Volání divočiny
by WolfieTwins
Summary: Po zkušenostech s Lockhartem je Brumbál pevně rozhodnut najít dobrého učitele Obrany proti černé magii. Jak daleko bude muset jít? Podaří se mu přemluvit svého dávného studenta, aby se místa ujal?
1. Poslední zůstává

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_1. Poslední zůstává_**

_„Padla noc a úplněk se vznesl vysoko nad stromy, až krajina v jeho světle vypadala jako ponořená v přízračném dni… Poslední pouta byla přervána. Člověk a jeho příkazy mu již více nestály v cestě." Jack London_

Stařec se vynořil zpoza nádraží, ve tváři poněkud zasněný a omámený výraz, a zastavil se právě včas, když ho v oblaku černého kouře ho jen těsně minulo staré černé auto. Na sobě měl tříčtvrteční kalhoty, květované šle, sportovní podkolenky ke kolenům a pevnou turistickou obuv. Na sněhobílých vlasech, spadajících ve vlnách po zádech, seděla malá hnědá čapka. Vypadal jako jeden z chatrných účastníků přehlídky v jódlování pro zasloužilé osmdesátníky. V jedné ruce držel vycházkovou hůl a ve druhé velký fialový kufr, který byl zřejmě mnohem lehčí než vypadal, soudě alespoň podle toho, jak lehce jím stařec mával, když uskakoval před trabantem.

Možná už jsem na tohle opravdu starý, pomyslel si sám k sobě. Mžoural v jasném světle pozdního léta a rozhlížel se. Bukurešť se od té doby, co tu byl naposled, neuvěřitelně změnila. Kolik že už to je vlastně let? Neodvážil se ani hádat. Okolo vyrostly během té doby roztodivné, podle jeho názoru neuvěřitelné ošklivé památníky a úplně vpředu se jako nejlepší z nich skvěla socha malého podsaditého muže s hladkou pleší, špičatou bradou a otcovsky vřelým úsměvem. Některým sochám tu a tam chyběl nos, jedna byla bez hlavy. Zdálo se mu nanejvýš podivné, že to mudlům nevadí.

Namísto věží a hradů, jež kdysi znával, tu teď všude jako zaprášený plevel rašily šedivé, mdlé a nevzhledné budovy. Jediné zbytky barvy zaznamenal na třepotajících se vlajkách v opravdu velice podivné směsici oranžové, zelené a žluté. Starý muž žil již dost dlouho a zažil mnohou výměnu takových praporů. Necítil pražádnou potřebu zaobírat se tím, jaké střety a války přinesly na výsluní právě tyto barvy.

I lidé, kteří procházeli kolem ve viditelném spěchu, mu připadali šediví a bez jiskry, přezírali jeho vřelý úsměv a vyhýbali se přímému pohledu do očí s výrazem, který se velmi, velmi podobal strachu. Stařec dobře věděl, že tu vypadá cize, v podivném oblečení a s modrýma očima, a domníval se, že jsou všichni ti lidé prostě nedůvěřiví. Nemohli v něm snad čaroděje. Na tomto místě v centru Bukurešti, kde široko daleko nebyl nikdo s modrýma očima, podkolenkami a tříčtvrtečními kalhotami, působila jeho vysoká postava na každý pád přinejmenším nezvykle.

Věci se změnily, pomyslel si. Když byl ještě malý chlapec – před tolika a tolika lety – mudlové věděli o existenci čarodějů a čarodějek a měli jakousi uctivou, i když ne zcela odpovídající představu o jejich schopnostech. Teď už mudlové znali jen jeden jediný svět a ten se rozpínal do nejzazších koutů Transylvánie se všemi svými automobily, elektřinou a panelovými domy. Skrz naskrz podivná představa pokroku, která z těch prastarých ulic učinila místo jemu naprosto neznámé.

Zastavil skupinu mladých lidí kráčejících směrem z nádraží. Když uslyšeli, že mluví plynně rumunsky, viditelně se jim ulevilo. Netrvalo ale dlouho a stočili neproniknutelné pohledy stranou, jen co se jich zeptal na místa, která zřejmě přestala existovat dávno před jejich narozením. Když se potom k němu bez rozloučení otočili zády a spěchali pryč, pomyslel na své studenty, kteří si v tuto dobu užívali někde prázdniny. Byl za ně zodpovědný, avšak nebylo ani pomyšlení, že by se tady, uprostřed šedivého náměstí, kouře a špinavého vzduchu, dočkal nějaké pomoci.

Až po hodině chůze našel místa, která hledal. Malá kouzelnická čtvrť vypadala úplně stejně jako v dobách jeho mládí, domky natlačené na sebe jako knihy v knihovně, sotva tak na šířku dveří. Věděl ovšem dobře, že uvnitř jsou všechny mnohem rozlehlejší.

Zastavil se před žlutými dveřmi s klepadlem ve tvaru labutě, nad kterým bylo připevněné mosazné číslo sedm. Vytáhl hůl a poklepal na labuť. Téměř deset minut se nic nedělo, avšak on si jen klidně a tiše něco brumlal pod vousy a viditelně si s tím nedělal žádné starosti. Pak se najednou dveře s prásknutím rozletěly a na prahu se objevil mladý muž a velkýma, tmavýma očima si starého muže beze slova podezřívavě prohlížel.

„Je Marina doma?" zeptal se stařec přátelským hlasem. „Psal jsem, že přijedu."

Mladší muž pokynul a podržel dveře otevřené, aby stařec mohl projít. Fialový kufr, větší než otvor dveří, hladce proklouzl dovnitř. Bez dalšího slova mladík zamířil do hloubi přízemí a ukazoval cestu bludištěm nábytku, který vskutku zabíral mnohem více místa, než se zvenčí mohlo zdát.

Prošli několikerými francouzskými dveřmi, načež byl stařec uveden do zahrady na zadním dvorku, kde se po vysoké cihlové zdi vinuly růže, zářící červeně, růžově a fialově ve skomírajícím světle pozdního odpoledne. Na židli se zelenou přikrývkou na kolenou seděla žena, dokonce snad starší než její návštěvník. Vypadalo to, že pospává, její vrásčitá tvář byla plná klidu. Když však uslyšela kroky, vzhlédla a objevil se obličej s jiskrnýma očima a širokým úsměvem na vyschlých tvářích.

„Tak jsi přišel, Albusi." Povzdychla si s úsměvem a posunkem naznačila mladému muži, aby přinesl druhou židli. „Jsem tak ráda, že tě opět vidím, po tak dlouhé době. A v takovém kostýmu!"

„Také tě moc rád vidím, Marino," odpověděl stařec s nádechem pobavení v hlase, když sklonil hůl a položil kufr na zem. Než si sedl, ukázal na své tříčtvrteční kalhoty a podkolenky. „Probudil se ve mě turista," zasmál se, „snažil jsem se zapadnout mezi mudly, ale obávám se, že bez valného úspěchu." Ve vlaku měli všichni čepice s anglickými nápisy, rozvázané tkaničky u bot a na sobě něco, čemu se po mudlovsku říkalo šusťáková souprava, ačkoliv skoro vůbec nešustila.

„Radu, dones prosím čaj a nech nás o samotě," řekla stará čarodějka mladíkovi. Když zmizel, znovu si povzdychla: „Nemyslím, že by někdo z nás dvou měl chuť počítat roky, co jsme se naposled viděli, starý příteli. Co tě sem přivádí? Tvůj dopis byl příšerně tajemný a to je i na tebe co říct…"

Starý čaroděj se usadil hlouběji do křesla a než odpověděl, hleděl několik minut mlčky do zahrady a prohlížel si snad každou jednotlivou růži. Po chvíli obrátil pozornost zpět k čarodějce, která ho po celou dobu trpělivě a s klidem pozorovala.

„Hledám učitele," odvětil prostě.

„Takže stále ještě učíš? Myslela jsem, že jsi toho nechal už před lety, když byl…Ty-víš-kdo…poražen."

„Ale děti i tak potřebují vzdělání,"odpověděl překvapivě ostře, „nebo ho napříště nepoznají, když se vrátí. A Voldemort se loni vrátil – objevil se v Anglii, v Bradavicích."

Zalapala po dechu a kostnatými prsty podobnými pařátům sevřela přikrývku.

„Nezničili jsme ho, jen zahnali,"odpověděl pohotově, když zaznamenal její rozrušení. „Velmi se obávám, že bude zpět dříve, než se nadějeme. Nutně potřebujeme někoho, kdo by mohl odpovědně učit Obranu proti černé magii v Bradavicích. Minulý rok jsme udělali katastrofální chybu a najali jsme…," zarazil se, zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval, „prostě…naši studenti jsou hrozivě pozadu. Ateneul v Bukurešti bývala nejlepší čarodějnická akademie v Evropě, Marino. Doufal jsem, že bys mohla vědět o někom vhodném – přesněji řečeno, kvalifikovaném – na takové místo."

Stará čarodějka pohlédla zamyšleně na svého přítele a po chvíli smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Už několik let jsem v důchodu, Albusi. Tolik čarodějů odešlo, když začali mudlové odírat tuhle zemi na prach. Ateneul je zavřený už třicet let. Dříve jsem dávala příležitostné lekce, ale to už je tak… řekněme… deset let, nejméně. Teď žiji tady se svým vnukem, Raduem. Je mi líto. Netuším, jak bych ti v téhle věci mohla poradit."

Mladý muž se znovu objevil s čajovým podnosem, konvicí, šálky a talířem koláčů a vše položil na nízký stůl. Oba čarodějové zůstali tiše sedět, ztraceni ve vzpomínkách, když jim naléval čaj.

„Mléko bez cukru, jestli si dobře pamatuji,"zamumlala čarodějka a stařec s úsměvem pokýval hlavou. Mladý muž jim podal šálky a poté každému nabídl z talíře koláč. Odložil vše na stolek a chystal se vzdálit, ale když už stál u prahu, zavolala ho čarodějka náhle zpátky.

„Radu," pohlédla na něj přísně, „ještě se pořád povídá o tom čaroději, co žije v horách blízko Rosu, pokud si dobře vzpomínám… o tom čaroději, který zahání Temné tvory?"

Mladík se vrátil a s lehkou úklonou přistoupil ke své babičce. „Slyšel jsem, že kdesi žije čaroděj, který vyhnal z Jižních Karpat upíry." Zachvěl se, když to slovo vyslovil. „Říkají, že se nebojí vlkodlaků ani jiných tvorů temnoty." Potom se zarazil a chvíli usilovně vzpomínal. Přivíral oči a pokyvoval hlavou, jako by se snažil vylovit vzpomínku léta nepotřebnou. „Teď už jsem o něm roky neslyšel. Bratranec Stefan říká, že ho ten samý čaroděj zachránil v horách před skalním démonem, ale to už bude pět let."

„Nevíš náhodou, jak se ten čaroděj jmenuje nebo kde bych ho našel?" přerušil ho Albus najednou a oči se mu rozjasnily.

„Jmenoval se… ," Radu zavřel oči a zapátral v paměti, „Lupeni. Alespoň tak se představil Stefanovi. A co se týče toho kde žije… Pověsti o něm přicházejí odevšad z hor, ale myslel bych, že by bylo nejlepší začít ve Stilpescu. Řekl bratranci, že kdyby někdy něco potřeboval, najde ho právě tam."

„Stilpescu je malá vesnice pod vrcholem Negoiu," vysvětlovala čarodějnice. „Daleko od civilizace, ale bývalo to báječné místo, kde mudlové i čarodějové žili pospolu, tak jako v horách mého kraje. Jak ta vesnice vypadá po čtyřiceti letech – tak dlouho jsem tam totiž nebyla – těžko říct."

„No, alespoň vím kde začít," prohodil starý čaroděj s potěšením. „Hned zítra se tedy po tom… Lupenim poohlédnu."

V pozdním létě bylo vždycky nejvíc práce a měsíc v novu mu ještě nějakou přidal. Rodina Csernaisových se sháněla po lektvaru proti horečce, protože u nich řádila malárie. Paní Atonescuová čekala během měsíce narození dítěte a potřebovala svou levanduli, třezalku a škumpu. Pak tu byly samozřejmě pravidelné povinnosti, žito bylo akorát zralé na sklizeň, jablka potřebovala očesat a do toho všeho se v sýpce usadil bubák.

To bylo příliš mnoho na jednoho starého muže i s jeho kouzly. Protahujíc si bolavá záda, László Virag dal sbohem poslednímu ze svých návštěvníků a zašel dovnitř trochu se občerstvit. I když maturoval na ateneulské čarodějnické akademii, jediná věc, ve které byl odjakživa opravdu dobrý, bylo bylinkářství. Po maturitě žil třicet let ve městě, sklízel z vlastní zahrady, připravoval tinktury ze sušených bylin, které kupoval u lékárníka nebo na trhu. Jeho snem ale odjakživa bylo pořídit si malou chalupu v podhůří Transylvánských Alp, kde by mohl poskytovat služby jedné z posledních přežívajících kouzelnických komunit v Rumunsku.

Sen se mu splnil a takový domov našel, ovšem nedalo se mluvit zrovna o šťastné náhodě. Čarodějové se stahovali před mudlovskými válkami z východoveropských měst na venkovské samoty, které ale byly domovem mnoha temných bytostí. Černokněžníků, upírů a vlkodlaků, kteří se zabydleli v Transylvánii. Těch pár čarodějů, kteří se i přesto rozhodli na venkově zůstat, vedlo nesvobodný život plný zákazů. Děti nemohli létat a dokonce ani chodit do škol. Byly vyučovány doma pod přísným dohledem rodičů. Po západu slunce nikdo nevycházel, o úplňku ani nemluvě. Hory vzbuzovaly hrůzu a majitel jedné malé farmy utekl ze strachu radši k mudlům do Bukurešti. László koupil jeho dům za hrst zlatých, ale nikdy by si byl nepomyslel, že se do něj odváží nastěhovat.

Až pak se jednou objevily zprávy, že hrad má opět své obyvatele. Hrad byl odtud pět mil daleko – ale cesta k němu vedla přes ostré rozeklané žulové skály celých dva tisíce stop nad Lászlóvým srubem, který stál na vršku mezi dvěma vysokými menhiry. Jen čtyři nebo pět dní v roce ustoupila mlha z vrcholků hor natolik, že mohl László zachytit obrysy kamenné věže. Nevědělo se jistě kdo nebo co se rozhodlo tam žít, ani jestli z toho mělo pro vesničany vzejít dobré či zlé. Brzy se ale začalo šeptat se o upírech, o milostném trojúhelníku, z jehož účastníků nebyl prý ani jeden opravdu živý, o krvavých orgiích a potulných vlkodlacích.

A potom fámy pomalu utichly a spolu s nimi zmizelo všechno, co obyvatele Stilpescu do té doby ohrožovalo. Nikdo už nenacházel mladé dívky mrtvé, bez krve a se dvěma rankami na hrdle. Brody už nebyly nebezpečné, dobytek přestal být hnán hrůznými duchy po útesech a nikdo nekradl děti z kolébek. V té době se konečně László odhodlal a přišel, aby si tu splnil své dávné přání. Bylo tomu pět let od doby, kdy tu někoho naposledy pokousal vlkodlak.

Nastěhoval se, zařídil si chalupu a zasel. S pomocí několika místních mladých, kteří se nudili, když neměli možnost navštěvovat žádnou čarodějnickou školu, postavil kurník a stáj. Na jeho magické zahradě byly brzy k nalezení všechny bylinky, kterým se v tomto klimatu mohlo dařit, vesničané si ho oblíbili a začali mu důvěřovat. Vše bylo klidné po více než dva roky. Jen výjimečně k němu zašli dva návštěvníci z hradu, muži zahalení v hábitech a vysokých kloboucích, kteří mluvili jen v jednoduchých větách a nakupovali většinou přísady do lektvarů, zřídka i nějaké jídlo.

Až potom, jednoho podzimního večera, vše vzplanulo nanovo. Magická bitva trvala dvě noci od úplňku o podzimní rovnodennosti a ohně a kvílení slyšel a viděl každý obyvatel vesnice na míle daleko. Z hradu zůstaly trosky a na několik měsíců byl znovu klid.

A pak se jednoho dne u Lászla ukázal cizinec. Opíral se o hůl, přátelsky se usmíval a žádal o pár přísad do lektvarů, a – ano, jistě, ještě o pár jablek, jestli jsou na prodej. Byl prostovlasý a nijak se nesnažil zakrývat si tvář, ale bylinkář v něm ihned poznal jednoho z obyvatel hradu, kteří k němu chodili již dříve.

Upíři nejedí jablka, jak László věděl, ani nic moc jiného, takže ten muž byl každopádně živý. Byl snad on tím jediným, kdo přežil strašlivou bitvu? Byl to on, kdo vyháněl temné tvory, kteří mořili Transylvánské Alpy? Nejevil pražádnou ochotu vyprávět, ale viditelně byl osamělý a hladový a čaroděj s takovými schopnostmi jako on tu byl vždy vítán.

Na první pohled byl tento mladý muž cizinec. Jeho husté, jemně zvlněné vlasy měly světle hnědý odstín, který by lidé v těchto místech nazvali i plavým. Jeho rumunština byla bezchybná, ale dovedný čaroděj dokáže s mnohojazyčným lektvarem ovládnout kteroukoliv řeč během měsíce. Navíc jeho jazyk byl knižní, chvílemi až archaický, jako kdyby do Rumunska přišel jako nějaký vědec. Zato neuměl vůbec maďarsky, což byl jazyk hrdé transylvánské menšiny a Lászlových rodičů.

Možná, že měl co skrývat, něco, před čím utekl ze své rodné země. Do toho Lázslovi vůbec nic nebylo. Dal mu nějaké potraviny a bylinky výměnou za zabití celého hnízda tůňodavů, kteří se usídlili v potoce u jeho zahrady, a doporučil mu, aby se zastavil dole ve vesnici a ukázal tam, co umí. Když nic jiného, mohl místní čaroděje naučit, jak mají bránit sami sebe, protože Ateneul byl zavřený pro nedostatek studentů a bylo nesmírně těžké najít mladého člověka s nějakou znalostí Obrany proti černé magii.

Cizí čaroděj váhal, ale očividně mu nebylo po chuti využít Lászlovy dobroty bez zaplacení. A tak jednou měsíčně, vždy když byl měsíc v novu, zavítal k bylinkáři a stavil se ve městě, aby učil děti kouzlům. Všechno, čím mu vesničané platili, dával Lászlovi a sebou si odnášel dost mouky, cukru, ovoce a zeleniny, aby to vystačilo na živobytí na další čtyři týdny.

Občas se někdy dostaly z třetí ruky až do Stilpescu příběhy o čaroději, který zachránil něčí sousedy před démony, upíry a především vlkodlaky. László nedal na povídačky, ale to, co se dozvěděl od místních vesničanů, ho přesvědčilo, že tento hradní pán je skutečně mocný nepřítel Černé magie.

A teď, když vytahoval chléb z kamenné pece (byla to obyčejná pec na dřevo, opravdu, kromě znalosti bylinek nebyl László žádný velký čaroděj), čekal, že se každou chvíli musí objevit.

„Dobré odpoledne,"zazněl příjemný hlas od dveří.

Byl to on. Ve svém typickém oblečení z hor, kde musel mít klobouk s těsnými okraji a klapkami na uších, aby mu neulétl ve větru jako papírový drak, mu tady v údolí bylo očividně horko. Odložil klobouk a odhalil dlouhé vlasy, sepnuté vzadu na krku velkou zlatě zdobenou sponou. Než usedl ke stolu k bylinkáři, pověsil si vlnou podšitý plášť přes okraj židle. Vyměnili si pár zdvořilostí, ale návštěvník celou dobu hladově pokukoval po chlebu.

„Vemte si, jezte," vybídl ho László. „Mám nějaké problémy s bubákem v sýpce, honí kočky, rozhazuje žito, však to znáte. Kdybyste snad mohl…"

„Jistě. Počká to do večera po hodině? Slíbil jsem, že budu ve vesnici ve dvě, a už teď jdu tak trochu pozdě."

„To beru," odvětil László a všiml si, jak se cizinec při tom hovorovém výrazu na okamžik zarazil. „Stejně budu mít asi práci s vyřizováním objednávek bylin celé odpoledne." Nezeptal se, proč cizinec nikdy nepoužíval koště, a už vůbec se neopovažoval zmínit tu podivnou pravidelnost, se kterou přicházel vždy za nového měsíce.

Hovořili jen málo, protože host byl cizinec a nejspíš se bál odhalit o sobě něco, co nechtěl. Když dojedl prostý oběd, sebral klobouk a plášť a vykročil po špinavé větrné stezce dolů k malé vesnici.

Když teď scházel z holých, studených hor dolů do údolí, zaplavil ho úžas nad bohatstvím a teplem, které sálalo ze země v období sklizně. Zastavoval se jen aby přivoněl ke květům, sebral ze země plané jablko nebo pohladil po hlavě ovci, která na něj zírala zpoza dřevěného plotu. Hrozivá mlha nahoře v kopcích, první odstíny oranžové a žluté v listí topolů a ostré vysoké střechy chalup - to vše naznačovalo, že tu zima přichází rychle a bývá tvrdá, ale toto srpnové odpoledne bylo zatím suché a horké. I když ve vzduchu už dokázal zachytit vzdálenou vůni deště, a zvířata byla neklidná.

Vesnici tvořily z většiny pole a stromy, těch pár obydlí bylo natěsnaných v prohlubních, takže jediná kostelní věž dávala z dálky vědět, že tady žijí lidé. Hluboká zeleň borovic byla tu a tam na místech přerušena stříbřitým mihotáním na listech osik a bříz, které se leskly v dlouhých paprscích odpoledního slunce. Vysokým plevelem zarostlá dřevěná ohrada na kraji vesnice připomínala lidem, že je lepší držet se dál od divočiny, ale o kus níže byly hájky a tráva upravené a udržované. Široká bystřina protékala napříč vesnicí naproti kostelu - bublání, kvákání žab a cinkání zvonečků ovčího stáda byly v té chvíli jediné zvuky, které lovce netvorů vítaly, dokud nesestoupil dost blízko ke kostelu, aby po sluchu rozeznal skupinu smějících se dětí.

Byl jich skoro celý tucet, od nejmenších, co sotva uměli číst, až po téměř dospělé, a všichni čekali netrpělivě na další hodinu.

„Hádej co se stalo, Lupeni?" vykřikl malý, asi osmiletý hoch.

„Copak, Nicolae?" odpověděl čaroděj laskavě.

„Viděl jsem bludníčka! Támhle v bažině, když jsem hledal žáby. A hádej co jsem s ním udělal?"

Muž se usmál a vmísil se do skupiny dětí, které právě začaly vybíhat z tmavého vchodu, kde je přes den obava z temných kouzel držela jako ve vězení. Se svými již kdysi používanými hůlkami, podomácku vyrobenými lektvary a nedostatkem základního vzdělání měly tyto děti uchovat znalost magie a kouzel pro další generace. „Udělal jsi přesně to, co jsme si nacvičili, viď, Nikolaji?"

„Jo! A přežil jsem to a…,"zakroutil malou nožkou, „rozmáčkl jsem ho!"

„Nicolae se dobře naučil, co měl, Lupeni." Mladá žena se objevila na zastíněném zápraží kostela, jehož suterén sloužil jako třída pro čaroděje a čarodějky z celé vesnice. Usmála se hřejivě na muže, který jí pozdrav s uctivou úklonou vrátil. „Kdyby se tak se stejným nadšením učil písmena."

„Neslyšel jsi Madame Viteazulovou, Nicolae?" zeptal se muž a prohrábl hochovu hustou kštici. „Ona je tvoje učitelka, to ty víš. Já chodím jenom někdy a ruším vás z ostatních lekcí."

Hoch se zašklebil a muž mu málem úšklebek vrátil. Žena začala shánět děti dohromady k otevřeným vratům a přitom se k němu pomalu přiblížila. Hleděla na něj zkoumavým pohledem tmavých očí orámovaných modro-černými vlasy, bledé tváře nápadně kontrastující s červenými rty. Z tváře jí vyzařoval zájem, a snad i něco víc.

„Jsme ti všichni tolik vděční, Lupeni," pronesla měkce. „Jak by se ty děti naučily chránit samy sebe nebýt všeho, cos je naučil?"

„Dělám jen to, co umím,"odvětil krátce a viditelně se mu v tom rozhovoru nechtělo pokračovat.

„Kdybys snad mohl chodit častěji… ," zaváhala. Došli spolu ke dveřím vedoucím dolů do suterénu a zůstali stát na prahu. „Ve vesnici je pro tebe volný pokoj. Spousta lidí by tě tu ráda viděla." Tváře jí lehce zčervenaly, jak mluvila. Její bledost nepocházela od nemoci, ani jí neubírala na kráse. Byla žena z hor a jen málo dní během roku na její tvář svítilo plné slunce.

Uhnul očima k podlaze a zadíval se dolů pod schody, kde se děti začaly usazovat na veliký koberec rozložený uprostřed podlahy. „Jenže já nejsem…," začal ostře, ale pak se ovládl. „Dělám co můžu. Prosím, nechtějte po mě víc."

Nechal jí stát u vchodu, sešel rychle po schodech až do třídy a prošel skrz hlouček štěbetajících dětí.

„Lupeni,"zavolala ještě a pokročila pár kroků za ním po schodišti. „Ráno tě tu hledal nějaký cizinec. Povídal něco o práci."

„Vážně?" nezdálo se, že by ho to zajímalo. „Někdo potřebuje moji pomoc, hádal bych. Promluvím s ním po hodině."

Obrátil svou pozornost zpět k dětem, přehodil plášť přes opěradlo židle a prohledával jednu z kapes. „Probrali jsme netvory polí a netvory vod," začal rozvážně. „Kdo uhádne, na co jsme zapomněli?"

„Moře," vykřikl malý chlapec, ačkoliv moře nikdy neviděl a pravděpodobně ani nikdy neuvidí.

„Nebe," zkusila o něco větší dívka nejistě.

„Velmi dobře, Veroniko." Jak byl čaroděj přívětivý k dětem, tak byl odtažitý k dospělým. Cosi z dětské zvědavosti a nadšení se v něm mísilo s tichou melancholií a dávalo tušit, že nikdy nebyl opravdovým dítětem. Našel v kapse, co hledal a poklekl na zem před shromážděné děti, jejichž oči byly rozšířené zvědavostí, když před ně předmět položil, aby si ho mohli prohlédnout. Kulatá nebo spíše oválná věc, s roztříštěnými okraji, s barvou matné slonoviny a nádechem do modra. „Kdo z vás ví, co to je?"

„Vejce," řeklo několik dětí najednou.

„Vyklubal se z něj malý ptáček."

„Velký ptáček… byl zlý, Lupeni?"

„Nikdy jsem na vlastní oči neviděl ptáka, kterému tohle vejce patří," pronesl učitel slavnostně, „a nepředpokládám, že někdo z vás tady z vesnice ano. To je vejce turulského ptáka."

„Pták Turul se objevuje u příležitosti velkých událostí a oslav," vyhrklo děvče.

„Výborně, Zuzi… A kdo ví, co dělá?" Ticho, všichni zavrtěli hlavami a napjatě poslouchali. „Začaruje každého, kdo ho spatří," řekl jim učitel, „hlavně ty, co se nejvíc radují a jsou nejveselejší. Vyšplhají se mu na hlavu, pták potom vylétne vysoko do vzduchu a nikdo, kdo na něm letí, se už nikdy nevrátí. Neví se jistě, jestli propadnou zoufalství, když nemohou zpátky, nebo jim ten pocit ohromného štěstí zatemní mysl, a oni zapomenou na nebezpečí a bez rozmyslu skočí dolů."

Vstal, aniž by spustil zrak z užaslých dětských obličejů. „Nikdo," sdělil jim, „ to nepřežil, aby nám mohl vyprávět."

„A oni skočí schválně?" zapochyboval Nikolae hlasitě. „Možná je ten pták prostě shodí!"

„Všechno, co musíte udělat, je nelézt mu na hlavu," navrhla Veronica.

„Opět dobře, Veroniko… Ale, jak jsem řekl, je těžké tomu kouzlu odolat. Zaklínadlo, které vás teď naučím…," zarazil se, když ho nepatrný pohyb na opačném konci místnosti přinutil vzhlédnout. Zůstal tiše stát a upřeným pohledem se vpíjel do páru modrých očí. Bylo to podruhé během patnácti let, kdy viděl v Rumunsku modré oči.

Stařec, který zvolna vystoupil ze stínu, ho pozoroval už dobrou čtvrt hodinu. Podivně vypadající šaty, které měl v Bukurešti, už vyměnil za prostý a jednoduchý hábit, těžké boty byly zaprášené po mnoha dnech cesty.

Přeskočil mezi nimi záblesk poznání a v obou tvářích se objevila náhlá směsice emocí, dlouho ukrývaných, ale nikdy ne zcela zapomenutých.

Ty čiré modré oči byly to poslední, co si nynější obyvatel hradní zříceniny pamatoval ze známého světa, než se nadobro zřekl lidské společnosti. První pocit, který to v něm vzbudilo, byla k jeho velkému překvapení laskavá a vřelá důvěra. Starý muž s dlouhým plnovousem, plný energie navzdory mnoha věkům, prostě uměl v lidech takovou vzbuzovat.

Ale brzy se v něm probudily další vzpomínky a děti s úžasem hleděly na svého učitele, jehož tvář se najednou zatáhla mračnem vzteku, zrady a hanby. Proč přišel? Aby ho znovu přelstil iluzí, že někam patří, když ve skutečnosti jím každý jen opovrhoval? Aby ho znovu donutil žít život plný lží?

„Profesore Brumbále," zachraptěl, neschopen ani po tolika letech, které od jeho školních let uplynuly, oslovit starého muže křestním jménem. Ustoupil o krok zpátky, když se stařec přiblížil, aby si ho lépe prohlédl. „Co vás sem přivádí?" Mluvil rumunsky.

„Hledám…," Brumbál začal mluvit také v rumunštině. Zrak mu sklouzl na mužovy dlouhé neupravené vlasy, na jeho obnošený hábit potrhaný mnoha cestami po ostrých skalách a nakonec mu pohlédl do tváře a vyčetl z ní, že minulé křivdy nejsou zapomenuty, „hledám někoho, kdo se vyzná v Obraně proti černé magii. Měl jsem tušit, že čaroděj s takovou pověstí nemůže být nikdo jiný než náš bývalý student."

„Co přesně chcete ode mně?" otázal se chladně učitel, kterého zmínka o minulosti očividně zabolela.

„Hledám učitele." Brumbál se usmál. Viditelně si nic nedělal z podezřívavých pohledů, které na něj po této odpovědi vrhli jeho bývalý žák i Madame Viteazulová, která se tu náhle objevila. „Nejlepší kouzelnická škola, jaká kdy na světě byla, je už dva roky bez lekcí Obrany proti černé magii."

Madame Viteazulovou myšlenka na to, že by mohli ztratit Lupeniho, na první pohled rozrušila. „My ale také potřebujeme učitele, a jednoho už jsme našli," řekla Brumbálovi. „Stilpescu by bez něj bylo ztracené. Kdyby loni nezabil toho vlkodlaka…," nestihla už větu dokončit.

Bývalo by bylo nemožné popsat výraz, který se po tomto prohlášení rozhostil ve tváři lovce nestvůr. Rozhodně to ale nebyla hrdost. Odstrčil je všechny, děti, starého muže i zmatenou Madam Viteazulovou a utekl ven.

Brumbál vyběhl za ním, jako by mu věk nebránil pohybovat se svižně, když bylo zrovna zapotřebí. Zastavil se vedle mladšího čaroděje a oslovil ho v jazyce, který ten neslyšel již více jak čtyři roky. „Rád tě zase vidím, Reme."

Remus Lupin neodpověděl, místo toho hleděl vzhůru k vysokým žulovým vrcholkům hor. Usilovně se snažil zaplašit myšlenky na jiná místa v jiném čase, ale skalní masivy, kterými tu stáli obklopeni, samy vyvolaly vzpomínku na vzdálenou a podobnou krajinu, se stejnými ostrými žulovými útesy a s budovou vystavěnou z toho samého chladného kamene.

Tenkrát to bylo naposledy, co viděl Albuse Brumbála…

Británie, Rok první

Soudní dvůr, kamenné základy položené na větrem ošlehaném a holém útesu uprostřed skotské Vysočiny, šeď kamenných kvádrů splývala s šedivou oblohou a hlavní brána se otevírala vstříc oceánu.

Brána do Azkabanu.

Čtyři Záškodníci si už Azkaban jednou potají prohlédli, když se k němu kdysi střemhlav snášeli na hřbetě ukradeného draka, chrlili přitom jeden vtip za druhým a pokoušeli se uhádnout, který zločin by musel být tak hrozný, aby jim bezpečně zajistil soud právě na tomto místě.

Naposledy se takový konal v roce 1942, když tu byl polapený temný mág Grindelwald odsouzen ke smrti rozčtvrcením. Brumbál tu možná byl i tehdy, stejně jako dnes, ale Remus se ho neodvážil zeptat.

Následoval svého bývalého ředitele železnou branou, kde si nechali od strážných skřetů zkontrolovat hůlky. Dav byl obrovský, ale tichý, tíživá situace dopadla dokonce i na reportérky Týdeníku čarodějek, které tu byly nepochybně jen proto, aby získaly fotky, nad kterými by potom mohly čtenářky časopisu vzdychat. Fotky Siria v celé jeho kráse.

Skrývaný šepot přerostl ve velké síni v řev, zdobený strop byl vysoký a jeho klenba jako v katedrále odrážela a násobila každý zvuk. Podlaha z holého kamene, teplota o pár stupňů nižší, než by bylo příjemné, a ponuré zdi osvětlené mihotavým světlem svící propůjčovaly celé prostoře atmosféru podzemní kobky.

Dřevěné dveře vedoucí z velké haly do samotné soudní síně byly z cedru, napuštěného temně fialovým mořidlem. Stejně fialové byly hábity stráží postávajících u vchodu, za kterým měl být souzen Sirius Black. Pouze přímí svědci a nejbližší vězňovi přátelé a známí byli vpuštěni, aby mohli na vlastní oči sledovat proces století, jak to celé nazval Denní věštec.

U vchodu do síně rostly v květináčích trsy exotických rostlin s květy ve tvaru – rovněž fialových - zvonků a svými veselými barvami působily na tomto místě poněkud nepatřičně.

Remus vrhl stranou na Brumbála ostrý pohled.

„Ano, jistě," vydechl Brumbál omluvným tónem, „Vlčí zhouba… to je obvyklé, chápeš, musí tu být, aby se předešlo jakékoliv možnosti ovlivňování soudců Černou magií. Uvidíš, že tu někde budou mít i česnek…"

„Kašlu na česnek," zasyčel Remus mezi zuby. „Jsem jeho nejlepší přítel, copak nebudu moct svědčit?" Otočil hlavu a pohlédl Brumbálovi zpříma do očí. Bylo tak zvláštní vidět Brumbála v tomto černém, slavnostním obleku, bez všech těch obvyklých komických drobností, díky kterým působil jindy tak blízce a přístupně. „Nebo mi chcete říct, že se moje svědectví prostě nepočítá?"

„Ale vůbec ne, vůbec ne," odvětil Brumbál klidně, aniž by uhnul pohledem. „Ale jsem si jistý, že moje svědectví bude zahrnovat všechno, i to, co víš ty." Jeho hlas klesl do téměř neznatelného šepotu, takže nehrozilo nebezpečí, že by kdokoliv z davu mohl zachytit slova, která se chystal říci vzápětí. „Pochopitelně, budu jim muset říct, že Sirius byl Strážcem tajemství Potterových."

„Brumbál" a „nedůvěra" byla dvě slova, která by se Remus nikdy neodvážil ani v duchu dávat k sobě, ale doslova ho ničilo pomyšlení, že nikdo neměl o Siriově vině ani nejmenší pochybnost.

Remus byl dalek toho myslet si, že je Sirius nevinný. Ale byly tu jisté drobnosti, které do celého případu prostě nezapadaly a které se zřejmě všichni sborově rozhodli ignorovat nebo dokonce zakrývat, jen aby tento hrozný případ dovedli k hladkému rozuzlení. Remus měl špatný pocit, který nedokázal Brumbálovi popsat, snad zvířecí instinkt, chcete-li, jenže právě proto, že byl zvířetem, ho nikdo nehodlal poslouchat.

Jako nějaký zhoubný lektvar v něm začal bublat narůstající vztek, otočil se zády k Brumbálovi a soudní síni a razil si cestu zpět zbývajícím davem k pozorovací síni.

Na rozdíl od zbytku soudní budovy byla tato obdélníková místnost, ve které se proces promítal pro veřejnost, celá obložená bílým mramorem. Působila stejně chladně a studeně jako mudlovský policejní pokoj, do kterého tenkrát vzali Siria poté, co…

_… tím si nepomůžeš, když na to budeš myslet._ Remus doufal, že vztekem alespoň na chvíli zažene pryč všechny vzpomínky a žal, a sledoval, jak se scéna ze soudní síně začíná pomalu zhmotňovat na hladké magické stěně. Obraz, který dostali, byl v nadživotní velikosti a tak skutečný, že bylo snadné uvěřit, že je účastníci soudu slyší i vidí. Remus sledoval Brumbála, jak vstupuje do síně, kde ho zkontrolovali kvůli zakletí a křivopřísežné kletbě a poté ho poslali na jeho místo úplně vpředu. Seděli tam už další profesoři z Bradavic, McGonagallová a Kratiknot.

Všimne si Sirius, že jeho nejlepší přítel chybí, a bude si snad myslet, že ho nadobro opustil?

Remus střelil pohledem po ostatních, kteří s ním stáli v místnosti – někteří mluvili, aniž by se obtěžovali ztišit hlas, jeden chroupal brambůrky a dva mladíci hráli na mramorové podlaze žabky. „Člověk je tu dnes souzený na smrt," sykl ledovým hlasem. „Mohli byste prokázat alespoň náznak úcty." Otočil se zpět k obrazovce, aniž by čekal na odpověď, aniž by vůbec očekával, že někdo bude poslouchat ošuntělého profesora odněkud ze Zadní Lhoty, v němž nikdo nemohl rozpoznat nejlepšího přítele Siria Blacka.

Ani na okamžik vážně nezauvažoval o tom, že by se našel někdo, kdo by mohl Vlčí zhoubu odstranit. Sedm roků lekcí profesora Binnse ho naučilo, že proces, ve kterém by nebyla přijata veškerá bezpečnostní opatření proti Černé magii, by byl zpochybněn, což nikdo, kdo si uvědomoval vážnost situace, nemohl chtít. Mělo mu být jasné, že tu bude… jen tak nějak podvědomě doufal, že by snad Brumbál mohl …

_Probuď se_, vysmál se sám sobě. _Jako bys nevěděl, že Brumbál není všemocný. Nemůžeš si přece myslet, že tě bude celý život ochraňovat._

Kromě toho, poslední dva týdny strávili oba návštěvami úředníků a snažili se je přimět, aby povolili alespoň malou výjimku z pravidel. Naprosto bez úspěchu.

Napřed žádali deset minut o samotě se Siriem, potom deset minut se Siriem ve společnosti jakýchkoliv jiných tvorů kromě mozkomorů. Nakonec se Remus uvolil souhlasit s deseti minutami včetně mozkomorů, jen když sebou bude moci přinést obyčejnou tabulku čokolády, která by zabránila mozkomorům proměnit svou pouhou přítomností Siria v blábolící trosku topící se v slzách a sebeobviňování.

Přes všechny jeho argumenty, opatrně volená slova i odkazy na spoustu podobných případů (jaký důvěřivý a laskavý odborník na právo z něj najednou byl! Už jen z toho se mu dělalo špatně) ho odmítli. A teď nemohl navíc ani svědčit a uvést ten jediný důkaz, který najisto mluvil proti Siriově vině: než ho předali mozkomorům, Sirius všechno zapřel.

Remus Lupin věděl, jako to nevěděl nikdo jiný na zemi, že Sirius nikdy nezapíral, když se přišlo na jeho prohřešky. Remus byl také jedinou žijící duší, která viděla na vlastní oči Siriovu hrůzu ze strážců Azkabanu, a přísahal by na svůj vlastní život, že jakékoliv prohlášení, které Sirius udělal v jejich přítomnosti, bylo bezcenné.

Jediná dobrá věc na celém tom procesu byla, že těch pár krátkých hodin Sirius nemusel trávit ve společnosti těch zakuklených netvorů. Přivedli ho dva chlupatí trollové s ohromnými palicemi, kteří v porovnání s mozkomory působili jednoznačně roztomile. Ti, kteří seděli nejblíže stolku obhájce, včetně Brumbála, nakrčili nos, ale mramorová stěna naštěstí nemohla přenášet zápach. Remus se pokoušel přečíst výraz v Siriově tváři, ale vězňovy oči byly sklopeny k podlaze.

V okamžiku, kdy byl proces zahájen, mu v hlavě vybuchl vír nesouvislých vzpomínek. Jeho vztek dál rostl, když viděl, že všechna svědectví směřují tím jediným směrem, kterého se celou dobu obával - nikdo nepřipomněl Siriovo prohlášení o nevině. Slavný proces století neměl trvat déle než dvě hodiny, byl to předem uzavřený případ.

Sirius na sebe odjakživa bral všechnu vinu, zatímco Remus a James a Petr a Lily vždy vyvázli bez podezření. Tenkrát, když sestřelili malé letadlo a málem při tom zabili pilota. Tenkrát na mistrovství světa ve famrpálu, kdy proměnili Potlouky v havrany.

Desítky nocí, během kterých byli málem chyceni ve zvířecí podobě, a Sirius vždy přišel na jejich obhajobu s nějakou vymyšlenou historkou, která zahrnovala jen jeho osobu.

Jejich první chabé pokusy vykouzlit Patrona, které se uskutečnily ve staré učebně Dějin magie v Bradavicích. Sirius byl v tom kouzle dobrý, jako byl dobrý ve všem, ale i ti falešní mozkomorové, které vyvolali s pomocí duchů, kteří uměli nabírat cizí podobu, ho uvrhli do stavu nepříčetné hrůzy. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co někdo z nich spatřil Siria se bát.

A celé ty školní roky nikdy nikdo neviděl Siria brečet. Smrt jeho otce, nezasloužené tresty, ani hrozby vyloučení. Nic z toho v něm neprobudilo slzy. Avšak minulý týden plakal, obviňoval se ze smrti Lily a Jamese a Remus plakal s ním, protože to, co tehdy spatřil v přítomnosti mozkomorů, byly jen zbytky Siria. Sirius, chlapec, který se nikdy nepřestal smát a který kdysi přísahal, že Rema udělá šťastným, a také udělal, byl teď jen ubohou troskou plnou žalu a viny.

Remus si až v té chvíli uvědomil, že jakkoliv bylo Siriovo prohlášení jednoznačné, nepadla v něm ani jedinkrát zmínka o Petrovi. Něco tu nehrálo. Něco sem nepasovalo.

Nesnažil se vyvrátit obvinění, chtěl jen vědět jak to opravdu bylo. Proč to nikdo jiný nechápal? Byl tu snad někde někdo, komu se hodilo, aby byl Sirius odsouzený za zradu? Snad někdo z vyšších míst, kdo podplatil porotu, stráž i toho děsivého soudce s prázdnýma očima, který vyslovil větu „Doživotí v Azkabanu" stejným hlasem jako by třeba Remus říkal své třídě „Dva svitky pergamenu"?

Ačkoliv měsíc zrovna ubýval, když Remus slyšel konečný výrok, blahopřál si, že ho přece jen dovnitř nepustili. Byl si sakra jistý že by soudce s chutí pokousal.

Na poslední okamžiky soudu se k obrazovce protlačil tak blízko, jak to bylo možné, a snažil se ještě naposledy ve tváři svého přítele objevit známku zdravého rozumu. Když se ho jiný divák pokusil odstrčit, Remus zavrčel: „K čertu s tebou, mozkomorův synu," utrhl se na něj, „Sirius je můj přítel."  
To přimělo všechny, že o krok ustoupili, a Remus zůstal dál zírat na stěnu. Siriova tvář byla vždy výrazná a plná emocí a teď v ní Remus spatřil hněv, zděšení, záblesk překvapení a něčeho, co mohlo docela dobře být rezignací.

Ne. Jen to ne, Sirie. Prosím.

Pak se Sirius otočil, trollové k němu přistoupili, aby ho odvedli do kobky před převozem do Azkabanu, a vláčeli ho po cestě a cloumali s ním jako by byl něco míň než…

Míň než člověk. Pocit, který Remus velice dobře znal, a tím více ho bolelo, že se to muselo stát někomu, koho sám obdivoval.

To, co v té chvíli pocítil, byla prostá nenávist k lidem. Nehodlal už ani minutu předstírat, že je jedním z nich.

S hlubokým zavrčením se prodral davem diváků, kteří si dále nerušeně šeptali a chroupali brambůrky, proběhl prázdnou vstupní halou a předními dveřmi ven. Slabě pršelo a déšť sebou nesl vůni rašeliny a nedalekých mokřin, vůni tak čistou a osvěžující vedle toho dusivého pachu lidské společnosti. Chtěl se dostat ven dřív než se u vrat udělá dlouhá fronta čarodějů a čarodějek čekajících na své hůlky. Než se objeví Brumbál a přinutí ho říct tu lež, že je spokojený s tím, jak ředitel svědčil, že věří v Siriovu vinu a že spravedlnost byla vykonána.

Ze školy, kde daleko uprostřed zapadákova učil, sem sice doletěl na koštěti (_patřilo Jamesovi, ale na to nemysli_), ale najednou měl pocit, že zpět by nedoletěl. Byl sotva schopen chůze. Přes slzy a déšť v očích neviděl a klopýtal po pěšině vedoucí od soudní budovy dolů na farmu, kde byl portál do mudlovského světa. Hodlal chytit vlak a po cestě si rozmyslet, co udělá dál. Teď, když zůstal sám, poslední ze všech.

Mudlové na cestě k nádraží po něm vrhali kradmé podezřívavé pohledy - viděli muže se slzami v očích, muže ve vysokém klobouku, dlouhém černém hábitu a s koštětem v ruce. Nakonec se mu nějak podařilo koště zmenšit do velikosti ptačího brku a spolu s kloboukem a hábitem ho nacpal do kufru. V bavlněné košili a džínových kalhotách, které měl pod hábitem, mu teď byla zima, ale čarodějové byli v této části země očividně vzácní. Vzpomněl si, že tato soudní budova byla během posledních dvou století přece použita jen třikrát.

Mimo dohled, daleko mezi vlnami, ležela pevnost Azkaban. Zachvěl se, když si uvědomil, že mudlové o tom zřejmě nemají ani ponětí. Mohou pevnost vidět? Věděl, že nemohou vidět mozkomory, ačkoliv je mohou cítit. Proti mozkomorům nebylo ochrany. Napadlo ho, že odteď budou mudlové považovat slzy za běžný poznávací znak všech čarodějů, stejně jako doteď to byly špičaté klobouky a hábity.

Koupil si jízdenku a brzy již seděl v poloprázdném vlaku na cestě kamsi na jih, odnikud nikam, zpět ke svému učitelskému místu, již třetímu za posledních pár let.

I z toho mu bylo zle. Zle z neustálých lží, skrývání a kradmého plížení, zle z toho, že sotva se pokaždé zotavil, přišel úplněk a on musel znovu cestovat dvacet mil do nějaké osamělé chýše. A k čemu? Aby mohl učit pologramotné idioty povzbuzovací kouzla, kterými si pokaždé akorát přivodili bolest hlavy.

Co se kdo staral o to, jestli každý měsíc žere lidi nebo jestli je tím nejspolehlivějším a nejrozumnějším čarodějem, kterého mohli v okolí sehnat? Končilo to pokaždé stejně: nenávist, lži a nakonec skandál, když se na to přišlo. A přišlo se na to vždycky.

Dusivý vztek se v něm vzedmul ještě víc, když si vzpomněl na svá první dvě zaměstnání. O tom posledním ani nemluvě. Na akademii v Hracholuskách ještě nikdy neviděli profesora z Bradavic ani zdálky, natož aby tam nějaký učil. Ředitel byl tedy poměrně ochotný uznat, že obor, který profesor Lupin vyučoval, vyžadoval samozřejmě mnoho cestování a profesorský sbor musí pochopitelně počítat s jeho pravidelným zastupováním…

Těžko říct, jestli si všichni něco nalhávali, nebo byli příliš tupí, než aby se sami dobrali pravdy.

A co víc - neustálé pobývání v těch nejzapadlejších dírách mu nakonec zabránilo vídat Lily a Jamese, takže si neuvědomil, jak vážně byly jejich životy teď v poslední době ohroženy.

Chytrá, oddaná Lily… statečný, milý James… a nešťastný, ubohý malý Petr, který…

Proč Sirius neřekl nic o Petrovi? V celé té historce bylo tolik mezer… v té tragédii, která zničila věrné přátelství Náměsíčníka, Červíčka, Tichošlápka a Dvanácteráka a během jediné noci zanechala jen…

Náměsíčníka. Vlkodlaka. Zatraceně, když už jím jednou byl, což ze sebe jednou pro změnu přestat dělat někoho jiného.

Dlouhá noční cesta vlakem jeho vztek a nenávist nijak neutišila, naopak, když nakonec došel pěšky k akademii, pohled na tu kamennou rozpadlou budovu, která urážela každý jeho smysl, ho znovu rozčílil. Všude panovala hluboká tma, studenti spali jako dřeva, ale Remus už nehodlal čekat ani minutu.

Vyběhl po schodech do svého pokoje a začal si bleskově balit oblečení, které tu měl, a cpát ho do kufru. Nebylo toho o moc víc než učitelský hábit a cestovní plášť. Uprostřed spěchu mu najednou pohled padl na kufr, který ležel nahoře na skříni a vypadal pořád skoro jako nový. K čemu mu v téhle díře byl? Mohl učit zpaměti a bez učebnic víc, než si toho byli tihle studenti schopni zapamatovat. Nebylo zapotřebí tahat sebou stohy učebnic v zavazadle navíc.

Profesor Remus J. Lupin, stálo zlatými písmeny napsáno na jeho okraji. Tohle nebudu potřebovat, pomyslel si hořce, a vykročil ke dveřím.

Zastavil se, když se mu před očima náhle vynořilo nádraží King´s Cross, kde tenkrát nervózně čekal na vlak, který ho měl odvést do jeho prvního zaměstnání. Sirius, který se do té doby vedle něj smál a vtipkoval, náhle nečekaně zmlknul. „Já – totiž my – ehm – jsme mysleli, že by se ti něco hodilo…" Vylovil nepořádně zabalenou krabici a kvapně ji strčil překvapenému Removi do rukou. „Měl bys jít, Reme, nebo ti ujede vlak."

Až později, během té dlouhé cesty k první z nekonečné řady malých vesnic a ještě menších škol, konečně kufr obrátil a přejel prsty po zlatých písmenech. Od Siria?

Vezmu ho, rozhodl se. Co všechno ze Siria už ztratil? A co mu z něj jej ještě zbývá?

Vyšel na chodbu a zabouchl za sebou dveře, aniž se staral o to, koho všechno probudil. Zamířil za ředitelem, zabušil neurvale na dveře a vpadl bez vyzvání dovnitř.

„Co se stalo?" vyskočil profesor Bublirach. Pokoušel se právě udržet na špičce nosu úhoře.  
„Dávám výpověď," vyrazil ze sebe Remus.

Bublirach upustil úhoře na stůl, napřímil se a zakoktal: „Vy, Lupine? Výpověď? A smím vědět proč? Nikdy jste…"

Remus se na poslední chvíli ovládl, i když se neubránil drobnému úšklebku v koutku úst. „No, abych tak řekl… jsem vlkodlak. A právě jsem dostal neodolatelnou touhu jít a jíst lidi. V Rumunsku."

Hodil na stůl svitek pergamenu s výpovědí, vyrazil ze dveří ven a vznesl se do vzduchu.

Dětinské, dost možná. Pasovalo by to spíš k Siriovi.

Jenže on teď bude muset být Siriem za ně za oba.

_ WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek: Postavy, názvy míst a věcí z knih Harry Potter jsou majetkem J.K.Rowlingové a jejího vydavatele.

Tato povídka byla napsaná před vydáním Ohnivého poháru. My víme, že Sirius se před Azkabanem nedostal k žádnému soudu, ale psaní této scény nás hodně bavilo a doufáme, že nám to odpustíte.


	2. Prázdniny v Rumunsku

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_2. Prázdniny v Rumunsku_**

_So you been to school for a year or two  
And you know you've seen it all  
On your best friend's broom thinkin' you'll just zoom  
Down here your type don't crawl  
Play at teachin' school 'cause you think you're cool  
Like a Hogwarts graduate  
Braggin' that you know how the vampires feel cold  
And werewolves got so much soul_

_It's time to taste what you most fear  
And your friends can't help you here  
Brace yourself, my dear_

_It's a holiday in Romania  
It's tough kid, but it's life  
It's a holiday in Romania_

_Don't forget to pack a wife_

_Tak školu už máš za sebou  
Tenkrát na všechno jste koukali z vejšky  
Všechno bylo jasný, skvělý  
A jak jste letěli spolu na koštěti tak jste měli  
Pod nohama celej vesmír  
A tys myslel že každej přece musí znát  
Co ani učitelé nevěděli  
Jak chladný ruce mívá upír  
A vlkodlak jak umí milovat_

_Ale teď přišel čas zkusit, čeho se tolik bojíš  
A brácha ti tady nepomůže  
Připrav se kamaráde_

_Připrav se na prázdniny v Rumunsku  
je to drsný, kámo, ale to je život  
Jsou tu prázdniny v Rumunsku  
Nezapomeň si přibalit manželku_

_( velmi volná variace na text písně skupiny Dead Kennedys, Holiday in Cambodia - WolfieTwin 2)_

Náhlé Brumbálovo zjevení v Transylvánii probudilo k životu vzpomínky, které byly pro Rema mrtvé již dvacet let. Pár jich bylo sladkých, spousta hořkých, a ve většině byly tyto dva pocity tak neodlučitelně spojeny, že když se během let snažil zapomenout všechno špatné, ztratil zároveň s tím i to málo dobrého, co ještě zbývalo. Jak tam stál a hleděl na siluetu hradu zahaleného v mlze, který mu byl domovem, vířily mu znovu v hlavě všechny staré obrazy a on si nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli je chce zase vidět nebo ne.

Jednou věcí si ale jistý byl – z Brumbálova příchodu radost neměl. Odpověděl řediteli na jeho pozdrav rumunsky, angličtina mu připadala nezvyklá a její slabiky příliš hrubé. Navíc se k nim blížila Madame Viteazulová a on nechtěl být nezdvořilý a mluvit v její přítomnosti řečí, které nerozuměla.

„Také vás rád vidím," odvětil chladně.

Pár dětí přiběhlo za nimi, ale Madame Viteazulová je odkázala zpět do kostela a sama zůstala stát a pozorně naslouchala.

„Zvláštní náhoda," pokračoval Remus s nádechem sarkasmu v hlase, „že se procházíte po rumunských horách zrovna před začátkem školního roku."

„Nemohu si dovolit najmout učitele Obrany proti černé magii, aniž bych si ho napřed osobně prohlédl," odvětil Brumbál vážně. Ani v nejmenším se nezdráhal pokračovat v konverzaci v rumunštině. „Rozhodně ne poté, co se stalo minulý rok."

Remus znepokojeně naslouchal historkám o cornwalských raraších, autogramiádách a soubojnickém klubu. Nechtěl si Bradavice znovu připomínat. Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že právě na jeho generaci se Voldemort těžce poznamenal, a nikoho nepřekvapovalo, že kdo měl někdy nějakou znalost Obrany proti černé magii, byl v této chvíli buď mrtvý, nebo v Azkabanu.

Zvláštní bylo, jak si Brumbál o tom Lockhartovi vybavoval až přehnané množství detailů. Remus nechápal, proč mu to všechno říká, dokud mu ovšem v hlavě něco náhle nesecvaklo. Vyrazil ze sebe krátké chraptivé zasmání. „To už stačí," zamumlal, „myslím, že jsem toho chlapa už jednou potkal, i když tenkrát si říkal Zlatovlas Veliký."

„Tak asi před čtyřmi nebo pěti lety?" dotazoval se Brumbál.

Najednou, i když nevěděl proč, měl Remus pocit, že se chytá do pasti. „Nepamatuji se," odpověděl stroze.

„Vlastně můžeš Zlatoslavovi poděkovat za to, jak daleko se tvá pověst rozšířila," sdělil mu Brumbál s naprosto bezelstným výrazem někoho, kdo vykládá všechny karty na stůl, ačkoliv bylo jasné, že tomu je přesně opačně. „Když jsme si – příliš pozdě – uvědomili, že nemá zásluhu ani na jediném z těch hrdinských kousků, co o nich vyprávěl, došlo nám, že v Rumunsku musí působit skutečně mocný čaroděj. Předpokládám, žes to byl ty, kdo zabil toho upíra." Remus se pokusil protestovat, ale Brumbál si ho nevšímal: „A tos věděl, že o tom napsal knihu _Cesty s upíry_?"

„Pro lásku k Seleně," zaklel Remus, „Nedokážu si představit, jak se mu povedlo ji napsat, když byl během celé akce v bezvědomí. Měl jsem mu vymazat paměť."  
„To už není třeba." Brumbál mu stručně pověděl, jak si to Lochart zařídil sám, a hlas mu potom zvážněl a zesmutněl. „Byla to velmi nebezpečná situace," mluvil tak tiše, že se Remus chtě nechtě musel naklonit blíž. Brumbál počkal, dokud se jejich oči nesetkaly, a jeho další slova zazněla v tichu ostře jako výbuch bomby: „Harry i se svými kamarády mohli být mrtví."

Remus zalapal prudce po dechu. „Harry?" vyrazil hlubokým, zastřeným hlasem. Pak na sobě ucítil pohled Madame Viteazulové. „Ne…nevím, koho myslíte."

„Harry Potter," řekl Brumbál.

Samozřejmě, že věděl, o koho jde. Ani dvanáct let nestačilo na to, aby zapomněl na syna Lily a Jamese Potterových, ačkoliv z nějakého důvodu si ho stále pamatoval jako novorozeně a neuvědomoval si, že jednou také vyroste. Zabolelo to, když se v mysli znovu dotkl hluboko uložených vzpomínek. Ačkoliv věděl, že ho Brumbál záměrně provokuje, nemohl si pomoci a byl uchvácen při pomyšlení na to malé dítě, které už je teď vlastně skoro dospělé. Naposledy ho viděl ještě před Fideliovým kouzlem, ale slyšel už o jizvě, o tom, jak ho Hagrid zachránil a… slyšel i o té hrozné mudlovské rodině, se kterou musel žít. I když věděl, že jediný syn Potterových bude u mudlů ve větším bezpečí než by byl s ním, možná poprvé a opravdu ve svém životě tenkrát zatoužil, aby byl skutečným člověkem.

„A… jak se má?" zakoktal. „Myslím, u těch mudlů… a…"

„Jednoho dne z něj bude velký čaroděj," řekl Brumbál a viditelně měl přitom radost sám ze sebe. „Takovým jako by byli James a Lily dohromady."

„Vždycky jsme si dělali legraci, že jestli budou mít James a Lily děti, zvládnou Voldemorta levou rukou," zamumlal si pro sebe Remus.

„No, k dnešku to již zvládl třikrát."

To byl ovšem těžký útok na jeho zvědavost, a nefungoval. Remus strávil už příliš mnoho let předstíráním, že je mu to všechno jedno. „Jsem rád, že je Harry v pořádku a že už ví, že je čarodějem," řekl krátce, „ale oba tu teď ztrácíme čas. Pokud mě omluvíte, vidím ty děti jen jednou měsíčně a musíme cvičit nové kouzlo."

Vrátil se do kostela a sešel po schodech zpět do třídy. Madame Viteazulová ho následovala a ve tváři měla podobně lhostejný výraz jako on.

Všechny děti byli ještě dole, nakupené u zadní zdi a ječeli předstíraným strachem. Remus zjistil, že jeho plášť se mezitím změnil v krokodýla – naštěstí ne úplně, neměl nohy a stačil se doplazit sotva do poloviny místnosti.

„Kdo to udělal?" dožadovala se madam Viteazulová rozlobeně. „Kolikrát vám mám říkat, že…"

„To je v pořádku, to je v pořádku," Remus se smál, a chtě nechtě začal přemýšlet o tom, kolik bodů by za tento kousek strhla Nebelvíru profesorka McGonagallová. Mávl hůlkou a rázem měl svůj plášť zpátky, i když lehce šupinatý a se zuby namísto řady knoflíků.

Žert obrátil jeho pozornost naplno k dětem a měli velmi vydařenou hodinu. Už se stmívalo, když se s nimi loučil a ještě narychlo vymýšlel domácí úkol, který by zvládli s tím málem učebnic, co měly. Když se jim Přeměňování tolik líbilo, předpokládal, že se již příští měsíc dostanou k tomu, aby proměnili šálek v krysu.

Ve spěchu vyběhl schody, protože doufal, že se mu ještě podaří zastihnout Lászla, než půjde spát.

Místo toho, když vyšel na dvůr, našel Brumbála.

Ředitel seděl na kamenné zídce u kostela a tiše si něco broukal.

„Ve Stilpescu svého učitele nenajdete, pane řediteli" řekl Remus suše. „V Rumunsku dnes moc čarodějů není, a těch pár co tu ještě je, tu hodlá i zůstat. Omluvte mě, musím za bylinkářem kvůli bubákovi."

„Za bylinkářem říkáš, Reme?" Brumbál vstal. „Vlastně je tu ještě jeden důvod, proč jsem přišel. Bílý kozlík je v těchto nadmořských výškách mnohem účinnější. Nebude ti vadit, když se k tobě přidám?"

„Ne," zalhal Remus a nenáviděl se za to, že nemá odvahu poslat svého kdysi oblíbeného profesora zpátky, kam patřil. Lockhart a učitel v Bradavicích! Brumbál opravdu střelil vedle. Vyrazil po špinavé cestě nahoru k Lászlově chalupě a nijak se nesnažil přizpůsobit rychlost chůzi Brumbálově věku – nebylo ovšem ani třeba, protože stařec s ním hbitě držel krok.

Byla to celkem dlouhá cesta a Remus během ní už ani nestačil skrývat svůj úžas nad všemi historkami o Harrym, které Brumbál v rychlosti živě vyprávěl. Tak skutečně, od té doby, co byl ještě novorozeně, již Voldemorta porazil dvakrát, jednou jako parazita v Quirellově hlavě (nanejvýš odporné, během těch dlouhých let v Rumunsku neslyšel o podobném kouzlu) a podruhé ukrytého v deníku Toma Raddla – to už bylo o něco méně komplikované kouzlo, ovšem o nic méně nebezpečné.

Harry byl nejen chytrý, ale měl i správný smysl pro neplechy. Kvůli němu byl Nebelvír ve školním poháru už na posledním místě a nikdo s ním nechtěl mluvit, ale potom on a jeho přátelé každý zvlášť vyřešili jednu část hádanky, která je dovedla ke Kameni mudrců. Remus se nemohl neusmát při myšlence na to, jak výzdoba na závěrečné slavnosti náhle změnila barvy ze zmijozelských na nebelbírské. Něco takového nedokázali tenkrát ani oni.

Popis Harryho přátel mu také učaroval. Tak jasně, jako kdyby tu stáli před ním, spatřil před sebou tři mladé tváře, jak se vynořují uprostřed tetelícího se vzduchu zpod Jamesova neviditelného pláště. Zelenooký Potter, rudovlasý Weasley (některé věci zůstávají stejné) a dívka s neposlušně rozcuchanými vlasy a inteligentní jiskrou v očích. Herminona na něj zatím dělala trochu přísný dojem, ale dostane se z toho – nejlepší studentka za posledních pět let, podle Brumbála. Možná že Harryho doplní, možná že spolu vytvoří takovou dvojici, jako svého času James a…

_Dost_. Ať se ho Brumbál snažil přimět vytahovat na světlo jakékoliv vzpomínky, ať se znovu ocital tváří v tvář jakýmkoliv minulým ranám, na Siria myslet prostě nebude. Už dávno zjistil, jak i v jádru nevinná bytost může být rozpolcená věrností dvěma stranám a jak lehké je udělat špatné rozhodnutí. Zklamaná důvěra a neschopnost odpustit ho ani ne před deseti měsíci přinutily spáchat něco, co on sám nazýval vraždou, i když nikdo jiný by to tak nenazval.

Sirius byl zrádce a je pryč – ale Harry je naživu a Hermiona ho zajisté Voldemortovi zradit nehodlá.

Konečně dorazili k Lászlově farmě. V osvětleném okně viděli bylinkáře, jak se sklání nad něčím u kuchyňského stolu. Remus zaklepal a po vyzvání otevřel dveře. László seděl před řadou ampulí, pečlivě třídil a počítal zrnka a ručně popisoval cedulky. Vypadalo to, že má spoustu práce a Remus, překvapený, že László nepoužívá kouzla, jen doufal, že kvůli jejich příchodu neztratí při počítání nit.

„Přišel jsem kvůli bubákovi," řekl spěšně, „nebudeme rušit." Postrčil Brumbála ven ze dveří směrem ke skladu obilí.

„Myslím že byste si mohl kozlík vyzvednout později, možná zítra," navrhnul. Ve tváři se mu mihl slabý úsměv, když si uvědomil, že získá odpověď na otázku, která ho odjakživa zaměstnávala - v co se bubák promění tváří v tvář profesoru Brumbálovi?

Když se vzdálili od osvětlených oken, znovu je pohltila temnota. Na cestě ke kamenné sýpce jim svítily jen hvězdy a na vzdálených horských vrcholcích se občas zablesklo. Když se přiblížili ke dveřím, uvnitř se ozvalo zaječení. Ven vyrazila kočka a proběhla jim mezi nohama, za ní vylétlo jablko a dopadlo opodál na zem.

„Bubák musí být ještě uvnitř," zamumlal Remus. „Jdete také nebo počkáte venku?"

„Bude mi potěšením vidět tě při práci," řekl Brumbál přívětivě. „Pokračuj prosím."

Remus kývl, pobaven tím, že má být pro jednou v roli mistra a ne studenta, ačkoliv to samozřejmě bylo jen zdání. Vykouzlil na hrotu hůlky slabé světlo a pomalu a zlehka prošel dveřmi. Starý čaroděj ho následoval, ale zůstal postávat hned za nimi. V mihotavém světle zahlédli obrysy kamenných desek, které sloužily jako police pro pytle s obilím. Ty tu ležely poházené a ve tmě vypadaly jako hřbety spících slonů. Remus se napřed sklonil ke spodním přihrádkám a nadzvedával postupně všechny kameny a pytle. Jeho snaha ale vyšla naprázdno, protože bubáka, který se skrýval v sudu s jablky hned u dveří, nakonec objevil Brumbál.

Remus se otočil právě včas a zahlédl, jak z Brumbálovy hůlky vyrazil paprsek modrého světla, na dřevěnou podlahu dopadl kus krvavě rudého kamene a dokutálel se mu k nohám. Zaslechl Brumbála něco zahuhlat tak tiše, že nepostřehl ani tón ani obsah jeho slov, a z červeného kamene s lupnutím vypučela růžová křidélka, kámen se vznesl ke stropu a zmizel.

„Takže je pryč, konečně," řekl Remus hlasitě. Stařec pár minut neodpovídal a vypadal, že myslí úplně na něco jiného. Protože se obecně považovalo za neslušné ptát se druhého čaroděje na to, co viděl při setkání s bubákem, Remus nic neříkal. I tak se ale pokoušel uhádnout, co ten červený kámen znamenal.

„Pryč, ano," přikývl Brumbál. Pohlédl směrem ke stropu, kde bubák – kámen zmizel, a řekl: „Myslím že jsem ti už vyprávěl o kameni mudrců. Možná bys neřekl, že představuje ne jednu, ale hned dvě obavy – strach z věčného života a strach z předčasné smrti, kdy po sobě člověk zanechá nedokončené dílo." Stočil pohled do stínu, kde tušil, že stojí Remus. „Kámen je zničený a mě zůstal už jen jeden strach. Jestli je to požehnání, netuším."

Bylo trapné slyšet Brumbála mluvit o svých skrytých obavách. Remus napůl tak trochu očekával, že bubák bude zmatený a promění se v něco tak absurdního jako třeba pár děravých ponožek.

„Vzpomínám si, že László má jeden pokoj navíc, kde byste mohl zůstat přes noc," pronesl poněkud studeně, když opustili sýpku a pod nohama jim rachotil štěrk. Byl vztekem bez sebe, že nedokázal Brumbála odehnat jako nějakého nezvaného ducha.

„A ty Reme, kde bydlíš?" zeptal se Brumbál přívětivě. Byla to ovšem řečnická otázka, protože si už vše samozřejmě zjistil a věděl všechno, co potřeboval.

„Na hradě. Na kopci. Pěšky je to dost daleko," dodal, „takže bych měl jít."

„Jsi tam sám?" podivil se Brumbál.

„Ano… teď, ano." Už to byly čtyři roky od doby, kdy živá či neživá bytost naposledy překročila práh hradu. Uběhlo to jako mrknutí oka, ale Remus nikdy neztratil ponětí o čase, už protože byl citlivý na střídání měsíčních fází. Bylo to padesát úplňků od bitvy, přesně dvakrát tak dlouho uplynulo od dob, které trávil ve společnosti Červíčka, Tichošlápka a Dvanácteráka.

Zatřásl hlavou, aby se té myšlenky zbavil. Přesně tohle byl důvod, kvůli kterému nechtěl ředitele vidět. „Byl bych vám vděčný, kdybyste nerušil mé soukromí," pokračoval chladně, ale neodvážil se použít silnější výraz. „Přišel jste hledat učitele Obrany proti černé magii, ne kontrolovat bývalé studenty, kteří už jsou léta dospělí. Proč nejdete do Ameriky? Robert Woods-Halley nedávno dopsal skvělou a téměř kompletní monografii o Nemrtvých; možná by rád šel do Bradavic." Nebylo těžké sledovat nejnovější literaturu, dokonce ani na hradě v Rumunsku. Pravidelně dostával předplacený časopis, který se vždy po sedmi dnech sám zničil - bylo to tak levnější.

„Všechny nás zajímalo, co s tebou je," řekl zamyšleně Brumbál. „Minerva si tuhle vzpomněla, jak tě fascinovali Zvěromágové." Pronesl tu větu zcela nevinným tónem, ale protože to byl Brumbál, skutečnost byla nejspíš úplně jiná. „Byli jsme na tebe všichni hrdí, Reme. Moc."

„Pff." Tenhle nesmysl bylo to poslední, co Remus očekával, nebo chtěl slyšet. Došli k chalupě a on se rozhodl změnit téma. „Mám vás představit Lászlovi nebo můžu jít?" Zaplavil ho pocit viny, když všechna stará úcta k Brumbálovi byla náhle ta tam. Odjakživa si sám o sobě myslel, že na něj lichotky nepůsobí, ale myšlenka, že si na něj McGonagallová vzpomněla, ho trochu dojala. Pomyslel si, jestli ještě stále honí myši. „Pozval bych vás nahoru do hradu na noc, ale je to dost daleko. Dovnitř se nedá přemístit ani letět. Chrání ho víc kouzel než Bradavice a většině z nich sám pořádně nerozumím." Doufal, že tím Brumbála dostatečně odradil, aniž při tom musel dát najevo co si opravdu myslí.

Ale ředitel si stál na svém. „Jsem starý, ale venkov mám rád," řekl klidně. „Víš, že jsem do Stilpescu přišel pěšky z Avrigu? Jsem na cestě už tři dny a kromě bolavých nohou mi nic nebrání jít dál."

Remus pomalu kývl hlavou a podíval se, jestli se v Lászlových oknech ještě svítí. Teď, když se vzdal, nemohl dost dobře táhnout sebou starce do hor a nemít nic k jídlu. Bylinkář byl naštěstí stále vzhůru a třídění semen již dokončil. Dostali pytel jídla, vzali si Brumbálův bílý kozlík a vydali se vzhůru po horské stezce. Brumbálova obuv byla dobrá, ale neměl sebou plášť a začínalo být mrazivo. Remus mu nabídl vlastní, s omluvou se za krokodýlí zuby.

Všude panovala hluboká tma, nejen protože měsíc byl v novu, ale protože skrze nízké, hutné mraky neproniklo ani světlo hvězd. Remus vyvolal v dlani hrst třepotajících se, červených plamenů, dost jasných aby jim posvítily na cestu, ale zase ne moc, aby nepřitáhly pozornost nezvaných hostů. Červené světlo jim neoslňovalo oči, takže si na temnotu rychle zvykli a jak se ponořili do mlhy, zřetelně vnímali obrysy balvanů před sebou na cestě. Remus se soustředil na úzkou pěšinu a na udržování světla, ale nedokázal přitom neposlouchat Brumbálovy historky. Přistihl se dokonce, že je zklamaný, když se Brumbál chvílemi odmlčel, buď protože se zrovna složitě protahoval mezi žulovými balvany nebo komentoval místní flóru a své vlastní výlety do Transylvánských Alp. Najednou, nevěděl ani proč, promluvil Remus na Brumbála v angličtině: „Určitě jsou pořád v maléru, ti tři, co?"

„To jsou…" přikývl Brumbál. Stezka vedla hodně do kopce a dýchání už pro něj bylo o něco těžší, ale energie měl stále jako čtyřicátník. „Někdy mám dojem, jestli nebyla chyba dávat jim starý Jamesův plášť."

„Tys jim dal…?" Remova ostražitost polevila, ohromen se zastavil a zůstal stát. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co kdy Brumbála oslovil jako sobě rovného. Bylo těžké zbavit se náhle pocitu, že je mu zase dvanáct, dívá se přes ten velký stůl a čeká na svůj trest. Až teď si plně uvědomil, že Brumbál přesně rozuměl tomu, co většina dospělých nikdy pochopit nemohla, že nebezpečí, maléry a neplechy patří ke vzdělávání stejně jako učebnice kouzel.

Přemýšlel, co se asi stalo s Pobertovým plánkem.

A Jamesův syn se určitě nesnažil… ne, jistě že ne, neměl důvod. Ale kdyby přesto… jakým zvířetem by byl? A Ron, a Hermiona?

„Přijal jste někdy ještě nějakého vlkodlaka?" zeptal se náhle Remus. Nechtěl použít ten trpký tón, ale z nějakého důvodu jeho otázka tak vyzněla.

„Ne, vlastně… jste dost vzácní, abych tak řekl, alespoň v Británii. I když bych rozhodně neváhal, kdyby vyvstala příležitost."

Remus si odkašlal a přidal trochu víc plamenů, aby posvítil na zvlášť obtížné místo na hřebenu kopce. Byli již na vrcholu, zbývalo jen přeplahočit se kamenitou stezkou k hradu. Ještě nebyl vidět, protože mlha byla velmi hustá a jen chvílemi ji prosvětlil blesk zdálky.

„Tolik dnů jsi chyběl," pokračoval Brumbál a těsně ho následoval, „a dokázal jsi odmaturovat jako třetí nejlepší ve třídě… Pamatuješ si na hodiny Obrany?"

„Byl jsem čtvrtý," opravil ho Remus a hrdlo se mu stáhlo, když si vzpomněl na Lily, se kterou vždy soutěžil a se kterou se téměř každý rok prali o třetí místo. Na konci sedmého roku ho však porazila, když získala téměř nejvyšší možný počet bodů při zkoušce z Kouzel, kdy se jí podařilo předvést těžké De Duobus Malisovo kouzlo, o kterém předtím nikdo nikdy neslyšel.

A na hodiny Obrany si také vzpomínal, i když ne zrovna s radostí. On a Severus vedli stále nerozhodnou válku, aniž kdy na sebe vůbec zvýšili hlas. Zmijozelští byli vztekem bez sebe, že je Nebelvír poráží, a Remus na oplátku nesnesl pohled na někoho s tak stupidním a neodborným přístupem k Černé magii. Už tehdy věděl, že při setkání se skutečným nebezpečím je arogance a nedostatek respektu jistou cestou ke zkáze, a posledních dvanáct let ho v jeho přesvědčení jen utvrdily. „Má Harry nějakého … soupeře?" zapřemýšlel nahlas. „Někoho jako byl pro nás Severus Snape?"

„Ale ano… vlastně má co dělat se samotným Severem. Učí v Bradavicích již šestým rokem lektvary."

Proč musí být každý, kdo je dobrý v lektvarech, být zároveň zákonitě tak vlezlý, pomyslel si Remus hořce. „Ale nemá nic proti Harrymu, ne? Totiž, není tu přeci důvod…"

„Má, obávám se. A dává to velmi najevo."

„Kvůli Jamesovi?" Bylo to jasné, Severus nebyl z těch, kdo zapomínají staré křivdy. Ale stejně… „Ten kluk je sirotek, vychovávaný u mudlů! To není to samé jako kdyby to byl sám James…"

„Nemá ho kdo chránit, abych řekl pravdu," přisvědčil Brumbál mnohosmyslně, když Remus zaklepal svou hůlkou na ztrouchnivělou hradní bránu a zrušil první ochranné kouzlo, které jim bránilo ve vstupu.

Brumbál byl sice silný a energický muž, ale přesto byl velmi, velmi starý a byl akorát tak zralý pro postel. Remus ho provedl polovinou hradu, která byla neporušená, ale když procházeli hlavní síní, vynořil se náhle odněkud vlhký průvan a ředitel si přitáhl krokodýla těsněji k tělu a zachvěl se.

Nehodilo by se, kdyby tady nejlepší čaroděj na světě, ať už tu je vítán nebo ne, dostal zápal plic. Remus ho zavedl do rohové místnosti, která kdysi byla vězením, možná mučírnou – dveře tu byly železné, skoro palec silné a stěny byly z kamenů tak těsně posazených u sebe, že se průvan nedostal dovnitř ani ven. Jako v jediném pokoji v celém hradu tu zůstal celý strop a tak tu Remus skladoval všechny svitky a knihy. Někdy v zimě tu i spal, zvlášť v nocích po úplňku, kdy mu nebylo dobře a postrádal teplou srst.

Místnost, něco mezi vězením a knihovnou, byla holá a vzduch v ní byl cítit plísní, protože se tu v létě skoro nevětralo. „Je to rozhodně nejteplejší pokoj," řekl omluvně, „podívám se, co by se s tím dalo dělat."

Když mávl hůlkou, zvedl se oblak prachu a sazí a oba začali kašlat. Přenesl sem pár přikrývek z vlastní postele – ochranná kouzla umožňovala přemísťovat předměty uvnitř hradu, ale nikoliv zvenku. Ani Brumbál si nemohl přinést vlastní postel.

Když viděl Removu snahu, Brumbál na chvíli znovu ožil. Maxwellův démon, umístěný v jednom z rohů místnosti, začal mávat zuřivě rukama, které připomínaly lopatky větrného mlýna, aby nahnal teplo dovnitř a chladný vzduch ven, a studené kameny začaly brzy příjemně hřát. Brumbál rozsvítil lampy nade dveřmi a mezi policemi s knihami a na rezavém roštu vedle přikrývek z ovčí kůže zapálil malý oheň.

„Myslím, že zapalovat tady oheň není zrovna nejlepší nápad," řekl spěšně Remus. „Není tu odvětrávání, chápete." Nechtěl říct, k čemu jednou rošt použil, a ten pach… utěšoval se tím, že se zatím nezdálo, že by Brumbál ten slabý, ale přesto zřetelný pach spáleného lidského masa, poznal. Věděl snad, že upíři musejí být po smrti spáleni, aby neoživli?

Rema napadlo, jestli ředitel někdy zabil upíra.

Nebo vlkodlaka.

Nebo člověka.

„Udělám vám čaj, když dovolíte," řekl a vzal konvici a sáček s výbornou bylinnou směsí, kterou připravil László podle starého tibetského receptu. Spíš než čaj to byl oteplující lektvar, možná okořeněný nějakým zjemňujícím kozlíkem, jaký právě koupil Brumbál, a ředitel brzy pokojně usnul.

Remus zhasl všechny lampy kromě jediné a prošel poničenou velkou halou zpět do západního křídla, kde obvykle spal. _Jsme tu víc chráněni před magií než před deštěm,_ pomyslel si, když se položil do přikrývek a dírami ve stropě pozoroval hromobití venku.

Vzbudil se brzy, protože chtěl odsud ředitele dostat co nejrychleji a co nejslušněji, a potom měl nějakou práci okno hradu. Každý den se stmívalo o pár minut dříve, zima byla již na pochodu a přítomnost nečekaného hosta mu připomínala, jak nedostatečně byl připravený. Ráno bylo chladno a nejdříve musel zažehnout krb ve velké hale a z Lászlovy mouky a cukru udělat chleba. Kouzelný kvásek kynul jen pár minut a zatímco Remus čekal, vzpomněl si na Maxwellova démona. Byl rychlejší než běžná zahřívací koula, ale Remus nevěděl, jak ho vyvolat, a tak překročil kamenný práh do Brumbálova pokoje, aby si ho vypůjčil.

Ke svému úžasu spatřil, že je Brumbál již vzhůru – seděl na svém provizorním lůžku a četl si poslední výtisk Nosferatova měsíčníku. „Á, dobré ráno, Reme," řekl a prohlížel si ho skrz své půlměsícové brýle. Maxwellův démon stále ještě stál v rohu a zuřivě v chladném ránu máchal lopatkami.

„Spal jste… dobře?" zeptal se Remus váhavě. V ranním světle se místnost jevila ještě ubožejší než včera při světle pochodní. Během těch let už přestal vnímat, jak se v rozích usazují chuchvalce prachu a jak se i ten zbývající nábytek pomalu, ale jistě rozpadá. Takové pohostinství tedy nabídl Albusi Brumbálovi - chabý výraz vděčnosti za vše, co pro něj starý čaroděj udělal. Víc než jindy si teď přál, aby Brumbál konečně odešel, a brzo.

„Hrad není zrovna, hmm, v nejlepším stavu," řekl Remus mdle. „Vidíte, že opravdu nemám moc co nabídnout. Takže, udělám nějakou snídani a…"

„Ach, Reme," Brumbál ho přerušil a v jeho hlasu byl znát odstín úžasu a možná i pýchy. Rozhodně ne lítosti, kterou Remus očekával. „Musela to být hrozná cesta."

A Rema najednou napadlo, že jeho úsudek možná nebyl tak dobrý, jak si myslel, a že mu možná Brumbál nakonec opravdu porozuměl. Skutečně, byl to kus cesty, od učitele Přeměňování na Akademii v Hracholuskách k lovci nestvůr v Rumunsku, a všechno začalo v malém anglickém městě, ještě na menším nádraží… a bez čtyř měsíců to bylo dvanáct let…

- -

Mokrý čumák se mu otřel o ruku. Napůl vzhůru zamumlal: „Běž pryč, Tichošlápku."

To jméno ho rázem probudilo. _To už nikdy nebude. Nikdy._

Otevřel oči a zjistil, že zírá do chundelatého obličeje. Ležel na lavičce s hlavou přímo proti psímu čenichu. Ovšem namísto velkého černého psa se světlýma, inteligentníma očima (nemysli na ty oči) vedle něj seděl ovčácký pes a jeho oči se ztrácely pod hnědobílou srstí.

Pes mu olízl tvář, usedl na zadní a zvědavě si Rema prohlížel. Ten se natáhl a podrbal ho na hlavě.

„Taky čekáš na vlak?" zamumlal omámeně. Pes místo odpovědi začal mávat ocasem a divoce s ním zametal zem. (_Kde je teď? V Azkabanu?_)

Remus se pomalu posadil a protáhl se, zatímco ho chundelatý pes trpělivě pozoroval. Přitáhl si plášť k okolo ramen, aby se ochránil před chladem prosincového rána. (_Tam je pořád zima._)

Z komínů ve městě stoupal dým a vinul se okolo kamenné kostelní věže. Ulice, ležící z většiny na opačné straně tratě, se probouzely k životu. První paprsky slunce zápasily s mračny na obzoru. (_Uvidí ještě někdy sluce?_)

První vlak měl přijet až za čtvrthodinu, ale neměl kam jinam jít. Vlastně, po tom co tak ukvapeně opustil Akademii, strávil zbytek noci na této lavičce zachumlaný do pláště. Rychle si uvědomil, že není v takové kondici, aby mohl letět celou noc. Stačil doletět do Little Buttermere, kde chtěl chytit vlak do…

… kam? Kam půjde teď? Slova o tom, že jede do Rumunska, se mu jen tak opile skutálela z jazyka, zatímco na něj ten blázen ředitelovská civěl. Teď, za jasného ranního světla, ho přepadly pochyby. Bylo někde na světě místo, kde by i vlkodlak mohl být vítán? Ani náhodou. Takové místo neexistovalo.

Ale alespoň byl volný. (On nikdy volný nebude.)

Obrysy města se mu před očima rozmazaly a místo něj se objevilo šedé, nepřátelské skotské pobřeží, vlny se tříštily o skály a ostrov byl v hávu mlhy sotva vidět. (Zůstat na tom ostrově už navždy).

Rána byla příliš čerstvá a ač se snažil sebevíc, nezastavil slzy, které mu začaly stékat po tváři. Sklonil hlavu a protřel si rukou oči. Tohle mu nepomůže. Jestli chce zůstat na svobodě, musí si zachovat zdravý rozum.

Pes mu položil hlavu na koleno a přátelsky zakňučel. Slepě natáhl ruku aby ho pohladil, ponořil ji do dlouhé srsti a cítil, jak se celé tělo s údery ocasu rytmicky otřásá.

A najednou se pes odtáhl, krátce zaštěkal a byl pryč. Remus překvapeně vzhlédl. Před ním stál malý muž v těžko popsatelném obleku a jedině dlouhý plášť dával znát, že by snad mohl být čarodějem. Remus se rychle narovnal a hluboce se nadechl v úsilí zastavit slzy, které ho bodaly v očích a v nose. Nedůvěřivě si druhého muže prohlížel.

„Dalo mi to zabrat, než jsem vás našel, profesore Lupine," pronesl muž laskavým hlasem a vodnatě modré oči těkaly okolo.

„Moje výpověď vám nestačí?" zavrčel posměšně Remus. „Poslali vás, abyste mě dorazil? Což takhle stříbrná dýka do srdce?"

Tváří druhého čaroděje přeběhl zmatený a zaražený výraz. Remus nechtěl být tak krutý, ale byla to opravdu jedna z pěti cest, jak zabít vkodlaka, a kterýkoliv alespoň z poloviny kompetentní učitel Obrany to musel vědět. Remus nebyl čtvrtý ve své třídě jen náhodou. Studoval všechny možné způsoby zabíjení vlkodlaků stejně pečlivě jako jeho spolužáci, ačkoliv mi to působilo mnohem větší bolest, než si kdo mohl představit.

„Cože? Žertujete, doufám. Ach ne, to jistě ne," malý muž se jemně zasmál. „Můžu se tu posadit? Lítám tu snad už několik hodin."

„Vítejte v mé nové pracovně," odpověděl Remus s temným úšklebkem a pokynul k lavičce. „Zrovna jsem se snažil naučit psa pár věcí, než jste přijel."

Profesor Herman, neboť tak se muž jmenoval, učil Obranu proti Černé magii na Akademii v Hracholuskách a za celý semestr si s Remem vyměnili asi pět slov, ačkoliv Remus zastupoval v jeho hodinách, když byl nemocný. Samozřejmě, snažil se vyhýbat se kontaktu s učitelem Obrany ze strachu, že by jeho tajemství mohl odhalit. Čaroději mohlo být něco mezi šedesáti a sedmdesáti lety, měl pozvolna řídnoucí šedé vlasy a malou pleš nyní zakrytou beztvarým hnědým kloboukem. Vypadal celkově trochu měkce a Rema často napadalo, díky čemu se stal učitelem Obrany. Ačkoliv učitelské schopnosti nebyly zrovna to, co se v Hracholuskách od učitelů vyžadovalo.

„Jak jsem říkal, dalo mi to dost práce vás najít," vydechl Herman, odložil koště a malou tornu na lavičku a posadil se. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval. „Byl jsem opravdu překvapený a smutný, když jsem se dozvěděl o vaší výpovědi, profesore Lupine. Takový dobrý učitel. To mi říkali sami studenti, abyste věděl."

„Zato teď už si to o mně myslet nebudou," řekl Remus, zkřížil ruce a odvrátil pohled stranou.

„Myslíte protože… kvůli vašemu…"

„Prokletí," dokončil Remus chladně. Otočil se zpět k druhému muži a řekl obviňujícím tónem: „To jste myslel, ne? Protože jsem vlkodlak."

„Ano, totiž se studenty si nikdy nemůžete být jistý," odpověděl Herman přemýšlivě. „Byl jsem překvapený stejně jako všichni ostatní, když mi to ředitel řekl. Vytáhl mě z postele minulou noc poté co jste odešel. Byl z toho úplně vyřízený."

„A poslal vás, abyste mě…"

„Nebesa! To ne," zasmál se mužík, „jen se chtěl ujistit, že není třeba kouzlem nebo lektvarem očistit školu." Remus se místo odpovědi suše zasmál.

„Bublirach není v těchto věcech příliš… ehm… znalý," prohlásil Herman diplomaticky.

„Ani v mnoha jiných," řekl Remus temně a překvapeně zaznamenal, že Herman pokýval hlavou a usmál se na souhlas. „Proč jdete za mnou, smím-li se zeptat? Výzkum vlkodlaků v terénu?"

Herman se slabě zasmál a Remus na něj pohlédl se zvědavostí, jako kdyby učitele Obrany viděl poprvé v životě. Zdálo se, že mu nečiní problémy sedět vedle vlkodlaka, což bylo více, než by Remus očekával od většiny čarodějů.

„Ředitel mi prozradil jednu neobyčejnou věc, kromě vašeho… ehm… tajemství. Říkal, že se chystáte do Rumunska. Je to pravda?"

Remus se hořce usmál a přál si, aby ta slova mohl vzít zpět. Popravdě neměl ani tušení kam by měl jít, aby byl v bezpečí tak daleko od lidí, jak jen mu jeho skrovné prostředky mohly dovolit.

„Nevím," odvětil. „Nejsem si teď jistý."

„Aha," řekl Herman zaraženě. Potom pokračoval s novou myšlenkou. „Proto jsem přišel. Mluvil jste o Rumunsku a já vím o někom… mám přítele, který…" na chvíli se zarazil a díval se do země, a po chvíli vzhlédl s nadějným pohledem v očích. „To bude vyžadovat malé vysvětlení, profesore Lupine, mohu?"

„Myslím, že tenhle titul už nikdo potřebovat nebude. Říkejte mi Remus, prosím."

„Reme, dobrá tedy. A pro vás jsem Jonathan," pronesl důležitě. Remus mu naznačil, aby pokračoval. Učitel Obrany proti černé magii si pár chvil pro sebe něco huhlal a pečlivě vážil slova stejně jako si kuchtík vybírá kousky jablka na koláč. Remus pozoroval, jak jeho dech tvoří v chladném zimním vzduchu obláčky páry.

Na nástupiště pozvolna přicházeli cestující, po jednom i po dvojicích, obtíženi kufry a balíky. Barevné krabice, pravděpodobně vánoční dárky, vykukující z jedné tašky, připomněly Removi, že všichni tito lidé mají domovy a rodiny. I on měl matku, lidskou matku. Věděl, jakou bolest jí svým odchodem způsobí, ale břemeno neustálého lhaní a skrývání ho přemohlo. Byl vděčný, když ho z bolestného přemítání vytrhl Hermanův váhavý hlas.

„Možná jste se divil, jak jsem přišel k tomu, že učím na Akademii v Hracholuskách," začal nejistě.

„Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, a podle učební osnovy pro vaše hodiny bych řekl, že akademie je pod vaši úroveň," řekl Remus jemně. „Ale více jsem se tím opravdu nezabýval, vzhledem ke své situaci."

„Ano, snad. Většinu své kariéry jsem pracoval pro ministerstvo, a v poslední době nejvíce pro Odbor magické ochrany. Měli jsme dost práce během těch let, kdy byl Vy-víte-kdo – hm – aktivní, ale vypadalo to, že v odboru chtějí více mladé krve, víte jak to chodí." Odmlčel se a v obličeji se mu objevil úšklebek. „Za dva roky jsem odešel do důchodu. Má žena je mrtvá už deset let a já jsem neměl pořádně kam jít. Vždycky jsem chtěl jít do Lake Districtu, a tak jsem nakonec vzal místo učitele v Hracholuskách. Vím, že nejsem nejlepší učitel, ale sám se utěšuji myšlenkou, že pravděpodobně žádný z našich studentů se v životě nepotká ani s jednou z těch skutečně mocných bytostí, jaké na světě existují, a o kterých učím." Znovu se odmlčel a pohlédl zpříma na mladšího muže. „Vy, na druhou stranu, máte nevídaný dar Obrany proti černé magii."

„Děláte si legraci!" zachraptěl Remus, vyskočil a otočil se zády ke starému muži, aby skryl své překvapení. Pak se otočil na jedné noze a vyštěkl: „Vy víte co jsem! Jsem to já, o kom učíte své studenty, jsem to já, koho je učíte rozpoznávat a zabíjet. Jak můžete prohlásit tak absurdní věc?"

„Můj milý pane, prosím, posaďte se, zamumlal Herman. Zatímco mluvili, na nástupiště směřovalo čím dál více lidí a začalo tam být poměrně plno. V jednom okamžiku se všechny oči obrátily na Rema, který stál a třásl se vztekem.

„Pozoroval jsem vás," mužík pokračoval a hleděl do strnulého obličeje nad sebou, „spolu s ostatními učiteli a zaznamenal jsem, jak skvěle učíte mou třídu, když jsem byl nemocný. Rozhodně bych nikdy neřekl, že někdo … z vašeho rodu … bude mít takový talent. Možná na to nevypadám, ale za svou kariéru jsem už viděl mnoho Temných tvorů a vím něco o tom, jaké úsilí to vyžaduje, zabít je. Prokažte mi prosím tu laskavost a pokuste se mi uvěřit."

Remus, stále ještě ohromený Hermanovými slovy, se pomalu posadil na lavičku. Nijak neprotestoval, když začal druhý muž znovu mluvit.

„Ještě na Ministerstvu jsem pracoval s jedním neobyčejným mužem, který se stal mým dobrým přítelem. Přišel do Anglie před padesáti lety z Rumunska. On a jeho matka uprchli před nějakým konfliktem, který zničil zbytek rodiny. Můj přítel – říkal si Alec, i když celým jménem se jmenuje Alexandru, mi nikdy neřekl nic bližšího. Alec byl po léta na Ministerstvu největším odborníkem na magickou obranu. V těchto schopnostech se mu nikdo nemohl vyrovnat. Ale jak jsem řekl, staří čarodějové již asi nemají co nabídnout, alespoň podle těch – promiňte – idiotů z vedení Ministerstva."

„A co se stalo vašemu příteli?" Remus se lehce zašklebil, když si vzpomněl na vlastní nedávné popotahovačky s úředníky.

„Loni se rozhodl, že se vrátí do své rodné země. Pomohl jsem zařídit všechno potřebné a vyprovodil jsem ho. Už se nemohl dočkat. Jeho rodina bydlela několik generací v horách v Transylvánii a dozvěděl jsem se, že je tam někde nějaký hrad. Několik měsíců se neozval, až pak jsem dostal kratinkou zprávu, že se dostal zpět na svůj hrad, ale víc neřekl."

Herman zmlkl a natáhl se pro svou tornu, položil si ji na klín a něco hledal. Vytáhl mnohokrát zpřehýbaný kus pergamenu a podal ho Removi: „Před dvěma týdny jsem od Aleca dostal tohle. Jak zjistíte, nevěděl jsem moc, co s tím dělat."

Remus rozbalil pergamen, který byl potrhaný a skvrnitý, jako by sova, která ho nesla, proletěla nejméně jedním monzunovým deštěm.

_Můj nejdražší příteli Jonathane,_

_píši ve spěchu, i když bych nerad zanedbal optat se na tvé zdraví a úspěchy. Vím, že učíš na škole pro čaroděje. Jaká škoda, že nejlepší školy v Rumunsku jsou již dlouho zavřené! Hledám čaroděje, který by mi asistoval při nebezpečné práci a pomohl udržet můj domov chráněný. Rád bych tě požádal, jestli bys mi někoho nedoporučil, možná i některého studenta. Plat nebude problém. Těším se na Tvou rychlou odpověď, neboť situace se rychle zhoršuje._

_Srdečně zdraví,_

_Alexandru Arghezi_

Mladý čaroděj papír několikrát obrátil v ruce, než ho hrubě hodil zpátky Hermanovi, a řekl: „A vy myslíte, že já jsem ten pravý? Slyšel jsem, že hory se tam jen hemží vlkodlaky. Nepředpokládám, že by si váš přítel najal jednoho, aby odehnal ty ostatní."

„Na druhou stranu, pravděpodobně znáte vlkodlaky lépe než kdokoliv … Ačkoliv, pochopil jsem, že hrad Argheziho rodiny odjakživa ohrožovali upíři. Vlkodlaci jsou proti upírům částečně imunní, věděl jste to?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a ani neskrýval své překvapení.

„Vskutku," usmál se Herman, potěšen, že ví něco, co Remus ne, „krev vlkodlaků je pro upíry jedovatá, chápete. Vlastně jim způsobuje jistý druh šílenství. To v Británii málokdo ví a využívá, ale v Rumunsku je to běžné, jak mi Alec řekl.

„Takže, Remus Lupin, lovec upírů. To jste myslel?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

Ostrý hvizd ho přerušil. Lidé mávali na dva sedící čaroděje a řadili se do fronty k přijíždějícímu vlaku. Herman vrazil pergamen zpět do torny, zavřel ji, vstal a sebral ze země koště.

„Tak pojďte. Vysvětlím vám to ve vlaku."

Remus se nepohnul, ale tázavě se na něj podíval. „Takže … vy také dáváte výpověď?"

„Proboha, to ne," odvětil starý profesor se smíchem. „Ale zítra začínají vánoční prázdniny a myslím, že si najdu trochu času na výlet do Rumunska, s vámi. Rád bych Aleca znovu viděl a pořádně vás představil."

Nástupiště se téměř vyprázdnilo a těch pár zbývajících lidí spěchalo rychle k otevřeným dveřím, kde už stáli průvodčí a pomáhali jim do vlaku. Herman uchopil Removy kufry a koště a čile je zvedl, v druhé ruce svíraje vlastní koště a tornu.

„Pojďte, no tak," přemlouval ho. „Neřekl bych, že do půlnoci ještě nějaký vlak přijede."

Remus se stále ještě napůl ohromený zvedl a vzal si od Hermana všechny věci. Mohl nastoupit na vlak tak, jak ostatně chtěl už předtím. Mohl ale důvěřovat Jonathanu Hermanovi natolik, aby s ním odjel do Rumunska? Nevěděl, ale rozhodl se, že ho po cestě vlakem alespoň vyslechne. A tak nastoupil a netušil, jak dlouhá ta cesta bude a kam ho zavede.

-

Profesor Herman si toho roku vzal o něco delší dovolenou, než čekal, a vrátil se do Hracholusk až uprostřed února. Když se ho na to někdo ptal, jemně se usmál a řekl prostě, že prováděl výzkum vlkodlaků v terénu.

Byla to mrazivá cesta a trvala mnohem déle, než si kterýkoliv z nich dokázal představit. Když se plahočili cestou po kolena ve sněhu už třetí den v řadě, pochyboval Remus, že mu ještě někdy v životě bude teplo. Pláště s vlněnou podšívkou a dobré boty nakoupili v Bukurešti společně se svetry, šálami a rukavicemi, ale v horách mrazu nešlo uniknout.

Zima byla tak tvrdá, že je přinutila zůstat v Bukurešti o den déle a museli čekat, až budou cesty protažené, aby se mohli dostat blíže k malé vesnici Stilpescu. Strávili ten čas téměř pohřbeni v Bogzově knihkupectví, což byl úžasný starobylý obchod v čarodějnické čtvrti. Emil, starý a sečtělý majitel obchodu, jim rád udělal čaj a hodiny s nimi hovořil, takže měl Remus šanci procvičit si rumunštinu. Mnohojazyčný lektvar, který použil, nenaučí nikoho cizí řeč, pokud ji sám neprocvičuje. Během týdne se mu v hlavě sama od sebe vybavovaly názvy většiny věcí a jeho jazyk si pozvolna osvojil gramatickou strukturu, ačkoliv se mu po lektvaru často dělalo mdlo a bolela ho hlava. Na konci druhého týdne, když opustili hlavní město a vstoupili na území Transylvánských Alp, se mu hlava pročistila a cítil, že mluví téměř plynule.

Všude okolo vířil sníh a skoro je oslepoval. V takovém počasí bylo létání nemožné, kvůli čemuž se rozhodli dokončit cestu pěšky. Remus se o staršího čaroděje v tomto počasí bál. Herman si nestěžoval, ale vypadalo to, že den za dnem je pro něj těžší držet krok. Měsíc měl za tři dny dojít do úplňku a to je nutilo k ještě většímu spěchu. Remus už jako obvykle cítil v útrobách známé škubání, i když oblohu celý den zakrýval příkrov sněhu a měsíc nebyl vidět. Ulevilo se mu, když jeden mrazivý a ke kostem pronikající poryv větru rozehnal sněhové vločky a odhalil vpředu na cestě seskupení domků a záblesk červené kostelní věže nad nimi.

„Už jsme skoro tam," zakřičel Remus zpátky na starého čaroděje, který byl pozadu.

Zastavil se a počkal na Hermana, vzal ho za ruku a ukázal směrem k matným obrysům budov. Mužík kývl, jeho oči – které jediné z něj byly pod šálou a kloboukem vidět – vypadaly unaveně, ale pozorně. Nepromluvili, dokud ve vesnici nenašli přístřeší.

Teplo a vůně linoucí se z pekárny přiváděla Rema po téměř osmi hodinách ve studeném sněhu skoro k šílenství. Paní Blandianová pobíhala okolo, vzala jim pláště a šály a dala je usušit ke krbu, zatímco její muž krájel ještě kouřící hnědý chleba. Sesedli se okolo dřevěného stolu se šálky čaje, s chlebem a medem.

„Čarodějové, co?" povídal pekař, „a v takovém počasí? Vy nejste odsud, co?"

Ani se nesnažili skrývat, že jsou cizinci. Jejich světlá kůže, teď červená a rozpraskaná od mrazu, kontrastovala s bledými obličeji a černými vlasy jejich hostitelů. Přes veškerou snahu stále mluvili s městským přízvukem a nerozuměli všem výrazům, které se v horách používaly. Pan Blandiana je ale přijal přívětivě. Čarodějů bylo již tak málo, že se snažili držet pospolu. Jen jejich plán na cestu do hradu se mu moc nezdál.

„Toho starého muže, co tam prý žije, jsem nikdy neviděl," řekl, „ale čas od času posílá svého služebníka sem dolů pro zásoby. Když už se ptáte, tak podle mě to byl špatný nápad, vracet se do toho hradu. Měli ho nechat tak jak byl."

Remus na něj tázavě pohlédl, ale než mohl vznést vhodnou otázku, paní Blandianová se do toho vmísila: „Vesnice má už dost problémů s vlkodlaky, co se tu prohánějí, a s tím, co žije v Petrosnových jeskyních." Otřásla se, viditelně nechtěla svůj strach pojmenovat.

„Tiše, ženská!" řekl její manžel ostře. „Není třeba vytahovat minulost. Tady pánové všechno uvidí brzy sami." Vypadalo to, že je považuje za pomatené, ale vcelku neškodné. Jestli chtějí jít a nechat se zabít, je to jejich věc. Poskytl jim postel pro jednu noc, ale když příštího dne vyrazili ze dveří, neskrýval radost.

Slabé slunce vrhalo na náves mdlé stíny, když procházeli okolo malého kostela. Brzy nechali vesnici za sebou schovanou ve sněhových závějích horského údolí. Ještě v Bukurešti jim sova přinesla přesné instrukce, jak najít cestu na hrad. Arghezi také poslal kompasový kámen, malý začarovaný drahokam, který zářil, když se natočil do správného směru. Takto vyzbrojeni se vydali do hor.

I s mapou a kompasem se jim jen tak tak dařilo držet se směru. Obrovité závěje jim cestu často zablokovaly. Naštěstí bylo možno sníh odstranit mávnutím hůlky. Mnohem větší problémy jim způsobovaly nepravidelné hromady žulových balvanů skrývající se pod sněhem a když se je snažili přelézt, mnohokrát v nich uvízli.

Jonathan byl stále unavenější a nakonec požádal Rema, aby na něj použil Kouzlo zahánějící únavu. Jak tak čekali, než se dostaví účinek, začal Remus přemýšlet, do čeho se to nechal uvrtat. Až doteď se soustředil jen na detaily – kupování oblečení, učení se řeči, hledání cesty – a nemyslel na to, co přijde, až dorazí k cíli. Uvidí ho Arghezi rád? Herman váhal, zda napsat svému příteli, že čaroděj, kterého přivede do Rumunska, je vlastně vlkodlak, i když ujišťoval Rema, že Alec všechno pochopí. Ale jak to mohl Jonathan Herman vědět? Nikdy nemusel čelit všem těm emocím, z nichž většina byla záporných, které setkání s vlkodlakem probouzelo. Remus ano.

Přesto se snažil udržet si naději, protože se mu nechtělo vracet se zpět (a popravdě se celkem bál, jestli by to Jonathan teď zvládl). Po necelém týdnu stráveném v ukrutném mraze se smál sám sobě za nápad, že chtěl kdy zdivočet v Rumunsku. Když se to nepodaří, slíbil si, že si najde pěkné místo někde ve Španělsku nebo Portugalsku. Někde, kde nesněží.

Slunce bylo nízko nad obzorem a když dorazili k cíli cesty, bylo schované za těžkými mračny. Hrad Arghezi zprvu vypadal jako nějaký další horský vrchol, postavený ze stejných šedých kamenů a pohřbený ve sněhových závějích. Ale když se dostal do pořádného výhledu, objevily se v jeho obrysech pravidelnosti, které svědčily o tom, že je to dílo lidských rukou. Osamělá kamenná věž vyrůstala z dvouposchoďové stavby jako paže vztyčená k nebi. Víc nespatřili, dokud neprošli okolo masivní železné brány.

Starý muž, Jonathan ho oslovoval Michael, i když mluvil rumunsky, bránu otevřel. Neříkal skoro nic a nesdělil, jak věděl o jejich příchodu, když je vedl napříč zasněžený dvůr do hlavní budovy. Ta měla také dvě patra, i když horní okna byla zatemnělá. Plochá střecha nad středem budovy, pokrytá sněhem, dávala tušit, že se pod ní skrývá velká síň.

Michael, pravděpodobně hradní sluha, je provedl těžkými dubovými dveřmi, poté co hůlkou odstranil kouzlo, které je drželo pevně zamčené. Postrčil je do studené kamenné haly, osvětlené slabě několika pochodněmi. Před nimi se zvedalo široké schodiště a mizelo nahoře ve tmě. Michael jim vzal zavazadla, ale poradil jim váhavě, aby si nechali pláště na sobě, dokud nedojdou do hlavní síně. Následovali ho, doprovázeni jen údery bot na kamenné podlaze.

Po spoře osvětlené chodbě působila hlavní síň jako exploze barev a tepla. Remus zamrkal a zastavil se, aby si jeho oči zvykly a aby se zorientoval ve všech vůních, které vnikaly do jeho napůl zmrzlého nosu. Síň měla skutečně vysoký zaklenutý strop, který ve stínech podpíraly masivní trámy. Na podlaze ležely rozházené bílé a hnědé houně. Na všech zdech visely tapisérie zářící zelenou, hnědou a červenou barvou a uprostřed šedých odstínů byly vítaným zpestřením. Nábytku nebylo moc - velký dřevěný stůl, něco málo židlí různých velikostí a tvarů a pár menších stolků.

Podle vůně sloužila tato místnost i jako kuchyň. Removy oči a nos přitahoval velký kamenný krb daleko na druhém konci haly. Když vešli, stál před ním zády k nim vysoký muž. Teď se svižně otočil a jak k nim pospíchal přes celou síň, objevil se mu v dlouhém oválném obličeji úsměv. Měl na sobě hnědý plášť, který se mu při chůzi zamotával do nohou.

„Jonathan!" vykřikl angličtinou s téměř bezchybným přízvukem, popadl přítelovy ruce do svých a vřele ho objal. „Počasí tě neodradilo. Skvělé! Jak je ti, po tak dlouhé cestě?"

Pár hlasitých kýchnutí odpovědělo na otázku za Jonathana. „Sníh … tak, a je to tady," Jonathan se otřepal a vypadal stejně jako Remus zmatený ze všech zvuků a vůní po tak dlouhém čase stráveném na tichých a prázdných horských cestách.

Alexandru Arghezi byl o hlavu vyšší než Remus a jeho husté černé vlasy, na skráních šedivějící, ho dělaly ještě vyšším. Jeho dlouhý obličej byl tvrdý a kostnatý, ale zjemněl, když se usmíval, zrovna tak jako teď. Tmavé jiskřivé oči si prohlíželi Hermana i jeho mladého společníka.

„Alecu, vypadáš výborně. Horský vzduch ti svědčí," povídal Jonathan, když mu Arghezi pomáhal z pláště. Remus si také sundal plášť, šálu i klobouk. Odněkud se vynořil Michael, vše vzal a stejně rychle zmizel.

„Jsem rád zase doma," řekl Alexandru vesele, ale potom trochu klidněji dodal, „i když nikdy se nemůžeš úplně vrátit … ale stýskalo se mi a je to znovu můj domov."

Zadíval se na Rema a okamžik si ho pozorně prohlížel, což přimělo Jonathana, aby řekl: „Alecu, mohu představit…" zarazil se a pokračoval rumunsky, „to je Remus Lupin."

„Celých třicet let jsi mi tvrdil, že se jednou naučíš mou řeč, Jonathane," smál se Alexandru, „vidím, že tě to stálo hodně rozhodování a sil." Potřásl Removi vřele rukou a i ve chvíli, kdy se smál, si ho jeho oči pozorně prohlížely. „Vy musíte být ten učenec, o kterém mi můj přítel vyprávěl."

Remus ustoupil a cítil se po tom popisu trapně, protože si vroucně přál zanechat školní prostředí a vše, co s ním bylo spojené, za sebou. Jeho oči se setkaly s tím pozorným pohledem a odpověděl rumunsky: „Škola už je za mnou. Teď hledám… jiný druh práce."

Alexandru se krátce ostře zasmál a pustil Remusovu ruku. Poplácal oba po zádech a řekl: „Pojďte k ohni, zehřejte se, musíte být zmrzlí."

Během jídla oba staří přátelé mluvili o lidech a událostech, které Remus neznal. Všichni tři seděli u masivního dřevěného stolu, osvětleného krbem, obsluhoval je Mihail (jak znělo jeho jméno v rumunštině). Alexandru vysvětloval, že chová ovce, kozy a kuřata ve zvláštní stáji uvnitř hradu přes celou zimu. Mihail ho kdysi doprovázel do Anglie a udělal teď výborný skopový guláš.

Zatímco dva muži rozprávěli, Remus se mezi druhým a třetím chodem (nemohl si v poslední době dovolit mnoho masa a skopové měl obzvlášť rád) rozhlížel po obrovském pokoji. Hrad byl starý téměř čtyři sta let, z toho tři sta let ho obývala rodina Arghezi. Ponurá zákoutí a klenby Removi z nějakého důvodu připomněly Bradavický hrad. Nevěděl přesně proč, protože strop velké síně v Bradavicích byl úplné nic v porovnání s tím, co se rozprostíralo teď nad ním. Snad to dělal ten pocit věčnosti, pocit, že by u tady krbu mohl jako čaroděj sedět v jakémkoliv věku, v jakékoliv době.

V průběhu jídla byl Jonathan postupně méně a méně hovorný. Dny plahočení v mrazivém větru na něj dolehly - kýchal a kašlal po celou dobu, co se snažil držet konverzaci se starým přítelem. Po večeři se Remus s Jonathanem usadili do židlí v polokruhu okolo krbu. Alexandru se postavil ke krbové římse, která byla vyšší než on, a nalil oběma sklenku starého portského.

„Vinné sklepy," vysvětloval, když zvedal láhev a světlo z krbu probleskovalo krvavě rudým vínem, „zůstaly nepoškozené, když jsem byl pryč. Hrad sice obývala spousta kreatur, ale ani jedna neměla nejmenší chuť na víno. Za což jsem opravdu vděčný. Tenhle ročník 1927 z Cockburnu by měl v Anglii cenu minimálně pěti set liber."

Remus, který téměř nepil a o víně nevěděl vůbec nic, si prohlížel rubínové dno sklenice. Přepočítávání na mudlovské peníze mu činilo potíže, poznal jen, že tohle víno je silné, aromatické a velmi, velmi staré. Jonathan, který seděl nalevo od něj, se vína sotva dotkl, usnul v objemném koženém křesle a oheň z krbu dával jeho obličeji hořečnatý výraz.

„Jonathan mi pověděl, že jste absolvent Bradavic, Reme," řekl Alexandru, „a že jste tam byl doporučen Albusem Brumbálem."

„Co?" Remus, který do té doby jen tiše zíral do plamenů a neuvědomil si sílu vína, vyskočil. „Ano, to je pravda. Znáte Profesora Brumbála?"

„Ale ano, vskutku velmi dobře. Často jsem se s ním radil, když jsem byl na Ministerstvu. On je velmi dobrý čaroděj, vždy ochotný pomoci." Naklonil se a dolil Removi skleničku dříve, než stihl zaprotestovat, potom láhev položil a usadil se vedle krbu do vysoké dřevěné židle s vyřezávanými opěradly.

„Zajímalo by mě," uvažoval Alexandru, „proč se absolvent Bradavic, nejspíš oblíbenec samotného ředitele, rozhodne přijít sem a hledá, jak jste řekl … jiný druh práce." Ve světle plamenů se jeho oči černě zaleskly, když otočil hlavu a pohlédl na svého hosta.

A je to tady, pomyslel si Remus a napadlo ho, jestli má Alexandru alespoň matné tušení, koho si té noci vzal do svého hradu. Těžké víno mu nejspíš vyhnalo z hlavy jeho vrozené zábrany, nebo možná říci to v cizí řeči bylo jednodušší: „Chtěl jsem odejít z Anglie, protože jsem vlkodlak."

Alexandru Arghezi neřekl nic, jen lehce povytažené obočí bylo jedinou známkou pohnutí v jeho jinak nečitelném výrazu. Za Remem se ozval tlumený výkřik a zvuk tříštěného skla, jak Mihail, který uklízel ze stolu, upustil skleničku na kamennou podlahu. Remus se zmateně otočil a stačil na sluhově tváři přečíst výraz hrůzy a náhlé bolesti, výraz, který dobře znal a často vídal ve zlých snech.

„To je v pořádku, Mihaile," nařídil Arghezi ostře. Pak ale starostlivě a jemnějším tónem dodal: „Uklidím ten zbytek. Vezmi prosím pana Hermana do postele."

Sluha se opatrně přiblížil a sledoval po očku Rema, jako by ten měl každým okamžikem vyskočit a kousnout ho. Jeho tvář teď byla jen kamennou maskou, strach a hrůza se skryly pod její povrch jako ryba pod led zamrzlého rybníku. Držel se od Rema tak daleko jak mohl, zvedl Hermana pomocí hůlky a jemně ho nesl pryč z haly. Teprve když jeho kroky zcela utichly, Arghezi znovu promluvil.

„Musíte Mihailovi prominout. Vlkodlaci zabili jeho rodiče, když mu bylo šest. Od té doby žil v naší rodině." Vyslovil to s účastí, ale jinak celkem všedním tónem, což Rema současně překvapilo a zmátlo. „Nechtělo se mu se sem vrátit."

Remus si uvědomil, jak pevně svírá křehkou skleničku, a rychle ji položil. Ještě pořád nevěděl, co říct. Uvědomoval si hořký Mihailův hněv a současně se mu vybavily vlastní vzpomínky na to, jak byl pokousán jako malý chlapec. Ta událost vyvstala teď jasně před jeho očima, i když si jen s obtížemi pamatoval hrůzu, kterou tehdy musel cítit. Od té doby častokrát cítil zoufalství, úzkost, vinu, ale nikdy skutečný strach.

„A ty Reme," zeptal se Alexandru klidně a začal mu tykat, „kdy tě kousl vlkodlak?"

Remus trochu koktal, když mu sděloval jméno vesnice, kde bydleli jeho rodiče. „Je to skoro dvacet let. Byly mi … skoro čtyři roky. Pamatuji si velmi málo."

„Blízko Oxfordu, říkáš?" zeptal se Alexandru se zájmem a mnul si prsty bradu. „Vlkodlaci nejsou v Anglii běžní, vůbec ne. Dvacet let… počkej… Krišpín Bělohlav, to musel být on."

Žádná slova by nedokázala popsat Remusovo překvapení. Co mu to Alexandru vykládal? Znal toho vlkodlaka? Slepě natáhl ruku po skleničce vedle křesla, zvedl ji ke rtům, napil se a ze silného sladkého vína začal kašlat.

„Jak? Vy jste znal…" dostal ze sebe nakonec.

„Věděli jsme na Ministerstvu o pohybu každého vlkodlaka," zazněla věcná odpověď. „Nikdy jich nebylo tolik a drží se zpravidla na jednom teritoriu. Krišpín byl obtížný případ. Hmmm. Mluvil vybraným způsobem, hrál výborně šachy, ale…neměl žádné svědomí. Varovali jsme ho, ale…"

„A co se mu stalo?" zeptal se Remus mdlým hlasem, ale obával se, že odpověď zná. Kupodivu, ačkoliv mu ten druhý naprosto změnil život, vzpomínal na něj Remus s pocitem ne nepodobným sympatii. Ještě za školních let ho tu a tam napadlo, co se s tím vlkem stalo (věděl že to byl samec, a dost mladý) – tak trochu doufal, že se mu nakonec někde podařilo nalézt takové přijetí a přátelství, jakého se dostalo Removi v Bradavicích. Byly to bláhové naděje a dozvědět se v několika slovech drsnou skutečnost bylo jako kdyby mu uprostřed krásného snění někdo chrstl do obličeje kýbl studené vody.

Alexandru vzdychl a spustil ruce v gestu marnosti. „Chytil jsem ho…při činu. Zabil tříčlennou rodinu. Koneckonců, my jsem ho varovali."

Rozhostilo se ticho, přerušované jen praskáním ohně. Remus se nemusel ptát na podrobnosti. Znal zákon stejně jako Arghezi. Zabít vlkodlaka za úplňku nebyla vražda, za jakýchkoliv okolností.

„Takže Albus Brumbál tě vzal do Bradavic," pokračoval Alexandru. „Jak neobyčejné."

„Pokud vím, byl jsem tam jediný…jediný z nás," Remus překvapil sám sebe, že byl ještě schopný mluvit.

Alexandru se zvedl a začal pomalu přecházet před krbem s rukama založenýma za zády. Remus již vzdal snahu svému hostiteli porozumět.

„A Jonathan mi psal, že máte jisté schopnosti, i když mi zdaleka neřekl o všech, jak vidno… Zajímavé. A užitečné, velmi užitečné." Vypadal, jako že mluví sám k sobě, spíš než že by vedl konverzaci. Náhle se obrátil k Removi, který stále držel prázdnou skleničku.

„Nebojíš se snad jiných vlkodlaků?"

„Nikdy jsem žádného nepotkal," přiznal Remus, „ale nemyslím, že bych se jich bál." Jediné psovité šelmy, se kterými měl zkušenost, byli psi, vlastně jeden konkrétní pes.

„A upíři? Pochybuji, že jsi někdy potkal upíra," prohlásil Alexandru drsně. Když Remus zavrtěl hlavou, pokračoval: „V Británii se o upírech a Transylvánii dělají vtipy. Slyšel jsem je na Ministerstvu moc často – od čarodějů, kteří by měli být o něco chytřejší. Ale tady veškerý smích přestává. Nemrtví nás lákají… a je těžké jejich písni odolat."

Posadil se zpět na židli, podepřel si rukou bradu a podíval se zpříma na Rema. „Upíři vyhnali před padesáti lety mou rodinu z tohoto hradu. Podle toho, co říkají lidé z vesnice, ho mnoho let obývali. Když jsem se vloni vrátil, byli každopádně pryč a hrad byl prázdný patnáct nebo dvacet let." Nevypadalo to, že by se mu po nich stýskalo. „Ale já je najdu…"

Remus se pomalu vzpamatovával z vinného opojení a zeptal se: „Řekl jste, že potřebujete pomoc. Myslel jste právě tohle, vyhnat Temné tvory z hradu?"

„Hrad je teď bezpečný," řekl Alexandru hrdě. „Použil jsem tu kouzla několika stupňů. Kouzla působí na opevnění a na všech branách, pochopitelně. Navíc se nedá přemisťovat ven ani dovnitř. A tu a tam jsem rozmístil pár…ehm…pastí. Ne. Upíři se do hradu vrátit nemohou, dokud jsem tu já pánem. Ale, venku za hradbou jsou věci dost zlé. Přes tři sta let moje rodina zodpovídala za to, že je tato oblast bezpečná. Lidé z vesnice pod námi žijí ve strachu. To je špatné. Mám zodpovědnost za ně, i za sebe." Hluboce zavzdychal a mluvil dál: „Ale už nejsem mladý, Reme. Nemohu to dělat sám."

„Určitě byste důvěřoval vlkodlakovi?" řekl Remus a vyjádřil tak obavu, která ho pronásledovala po celou cestu.

„Albus Brumbál ti věřil."

Po této větě se Remus zachvěl. Profesor Brumbál nevěděl ani polovinu z toho, co se v Bradavicích dělo. Důvěřoval by mi i poté, co by věděl, jak jsem každý měsíc ohrožoval všechny lidi? pomyslel si, a nikoliv poprvé.

„Nemám moc praktických zkušeností," pokusil se oponovat Remus.

„Hochu," odbyl ho Alexandru s mávnutím ruky, „vyučil jsem stovky čarodějů, a spousta z nich byla mnohem hloupějších, než ty vypadáš."

Remus se znovu zadíval na dno skleničky a v mysli mu vytanula ještě jedna otázka, na kterou myslel od chvíle, kdy opustil domov. „Je pravda, že upíři… že krev… že naše krev jim škodí?"

Starý čaroděj se ostře zasmál a odpověděl: „Ano. Krev jakéhokoliv savce upíry udržuje při životě. Ale krev vlkodlaků jim způsobuje jistý druh demence, je to něco jako nemoc, kterou mudlové nazývají vzteklina. Upírům se začne dělat pěna u úst, potom ztratí rozum a zešílí, někdy i na několik let. Počítám, že tady v okolí se už upíři naučili se vlkodlakům vyhýbat."

„A co když upír kousne vlkodlaka?" zaváhal Remus s další otázkou.

Alexandru pokrčil rameny. „Žádný upír tě nekousne víc než jednou, a aby se oběť stala upírem, je zapotřebí alespoň tří kousnutí." Zamyslel se. „Ale domnívám se, samozřejmě, že pravidlo tří kousnutí platí i pro vlkodlaky. Někteří tvrdí, že vy se stáváte upíry snadněji než jiní smrtelníci…"

To už bylo na Rema moc. Zdálo se mu, že se pokoj začíná točit, ačkoliv on se nehnul ze svého místa. Nepříliš jistě se postavil na nohy a řekl: „Nejsem si jistý…" Zapotácel se a chytil se židle. Alexandru vyskočil, uchopil ho za jednu paži a vyvedl ho z haly. Remus zjistil, že jen co opustili sálavé teplo, hlava se mu vyjasnila a chlad kamenné chodby ho osvěžil.

Netušil, kam mají namířeno, ale starý čaroděj ho vedl skrz prázdnou vstupní síň a dál do široké chodby. Jak postupovali, Alexandru vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil rotující kouli studeného žlutého světla, která se vznášela nad zemí pár stop před nimi. Remus si všiml, že se ocitli v nějaké galerii, protože po obou stranách visely obrazy ve vyřezávaných rámech vždy s malou zlatou cedulkou, která prozrazovala jméno každého Argheziho předka. Většina portrétů vypadala ospale, i když pár jich v polospánku zamávalo. Bylo tu i pár prázdných rámů. Jak kráčeli dlouhou, temnou chodbou, portréty byly stále novější a data na cedulkách mladší. Témeř u konce našel Alexandrovo jméno ještě s jedním. Alexandru a Mircea Arghezi, stálo na zlatém obdélníčku. Remus se zastavil a pohlédl na zasmušilou a vážnou mladší verzi svého hostitele.

„Můj bratr se na obraze neobjevil už několik let," vzdychl Alexandru. „Obávám se, že je ztracený."

Položil Removi ruku na rameno: „Pojď. Máš být už v posteli."

Poslední portrét zmátl Rema úplně nejvíc, ale Alexandru spěchal pryč, aniž by mu dal šanci položit další otázku. Ve vyřezávaném zlatém rámu zbyly jen potrhané zuhelnatělé zbytky plátna, ze kterého se nedala rozpoznat, jaká osoba na něm byla. Anna Maria Arghezi, bylo pod ním napsáno.

-

„Víš určitě, že to chceš udělat?" Alexandru mu s obavami hleděl zblízka do tváře. Stáli na nádvoří vedle masivní železné brány. Světlo zapadajícího slunce ozářilo vrcholky hor, ale on a Remus stáli ve stínu hradu.

Remus se zachvěl a přitáhl si plášť těsněji k tělu. Plášť byl to jediné, co měl na sobě, a zatoužil po teplém kožichu namísto téhle hloupé lidské kůže. Kývl hlavou, řeč ho pomalu počínala zrazovat, jak se jeho lidská část chystala proměnit. Zbývalo pár minut do východu měsíce. Něco se v něm vzedmulo, něco co cítil již několik dní, a vrhlo ho to k bráně jako plachtu v ostrém větru.

Starý čaroděj pozvedl hůlku a zrušil kouzlo na bráně. Se zaskřípěním se otevřela.

„Doufám, že najdeš co hledáš," zavolal ještě za Remem, který už se obrátil k hradu zády. Okamžitě potom bránu zavřel a umístil kouzlo zpět na své místo. Když zašel zpět na nádvoří, hřeben hor se konečně ponořil do tmy.

Nehybný vzduch náhle pročíslo táhlé zavytí a zmizelo kdesi vstříc přicházející noci.

_Wolfie Twins_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek: jako obvykle, všechno z knih Harry Potter patří Velké J.K.Rowlingové.


	3. Vůdce smečky

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_3. Vůdce smečky_**

_„Lupul îsi schimbã pãrul, dar nãravul ba."  
(Vlk může ztratit zuby, ale nikdy svou přirozenost.)_

Rumunsko, rok první

Jakmile za ním Alexandru zavřel bránu, sundal ze sebe Remus plášť a pohodil ho přes nejbližší balvan. Stál teď nahý ve studeném větru, slunce na západě klesalo a na opačné straně pomalu vycházel měsíc. Jakékoliv šaty, které by na sobě měl během proměny, by později roztrhal na kousky, ale plášť si přinesl, protože již naučil vlka v sobě, aby ho vzal do tlamy a táhl ho sebou – alespoň chvíli. Pevně doufal, že si to tuhle noc bude pamatovat, protože taková zima jako tady ve Skotsku nikdy nebyla a on nemohl tušit, kde se ocitne ráno. V kapse byly pečlivě ukryté tabulka čokolády a kompasový kámen, ale hůlku se vzít neodvážil, nechtěl riskovat, že ji ztratí nebo rozkouše. Portugalsko, pomyslel si a zachvěl se. Nebo možná Kalifornie.

O pět minut později již zcela zapomněl, co se mu na tomto místě nelíbilo. Náměsíčník zvedl plášť, i když nevěděl jistě proč, a postavil se na balvan, aby přehlédl své okolí.

Kdyby byl skutečným vlkem, dělal by Náměsíčník svému rodu jen čest. Byl silný a štíhlý, šedivá hustá srst chránila před jakýmkoliv počasím a rychlost patnácti mil za hodinu pro něj byla večerní procházka. V obou svých podobách měl ale jednu nápadnou zvláštnost. Inteligence, která z něj dělala pečlivého a přemýšlivého studenta, dala jeho vlčí podobě dvojnásobnou dávku škodolibé vychytralosti, která byla pro jeho druh charakteristická. Věděl, že na hradě jsou lidé, čenichal chvíli okolo brány a hledal cestu dovnitř, ale potom stejně rychle toto místo opustil. Přes bránu nebylo možné se dostat, ale on měl teď na hraní celé Rumunsko.

S lehkostí se brodil sněhem až na nejvyšší bod hory, odkud mohl přehlédnout celou okolní krajinu. Údolí bylo ponořené v mlze a sněhu, ale nad vzdálenými vrchy bylo nebe již čisté a poslední paprsky slunce je zbarvily do ruda a oranžova. Náměsíčník odjakživa miloval sníh. Během těch několika sněhových bouří v Bradavicích trávil úplňky dováděním ve sněhu, hrabal v něm díry, chňapal po sněhových vločkách a štěkal. Tichošlápek tyto vzácné chvíle, kdy jeho vlčí přítel projevoval nečekanou ochotu k hraní, vždy s nadšením vítal a připojil se k jeho hrám jak nejlépe dovedl. Ale psí srst nebyla tak hustá, brzy byl promočený až na kůži a každou chvíli si lehal, aby si vykousal kousky ledu z chlupů na tlapkách.

Náměsíčník si tyto vzpomínky neuvědomoval a necítil ani vinu a žal, kterými byla soužená jeho lidská duše, když myslel na Siria. Vše, co věděl, bylo, že své nejšťastnější chvíle strávil ve sněhu, a pobíhal v závějích s divokou radostí a jeho ohromné tlapy rozprašovaly sníh na všechny strany. V těchto kopcích nebyl žádný lidský pach a v tento okamžik byl vlkodlačí zabijácký instinkt ztlumen pouhou radostí z rychlosti a volnosti. Zastavil se na malém vršku, zvedl čenich k obloze a vydal ze sebe hlasité, mrazivé zavytí.

Odněkud se ozvalo zavytí v odpověď.

Náměsíčník se přikrčil a hbitě se rozhlížel. Ze svého stanoviště mohl spatřit kohokoliv, kdo by se snažil vyšplhat k němu na vrchol, a tak pár minut čekal.

Když se nic nedělo, několikrát krátce zaštěkal, něco jako „Kdo je tam?" v psí řeči.

Stejné zaštěkání za jeho zády ho přimělo, že se okamžitě otočil. Za závěji se objevila huňatá hlava, podobná té jeho, ale mnohem menší. A pak druhá, spíše zrzavá než šedá a patřila zvířeti ještě o něco menšímu. Pak třetí a čtvrtá.

Vlci. Skuteční.

Náměsíčník nikdy neviděl skutečné vlky. Psi z farem okolo Prasinek před ním utíkali, když ho potkali, a jedinou zkušenost s pravidly psího chování měl s Tichošlápkem. V jeho mysli zůstalo dost z člověka i z krotkého vlkodlaka, který se kdysi toulal okolo Bradavic ve společnosti svých napůl zvířecích přátel, a tak pomalu obešel skupinku vlků ne proto, že by se jich bál, ale protože věděl, že to se od něj očekává. Sklonil hlavu, aby vypadal méně hrozivě, a několikrát zamával ohonem.

Nevypadalo, že by se ho báli. Smečka se přiblížila, až se nakonec setkali v jednom kruhu a Náměsíčník se přivítal s dominantním párem, napřed se zrzavou vlčicí, potom se šedým vlkem a očichali si vzájemně nosy. Další dva ze smečky byla pravděpodobně mláďata, i když ne ze stejného vrhu. Jeden byl téměř dospělý, druhý ještě štěně. Chvíli se vzájemně obcházeli, vzdalovali se a znovu přibližovali a nakonec všech pět přisedlo na zadní a společně zavylo.

Potom vlci odešli a Náměsíčník je sledoval s podivným šimráním v břiše. Trvalo dlouho, než se znovu postavil, vykousal si led z tlap a seběhl znovu dolů z kopce.

Honil králíka, brodil se v potoce a jednou potkal lišku. Ale většinu času jen běhal, pod sněhem a skrz závěje a zastavil se jen aby z čiré radosti zaštěkal. Bylo to už velmi dlouho, kdy se naposledy mohl volně proběhnout, takže úsvit byl již blízko, když si uvědomil, že by se měl vrátit. Ještě jednou zavyl směrem k měsíci, jako kdyby ho to mohlo zastavit na jeho dráze, a vyrazil zpět po vlastních stopách. Ale neušel ani pár kroků, když si musel znovu lehnout. O pět minut později byl skrz naskrz promrzlým, mokrým, vyčerpaným a co bylo nejhorší – bosým člověkem. Někde po cestě také ztratil plášť, ale po několika pokusech ho s pomocí kouzel, díky magickému kompasu, který zůstal v kapse, našel.

Kdyby nebyl hrad tak dobře chráněn, mohl si přivolat i pár bot, ale to teď nepřipadalo v úvahu. Zvedl límec pláště, aby si ochránil obličej před větrem, a proklel svou vlastní hloupost. Avšak právě prožitá noc na něj působila tak nějak osvěžujícím dojmem, že na starosti přestal myslet. Bude muset prostě nějak dojít pěšky, kompas a stopy mu nedovolí sejít z cesty.

„Hej, ty tam!" ozval se mužský hlas nedaleko.

Remus se zarazil. Nemohl přijít na žádnou výmluvu, která by v jeho situaci vyzněla dostatečně přesvědčivě, zvlášť pokud hlas patřil čaroději. Zoufale se snažil něco vymyslet a když zvedl oči, spatřil na dvě stě yardů před sebou muže.

Spíše to byl ještě chlapec, určitě mu nebylo ještě dvacet, možná ani ne osmnáct. Měl tmavé vlasy a byl bledý jako duch, se stejnými stíny pod očima, které Remus dobře znal.

A kromě toho byl úplně nahý.

Rema to nijak zvlášť nešokovalo ani nepřekvapilo, i jemu samotnému se to několikrát stalo. Možná byly všechny ty zvěsti o Rumunsku pravdivé. Co ho ale znepokojilo, byla chlapcova děsivá vychrtlost. Vystupující žebra a klíční kosti jako by každou chvíli měly protrhnout kůži.

„Co je?" zavolal a doufal, že jeho slovní zásoba o pěti stech slovech mu bude užitečná.

„Ty nejsi odsaď, že ne?"

„Ne," zavolal Remus odpověď. „Bydlím na hradě."

„Na kterým hradě?"

„Na tom na kopci – Arghezi."

Chlapec se napřed zatvářil ostražitě, ale pak se zašklebil a ukázal na stopy. „To je tak asi dvacet mil."

„Dvacet mil?" Remus se polekal. Kdyby se tak mohl naučit brát si sebou hůlku, aby se mohl přemístit, když už se mu povedlo provést takovouhle hloupost. Mohl by jí nosit v soudku na krku, jako bernardýni…

„Já bydlím za kopcem," řekl chlapec. „Jestli chceš jít dovnitř a …chápeš…trochu se dát do pořádku, můžeš jít se mnou." Nepohnul se a čekal na Removu odpověď. Odehrávalo se to stejně jako s vlky v noci. Chlapcova slova byla jako mávnutí ohonem a na Removi bylo, aby nějak odpověděl.

Neměl moc na vybranou, protože již přestával cítit nohy, a kromě toho, čeho by se vlastně mohl bát? „Děkuji," řekl zdvořile, přitáhl si plášť ještě víc k tělu a rozběhl se k místu, kde stál chlapec. Spíš se brodil, než běžel, protože závěje byly hluboké, a i když mu jeho proměna přinesla tentokrát víc radosti než bolesti, byl unavený.

„Z jaký jseš smečky?" zeptal se chlapec, když Remus došel blíž. Za ním se táhly jeho vlastní otisky tlap, běžely na východ a ztrácely se v mlze. Na místě, kam sotva dohlédl, spatřil několik dalších stop, které běžely opačným směrem a sbíhaly se v místě, kde byl sníh rozházený a zakrvácený. Vlkodlaci, alespoň tři. Musel je včera v noci jen těsně minout.

„Z jaké co?" zeptal se a zíral fascinovaně na otisky.

„Ty vážně nejsi odsaď," zamumlal chlapec a prohrábl si rukou mokré vlasy. „Kdo jseš, Němec?"

Před nimi se již objevila chalupa, zasazená do skalní rozsedliny. Zvenku vypadala útulně a teple. Remus si pomyslel, jestlipak ji chlapec postavil sám.

„Ne, jsem…Skot," odpověděl na otázku. Ve skutečnosti byl Angličan, ale po letech v Bradavicích byl jeho přízvuk natolik skotský, že ho mohli cizinci snadno považovat za Němce. Nepovažoval za důležité vysvětlovat takový detail patnáctiletému rumunskému vlkodlakovi.

Chlapec otevřel dveře a Remus s radostí vstoupil. Uvnitř to nebylo tak útulné, jak čekal, ve skutečnosti byla i uvnitř zima a podlaha byla holá.

„To sem nevěděl, že jsme i ve Skotsku," řekl chlapec. „Minutku, seženu dříví."

Remova omezená znalost rumunštiny nebyla připravená na takové mudlovské termíny.

„Co prosím?"

„Dříví," zopakoval chlapec, „chápeš, dřevo na spálení, aby tu bylo teplo." Rty a prsty měl zmodralé a třásl se.

„Promiň," omluvil se Remus. „Asi jsem si myslel…totiž, myslel jsem, že jsi čaroděj."

Mudlovský vlkodlak? Existuje vůbec něco takového?

„Jasně že sem čaroděj, ale nechceš mi snad říct, že uděláš oheň jen tak z ničeho."

Zmatený, Remus vstal, popošel ke krbu a udělal přesně to. Neexistovalo jednodušší kouzlo, již v prvním ročníku ho dokázal udělat bez hůlky.

Když to chlapec spatřil a pocítil teplo, popadl něco, co vzdáleně připomínalo hodně starou vlněnou přikrývku, omotal ji kolem sebe a přiblížil se k plamenům. Jeho oči byly rozšířené úžasem a obdivem.

Dlouhou dobu ani jeden z nich nepromluvil a užívali si příjemného tepla. Ze snahy ovládnout lidskou řeč Rema každé ráno po úplňku bolela hlava a cizí řeč pro něj byla ještě tvrdším oříškem. Přestal se třást zimou, až když byl plášť úplně suchý, a celou dobu přemýšlel, kdo je ten chlapec, jestli bydlí sám a co myslel tou smečkou.

„Měls něco včera v noci?" zeptal se chlapec po chvíli.

„Ne. Ty?"

„Pár krys." Povzdychl si.

Remus si teprve teď uvědomil, že chlapec nebyl hubený kvůli nějaké nemoci, ale jednoduše z hladu. Beze slova vytáhl z kapsy tabulku čokolády a když mu ji podával, zaznamenal s potěšením, že je mandlová. Sám si vzít nechtěl, ale chlapec mu nabídl. „Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se spíše jen proto, že to byla první rumunská věta, kterou se naučil.

„Grigore," odpověděl chlapec s plnou pusou.

„Grigore jak dál?"

Chlapec se zatvářil zmateně a nakonec s pokrčením ramen odvětil: „Grigore Beta."

To neznělo jako skutečné jméno, ale Remův mozek byl příliš unavený na to, aby se pokoušel dělat nějaké závěry. „Rád tě poznávám, Grigore," řekl a podal mu ruku. „Já jsem Remus Lupin."

Chlapec na jeho ruku dlouho zíral, než ji uchopil. Podíval se na Rema, jako kdyby nikdy v životě nic podobného neviděl.

„Jsem rád, že jsme se potkali," usmál se Remus. „Myslím, že bych umrznul, kdybych se snažil dojít dvacet mil domů. Do hradu se nedá přemístit, chápeš, a kromě toho jsem ještě nepřišel na to, jak po proměně s sebou nosit hůlku."

Byl si jist, že řekl všechny koncovky i tvary sloves správně, a byl spokojený sám se sebou, ale nezdálo se, že by jeho proslov Grigora uklidnil – právě naopak.

„To ti tak budu věřit, kámo," zamumlal chlapec.

Remus mu nerozuměl, ale z tónu jeho slov pochopil význam: „Co tím myslíš?"

„No jistě, hůlka, přemísťování, to víš že jo, hafane," zamumlal znovu. Jeho řeč byla příliš hovorová pro někoho, kdo mluvil rumunsky sotva dva týdny, ať už s Mnohojazyčným lektvarem nebo ne. Remus si uvědomil, že tohle je poprvé, co tu mluví s někým mladším, než byl on sám. „Promiň, omlouvám se, měl jsem si to uvědomit. Vaše škola je už několik let zavřená. Možná bys mi mohl říct, jak se čarodějové ve vaší zemi učí…"

Grigore se od něj odtáhl a ve tváři se mu usadil výraz nedůvěry, téměř nenávisti. „Pro lásku k Seleně, ty mluvíš jak profesor," zavrčel, „o co ti jde?"

Selena? zarazil se znovu Remus. Proboha, bylo tohle snad nějaké vlkodlačí nářečí? Chvíli se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli ho to víc fascinuje nebo děsí. „Vlastně, já jsem byl tak trochu profesor," řekl upřímně a napadlo ho, jestli není třeba Grigore mladší než vypadá. „Učil jsem kouzla na malé škole v Anglii a odešel jsem, no…," tentokrát to mohl říct rovnou, „protože nás tam nenávidí."

„Kdo by to řek," řekl Grigore tiše a vrátil se zpět na své místo, protože chtěl být blízko u ohně, ale stále si Rema jedním okem podezíravě prohlížel. „Nikdy jsem nepotkal někoho z nás, kdo by měl _hůlku_ a tak." Něco ho napadlo. „Kousli tě teprve nedávno, co, hafane?"

Najednou se Remus cítil rozmazleně a zhýčkaně. On jako první z celého vlkodlačího rodu mohl navštěvovat tu nejlepší čarodějnickou školu a bylo mu přitom úplně jedno, jak jsou na tom ti druzí. „Ne," odpověděl tiše. „Byly mi čtyři. Před devatenácti lety."

Chlapec se ani nepohnul. „Jsi teda starší než já," bylo vše, co řekl. „Nedávno mi bylo dvacet jedna."

Remus se překvapeně podíval na toho vychrtlého, anemického chlapce, který se ještě ani nepotřeboval holit (ačkoliv měl, velmi husté obočí, bylo to snad u vlkodlaků normální?) Musel mít hlad. Možná hladověl mnoho let. Byl snad úplněk jediným dnem, kdy si mohl sehnat něco k jídlu? Zíral na něj tak dlouho, až se chlapec vzpamatoval a prohrábl si nyní již suché vlasy.

„Já jsem, ehm, z Bukurešti. Vlkodlak mě kousl když mi bylo třináct. Do mudlovské školy mě nechtěli vzít, rodiče mě taky nechtěli, takže…jsem tady. Ve smečce je nás šest. Jsme Šestka. Vlad je náš Alfa. To je tak zhruba všechno."

Na Rema po této řeči dosedl ještě větší smutek. Nedokázal si představit, jak by to všechno, co zažil jako dítě – zápas mezi lidskou a vlčí duší, ta touha běžet svobodně a volně, hrůza z toho, že někoho zraní nebo zabije – zvládl bez pomoci rodičů, přátel i Brumbála. „Potřebuješ něco?" zamumlal. „Myslím…zachránil jsi mi život, vážně, asi bych tam zmrznul…"

Grigore se snažil zůstat klidný, ale v očích mu zaplál malý plamínek. „Něco k jídlu by se v hradu nenašlo?"

„Jistě že našlo," odvětil Remus. „Pošlu ti chleba, kuře, nebo třeba jehně." Skvěle, pomyslel si. _Celá Šestka se teď požene do hradu za Alecem_. Grigorovi se v koutku úst objevil tenký pramínek slin, ale neobtěžoval se si ho setřít.

„Jenom by mě zajímalo, jak teď dostanu svůj kožich zpátky do hradu," řekl Remus a použil ten hovorový výraz, aniž si to plně uvědomil.

Grigore se zašklebil. „Neumíš snad lítat? Myslel jsem žes čaroděj."

„Ty máš koště?" vydechl Remus s úlevou. „Pošlu ti ho hned zpátky, slibuju. I s jídlem."

„Pošleš? No jistě," Grigore se ironicky usmál. „S tou svojí _hůlkou._" Zavrtěl hlavou a šel do rohu místnosti pro staré koště a podal ho bez zaváhání Removi. „Vím, že jsi jeden z nás," řekl, jako by se snažil vysvětlit svou štědrost. „Ale fakt je, že kdybych tě neviděl na vlastní oči…," znovu zavrtěl hlavou.

„Mockrát děkuju," řekl Remus. Věděl, že vypadá jako nějaký šlechtický synek ve škole pro mladé vévody, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat.

Grigore ho pozoroval, jak nasedá na koště, a nemohl z něj spustit oči. „Třeba bych se moh zeptat Vláda, jestli bys nemoh chodit běhat s námi, kdybys chtěl."

„Díky," odpověděl Remus upřímně, ačkoliv to poslední, co si přál, bylo potkat Vlada Alfu. „Drž se dál od dveří, dokud nedostaneš koště zpátky," varoval ho. „Je to daleko a nemám moc dobrou trefu." Koště nebylo dobře vyvážené a vzdorovalo pokusům o řízení, ale alespoň mohl udržet nohy nad sněhem. Cítil se provinile, když si vzpomněl na luxus, do kterého se vracel. Zamával ze vzduchu a tak trochu zadoufal, že to celé byl jen sen a že se teď probudí někde v závěji.

„A dávej pozor na Sedmičku!" zavolal za ním Grigore. „Těm je lepší se vyhnout!"

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Verze příběhu, jak ji podal Remus Brumbálovi, byla lehce upravená. Kromě toho, že vynechal všechny zmínky o Tichošlápkovi, Červíčkovi a Dvanácterákovi, snažil se zmírnit i všechny ty hovorové výrazy a nezmínil se ani o tom, jakým šokem pro něj setkání s Grigorem ve skutečnosti bylo. Místo „smečka" použil výraz „parta" a pochopitelně vynechal, že místní vlkodlaci neměli jiná příjmení kromě „Alfa" a „Beta". Nezdálo se mu vhodné odhalovat před člověkem, že jeho příbuzní žijí v podstatě jako zvířata. Ale copak Brumbál tohle všechno nevěděl? Copak nepřijal Rema do Bradavic právě proto, aby ho uchránil před podobným osudem?

Kdyby tak věděl, pomyslel si Remus a zachmuřil se, že jsem byl šest let tím nejobávanějším Alfou místních hor.

„Proč jste mě vzal do Bradavic, Brumbále?" pokusil se, aby otázka vyzněla všedně, a doufal, že vypadala jako pouhá změna tématu a ne jako snaha odvést Brumbálovi myšlenky stranou.

„Každé dítě, které je zapsané v knize, dostane zvací dopis do Bradavic," řekl Brumbál prostě.

Remus se zamračil a otočil se zpět k záhonu, aby mu Brumbál neviděl do tváře. To jistě nebylo všechno. „Ale dal jste mě do ložnice s dalšími dětmi," řekl téměř vyčítavým tónem, „nechal jste mě, abych jim lhal. Nikdo z učitelů nic nevěděl, kromě vás a Minervy McGonagallové." Z nějakého důvodu nepočítal Madam Pomfreyovou, možná protože ji nemohlo nikdy nic rozházet. Kdykoliv se probudil ráno po úplňku na ošetřovně, na sousední posteli ležel pokaždé daleko horší případ. Ještě stále někdy přemýšlel, co se stalo s tím nafialovělým chlapcem s chapadly.

„Neměl jsem jediný důvod stěžovat si na tvé chování," navázal Brumbál.

Ředitel seděl na staré dřevěněné židli na zahradě, přes kolena měl přehozenou přikrývku, ačkoliv letní ráno bylo teplé, a z velkého hrnku popíjel jeden z dalších Laszlových čajů. Cestování ho unavilo více, než dal minulou noc najevo, a Remus trval na tom, že si musí odpočinout, a snažil se zatím zachránit co se dalo ze záhonu letní zeleniny. Než byl zničen skleník, bylo tu pěstování zeleniny mnohem jednoduší. Teď mu zbyl jen jeden malý zeleninový záhon před hlavní branou, na straně obrácené k jihu. V kamenité půdě toho moc nerostlo, a záhon navíc neustále plenili gnómové, kouzelní i obyčejní ptáci, ale i tak se urodilo pár rajčat a spousta česneku. Remus začal vykopávat česnekové hlavičky a již zcela vzdal svou snahu vymámit něco z věčně ostražitého Albuse Brumbála. Nejspíš se nikdy nedozví, proč ho přijal na školu.

„No," řekl Brumbál, opřel se a zadíval se na těch několik malých dýní, bledých rajčat a neuvěřitelně velké hlavičky česneku, „možná budeme mít hlad, ale upírů se rozhodně bát nemusíme."

Zavrtěl se a lokl si trochu čaje. „Ten ubohý chlapec," řekl zamyšleně, nepřestávaje zřejmě myslet na Grigora, „napadá mě, že ti možná připomněl Petra Pettigrewa. Pamatuji si, jak jsi se ho vždy zastával…"

Remova tvář potemněla. Nevěděl, co ho zabolelo víc, jestli myšlenka na Petra, na ubohého Petra zavražděného rukou zrádce, nebo myšlenka na to, co se nakonec stalo s mladým rumunským vlkodlakem.

„To je příhodné srovnání. I Grigorovi jsem naprosto důvěřoval. Ale mýlil jsem se, když jsem myslel, že prokáže stejnou věrnost a odvahu jako Petr." Potřásl hlavou. „Viděl jste Pettigrewovi? Vzpamatovala se z toho paní Pettigrewová vůbec někdy?" Nevěděl její křestní jméno. Potkali se pouze dvakrát, poprvé během druhého roku v Bradavicích, když do jejich domu všichni přišli přespat noc před konáním Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. Pettigrewovi byli hrdá čarodějnická rodina a měli tři syny. Druhý z nich byl o osm let starší než Petr. Chlapci, kteří přišli na návštěvu, museli tenkrát oslovovat Petrovy rodiče „pane" a „paní" a museli se slavnostně obléknout k večeři, kde potom tiše seděli a naslouchali historkám Petrových bratrů z jejich ministerských zaměstnání, ohromeni elegancí a přísností celého místa a zaujati večeří z pěti chodů, které se na stůl samy servírovaly.

Podruhé to bylo na Petrově pohřbu. Remus z bezpečné vzdálenosti pozoroval, jak paní Pettigrewová neutišitelně pláče – tenkrát ještě naivně věřil v možnost Siriovy neviny.

„Z něčeho takového se žádná máma nikdy nevzpamatuje," řekl Brumbál vážně. „Ale jsou na něj, samozřejmě, velmi hrdí."

„Měl jsem na něj špatný vliv," řekl Remus temně. „Kdybych nedostal Siria do všech těch problémů…"

„To, co udělal, byla pouze jeho chyba a nikoho jiného," přerušil ho Brumbál a povzdechl si. „Reme, lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že hledání učitele bylo jediným důvodem, proč jsem přijel. Je tu ještě jeden důvod, proč teď Bradavice nejsou v bezpečí bez někoho, kdo se vyzná v Temné magii…" V jeho hlase zaznělo cosi zlověstného. „Co kdyby sis vzal židli, protože až tohle uslyšíš, bude lepší, když budeš sedět."

Remus nechal hůlku uvnitř, měl totiž za to, že zahradničení pomocí kouzel není ta pravá zábava, tedy kromě ničení hmyzu, na což si hůlku vždycky vzal. Prošel zpět branou, vzal další těžkou dřevěněnou židli a přitáhl ji přes vydlážděnou cestu k Brumbálovi. Tiše se posadil naproti němu, naklonil se dopředu a pohlédl nedočkavě na svého bývalého profesora.

Brumbál dopil čaj a postavil hrnek do trávy vedle své židle. „Sirius…" začal a odkašlal si, „Sirius Black utekl z Azkabanu."

Remus se nepohnul. V hlavě mu zavířily nesouvislé pocity a myšlenky, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Vyslovil to, co ho napadlo jako první: „Nikdo…" Zmlknul.

Nikdo ještě nikdy neutekl z Azkabanu.

Ale Sirius nebyl jen tak někdo, že? V jistém smyslu se od lidí lišil ještě víc než Remus, protože se mohl proměnit kdykoliv chtěl a na jak dlouho chtěl. Strávil snad těch dvanáct let jako Tichošlápek? Remus věděl, protože si to jednou kdysi ve škole zjistil, aniž věděl jistě proč, že v Azkabanu ještě nikdy žádny Zvěromág nebyl. Co se mohlo stát?

Magie, která na ně oba působila, byla velmi odlišná, ale přesto měli Tichošlápek a Náměsíčník více společného, než rozdílného. Nekonečné hodiny trávili tím, že si vyprávěli zážitky z předešlých úplňkových nocí – a smáli se a odborně rozebírali situaci, kdy drželi v zubech hrdlo toho druhého. Zajímaly Siria detaily o jeho proměnách snad proto, že si myslel, že bude užitečnější Voldemortovi? Byl snad odolný proti mozkomorům stejně jako vlkodlak – nebo možná víc?

Jako kterékoliv jiné magické bytosti, i mozkomoři žili v Rumunsku volně. Vyrojili se kdykoli někde probíhala válka, vraždění a násilí a divoký mozkomor se azkabanskému podobal asi jako divoký vlk cvičenému policejnímu psovi. Petrosnovy jeskyně jich byly plné a i ten nejsilnější Patron, jakého dokázal Remus vykouzlit, mu umožnil vstoupit jen do předních mělčích částí jeskyní. Nebyla šance, že by ty nestvůry někdy úplně vypudil – kromě jediné noci v měsíci, kdy byl úplněk. Po proměně mohl do jeskyní vstoupit beze strachu a také tam chodil. Bez této schopnosti by nemohl dělat spoustu důležité práce.

Obraz Tichošlápka, přátelského, slintajícího a mávajícího ohonem najednou potemněl.

Pohlédl Brumbálovi zpříma do očí a chystal se to říct.

Ale nešlo to.

Nejen že to celé byla velká zrada – a on, který se sám odvážil obviňovat druhé z podlosti, byl tím zrádcem! – ale protože se obával, že mu Brumbál neuvěří. Jak mohli tři patnáctiletí čarodějové, z nichž jeden byl tak trochu moták a druhý již tenkrát přemýšlel, jak se přidat na Voldemortovu stranu, zvládnout jedno z nejtěžších kouzel? A udržet to v tajnosti i před největším čarodějem všech dob, před kterým se v Bradavicích nic dlouho neutajilo? Napadlo ho, že Brumbál by to považoval jen za bludy zvířete pomateného po čtyřech letech osamělého života v rozpadlém hradě, za bláznovství tvora, který dokázal kdy milovat pouze bytost ještě horší, než byl on sám.

„Určitě přišel na to, jak bojovat s mozkomory, pane řediteli," řekl tiše, „a bez hůlky. Jak myslíte, že se mu to podařilo?"

„Doufal jsem, že něco napadne tebe," řekl Brumbál tak nevinně, jak jen bylo možné.

Ano, Rema něco napadlo. Více než jen napadlo, on to věděl. Teď jen kdyby to mohl říct…

Brumbál věřil, že mu poví pravdu, jako ostatně vždy. Ale kdyby vyzradil Tichošlápkovo tajemství, otevřel by tím dveře ke všem dalším školním lžím. Pochopitelně měl všechno Brumbálovi říct. Copak už to teď nebylo jedno? Už brzy se Brumbála zbaví, vůbec ani na okamžik nezauvažoval vážně o tom, že by mohl učit v Bradavicích.

Ale bylo to skutečně jedno? To, že na světě zbývala ještě alespoň jedna osoba, která mu naprosto důvěřovala, tedy jedno _nebylo_.

A co byl on, když ne výsledek takové důvěry?

Ta myšlenka se objevila náhle, jako když se při bouři suchým korytem zničehonic začne valit ohromná vlna. Ta myšlenka ho držela nad vodou celé ty roky v horách. Síla, kterou v sobě vždy nacházel, když se zraněný plazil domů, když organizoval a vedl svou smečku, když se střetával s Temnými tvory, ta síla pramenila ve vědomí této důvěry, spočívala v naději, že jednou snad udělá něco, čím si plně a konečně zaslouží důvěru největšího čaroděje na světě.

Sirius uprchl. Bylo snad důležité, jak to udělal? Nezůstane na svobodě dlouho. Nejspíš za ním pošlou mozkomory. A až ho chytí… Remus, který na to nechtěl myslet, si klekl na zem a začal skládat zeleninu do pytle, klopil oči k zemi a vyhýbal se pohledu na starého čaroděje, který stále tiše čekal na odpověď.

„Znal jsem Siria Blacka dost dlouho," začal ztěžka, „a jak vidím, ne tak dobře, jak jsem si vždycky myslel." Sirius mu lhal, zradil Lily a Jamese… ale vzpomínky na Tichošlápka zůstaly bez poskvrny. To přece nemohly být lži? Jenže během posledních let viděl dost věcí, které dokázaly zpochybnit i tu tolik oslavovanou věrnost psů své smečce. Vstal, přehodil si pytel se zeleninou přes rameno a prohlásil s předstíranou lehkostí: „Udělám dnes česnekovou polévku. Moje specialita."

V noci nepršelo a nebyla ani moc zima, a tak se posadili do velké haly pod hvězdy na spadané stropní trámy s miskami kouřící polévky a plátky chleba. Brumbál vytáhl několik historek z famfrpálových zápasů, z nichž některé zněly příliš fantasticky, než aby byly uvěřitelné. McGonagallová nechala Harryho hrát za Nebelvír už v prvním ročníku? Začala nějak měknout. On by to možná udělal také, kdyby chtěl skutečně porazit Zmijozel, jehož ředitelem byl – k neuvěření – Severus Snape. Harryho talent pro létání byl nepochybný. Dokonce i Voldemort, když jednal pomocí učitele Černé magie Quirella, nedokázal Harryho z koštěte shodit. Jistě, pomohli mu jeho kamarádi… a Snape. No, lidé se za dvanácti let Změní. Možná i Severus měl svou světlou chvilku.

Seděli ve zničené hale, ponořené se světle plamenů, a Remus byl zmaten spletí vzpomínek, které v něm starý čaroděj a jeho historky vyvolaly. Tváře, slova, události dávno zapomenuté a nezachytitelné stejně jako pára stoupající z misky, avšak silné jako pronikavá vůně česneku. Mohl se snažit jak chtěl, vzpomínky nezaplašil. Ale už nebyl tím, co kdysi. Jak se v tom všem vyznat? Mohl ještě vůbec věřit vlastnímu instinktu nebo vzpomínkám na Severa, na Siria?

„Výborná polévka," řekl Brumbál spokojeně, když Removi podával prázdnou misku. „Vlastní recept?"

Slova a podávaná miska ho odtáhla pryč z víru vzpomínek. „Hm… ano. Vařím hodně z česneku."

„V kuchyních v Bradavicích moc z česneku vařit neumí," povzdychl si Brumbál. „Rozhodně nic jako tohle."

„Tajemství spočívá v tom, že se česnek musí napřed orestovat nad slabým plamenem. Pak se musí zavařit do vývaru alespoň na hodinu. Dřív jsem dělal vývar ze sušeného skopového, ale hádám, že hovězí by bylo lepší." Jen si mě poslechněte, pomyslel si Remus, tohle je moje nejdelší konverzace s dospělým člověkem za poslední čtyři roky a já tu mluvím o receptech. Ale Brumbál jen spokojeně pokýval hlavou.

„A ta nakládaná zelenina jakbysmet," povídal dál. „Ještě nikdy jsem neochutnal tak křupavou a sladkou česnekovou nakládanou zeleninu."

„Díky," odvětil Remus rychle, vstal a odvrátil se. Byl to Alexandrův recept, jeho oblíbený. Pamatoval si, jak oba dva loupali česnek, deset i dvacet stroužků najednou a křehké papírové slupky jim padaly pod nohy jako podzimní listí. Pomyšlení na tu ztrátu ho zabolelo, a ne méně než ta ostatní. Rána, stará jen čtyři roky, byla nesrovnatelně čerstvější.

Remus utřel prázdné misky utěrkou a odložil je vedle mezi ostatních pár kusů nádobí, neschopen dívat se déle na starého čaroděje, který zůstával sedět. Oheň nějak dohořel a hvězdy nad nimi najednou vypadaly jasnější. Uslyšel, jak Brumbál zalapal po dechu, a když se otočil, uviděl ho, jak zírá vzhůru ke zhroucenému stropu, kde se k hvězdám tyčily konce zbylých trámů.

„Bludičky?" zeptal se Brumbál překvapeně a ohromeně, když se ve vzduchu objevilo tančící modré světélko, nejdříve u jednoho z trámů a pak se sneslo k zemi a usadilo se u jeho vysokého klobouku.

„_Bojoci_," odpověděl Remus tiše, „tak se jim tu říká, ale jsou skoro jako naše bludičky."

„Ach tak," řekl Brumbál a clonil si oči ve snaze zjistit, jestli se ta malá modrá kulička o velikosti jablka trochu přiblíží. „Ale myslel jsem, že se vyskytují hlavně v bažinách, ne na vrcholcích hor." Jak mluvil, objevilo se půl tuctu dalších poskakujících světélek, růžových, žlutých a modrých a pomalu klesala, aby se připojila ke své modré sestře. Zavířila Brumbálovi s tichým vrněním okolo hlavy a on se na ně usmál.

„Ano, žijí hlavně v nížinách a údolích. Já je… totiž… sbírám. Myslím, že se jim na hradě docela líbí," odpověděl Remus a cítil se podivně nejistě. Bylo mu trapné přiznat, že jeho jedinými společníky byly nehmotné koule ze světla, které se mu jen těžko dařilo přinést nahoru na hrad, protože byly velmi křehké a špatně snášely cestu. Již skoro dvacet bojoci jim teď tančilo nad hlavami, točilo se okolo trosek trámů a svítilo jako hvězdy, které přišly z nebe na návštěvu.

„Připomínají mi vánoční výzdobu ve škole," zamumlal Brumbál souhlasně. „Kratiknot – ještě pořád učí Kouzla, víš – umí se světly ve Velké hale hotové divy."

Ale ony byly krásné. Remus si někdy ustlal ve velké hale a než usnul, ležel hodiny na kamenné podlaze a pozoroval tančící světla. Zpívala mu o kráse kdesi za horizontem jeho nepatrného bytí a jeho ten zpěv uklidňoval.

Oba čarodějové seděli několik minut tiše, zatímco bojoci naplnily velkou halu světlem a pohybem. Remus, oči stále ještě upřené vzhůru, uslyšel, jak se starý čaroděj zvedl a popošel k němu.

„Nevysvětlil jsi mi to, ale předpokládám, že jsi sem přišel kvůli Alecovi," řekl Brumbál tiše.

Remus neodpověděl. Neexistovala jednoduchá odpověď na otázku proč přišel nebo proč zůstal. Alexandru byl jeho učitel, přítel, chvílemi snad i otec. Byl na něj velmi přísný, a přesto ho nechal hledat si svou vlastní cestu. Někdy se neshodli – například na tom, jestli bylo moudré, aby Remus vedl smečku vlkodlaků – ale nakonec si dokázali odpustit, a díky tomu bylo jejich poslední loučení méně trpké, než na první pohled vypadalo.

„Učil mě a já… se mu snažil pomoct," šeptal Remus a bojoval s nečekanými slzami.

„Velká ztráta pro Ministerstvo, i pro nás pro všechny, když se rozhodl vrátit se sem," vzdychl Brumbál zamyšleně. „Ale vidím, že tyhle hory jsou téměř osvobozené od vlkodlaků, upírů a jiných Temných tvorů. Musí to být Alecova zásluha… a tvoje."

„Remus Lupin, lovec upírů," řekl si mladý čaroděj tiše pro sebe a vzpomněl si na chvíli, kdy to pro něj byl ještě vtip. Jeho lekce v lovu upírů začaly vlastně brzy poté, co přijel na hrad, před dvanácti lety. Neměl v úmyslu zůstat, ale mezi Alexandrovými lekcemi a chvílemi divoké radosti, kterou zažíval, když se mohl volně prohánět po lese s úplňkem nad hlavou, najednou nebylo místo pro nic jiného.

Rumunsko, rok první

Jaro přišlo do transylvánských hor i do kamenitého, vysokého podhůří, kde byl usazen hrad Arghezi, pozdě. Sníh ležel v závějích na hradním nádvoří a protínaly ho vyhloubené cesty ke stájím a do spižíren. V zeleném skleníku se již ale usadil příslib léta.

Remus seděl a popíjel čaj v odpoledním slunci časného jara a skleněné tabule, přitisknuté ke kamenné zdi nad jeho hlavou, nasávaly a násobily veškeré světlo a teplo. Minulou noc byl úplněk -od jeho příchodu již čtvrtý – a on byl ještě slabý a navíc i pohmožděný z poměrně těžkého pádu z vrcholu hory. Malý skleník, připevněný k zadní části hradu vedle knihovny, se mu stal při ubývajícím měsíci útočištěm, zahříval ho a posiloval zesláblé tělo.

Slunce bylo to odpoledne jasné a tančilo nad mraky, které se na obzoru dotýkaly hor. Seděl na židli, s přikrývkou na klíně, se zavřenýma očima a vdechoval pach hlíny smíšený s vůní čerstvě rozkvetlých narcisů. Přinesl si z knihovny pojednání _Rumunští nemrtví_, ale v tuto chvíli ho více než místní nemrtvá populace zajímal dotek slunce na kůži.

Dveře knihovny se otevřely se zřetelným cvaknutím následovaným hlasitým skřípotem. Remus otevřel oči jen tak, aby spatřil Alexandra, jak vchází do skleníku. Starý čaroděj se na chvíli zastavil, nasával všechny vůně a vlhký vzduch a začal si razit cestu mezi stoly a spletí povislých rostlin do rohu, kde se Remus vyhříval na slunci.

„Jak ti je, chlapče?" zeptal se. Dřevo zaskřípalo na kamenné podlaze, když si přitáhl židli a posadil se.

Alexandra viditelně fascinovaly všechny podrobnosti Remových proměn. Po letech lovu vlkodlaků měl teď jednoho doma jako hosta, což byla vítaná příležitost něčemu se přiučit. (Mihail, na druhé straně, s Remem prohodil sotva tři slova a vyhýbal se mu jak to jen bylo možné).

„Slunce je příjemné," odpověděl Remus, otevřel oči a usmál se na příchozího. „V Anglii tolik slunce nemáme."

„Někdy může být bydlení na vrcholu hory výhoda. Mraky se sem nedostanou. Díky tomu náš malý skleník tak dobře prospívá." Alexandru mávl rukou ke spleti rostlin padajících z dřevěněných truhlíků na stolech a visících zezhora. „Tohle všechno tu vyrostlo během jednoho roku, i když ne tak, jako když jsem byl malý. To jsme tu měli stromy a hrozny vína…"

Zarazil se a potřásl hlavou. Vzpomínání mělo pro Alexandra vždy hořkosladký nádech. Vše, co si vybavoval ze svého raného dětství na hradě, bylo spojené zároveň s radostí i hrůzou. Remus se musel spokojit jen s útržky a náznaky příběhů a z nich se snažil složit rébus, který pro něj starý čaroděj a tento hrad představovaly.

„Koukám, že jsi začal číst o místních upírech," zahlaholil a ukázal na knihu na Remově klíně. „To je dobře, protože brzy se dostaneme i k nějakým praktický ukázkám."

Měl starého čaroděje doprovodit na lov upírů v místních jeskyních a souhlasil s tím hlavně ze zvědavosti. Při poznámce o praktických ukázkách se zachvěl očekáváním, a trochu ho to překvapilo.

„V těchto horách nejsou upíři v zimě aktivní. Probouzejí se, když přichází jaro."

„Protože přes zimu… nejedli?"

„Přesně tak. Jak víš, upíři nepřestanou existovat, když nemají krev. Upadnou do stavu hlubokého spánku, někdy i na několik let a čekají na příležitost nakrmit se. Tady se upíři probouzejí okolo května a krmí se čímkoliv co najdou… a nejčastěji najdou ovce nebo pastýře. Po probuzení nejsou moc vybíraví. Duben je čas, kdy je můžeme chytit ještě slabé a malátné."

„Ovce nebo pastýře, eh?"

„Upíři jsou, co se týče krve, vybíraví. Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, stačí jim krev kteréhokoliv savce, ale lidskou krev – s výjimkou tvé vlastní, milý chlapče – upřednostňují. Lidská krev jim způsobuje jakousi extázi, nebo jak bych to řekl, které nelze dosáhnout žádnou jinou cestou, nebo alespoň tak jsem se to učil." Tohle byla jedna z věcí, o kterých měl zřejmě Alexandru nějakou osobní zkušenost, ačkoliv neřekl, jak k ní přišel.

„A tak," pokračoval, „se teď pustíme po jejich stopách. Řekni mi, jak zabít upíra."

„Dřevěným kolíkem do srdce, samozřejmě," začal Remus a cítil se trochu jako kdyby byl zpět na hodinách Černé magie, až na to, že nyní byl jejich součástí terénní výzkum. „Hloh nebo javor. Čistý, přesný úder."

„A potom?"

„Hlava se musí oddělit a tělo spálit." To věděl skoro každý. Remus nechápal, proč ho Alexandru musel zkoušet jako prvňáka.

„Jak dlouho?"

„Myslíte kolík?" zeptal se Remus a zamotala se mu hlava. Den po úplňku mu to ve škole nikdy moc nešlo. K dovršení toho všeho Alexandru vytáhl z kapsy dřevěný kolík a podal ho Removi. Ten přejel prstem po hladkém, bledém dřevě po celé jeho délce. Byl skoro osm palců dlouhý a velmi ostrý.

„Tyhle si nechávám vyrábět ve Státech," řekl starý lovec upírů věcně, „dělá je jeden starý indiánský šamanem v New Yorku. Zjistil jsem, že javor funguje nejlépe."

Vzpomněl si, jak se chechtali a hihňali, když jim učitel v Bradavicích jeden takový kolík přinesl ukázat. Nesnesitelný a naparující se učitel, který se s kolíkem vytahoval, si s největší pravděpodobností vymýšlel, když tvrdil, že zabil upíra. Čaroděj, který teď seděl naproti němu ve skleníku, bezesporu nejméně jednoho opravdu zabil.

„Za jak dlouho," položil Alexandru trpělivě stejnou otázku, „musí být tělo nejpozději spáleno?"

„Do západu slunce. Jinak upír… obživne."

„Skvěle," řekl starý čaroděj a se spokojeným výrazem ve tváři se opřel. „Mnoho čarodějů udělalo tu chybu, že si myslelo, že kolík bude stačit. Mělo to katastrofální důsledky."

Zatímco Alexandru pokládal další a další otázky ve snaze ujistit se, že mladý čaroděj rozumí i těm nejjemnějším detailům upírské problematiky, Remus otáčel kolík v prstech. Upíři nebyli živí. Copak nebylo správné zabránit jim vysávat život? Copak oni nevítají smrt jako vysvobození, jako poslední odpočinek, který má Příroda připravený pro každého tvora? Protože on sám byl považován za bytost, která zasluhovala smrt, cosi ho nutilo zabývat se podrobně etickými otázkami, které se nutně objevily kdykoliv šlo o zabití něčeho nebo někoho. K přesnému vymezení slova vražda tu už nestačil zákon. Když se snažil ustanovit si vlastní filosofii, přikláněl se většinou na stranu opatrnosti. Ve své lidské podobě nikdy neublížil ani mouše. Byl si také skoro jistý, že vlk v něm nikdy nesnědl nic většího než myš, i když ho napadlo – a nikoliv poprvé – jak dalece mohl svým vzpomínkám z nocí za úplňku věřit.

Zabodl si ostrou špičku kolíku do dlaně. I kdyby zabil ve své vlčí podobě člověka, i kdyby byl zabijákem – byl živý a zabíjel by jen, aby nasytil smrtelné tělo. Ale upíři byli jako smrt přiživující se na životě, pochodující mrtvoly páchnoucí rozkladem.

Život si zaslouží, aby ho někdo chránil, uzavřel své úvahy, když se nechtěně píchl až do krve. Bylo to chabé ospravedlnění, i tak, ale on se měl s Nemrtvými teprve setkat. Bez té zkušenosti ještě nemohl říct, jestli roli zabijáka netvorů dokáže unést.

-

Z honu na upíry se vyklubala studená, nepohodlná a špinavá záležitost. Remus a Alexandru strávili několik dní šplháním v jeskyních nejrůznějších tvarů a velikostí, kde nespatřili nic kromě spousty netopýrů (a netopýřího trusu). Starého čaroděje to zdálo se neznepokojovalo. Trval dokonce na tom, že si nasbírají první den sebou několik pytlů netopýřího trusu, protože to bylo skvělé hnojivo na rostliny ve skleníku.

Remus se zastavil zaklíněn v mezeře mezi dvěma velkými kusy skály a čekal, až ho starší čaroděj dožene. Tato jeskyně, v pořadí ten den již čtvrtá, měla úzký a klikatý vchod, ale Alexandru tvrdil, že dál bude širší. Slabé plameny v jeho dlani osvětlovaly úzkou chodbu jen k nejbližší zatáčce. Když slyšel, že se starý čaroděj blíží, začal se znovu škrábat chodbou plnou kamenů vpřed a přemýšlel, proč vlastně zůstává v Rumunsku a zejména co vůbec dělá v jeskyni zamořené netopýry. Část odpovědi, jak věděl, souvisela s jeho výlety za měsíčních nocí. Jak měsíce míjely, toužil víc a víc běhat s dalšími ze svého rodu. Těšil se na proměny s radostí, podobnou té, kterou zažíval v Bradavicích, kde měl za společníky Tichošlápka, Dvanácteráka a Červíčka.

Ale tady ho drželo něco víc než jen vlčí pud. To, co se od starého čaroděje naučil, se nedalo jen tak přejít mávnutím ruky. Žádná škola na světě by ho nenaučila věci, které do sebe teď vstřebával. A co víc, pocítil, že ho Alexandru respektuje, i když byl nesmlouvavý, když měl pocit, že Remus udělal chybu. Jenomže tady chyby neznamenaly jen špatnou známku ze zkoušky, představovaly rozdíl mezi životem a smrtí. Když Remus vstoupil do rozlehlejší síně, přepadla ho náhlá závrať. Zastavil se a změnil barvu světla na žlutou jako znamení Alexandrovi, že dosáhli jeskyně, kterou hledali. Opatrně a pomalu se otočil, aby si prohlédl kamenný strop a zdi. Téměř oválný prostor měl na délku nanejvýš dvacet stop. Vypadal sušší než chodba, kterou právě prošli. S hrůzou si Remus uvědomil, že na podlaze vidí zbytky slámy. Všudypřítomní netopýři, přilepení ke stropu, sem slámu určitě nepřinesli, zato upíři si někdy ze slámy připravovali suchá lůžka.

Když se Alexandru objevil v ústí chodby, ukázal Remus tiše na podlahu, takže se sláma zatřpytila v jeho magickém světle. Alexandru krátce kývl, vzrušení se dalo vyčíst jen v jeho hladových očích. Stopy slámy vedly na konec oválného prostoru, kde se z dálky zdálo, že tam místnost končí. Zblízka spatřili ve skalnaté stěně průchod vedoucí do další místnosti.

Remus zhasl svůj oheň a vylovil z kapsy kus kamene velikého jako pěst. Pevně ho sevřel v dlani a následoval starého lovce upírů za roh. Na podlaze malého přístěnku ležela silná vrstva slámky. Alexandru se postavil doprostřed malé místnosti, zatímco jeho společník zůstal stát u vchodu.

Ve světle Alexandrova světla Remus spatřil jako první záhyby látky a teprve potom bledou kůži něčeho (nebo někoho) ležícího na slámě. Podle vzhledu to byl chlapec. Mladá, pohledná tvář se nepatrně pohnula, když starý čaroděj vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil jasnější světlo. Remus téměř uvěřil, že to si jen mladý pastýř přišel do jeskyně odpočinout, dokud se ta věc neposadila a neotevřela oči.

Byly temné a prázdné. Tohle nečekal. Remus již viděl pár Temných tvorů v Zakázaném lese – lidožravé obry, trolly a jednou něco, co připomínalo ohromného pavouka – ale nic z toho ho nepřipravilo na to, co číhalo v upírových očích. Bylo to něco nelidského, odlišného od ducha živé přírody, kterého sdíleli lidé se zvířaty. Náhle cítil, že se v nelidské prázdnotě ukryté za těma očima ztrácí.

„Kdo ruší můj spánek?" pronesl upír jemně, když se napřímil a pohlédl na zachmuřeného čaroděje stojícího před ním. Alexandru dosud nedal signál, a tak Remus jen stál a díval se.

„Už je to mnoho let, Turzii," řekl Alexandru prostě. „Myslel jsem, že jsi pryč."

„A já myslel, že je po tobě, Arghezi," odpověděl studený, drsný hlas. „Je bláznovství vracet se sem. Víš sám, že ona tu není. Došla jí s námi trpělivost."

Starý čaroděj se nepatrně napnul, ale jeho obličej zůstal kamennou maskou. „A Cuza?"

Upír udělal krok vpřed, zatímco Alexandru se ani nepohnul. „Neviděl jsem ho roky, ale řeknu mu, že ho hledáš, když na něj někde narazím." Netvor se ještě přiblížil a když začal znovu mluvit, pohlédl Alexandru krátce na Rema. „Vím, že tě hledá, po tom co jsi…"

Upír se vrhl na čaroděje ve stejné chvíli, kdy Remus vykřikl „_Helios_" a pozvedl ruku s kamenem. Přístěnek náhle osvítila oslepující záře, která zahnala všechny stíny. Netvor vztáhl pařáty k Alexandrově hrdlu, ale když na něj světlo dopadlo, padl na kolena, začal vřískat a tiskl si ruce k očím. Sluneční kámen v Remově ruce vykouzlil zář, která, i když nebyla pravá sluneční, působila upírům bolest a zpomalovala je. Dokud neviděl svíjející se klubko na podlaze, nevěřil, že by tento kus kamene, i když byl začarovaný, mohl vykouzlit tak účinné světlo.

Lovec upírů s klidem zastrčil svou hůlku a klekl upírovi na hruď, jako kdyby ten byl jen nějakou rohožkou nebo kusem nábytku, a přitiskl mu ramena pevně k zemi, zatímco druhou rukou vytahoval z kapsy kolík. Za doprovodu divokých skřeků vrazil hladké dřevo až po konec upírovi do srdce.

Jeskyně umlkla. Remus vnímal jen čarodějův překotný dech a šelest netopýrů z druhé místnosti. Byl by tam stál hodně dlouho, se zapomenutým zářícím sluneční kámen v ruce a zíral by do bledé tváře zkřivené v posledním výkřiku. Ale Alexandru rychle vstal, setřásl ze sebe zbytky slámy a pohlédl na mladého čaroděje.

„Tak, teď víš, jak se to dělá," řekl chladně tónem profesora dávajícího lekci. Naznačil Removi, aby zhasl sluneční kámen, a když to ten udělal, ponořilo se všechno do tmy. Před bolavýma očima mu tančily groteskní mžitky a nabíraly podobu neexistujících fantastických příšer.

Ten měsíc našli a zabili ještě další dva upíry, které teplé počasí ještě úplně neprobudilo. Ani potom lov nepřestal, stal se ale mnohem náročnějším. Pokaždé se starý čaroděj vyptával na upíry, které hledal, aniž by Removi sdělil, proč je potřeboval najít. To všechno mělo teprve přijít.

-

Prvních pár měsíců poté, co se setkali, poslal Remus Grigorovi několikrát jídlo a pár sov, ale nepřijal pozvání, aby se připojil k Šestce za úplňku. Trávil noci sám, běhal ve sněhu, prozkoumával hory a držel se daleko od lidí a vesnic. Chtěl se setkat ještě s jinými příbuznými.

Ale teď bylo jaro a na jaře neměl být nikdo sám. Dokonce i té vlčí smečce, kterou potkal o prvním úplňku, se narodila štěňata, která se již odvážila vyjít ven z doupěte – někdy jen tak seděl a celé hodiny je pozoroval, jak si hrají se svými rodiči.

Nemohl jen tak ohlásit Grigorovi, že za nimi přijde. Grigore se musel napřed zeptat Alfy Vlada a ten předložil svou odpověď všem Beta, protože se nemohl uráčit mluvit s Remem přímo. Trochu podivné, ale patřilo to k celému dobrodružství.

Bylo domluveno, že se setkají v chalupě půl hodiny před úplňkem, již pátém od jeho příchodu do Rumunska. Remus opustil hrad na koštěti hodinu předem, nebylo to sice celých dvacet mil, Grigore to trochu přehnal, ale i tak to byl dlouhý let. Vzal si sebou hůlku, zašitou pečlivě do kapsy pláště, kdyby nastala neočekávaná situace po úsvitu nebo ještě před soumrakem.

V Grigorově malé, studené chalupě bylo shromážděno šest mladých lidí, pět chlapců a jedna drobná, vychrtlá dívka s hlubokýma očima. Na první pohled bylo jasné, který z nich je Vlad. Jednak ze způsobu, jakým ho ostatní obklopili ve snaze chránit ho.

A jednak proto, že i v lidské podobě vypadal jako zvíře.

Během sedmi let lekcí Obrany proti černé magii probírali vlkodlaky nejméně šestkrát. Zhruba tak osmdesát procent z toho, co se učili, byly více méně hlouposti. Někdy se Remus třásl strachem, když poslouchal zákony, podle kterých museli být vlkodlaci po smrti zpopelněni stejně jako upíři, protože se všeobecně věřilo, že by se mohli v upíry, se kterými údajně byli příbuzní, proměnit. Některé z věcí ho přiváděly k šílenství, jako třeba přesvědčení, že kousnutí vlkodlaka je nebezpečné i v jeho lidské podobě. Ale z většiny měl prostě jen legraci a nejvíce se smál tomu, že se všeobecně věřilo, že vlkodlaka lze rozeznat od normálních lidí na základě určitých fyzických znaků. Seděl ve třídě s ironickým úšklebkem na rtech a věděl, všechny ty nesmysly o špičatých uších a pařátech namísto nehtů mu pomáhají udržet jeho tajemství dobře skryté. V pozdějších letech, kdy vstřebal Siriovy šplhounské tendence, se sám hlásil a zcela nevinně uváděl rozličné vymyšlené hlouposti, které mu učitel vždy uvěřil. Měl ve třídě tak dobrou pověst, že se jeho příspěvky nikdo neodvážil zpochybnit. Do dnešního dne se tak pravděpodobně tu a tam ještě vyskytovalo pár absolventů Bradavic přesvědčených o tom, že vlkodlaci jsou barvoslepí a mají hrůzu z tykví.

Ale i ten nehloupější zmijozelský student by bez potíží poznal Vlada Alfu. Měl ohromné a kostnaté ruce s nehty opravdu podobnými drápům. Nebyl nijak zvlášť vysoký nebo robustní, ale jeho postava přesto vzbuzovala pocit paniky. Neupravené husté kudrnaté vlasy mu padaly přes obočí a téměř celou tvář až k hlubokým očím pokrývaly neudržované vousy. Dlouhá a široká jizva se táhla přes jeho pravou tvář těsně kolem oka, jako památka na psí rvačku, nepochybně. A ani pod tím hustým plnovousem nedokázal, když pohlédl na Rema, skrýt pohrdlivý úsměšek.

„Tak co, Alíku," zavrčel, „přidáš se?"

„Ano," odpověděl Remus prostě a hleděl na něj s přezíravým nezájmem. Copak už se takhle narodil? Ne, odpověděl si sám po chvíli, asi se jen snaží vypadat strašidelně. Ta myšlenka mu vykouzlila na tváři úsměv (přesně, jak by to udělal Sirius). Nebál se – dobře věděl, že opravdová zkouška přijde za půl hodiny.

„Beta mi říkali, že jsi potkal pár kolegů na plný úvazek, Alíku," pokračoval Vlad.

Remus přemýšlel, co by musel udělat, aby přestal být Alíkem. „Pár koho?"

Vlad pohlédl na Grigora s výrazem, který jasně říkal _Kdes vylovil tohohle osla?_ „Vlky, Alíku. Maminku, tatínka a pár roztomilých malých štěňátek." Zlověstně zavrčel.

„Ach tak," Remus si vzpomněl na ten skoro kouzelný pocit, který se mu rozhostil v těle kdykoliv je potkal. „Jsou krásní, že?"

Vlad sevřel dlouhé, zahnuté prsty. „Už ne." Zarazil se a vycenil drobné zuby. „Teď je z nich kožich pro farmáře z vesnice."

„Ze všech?" Remus byl šokován. Nevěděl co říct. „I … z těch malých?" Skvělé, pomyslel si. Jen breč, proč ne – a zůstaneš Alíkem napořád.

„Žádný strach, Alíku. Panu Fatulescu nezbývá moc chvil života." Rozhlédl se po ostatních a ti se zasmáli.

„Tak asi půl hodiny," přidal se Grigore. „Ani ne."

„Chcete ho zabít," pokusil se hádat Remus.

„Velmi dobře, Alíku, učíš se rychle."

Kvůli tomuhle původně do Rumunska přišel, ale teď, když se o tom mluvilo, nešlo už o nějaký zabijácký instinkt. Tohle byla předem domluvená vražda. „Musíme ho opravdu…," začal Remus, ale zmlknul, když se na tvářích členů smečky objevil znechucený výraz _To jsem si moh myslet_. Polkl a pokusil se rychle přemýšlet. „Ale zabít ho není trest. Kdybychom ho kousli a udělali ho jedním z nás…"

„To jsou ušlechtilé pocity, a odpovídají tvému vzdělání," ušklíbl se Vlad. „A jíst budeme jako co?"

„On je snad farmář, ne? Možná chová kuřata…"

Vlad rozhodil rukama směrem ke členům své smečky, kteří ve své hladové vychrtlosti působili skoro průsvitně. „Navrhuješ, aby se Šestka živila kuřaty?"

Remus se zhluboka nadechl a pomyslel na štěňata. „Fajn," řekl. „Zabijeme ho."

Vlad se zašklebil a zaťal pěsti. Nebylo třeba žádat po nich nějaké sliby nebo varovat „uděláš to co já chci" – všichni věděli, že jakmile se promění, nebude čas na nějaké smlouvání nebo dohadování. Pokud se Remus nepokusí vyzvat Vláda k otevřenému střetnutí, měla smečka Vladovu plnou důvěru.

Každopádně, Removi se nechtělo věřit, že plány na zabití farmáře jsou něčím víc než pouhými slovy. Od vlkodlaka to vyžadovalo mnoho disciplíny a zkušenosti, aby byl schopen zapamatovat si cokoliv, co si naplánoval v lidské podobě. Čtyři Záškodníci trávili měsíce promýšlením svých dobrodružství, a Náměsíčník pokaždé utekl pryč za něčím, co uslyšel nebo ucítil, protože v tu chvíli byly jeho instinkty důležitější a silnější než ta příliš člověčí dobrodružství naplánovaná jeho přáteli. Teprve postupně se naučil ovládat svůj pud a Červíček, Dvanácterák a Tichošlápek vymysleli komplikovanou soustavu signálů, kterými mu mohli dát najevo, kde zrovna jsou a co mají v úmyslu. Pochyboval, že by tito rumunští vlkodlaci považovali za důležité posilovat v sobě takovou schopnost sebekontroly.

Ale Záškodníci nikdy neplánovali vraždu.

A on toho tolik nevěděl.

„Rychle," řekl Vlad a nakázal vyjít ze dveří. Všichni ve stejném okamžiku pocítili, co se právě děje na obloze.

Členové smečky opustili chatu a vyhledali si každý za závěji či balvany místo, kde v klidu a soukromí očekávali proměnu. Remus učinil stejně jako ostatní, neřekl ani slovo, jen zaznamenal, jak jsou rituály důležité pro lidský i zvířecí svět.

Po chvíli se všichni objevili znovu, stejně rychle, jako se předtím vytratili. Úplněk teď visel několik stupňů nad horizontem, sotva viditelný skrz mlhu. Zvířata se semkla do kruhu k dalšímu rituálu – následovalo očichávání, dotýkání se čenichů, mávání ohonem ve snaze ukázat přátelské úmysly.

Vlad nebyl ani zdaleka největší ze smečky, ve skutečnosti byl celkem umolousané a hubené zvíře s vypadávajícími chomáči srsti. Grigore byl sice nejvyšší, ale velmi hubený. Náměsíčník, vykrmený sedmi roky bradavických hostin, byl několikrát těžší než ten největší z nich.

Nebylo to dost, aby mohl bojovat s celou smečkou. Ale jeho dobrodružství se zvěromágy měla i svou temnější stránku, která by mu teď mohla posloužit. Nemohl se měřit s celou smečkou stejně jako se nemohl měřit s Tichošpápkem a Dvanácterákem – nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale z těch parohů měl neuvěřitelný strach. Pes nemá jinou šanci než vést útok tlamou a ani vlkodlak si nenechá rád vypíchnout oko. Velmi rychle si uvědomil, že jestli jim chce utéct, musí je jednoduše přelstít. A protože oni si zachovali svou lidskou inteligenci, stálo to Náměsíčníka všechnu disciplínu co mohl v sobě shromáždit, aby byl schopen využít jejich slabých míst. Dvanácterák byl příliš důvěřivý a protože byl býložravec, byl mu jakýkoliv zabijácký instinkt cizí. Tichošlápek byl příliš přátelský a přibližoval se nebezpečně blízko k lidem v naději, že dostane sušenku nebo alespoň pohlazení po hlavě. Ke konci studia byl již vlkodlak s hrozivou pravidelností schopen svým druhům zmizet.

V souboji zubů a drápů neměl moc zkušeností a bál se, ale v souboji důvtipu neměl soupeře, věděl to a dokonce i teď byl ve střehu, aby nepřehlédl jakoukoliv známku Vladovy neopatrnosti.

V této chvíli ale věděl dobře, že by riskoval nic menšího než svůj vlastní život, kdyby se k Alfa samci přiblížil jinak, než se skloněnou hlavou a s mávajícím ohonem. Vlad udělal to samé, ale když přišli k sobě, ani jeden nemohl odolat touze vycenit na druhého zuby.

Vladovy zuby, stejně jako v jeho lidské podobě, byly zakrslé a polámané a z největšího špičáku zbyl jenom ostrý pahýl.

Vlci se nakonec rozeběhli cestou přes vlhké listí, mezi stromy, nahoru a dolů po kopcích. Skutečně se nakonec vynořili u farmy a blížili se k ní s opatrností, která Náměsíčníka překvapila. Poslušně je následoval, ačkoliv mu instinkt přikazoval zůstat v úkrytu. Když Vlad naznačil dvěma vlkům, aby pokračovali vpřed, zatímco ostatní se měli schovat, připojil se Remus k němu a společně bok po boku se přiblížili ke stavení. Nikdo předtím nezmínil, jestli byl farmář čaroděj nebo jestli je bude považovat za skutečné vlky, ale Náměsíčníkovi to bylo jedno. Cítil farmářův pach stále silněji a silněji, když prošli dřevěnými dveřmi a vyběhli schody až nahoru, kde byla malá půda se slaměným lůžkem místo postele, s židlí a trojúhelníkovým oknem. Muž seděl na židli, kouřil dýmku a na sobě měl vlčí kožich.

Se vzteklým zavytím se mu Náměsíčník vrhl po krku a nestaral se ani o to, jestli je to čaroděj a zabije ho, ani o to, že právě zpochybnil Vladovu autoritu. Chtěl, více než kdy dřív, zabíjet. Zachránila ho jen farmářova vlastní krvelačnost. Když zpozoroval přibližující se vlky, připravil si pušku a vystřelil teď na Náměsíčníka pár ran, které ho srazily zpět. Byly to obyčejné náboje, takže farmář byl buď mudla nebo si je spletl se skutečnými vlky. Nebolelo to víc než by ukopnutý palec bolel člověka, ale přesto oba vlkodlaci na vteřinu zaváhali a ta chvíle byla dost dlouhá na to, aby muž stihl vyskočit z okna.

S řevem a štěkotem se Vlad s Remem vrhli zpět ze schodů. Přesto nebyli dost rychlí a zbylí vlci nedělali zatím venku nic, jen čekali na Vladovy rozkazy. Když vyběhli z domu a začali čenichat v křoví, kam farmář spadl, ukryl se ten mezitím v sýpce.

Náměsíčník byl přesvědčen, že s nepatrnou dávkou chytrosti by se dovnitř dostali. Vlad ale všechny odvedl pryč a brzy už znovu běželi přes kopce.

Narazili na malého jelena, sotva rok starého a kulhajícího. Vlad s vlčicí ho skolili a všichni se tak mohli najíst, kromě Náměsíčníka, který vycítil, že jsou všichni mnohem hladovější než on sám. Ani Vlad nejedl moc, možná proto, aby nezlenivěl a zachoval si jasnou hlavu.

Nebylo jasné, jestli tím, kdo je vedl zpět k farmě, byl Vlad nebo Remus. Alfa samec neběžel přímou cestou, ale občasná šťouchnutí druhého vlka ho udržovala zhruba ve správném směru. Tentokrát se blížili mnohem opatrněji a nejprve šli k sýpce, která, jak jim nosy a uši napověděly, byla již prázdná. Jak se plížili kolem, narazili na farmáře číhajícího s puškou za keřem.

Něco přimělo Náměsíčníka počkat a útok vedl Vlad. Příliš pozdě si školený čaroděj ve vlkodlakově těle uvědomil, že farmářova puška slabě zářila, jako by nesla podobné kouzlo jako ta nebeská věc nad jejich hlavami. Stříbro, měsíční kov. Náměsíčník se vrhl na Vlada a srazil ho k zemi dřív, než dosáhl na muže.

Střela jim proletěla nad hlavami a uslyšeli zakvičení jednoho z ostatních zvířat. Náboje byly skutečně stříbrné. S Vladem, kterého stále tlačil k zemi svou vahou, pod sebou, Náměsíčník sledoval, jak zbývající vlci skočili vpřed na farmáře, než ten stihl znovu nabít, a trhají ho na kusy.

Vlad se zazmítal a Náměsíčník ustoupil s trapným pocitem _fíha, to jsem asi přepísknul_. Nebyl si jistý, jak si Alfa jeho útok vyloží. Podívali se na sebe, s očima široce otevřenýma a s odhalenými zuby, ale nakonec obrátili pozornost ke svému padlému společníkovi, zatímco ostatní likvidovali vše, co zbylo z farmáře.

Vlk, který byl zastřelen, byl jedním z chlapců, jehož jméno se Remus nikdy nedozvěděl. Ležel tiše a když se ho dotkli, zjistili, že už je studený a začíná tuhnout. Ustoupili, naježili hřívu a olizovali si rty ve výrazu naprostého znechucení. Náměsíčník nepoznal dosud pach smrti a vyrazil ze sebe hluboké zavrčení, které se pomalu proměnilo v kňučení. Ulevilo se mu, když Vlad shromáždil všechny vlky a všichni se vydali nazpět, nechávajíc za sebou tělo mrtvého kamaráda i napůl snědeného farmáře, na kterého zapomněli, jen co se jim z nosů vytratil jeho pach.

Nasycení, možná oslabení ztrátou, možná ne, navrátili se do Grigorovy chatrče krátce před západem měsíce. Na tu chvilku si našli nějakou zábavu nebo pospávali, dokud se nebe nevyjasnilo a oni se ještě jednou ukryli každý na své místo.

Remus se probral vyčerpaný a s nepříjemným pocitem, který mu nedovolil vrátit se neprodleně do hradu. Nepamatoval si přesně co se minulou noc stalo – věděl, že se dokázal postavit Alfa samci, i když nedokázal říct, jak moc vážně nebo co to znamenalo do budoucna. Cítil také, že něco se přihodilo lidem, a podivné tušení ho přimělo, aby zůstal nablízku a vyčkal, co se bude dít. Měl své šaty, svou hůlku a koště a pár matných vzpomínek na místo, kde se vše událo. Členové smečky byli po noční hostině unavení a líní a nevěnovali mu žádnou pozornost, když opouštěl chalupu.

Přišli brzy po úsvitu. Tucet lovců, mudlů i čarodějů vyzbrojených vším od kyjů a lan až po stříbrné dýky a zapálené pochodně. O mudly se postaral snadno – když jim pár pušek samo vystřelilo v rukou, ukázali záda a prchali z kopce jak nejrychleji mohli.

S čaroději to bylo těžší. Kouzlo, díky kterému ho mudlové považovali za borovici, na čaroděje nefungovalo, a stříbrné předměty nedokázal na dálku očarovat. Hon trval několik hodin. Dělal co mohl, ale ke konci dne lovci zabili jednoho vlkodlaka a jednoho mudlovského chlapce, který byl zrovna ve špatný čas na špatném místě.

Unavený a zmatený se Remus vrátil do hradu Arghezi za soumraku, zrovna když vycházel téměř celý měsíc.

Musel být ještě jiný způsob.

-

O dva měsíce později se již otevřeně vzbouřil. Ani ne hodinu po západu slunce Náměsíčník na Vlada zavrčel a pokusil se ho kousnout, očekávaje přitom útok ze všech stran. K jeho překvapení se Grigore okamžitě přidal na jeho stranu, stejně jako vlčice jménem Liszka. Bylo to tři na tři a Vlad se rozhodl ustoupit, než aby riskoval, že on nebo někteří z jeho zbývající smečky utrpí vážné zranění.

Tři bylo málo, ale v okolí se pohybovala ještě jedna smečka, Pětka, která byla na cestě do Maďarska, a ti, kterým se nechtělo jít, se přidali buď k Vladově smečce nebo k Náměsíčníkově skupině, nové Pětce. Dokud se jeho nová smečka držela vysoko v horách a vyhýbala se oblastem jižně od Grigorovy chalupy, nechávala je bývalá Vladova Šestka na pokoji.

A tak se Remus stal zodpovědný za šest divokých, nevzdělaných a hladových mladých vlkodlaků. Věděl, že musí najít způsob, jak žít bez konfliktů vedle vesničanů, ale netušil, jak začít.

Začali mu říkat Lupeni, a to jméno se mu docela hodilo. Rozhodně to bylo lepší než Alík. A kromě toho, Remus Lupin, čtvrtý nejlepší ve své třídě v Bradavicích, by v drsných horách Transylvánských Alp nikdy nepřežil.

Wolfie Twins

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jako vždy, vše je majetkem R.K.Rowlingové.


	4. Věrnost

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_4. Věrnost_**

_Věnováno všem, kteří neúnavně usilují o jednu jedinou věc – aby byli dobře vidět a slyšet, a i přes naprostý nedostatek jakéhokoliv talentu se jim tento cíl daří beze zbytku plnit._

Rumunsko, rok druhý

Ve vesnici Stilpescu a okolních statcích začaly brzy kolovat historky o lovcích upírů. Útoků Nemrtvých během posledního roku znatelně ubylo. Ovšem na každodenní život vesničanů měl pokles počtu upírů pramalý vliv. Ačkoliv upíři byli ti nejobávanější z temných tvorů, vesničany mnohem více sužovali běžní démoni a duchové.

Všichni vesničané si mysleli, že onen tajemný muž, který se čas od času zjevoval a vyháněl tůňodavy a bludníčky z řek, bubáky ze stodol a karkulinky ze sklepů, byl právě oním lovcem upírů, ale nechtěli ho obtěžovat ze strachu, že by mohl třeba zmizet stejně rychle jako se objevil. Od doby, kdy se naposledy mohli vzdálit beze strachu od vesnice, uplynulo mnoho let, ale teď se děti znovu mohly učit plavat, mladí muži chodili rybařit a pastýři nechali svá stáda hledat si lepší pastvu daleko od ohrad. Pletence česneku, které si všichni kdysi připevnili na dveře, už uvadly a seschly. V nocích za úplňku se neozývalo žádné vytí a lidé přestali sledovat měsíční fáze.

Období nezvyklého klidu však přerušila otřesná událost, kdy byl malý chlapec Muscaturových, když se před úsvitem vracel od kamaráda domů, napaden párem vlkodlaků.

Chlapcově otci a dvěma pastýřům se podařilo zvířata vlákat do staré stáje a zatarasit dveře. Ztrouchnivělé dřevo praskalo pod náporem zubů a drápů, ale jak slunce stoupalo, místo vytí se začaly ozývat lidské výkřiky a nárazy na dveře slábly.

Městečko se sešlo, aby prodiskutovalo nejlepší způsob, jak příšery zabít. Většina měla za to, že vlkodlak v lidské podobě může být zabit stejně jako kterýkoliv jiný člověk. Další trvali na tom, že se jim musí vrazit kolík do srdce a useknout hlava. Jiní byli přesvědčeni, že bude třeba stříbrných nábojů, ale nevěděli kde je sehnat nebo jestli bude stačit roztavit stříbrné mince.

Začali pátrat v celém městě po stříbře a hledali moudré starce, když tu se lovec démonů s kápí na hlavě objevil. Z jeho tváře byly vidět jen unavené, ale pozorné oči a ruku měl položenou na hůlce za opaskem.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se pana Muscatury chraptivě.

„Dítě…," odpověděl vesničan, který nechtěl přiznat, že šlo o jeho syna. „Je zraněný, napadli ho vlkodlaci. Vlákali jsme je pasti," dodal pyšně, „ale nikdo si nepamatuje, kdy jsme tu naposledy museli ve vesnici zabít vlkodlaka."

Tajemný muž dlouho nic neřekl. „Kde jsou?" zeptal se nakonec.

Vesničané ho zavedli ke stáji, kde rány do dveří mezitím ustaly. Všude bylo ticho.

Pan Muscatura hlasitě zaklel a otočil se rozhněvaně na skupinu chlapců, kamarádů jeho syna, kteří stáli shromážděni u dveří. „Vyšel odtud někdo nebo něco?"zahřměl.

Zavrtěli hlavou a oči jim zvědavostí vylézaly z důlků.

„Pravděpodobně usnuli," řekl lovec nestvůr klidně. Potom rozhodněji dodal: „Otevřete dveře." Připravil si hůlku a naznačil dětem, aby ustoupily. „Držte se dál," nakázal a když mávl rukou, hůlka červeně zajiskřila.

Otec pokousaného chlapce a pastýři postoupili vpřed a odstranili bleskově ze dveří závoru. Uskočili stranou a ponechali prostor mezi čarodějem a vnitřkem stáje volný.

Vesničané stačili ještě uvnitř zřetelně zahlédnout dva muže, když z lovcovy hůlky vylétla stříbrná střela a obě postavy obklopila. Od hlavy k nohám byly rázem omotány chvějícím se stříbrným vláknem, jehož jeden konec se táhl k čarodějově ruce. Vytáhl nestvůry ven na sluce, kde chvíli ospale mžouraly - a pak je pohltil roj jisker a všichni zmizeli.

O vteřinu později se vlkodlaci překvapeně rozhlíželi v Grigorově chalupě a stříbro, kterým byli spoutáni, se začalo trhat jako pavučina. Na jejich tvářích se objevil úšklebek, když lovce nestvůr poznali. Sundal si kápi a dlouho na ně beze slova hleděl.

„Měl jsem o tebe včera v noci strach, Grigore," řekl Remus konečně. Chraptěl a nemohl potlačit zívnutí. „Hledám tě od rána a jen zázrakem jsem se tam dostal včas."

„Vysvětlím to, Lupeni Alfo," začal mladší vlkodlak koktat.

„Ale no tak," přerušil ho Remus. „Jsme přátelé, Grigore, obejdeme se snad bez titulů."  
„Protože ty si žádný nezasloužíš." Vlad, ačkoliv právě unikl smrti jen o vlásek, se choval stejně povýšeně jako obvykle. Odstrčil Grigora stranou a postavil se před něj. Všichni byli z minulé noci unavení a z jejich chování se nedalo vyčíst, že jde o vážnou hádku. Jejich pohyby byly pomalé, hlasy tiché, avšak oba vůdci byli ve skutečnosti vztekem bez sebe. Vlad se zastavil kousek před Remem a zkřivil rty do zlověstného šklebu. „Když nikoho nepokoušeme, vymřeme, to, předpokládám, víš. Chceš snad, aby náš rod vyhynul?" Nevyslovil to nejhorší slovo, kterým jeden vlkodlak může nazvat druhého – „zrádče", ale bylo cítit z každé jeho věty.

Remus se snažil zklidnit se tím, že si představil, že tím vysokým špinavým zmetkem je Severus Snape. Při představě, že se hádá s nahým Severem, se málem rozesmál. „Za každého člověka, kterého kousneme, zabijí vesničané tři z nás. _Tohle_ chceš?"

„Nezáleží na tom, jestli pozabíjejí nás, starý psy." Vladovi nebylo ještě ani třicet. „Jestli máme přežít, potřebujeme štěňata."

To bylo na Vlada až neobvykle filosofické, ale on vůbec nebyl hloupý – promýšlel si celou věc pravděpodobně od té doby, co se mu doneslo, že se Pětka drží té ušlechtilé, avšak pochybné myšlenky neútočit na lidi. „Napadat malé děti je zbabělost a rozhodně to není způsob jak lidi přesvědčit, že jsme něco jiného než zvířata," odpověděl Remus chladně. Podíval se na Grigora, který ustupoval ke straně, aby si to spolu vůdci obou smeček mohli vyřídit sami.

Vlad zvedl svou zarostlou hlavu a divoce se zasmál. „Jenže o tom to je," zavrčel a zapíchl kostnatý prst doprostřed Removy hrudi. „My nemusíme nikoho přesvědčovat. Jakmile se stanou jedním z nás, uvědomí si, že to my jsme ti silnější. Dokonce i ty jsi rád, že ses stal vlkodlakem. Nemám pravdu?"

Bylo jasné, že Vlad měl vše promyšlené. Removi trvalo dlouho, než dokázal zformulovat odpověď. Vlad si mohl dovolit chovat se sebevědomě, protože věděl, že úplněk je na jeho straně. Remova paměť byla ještě plná včerejších zvířecích radovánek a vzpomínek na pronikavé zvuky a pachy, které člověk nikdy poznat nemohl. Musel se přinutit vzpomenout si na osamělé noci v Chroptící chýši a v boudě v domě svých rodičů. „Jsem rád, že jsem vlkodlak, když jsem svobodný," podařilo se mu nakonec odpovědět, „a tvoje chování naši svobodu ohrožuje." Cítil, že získal výhodu, a odvážil se ještě dál – ať byl Vlad chytrý nebo hloupý, muselo se s ním jednat na rovinu. „Jestli ještě jednou strčíš za úplňku nos do vesnice, nepohnu ani prstem ani tlapou, abych ti pomohl. Mluvím dost jasně?"

Vlad zaváhal. Remus mu přece jen již podruhé zachránil život.

Najednou se přiblížil Grigore, poplácal oba po rameni a nejistě se usmíval. „No tak, hafani, hlavně se tu nepoperte, jo?"

Remus spustil oči z Vladova zlomyslného úsměvu a pohlédl na svého druha. „Máš pravdu, kamaráde," řekl nakonec a byla to stejná slova, která kdysi říkal Petrovi Pettigrewovi, který občas musel hrát roli usmiřovatele mezi Remem a Severem nebo méně často Remem a Siriem. Remova neústupnost, když byl přesvědčen o své pravdě, spojená se schopností nedat se za žádných okolností vyprovokovat, přiváděla některé jeho soupeře k šílenství.

Vlad po nich obou vztekle střelil očima a odešel si do rohu chalupy vybrat nějaké šaty z Grigorova chudého šatníku, ačkoliv podle nepsané dohody nebyl v teritoriu Pětky vítán. Bez ptaní si vzal i koště a než odešel, věnoval Removi ještě poslední pohled: „Nevydržíte dlouho," řekl. „Tvoje smečka nepřežije, když nebudete kousat lidi."

Remus ho sledoval, jak odlétá, a potom pohlédl na svého přítele, který měl být minulou noc s Pětkou, ale místo toho se svým starým vůdcem slídil ve Stilpescu. V této chvíli měl v sobě Remus příliš mnoho člověčího, než aby to považoval za zradu, ale přesto cítil zklamání, že zákon, podle kterého se nemělo útočit na lidi a který on sám vyhlásil, když se stal Alfou, porušil člen jeho vlastní smečky.

Možná měl Vlad pravdu. Jeho pět vlkodlaků už nehladovělo, byli silní a zdraví a své lidské dny už netrávili tak jako kdysi, totiž krádežemi. Remus to pokládal za svůj největší úspěch, jakého zatím v Transylvánii dosáhl, ale bylo to vůbec k něčemu? Skutečně chtěl, aby jeho rod vymřel?

„Odpočiň si, Grigore," řekl unaveným hlasem. „Zítra se máme sejít s Liszkou a podívat se na ty skřety v bažině, dobře?"

Chlapec kývnul, překvapený, že po něm jeho Alfa nechce žádné vysvětlování.

Remus si povzdychl. Ve spoustě případů se mohl na Liszku spolehnout víc než na kteréhokoliv z chlapců. Vlkodlačice jsou vzácné, nevěděl proč, snad protože se malé dívky netoulali tak často po nocích venku, kde by mohly být napadeny. V tom se vlkodlačí skupiny nepodobaly vlčím smečkám, kde byla hierarchie mezi samci a samicemi trochu jiná. Těch málo vlkodlačích samic si muselo své místo mezi samci tvrdě vybojovat. Z mnoha důvodů to bylo nešťastné a Vlad mohl Liszku neuvěřitelně ponižovat. Na druhou stranu jí toto nepřirozené uspořádání dávalo více volnosti – její instinkt jí nenakazoval následovat vůdce smečky tak slepě, jak to dělali beta samci, a mohla bez okolků dát Removi najevo, když se choval hloupě. Někdy to potřeboval.

Největší strach měla, když se Remus pokusil dostat Pětku do bližšího kontaktu s vesničany, a bála se, že je všechny poznají, vyženou z města, nebo zabijí. Nikdy se už asi nenaučí mít ráda lidi, ale byla čarodějkou s tím největším talentem na kouzlení bez hůlky, jakou kdy Remus viděl, a byla neocenitelná při špinavé práci v močálech a potocích, odkud vyháněli démony. Ani Grigore nebyl špatný a spolu si vydělali dost peněz na jídlo a na šaty. Remus doufal, že se jim podaří udržet i zahradu a ovčí stádo, i když ta dvě jarní jehňata, která dostali od Alexandra, snědli hned o nejbližším úplňku.

Potřebovali se hlavně naučit používat rozum ve stejné míře jako se spoléhali na instinkt. Remus se již setkal s lidmi, kteří se dobrovolně nechávali ponižovat – třídní obětní beránci, omega vlci (i když rumunské vlkodlačí smečky byli příliš malé a neměly žádné omega členy). Grigore byl v tomto směru hodně podobný Petrovi a Remus v něj věřil.

„Nemusíš se bát Vlada," řekl nakonec svému druhovi rozhodně. „Není to tvůj pán. Jsi lidská bytost a můžeš se naučit říct mu ne."

Když se potom Přemístil, Grigore se na roj jisker podíval se stejně podezřívavým výrazem jako tenkrát, když se setkali poprvé. Remus pro něj nadále zůstával záhadou.

Remus se před malou branou do hradu Arghezi krátce zastavil. Přemísťování takhle brzy po úplňku ho vždy naprosto vyčerpalo. Všechno ho bolelo a tělo se domáhalo spánku. Luxus pospávaní v teple skleníku nebo vedle krbu v jeho pokoji byl stále vzácnější, jak si smečka žádala více a více jeho času.

Ale život všech členů Pětky se během posledních pěti měsíců znatelně zlepšil. Pokusil se na to myslet, když strnulou rukou vytahoval hůlku, aby odstranil první kouzlo z brány. Prošel branou, obnovil za sebou magickou závoru a dobelhal se do hradu kuchyňskými dveřmi. Každý sebemenší pohyb, který udělal, z něj vysával zbytky energie a ta mu rychle docházela.

Stará kuchyň byla nepoužívaná a na všech stolech a policích ležela tlustá vrstva prachu. Spousta různých hrnců, začernalých prachem, visela ze stropu jako nějaké beztvaré příšery uvězněné tu v podzemí a prosící tiše o vysvobození. Sotva jim věnoval pozornost a následoval vyšlapanou cestičku z kuchyně do pokojů, ve kterých kdysi bydlelo služebnictvo. Bylo to prakticky jediné zbývající obyvatelné místo celého hradu. V horním patře, kde bývaly ložnice celé rodiny, když byl Alexandru malý, se bydlet nedalo. Během těch pěti let, co tu Alexandru nebyl, tam povětšinou bydleli upíři, kteří si z hradu učinili vlastní sídlo. Navzdory všem Čistícím kouzlům tam zůstával viset pach nemrtvých a nikdo se nahoru po schodech neodvážil.

Remus se nakonec dovlekl do svého pokoje, kterým byl přijímací salón u galerie. Alexandru a Mihail měli pokoje ve služebnickém křídle, ale Mihail nesnesl spát v blízkosti vlkodlaka. A tak si Remus za své doupě vybral vzdálený zastrčený přijímací pokoj. Alespoň tu měl velký krb, který mu poskytoval tolik potřebné teplo, zejména ve dnech jako byl tento.

Když zapálil v krbu, usadil se Remus vedle na kanape, zabalený do deky a nohy natažené před sebe. Zíral do měňavých plamenů, jeho mysl byla příliš zaměstnaná událostmi z celého dne, než aby mu dovolila usnout, i když jeho tělo se uvolnilo tak, jako by opravdu spal.

Vlad měl pravdu, on byl zrádce, jestliže nechtěl, aby přibývali noví vlkodlaci. Tady nebylo výmluvy. Ale získat nového vlkodlaka znamenalo kousnout člověka – kousnout dítě. Dospělí většinou kousnutí nepřežili, zemřeli nebo zešíleli, neschopní přijmout zvířecí duši do své již zformované osobnosti. Byla to bolestná událost, která přinášela smutek a žal všem, kterých se to týkalo…ale copak zrození nového života není vždy doprovázeno bolestí?

Ne že by o tom něco věděl. Liszka byla první a jediná žena z jeho rodu, kterou kdy potkal, a právě ona mu pověděla, že vlkodlaci se nemohou rozmnožovat běžným způsobem – dítě by se buď narodí mrtvé nebo se nenarodí vůbec. Znělo to, jako by s tím měla osobní zkušenost, i když se nesvěřila s podrobnostmi. Byla v těchto záležitostech rozhodně zkušenější než on a naučila ho používat Antikoncepční kouzlo, které se dalo jednoduše použít i po proměně. (Jak to asi dělali Mudlové? Možná proto jich bylo všude tolik).

Když byl měsíc v úplňku, Liszka a vůdce smečky se spolu ve své vlčí podobě bezstarostně milovali. Věděl o tom, aniž by si to přímo pamatoval. Byla překrásné zvíře, sněhově bílé jako samojed. Byla také krásná žena, teď, když měla co jíst - vysoká a silná, s lesklými vlasy a zářícíma očima.

Zavřel oči a nechal svůj pocit viny utopit ve vzpomínkách na to, jak příjemné bylo cítit něčí dotek, něčí teplo, vůni jejích vlasů, hebkost její tváře. Než potkal Liszku, nikdy žádnou dívku nepolíbil ze strachu, že by odhalila jeho tajemství a ještě hůře, že by se bála, že je to nakažlivé. Stejně jako on, i Liszka toužila po pozornosti, poté, co jí rodiče vyhnali z domu, když jí bylo deset, a tak se k sobě přimkli ve vztahu, který byl čistě fyzický a jehož kouzlo se vytratilo vždy s okamžikem, kdy měsíc začal ubývat.

Byla krásná, divoká a vyzařovalo z ní teplo, ale jako člověk nebyla zrovna příliš chytrá. Nechtěla dokonce ani číst.

Série úvah na téma, jestli je možné naučit vlkodlačí gang vážit si literatury, byla přerušena krátkým zaklepáním a zvukem dřevěných dveří skřípajících po kamenné podlaze. Remus neotočil hlavu, aby se podíval, kdo je oním hostem, a čekal až sám promluví. Po pár minutách ticha se pozorně posadil a slabě sebou trhnul, když spatřil Mihaila. Sluha na něj většinou nikdy nemluvil a v jeho očích se teď objevil záblesk, který Rema znepokojil.

„Pan Arghezi si s vámi přeje mluvit," řekl Mihail chladně skrz sevřené rty. „Je v knihovně."

„Já jsem…" Remus skoro nemohl mluvit, jak zíval, „hrozně unavený, nešlo by třeba…?" Zarazil se, když viděl, že po jeho slovech povýšenecký výraz na sluhově obličeji ještě zesílil. Z toho bylo jasné, čeho se rozhovor bude týkat. Pomalu se postavil na nohy a přemýšlel, jestli ho Mihail viděl, jak zachránil Vlada a Grigora, nebo třeba jen zaslechl tu historku – nesnížil by snad k tomu, že by ho sledoval?

Taková myšlenka by se mu do mysli normálně nevkradla, ale jemu se skutečně nelíbil výraz, který se teď Mihail už ani nepokoušel skrývat.

Alexandru seděl pohodlně usazený na židli, s knihou rozloženou před sebou na těžkém dubovém stole a s brýlemi na nose. „Výborně…," řekl klidně, když vešli, a zadíval se zpět do své knihy. „Mihaile, můžeš jít."

Sluha tak učinil a vrhl na Rema ještě jeden zlověstný pohled.

Starý čaroděj Rema nevyzval, aby si sedl, a nechal ho stát u dveří, od kterých se na obě strany táhly obrovské police z knihami. Sundal si brýle, poklepal jimi na knihu a pohlédl zvědavě na Rema. „Dozvěděl jsem se, že vesničané chytili do pasti dva z tvých, hmm, kamarádů," řekl nakonec. „A že ty jsi se rozhodl, že je…"

„Zachráním," řekl Remus hrubě. Normálně by se rozpoutal tvrdý boj o to, kdo z nich vybuchne první vztekem, ale teď bylo po úplňku. Removy pocity se stále zmítaly na hraně mezi nepřátelstvím a oddaností a na nějakou jemnou diplomacii teď neměl ani pomyšlení. Kromě toho se hádal celé ráno – ale zatímco zrůda jménem Vlad mu jen lezla na nervy, tihle lidé v něm svým samolibým přesvědčením, že zabíjení je jejich neodvolatelné právo, probouzeli přímo slepou zuřivost.

„Takže," Alexandru se zadíval do své knihy a předstíral, že přemýšlí. „Domýšlím se, že jsi si nimi neudělal to, co měli vesničané v úmyslu?"

„Nepodřezal jsem je jak dobytek, jestli myslíte tohle," odsekl Remus.

„Pokousali malého chlapce, skoro ho zabili." Alexandru byl klidný jako obvykle a když se jeho oči potkaly s Removým nepřátelským pohledem, měly zamyšlený výraz. „Chovali se jako divoká zvěř a já ještě nepotkal divoké zvíře, které zkrotne, když se mu domluví."

Remův vztek dál narůstal. „Dělám i jiné věci, než že s nimi mluvím," sykl. Začal přecházet mezi policemi s knihami jako zvíře v kleci. „Od doby, co jsem přišel do této země, jsem se snažil pomáhat lidem – jistě, lidem! – které jejich rodiny a přátelé nechali hladovět. Kdokoliv se může začít chovat jako zvíře, když má hlad, a i přes to všechno, jak se s nimi zacházelo, je mi vlastně moje…moje smečka … věrná a chová se slušně. Víc než bych mohl říct o většině lidí."

Alexandru odložil brýle a zvedl obočí. „Tvoje smečka…" řekl zamyšleně, jako by to něco vysvětlovalo. „Na městského psa máš docela velké ambice, nemyslíš?"

Ten vlkodlačí slang Rema polekal. Alexandru věděl víc, než mu říkal. „Tohle byl první útok za déle než rok," pokračoval starý čaroděj polohlasně, naklonil se nad masivní stůl, který je oba odděloval, a pevně se ho chytil. V jeho gestu byl znát vztek i počínající vyčerpání. „Takže," hlas se mu začal třást, „si dej pozor, aby byl i poslední."

Remus se naježil. Pomyslel na lovce, kteří se vyrojili v lese tenkrát, když byl poprvé venku se Šestkou…. Věděl o nich snad Alexandru, trénoval je, zásobil, možná je i podporoval? Jaktože, například, měli muži tenkrát stříbrné náboje, a dnes nebyli ti vesničané schopní najít ani jedinou?

Ano, Šestka zabila člověka. Ale lidé by se „sportovnímu" zabíjení nevěnovali, kdyby neměli předem jistotu, že mají úspěch v kapse. Vycenil na Alexandra zuby stejně jako tenkrát Náměsíčník na Vlada, gestem, jež bylo společné psům i primátům. „A když ne, zabijete nás, pochopil jsem to dobře?" zavrčel. Hlavou mu kmitla vzpomínka na jejich první rozhovor o vlkodlakovi, kterého Alexandru zabil, toho samého, který kousl Rema, v jistém smyslu jeho otce. „Vrahu," pronesl hlubokým, jedovatým tónem.

„Mám k lidem stejnou povinnost jako ty," odvětil Alexandru a jeho hlas mrazil jako led. „Můžeš si hrát na divokého psa, Reme, ale nezapřeš, že máš jistou odpovědnost…k lidskému rodu."

Neschopen zadržovat dále zlost a pocit frustrace, který v něm sílil od chvíle, kdy jen před pár hodinami začal pátrat po Grigorovi, Remus vybuchl: „Já chci chránit lidi! Copak se nesnažím držet smečku daleko od vesnice?" Udeřil pěstmi do stolu a bouchl se loktem o tvrdé dřevo tak silně, že se mu z bolesti zatmělo před očima. „Udělal jsem co jsem mohl, abych ochránil lidi i vlky. Co víc ještě můžu udělat?"

Alexandru ho sledoval s předstíraným klidem, s tím svým prázdným výrazem, do kterého nemohl Remus proniknout a který nešlo rozbít. Pokusil se udělat krok od stolu, ale jak byl unavený po celodenní námaze, zjistil, že už ho nohy déle neunesou. Sklonil hlavu, pohlédl na své třesoucí se ruce a řekl chraptivě: „Tak mě pošlete pryč, jestli chcete. Zkusím štěstí s nimi – se svojí smečkou."

Remus cítil, jak začíná ztrácet vědomí, jeho mysl i tělo již překročily mez, kdy ještě mohl zůstat při smyslech. Alexandru to musel vycítit.

„Vypadni," řekl ostře. „Vidím, že nejsi ve stavu pokračovat v diskusi. Promluvíme si jindy."

Remus se vypotácel z knihovny do velké haly, vědom si toho, že ho sluha z místa, kde na plotně připravoval večeři, sleduje. Vůně vařeného jídla na něj zaútočila jako horda vzteklých psů a on si uvědomil, že to bylo celých dvacet čtyři hodin od chvíle, kdy naposledy jedl. Ale potřeboval se teď vyspat, potřeboval být sám.

Kulhal dál do chodby a přes galerii. Nepamatoval si, jak se nakonec dostal do svého pokoje a na hromadu přikrývek, a dalších dvanáct hodin spal hlubokým bezesným spánkem.

Dohady s Alexandrem, zotavování se po úplňku a společná práce se smečkou mu zabraly plné tři dny, než se dostal do Stilpescu a mohl zkontrolovat pokousaného chlapce. Dosavadní zkušenosti z lovu nestvůr mu pomohly vycítit a rozpoznat dům, kde chlapec ležel, jako kdyby nad ním visel dešťový mrak. Zaklepal, uslyšel zevnitř šepot, ale nikdo neodpověděl, a tak zaklepal znovu.

Pan Muscatura rozrazil dveře a vyzývavě se postavil do vchodu. Za ním si jeho manželka přitiskla jednu ruku na hruď a druhou na ústa. Viditelně nepochopili důvod, kvůli kterému lovec nestvůr přišel.

„Prosím," vysvětloval Remus a sundal si kápi. Alexandru trval na anonymitě, ale on pochyboval, že by je tato rodina mohla odhalit. „Nebojte se. Přišel jsem se zeptat, jestli dostal váš syn léčivý lektvar."

„Lék?" vydechla matka s rukou stále přitisknutou u srdce.

„Ne, obávám se, že to není lék – ale to kousnutí je velmi bolestivé a může být smrtelné, když se nechá jen tak být."

„A k čemu to bude?" zeptal se otec hlubokým hlasem a ustoupil ode dveří, aby mohl Remus vstoupit. „Co budeme mít za život?"

„S určitými opatřeními bude schopen vést téměř normální život," zalhal Remus a ta slova mu připadala nějak povědomá. „Možná to nebudete chtít … hm … říct ostatním lidem, ale…"

„Už se chystáme odejít z vesnice," řekl pan Muscatura. „Už to ví moc lidí, ti spratci co si s nimi hrál neudrží tajemství."

„No, kdybyste mě potřebovali," řekl Remus upřímně, „jsem vám k dispozici. Existují magické zdi, za kterými ho můžete při úplňku držet, takže nikdo neuslyší hluk."

Oba rodiče ho s podivným výrazem sledovali. On měl, přece jen, lovit nestvůry a ne jim dávat rady, jak uniknout pozornosti.

„Bude chvíli trvat, než začne být kousnutí nebezpečné," dodal Remus rychle, jako kdyby to chtěl vysvětlit. „Kolik mu teď je?"

„Osm."

„Takže…dva roky, nejméně. Během té doby by se měl dozvědět dost na to, aby vám mohl sám pomáhat, když…když se ho budete snažit držet v bezpečí." Velikost této poslední lži ho ohromila. „Vrátím se s lektvarem za pár hodin. Neopouštějte ho, potřebuje vás teď víc než kdy jindy." S úlevou vyšel ze dveří a vyrazil do hor. Bez místního bylinkáře budou tihle lidé muset svěřit svého syna do péče někoho, kdo složil zkoušku z Lektvarů s odřenýma ušima a kdo se sám nemůže Vlčí zhouby, jak se říká oměji, ani dotknout. Kde jsou zmijozelští, když je potřebuješ, pomyslel si, když spěchal kamenitou cestou do hradu.

Nechtěl se setkat s Alexandrem – oba se k sobě od té hádky chovali přezíravě – ale knihovna byla naštěstí prázdná. Poprvé se teď konečně podíval, co tu všechno je, a přál si, aby měl čas si vše pečlivě prohlédnout. Zdálo se, že ve dvou či třech řadách od podlahy až ke stropu tu jsou vyrovnány všechny knihy, staré i moderní, které nějak souvisely s Černou magií. Seznámil se již s knihami o vlkodlacích, četl je všechny v Bradavicích s poněkud morbidním zájmem a skrýval se při tom pod Neviditelným pláštěm, protože se styděl. V žádné z nich ale nebylo nic o lektvarech. Zkusil teď _Léčivé byliny_, které byly celé ohmatané, ale nebylo v nich nic, _101 nejpoužívanějších lektvarů_ (ne, tam to nebude) a nakonec skoro náhodou narazil na opotřebovanou a krví potřísněnou stránku v _Magické mandragoře_. Byla tam jen _Universální formule na kousnutí magických tvorů_, ale poznámka na okraji říkala, že je to nejlepší recept na kousnutí vlkodlaka a cerbera (napadlo ho, kdo mohl být proboha někdy pokousán cerberem).

Teď měl recept, ale k lektvaru se nedostal o nic blíž. Najít mandragoru bude těžké – pokud Mihail nemá nějakou usušenou, nedokázal si představit, jak bude teď nějakou shánět, nemluvě o tom jak ji správně vytáhnout a usušit – ne, bude se muset zeptat. Rychle proletěl zbytek přísad: česnek, toho měli dost, zázvor, ženšen, pavučina, blín (alespoň žádný oměj, pomyslel si s úlevou)…a pár kapek krve bytosti, která má kousnutí na svědomí.

Té úplně stejné bytosti? napadlo Rema a musel se usmát při představě, jak jde po Vladovi s jehlou v ruce. Četl dál a dozvěděl se, že stačí krev bytosti stejného druhu. To bylo pochopitelně jednoduché, ale trochu ho zklamalo, že nebude muset nechat Vláda vykrvácet. Založil si stránku kusem pergamenu, vyšel z knihovny a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se připravil na setkání s Mihailem.

Sluha byl již u plotny ve velké síni, stál u velkého hrnce, se třemi velkými kouzelnými dřevěnými lžícemi, které samy míchaly. Voněl tu česnek a kuřecí maso a chystala se určitě vynikající večeře. Remus byl ale příliš nervózní, než aby myslel na jídlo. Nikdy ještě Mihaila první neoslovil, když se již několikrát poučil, že není šance změnit lidi, kteří mu nikdy nehodlali odpustit to, čím byl.

„Ehm, promiňte," řekl, jak nejslušněji dokázal.

Mihail vzhlédl a strnul. Několik vteřin se s ledovým výrazem vzájemně pozorovali.

„Potřebuji udělat lektvar," začal nakonec Remus a podařilo se mu odstranit z hlasu veškeré emoce, „a jsou tam některé přísady, které byste mohl mít." Zvedl knihu a otevřel ji na označené straně.

Mihailova tvář se stáhla. „Česnek, zázvor, ženšen, pavučina, blín, mandragora," odrecitoval bezvýrazně.

„Máte to? Skvělé!" Removi se ulevilo. „Lektvary byl můj nejhorší předmět na škole. Z toho receptu ani není jasné, jestli se to pije nebo…"

„Blín se nepije," přerušil ho Mihail prázdným hlasem. „Zabilo by vás to. Odvar se potře na ránu. To má být na kousnutí od jakého tvora?"

Remus zaváhal. „To je pro toho malého chlapce – z vesnice – před třemi dny –"

„Ach tak." Mihailovy rty se na okamžik zkřivily do zlověstného šklebu. „Vaši příbuzní. Z toho máte jistě radost."

„Nemám," řekl Remus prostě.

Mihail neodpověděl, ale šel pryč a vrátil se s náručí plnou lahviček, váčků a se zvláštní krabičkou, ze které vykukoval obličej mandragory a tvářil se velmi překvapeně. Kus, který sluha z kořene uřízl, se sám od sebe hodil směrem k Removi a ten ho málem nechytil. Mihail odměřil ostatní přísady cvičeným okem a smíchal je v mramorovém hmoždíři.

„Říká se," řekl, když se otočil na Rema a drtil při tom přísady kamennou paličkou, „že je lepší nechat pokousané lidi neléčené."

„Myslíte nechat je umřít," přeložil to Remus. Nesnášel eufemismy.

„Jeho rodiče ho vyženou." Podal paličku Removi, který zkontroloval recept v knize (potíž s těmihle záležitostmi je, že člověk musí být neustále dva nebo tři kroky napřed.) „Když ne teď, určitě potom, až už bude tak velký, že se ho budou bát. Tady je pavučina," dodal, „zázvor a ženšen. Kořen mandragory se musí vařit alespoň hodinu. Věřím vám, že to zvládnete."

„Jistě," zamyslil se Remus. „Nevadí, když to udělám tady? Tak blízko jídla? Totiž, s blínem a tím vším… ." Nedůvěřoval lektvarům.

„Jste mým hostem," řekl sluha chladně a Remus přistoupil ke kamenné plotně a dal na ní vařit konvici s vodou.

Mihail se vrátil k vaření, ale nepřestával Rema sledovat a ten byl za to vděčný, protože bez ohledu na to, jak byl lektvar jednoduchý, jemu se pokaždé v těch temných zmijozelských sklepích podařilo při vaření něco zkazit. Tenhle lektvar již ale utěšeně houstnul a mandragora vydávala ty správné skřeky (kus, který vařil, byla část její ruky – záleželo na tom nebo ne?) Potřeboval se soustředit – ale i tak zkusil na Mihaila některé z těch lží, které řekl i chlapcovým rodičům, jako že chlapec bude moci vést normální život, chodit do školy a dvacet osm dní z dvacet devíti bude vlastně úplně normálním klukem.

Věděl že jsou to všechno iluze, a přesto se přinutil jim věřit. Během těch sedmi předškolních let, kdy neměl žádného kamaráda a kdy poznal, jak moc lidé jeho rod nenávidí, zahořknul, a jak vlk v jeho mysli bojoval s člověkem o nadvládu, začalo být jeho chování čím dál nebezpečnější a nepředvídatelnější. Jak mohl předstírat, že se tomuto chlapci bude dařit jinak? To nejlepší, co by mohl udělat, by možná bylo vzít ho od rodičů a dát ho Liszce na vychování.

A přesto všechno věřil, že chlapec bude mít jiný osud, že se naučí ovládat svůj temný pud ještě před tím, než se stane svému okolí opravdu nebezpečný.

„Moje matka nechtěla, aby ji léčili," pronesl Mihail najednou, když Remus sundal kotlík z plamenů a mávl nad ním hůlkou, aby ho ochladil. „Chtěla radši zemřít než vychovávat své dítě jako stvůra."

„To je mi líto," řekl Remus upřímně a sluha na něj pohlédl s hrůzou v očích, když si ostrým nožem rozřízl prst a nechal trochu krve skapat do rychle tuhnoucí hmoty.

-

Bylo téměř po setmění, když se Remus vrátil do vesnice. Ochranná kouzla byla od hradu prodloužená téměř celou cestu z hor dolů, což znamenalo, že ten den už musel uběhnout celých patnáct mil, a na této poslední cestě sebou navíc nesl křehkou ampuli s lektvarem, se kterým se nesmělo třást. Když přecházel přes malé náměstí kolem kostela, zaznamenal tam překvapeně hlouček lidí. Na okamžik se polekal, zejména kvůli rozhovoru s Mihailem. Sešli se snad, aby se postarali o to ubohé pokousané dítě stejným způsobem, jako se chovali ke všem vlkodlakům? Když se blížil, neslyšel žádné rozhněvané hlasy. To, co ale zaslechl místo nich, bylo to poslední, co by zde v malé vesnici jménem Stilpescu čekal.

Angličtina. Někdo uprostřed hloučku asi deseti vesničanů mluvil anglicky.

Z davu vyčníval vysoký špičatý klobouk, takový, jaký nosili čarodějové v Británii. Měl broskvově oranžovou barvu a muž, jemuž seděl na hlavě a který mluvil anglicky, měl zlaté vlnité vlasy. Z nějakého důvodu byl i jeho hábit broskvově oranžový. Rema napadlo, že mu od doby, co odešel z Anglie, zřejmě unikl nový důležitý módní trend.

Remus nerozuměl ničemu, co se tam říkalo, zejména protože všichni se pokoušeli mluvit najednou. Položil ampuli na nízkou kamennou zídku před kostelem a otočil se ke staré čarodějce na okraji davu.

„Kdo to je?" řekl zastřeným hlasem a stáhl si kápi co nejvíc do obličeje.

„Přišel až z Bukurešti, kvůli těm vlkodlakům, co chytili," odpověděla, potěšená, že může někomu vysvětlit, co se stalo. „Říká že je slavný čaroděj z … nevím odkaď. Chce o nás něco napsat."

Remus si v duchu povzdychl. Tenhle druh popularity jen k vlkodlakům přitáhne další pozornost a o to bude těžší žít tu v těsné blízkosti vesnice.

„…sám jsem jich několik zabil…" Anglická slova s pisklavým, nadutým přízvukem přehlušila celý dav. Rozhostilo se ticho a kdosi začal překládat do rumunštiny. Ten chlapík se ani nenamáhal naučit se místní řeč, pomyslel si Remus. Překladatel předložil svým posluchačům několik příběhů o slavných činech údajného lovce vlkodlaků. Bohužel, většina z nich musela být naprosto vymyšlená. Neexistovalo nic takového jako kouzlo Homorphus. Spíše byste přiměli Zemi otáčet se rychleji kolem vlastní osy než proměnili vlkodlaka zpět v člověka. Znělo to jako jedna z Remových historek, které si jako student vymýšlel na hodinách Obrany.

„Nejsi ty jeden z těch, co chytili ty vlkodlaky?" zeptala se stará čarodějka a podezřívavě pohlédla na Rema.

Zavrtěl hlavou, stáhl si kápi ještě hlouběji a spěchal pryč od davu. Sebral ampuli ze zídky, vydal se k domu Muscaturových a doufal při tom, že ten broskvový chlapík tu zůstane ještě dost dlouho mluvit sám o sobě.

Zjistil, že doma je jen chlapcova matka. Ano, zaslechla něco o tom slavném lovci vlkodlaků a manžel odešel poslouchat, ale ona zůstala doma. Dovedla Rema do pokoje v zadní části chalupy, kde stálo lůžko ze slamníků a páchnoucí mudlovská olejová lampa. Remus se musel sklonit až úplně k ní, aby v tom chabém světle viděl.

Navzdory všem svým filosofickým úvahám se Vlad nesnažil udělat z chlapce vlkodlaka – pokusil se ho prostě zabít. Po hrdle byla jasně čitelná stopa špičáků, rána byla začervenalá, oteklá a chlapec se třásl v horečce.

Remus se posadil k nízkému lůžku a lahvičku s lektvarem si dal mezi kolena, aby mohl poklepat hůlkou na zátku a otevřít ji. Zakašlal, když se vyvalil oblak fialového dýmu. Naklonil se nad chlapce a snažil se zjistit, jestli je při vědomí. „Tohle ti pomůže," řekl. „Na chvilku to zabolí, tak se připrav, rozumíš?"

Chlapec pootevřel oči a vyrazil ze sebe hluboké zasténání. Když se k němu Remus sklonil, chlapec se napřímil a kousl ho do dlaně.

Jeho matka, která stála za čarodějem a nahlížela mu přes rameno, tiše vykřikla a sevřela okraj dveří. Remus se na ní podíval a pak se usmál na chlapce. „Kousat se nemá," řekl pokud možno vesele. „Můžeš křičet jak chceš, ale tohle pomůže, slibuju." Mávnutím rozehnal fialový kouř a vylil obsah lahvičky na kousnutí.

Zarudlá rána od Vladových zubů se ještě víc otevřela, ale pak se pomalu začala scvrkávat a vytékala z ní řídká černá tekutina. Nakonec na kůži zůstal malý šrám podobný škrábnutí trnů růžového keře.

Chlapec celou dobu tiše naříkal a Remus mu odhrnoval vlasy z horkého čela a marně přemýšlel, čím by ho mohl uklidnit. Nenapadlo ho vůbec nic a jen doufal, že se mu podařilo lektvar správně namíchat.

Po pár minutách začal chlapec volněji dýchat, i když čelo mu ještě hořelo. Remus vedle něj zůstal sedět, dokud neupadl do hlubokého spánku, a zatímco čekal, vrátil se pan Muscatura, posadil se na postel a uchopil synovu ruku do své.

„Nespal už tři dny," řekl s nadějí v hlase.

„Ano…" Remus měl pocit, že se musí za něco omluvit. „Ještě jsem…ehm…to nikdy nedělal…takže kdyby nastaly nějaké těžkosti…vrátím se zítra, každopádně, a podívám se jak se chlapci daří. Jak se jmenuje?"

„Béla," řekla jeho matka a pohlédla na svého spícího syna.

„Ahoj, Bélo," řekl Remus. „Bude zase dobře, slyšíš?" Podal ampuli panu Muscaturovi. „Myslím, že to nebudete potřebovat, ale pro jistotu." Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale zvuk mnoha hlasů a skřípot dveří ho zarazil uprostřed slova.

V šeré místnosti se zjevil broskvově oranžový hábit a červená kontrolka kouzelného fotoaparátu. Anglický čaroděj si se svým doprovodem razili cestu k Bélově lůžku ze slámy a odstrčili chlapcovu matku a Rema stranou.

„Držte se dál, nepřibližujte se." Angličan se zastavil vedle neklidně spícího chlapce, avšak ani jednou se na něj nepodíval a mluvil směrem ke svým obdivovatelům. „Vlkodlačí kousnutí obsahuje nebezpečný jed a jedna jediná kapka by stačila nakazit nás všechny, jak tu stojíme."

Remus pohlédl na chlapcovu matku a zavrtěl hlavou ve snaze dát jí najevo, že je to hloupost, a zapomněl v tu chvíli, že ona stejně těm nesmyslným slovům nerozumí, dokud je ten muž s kamennou tváří nepřeloží.

Broskvový čaroděj vztáhl k davu své velké, pěstěné ruce a otáčel jimi, aby bylo jasné, že nemá rukavice. „Ale naštěstí, já, Zlatovlas Veliký, jsem pod ochranou kouzla – a odvážím se tohoto chlapce, nakaženého jedem, dotknout holýma rukama."

Skučící Hékaté, zaklel v duchu Remus, takovou pitomost bych nedokázal vymyslet ani já. „Nakažený jedem" – žádný div, že jsem se nemohl nikdy s nikým seznámit. Protlačil si cestu ven z kouta a rostla v něm touha odstrčit toho blábolícího osla pryč od postele a seřvat ho stejně jako to kdysi dělávala Madame Pomfreyová se slovy „Ten chlapec potřebuje odpočívat!" Pan Muscatura ho následoval mezerou v davu lidí a dostal se zpět k synově posteli.

Zlatovlas Veliký teď držel spícího chlapce ve vzduchu a natáčel se s ním k fotoaparátu. Zklamaně si prohlížel rychle se hojící ránu, v tom chabém světle nebude to malé škrábnutí na fotografiích pořádně vidět. Když byly první fotky hotové, obrátil se na tlumočníka a zeptal se jeho prostřednictvím chlapcovy matky, jestli snad nemá ten kluk někde na těle nějaké o něco fotogeničtější kousnutí.

Matka vyrvala svého syna Zlatovlasovi z rukou a uložila ho starostlivě zpět na lůžko. Chlapec spal tvrdě dál a Remus rychle v duchu přepočítával, kolik dal do lektvaru blínu, a začal se strachovat, že ho tam dal víc než měl. Odstrčil tlumočníka, aby se dostal znovu k posteli, položil ruku na Bélovo čelo a zkontroloval mu puls – avšak čelo bylo chladné a puls normální. Je to možná stejně vyčerpávající jako proměna, pomyslel si a snažil se uklidnit sám sebe. Alespoň byl chlapec ušetřen téhle nechutné scény.

Paní Muscaturová mu položila ruku na rameno a řekla Zlatovlasovi: „Tenhle muž přinesl lektvar, který mého syna vyléčil," řekla ostře.

Remus se pokusil zmizet dřív, než její slova někdo stihne přetlumočit, ale východ byl zatarasený fotoaparáty, překladatelem a samotným Zlatovlasem. Ten sjel Removy šaty takovým pohledem, že Remus dostal strach, že z něj okamžitě spadnou. Zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že hledí do tváře vysokého čaroděje s vystouplou bradou, zářivě bílými zuby a nakulmovanými zlatými loknami. Nebyl mu povědomý, ale byli tak přibližně stejně staří, takže spolu mohli být v Bradavicích. Byl to ale vůbec čaroděj?

Remus rychle přemýšlel. „Já jsem jen výrobce lektvarů, nic víc," obrátil se na tlumočníka rumunsky, „ne ten hrdina, který zachránil naši vesnici před těmi hrůznými monstry." Nesnažil se nijak zakrýt ironii ve svém hlase, ale tlumočník, jak předpokládal, si toho nevšiml. „Velký Zlatovlasi," pokračoval, „ mohl byste chudému rumunskému bylinkáři prokázat laskavost a vyfotografovat se s ním?"

Zlatovlas se ohromeně zarazil.

Remus předstíral, že jeho váhání nepochopil. „Ach, jistě, jestli nemáte času nezbyt, pak samozřejmě chápu, že…"

Angličan roztáhl pusu v širokém úsměvu a jeho zuby se v pochmurném pokoji zatřpytily. „Ano, uznávám, taková je daň za mou slávu. Skutečně velké břemeno pro někoho tak mladého jako jsem…"

„Možná byste měl rozdat pár podepsaných fotografií," řekl Remus a překladatel odpálil jeho poznámku zpět zubatému zjevení.

„Dobrý nápad!" zvolal Zlatovlas. „Ano, sám bych nevymyslel lepší! Dobrá, ušlechtilý muži, Zlatovlas Veliký vám s radostí věnuje pár svých nejlepších momentek." Pokynul tlumočníkovi, ten vytáhl z pouzdra za opaskem hůlku a namířil jí Zlatovlasovi na hlavu.

Remus se zarazil, ale z hůlky vylétl jen tlustý pramen modravé želatiny, která se rozptýlila v čarodějových vlasech, oddělila zcuchané prameny a uhladila patku nad čelem. Kudrlinkové kouzlo.

Když potom Remus odváděl Zlatovlase a jeho následovníky z pokoje, ještě jednou se ohlédl. Béla vypadal, že spí, a jeho matka ho nepřestávala pozorovat. Nezvedla hlavu, když odcházeli, a tak jen doufal, že teď, když Angličana odlákal, budou mít konečně trochu klidu.

„Bohužel, mé náboženství mi zakazuje chodit s odhalenou tváří," řekl Remus s pomocí překladatele, když se postavil do fronty na fotografie. Doufal, že dostane obrázek a bude moci zmizet, avšak Zlatovlas ho zadržel.

„Pohleďtě všichni, co tu stojíte, na Zlatovlase Velikého a rumunského výrobce lektvarů, který na vlastní oči spatřil, jak bylo St… Sp… Stordescu?… zachráněno před toulavými zrůdami!" zahřměl čaroděj. Jak se Remus obával, vesničané je teď nenechali na pokoji a začali se dožadovat informací jak, kde a s pomocí čeho se to stalo.

Zlatovlas se k němu otočil. „Ukaž jim to," zvolal a roztáhl ruce, „vyprávěj těmto vesničanům jak jsem vykonal odvážný a hrdinský čin!"

Remus si v duchu povzdechl a zavedl celý dav do stáje, kde byli před třemi dny uvězněni Grigore a Vlad. Po celou cestu přemýšlel, jestli se má blín měřit před rozmačkáním nebo až potom. Když vesničané spatřili rozškrábané a rozkousané dveře, ozvalo se sborové óóch a áách, načež se Zlatovlas sehnul a zvedl pár dlouhých, šedých chlupů.

„Ano, vlkodlačí srst má mnohé magické schopnosti," začal.

„Když z ní spleteš lano, můžeš na něm ty zrůdy oběsit," dokončil Remus, protože si nemohl pomoct. Na zápěstí nosil náramek, který Liszka spletla ze své a z jeho srsti, která jim na jaře vylínala a kterou našla v Grigorově chalupě. Nebyl vůbec kouzelný, ale šedá a bílá vypadaly vedle sebe hezky.

„Přesně tak," souhlasil Zlatovlas, když obdržel překlad. „Ale tentokrát jsem věc řešil jinak. Přišel jsem nepřipravený, bez kouzelné srsti, bylin, beze zbraní – a byl jsem nucen použít složité kouzlo, takové, které tady náš milý výrobce lektvarů ještě nikdy neviděl. Ale samozřejmě ho mohu popsat…"

Pauza pro překlad dala Removi dost času, aby stihl něco rychle vymyslet. „Vlkodlačí vegetariánské kouzlo," sdělil davu slavnostně. „Tito vlkodlaci se po zbytek života budou živit salátem."

„Salátem! Vskutku!" Zlatovlas se poškrábal ve vlasech. Ale zdálo se, že ještě nemá dost. „I upíry lze tímto kouzlem donutit k vegetariánskému způsobu života. A tak, skromný muži, pojďme společně těmto vesničanům ukázat, jak takové kouzlo funguje."

Zatáhl Rema dovnitř do stáje a vytáhl hůlku. „Tak," nakázal, „klekni si na všechny čtyři jako že jsi vlk."

S ironickým úsměvem ho Remus poslechl a díval se, jak máchá hůlkou úplně stejným způsobem jako mudlové, když se snaží napodobovat čaroděje. Nevylétly žádné jiskry a jemu znovu kmitlo hlavou, jestli je Zlatovlas opravdový čaroděj, či jestli snad není moták nebo obyčejný mudla, který tu hraje divadlo. Jako bývalý učitel měl neodolatelné nutkání vstát, vzít Zlatovlase za ruku a ukázat, jak se to má správně dělat, stejně jako to ukazoval těm nejhorším studentům v Hracholuskách. Bývalý student ovšem zvítězil nad bývalým učitelem a Remus se jen v duchu zasmál.

„Výborně, velmi dobře," Zlatovlas se ujistil, že ho dav stále sleduje. „Mohl bys zavýt?"

Remus pohlédl zpříma do Zlatovlasovy bezvýrazné tváře a prázdných očí a poslechl.

Zlatovlas zbledl.

„Ehm…," zakuckal se. Ustoupil o krok dozadu, popadl tlumočníka a postavil ho mezi sebe a Rema. „Uh… jistě. Skvěle zahrané, chlapče, velmi dobře! Jenom… ehm… už to nedělej, rozumíš? A teď, honem… ne, nekousat!… ano, přesně takhle…"

Fotoaparáty zacvakaly. Vesničané unešeně zírali, snažili se protlačit si cestu před objektivy a sebrat pár žlutých chlupů, které Zlatovlas upustil. Byly to Grigorovy chlupy a bylo jich hodně a Rema napadlo, jestli ho Vlad náhodou nenapadl.

Když fotoaparáty vychrlily dost fotografií pro všechny, představení se nachýlilo ke konci. Zbylé obrázky si Zlatovlas nacpal do kapes broskvového hábitu. Ve vzduchu se vznášelo pero a podepisovalo každý z nich – přinejmenším to znamenalo, že alespoň jedno kouzlo umí.

Remus se potom vydal na cestu zpět k hradu a cestou myslel na to, že i když nikdy v životě nikoho nepokousal, právě dnes se na zrození jedné nestvůry podílel.

-

Společná jídla na hradě byla nějaký čas nepříjemnou zkouškou. Alexandru trval na tom, že Remus, pokud je na hradě, bude jíst s ním, ale během jídla spolu sotva promluvili. Mihail se na druhou stranu choval nezvykle uvolněně, možná poté, co viděl Remův zájem o malého Bélu. Mihail často chodil do Stilpescu vyřizovat různé záležitosti a zřejmě se dozvěděl, že Remus navštěvuje Muscaturových dům a dohlíží na chlapcův stav. Když podával jídlo, podíval se dokonce několikrát Removi do očí a přestal i odmítat jeho nabídky na pomoc s uklízením stolu.

Starý čaroděj se od hádky v knihovně vyhýbal jakémukoliv rozhovoru s Remem. Když už byl měsíc téměř v novu a Alexandru stále nepromluvil, nebyl si už Remus jistý, jestli vůbec chce v té hádce pokračovat. Obával se, že by stejně nedošli ke smíření.

Alexandru dokonce začal chodit na své výpravy do upířích teritorií sám. Remus poznal, že byl v jeskyních, podle špíny a slámy na jeho botách, netopýřího trusu ve vlasech a uštvaného výrazu. Jednoho večera se Alexandru vrátil pozdě a posadil se ke stolu právě ve chvíli, kdy Mihail sklízel ze stolu a naléval Removi kávu. Remus vzal svou knihu a poznámky, vstal a chystal se odejít, protože se mu nechtělo trávit tu další hodinu v tichu. Alexandru mu ovšem naznačil, aby zůstal, tak naléhavým gestem, že ho poslechl.

Probíhalo to stejně jako poslední dva týdny. Alexandru neříkal nic a Remus ho ignoroval a soustředil se na svou kávu a _Atlas Magických zábran a ochranných kouzel_. Mihail přinesl talíř s chlebem a máslem, po kterých následovala miska horké slepičí polévky. Starý lovec upírů si vzal kus chleba a uchopil nůž na máslo, ale uprostřed pohybu zapomněl, co s ním měl v úmyslu udělat. Ruce se mu třásly a upustil jídlo do talíře. „Skleničku vína…," zamumlal a otočil hlavu směrem ke sluhovi, „nebo možná brandy…"

Mihail si uvědomil, že se něco stalo, obratem byl zpátky s pitím a ani se nesnažil skrývat znepokojený výraz. „Co vám ještě mohu přinést, pane?"

Alexandru se zhluboka napil, stiskl rty a vzpamatoval se. „Nic, děkuji, Mihaile." Naznačil, že má odejít.

Slabé zachvění v jeho hlase přimělo Rema vzhlédnout. Výraz hrůzy, který se objevil v Alexandrově tváři, Removi připomněl Siria Blacka, když seděl ve vězení obklopený mozkomory. Jejich pohledy se setkaly a po pár nekonečných vteřinách Alexandru vyslovil pouhá dvě slova.

„Vrátil se," řekl.

Ozval se výkřik a třískot skla – Mihail, ve tváři smrtelně bledý, upustil nádobí na zem.

„Pojď," Alexandru vstal, kývl na Rema a vrhl na sluhu uklidňující pohled. „Je čas odložit nepodstatné spory stranou."

Zastávání se lidí, kteří chladně vraždili jeho příbuzné, nebylo zrovna něco, co by Remus nazval „nepodstatným" sporem, avšak zvědavost byla silnější než zloba, a tak následoval starého muže do knihovny. Dveře se za nimi zavřely a magicky se zapečetily. V okamžiku zmizel téměř veškerý venkovní hluk a Remus si uvědomil, že na pokoj bylo vloženo kouzlo, které nepropouštělo žádný zvuk s frekvencí lidského hlasu. Posadil se na židli naproti Alexandrovi, čekal a prohlížel si bláto na jeho šatech, které vypadaly, jako by čaroděj právě prošel bouří.

„Nechci tě ztratit, Reme," ozvala se první slova po pár minutách ticha. Remus pohlédl Alexandrovi do obličeje a spatřil v něm respekt, který mu starý čaroděj ještě nikdy předtím nevyjádřil. „Věřím ti. Věřil jsem ti, když jsme spolu lovili upíry." Zhluboka se nadechl. „A teď nás čeká největší zkouška."

-

Pod těžkou noční oblohou kráčel po cestě mezi Orastanou a Albimare osamělý muž. Přes rameno měl přehozený pytel a vypadalo to, že má naspěch. Vlad lehce klusal podél cesty, skrytý v dostatečné vzdálenosti za stromy a keři. V lidské podobě dokázal lovit stejně tiše jako vlk.

A on byl tuto noc na lovu. Pozoroval muže, sedláka, jak počítá peníze, které utržil za ovce na trhu v Orastaně. Zdržel se trochu déle v hospodě a musel se domů vracet za tmy, což se Vladovi skvěle hodilo.

Vlad nerozuměl potrhlé Alíkově touze najít pro Pětku práci. Nikdo, kdo měl všech pět pohromadě, by si nikdy nenajal vlkodlaka. Čarodějové tak nějak instinktivně poznali, kým je, a mudlové byli v jeho společnosti neklidní, i když nechápali proč. Přežíval díky tomu, že kradl peníze, jídlo a bral vše co se našlo. Dnešní noc slibovala tučný úlovek a Vlad se každým okamžikem chystal se ho zmocnit.

Začalo slabě mrholit, když cesta zahnula do malé vesničky Catunescu. Byla již dlouho opuštěná a zůstal v ní jen chátrající kamenný kostel a pár polorozbořených domů. Déšť zesílil, z kopců se ozvalo prásknutí hromu a muž se ukryl v kostele. Spustil se opravdu silný liják a ve světle blesku Vlad sledoval muže, jak mizí v tmavém vchodu. Tohle bude snadné.

Bezstarostně přešel v hustém dešti přes cestu a zastavil se před dveřmi do kostela. Jednoduší bude počkat na muže, až vyjde ven, řekl si, než ho honit po celém kostele. Schoulil se vedle dveří pod malou verandou, kde bylo ještě docela sucho. Jakmile přestane pršet, muž se vydá znovu na cestu, vyjde ven a v té chvíli na něj Vlad skočí. Byl to dobrý, jednoduchý plán a takové měl Vlad nejraději.

Po chvíli déšť zeslábl do slabého mžení, i když na obloze dál tančily blesky. Z nitra kostela se ozývaly slabé zvuky kroků. Další blesk, nebe se na okamžik rozzářilo oslnivým světlem. Vlad čekal na zahřmění, ale vteřinu předtím, než se přihnala ozvěna hromu, zaslechl ještě něco jiného. Výkřik. Dušený, ale zřetelný a přicházel zevnitř z kostela. Neopakoval se, ale Vlad zaslechl ještě jiný zvuk, těžké žuchnutí, jak něco nebo někdo spadl na zem.

Předběhl ho snad někdo s krádeží? To nebylo pravděpodobné. Catunescu bylo liduprázdné již v době, kdy byl Vlad malý. Nepředpokládal, že by nějaký zloděj trávil noci v opuštěném kostele ve městě, kde nežila ani noha. Možná démon nebo duch? Vlad se chvíli dohadoval sám se sebou, ale touha po penězích zvítězila. Chtěl se do kostela podívat, jistý si byl minimálně tím, že ve tmě vidí lépe než kterýkoliv lidský smrtelník, kterého by uvnitř mohl najít.

Opatrně proklouzl skrz pootevřené dveře, přitiskl se ke zdi a prohlížel si vnitřek kostela, ozářený chvílemi blesky zvenčí. Okna byla vysoko, takže se nedala použít k úniku. V jednom zvlášť jasném záblesku spatřil trosky oltáře, ale nezdálo se, že by za ním na opačném konci byly další dveře. Výborně, pomyslel si, je tu jediná cesta dovnitř i ven. Trvalo mu pár minut, než si všiml siluety muže, ležícího na podlaze mezi zpřeházenými lavicemi. Přikradl se o něco blíž, vzdaloval se při tom od dveří, ale stále se držel u zdi. Pocestný ležel obličejem nahoru, pytel ležel vedle něj. Další zablesknutí a Vlad si všiml, že zůstal neotevřený. Toho chlapíka se nikdo okrást nepokusil. Možná že muž jen zakopl ve tmě…

Chamtivost a lakota znovu získaly navrch. Teď, když byl tak blízko, tu ty věci nemohl jen tak nechat.

Přikrčil se a začal se plížit po zaprášené podlaze. Pach plísně, prachu a zatuchlosti se mísil s vůní deště. Když se blížil k tělu, ucítil ještě něco, co nedokázal hned pojmenovat. Váhavě se dotkl těla. Mužova ruka byla chladná, až příliš chladná. Vlad popadl pytel a obrátil se na útěk, když tu další zablesknutí osvítilo mužovu tvář. Okamžitě věděl, jakým způsobem muž zemřel (ano, bezesporu byl mrtvý) a co to bylo za tajemný zápach.

Upír.

Ze všech možných potíží byla tahle ta nejhorší možná. Musel okamžitě zmizet.

Vyskočil, otočil se ke dveřím a vyrazil nejkratší cestou mezi dřevěnými troskami. Nenápadný pohyb kdesi nad hlavou ho přinutil k ještě většímu spěchu. Hlavně nezakopnout o lavice, které se mu pletly pod nohy. Nahoře a za ním se cosi objevilo, doprovázeno mocným závanem vzduchu. Když skočil směrem ke dveřím, ucítil na ramenou stisk silných rukou. Pokusil se vytrhnout, ale zakopl o nohu lavice a dopadl těžce na podlahu. Snažil se uvolnit prsty, které mu svíraly hrdlo.

Upír – protože teď už nebylo pochyb o tom, že je to upír – se ho pokusil zadusit a on cítil, že omdlévá. Jen si ze mě udělej večeři, pomyslel si, když ho vědomí opouštělo.

„Zloděj, a ještě ke všemu pes," byla první slova, která Vlad potom zaslechl. Zvedl hlavu z podlahy a spatřil před sebou vysokého muže s hůlkou, ze které se linulo světlo. Situace se zhoršovala. Upír musel být jedním z těch starších, čaroděj, a ne nějaký místní hejsek, nedávno pokousaný a proměněný v upíra. Vlad se nikdy nesetkal se starým upírem, ale slyšel o nich spoustu historek.

„_Cadavru,_" vyprskl Vlad, „doufám, že ti chutnalo."

Temné, prázdné oči si ho chladně prohlížely. Tvář byla kostnatá a tvrdá, její pokožka byla na nemrtvého poměrně dost narůžovělá, ale to jen díky tomu, že se upír právě najedl. Přes upírův obličej přeběhl úsměv a jeho rysy tím ještě víc ztvrdly.

„Myslíš si, že ušetřím tvůj mizerný život, pse?" Poslední slovo nemělo v sobě nic z významu, s jakým ho mezi sebou používali vlkodlaci. Znělo to spíš jako by upír mluvil s nějakým hmyzem, který se právě chystal zašlápnout.

Vlad se posadil a všiml se, že upír drží v jedné ruce sedlákův pytel. „Jen to zkus, páchnoucí mrtvolo," zavrčel.

„Připouštím," řekl upír, popošel pár kroků ke dveřím a zatarasil tak jediný východ, „že zabít psa jako jsi ty by mi dalo dost práce. Ale já se dnes v noci cítím… hmm… plný energie."

Vlad místo odpovědi s hlasitým skučením vyskočil a pokusil se ho povalit na zem. Bolest a jasný paprsek vystřelený hůlky ho však srazily zpět k zemi. Ve světle vycházejícím z hůlky se nad ním zjevila zářící upírova tvář, krutá, ale přemýšlivá.

„Chceš všechno, co je uvnitř, nemám pravdu?" Upustil pytel k nohám tak, aby na něj Vlad nemohl dosáhnout. „Hmmmm. Není to dlouho, co jsem se probudil po dlouhém… spánku. Teď, když jsem se najedl, toužím po jistých … informacích. Možná bych tě mohl nechat žít, když budeš mít něco hodnotného na prodej."

Vlad na něj zíral, zmatený, ale nechtělo se mu mluvit, dokud nezjistí, co přesně upír chce.

„Jak si říkáš, pse?"

„Vlad," odpověděl váhavě, když se opatrně postavil. On i upír byli stejně vysocí, zhruba stejně těžcí a Vlad se cítil o něco lépe, i když se do těch očí nevydržel dívat dlouho. Stáli necelých šest stop od sebe a pozorovali se ve slabém světle hůlky.

„Dobrá, Vlade. V poslední době jsem marně hledal mnoho ze svých starých přátel," začal upír. „Mí staří, dobří přátelé nejsou vzhůru, ani nespí. Co o tom víš?"

„Upírů ubývá. Lidé teď mají větší strach z nás, když se už nemusí bát, že je pokoušou mrtvoly." Vlad si nemohl pomoci, aby se při odpovědi nezašklebil, ale upír se příliš soustředil na jeho slova, než aby si zjevné urážky všiml. „Říká se, že je vybíjí lovec upírů."

„Opravdu? Jak dlouho?" Upír si měřil Vlada temným pohledem a v jeho očích se nedalo číst, protože pohlcovaly veškeré světlo.

„Nevím. Dvanáct měsíců, možná patnáct. Jen řeči."

„A víš, kdo je tím lovcem upírů? Víš, kde žije?"

„Ne. Nikdo se k ničemu nehlásí, jestli myslíš tohle. Nejvíc jsem zaslechl v okolí Stilpescu a Orastany."

„To zní zajímavě," zamumlal upír, „protože jsem nedávno zjistil, že Argheziho hrad je chráněný jistými kouzly. Kdo tam teď bydlí?"

Vlad znal přinejmenším jednu osobu, která tam bydlela, ale nepředpokládal, že by Alík byl dost odolný na to, aby mohl zabíjet upíry. Na hradě bydlelo sice ještě pár lidí, ale Lupeni o nich nikdy nemluvil. Vlad vycítil, že jakákoliv informace o hradu bude velmi ceněná. Na druhé straně, vůdce Pětky byl z jeho rodu a zachránil mu v poslední době již podruhé život. Kdesi uvnitř se zatřepotal instinkt věrnosti. Nikdy by nečekal, že bude krýt svého soupeře, ale nenávist mezi vlkodlaky a upíry byla hluboká. Nemohl jen tak prodat jednoho ze svých příbuzných upírovi.

„Na hradě bydlí pár čarodějů," odpověděl pomalu, „ale jen zřídka se nechají vidět a nikdo je nezná."

„Ale ty se s nimi občas setkáváš, nemám pravdu?" zeptal se upír ostře jako by vycítil, že Vlad ví víc, než říká."

„Vlastně jo." Vlad se pokusil o lhostejný tón.

„Možná bys mohl zjistit víc? Odměním tě za další informace," řekl upír sladkým hlasem. „Sbírám spoustu cetek, které lidé – a psi jako ty – považují za cenné, tedy když budeš ochotný mluvit pravdu, pochopitelně."

Upír ho chladně sledoval s tím kamenným výrazem, který připomínal sochu a kterého jsou schopní jen Nemrtví. Zvenku se ozýval monotónní a uspávající zvuk deště. Vlad dostal na okamžik strach, že ho upír odhalil a promýšlí si jiný způsob útoku. Pak bylo ticho přerušeno zvukem tkaniny tažené po kamenné podlaze. Jednou elegantní botou upír odkopl pytel k Vladovi.

„Vem si cos nakradl, pse," zešklebil se. „Ale nezapomeň na moji nabídku."

Vlad se rychle sehnul, popadl pytel pevně do rukou a vykročil směrem ke dveřím. Upír ustoupil a nechal ho projít.

„Řekněme, že něco zjistím," řekl bezvýrazně Vlad. „Jak tě najdu?"

„Mí příbuzní budou vědět, kde mne najít," řekl upír prostě, zhasl světlo na konci hůlky a jeho sametový hlas zůstal viset ve tmě. „Cuza. Upír. To bude úplně stačit."

_Wolfie Twins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

WolfieTwin1: Nemyslíš, že bychom alespoň jednou mohly napsat šťastný konec?  
WolfieTwin2: Myslíš jako bez dráma a strašlivých upírů?  
WolfieTwin1: Jo. Jenom jednou.  
WolfieTwin2: Nóóó… já nevím. Co by řekli čtenáři? Nečekají snad od nás právě to?  
WolfieTwin1: Možná bychom se měly zeptat. Uspořádat hlasování nebo tak.

Pozn. autorek: J.K.Rowling všechno patří, jak sami dobře víte, a my to děláme, protože jsme posedlí Harry Potterem, a ne kvůli penězům.


	5. Klid před bouří

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_5. Klid před bouří_**

_„O muži zchytralém, Múzo, mi vypravuj, který se mnoho, přemnoho nabloudil světem…"  
Homér, Odyssea (překlad Otmar Vaňorný)_

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Déšť. V noci se vylilo celé nebe a provazy vody se spouštěly na hřebeny hor. Jako obvykle se v celém hradu ozývalo kapání. Rema probudil monotónní zvuk kapek dopadajících na kamennou podlahu v rohu jeho pokoje. Strop tu zatékal jen v jednom místě a to byl také důvod, proč si tento pokoj – starou Mihailovu ložnici - vybral.

S povzdechem se posadil, bubnování kapek mu už nedovolilo znovu usnout. Zlobil se to ráno sám na sebe. Zlobil se, protože nebyl schopen opravit pár věcí, které by mu usnadnily život (okolo ležela spousta dřeva, které se mohlo použít k opravě střechy), a zlobil se, protože tu nechal starého čaroděje přespat další noc. Co jiného mohl dělat? Nemohl ho jen tak vyhnat na cestu dolů z hor samotného a ve tmě. A teď, když ještě ke všemu pršelo.

V létě visely dešťové mraky nad vrcholky hor často několik dnů, někdy i celé týdny. Mohl by doprovodit Brumbála do údolí za deště. Část cesty bývala při dešti sice pravidelně zaplavená, ale mohl by vykouzlit most, kdyby bylo potřeba.

Remus to ráno nevstal tak rychle jako obvykle. Motala se mu hlava a stále byl ještě v zajetí nočních snů. Natáhl si tlustou vlněnou košili, začal si rozplétat zcuchané vlasy a snažil se přitom vzpomenout si na rychle unikající sny, které ho tu noc pronásledovaly. Za dvanáct let mu vlasy hodně narostly – nebylo proč je stříhat – a jeho napadlo, co by si studenti takové školy, jako jsou Bradavice, pomysleli o učiteli, který vypadá… jako divoké zvíře.

Brumbál musí být skutečně zoufalý, když mu nabízí místo. Ne že by si nesnažil udržovat si během času stráveného tady vědomosti, a znal dobře Temné tvory, možná až příliš dobře. Ale zbytek personálu školy by nemusel projevit stejné nadšení jako ředitel. V duchu se zasmál při představě, jak by asi Snape reagoval na to, že musí sdílet stůl nebo sborovnu se svým starým přítelem vlkodlakem. To by možná stálo za zkoušku. Snad.

Vzápětí si vynadal, že myslí na takové hlouposti. O úplňku by byl příliš nebezpečný. Tedy, ne že by mu vadilo dát si k večeři pár členů učitelského sboru. Jestlipak tam ještě pracuje Filch? Ale ne. Bál se hlavně o studenty. Samozřejmě, pořád tu byla Chroptící chýše. Se zachvěním se mu vybavila část snu. Zdálo se mu o vlkovi, ale ne o tom známém vlkovi, v jehož podobě běhal svobodný pod bedlivým dohledem měsíce. O uvězněném. Tenhle vlk byl uvězněný. Vybavily se mu zvuky - vrčení a posměšky. Lidé stáli venku okolo klece a dráždili vlka různými předměty a on se po nich vrhal a chňapal. Točil se, točil se stále dokola v těsném kruhu, aby čelil novým útočníkům, kteří do něj zezadu bodali. Nepotřeboval věštce, aby mu vysvětlil, co ten sen znamená. Jak by se mohl stát zase zdomácnělým zvířetem? Dvanáct let svobody, ať už se smečkou nebo bez, ho změnilo, možná až moc.

Ještě jednou si prohrábl vlasy a zaznamenal, kolik šedivých přibylo. Měl z toho radost. Šedá mu připomínala krásu a sílu vlka, ne chátrající lidské stáří. Podržel si všechny vlasy vzadu za krkem, natáhl se po zlaté sponě a vlasy si sepnul. Bylo pošetilé, že si tu věc nechával, a ještě pošetilejší, že ji nosil. Ale její poslední slova… kvůli nim si ji nechával, a věděl to.

Setřásl vzpomínky, staré i nové, vstal, dooblékl se a oholil – z nějakého důvodu se nemohl zbavit všech civilizačních návyků. Když procházel západním křídlem, musel se vyhýbat kapkám deště, ale než se dostal do velké síně, vykouzlil pořádné Bublinové kouzlo. Jak se blížil ke krbu, jasněji než kdy jindy si uvědomil všechno to harampádí, okolo kterého jindy chodil bez povšimnutí. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by těmi trámy dokázal pohnout sám, ale většina zbylých věcí by šla odstranit jednoduchým kouzlem. Než přijde zima, rozhodl se, dá hrad trochu do pořádku.

Když se Brumbál objevil ve velké síni, déšť se už změnil ve slabé mrholení. Rema přešla jeho ranní melancholie a vařil v malém kotlíku na plotně ovesnou kaši.

„Dobré ráno, řediteli," řekl vesele a otočil se, když uslyšel kroky vstupující do síně.

Starý čaroděj kráčel ke krbu, kde stál Remus, ale oči měl upřené vzhůru a navzdory padajícímu dešti hleděl nahoru skrz zející díru ve stropě. Vypadal pozorně a dokonce, jak Remus zaznamenal, velmi znepokojeně. Měl velmi ostrý zrak. Removi trvalo minutu, než si uvědomil, co vidí. Oba stáli a beze slova se dívali, jak se věc zvětšuje a zvětšuje a řítí se na ně. Napřed se objevil obrys mohutných křídel, potom vražedné pařáty a zobák podobný noži. Několik palců od vztyčených ulámaných konců stropních trámů, které ležely napříč dírou, bylo zvíře odmrštěno vzhůru, jako kdyby narazilo na okenní sklo, převrátilo se ve vzduchu a s drásavým skřekem zmizelo.

„Pták Noh," řekl Remus zamyšleně. „Myslím, že už jsem ho tu viděl. Ptáci zřejmě nevnímají tu magickou bariéru, dokonce ani kouzelní ptáci," dodal rychle.

Brumbál se již uklidnil a viditelně ho zaujalo tajemství ochranné bariéry. „Je to bezchybné kouzlo," poznamenal, když se postavil k jedné drolící se zdi a prostrčil ruku skrz. Pak to zkusil znovu, tentokrát s hůlkou, a jeho paže byla mrštěna zpět přesně jako předtím pták Noh. „Bariéra působí jen na kouzelné předměty." Pohlédl vzhůru. „Déšť, sníh, vrány, moskyti sem mohou padat jak chtějí. Kdybych teď nebyl nucen to prozkoumat, nemusel jsem si vůbec všimnout, že tu nějaké bariéry jsou."

„Občas ještě narazím na nějakou, o které jsem nevěděl," připustil Remus. „Alec byl mistrem elegance a jemnosti. Všiml jste si třeba, že ultrafialové záření nepronikne do žádné oblasti kromě místa, kde stával skleník? A že hlasy z jedné místnosti nejsou v jiných slyšet?"

„Všiml," odpověděl Brumbál.

Remus se cítil hloupě – pochopitelně, že si toho ředitel všiml. Jeho pozornosti uniklo jen máloco. Obrátil se zpět k plotně a doufal, že Lászlovy zásoby jim vydrží po čas celé bouře. Chleba budou mít dost pořád a bylo tam ještě něco z toho protivného sušeného skopového masa, co podával minulou noc namísto ovce, kterou zabil přede dvěma týdny. Nějak mu nepřipadalo správné, aby krmil Brumbála něčím, co zabil během úplňku.

Váhal také, jestli má pokračovat v rozhovoru o ochranných bariérách. Remus se od Alexandra naučil vše, co šlo, aby byl schopen jednou za měsíc zadržet vlky v lese a lidi ve vesnici. Ale Brumbál nechtěl téma opustit, tolik ho všechny detaily Alexandrovy poctivé ruční práce fascinovaly. Když se posadili na kameny vedle plotny a hřáli si záda u krbu, zeptal se Rema na další podrobnosti ohledně ochranných kouzel, jež se na hradě vyskytovala.

„Musel jsi se hodně naučit," napadlo Brumbála. „Zaznamenal jsem, že kouzla ve věži umístila jiná ruka než Alecova. Skvělý způsob jak zakonzervovat knihy, i když se na ně drolí celý strop."

„Mmmm," odpověděl Remus, jako by neslyšel, a soustředěně míchal ovesnou kaši. Mělo mu být jasné, že Albus Brumbál bude schopen rozpoznat i tak jemné rozdíly.

„Myslím," řekl starý čaroděj bystře, „že tě Alec mohl naučit, jak stavět Měsíční bariéru. Uměl je skvěle. Přišel do Bradavic a ukázal nám ji… ach, to už musí být čtyřicet let, bylo to v té době, kdy jsme měli v Zapovězeném lese vlkodlaka, jediného kromě tebe."

Remus zpozorněl. „Ale já jsem samozřejmě nikdy v Zapovězeném lese nebyl," zalhal pohotově, aby vyzkoušel Brumbála a zároveň skryl vlastní překvapení. No jistě, to vysvětlovalo ty zbytky staré bariéry, kterou jedné noci objevili spolu s Dvanácterákem a Tichošlápkem. Na tu noc, stejně jako na všechno, co se dělo při úplňku, si pamatoval jen mlhavě, avšak vzpomínky na rozhovory, které se odehrávaly vždy následující den, byly více než jasné. Sirius si byl tenkrát jist, že je Brumbál odhalil, ale z nějakého důvodu si je kvůli tomu ještě nezavolal. James trval na tom, že bariéra byla velmi stará a stejně starý byl výpočet lunárních fází, podle kterého byla nastavena, takže se zpožďovala, což jim nakonec umožnilo proklouznout. Kvůli jemným odchylkám v dráze Měsíce se nedaly Měsíční bariéry nastavit na jednoduchou pravidelnou aktivaci. Byly dva způsoby, jak problém vyřešit: za prvé se mohly propojit s lunaskopem, což byla jednodušší, ale velmi drahá cesta. Druhá možnost, což byla Alexandrova specialita, vyžadovala vytvoření speciálního magického pole, které bylo citlivé na příliv a odliv. I v těchto případech se časem vytvořila malá nepřesnost v aktivitě bariéry, ale rozdíl mezi úplňkem a předchozím a následujícím dnem byl nepatrný.

Takže přemýšlivý James měl zase jednou pravdu. A Brumbál stále ještě nechtěl žádné vysvětlení – nebo snad věřil, že Remus strávil sedmdesát úplňků v Chroptící chýši?

Když začal usilovat o to udržet vlkodlaky dál od lidí, aby je nemohli napadat, byl si bolestně vědom toho, že mu to v očích vlkodlaků nedělá dobrý obraz. Ano, během dvou let, kdy byl Alfou své smečky, se počet útoků na lidi přiblížil téměř k nule. Znělo to skvěle a dalo se to vykládat také tak, že se přidal na stranu lidí. Hlavně to ale neodehnalo pochyby, které ho celou dobu mučily. V duši se mu usadila otázka, jestli dělá správnou věc. Zejména ve chvíli, kdy jeho snaha vyhnout se všem konfliktům vedla ke katastrofálním důsledkům.

Jenom samotná myšlenka na to, jak to tenkrát všechno začalo, byla nepříjemná. To léto se náhodou událo až příliš mnoho věcí najednou – ale všechno asi začalo mapou.

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

„Tati, můžu si půjčit koště a zaletět si do vesnice?"

„Nevím, máš hotové úkoly?"

Chlapec se objevil ve dveřích dřevěné chalupy, tvářil se vzrušeně a koště již držel v rukou. Na svůj věk byl průměrně vysoký, ale dost hubený a rovné černé vlasy měl na krku svázané kouskem ovčí kůže. „No jo…," zamumlal v odpověď, „myslím že mám hotovo."

„Tak mi to ukaž a pak můžeš jít." Muž, se kterým chlapec mluvil a který seděl u podomácku vyrobeného stolu z borového dřeva uprostřed obývacího pokoje, byl tak akorát starý, aby mu mohl být otcem, avšak chlapci se ani trochu nepodobal. Zvedl hlavu od mapy a svitku pergamenu, na který si zapisoval poznámky, a pokynul chlapci, aby si vzal židli.

„Minutku," zabručel chlapec, opřel koště o zeď a natáhl se po krabici pohozené nedbale na podlaze. Opatrně ji zvedl, jako by byla živá, a když ji dával otci, nemohl potlačit výraz pýchy. „Vidíš, je to opravdu dóza na chleba. Má to trochu želvovinovou barvu, ale…"

„Je to docela pěkné," souhlasil starší muž a otáčel krabici v rukou. „Dokážeš ji vrátit zpět?"

Chlapec zaváhal a ze zadní kapsy hábitu vytáhl hůlku. Několikrát se podíval na svého otce, potom na krabici, dotkl se jí hůlkou – a vzápětí se po stole plazila želva.

„Skvěle!" zvolal otec. „Vezmu ji za chvíli zpátky k potoku, začne mít hlad, když tu ještě chvíli bude sedět. A co další úkoly?"

„Tohle je všechno," přiznal chlapec váhavě. „Neudělal jsem jen ten mudlovský úkol…"

„Mudlovský úkol?" muž zvedl obočí. „Víš, tyhle knihy jsem používal, když mi bylo tolik jako tobě, když jsem byl na čarodějnické škole…" Jeho hlas odumřel. Nikdy nemluvil o svém minulém životě.

I toto krátké nahlédnutí do neznámé minulosti ale chlapce zaujalo. Sedl si ke stolu. „Vážně?" zeptal se. „Latinské koncovky? A astronomie?"

„Čarodějové potřebují latinu víc než mudlové," odpověděl muž lehce pobaveně. „ještě jsem neviděl mozkomora, který by se lekl, když na něj někdo něj křičí Čekám Patrona, chápeš. A myslím, že bych ti měl čas od času připomenout, k čemu potřebujeme astronomii." V této poslední větě bylo něco, co je oba přimělo se zasmát. „Takže mi Bélo řekni, co způsobuje změny lunárních fází?"

Béla vzdychl. Chtěl jít ven a užívat si jarní večer a v hlavě měl neplechy, ne učení. „Kruci, já nevím. Země stojí Měsíci v cestě, asi."

„To si myslí většina lidí," odvětil otec pobaveně. „Ale ve skutečnosti je to tak, že když je Země mezi Sluncem a Měsícem, je úplněk, a když mezi nimi nic není, je nov."

„Fakt?" Chlapec se natáhl po pergamenu, který zanechal na stole, a chtě nechtě se do něj začetl. „Kdyby se ty obrázky pohybovaly, bylo by to lepší, proto jsem si právě myslel, že je to mudlovská kniha…"

Otec se zamračil. „Měly by se pohybovat," zamyslel se. „Býval tu krystal a když ses díval skrz něj, byly ty obrázky trojrozměrné a otáčely se… ale asi se ztratil." Zvedl knihu, prolistoval ji a nakonec obrátil vzhůru nohama a zatřásl. Nevypadl krystal, ale malý kus pergamenu, který vypadal, že byl ve spěchu odtržen z jiné stránky. Načmáraná poznámka říkala „_v devět večer u WW, Dvanácterák._"

Muž na ni chvíli zíral a potom papír pomalu složil a strčil si ho do kapsy. Chvíli bylo ticho, ale Bélova zvědavost zvítězila. Anglicky už četl velmi dobře. „Kdo je Dvanácterák?" chtěl vědět.

„Starý přítel," odpověděl muž tiše a v jeho hlase se zachvěl odstín varování, že o tom mluvit nechce.

„Kde je teď?"

„Mrtvý."

Béla moudře pokýval hlavou. Spousta jeho kamarádů také umřela. Zvedl znovu knihu a začal listovat, jako kdyby v ní chtěl najít ještě něco o minulosti, když už o ní nemohl mluvit. Na začátku narazil na samolepku, na které byl složitý znak a jméno načmárané vybledlým inkoustem. „_Draco dormiens nunquam_" přečetl a přeložil to rychle do rumunštiny, „Nedráždi spícího draka? To je jako co? Remus J. Lupin, Nebelvír – to jseš ty, tati?"

Muž se usmál, oči ztracené v dáli. „Byl jsem, ano."

„Co je Nebelvír?"

„To byla jedna z kolejí…" Ukázal na čtyři zvířata ve znaku a prozradil svému synovi něco z historie Bradavic až do jedenáctého století.

„A proč ten had vypadá jako že, ehm…?"

Muž se podíval na kresbu. „Zvrací? To by neměl, to udělal jeden z mých přátel. Nebelvírští neměli zmijozelské příliš v lásce…_'Ti ničeho se neštítí, by svého došli cíle,'_" zacitoval náhle v angličtině. „Horda slizkých bastardů, nic víc."

Béla se usmál. „A co se říkávalo o Nebelvíru?"

„ _,Možná tě čeká Nebelvír, kde mají chrabrá srdce'_… Ale, vlastně ne všichni. Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl, Bélo, ale opustil jsem svou zemi, protože všichni… všichni mí přátelé zemřeli v jednom dni." Když viděl, jak je chlapec zaujat jeho vyprávěním, pokračoval tichým hlasem: „Zabil je Temný pán, když ovládl celou zemi. Říkal si Lord Voldemort. Voldemort ale při útoku ztratil svou sílu a nebyl jediný důvod, proč bych tam déle zůstával a bojoval… a nikdo jiný už nezbyl. Ti nejlepší a nejstatečnější byli mrtví." Vytáhl z kapsy vzkaz a rozložil ho na stole, aby na něj Béla viděl. „Můj přítel Dvanácterák byl mezi nimi."

„Dvanácterák byl člověk?" zajímal se Béla. Čekal, až Remus kývne hlavou. „A nebál se tě?"

Remus kývl ještě jednou. „Vlastně, nemusel být člověkem, když nechtěl. Udělal to proto, abychom mohli být ještě větší přátelé."

„Jak?" Béla byl ohromen.

To byl dlouhý, předlouhý příběh a Remus ani nevěděl jak začít. Copak by mladého vlkodlaka, který měl přátele jen mezi svými, zajímali zvěromágové a co by o nich asi tak mohl vědět? V Rumunsku žil poslední zvěromág v 17. století. Usmál se smutně na svého syna a vzal si zpět kus pergamenu se vzkazem. „Slibuji, že ti to jednou řeknu. Ale bude to nadlouho a ty se teď musíš učit."

Béla se vrátil ke své astronomii a Remus ke svým svitkům, na které opatrně zakresloval hory a cesty, kterými se dalo projít do města. I přesto, že na všech jemu známých stezkách vztyčil Měsíční bariéry, Šestka se čas od času dostala do Albimare, města jižně od Stilpescu, a napadala tam lidi. Zlézání ostrých žulových skal mimo vyznačené cesty bylo nemožné i pro vlky, museli tedy používat cestu, kterou ještě neobjevil. Věděl, že do města nechodili v lidské podobě, aby tam počkali na východ měsíce. Kdyby to udělali v místech, kde byly bariéry, byli by tam uvězněni do poledne příštího dne. Vesničané to věděli a vlkodlaci věděli, že to vesničané vědí – což zrovna nepřispělo k Remově popularitě, ale v horách nebyla jediná smečka, která by si na dobře živenou a disciplinovanou Pětku troufla.

Ne, museli se do města dostávat ve vlčí podobě – ale jak? Stilpescu bylo podle všeho bezpečné. Béla byl poslední, na koho tam vlkodlaci zaútočili. Severně od Stilpescu, odkud vedla pozvolně stoupající kamenitá cesta do malé farmářské komunity, byly Měsíční bariéry také netknuté, a dokonce i ovce zůstali nesnědené. Východně od Stilpescu byla složitá síť stezek, které vedly z teritoria Šestky do oblasti s lidským osídlením. Možná že některá z nich unikla jeho pozornosti, ale aby se tamtudy vlci dostali do Albimare, museli by jít skoro čtyřicet mil oklikou jižně přes kopce. Východně od Albimare se prostíraly žulové útesy, které se ještě neodvážil prozkoumat dál, poté co se během třetího úplňku z jednoho zřítil.

Dlouhá oklika jižním směrem by nebyla pro vlčí smečku takovým problémem, ale zrovna teď se to Removi zdálo daleko. Rozhodl se napřed prozkoumat útesy, možná něco najde.

„Nejspíš jsem to měl nechat být," zamumlal Remus směrem k Brumbálovi, když uklidil ze stolu a vykouzlil ještě jednou Bublinové kouzlo, protože déšť zase zesílil. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli to bylo právě tohle rozhodnutí, které nakonec vedlo ke katastrofě… ale nemám pro to jiné vysvětlení… a ti, kteří by ho měli, jsou už mrtví."

„Lamie? Jsi tam?" ozval se silný, znepokojený mužský hlas mezi stromy, když slunce začalo zapadat za horami. Oblaka za horskými vrcholy se zbarvila do růžova, oranžova a fialova v podivné směsici odstínů, které by si žádný lidský malíř, pokud by byl při smyslech, nezvolil. Křoví zapraskalo, když muž odrhnul stranou čerstvé jarní výhony, a vykročil směrem k ženě, která nehybně stála na malé pasece. Byla k němu otočená zády a zdálo se, že si prohlíží něco u svých nohou. Oba měli černé vlasy, ty její byly dlouhé a spletené do silného copu, který se jí vlnil na zádech.

„Začínali jsme se o tebe strachovat…," oslovil ji anglicky s jemným americkým odstínem.

„Chtěla jsem být sama," odvětila také anglicky, avšak se zpěvavým jihoevropským přízvukem. Otočila se k němu, ale její oči zůstaly ve přicházejícím večerním šeru skryty. Zvědavě si ho okamžik prohlížela, potom jako by se uvolnila a na rtech se jí vynořil úsměv.

„Vážně, Miku, dokážu se o sebe postarat. Máš dojem, že student prvního ročníku doktorandského studia potřebuje ochranu?"

I jemu se ulevilo a zapomněl na všechno, co ho znepokojovalo.

„Ale ne. Ale tahle oblast je plná jeskyní a já…" zarazil se, když se k ní přiblížil a spatřil, na co se dívá. „Co to je? Nějaké mrtvé zvíře?"

„Králík, myslím," odpověděla váhavě. „Možná ho dostala sova nebo něco jiného. Ale nejspíš máš pravdu. Měli bychom se vrátit do tábora."

Obešla ho a začala si klestit cestu skrze stromy. Zdálo se, že muž chce ještě něco dodat, ale nakonec ji beze slova následoval. Zastavili se, když se v dálce ozvalo slabé zavytí, následované mnoha dalšími.

„Tak tohle sežralo toho králíka," řekl bezstarostně. „Psi nebo vlci. Anebo možná vlkodlak. Neříkal ti snad ten stařík něco o vlkodlacích?"

Lamie se bez varování zastavila a Mike do ní málem vrazil. Myšlenka na vlkodlaky se jí nějak nelíbila a přála si, aby s tím vůbec nezačínal. Ale on pokračoval. „Víš který, ten člověk, co řídil auto s našimi věcmi? Docela dlouho ti vykládal něco v rumunštině. Jaktože jsi nikomu neřekla, že umíš rumunsky?"

„No, nemluvila jsem rumunsky už patnáct nebo dvacet let," odpověděla a pokračovala v chůzi. „Moje babička byla Rumunka a já… opravdu jsem netušila, že si z té řeči ještě něco pamatuju."

„Pěkně se nám to hodilo, že jsi si s ním mohla promluvit. Myslím, že jinak bychom z něj ten jeden kanystr benzínu navíc nedostali ."

„Chtěl jenom víc peněz, to je všechno," řekla stroze, ale nezdálo se, že by ho to odradilo.

„A varoval nás před vlkodlaky, nemám pravdu? Teď asi chápu proč."

Začala litovat, že jim prozradila, co ten starý muž řekl. Myslela si, že je to pobaví, trocha místního folklóru, ale nechtěla na to znovu myslet, zejména když se před nimi na nebi vynořil úplněk. Samozřejmě, Mike si toho všiml a navázal: „Dnes je noc, kdy…" Jako naschvál ho přerušilo další zavytí. Ozvěna zůstala viset ve vzduchu několik vteřin, podle čehož poznala, že jsou blízko, blíž než před chvílí. Znovu se zastavila a pohlédla na něj.

„Miku, prosím, mluvme teď o něčem jiném, ok?" Zdálo se, že i on by nejradši změnil téma.

Věděla, že se mu líbí, ale ještě se nerozhodla, co s tím bude dělat. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že spí s Carlem, s jedním z mladých fyziků, se kterým promovala. Ale Carlo byl teď v Bologni a sepisoval tam svou práci. Navíc ji začal rozčilovat. Měl zřejmě dojem, že když mu vlezla do postele, může řídit celý její život.

Carlo začal být mimo hru. Letošní jaro a léto měla strávit se třemi studenty, se kterými prováděli výzkumy v místních jeskyních. Bylo by tu pár možností: Mike, který vypadal jako Ital, ale byl z New Jersey. Vijay, který byl z Indie, měl diplom z Cambridge a mluvil se snobským britským přízvukem. A tichý Taofang, který pocházel z nějakého místa v Číně, jehož jméno se nedalo vyslovit. Mike si myslel, že on je první na řadě, ale ji přitahoval spíš Vijay. Byl klidnější a spíš vypadal, že z něj nevyklube druhý Carlo.

Lamie si v duchu povzdechla. Měla tu začít vědeckou práci na téma neutrinových oscilací a navázat tak na výzkum těchto téměř nehmotných částic, které objevili při pokusech se srážkou světelných paprsků v Itálii. Chtěli tu také instalovat zařízení na detekci rozpadu protonů, i když pokud by výzkum pokračoval stejnou rychlostí jako teď, tj. jeden vyřešený výpočet ročně, bylo by třeba celého století, aby se práce dala dokončit. Odměna, pokud se jim podaří nasimulovat rozpad protonů, byla ale tak velká, že se všichni experimentu chtěli zúčastnit, a vyprávěli si mezi sebou vtipy o tom, že by to chtělo pár Nemrtvých studentů.

Možná by to chtělo soustředit se víc na studium než na to, s kým bude sdílet svůj stan. Dobře věděla, že by tím ve skupině vytvořila spoustu napětí a narušila tak společnou práci.

A ona milovala tuhle práci. Dokud nezačala studovat fyziku, neuvědomovala si krásu těch nejobtížnějších abstraktních teorií – tanec sub-atomárních částic ovládajících svá malá království, ryzí a nepokažená ošklivostí tohoto lidského světa. Až doteď měla docela rušný život, ale s nikým o tom nemluvila, i když z toho faktu, že mluvila tolika jazyky, už zřejmě usoudili, že prošla několik škol. Tenhle projekt, jak doufala, ji konečně vytrhne z minulosti.

„Vrátíme se," řekla ještě naléhavěji. Byli teď již blízko tábora a minuli hlavní vchod do Petrosnových jeskyní, kde již začali instalovat aparaturu. Z hlubiny jeskyně se ozývalo čenichání a tiché bručení, zvuky, které jistě nevydávali studenti.

Mike měl baterku, zapnul ji a namířil do jeskyně.

„Ne… nedělej to," začala Lamie ostře.

„Proč ne? Chci zkontrolovat, jestli je vybavení v pořádku."

Světlo zatančilo na lepenkových krabicích hned u vchodu. Lamie ho chytila za ruku tak tvrdě, že se zarazil. Tam. Zeleno oranžová světla se zableskla v odpověď. Dvě. Ne, čtyři. Měla tušení, že v jeskyni je víc než jen jejich vybavení. Svítící body zmizely a když se objevily znovu, byly to oči. V okamžiku se kolem očí vynořily obrysy hlav, vyrážejících ze tmy jako rakety zpod křídel stíhačky. Žádní psi, tohle byli vlci, nezvykle velcí a řítili se na ně.

Mike na útočníky hodil baterku, ale ta neškodně spadla na zem a zanechala je téměř v naprosté tmě. Lamie se ve tmě orientovala celkem dobře. Viděla, že jeden z vlků, ten menší, skáče na Mika a sráží ho k zemi. Co se událo poté, ovšem překvapilo Mika stejně jako vlka. Lamie popadla vrčící bestii za hřbet, odhodila ji zpět a zakřičela něco rumunsky. Postavila se před ležícího spolužáka a upřeně pozorovala obě zvířata. Vlci zřejmě hodnotili situaci, natahovali k Lamii čenichy a tiše vrčeli. Po chvíli se naježili, začali couvat a pak zničehonic prchli zpět do jeskyně.

Pomohla Mikovi vstát a po celou dobu zírala do tmy, kde zmizeli vlci. Zatracení vlci, pomyslela si, neměla jsem sem chodit, měla jsem tušit, že tu budou.

„Co… co se stalo? Co jsi udělala?" koktal Mike, ne zcela při smyslech a bez obvyklého vědeckého nadhledu studenta fyziky.

„Nevím…" odvětila nepřítomně, ztracená ve vlastních myšlenkách. „Asi jsem je vystrašila."

„Musela jsi zařvat něco, co fungovalo. Jakou řečí to bylo, mimochodem?"

„Cože? Ale, rumunsky, nejspíš," Legrační, že i po patnácti letech ta řeč číhala kdesi uvnitř, připravená vynořit se, když to nejméně očekávala. „Myslím že jsem řekla něco jako Táhni, hloupej čokle, nevím jistě. Radši bychom se měli vrátit do tábora a zkontrolovat ostatní."

Mike ve tmě hledal svou baterku. Začal klopýtat okolo, ale Lamie baterku rychle našla sama a rozsvítila.

„Krvácíš," vykřikla. „Snad tě to nekouslo?"

„Jak jsi to…," vydechl Mike, když Lamie posvítila baterkou na tři pramínky krve stékající po jeho levém předloktí, stopu po vlčích drápech. „Sakra. Je to docela hluboké," řekl statečně, když si zranění prohlédl.

Zvedl hlavu a spatřil na Lamiině tváři masku hrůzy. Její pohled byl fixovaný na jeho ruku, baterka se jí nervózně chvěla v ruce. Pak ji v okamžiku upustila na zem, otočila se a zmizela.

„Jenom trochu krve," zabručel, když baterku zvedl a o něco pomaleji následoval Lamii do tábora. „Co se stalo, Lamie? Bude ze mě teď vlkodlak? Transylvánie," řekl si pro sebe, „první den, a už je ze mě vlkodlak."

-

Úplněk přišel a minul, aniž by Remus slyšel o jediném útoku na vesničany, ale pak ho Alexandru vytáhl na třídenní namáhavý lov na upíry a když se vrátili, byli oba mrzutí a vyčerpaní. Alexandru odmítl prozradit, kdo je Cuza a proč upíra s tímto jménem tak horlivě hledá, a starý kostel v Catunescu, kde se na čtyřiadvacet tichých a napjatých hodin ukryli, neposkytl žádné další vodítko.

Měsíc přicházel už do druhé čtvrti, když se Remus dostal k návštěvě útesů nad Albimare. Silný déšť zničil jakékoliv předchozí cestičky nebo otisky tlap a nevěděl, kde má začít hledat. Unavený, hladový a rozmrzelý se procházel okolo skal a oklikou se dostal až do vesnice, stejnou cestou, kterou použil už kdysi. Možná by mohl vztyčit kouzelné štíty do jednotlivých ulic, kdyby to bylo nezbytné, ale zatím to nikdy nezkusil. Čím menší oblast byla, tím jednodušší bylo postavit Měsíční bariéru. Doufal, že najde nějakou úzkou, přímou přístupovou cestu do vesnice, na kterou bude stačit malá bariéra. Z malé kavárny na okraji města měl výhled na kamenné útesy, příkré a strmé, přesně jak předpokládal. Věděl, že vlkodlaci k jejich zlézaní nepoužívali magii, i ve své lidské podobě znali sotva pár kouzel. Žmoulal kus černého chleba namočeného v husté a mastné paprikové polévce, díval se dál z okna a doufal, že mezi těmi zubatými skálami, mezi kterými poletovala mračna podivných ptáků, najde řešení.

Ale no tak, uvědomil si najednou – to nejsou žádní ptáci, jsou to netopýři. A vylétali a mizeli zpět někde u skupiny osik, které rostly dole na úpatí hory. Nechal servírce extra velké spropitné, protože mudlovské peníze byly divné a ona vypadala hladově, opustil kavárnu a vyrazil rychle ke stromům.

Musel se po břiše plazit vysokou travou a plevelem, aby zjistil, odkud netopýři vylétají. To, co našel, byl určitě vchod do jeskyně, člověku sahal do pasu, ale vlk by se do něj vešel. Strčil hlavu do tmy a zavětřil, načež si začal připadat trapně, vytáhl tedy hůlku a zamumlal „lumos". Pořádný nos by tady byl mnohem užitečnější než oči, ale i tenhle slabý smysl mu napověděl vše, co potřeboval vědět. Hned u ústí jeskyně leželo tělo, ze kterého zbyly téměř jen kosti, a hned vedle kožená školní brašna. Nejdelší kosti byly polámané, byl z nich vysátý morek a otisky zubů na tašce byly na obyčejného vlka příliš velké. Taška byla navíc roztrhaná velmi důmyslně, téměř veškerý obsah zmizel, kromě zbytků bylin – sporýše lékařského a vratičky měsíční.

Jako kdyby už tak Remus nezkazil každý Lektvar, který měl udělat, ještě ke všemu dostávali za úkol sbírat byliny za úplňku. V prvních dnech, než mu začali pomáhat Sirius a James, je sbíral noc předem a předstíral, že nechápe, proč lektvar nefunguje. První úkol, který v prvním ročníku dostali, byl Lektvar pro odhalení zlých sil: sporýš a vratička.

Kdyby měl vlčích sto tisíc čichových buněk, byl by okamžitě schopen určit, který ze členů Šestky tu byl naposledy, ale se sotva desetinou toho množství cítil jen hnilobu, netopýří puch a psí trus. Možná tunel pokračoval vzhůru a ústil někde nad útesy? Zesílil světlo na konci hůlky, ale to mělo v sametové temnotě pramalý účinek. Cesta se nořila do hlubiny, ale nerozšiřovala se a on se najednou přistihl, že se plazí dál. Tohle nebyla zrovna ta nejlepší podoba pro plížení, kdyby tu tak byl Tichošpápek nebo Červíček.

Ty myšlenky ho najednou uvrhly do stavu zvláštní melancholie. Zjevil se mu Sirius odsouzený do Azkabanu – a pak, nárazem, jako by ho někdo uhodil do tváře, se mu před očima zjevil poskládaný u malých útržků další obraz – Sirius Black hovořící s Lordem Voldemortem. „Všechno jede podle plánu. Jsem jejich Strážcem tajemství," sykl Sirius, ne tím známým vzrušeným a nedočkavým tónem, který se tak hodil k jeho nestálé povaze, ale naopak hlasem, ve kterém zaznívalo chladné zlo, hlasem, který Remus nikdy předtím neslyšel. „Výborně," odpověděl Temný pán. „Ale jestli se mi něco stane, ty zaplatíš jako první." Oba se tomu zasmáli a Remus pocítil tak intenzivní chlad, že měl pocit, že mu jeskyní vlhkost prosákla až do kostí a že tady zemře. Ale co na tom záleží… všichni, které měl kdy rád, trpěli mnohem víc než on…

Jakýsi rachot ho přivedl zpět ke smyslům a chvějícím se hlasem vydechl „Lumen". Světlo vycházející z hůlky zesílilo natolik, že v chodbě před ním odhalilo stojící zahalenou postavu.

Mozkomoři. Vplížil se do jeskyně, kterou obývali divocí mozkomoři. Nejsilnějším hlasem, jakého byl schopen, vykřikl „EXPECTO PATRONUM" a aniž by čekal, až je paprsek stříbrného světla zažene, otočil se jak jen to nejrychleji v úzké chodbě bylo možné a začal se plížit zpět. Tohle nebyli žádní azkabanští strážní. Patron se jim líbil stejně jako se kočce líbí myš – chvíli si s ním pohráli a nakonec ho roztrhali na kousky. Remus cítil, že chlad zesiluje, ale nemohl už dál zrychlit. Ještě třikrát se musel na zádech v jeskyni otočit, namířit hůlku na své pronásledovatele a vykouzlit ochranného Patrona. Pokaždé byl Patron slabší a pokaždé měli mozkomoři větší radost z jeho mrzačení.

Konečně se inkoustová čerň změnila na obyčejnou tmu. Světlo z Removy hůlky, i když bylo oslabené přítomností mozkomorů, již osvítilo podlahu jeskyně. Byl tak vyděšený, že se vplazil přímo na kostru a vykřikl odporem. Nakonec se vysoukal z díry, zůstal ležet mezi osikami a těžce vydechoval.

Nemáš chodit do jeskyní v Rumunsku, okřikl sám sebe, když mu začalo srdce bít o poznání normálněji. A už vůbec ne v lidské podobě. Což ho vrátilo zpět k oné otázce. Jsou vlkodlaci imunní vůči mozkomorům? Nikdy o tom nečetl žádnou studii, ale dokázal si představit, že je to pravda. Zapomeň na bariéru na tomhle místě – mozkomoři by ji roztrhali stejně snadno jako rozervali Patrona. Utéct z Azkabanu vyžadovalo pouze zdravý rozum – vězně tam držela jejich vlastní zlomená duše, teoreticky by se mohli proplazit přímo kolem těch slepých strážných ven k moři. Teoreticky, samozřejmě.

Remus se otočil na břicho a po netopýřím a hnilobném puchu potěšeně nasával jarní vůni lučních květin. Opět si vzpomněl na Červíčka – malá krysa by mohla lehce vklouznout do úzké chodby a vykouzlit tam nějakou fyzickou bariéra, která by zadržovala vlky daleko od vesnice…

A pak ho to napadlo. Byl to hloupý, nejspíš nebezpečný a čistě jen teoretický nápad. Nápad, kvůli kterému bude muset před první čtvrtí navštívit Bukurešť. Měl na to dva týdny.

-

Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli se ta věc má jíst před nebo po jídle. Po večeři Remus přistoupil k polici a sundal z ní zelenou láhev, kterou si přinesl z Bukurešti. Když ji odzátkoval, vyvalil se pramen kouře a Liszka s Bélou si zacpali nos. Byli teď v Grigorově chalupě sami, užívali si příjemný večer a nechali otevřené dveře, kterými dovnitř vnikal voňavý vánek a signalizoval brzký příchod horského léta.

„Dcero Hyperionova, co to je?" zaklela Lizska a odstrčila nedojedený moučník.

Ani Removi se nelíbil ten zápach. Nedokázal si představit, že by to teď měl vypít, i když ho prodavač ujistil, že to má velmi jemnou chuť. Jenomže prodavač zřejmě nebyl v nouzi, jako byl teď Remus.

Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu dotknout se té flašky rty. Našel skleničku a odměřil si do ní od oka sedminu, aby si tekutinu mohl prohlédnout. Pořád to ještě dýmalo. „Liszko, já… ehm… to je takový pokus, takže… možná bys tenhle měsíc mohla Pětku vést ty?"

„Pokus? Nebezpečný?" chtěla vědět.

Musel sám sobě připomenout, že mu to neříká proto, aby ho zastavila, ale protože mu naznačuje, že je připravená bojovat.

„Ne, ne," ujistil je rychle. „Ani v nejmenším. Bélo, pamatuješ si, co jsem ti říkal o Vlkodlačím lektvaru?"

Chlapec si přivlastnil jablečný koláč, který jeho matka nedojedla, a cpal si ho do pusy. „Uh, jasně," řekl uprostřed žvýkání. „Ale říkal jsi, že je to na to, kdybych chtěl žít ve městě. Nejdeš do města, že ne?"

„Nebo k lidem?" strachovala se Liszka.

„Ne ne, mám jen nějakou práci a nemůžu ji dělat v lidské podobě. Ale potřebuju přitom zůstat při smyslech." Remus nakrčil nos a lokl si – chutnalo to stejně odpudivě, jako to páchlo. V těle se mu rozprostřel podivný pocit, něco jako opravdu silné analgetikum a on se musel podívat na svoje nohy, aby se ujistil, že je ještě má.

Když bude Lektvar fungovat jak má, bude se moci dostat do jeskyně kolem mozkomorů a pamatovat si, proč tam jde. Ale to nebyl jediný důvod, proč zkoušel tenhle téměř neznámý lektvar, o jehož všemožných účincích se v časopisech diskutovalo něco přes rok. Myšlenka na návrat do civilizace ho nikdy tak úplně neopustila, stejně jako naděje, že Bélu jednou unaví drsný život v horách a rozhodne se navštěvovat čarodějnickou školu někde v zahraničí nebo dokonce mudlovskou universitu.

Hlavní příčinou toho, že se lektvar zatím nestal opravdovým hitem, byl fakt, že působil jen dočasně a vlkodlak ho musel užívat celý týden před úplňkem. Zatímco to způsobilo živou debatu mezi autory vědeckých článků, z nichž většina byla přesvědčena, že vlkodlakům se nedá věřit ani jejich vlastní jméno, byl to přesně ten důvod, proč to chtěl Remus vyzkoušet. Z toho, co slyšel, pochopil, že největší risk je, že to nebude fungovat vůbec – okolo deseti procent vlkodlaků a o něco větší podíl jiných dlaků byl proti lektvaru odolný. Jelikož neměl nejmenší záměr setkat se příští týden s lidmi, byla to výborná příležitost udělat test.

Liszka ho pozorovala, jak dopíjí zbytek tekutiny a šklebí se při tom. „Při smyslech?" vyštěkla. „Myslíš lidská duše ve vlčím těle? Co to je za pitomost?"

Béla se podíval na svou matku s pochopením „_Říkal_ jsem mu to. Říkal jsem, na co mu jsou tlapy a zuby, když neví, jak je používat. Ale…" Oba zakouleli očima v gestu, kterým jasně dáli najevo, že Lupeni Alfa už překročil hranici mezi pouhým podivínstvím a čirým šílenstvím.

„Nevím, Bélo." Remus si znovu lokl a štípl se, aby se ujistil, že se nezměnil v ducha. „Nikdy neříkej nikdy. Možná to sám budeš jednou chtít vyzkoušet. Řeknu ti, jak to funguje." Dopil sklenici do dna a mávl hůlkou, aby odstranil zbytky, protože nechtěl, aby se toho někdo z ostatních omylem dotkl. Pak se vrátil ke stolu a chtěl si sednout a potácel se při tom tak silně, že mu Liszka honem přisunula židli, aby ho chytla.

„Bolí to?" zeptal se chlapec.

„Hm, ne… spíš naopak." Remus zatřásl hlavou, aby si ji projasnil. Hlas jako by vycházel z cizího těla. „Liszko, Pětku zvládneš. Myslím, že už tě teď poslouchají víc než mě."

„Stačí říct, jestli potřebuješ naši pomoc," řekla.

Po celý týden, co bral lektvar, se Remus cítil podivně cize. Nic ho nebolelo, stoupnul na kolík k zabíjení upírů a rozřízl si nohu, aniž by si toho všiml. Udržel bez problémů kamennou tvář, když jednoho dne Alexandru dostal jeden ze svých stále silnějších záchvatů vzteku kvůli Cuzovi. Madame Pomfreyová mu kdysi dávala podobné léky, po kterých se cítil stejně – ale obvykle se mu po nich chtělo spát. Vlkodlačí lektvar zato jeho pozornost nijak neovlivnil, dokonce po něm spát ani nemohl, možná protože ta podivná necitlivost, která ho prostupovala, mu nedovolila mít skutečné sny.

Tu noc, kdy si vzal sedmou dávku, už do Grigorovy chalupy nešel, protože se bál, že se ho Liszka a ostatní pokusí následovat, kdyby se snad dostal do potíží (nikdy jeho vlčím schopnostem moc nedůvěřovala). Alexandru ho vypustil z brány jako tenkrát tu úplně první noc, ale tentokrát byl vzduch teplý a on se v klidu posadil nahý do trávy a sledoval západ slunce.

Na bolest, která doprovázela proměnu, byli už všichni zvyklí. Stmelovala je, připravila je na noční lov, něco jako mudlovské rituály před bojem. Remus byl trochu zklamaný, když pocítil jen jakési napětí a zvedl ruku, aby se na ní podíval, a zjistil, že je to tlapa. Ne, tohle vůbec nebylo v pořádku. Chůze po čtyřech byla legrační – žádný div, že byl Tichošpápek vždycky pozadu, musel se soustředit na každý pohyb. Remus se stále snažil brát věci do prstů a zapomínal, že pro ten účel byly zuby užitečnější, a jeho mysl byla naplněna proudem rušivých vjemů – Co to bylo za hluk? Co to je za pach? Co má dělat teď? Přemýšlením ztrácel drahocenný čas, místo aby jednal.

Nakonec vyrazil na cestu lesem k jeskyním. Ještě než šel do Bukurešti, našel druhý vchod, vysoko v kopcích, kde by ho nikdy nenapadlo vztyčit bariéru. Teď už jen stačilo vlézt dovnitř, najít dostatečně úzké místo a dost balvanů okolo, kterými by chodbu zavalil, aby tamtudy Šestka nemohla procházet. Na mozkomory vůbec nepomyslel, což znamenalo téměř jistě, že je vůči nim imunní. Vzpomínky na Tichošpápka mu přinesly jen čirou radost a přál si, aby tu jeho psí přítel byl, aby si mohli spolu vyprávět.

Jak se blížil ke vchodu do jeskyně, začal opatrně čenichat a ukryl se do nízkého podrostu. Nedávno tu byli lidé a on zaváhal a čekal, jestli se dostaví ten mocný zabijácký instinkt, který byl dvacet pět let jeho stálou součástí. Ale nevyšlo z něj ani jediné zavrčení. V klidu zůstal dokonce i když se dostal do hlavní jeskyně a našel tam složitou soustavu mudlovských přístrojů – některé visely ze stropu, některé byly poházené na podlaze, obrovské bloky kovu (železo, a páchlo po krvi) byly naskládané podél zdi. Na zelených obrazovkách kmitaly chvílemi menší, chvílemi větší hranaté vlny.

Teď tu ale nikdo nebyl a tak opatrně sestoupil z hlavní jeskyně do úzké chodby, která klesala nejspíš až dolů do Albimare. Mozkomoři vířili okolo, ale on necítil vůbec žádné emoce. Byla taková tma, že ani vlk tu pořádně neviděl, ale konečky srsti a vousy hmatal okraje chodby až narazil na místo, kde kámen ustoupil udusané hlíně.

Ne příliš daleko od vesnice začal hrabat strop jeskyně. Bylo to namáhavé a zůstal tam několik hodin, ale nepadla na něj ani únava ani nuda. Až nepatrný závan vzduchu ho upozornil, že statika chodby je narušená a začal couvat.

Úsek stropu, který se začal hroutit, byl delší, než zamýšlel, bylo to deset až dvacet stop. Okolo něj padaly kusy hlíny a kameny. Jak se jeskyně okolo něj řítila, vyškrábal se nahoru úzkou chodbou a vrazil zpět do velké síně s podivným vybavením a ocitl se tváří v tvář překvapenému mudlovi. Ten vypadal současně vztekle i vystrašeně (číst lidské emoce bylo mimo vlčí schopnosti), otočil se a začal utíkat. Vlk rychle očichal přístroje a potvrdil si tak podezření, které měl již při první návštěvě, a pak se pustil po mudlovské stopě. Úsvit se již blížil, jeho tělo mu to dávalo snad díky lektvaru zvláštním způsobem najevo, a věděl, že již nemá moc času nazbyt. Raději by jeskyni opustil jako vlk než jako nahý člověk. Snad není třeba vysvětlovat proč.

Lehce sledoval mudlovskou stopu a brzy se ocitl v širokém východu z jeskyně. Z dálky slyšel křik, jak asi muž varoval ostatní. Ponořil se mezi stromy a postupoval dál, dokud nenarazil na tábor složený z velkého pavilonu a několika menších stanů. Křičící muž vyháněl ostatní ze stanů. Objevili se tři lidé – dva muži a jedna žena.

Muž anglicky volal, že viděl dalšího vlka. Což znamenalo, že Šestka nejspíš opravdu používala tyto jeskyně jako vchod do Albimare. Co na tom - byl si sakra jistý, že odedneška je cesta uzavřená. Když celá skupina vyrazila po cestě, nejspíš aby se podívala po vlkovi, řekl si Remus, že by už měl jít. Vstal, praštil se hlavou o větev a zacuchal si do vlasů spoustu listí. Proměna proběhla, aniž by o tom věděl.

Motala se mu hlava a podivná necitlivost se vrátila, i když o něco slabší než minulý týden. Když si z vlasů odstranil všechny větvičky a lístky (a i tak si něco ze stromu odnášel sebou), vydal se na cestu domů. Vypadalo to na dlouhou, chladnou cestu a on byl ještě vyčerpanější než obvykle. Alespoň že již bylo skoro léto a on po tom lektvaru téměř necítil nohy.

Měl dost věcí na přemýšlení. Nebyli to jen vlci. Přemýšlel o těch anglicky mluvících mudlech i o tom slabém, avšak nezaměnitelném pachu upíra, který zaznamenal v hlavní jeskyni.

Mozkomoři a upíři v jedné jeskyni. Nevěděl o tom, že mohou existovat vedle sebe. Možná to byl důvod, proč s Alexandrem ještě Petrosnovy jeskyně důkladně neprozkoumali. Vynořil se další pochmurný úkol a on neměl tušení, za jaký konec ho vzít.

-

Remus nechal koště ukryté někde v křoví, ale měl sebou hůlku, schovanou v plátěné tašce, kterou si vzal sebou. Pokusil se obléknout jako mudla a navlékl na sebe poněkud starobylé džíny s dírami na kolenou. Pamatoval si trochu, že mudlové někdy takhle chodívali, i když od jeho posledního kontaktu s mudlovskou společností uplynulo tolik vody, že už si tím vůbec nebyl jistý.

Teprve týden po úplňku se Remus cítil na to, aby se znovu vydal prozkoumat jeskyně a tajemné mudly. V Rosu se dozvěděl, že to jsou studenti z italské university. Chtěli tu strávit celé léto, ale nikdo z těch, koho se ptal, ani mudlové ani čarodějové, mu nedokázali vysvětlit, co tu ti studenti chtějí dělat. Potřebovali spoustu paliva, jak mu prozradil muž, který jim vozil zásoby nahoru každý týden, a potřebovali to na výrobu elektřiny. Povídal, že ji potřebují pro všechny ty přístroje v jeskyni.

Samozřejmě, ti studenti by to léto také nemuseli přežít.

V hlavě se mu usadily chmurné myšlenky, když se pustil po kamenité cestě do tábora. Když se přiblížil na doslech, zjistil, že na místě probíhá ve velmi špatné italštině hádka. Jednoduše řečeno, dva lidé, z nichž ani jeden nemluvil dobře italsky, na sebe ječeli.

Jeden ze soupeřů byl ten mudla, kterého poškrábal vlk v jeskyni, silný muž ve věku kolem dvaceti let, který sice italsky vypadal, ale nemluvil. To ostatně ani Remus, poznal tak akorát, že italština není studentovou rodnou řečí. Druhý z mužů vypadal jako jeden z místních, nejspíš z Rosu, a vyjel sem nahoru ve starém černém autě. Jediné další vozidlo v táboře byl džíp, hranaté auto bez stropu se silným rámem, které tu bylo již předtím.

Remus se přiblížil, aniž si ho někdo všiml, a během pár chvil poznal, že muž, který chvílemi ze vzteku sklouzával do své rodné rumunštiny, se snaží ze studentů vyrazit nějaké peníze pomocí historky, že je třeba zakoupit jakousi licenci a kdesi cosi. Remus se v duchu usmál, dostal se za auto a nenápadně vytáhl hůlku.

„Promiňte," řekl rumunsky, když se po chvíli vynořil před autem, „je to vaše auto? Mám dojem, že hoří."

Ozvala se rozčilená slova, když se oba muži otočili nejprve na Rema a pak na auto. Bílý dým s nádechem do zelena (ten odstín se mu obzvlášť povedl) stoupal ze zadní části automobilu. Se vzteklým výkřikem se jeho majitel přiřítil ke dveřím a pokoušel se údajný oheň uhasit.

Kouř okamžitě zmizel a muž tam zůstal stát, vzteklý a zaražený. Než se stačil znovu pustit do hádky, řekl mu Remus tiše, ale pevně: „Myslím, že byste měl ty lidi nechat být. Nebo by se vašemu autu mohlo ještě něco stát." Nebyl všeobecně moc dobrý ve strašení mudlů, ale domníval se, že takhle nějak se to dělá.

„Zaklejete mi auto, nebo co?" obvinil ho muž. I mudlové v těchto transylvánských horách chápali, co je to kletba.

„Něco v tom smyslu," odvětil Remus klidně.

Muž se chvíli ohlížel, ale pak nastoupil do auta bez dalšího slova. Auto se začalo třást a zpod něj se vyvalil mrak modravého dýmu, načež vyrazilo z tábora a pryč dolů po cestě. Student mezitím pozoroval příchozího. Teprve teď si Remus všiml, že po celou dobu seděl ve velkém stanu ještě jeden student, tentokrát orientálec. Jeho pozornost poutal nějaký počítač a čas od času divoce pohyboval rukama. Nic jiného ho nezajímalo.

„Ježíši Kriste, napřed slizoun, a teď hipík," zabručel ten italsky vypadající muž anglicky.

Vypadám snad jako hipík? zamyslel se Remus. Ze svých studentských let si pamatoval spoustu lidí přibližně jeho věku, které potkával na nádraží Kings Cross. Často měli dlouhé vlasy a potrhané džíny. Jak se díval zpět, uvědomil si, že i oni nosívali uniformy, podobně jako čarodějničtí studenti, i když on si tenkrát nedokázal představit, že bude mít jednou taky takovou. Pravda ale je, že jeho život neprobíhal nikdy zrovna tak, jak si představoval.

„Já jsem… vlastně… botanik," vysvětlil Remus v angličtině a slova mu z jazyka plynula pomalu jako když medvěd vylézá po zimním spánku z doupěte.

„Ehm… vy mluvíte anglicky?" Druhý muž vypadal zaraženě a rozpačitě. „Každopádně, díky, že jste ho odehnal. Nechápal jsem, co po mě chce, a italština byla jediná řeč, které jsme oba rozuměli. Jo, a jmenuji se Mike Ferraro, mimochodem." Vystrčil ruku před sebe způsobem, který by nikoho nenechal na pochybách, že je Američan, i kdyby neměl žádný přízvuk.

„Lupeni," odvětil Remus a potřásl Mikovi rukou. „Ten chlapík chtěl, abyste mu dali peníze, ale pochybuji, že měl pro to jediný dobrý důvod."

„Škoda, že u toho nebyla Lamie," řekl Mike. „Je Italka… jediná Italka okolo… ale mluví rumunsky a tak zhruba dalšími deseti jazyky. Odehnala by ho." Zmlknul a podíval se Removi přes rameno. „A tamhle jde… hej, Lamie! Máme společnost!"

Mike zamával a když se Remus otočil, spatřil ženu, jak kráčí beze spěchu k nim. Byla štíhlá, dlouhé, černé vlasy měla stažené vzadu na hlavě. I přesto, že bylo to ráno zataženo, měla velký slaměný klobouk a sluneční brýle a vypadala, že se právě vynořila z nějaké středozemní pláže a ne z alpínského lesa v Transylvánii. Její šaty ale prozrazovaly, že je studentka – obyčejné modré džíny a beztvaré černé triko.

„Mluvím devíti jazyky, ve skutečnosti, a slyším velmi dobře," řekla, když se k těm dvěma přiblížila. Rty se jí roztáhly do laskavého úsměvu. Její angličtina měla zpěvavý přízvuk, který byl stejně krásný, jako byl Mikův bezvýrazný a nezajímavý. „Vidím, že nás navštívil příznivec hnutí hippie, nebo snad botanik?"

„Tohle je Lubin… nerozuměl jsem přesně jak se jmenuje," zahučel Mike s povýšeným výrazem někoho, kdo se tak triviálními detaily nezabývá.

„Lupeni," dokončil Remus a natáhl ruku směrem k ženě.

„Lamie Borgheza," odvětila a uchopila ji. Ta její byla studená, ale usmála se na něj hřejivě. Zjistil, že je nemožné zjistit, co skrývá za těmi tmavými skly. Ale zaujala ho. Drželi se za ruce tak dlouho, až Mike začal významně pokašlávat. Remus její ruku pobaveně pustil a přemýšlel, jaký je asi mezi těmi dvěma vztah.

„Takže, co vás přivádí do našich hor?" zahřímal Mike a pokusil se vydobýt svou pozornost zpět. „Sbíráte kytky? Říkal jste, že jste botanik, ne?" Viditelně Removi nevěřil a ten musel uznat, že jeho historka je trochu odvážná.

„Hledám vzácný druh _Dianthus callizonus_, který roste blízko jeskyní." Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli tu něco takového vůbec někde roste, ale nic lepšího ho nenapadlo. Byla to jedna z ingrediencí do lektvaru, kterým léčil horečku profesoru Hermanovi před lety krátce po jejich příchodu.  
„Aha," řekla Lamie vševědoucím tónem, „myslíte asi _Dianthus spiculifoius_? _Callizonus_, s těmi nádhernými růžovými květy, roste jenom na Piatra Crailui. Ale pár _spiculifolius_ jsem tu zahlédla."

„Ano, jistě," odpověděl Remus rychle. To by se přesně podobalo jeho smůle, kdyby se z těch studentů vyklubali botanikové. Přemýšlel, jak by odvedl konverzaci k vlkům – proč sakra neřekl že je zoolog – když tu Mike, který se chtěl do rozhovoru stůj co stůj vmísit, to udělal místo něj.

„Ale Lamie, snad nejsi taky expert na kytky? Pan Lubenny si bude myslet, že tu studujeme přírodu nebo co. My jsme jen skromní fyzikové, chápete." Lstivě pohlédl na svou přítelkyni a pak oslovil Rema: „Nevíte náhodou něco o vlcích? Viděli jsme jich tu spousty." Lamie se lehce zachvěla a Rema napadlo, že to přesně Mike svou otázkou zamýšlel.

„Viděli jste vlky?" zeptal se Remus beze stopy vzrušení. „Tady nahoře jich moc není, alespoň co jsem slyšel. Zato je tu dost psů."

„Viděli jsme je!" vyštěkl Mike. „Zaútočili na mě, není to tak, Lamie? A nebyli to psi!"

Pokud zaútočili, museli to být vlkodlaci. Tenhle nebo minulý měsíc? Když byl minulý týden v jeskyních, neviděl nikoho ze Šestky, jenomže většinu noci strávil uvnitř.

„Kdy asi?"

„Minulý měsíc, uprostřed května. Krátce poté, co jsme přijeli. Hledal jsem tady naši slečnu Přírodní a když jsme šli lesem zpátky do tábora, dva na mě vyskočili u jeskyně." Lamie během toho projevu zůstávala klidná, ale Remus by jí nejraději viděl do očí. Její tělo se napínalo s každým dalším Mikovým slovem, i když obličej zůstával klidný. „Lamie je vystrašila, zařvala něco rumunsky. Ale až po tom, co mě jeden škrábnul."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Remus opatrně. Načasování by odpovídalo minulému úplňku. „Jenom škrábnutí? Žádné kousnutí?" Lamie se na něj trhnutím podívala a pak se rychle odvrátila. „Škrábnutí může někdy pěkně bolet. Já… mě už taky poškrábali. Zahojilo se to?"

„Jenom škrábanec, ale docela bolí," řekl Mike, když si vyhrnul rukáv košile a odhalil tři dlouhé škrábance na předloktí. Měly podivnou, zčernalou barvu s červenými svraštělými okraji. Vlkodlačí škrábnutí není smrtelné, ale snadno se zanítí, když se neléčí. Remus přemýšlel, jestli je to Vladova práce, natáhl ruku a když se škrábanců zlehka dotkl, Mike ucuknul.

„Znám jeden… lék z bylin," řekl váhavě a stáhl ruku zpět, „po kterém se to zlepší. Naučil jsem se ho tady. Kdybyste chtěl, mohu trochu připravit a donést vám to zpět."

Zranění by se mělo zhojit po jednoduchém Lektvaru na psí kousnutí, do kterého se přidá trochu oměje. Možná by mohl Mihaila požádat o pomoc. Bude to dobrá záminka vrátit se a dozvědět se něco víc o vlkodlacích a jeskyních.

„No," zabručel Mike, „já nevím. Asi to nechám ať se to zahojí samo."

Překvapivě na to zareagovala Lamie: „Ale no tak, Miku. Náš pan botanik určitě ví, jak ten lektvar správně namíchat. Těžko to může být horší, než už to je."

„Pro mě za mě," kývl hlavou Mike a zašklebil se.

-

„Takže opět uklízíte po svých kamarádech?"

To se zřejmě Removi jen zdálo, že si na něj Mihail po letech konečně zvykl. Nejen že byl protivný jako jindy, ale když ho Remus požádal o oměj, odešel pro něj do své ložnice – určitě si tou kytkou posypal postel.

Remus se pokusil sebrat veškerou odvahu co měl, když se sluha vrátil se svazečkem květin, ale oměj působil tak odpudivě, že začal nevědomky ustupovat. Jen tak tak že neutekl z místnosti.

Mihail vařil lektvar a při tom ho se škodolibým zájmem pozoroval. „Funguje to, co?" položil řečnickou otázku. „Jako upíři a česnek."

„Tak nějak," odpověděl Remus zdvořile a přinutil se myslet na to, že by měl být vlastně vděčný, že tyhle triky fungují. Česnek jim s Alexandrem zachránil život už víc jak jednou, protože na rumunské upíry působil velmi silně – na rozdíl od slunečního svitu, který jim neublížil, pouze je oslabil, a někteří ze starých upírů byli vůči němu zřejmě odolní úplně. Alexandru mu vysvětlil, že tato pravidla neplatí všude. Blíže ke Slovinsku upíři vycházeli jen v noci. V Rusku, naopak, vycházeli v poledne. „A naštěstí, oměj není nezbytnou přísadou zdejší kuchyně," dodal.

Mihail stočil tmavé vodnaté oči k Removi a ve tváři se mu zračil strach a vztek. „Myslíte si, že česnek na zdejších pozemcích roste jen kvůli tomu, aby se s ním špikovaly jehněčí kýty?" zeptal se s nádechem sarkasmu, který však pramenil z čiré hrůzy.

Remus se zachvěl, když si uvědomil, že Mihailova nenávist nebyla namířena proti němu osobně, ale že se sluha obával toho, co Alexandru hledal, a obával se toho stejně jako starý čaroděj, ne-li víc. Dny plné nejistoty, Alexandrových záchvatů vzteku a občasných iracionálních požadavků si teď vyžádaly svou daň.

Napadlo ho, že by Mihailovi mohl nabídnout trochu Vlkodlačího lektvaru, a při té myšlence se v duchu usmál. „Ne… mám dojem, že česnek tu roste proto, aby se upíři drželi dále od hradu," začal a znovu se zamyslel, ale náhle ho přerušil Mihailův chraptivý chechot.

„Ach ne, oni se dovnitř nedostali _zvenku_, pane Lupine," smál se stařec. „Hrad začal hnít zevnitř sám."

Remus si vzpomněl na chybějící podobizny na obrazech v galerii a pomalu začínal rozumět. „Takže…"

Ale Mihail se již vrátil ke své práci a bublající lektvar mu připomněl, s kým to vlastně ve skutečnosti mluví. Nebyl ještě úplně připraven mluvit o svém strachu z Temných bytostí s jednou z nich. „Tady to máte," řekl s kamenným výrazem a podal Removi uzátkovanou láhev. „Nechápu, proč to potřebujete kvůli škrábnuti, ale… " Přimhouřil oči. Zjevně si myslel, že mu Remus lže.

„Je to mudla," vysvětlil Remus. „Dělají nějaké pokusy v Petrosnových jeskyních."

Mihail zalapal po dechu a stáhl láhev, pak si to rozmyslel a podal ji zpět.

„Mudlové nemohou přežít vlkodlačí kousnutí, jak jistě víte," zašeptal temně.

„Ano, vím to."

„To jsem si myslel," zamumlal stařec a sledoval, jak Remus s lahví v kapse vychází z pokoje.

-

Když se Remus dalšího dne vrátil k jeskyním, našel u pavilonu dalšího studenta. Pavilon byl vlastně velký stan se stranami vyrolovanými nahoru. Vnitřek se skládal z několika stolů s počítači a hromad knih a papírů. I tentokrát ten student – podle vzhledu Ind – zíral do počítače a sledoval na obrazovce tančící a míhající se vlny.

„Ehm, promiňte," začal Remus, když se zastavil před sítí, která ho dělila od sedícího studenta.

„Co je?" odpověděl ten druhý ostře, aniž by sundal oči z obrazovky. Měl velmi pečlivý britský přízvuk a připomněl Removi Ashoka Patila, který s ním býval na škole. Student nakonec vzhlédl a zarazil se, když spatřil návštěvníka.

„Ach, promiňte," řekl a stále vypadal myšlenkami ztracen ve své práci. „Vy jste ten chlápek, o kterém nám Mike vyprávěl, ne?"

„Tak. Vlastně hledám Mika. Něco jsem mu přinesl. Je tady?"

„Má směnu," odvětil student, jako by se tím všechno vysvětlovalo. Když se ale Remus zatvářil nechápavě, zvednul ze stoličky a odhrnul síť stranou. „Omlouvám se. Je nahoře v jeskyni a sbírá data. Já jsem Vijay, mimochodem."

Vijay mu nabídl ruku a když jí Remus přijal, napadlo ho, že již potřásání rukou odvykl. Očichávání mu šlo líp, ale neočekával, že by to tihle studenti ocenili.

„Dojdu pro něj, dobře?" Nečekal na odpověď a zmizel nahoře na cestě a nechal Rema zírat na oslňující mihotání na obrazovce. Ten přemýšlel, jestli je tahle věda podobná Věštění z čísel nebo Runám, což byly předměty, které mu nikdy nešly. Vstoupil do pavilonu a zběžně si prohlédl knihy, které ležely okolo. Myslel, že knihám by snad rozumět mohl. Mýlil se, pochopitelně, neboť většina knih měla nesrozumitelné názvy plné slov, o kterých Remus ani nevěděl, že vůbec existují. Studia mudlů také nebyl zrovna jeho oblíbený předmět.

Jeden roh stanu byl však naplněn knihami úplně jiného druhu, knihami o historii a literatuře v překvapivém počtu jazyků. Většinu z nich neznal, ale doma ještě jako chlapec studoval řečtinu i latinu, poté co se ukázalo, že ho na základní škole už nechtějí. Zvedl výtisk Iliady a nalistoval začátek, aby zjistil jestli ještě rozumí trochu řecky. Slova a věty před ním náhle vyvstala jako by je četl nedávno a on začal nahlas předčítat úvodní verše: _„O hněvu Péleovce, ó bohyně, Achilla zpívej, příčině běd, jenž bezpočtu ztrát byl Danaům zdrojem, množství chrabrých duší jim za kořist předhodil Hádu…"_

Zarazil se, když si vzpomněl na Siria (na kterého se mu úspěšně dařilo po několik let nemyslet až do onoho posledního setkání s mozkomory) a rázem nechtěl již slyšet ani slovo o pádu jednoho z největších řeckých hrdinů.

„Zajímavé. Příznivci hnutí hippie znají Homéra," ozval se za ním chraptivý hlas. Otočil se a za ním stála Lamie, s obličejem ve stínu širokého klobouku, avšak bez brýlí – její jasné fialkové oči se do něj vpíjely jako by byl nějaký obzvlášť zajímavý exemplář v zoo. V jejích očích bylo něco… něco současně známého i cizího.

„Už je to dlouho," řekl a spěšně zaklapl knihu. „Nebyl jsem si jistý jestli ještě umím…"

„Osobně je mi Ilias ukradená," řekla jedovatě, když vstoupila do pavilonu a upřela na Rema pozorný pohled. „Málo zajímavých ženských postav. Snaživá Thetis a ubohá, trýzněná Helena a to je tak všechno."

„Aha," usmál se na ní, „snad máte radši Odysseu a chytrou manželku Penelopu?" Zavrtěla hlavou, ale úsměv mu oplatila.

„V tom případě čarodějka Kirké, jejímž kouzlům nikdo neunikne," řekl a cítil se nezvykle lehce, jak jeho mozek začal pracovat způsobem dlouho zapomenutým a hrát si s myšlenkami jako žonglér s míčky, „nebo nymfa Kalypsó, která chce učinit Odyssea nesmrtelným, aby s ní zůstal navěky?"

Přiblížila se a on ucítil její parfém, pronikavý, sladký a znepokojivý, ve kterém se stejně jako v jejích očích skrývalo cosi zvláštním způsobem důvěrně známého. „Kalypsó mám ráda," řekla měkce, usedla na stoličku a vzhlédla k němu s novým zájmem. „Žije na nádherném ostrově, daleko v moři."

„Takže vyhledáváte samotu?" zeptal se Remus a divil se sám sobě, že v této konverzaci ještě pokračuje. Zasmála se a v jejím hlase zazněla hořkost.

„Jsem snad tady, ne? Ale vy také vypadáte, že vám samota nevadí." Nedala mu čas odpovědět a náhle vstala. „Mike a Vijay se pohádali – jako obvykle. Zavedu vás do jeskyně."

Následoval ji po cestě, která vedla skoro pět set yardů lesem. Náhle se vyloupla žulová skála a naznačila, že se přiblížili k úpatí hory. Remus si všiml silných černých kabelů, které mizely ve vchodu do jeskyně. Z temného ústí vyzařoval nepřirozený jas a dával tak vědět, že tohle není dračí ani chiméří doupě ani domov jakéhokoliv jiného temného tvora, kterého by Remus znal.

Uvnitř skutečně probíhala hádka a Remus si vzpomněl na spory, které míval s Vladem. I když rozuměl jen pár slovům, dovtípil se, že dva studenti se hádali kvůli nějakému základnímu vědeckému problému, který v podstatě nemá řešení.

„Celá idea rozpadu protonů je založena na té nejjednodušší možné Jednotné teorii pole, SU(3) krát SU(3) krát U(1). Neexistuje žádný doklad toho, že by příroda používala vždy to nejjednodušší možné řešení." To byl Mike, který hájil své stanovisko s vervou, která mu zřejmě byla vlastní.

„Ale bylo by vůbec překvapení, kdyby vektor Boseovy částice zprostředkovávající nestálost baryonového čísla naznačil konec hmoty?" Vijay odpovídal s chladným klidem."Už jsme pozorovali sjednocování elektrických a slabých sil, proč tedy ne silných?"

Stovky ocelových beden, tři stopy širokých a vyšších než člověk byly seřazeny ve dvou řadách po celé jeskyni. Kovové roury všech možných tvarů a velikostí byly chaoticky poházené po podlaze. Někdo se je neúspěšně pokusil naskládat na hromadu a dvě osoby byly teď zaměstnány jejich řazením okolo beden. Další kovové krychle byly postaveny tak, že kónické otvory v jejich středu směřovaly ke stropu. Kousky a všemožné součástky se povalovaly všude okolo většinou zabalené plastových obalech, takže se Remus ani nemohl pokusit uhádnout, k čemu mohou být. Tucty počítačových monitorů ukazovaly neustávající proud čísel, který se občas zastavil, načež se Mike s Vijayem vždy vrhli ke klávesnicím a kleli.

„Hej, vy dva," zvolala Lamie praktickým hlasem, „obávám se, že Velkou teorii sjednocených polí se vám dnes vytvořit nepodaří." Oba muži se váhavě zastavili. Mike si všiml Rema a na tváři se mu objevil široký úsměv.

„Ale, nemyslel jsem, že se vrátíte," řekl a hádka byla náhle zapomenuta. „Opravdu jste přinesl trochu Translyvánského lektvaru?"

Remus se usmál. To bylo přesně to, co přinesl, ačkoliv jeho recept by těmto studentům připadal stejně nepochopitelný jako jejich baryony a spojené teorie jemu.

„Podívám se vám na ruku," řekl a přistoupil k Mikovi. Jeho počáteční zmatek ze všech těch podivných přístrojů a nezvyklou řečí byl již ten tam. V léčení všemožných zranění se vyznal. Všichni z Pětky byli neustále pokrytí šrámy, v lidské i vlčí podobě. I když nebyl si úplně jistý, jaké hojící schopnosti mají mudlové. Mike si vyhrnul rukáv a odhalil poškrábanou kůži na předloktí. Remus vytáhl láhev z batohu na rameni a pár obvazů.

„Můžete mi… ehm… pomoct?" obrátil se na Lamii. Najednou si uvědomil, že Lektvar na kousnutí, který obsahuje oměj, není zrovna něco, čeho by se chtěl dotknout. Podal jí láhev a uchopil Mikovu nataženou ruku. „Odzátkujte ji a vylijte na to trochu," nakázal.

Z lektvaru se slabě kouřilo, když byla láhev otevřená, a ještě víc dýmu se vyvalilo, když Lamie začala kapat na jizvy na Mikově ruce. Nepatrně sebou cukal a snažil se vypadat tak statečně, jak je to jen možné. „Páni, co to je?"

„No… hlavně bylinky," odpověděl Remus, když si zranění prohlédl. Zarudlá kůže začínala blednout. Mihail ještě žádný lektvar neošidil a tím tak trochu vyvážil všechny ty chladné pohledy a jedovatá slova.

„Používejte to dvakrát denně," řekl stroze, když zraněnou ruku obvazoval. „Přijdu to zkontrolovat příští týden. Do té doby by se to mělo zahojit."

„Myslíte, že budu mít jizvu?" zašklebil se Mike. „Suvenýr z Transylvánie? No vážně, alespoň jsem se neproměnil ve vlkodlaka."

Lamie a Remus sebou při těch slovech trhli. Remus si znovu všiml její vnímavosti a citlivosti k tomuto tématu. Uložil zbytek obvazů zpět do batohu a přál si, aby už mohl být venku z jeskyně. Dnes tu nezaznamenal žádného upíra, ale jeho smysly v lidské podobě byly mnohem slabší než ty vlčí. Snad to byla ta číhavá přítomnost divokých mozkomorů kdesi v labyrintu jeskyní, ze které se cítil nesvůj.

„Měli bychom nechat Mika pracovat," řekla Lamie najednou. „Doprovodím vás zpátky do tábora. Směna mi začíná až za tmy."

Když opustili jeskyni, Mike a Vijay se opět pustili do hádky. Možná to byla běžná součást jejich práce, stejně jako ty míhající se klikyháky. Remus najisto věděl, že tomuhle nikdy neporozumí. Jako kdyby mu četla myšlenky, Lamie řekla: „Já vím, že to zní hloupě, ale lidé už udělali kariéru na méně důležitých věcech. Ale, samozřejmě, jako botanik víte své o vědeckých termínech."

„Ale ano," odpověděl Remus opatrně. „V mém oboru je spousta odborných termínů. Studovala jste botaniku? Vypadá to, že se vyznáte."

Zastavila se vedle něj, oči sklopené. Klobouk jí zakrýval obličej a znovu si nasadila černé brýle. Po chvilce odpověděla: „Trochu. Studovala jsem spoustu věcí… cokoliv mě zrovna zajímalo."

„A tohle," Remus ukázal zpět k jeskyním, „je momentální zájem?"

„Nevím," řekla tiše. Pak zvedla hlavu a dodala o něco rozhodněji. „To je víc než zájem… fyzika je… krásná, skutečně. Problémy jsou tak obtížné… za jeden život se lze sotva přiblížit k jejich porozumění… a mysl se musí rozevřít, natáhnout, aby je mohla uchopit…" Rozpačitě se zarazila a znovu sklopila oči k nohám. „Omlouvám se. Nemyslím, že dokážu vysvětlit, co to pro mě znamená."

Remus myslel na to, jaké to je, učit se složité kouzlo jako je Měsíční bariéra, jak nalézt tu správnou rovnováhu mezi vlastni duší a vnějším světem, jaké to je, když kouzlo dosáhne dokonalosti.

„Duše vytváří něco z ničeho," přemýšlel nahlas po cestě, „hmm… vlastně ne. Berete si z chaosu okolo a stavíte něco, co tu předtím nebylo. To _je_ krásné."

Zastavila se a Remus, ztracený v myšlenkách, si toho nevšiml. Když se k ní otočil, stála a hleděla na něj, ale její pohled zůstal pod tmavými brýlemi nečitelný.

„Ano," řekla tiše, „možná přece rozumíte."

-

Lamie šla rychle nahoru po cestě a spěchala, aby unikla světlům a hluku tábora. Pravda, dnes tu nijak zvlášť rušno nebylo, zejména když byl Mike nahoře v jeskyních. Dokázal zaměstnat diskusí všechny čtyři, když bylo zrovna potřeba.

V ruce držela baterku, ale nepotřebovala ji. Cestu znala již nazpaměť, i teď v šeru časného večera. Po cestě myslela na Lupeniho, který o sobě tvrdil, že je botanik. Nebyl o nic víc botanikem než ona, možná ještě míň než ona, protože ona kdysi studium botaniky málem dokončila. Měla své podezření o tom, kým opravdu je, a znovu jí to vedlo k zamyšlení nad tím, jestli bylo moudré se sem vrátit.

Proč přišla? Práce pro Profesora Gamberiho z University v Bologni byla příležitost, kterou si nemohla nechat ujít. Všechno, co musela udělat, bylo nasbírat přes léto údaje a příštích pět let by mohla strávit jejich rozborem na universitě, to by mělo stačit na titul. Čtyři měsíce v Transylvánii nebudou tak hrozné, nebo alespoň si to zpočátku myslela.

Ale ti vlci. Na vlky zapomněla. A byly tu i jiné věci.

„Miku?" zvolala, když vstoupila do jeskyně, ponořené do zelenavé záře osciloskopů. U počítače, kde obvykle býval, ho nenašla. Snad bude někde hlouběji kontrolovat přístroje.

Lamie si razila cestu mezi vysokými stolky s různými nástroji a šikovně překračovala kabely. Nebyl schovaný za žádným stolkem. Mike ale nikdy nenechával běžící pokus nehlídaný. Když se dostala doprostřed síně, rozsvítila baterku a pohrávala si s jejím světlem v temných rozích.

Tam. Na podlaze jeskyně za kufrem světlo zachytilo něco bílého. Lamie vypnula světlo a opatrně se pohnula, aby věc prozkoumala. Když přišla blíž, spatřila natažené mužské tělo, jehož ramena a hlava se ztrácela ve tmě. Boty ale každopádně byly Mikovy. Poklekla na zem, aby jím zatřásla.

„Miku? Je ti něco?" Jenomže, Mike se v nejbližší době nechystal odpovědět. Přirozeně. To jí bylo jasné jakmile se ho poprvé dotkla. Víc než to. Věděla, co se stalo, a vyděsilo jí to víc než vlkodlaci. Vstala a uvědomila si, že něco nebo někdo jí stojí za zády.

Proč jsem se vracela?

Zhluboka se nadechla, otočila se a ocitla se tváří v tvář bledému muži, jehož temné oči si ji hladově prohlížely. Přes tvář mu přeběhl záblesk poznání a navlas stejný se mihl i v té její.

„Emile," oslovila odměřeně upíra. Ze setkání neměla nejmenší radost. „Už je to dlouho. Moc dlouho."

_Wolfie Twins_

- - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorů

WT1: Tohle jsme chtěly dát na net už včera.  
WT2: Chceš říct já jsem chtěla, protože ty jsi pobíhala někde v lese, jelikož byl úplněk.  
WT1: No, cha cha… ale protože teď už stránka zase funguje…  
WT2: … a měsíc ubývá…  
WT1: (což s tím nemá nic společného) … přicházíme s dalším dílem dobrodružství o Removi Lovci Upírů!  
WT2: Tentokrát je kapitola pěkně dlouhá, takže si udělejte kafíčko, vezměte si psí suchar a hezky se uvelebte.

Note d'Auteur: Lunard, qui êtes-vous? Un d'entre nous, ou quelqu'un de nouveau? Écrivez-nous, vous êtes notre héros!

Opravená verze z července 2001.

Pozn. č. 2: Úžasný svět Bradavic stvořila J.K.Rowlingová a cokoliv se vám bude zdát povědomé, patří jí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn překl. Na překladu 5. a 6. kapitoly (fyzikální termíny) spolupracovala Charlotte - díky!


	6. Toulky s upíry

Wolfie Twins: Call of the Wild

**_6. Toulky s upíry_**

_„O praeclarum custodem ovinum lupum!"  
(vlk, toť skvělý ochránce ovcí!)  
Cicero_

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Z mraků se vynořila křídla a pařáty právě ve chvíli, kdy Brumbál dokončil své již třetí povídání o Harrym a jeho kamarádech. Remus věděl, že teď je na tahu on, a duševně se připravoval na chvíli, kdy bude muset řediteli říct o posledních chvílích života Alexandra Argheziho. Už od rána si vzájemně vyměňovali historky a ani jednoho ještě povídání a naslouchání neunavilo, nejspíš díky bouřce venku a kručení, které se ozývalo z hladových žaludků.

Skoro to vypadalo, že se vrací pták Noh, ale tentokrát pták zpomalil těsně před bariérou, natáhl levou nohu a dvakrát zaklepal. Cosi se krátce zatřpytilo a sova s dlouhýma ušima, světle hnědá s černým žíháním, se protáhla skrz bariéru a odlétla si odpočinout na jeden z padlých trámů.

Remus vstal a šel si vzít dopis, který měla přivázaný na noze. Bytelná dřevěná krabička vypadala slibně, avšak uvnitř byl jen malý kousek pergamenu s velmi stručnou zprávou.

Brumbál ho zvědavě pozoroval . „Hm, takže sovy se prý skrz ochranná kouzla okolo hradu dostat nemohou," řekl. „A najednou tu máme výra a dubovou krabičku zdobenou zlatým bleskem. Koukám, že Alec nebyl pouze odborníkem na Měsíční bariéry."

Remus přikývl na souhlas, ale trochu sebou škubnul. Jupiterova bariéra byla vskutku brilantní a elegantní kouzlo, ale jednou katastrofálně selhala – a jednou to stačilo. „Krabička se dá udělat snadno, ale v horách jsou pouze dva výrové a tohle je jeden z nich. Kvůli tomu se pošta často opozdí."

„A jak to funguje?" zajímal se ředitel, uchopil krabičku a pokusil se jí protáhnout skrz bariéru – nešlo to.

„Jupiter je nejjasnější objekt na obloze, hned po Venuši a Měsíci," vysvětloval Remus a divil se sám sobě, že má chuť starému čaroději vysvětlovat tak jemné detaily. „Hodí se víc než Venuše, protože je viditelný skoro celý rok a přibližně každých dvanáct let oběhne celý zvířetník." Tento okamžik vlastně připadal na letošní rok a bariéra se bude muset obnovit – pokud přijde na to jak. Chtě nechtě si musel vzpomenout na Alexandrovo nadšení, když se mu ji poprvé podařilo vztyčit. „Orli, dub, zlato a blesky jsou pod vlivem Jupitera, takže když se spojí všechno dohromady, bariéra je propustí." Usmál se. „Alecovi chvíli trvalo, než ji přinutil, aby propouštěla víry , ale nechtěl riskovat, že ho orel zase klovne."

Remus obrátil svou pozornost k dopisu, zatímco ředitel zkoumal krabičku a houkal na výra. Již od prvního roku, kdy nastoupil do Bradavic (možná již od prvního týdne) Brumbála podezříval, že umí mluvit s ptáky, ale nevěděl, jestli je to přirozená schopnost, nebo účinek nějakého lektvaru. Bylinkář Lászlo měl celé pole měsíčku lékařského a když v létě kvetl, stačilo kterémukoliv čaroději, aby se po něm bosý proběhl, a celou úžasnou následující hodinu mohl promlouvat s ptáky.

Remus netušil, o čem mluví sovy, věděl tak akorát, že kachny v zátoce jsou velmi zvídavá a fascinující stvoření, pokud tedy zrovna neprobírají kvalitu vlastního peří.

„Vypadá to, že mě Pětka potřebuje… dnes v lese," zamračil se, když očima přeběhl text. „Pokud mě omluvíte, pane řediteli, to je dopis od někoho, s kým už jsem dlouho nemluvil… od někoho, na kom mi opravdu záleží." Složil dopis a zhluboka se nadechl. „Poslední dobou jsme se spolu moc nevídali… Ale zřejmě přestavují starou chalupu a potřebují s tím pomoct, než přijde zima." Podíval se na nebe skrz bublinky odraženého deště.

„No, nenech se ode mě rušit," odpověděl profesor vesele. „Dokážu se tady zabavit sám, nebo můžu jít s tebou, jak si přeješ."

Remus se ušklíbl. „Je to přímo uprostřed vlkodlačího teritoria," řekl. Když Brumbál nevypadal, že by to v něm vzbudilo nějaké obavy, dodal: „Ne snad, že byste nebyl vítán nebo tak… je to jen trochu nezvyklé…"

Starý čaroděj na něj pohlédl a Remus měl neurčitý dojem, že v jeho tváři vidí čirou klukovskou zvědavost. Jeho respekt k řediteli to ještě posílilo a usmál se. „Každopádně si můžeme vzít košťata a letět, jakmile se dostaneme alespoň čtvrt míle od brány. Na severovýchodě jsou jenom hory a Alec se neobtěžoval na nich stavět bariéru. Přes vesnici se nedostaneme, obávám se, že pro mě již neexistuje cesta, jak se tam vplížit."

Dvacet mil dlouhý let k chalupě byl nakonec docela příjemný. Když prolétli příkrovem šedých mraků, ocitli se pod modrou oblohou a zářícím sluncem a mraky se vlnily pod jejich nohama jako rozevlátý koberec.

Jakmile ale přistáli, okamžitě je zkropil déšť, a mladý muž, který na ně čekal v troskách dřevěné chalupy, byl zabalený do igelitu, aby nepromokl. Chladně Rema pozdravil a ani jeden z nich se neobtěžoval s nějakými zdvořilostmi. Očividně neměl ani jeden z nich chuť vytahovat na světlo starou zášť. Dovedně své emoce skryli a počasí jim v tom jen pomohlo, protože věci urychlilo.

„Nechci ji postavit tady na stejném místě," prohlásil mladý muž. „Země je spálená a kromě toho to nikdy nebylo ideální místo, sníh se v zimě hromadil na střeše. Myslel jsem, že bych mohl přesunout tyhle velké trámy trochu na sever… ale sám to nezvládnu," dodal a tvářil se mrzutě.

„Nejspíš ani já," odpověděl Remus s náznakem úsměvu, který druhého muže trochu uklidnil. „Máš ale pravdu… není třeba plýtvat dřevem. Tři s tím snad dokážeme pohnout tam, kde to chceš mít."

Začali prozkoumávat ruiny. Jedna stěna zůstala téměř nedotčená, stejně jako kamenný krb a komín. Zbylé tři zdi, střecha a všechen nábytek, to vše kompletně shořelo. Občas narazili na hrnec nebo mramorovou paličku a odkládali všechny podobné předměty stranou ve snaze trochu místo uklidit.

„Tohle je pozoruhodný předmět!" zvolal náhle Brumbál a skláněl se k něčemu, co leželo v blátě.

„NE - " zakřičel mladík instinktivně, ale plácl se přes pusu, když se na něj Remus tázavě podíval.

Když se ředitel narovnal, držel v ruce šest palců dlouhý kříž. Špína nedokázala skrýt zdobení – kříž byl zhotoven z kovu, vytepaného do podoby hrubého kusu dřeva ovinutého olivovými větvemi. Tři kratší konce kříže byly vytvarované jako okvětní plátky, každý s trojicí temně rudých kamenů.

Brumbál otřel kameny do hábitu a zkoumal je skrze své brýle, které zůstávaly v dešti díky kouzlu suché. „Rubíny," prohlásil. „Tradiční pravoslavný symbol, možná ruský nebo polský, z minulého století. Nejprve jsem si myslel, že je to zlato, ale zlato nečerná…" Vzhlédl, jako kdyby zaslechl varování, a spatřil mladíka, jak od něj opatrně ustupuje. „Stříbro, nemám pravdu?" řekl ředitel.

Rumunovy oči přebíhaly od něj k Removi a zase zpět, jako by si mladík nebyl jistý, co ho polekalo víc – že Brumbálovi kříž viditelně nijak neublížil, nebo že on sám kříž poznal a Remus si toho všiml.

Rozhostilo se krátké ticho, které by asi trvalo déle, nebýt nepříjemného deště.

Nakonec se Remus otočil ke svému příteli. Ve tváři se mu zračila bolest starých vzpomínek, ale když začal mluvit, hlas měl klidný: „Tos byl ty…?"

Mladík ze sebe strhal pláštěnku a s výkřikem ji zahodil. Roztáhl zoufale ruce a zvedl je k obloze. „A co sis myslel?" křičel. „Že je nechám, aby tě odvedli do vězení?"

„Zasloužil zemřít za to, co udělal, ne za to, čím byl," odpověděl Remus tiše. „Kdyby byl člověkem, udělal bych to samé. Ať chcete nebo ne, byla to vražda a doufal jsem, že to pochopíte a ne že budete jeho smrt oslavovat."

„Je mi z tebe na nic!" zaječel na něj mladík a pod jeho vztekem se skrývalo tolik protichůdných pocitů, že nešlo rozeznat, který teď momentálně vládne. „Nikoho nezajímá proč jsi to udělal! Kdyby tě odvedli a zjistili, že i ty jsi…" Podíval se na Brumbála, najednou nejistý, jestli před ním může takto mluvit.

„Každopádně to byl velmi působivý trik," řekl Remus. „Ale musím se omluvit za svou nevychovanost. Dovol mi, abych ti představil ředitele Bradavické školy čar a kouzel, Albuse Brumbála."

Mladík zůstal v dešti nehybně stát, crčela z něj voda, rysy ve tváři zkřivené šokem a podezřením a uvažoval, jestli se právě stal obětí žertu. Léta slýchával nekonečné příběhy o řediteli Bradavic, ale ani jeden z nich by ho býval nepřesvědčil, že nejslavnější čaroděj na světě se tu jednou bude hrabat v troskách spálené chalupy v rumunské vlkodlačí krajině.

Netušil ovšem, že i Brumbál o něm už slyšel a že stejně jako Remus chce rozmotat uzel událostí, které nakonec odděleně vedly k tolika tragédiím. Alexandrova smrt, zkáza hradu, Remova rezignace na vůdcovství v Pětce a vražda vlkodlaka, kterou spáchal loňského roku – to všechno bylo propojené, ale teprve teď začali všichni pozvolna chápat, jak.

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

Dva muži a pět ovcí kráčeli nahoru po úzké horské stezce. Ovce bečely, jak se často musely protahovat úzkými štěrbinami. Oba muži dávali velký pozor, aby se zvířata nezřítila ze skalní římsy, protože okolo vrcholu hory, na kterou stoupali, se omotala hustá mlha a odřízla je od teplého letního slunce.

„Grigore," zavolal jeden z nich, „dávej pozor na tamtu! Je moc blízko okraje."

Jedna ovce se ztratila. Slyšeli z mlhy její vzteklé bečení, jak volala zbývající zvířata. Oba opatrně vykročili za zvuky, ale zastavili se, když začalo být jasné, že ovce sklouzla z okraje stezky a podle intenzity bečení spadla ze skalní římsy.

Zastavili se vedle sebe a zírali do mlhy. Oba na sobě měli stejné košile a kalhoty z hrubé látky, ale v obličejích si podobní nebyli ani trochu. Vyšší muž měl dlouhé, světle hnědé vlasy, svázané koženým provázkem a čiré šedé oči. Jeho společník měl tmavé kudrnaté vlasy, které mu trčely všude okolo obličeje a padaly na ramena. Byl menší a hubený, dědictví dlouhých let bez jídla, a měl úzký obličej s ostrými rysy. Jeho velké černé oči byly naplněné obavami.

„Omlouvám se, Lupeni Alfo," řekl mrzutě.

„Ovce není zrovna chytré zvíře a mlha houstne," odpověděl Remus Lupin a poplácal Grigora lehce po rameni. Znal svého společníka již osm let, byl to první vlkodlak, kterého potkal v transylvánských horách. Jako Lupeni Alfa vedl Grigorovu smečku, Pětku, již více jak sedm let z těch osmi. Přesto sebou trhnul pokaždé, když uslyšel ten titul. Tak trochu pořád doufal, že jeden z jeho nejstarších přátel tady v horách na titul v méně formálních situacích zapomene.

„Grigore," řekl po chvíli přemýšlení, „to by mohla být dobrá příležitost vyzkoušet si levitační kouzlo, co se učíš."

„To ne," odpověděl mu Grigore nervózně, „trénoval jsem ho jen na malých věcech a…"

„Nesmysl. K čemu je dobré mít hůlku a učit se kouzla, když je nepoužíváš?"

Jak mluvili, ztracená ovce nepřestávala hlasitě bečet a jehňata do čarodějů nervózně šťouchala. Grigore vytáhl hůlku a nejistě ji uchopil. Dostal ji teprve loni v létě, protože vůdce jeho smečky na tom trval. Remus věděl, že to pro něj není jednoduché – a nemohl vzít zbylé členy smečky sebou dolů do Bukurešti, aby si vybrali hůlky – ale Grigore se po deseti měsících naučil pár jednoduchých kouzel. S výjimkou chlapce, Bély, ani nikdo jiný hůlku nechtěl. Remus měl dojem, že udělal pokrok už jenom tím, že naučil Grigora ta nejzákladnější kouzla, která se kdysi učil jako student.

„Antigravitační kouzlo, pamatuješ si ho?" zeptal se Remus vlídně.

Čarodějnický učeň kývl hlavou, zvedl ruce a s očima pevně zavřenýma soustředěním zamumlal vyvolávací slova. Bečení ztracené ovce se přiblížilo a Remus stačil zahlédnout chlupatou hlavu překvapeného zvířete, jak se vynořilo z mlhy. Grigore otevřel oči a spokojeně vydechl úlevou, že to dokázal. Naneštěstí se při tom přestal soustředit a ovce znovu zmizela z dohledu a rozčíleně bečela. Oba zaslechli zvuk jejích kopýtek dole na kamenech.

„U vzteklýho psa," zaklel Grigore, dupnul a upustil hůlku. Remus si ho chvilku nevšímal, vytáhl vlastní hůlku a poslal kouzlo pro ovci, která se po chvíli znovu objevila v mlze, divoce sebou mrskala, ale jinak vypadala nezraněně. Postavila se na nohy a utekla by znovu k okraji římsy, kdyby se Remus nevrhnul k zemi a na kolenou ji nechytil rukama kolem tlustého krku.

„To bylo velmi dobré, Grigore," řekl tak klidně, jak to jen šlo, přes ovčí bečení. Snažil se, aby to znělo povzbudivě, navzdory srsti v puse a kopancům ovčích kopyt.

„Pitomá ovce," zabručel Grigore. „Měli jsme je radši ukrást."

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně," odpověděl Remus ostře, vstal a pohlédl mladému čaroději do očí.

„Ne, Lupeni Alfo," řekl ten tiše a otočil se, aby skryl své zklamání. „Ale…" Grigore mluvil váhavě, ale v jeho hlase zazněl odstín rozhodnosti. „Vlci nejsou… nejsou ovčáčtí psi. Kdysi jsme…"

„Kradli ovce, útočili na lidi a ti nás pronásledovali a zabíjeli. Chceš se vrátit tam, odkud jste přišli?" Remus si povzdechl a sehnal ovce dohromady. Jehňata se k ovci šťastně tiskla z radosti, že jsou zase spolu.

„Moc lidí všude, to je ten problém," vyštěkl Grigore. „Měli bychom jít jinam."

A stará hádka byla zpět. Některé vlkodlačí smečky v horách s Grigorem souhlasily a rozpadly se nebo odešly. Jenomže tím problém nezmizel. Remus tento boj sváděl od chvíle, kdy vyzval Vlada, vůdce Šestky, na souboj a vytvořil si vlastní smečku. Grigore byl jedním z prvních, kteří se přidali na Removu stranu, a slyšet stížnosti, které se tolik podobaly Vladovým, teď z jeho úst bylo poněkud znepokojivé.

Jak hnali ovce dál po cestě – jako by hnali vodu do kopce – Remus se to Grigorovi znovu pokusil vysvětlit. „Netoužím se stát pastevcem ovcí, ale když budeme chovat pár vlastních, dá nám to svobodu. Tomu snad rozumíš." Grigore kráčel vedle něj, oči upřené na cestu a neříkal nic. Remus pokračoval: „Vyměníme jednu ovci a jehňata na hradě za nějaká kuřata a pak možná budou vajíčka na prodej ve vesnici – více svobody."

„Jasně, chápu," bručel Grigore. „Svoboda je dobrá věc. Ale co když…" Grigore se zarazil a ovce se kolem něj shromáždily, nespokojené, že jim něco zatarasilo cestu.

„Ano? Cos chtěl říct, Grigore?" zeptal se Remus trpělivě, ale se zvědavostí.

„No, totiž, můžeme tady žít volně, ale jak dlouho? Smečky se každým rokem zmenšují – Béla je poslední, kdo se k Pětce připojil a to bylo... alespoň před osmdesáti měsíci, nejméně." Grigore začal mluvit pomalu, aniž se na Rema podíval, ale pokračoval stále rychleji, jako by každé slovo bylo motorem pro další. „Před dvanácti měsíci jsme ztratili Andreho. Když tu zůstaneme, jak dlouho bude trvat… než zmizíme?"

Grigore konečně dokázal zvednout hlavu a střetnout se pohledem se svým vůdcem a ve tváři měl strach i pevné odhodlání. Remus byl příliš šokovaný, než aby odpověděl. Odvrátil se a obořil se na loudající se ovce. Byl rozčílený a cítil se zrazený slovy, které by mnohem spíš očekával od Vlada, ale nikdy od Grigora.

„Vždycky budeme moci vzít pár nových členů," odvětil s předstíraným klidem, „ale musíme najít rovnováhu. Musíme se chovat odpovědně, nemůžeme útočit na lidi a provokovat je, aby útočili na nás."

Odmlčel se a jen těžko hledal další slova. V té chvíli se ale z mlhy vynořil velký stojící kámen označující konec stezky. Měli plné práce s ovcemi, aby se nerozutekli k ostrému útesu východně od hradu, a snažili se je shromáždit u západní zdi naproti vratům do stájí. Když se konečně dostali zezadu k hradu, rozhodl se Remus, že odloží spor na jiný den. Místo toho chtěl Grigora naučit ještě pár kouzel.

„Hrad je chráněn mnoha propracovanými kouzly," řekl, když sehnali ovce do hloučku okolo sebe, „ale Uzamykací kouzlo na téhle bráně není o moc komplikovanější než to, které jsem ti už ukazoval. Hlavní brána do hradu má mnohem důmyslnější bariéru, pochopitelně. Ani já nevím, jak ji odstranit nebo znovu vztyčit."

Před nimi stála malá dřevěná vrata. V porovnání s hlavní branou byla opravdu malá, člověk by se do nich vešel třikrát na šířku a dvakrát na výšku. Vrata byla vsazena mezi hladké kameny hradní zdi, které nad vchodem tvořily elegantní oblouk. Remus vytáhl hůlku a naznačil Grigorovi, ať udělá to samé.

„Pamatuješ si Uzamykací kouzlo na svojí chalupě?" Grigore nejistě přikývl a Remus pokračoval. „Kouzlo tady na bráně je v podstatě stejné, jen se musí aktivovat šest _serae magi_ namísto tří. Napřed najdi aktivační body."

Grigore zvedl hůlku, pochybovačně se na Rema podíval a pak se otočil k bráně. S nataženou rukou opsal obrys brány a našel první bod, zatímco zbylé začaly svítit slabou modrou září. Jak pokračoval, jeho váhavost zmizela.

„Výborně," řekl Remus pyšně. „Teď, když se soustředíš na všechny _serae_, vyvolávací slova kouzla jsou _portales minor_."

Grigore se zhluboka nadechl, zavřel oči, ještě jednou mávnul hůlkou a řekl: _„Portales minor."_

Celá brána krátce zazářila stejným modrým světlem jako před chvílí. Čarodějnický učeň otevřel oči a usmál se, když ho Remus poplácal po zádech. Když pomocí železného kruhu bránu otevřeli, začali hnát ovce dovnitř. Když poslední jehně přešlo dovnitř hradu, chtěl ho Grigore následovat, ala cosi ho zastavilo a vrhlo zpět na zem.

„Zapomněl jsem se zmínit," řekl Remus, když se jeho společník sbíral ze země, „brána má víc kouzel, než tohle jedno."

„Ale jak se dovnitř dostaly ovce?"

„Čarodějové a některé další bytosti jsou zastaveni kouzlem, které ale nepůsobí na zvířata. Tohle speciální kouzlo je rozšířeno okolo celého hradu, takže bys třeba nemohl vyšplhat se nahoru po zdi."

„A co vlci," podivoval se Grigore, „totiž, my?"

„Dobrá otázka," zazněla odpověď. „Vlkodlaci jsou magická stvoření a neprošli by. Kouzlo je příliš složité, než aby se dalo jednoduše rozbít, ale schopný čaroděj dokáže na krátkou chvíli vytvořit průchod. Nečekám, že by se ti tohle povedlo. Je to Průrazové kouzlo, které se musí dost dlouho trénovat. Když ho neuděláš dobře, můžeš se zaseknout uprostřed kouzelného pole, a to není nic příjemného, můžu ti říct."

Grigore s nadšením sledoval Rema, jak zvedá hůlku a kreslí s ní ve vzduchu složitý obrazec. Záře stejné barvy jako před chvílí vyplnila otevřený prostor v bariéře. Remus ukázal Grigorovi, ať tamtudy vstoupí a sám ho rychle následoval, jak modře zářící pole bledlo. Zavřel za sebou bránu a obnovil Uzamykací kouzlo. Oba se potom otočili ke shromážděným ovcím, které bečeli a klapali kopýtky po kamenném dvoře.

Když začali zahánět ovce do stáje, objevil se Mihail, postavil se do dveří se založenýma rukama a pozoroval oba muže svým obvyklým pohledem plným pohrdání a nesouhlasu. Po pár minutách, kdy tam sluha jen ostražitě a tiše stál, si Remus uvědomil, že chce asi něco říct, možná tak, aby ho neslyšel Grigore, o kterém si zřejmě myslel, že je další vlkodlak.

„Dobré ráno," řekl Remus vlídně a přiblížil se k muži, který tam stál jako socha.

„Pán odešel dnes ráno brzy a ještě se nevrátil," oznámil Mihail, „a já jsem se zrovna vrátil z vesnice."

„Aha?" řekl Remus nechápavě.

„Takže jste to ještě neslyšel," odpověděl Mihail samolibě jako vždy, když cítil, že má navrch.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a čekal, vědom si toho, že starý muž má důležitější novinky, než jen obvyklé fámy.

„Jednoho z těch vašich mudlů u Petrosnových jeskyní kousl upír."

-

„Hej, mrkněte se na tohle." Mike se posadil na svém lůžku v pavilonu u Petrosnových jeskyní. Byl ještě stále slabý, nemohl vstát a snažil se v odpoledním slunci zahnat chlad, který se mu usadil v kostech. Víc toho dělat nemohl, rozhodně nehodlal riskovat podstoupit v Rumunsku krevní transfuzi. V posledních dnech vlády komunismu každý, kdo se dostal do většího města, slýchal o Ceausescově programu na podporu porodnosti, o sirotčincích plných dětí, které nikdy nevstanou z postele, a o AIDS. Hrůza ve tváři lékařů, kteří zkoumali Mikovo zranění, měla nepochybně co dělat právě s touto neznámou epidemií, spíš než se znalostí staré mytologie.

Opřel se o loket a bledými prsty uchopil velkou zaprášenou Lamiinu knihu o zoologii v angličtině. „Existuje druh rumunského jeskynního pavouka, který se vyvíjel přes pět milion let v podzemí bez slunečního světla a jedl pouze jiná zvířata. Nemá oči a je přísně masožravý."

Vijay se zasmál hlubokým hrdelním smíchem. Seděl na zemi, mezi nohama držel měřič elektrického napětí a snažil se oživit komplikovaný elektrický obvod umístěný na mylarové fólii. „No jasně, Miku. A podle mě je tři stopy velký a na posezení vypije litr krve." Zapnul indikátory, zamumlal cosi o kapacitě a natáhl se pro páječku, která ležela vedle.

„Dobře, tak netopýr." Mike se nevědomky dotkl obvazu na krku. „Nakazili mě určitě vzteklinou. Vsadím se, že jsou to myslící netopýři."

Taofang seděl u počítače, hýbaly se pouze jeho prsty a vypadal skoro jako břichomluvec, když ze sebe vyrazil pár sekaných, gramaticky nesmyslných vět. „Žádní krev sající netopýři, jen v Latinské Americe. Charles Darwin první Evropan, který nějakého viděl."

„No dobře, a co si o tom myslíte?" V Mikově hlase zazněl nádech předstíraného klidu. Škoda, že tu není Lamie, aby všechno uvedla na pravou míru – znala toho z biologie víc než oni tři dohromady, a kromě toho měla rumunskou babičku. Ale momentálně spala ve svém stanu, vyčerpaná po dlouhé noci u Cerenkovových detektorů, se kterými se dala sbírat data jen pár nocí v měsíci, kdy nebyl žádný měsíc. „Jaký je vědecký původ rumunských mýtů o upírech?"

To byla příliš dobrá otázka, než aby jim jen tak přešli. Dokonce i Taofang se otočil a když si zřejmě znovu v hlavě přehrál Mikovy poslední nadšené poznámky, stáhl se mu obličej do podezřívavého výrazu. „Upíři," řekl on a Vijay najednou.

Odněkud zpoza stanu se začaly ozývat hlasy. Dvě osoby, možná tři kráčely po zarostlé cestě k výzkumné stanici. Jeden mluvil rumunsky a druhý – tak ten se snažil, ale pletl do své řeči náhodná anglická slova, kdykoliv se mu zachtělo. Dokonce i Mike, jehož brooklynští prarodiče pocházeli z Itálie, poznal, že tento muž není zrovna jazykovědec.

Zvýšil hlas, aby rozhovor přicházejících osob přehlušil. Nejspíš jen další turisti, ohromení tím, že nějací lidé ze západu přišli dělat vědu do stalinské pustiny. „Všechny mýty o nestvůrách mají určitý faktografický základ," prohlásil. „Vlkodlaci, samozřejmě, jsou archetypem muže – lovce. Odjakživa člověk vnímá fakt, že musí zabíjet, velmi protichůdně. A upíři…"

I když skoro křičel, jeho slova zanikla v hlasitém hovoru a před studenty se náhle z trávy vynořili dva neznámí muži.

Mike na ně beze slova zůstal zírat jako na zjevení a po chvilce měl jen sílu zašeptat: „Ty vole…" Několikrát zamrkal, prohrábl si rukou vlasy a zkusil to znovu. „Ty vole…"

Pak se vzpamatoval. „Počkat! Mám to! Točíte film!" Zvedl ruku, jako kdyby se hlásil ve třídě a s napůl otevřenou pusou se díval na nezvané návštěvníky. „Steven Spielberg, co? …Vlastně ne, ne, to je hloupost, on dělá filmy o mimozemšťanech s velkýma kukadlama, ne filmy o chlapech v tyrkysových košilích. Už vím! Chris Columbus! Uhádl jsem?"

Chlap v tyrkysové košili se otočil ke svému asistentovi a ujistil se, že má uhlazené vlasy a že ho fotoaparát zabírá z té nejlepší strany (to jest bez pihy). „Mudlové," odfrkl hlubokým hlasem, který se roznesl přes celý tábor. „Vymažu jim potom paměť, samozřejmě." Pak, otáčeje se popořadě ke každému studentovi, začal mluvit ještě hlasitěji: „Mám zprávy o útoku upírů v Petrosnových jeskyních. Jsem Zlatovlas Veliký, autor nedávno vydané knihy _Víkend s vlkodlakem_ a expertní lovec upírů." Uhladil si vlnící se lokny a blýskl zuby, za které by se nemusel stydět žádný upír.

„Tak to je sííííla." Mike sebou plácl zpět na postel. Pořád se smál, ale jeho smích začínal být trochu nucený. „Monty Python? Nebo ta pitomá estráda na BBC, jak se to jmenuje…?"

„Mohu požádat o vysvětlení slova mudlové?" vložil se do toho Vijay zdvořile, neboť se domníval, že to není britský pojem. Odvrátil se od své fyziky a odložil elektrický obvod stranou, aby se mohl věnovat návštěvníkům.

„Který z vás nešťastných mudlů byl pokousán?" otázalo se tyrkysové zjevení, aniž by odpovědělo na otázku.

Mike znovu zvedl ruku a Zlatovlas přitáhl svého asistenta k lůžku a po celou dobu se usmíval do fotoaparátu. Nezdvořile strhnul obvaz z krku nemocného a zblízka si ho prohlédl. „Ano…jak jsem se obával… Kousnutí jednoho z rumunských nejstarších a nejmocnějších upírů. Dá se tak usoudit, chápete, ze vzdálenosti mezi rankami od zubů. Mladší upír má zuby postavené blíže k sobě, spíše jako pavouk než netopýr…" Mika poznámka o pavoucích viditelně potěšila.

„Řekl bych…" Zlatovlas snížil hlas do chraptivého šepotu. „Možná by to mohlo být i kousnutí Vladimira Ohavného," sykl, pak se znovu usmál a otočil se k fotoaparátu. Vylil na Mika falešnou krev a požádal ho o úsměv a Mike ochotně zapózoval,.

Po fotografickém dýchánku si Zlatovals učesal vlasy a zvážněl. „A teď, obávám se, vašich patnáct minut slávy musí ustoupit chvílím utrpení, mladý mudlo. Musíme s tímto prastarým a mocným upírem bojovat a cosi mi říká, že ne všichni z nás přežijí. Ukážete mi jeskyni, kde jste byl napaden?"

Mike se pořád ještě smál, ale vrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a začal se soukat z postele.

„Ukážu mu to," přiskočil Vijay. „Mike je nemocný, měl by zůstat v posteli."

Zlatovlas vzdychl a opravil si účes. „Vlastně ti můžu vymazat paměť už teď, ty bys mi byl asi tak užitečný jako šváb v posteli." Namířil na Vijaye dlouhou tyčku, ze které vylétl tyrkysový oblak stejné barvy jako jeho oblečení a obklopil studentovu hlavu.

Vijay zakašlal. „Áá!" začal křičet a klopýtal k Mikově prázdné posteli. „Kde to jsem?" Strčil si hlavu mezi kolena a kňučel. „Áááá…"

„Hej!" Mike se vrhl na Zlatovlase. „Co si myslíš že děláš, vole? Co je tohle za svinstvo – chechtací plyn nebo co? _Zatracená_ země." Začal pobíhat kolem, snažil se máváním dým rozptýlit a myšlenka na otrávené rumunské plyny ho najednou děsila víc než kdejací upíři. „Můžu tě žalovat, námořníku!" ječel. „Jestli mu ublížíš…"

Ozvaly se další kroky v trávě. Mike se vztekle otočil, ale tentokrát tam stál ten hipík, co předstíral, že je botanik, a v ruce svíral tašku a v ní něco schovaného. I on měl sebou přítele, který vypadal rumunsky a také sebou vláčel batoh.

„Co se děje?" otázal se Lupeni anglicky i rumunsky, načež si všiml Zlatovlase a slova mu zmrzla na rtech.

„Tenhle kecal vystřelil jedovatý plyn na Vijaye a ten si teď nic nepamatuje!" vykřikl Mike.

Zlatovlas nepoznal čaroděje, který mu pomohl ke slávě před více jak pěti lety, ale když Remus vytáhl hůlku, pomyslel si spokojeně, že získal spojence.

„Jsou to mudlové," zašeptal důležitě. „Přišel jsem je zachránit před upírem a teď jim musím vymazat paměť…" Když viděl, že mu Mike nevěnuje pozornost a zírá na Removu hůlku, vytáhl svou vlastní a natáhl ji na Američana.

_„Finite incantantem,_" zamumlal Remus skoro ospale, rozptýlil tyrkysový oblak mávnutím zápěstí a poslal ho neškodně do křoví. „Tohle by, Zlatovlasi, stačilo. A Miku…"

Ale nedostal se dál. Mike vyrostl na pomezí tří čtvrtí, kde každá etnická skupina nenáviděla všechny ostatní, a hrál na škole ragby dlouho před tím, než si uvědomil, že matematika je jeho vstupenkou do lepšího světa. Přes svou slabost poslal jednou ranou pěstí Zlatovlase na zem, ten se uhodil do hlavy o stanový kolík a zůstal tam ležet jak široký tak dlouhý.

Rumunský asistent mu běžel na pomoc. Studenti překvapeně pozorovali, jak k němu Lupeni se svým přítelem ihned přiskočili a krátce mu cosi za pomoci spousty gest vysvětlovali. Na fotografově tváři se rozhostil široký úsměv, načež oba Rumuni usedli na zem vedle ležícího Zlatovlase, aby mu spoutali zápěstí, a čekali.

Remus nahmatal ležícímu čaroději puls. „Tak, to byl jeden z mnoha dobrých způsobů, jak se ho zbavit, řekl bych," řekl, vstal a podíval se na studenty. „Teď mi řekněte všechno, co se tady stalo."

Vijay kňučel a blábolil cosi o tom, že neví, kde je. Z Taofanga vypadlo několik málo slov, aniž by přestal jedním okem pozorovat obrazovku, kde prováděl svůj rozbor dat. Byl to především Mike, kdo celý příběh vypověděl, zdůrazňoval hlavně svou vlastní chytrost a Zlatovlasovu hloupost, a Lupeni začal po chvíli vysílat netrpělivé pohledy k zapadajícímu slunci.

„V jeskyni jste ještě nebyli?" otázal se Remus a připravil si hůlku.

„Ne, celou dobu vám to povídám." Mikovi oči jeho gesto zaznamenaly. „Hej, já vím, co to je za věc!"

„Vážně?" řekl Remus netrpělivě.

„Jo, je to magnetická tyčka a když na vás Zlatovlas vystřelil ionizovaný plyn, mávl jste tím a vytvořil elektromagnetické pole, které plyn odráží pomocí Coulombova odporu!"

„Když myslíte," řekl Remus. „A teď, co se týče jeskyně…"

„Vždyť vy ani nevíte, jak to funguje!" obvinil ho Mike. „Myslíte si, že je to nějaká magie!"

„Co je na tom špatného?"

„Jenom elektromagnetické pole a statická elektřina, žádná magie neexistuje," nafoukl se Mike.

Od počítače se ozval protivný smích. „Jasně, Miku, a tebe kousnul pavouk," zakuckal se Taofang.

„Existuje vědecké vysvětlení!"

„Možná, ale stejně jsi idiot."

Tohle donutilo k smíchu i Vijaye. I kdyby si nepamatoval nic jiného, věděl minimálně to, že nazvat Mika idiotem, je nejvyšší možná forma zábavy.

„Cesta do pekla je dlážděná neporozuměním vědeckým přístrojům," trval na svém Mike.

„Říkáš ty." Taofang se smál něčemu, co zřejmě byl jejich starý vtip. „A před dvěma týdny, když vlk resetoval zesilovač? Zachránil data za celou noc."

„Vážně?" zajímal se Remus. Jeho vzpomínky na tu noc s Vlkodlačím lektvarem byly mnohem jasnější než obvykle, ale jelikož slovo „zesilovač" mu vůbec nic neříkalo, těžko si mohl vzpomenout, jestli nestoupnul na něco packou, když tam čenichal okolo. „No, Miku, jsem si jistý, že vlk poznal, že jste idiot," řekl upřímně a vzbudil u ostatních dvou bouři veselí.

Mike se napůl pusy zasmál, ale jeho oči se úžasem rozšířily, když „botanik" sáhl do své tašky a v jeho ruce se objevil osm palců dlouhý, vyleštěný, zářivý dřevěný kolík.

„Tak, Miku," řekl Remus. „Což takhle malý pokus?"

Remus měl několik důvodů být netrpělivý. Zaprvé, do západu slunce zbývalo méně než půl hodiny. A zadruhé, a to bylo možná ještě horší, si nebyl jistý, jestli je teď západ slunce směrodatný. Pokud nebyli za svého života skutečně mocnými čaroději, museli se upíři, kteří byli Nemrtví méně než padesát let, vracet na noc do své rakve. Ale starší mohli spát kdekoliv, někteří se mohli pohybovat i za denního světla a pokud si upír může vybrat, nevrátí se zajisté do jeskyně, kde už byl jednou spatřen. Jestli upír není teď tam, kde byl napaden Mike, bude ho muset Remus najít a to nebyla zrovna lákavá vyhlídka, jak strávit noc, když byl měsíc jen malým srpečkem a zapadal spolu se sluncem.

Fakt, že kterýkoliv trochu silnější vlkodlak by dokázal upíra vykuchat podobným způsobem jako kočka myš, byl pro nemrtvé dostatečně pádným důvodem pro to, aby všechny úplňky raději prospali. Upíři měli nicméně ještě jeden důvod, proč nenávidět měsíční světlo. Všechna zvířata, magická i obyčejná, sice viděla v šeru, za úplné tmy však byla naprosto slepá. Upíři ne. Za těch nejtemnějších nocí, když byl měsíc v novu nebo když bylo úplně zataženo, mohli upíři lovit bez nebezpečí, že je jejich nepřítel spatří.

A navíc, kdesi hluboko v mysli se mu usadila znepokojivá vzpomínka na divoké mozkomory. Oblast okolo jeskyně, kam ho teď Mike vedl, se nacházela dost daleko od cesty, kterou před dvěma týdny zablokoval. Ale i tak cítil obavu, že by ho zoufalství, které mozkomorové vyvolávají, mohlo teď odvést od cíle. Zalétl pohledem k veselému a bezstarostnému Mikovi a obavy ho přešly. Vyvolal Patrona a stříbřité zvíře vyběhlo po cestě před nimi a osvětlovalo stezku stříbřitým světlem. Udržet Patrona nevyžadovalo téměř žádné úsilí, dokud okolo nebyli mozkomoři, a alespoň by mu poskytl čas jednat, než by se mu hlava zaplnila obrazy Červíčka, Tichošlápka a Dvanácteráka.

„Jenom elektromagnet," zabručel Mike. „A zrcadlo, které…"

„Jasně," řekl Remus. „Tady, vemte si tohle." Podal Mikovi tlustý svazek česneku.

„Děláte si _srandu_."

„Naopak. Má to vědecké vysvětlení." Musel sám sobě připomenout, aby na ty mudly nemluvil tak sarkasticky, ale jeho poslední dvě slova zafungovala jako…no, jako kouzlo.

Mike na chvilku ztichnul a provedl Rema skrz jeskyni ozářenou Patronem. „Jo," řekl nakonec trochu přiškrceným hlasem, „za upíry byli ve skutečnosti považováni lidé, kteří trpěli chorobou zvanou porfýrie, která způsobuje poruchu krvetvorby. Neměli téměř žádné krvinky a museli pít krev, a česnek to jenom zhoršoval. Tady!" vykřikl a ozvěna hlasitého výkřiku se vrátila. „Tady mě kousnul…"

Remus Mikovi naznačil, aby zůstal na místě, a zmizel v chodbě s kolíkem a Patronem.

„…ten pavouk," mluvil Mike dál sám k sobě, „česnek porfýrii zhoršuje kvůli… kvůli… kruci, už nevím, kvůli poruše nějakého enzymu. Královské rodiny tou poruchou trpěly již před sto lety, protože se mezi sebou ženili a vdávali a tak…Dnes se porfýrie léčí transfúzí, takže na upíry už nikdo nevěří. Téměř cokoliv se dá vyléčit…," Nervózně se dotkl rány na krku a škubnul sebou, když nahmatal lepkavou vlhkost, ale pak si vzpomněl na Zlatovlasovu falešnou krev. „Kromě vztekliny, pochopitelně, ale na tu je očkovací látka… a tam je původ vlkodlačího mýtu, řekl bych, skuteční vlci jsou plaší a nekoušou…"

Ponořen do podobných myšlenek, trhl sebou, když se v chodbě objevila stříbřitá silueta, načež se elektromagnetická iluze protáhla skrz úzký průchod k němu a otřepala se úplně jako opravdový pes. Mike byl tímto trikem skutečně uchvácen a nejvíce ho zaujalo, že silueta vypadala jako německý ovčák.

O vteřinu později se objevila Remova noha, načež se celý vynořil zpoza chodby. Táhl za sebou něco, co se v úzké chodbě skoro zaseklo, dokud nad tím nezamával tou tyčkou (Mikovi se zatím nedařilo najít pro to uspokojivé vysvětlení, ale koneckonců, elektřina a magnetismus byly odjakživa jeho nejslabší předměty).

Bylo to tělo, tělo poměrně velkého muže s kolíkem zaraženým do srdce.

„Vzteklina!" zaječel Mike.

Když byl teď Remus venku z průchodu, zvedl tělo a následoval Patrona zpět hlavní síní. Nepotkal sice žádné mozkomory, ale zalíbilo se mu mít ho vedle sebe namísto živého psa. „Pardon?" zeptal se zdvořile, když mu Mike začal nakukovat přes rameno.

„Zemřel na vzteklinu? Jak dlouho je mrtvý? Proč jste tam dal ten kolík…"

„Něco mezi jedním a padesáti lety, odhaduji." Remus rychle přemýšlel. Za svůj život řekl spoustu lží a mnoho z nich si oblíbil. Lidé byli schopni uvěřit čemukoliv a ještě ke všemu si dokázali spoustu dalších nesmyslů vymyslet, jen aby ty lži sami před sebou obhájili. „Ten kolík mi pomůže to zjistit."

„Jo ták," vydechl ohromeně Mike. „Protože se tělo v jeskyni mumifikovalo, že jo? Uvnitř není dost vlhkosti, aby se mohl rozložit. A nedostatek bakterií. V okolí je tolik jeskyní… proto se mýtus o upírech tolik…"

„A taky," dodal Remus a snažil se zadržovat smích, „s tím kolíkem si uděláme legraci z toho zlatovlasého kašpara, který si o sobě myslí, že je lovec upírů."

Mike se zasmál, jako by mu bylo všechno jasné, a natáhl prst s úmyslem šťouchnout do voskového těla. „To je v pořádku, doktor ve vesnici mě očkoval. Asi by nebylo dobře, aby tu v jeskyni zůstal. Dobře, že jste ho našel."

Remus věděl dost o pojmu „vzteklina". Nejen, že se jí mohli nakazit lidé, ale hlavně psi a vlci – a když opouštěl Británii na mudlovské lodi, viděl spoustu plakátů s obrázkem něčeho, co vypadalo jako on a Tichošlápek s pěnou u huby. Stejně tak věděl, že podobné příznaky jako u vztekliny mají upíři, co se napijí vlkodlačí krve. „Ano…," zamyslel se. „Budeme muset tělo spálit, kvůli nebezpečí vztekliny, chápete."

„Mohu vám pomoci," hlásil se hned Mike. „Jsem očkovaný."

Venku nebyla úplná tma, i když už slunce zapadlo. Nebe bylo bezmračné a pár posledních červánků ještě ozařovalo žulové vrcholy a lesy. Studentský pavilon, kde všichni, jak se zdálo, ještě čekali, osvěcovala olejová lampa. Zlatovlas Veliký nabyl trochu vědomí a ležel stále mezi dvěma Rumuny. Rána do hlavy viditelně jeho znalosti cizího jazyka nijak neprospěla a tak žádost o trochu vody v podobě „mám líheň" sklidila jen laskavé pokývání hlavou.

Remus nechal tělo ležet venku před stanem, odvolal Patrona a začal zrovna přemýšlet, co by tak řekl, když tu se přiřítil Mike, začal křičet a mávat rukama.

„Vzteklina!" hulákal. „Někdo v jeskyni měl vzteklinu! Před padesáti lety! Vyschl mezitím jako mumie!"

„TO NENÍ VZTEKLINA," zahřímal Remus. „Totiž, určité nebezpečí tu je, kvůli té, ehm, jeskyni a netopýrům, ale šance, že měl vzteklinu, je velmi malá." Nenápadně se vytratil ven, aby zkontroloval, že kolík je na svém místě v upírově srdci.

To nepřišlo Mikovi moc zábavné. „No jasně, vy jste botanik, co o tom víte?" A najednou ho něco napadlo. „A vlci? Co vlci? Potulují se tady kolem… šahají na přístroje…"

Ale ne, pomyslel si Remus a zalil ho pocit viny, když si vzpomněl na své opovrhované příbuzné. „Vlci v Rumunsku nemají vzteklinu," prohlásil, aniž by tušil, jestli je to pravda nebo ne a jestli mudla uvěří. „Někdy se chovají zvláštně, když… snědí jedovatou rostlinu. A navíc," dodal to, co četl v mudlovských novinách, „jsou vzácní a není dovolené je zabíjet."

„Kdo tady mluví o zabíjení…," zareagoval Mike.

„Pff," odfrkl Remus podezřívavě. „Takže naposledy, tenhle muž neměl vzteklinu… ale měli bychom ho stejně spálit. Máte nějaký zdroj ohně?"

Mike se na vteřinu zamyslel a pak se zašklebil. „Mám acetylenovou pochodeň!" pochlubil se.

Removi se zdálo, že na něj Mike mluví řecky nebo maďarsky, ale bylo mu to jedno, pokud se tím zbaví upíra. Vskutku to byl relativně mladý upír, který nemohl opustit své lůžko před západem slunce, a celá záležitost by bývala proběhla naprosto hladce nebýt těch otravných mudlů a Zlatovlase.

Byl to podivný průvod čarodějů, mudlů a vlkodlaků, který se vydal na cestu ven z tábora najít opuštěné místo, kde by se konečně mohli zbavit upíra (nebo oběti kousnutí jeskynního pavouka, záleží na úhlu pohledu). Zlatovlas šel vpředu, následován svým asistentem s fotoaparátem. Remus dobrovolně nesl upíra, neboť Zlatovlas si viditelně nechtěl takovým břemenem zamazat šaty. Grigore je tiše doprovázel, zmaten podivným chováním všech v táboře a faktem, že nikomu nerozuměl ani slovo. Nakonec šli Mike a Vijay s lampami a pokoušeli se spolu přijít na vědecké vysvětlení všeho, co se právě stalo.

Poté, co posvítil na tělo, vytáhl Remus kolík a vrazil ho stále napůl zmatenému Zlatovlasovi do ruky. „Skvělá práce, Grigore," poznamenal směrem ke svému příteli a mladý Rumun se pyšně usmál. Chtěl se dostat na fotografie, ale Remus ho odtáhl a poslal fotografa rychle pryč s výhružkou, že se Vladimir Ohavný vrátí v podobě banánové šlupky.

Když tyrkysový kašpárek se svým asistentem opustili tábor, Remus si oddechl. Vroucně si přál, aby o tom zlatovlasém idiotovi už nikdy neslyšel ani slovo.

Když byli zpátky v táboře a Mike začal obšťastňovat své přátele detaily z lovu upíra, rozhodl Remus, že jeho práce tady je u konce. Těch pár vtípků, magnety a vzteklina Mikovi zřejmě poskytly dostatečné vysvětlení a byla by škoda mazat mu paměť. Začal se hádat s Vijayem, jemuž se už vzpomínky vrátily, o to jak rozpoznat věk mumifikovaného těla, a Taofang se nabízel, že vytvoří zvířecí hologram.

Byla tu nicméně ještě jedna osoba, která by historkám o vzteklině a elektromagnetismu tak lehce uvěřit nemusela. Přiblížil se k čínskému studentovi a čekal na pauzu v konverzaci.

„To není německý ovčák," nemohl si pomoci a musel výtvor okomentovat.

Taofang vzhlédl. „Prosím?"

„Ale nic. Kde je Lamie?"

„Byla ve svém stanu," odpověděl věcně a obrátil pozornost zpět k obrazovce. „Ale odešla. Šla někam mezi stromy, u jeskyně."

Světlo již téměř zmizelo, když Remus vykročil znovu na cestu k jeskyni. Čekal, že ji najde uvnitř, ale namísto toho ji potkal venku ve tmě, jak sedí na skalní římse nedaleko vchodu, hlavu skloněnou ke kolenům a dlouhé, volné vlasy vlající okolo jako černá řeka.

Jak tam seděla a nedala nijak najevo, že ho slyší, podobala se soše zdobící opuštěnou horskou zahradu.

„Ehm, promiňte," začal Remus váhavě, protože si nebyl jistý, kolik toho může říct. „Dole u stanu byl dnes odpoledně trochu rámus. Nevím, jestli jste to slyšela…"

„Slyším velmi dobře," zamumlala, obličej zabořený mezi koleny a zakrytý vlasy.

„Rád bych vysvětlil, co se stalo," řekl Remus a posadil se vedle na kámen. Spustila ruce, trochu se odtáhla a pohlédla na něj těma fialkovýma očima, za kterými skrývala všechny emoce.

„Jsem velmi zvědavá, co od vás uslyším," odvětila suše a její hlas zazněl vyzývavě.

„Myslím, že víte… lépe než ostatní."

„Že nejste botanik. Tohle máte na mysli?" vyjela Lamie.

Remus nabral hrst kamínků, sevřel je v dlani a nechal je pomalu padat mezi prsty na zem. Na okamžik bylo zvonění kamínků jediným zvukem široko daleko.

„Víte, co poškrábalo Mika minulý měsíc," prohlásil bezvýrazně, „a víte, co ho kouslo tenhle týden."

Neodpověděla hned, ale dál na něj hleděla, zatímco večerní stíny se natahovaly po horské stěně. Oba mlčeli, jako by spolu vedli neslyšný zápas, a ani jednomu se nechtělo promluvit, až klid protrhly pištivé skřeky hejna netopýrů vylétajícího z jedné menší jeskyně nad nimi. Lamie se téměř neznatelně zachvěla a pak se začala smát.

„Takže mám začít?" Přikývl a ona pokračovala. „Nejste žádný botanik. Jste čaroděj, Angličan, odhaduji, ačkoliv vaše rumunština je velmi slušná."

„Tušila jste to už od začátku, nemám pravdu?" Usmál se na ní. „Můžu hádat, že vaše rumunská babička byla čarodějka?"

Neopětovala jeho úsměv, místo toho stiskla rty a řekla: „Ano. Vyprávěla mi hodně příběhů o… věcech, které žijí v těchto horách." Potřásla náhle hlavou, odvrátila se a pokračovala šeptem: „Neměla jsem se vracet."

Remus se chystal položit další otázku, jednu z mnoha, které mu vířily v hlavě, když tu se k němu otočila a její tvář byla skrytá ve stínu a ještě nečitelnější než obvykle.

„Zabil jste ho, že ano?" řekla chraptivě a v jejím hlase zazněla hrůza, možná i úleva.

„Toho upíra? Ano," řekl prostě, netrpělivý slyšet, co dalšího o tom ví. Ona ale nic víc neprozradila.

„Chudák Mike," povzdychla si Lamie, rychle vstala a oprášila si kalhoty. „Měla bych se jít podívat, jak mu je."

S tím prošla okolo Rema a otočila se směrem k táboru. Rozhovor byl u konce. Pořád ho ještě napadala spousta otázek, ale obával se, že dostat na ně odpověď bude asi stejně snadné jako vytáhnout drakovi stoličku.

-

„Jak je Mikovi?" Vijay vzhlédl od své konzole, obličej ozářený zelenými a modrými záblesky osciloskopů a počítačových monitorů, jediným světlem v jeskyni.

„Spí. Má už lepší barvu," trhla sebou, „měl bys jít a taky se vyspat."

„Jasně," zívl v odpověď. „Super den, co? Přišla jsi o spoustu legrace." Jeho černé oči se zableskly vzpomínkami. „Nechápu, jak jsi celou dobu mohla spát. Ten Zlatovlas, to je fakt něco. Představ si, že to on by našel toho chlápka v jeskyni a kousnul by ho ten samý, ehm, pavouk jako Mika."

Lamie se zamyslela, jestli na Vijaye Lupeni seslal Paměťové kouzlo nebo jestli Vijay opravdu věří té historce o pavoukovi a Zlatovlasovi, natáčejícím tu dokument o rumunské jeskynní fauně. Ten směšný Zlatovlas se již nevrátí, ale cítila, že ten anglický čaroděj ano. Snad si myslel, že by ji měl chránit. Mýlil se.

Zahnala ty myšlenky pryč a přiblížila se ke studentovi, aby zkontrolovala stav experimentu. Zastavila se na krok od něj. „Vijayi, máš v kapse česnek."

„Jo," zašklebil se. „Zapomněl jsem, že to nemáš ráda. Chtěl to po mě ten Lupeni. Zapomněl jsem si to vyndat z kapsy. Absurdní, ne?"

„Hm," řekla klidně, „jestli upíři existují, hádám, že to bude užitečné. Ukaž, co tu máme od Cerenkovových detektorů z minulé noci."

Potěšeně ji informoval o událostech poslední směny, včetně neobvykle vážného pozadí neutrinových reakcí, což nejspíš způsobil nějaký silný nebeský úkaz, pravděpodobně supernova. Data sesbíraná během aktivity neutrin by se také dala použít pro zkoumání jejich oscilací, což bylo něco, co velmi zajímalo jeho, ale nikoliv vedoucího jeho práce. Vijay rozhodně neměl zájem studovat dalších 1033 let a čekat, až se protony rozpadnou.

Když si Lamie všechno vyposlechla, poslala ho zpět do tábora, šťastná, že může být sama se svými čísli a abstraktními teoriemi.

Cosi si pro sebe tiše brumlala a vytvářela 3D graf distribuce energie, který vypadal jako hrad z pohádky, jak se pomalu otáčel na monitoru počítače. Kdysi, hodně dávno, chtěla bydlet v opravdovém hradě. Teď se chtěla ztratit v království subatomárních částic. Ten skutečný hrad nefungoval tak, jak měl.

Byla tak ponořená do neviditelného světa baryonů a leptonů, že si zprvu nevšimla přítomnosti další osoby v jeskyni, protože na obrazovce se žádná silueta neodrážela. Jemný šelest, nikoliv netopýřích křídel, nýbrž tkaniny, jí prozradil, že už není sama. (Slyšela opravdu dobře.) Otočila se a ocitla se tváří v tvář temným krystalům dvou očí, které patřily komusi, kdo stál přímo za ní. Veškeré myšlenky o fyzice naráz zmizely z její hlavy, když rozpoznala dlouhý nos a vystouplé lícní kosti toho, o kom kdysi doufala, že už ho nikdy nespatří.

„Cuzo," řekla chladně rumunsky. „Napadlo mě, že se ukážeš."

„Emil říkal, že tě viděl, a já mu nechtěl věřit," řekl upír tónem vítěze, teď když si byl jistý, že ji poznal.

Vypadal úplně stejně jako když ho viděla naposledy před dvaceti lety. Nemrtví nestárnou, ani se na nich neodráží plynutí času. Ale já nejsem jako oni, pomyslela si a zoufale se snažila odehnat vzpomínky, které ten škodolibý obličej vyvolal.

„Změnila ses," řekl překvapeně, jako by jí četl myšlenky. „Tvoje oči. Něco je špatně…"

Chraplavě se zasmála, vyskočila ze stoličky a odtáhla se od něj. „Mudlovská věc, jmenuje se to…" Zarazila se, když si uvědomila, že nezná rumunské slovo pro kontaktní čočky. Jazyk, který znala, pocházel z jiného času, jiného světa. Proč se obtěžovat vysvětlováním upírovi?

„Co ode mě chceš?" zeptala se a obezřetně si ho prohlížela. „Řekla jsem Emilovi, že nechci mít nic společného s… s vámi všemi."

„Jistě, drahoušku," odpověděl jemně a v pozadí hlasu zaznělo známé ostří. „To jsi říkala, když jsi odešla. Ale vrátila ses, nebo ne?"

„Ne," zavrčela, otočila se pryč a soustředěně se zahleděla na jiný monitor, který kontroloval kovové barely detektorů naplněné argonem. Chvíli cosi divoce mačkala na klávesnici, jako kdyby mohla upíra odehnat stejným způsobem, jakým ovládala inertní plyn.

„Proč jsi tedy přišla?" ptal se dál, jistý si přesto její odpovědí. „Emil mi řekl něco o těch mudlech, ale nevěřil jsem tomu."

„Slyšela jsem, že jsi opustil hrad," řekla, úmyslně ignorujíc jeho otázku. Soustředit se na tlak argonu bylo najednou příliš obtížné, když se k ní Cuza přiblížil a dýchal jí na záda.

„Všechno je teď v horách o něco obtížnější," zamyslel se. „Ti, co žijí, mají strach a jsou opatrnější…a jiné bytosti také. Museli jsme se rozptýlit, abychom měli lepší lov."

Zasmála se, ale uvnitř cítila nenávist k upírovi, který byl kdysi jejím milencem i něčím mnohem, mnohem víc. Ona vždycky urovnávala všechny spory, když ještě bydleli na hradě, a mírnila zbytečné hádky kvůli událostem, které se odehrály desítky let před tím. Dlouhé dny plné nicnedělání byly naplněné nekonečným omíláním minulosti. Jídlo bylo na pořadu dne, kdykoliv se jim zachtělo. Znechutilo ji to tak, že odešla v naději, že najde lepší místo k životu. Žila v Bukurešti, Aténách, Londýně, New Yorku. Upíři, které potkala v těch městech, měli lepší způsoby a měli spoustu témat k hovoru, a přesto neustále mluvili o tom, co bylo. Ona se chtěla učit nové věci – což bylo pro Nemrtvého velmi neobvyklé – a tak započala desetiletou cestu po všech možných mudlovských universitách. Nepochopitelně ji cesta zavedla zpět do hor, ze kterých utekla, i k tomu, koho nechtěla již nikdy vidět.

„A teď žiješ s těmi mudly," vyslovil to slovo s velmi hladovým výrazem.

Znovu od něj poodešla ke kovovým věžím z beden poskládaných na sebe až ke stropu. Cítila hrubý povrch kovu a pokusila se proniknout myslí dovnitř k atomům argonu, aby spatřila příští svištící neutrino. Ale volání minulosti bylo příliš silné.

„Neživím se jimi, jestli se ptáš na to," odsekla, otočila se k němu a stála teď zády k věži z detektorů. Rukou hladila kovový plášť, jako kdyby i neživý kov mohl přemoci upíra stojícího vedle ní.

„Ne?" řekl ohromeně a přibližoval se. „Jak můžeš odolat… tak blízko?"

„Neměla jsem… naposledy před pěti lety…," hlas jí selhal.

„Vůbec žádnou lidskou krev? Zanedbáváš se, drahá." Jeho překvapený tón se ztišil do lstivého šepotu. „Zapomněla jsi, jaké to je?"

Jak mu to vysvětlit? Nezapomněla, stejně jako závislí na heroinu nikdy nezapomenou na to vzrušení, které odplavuje pryč rozum a celé já a nechává za sebou čistou rozkoš, tak intenzivní, že se až podobala bolesti. Ale extáze z lidské krve zanechávala mozek pomatený a plný touhy vzít si ještě víc. Takhle nepůsobila krev žádného jiného tvora.

Naučila se místo toho ocenit radost z jasné, ostré mysli, radost ze schopnosti vytvářet složité teorie, jako když sochař pracuje s hlínou. Byla té radosti ochotná obětovat i lidskou krev, ale tomu by Cuza nikdy neporozuměl, a řekla mu to.

„Nemůžeš ani v nejmenším porozumět, čím jsem teď," řekla studeně a přála si, aby ji nechal o samotě s osciloskopy a monitory.

„Vím, kdo jsi," zavrčel a byl již tak blízko, že ji mohl jemně pohladit po tváři. Strnula, hypnotizovaná v té chvíli jeho prázdnýma očima a tichým šepotem. Pomalu sunul ruku dolů a jeho prsty se dotýkaly jejího krku s něžností, na kterou se nedalo zapomenout, s něžností, která bývala až příliš často v rozporu s jeho krutostí.

„Navenek ze sebe můžeš dělat mudlu, ale navždy budeš jednou z nás," šeptal a dotýkal se jí svými rty ve vlasech, na tváři, na krku.

„Nemáš pravdu," zvolala a odstrčila ho oběma rukama. „Změnila jsem se a nechci mít s tebou nic společného!"

Když odešel, seděla dlouho obklopená září zeleného a modrého světla známých přístrojů, aniž by vnímala pulsující záblesky a plynoucí řady čísel. Věděla, že přijde zas.

-

Když se červen v horách nad Stilpescu přehoupl do července, ustoupila směs růžových, bílých, červených a žlutých barev prosté syté letní zeleni. Kmeny osik a borovic svými zelenými listy a hrstmi jehněd vytvořily vysokou klenbu a v lukách mezi stromy se vysoká tráva natahovala vzhůru, aby se mohla dotýkat ptáků a včel. Květin, které zůstaly, byla spousta, sedmikrásky, černooké pivoňky s širokými, plochými listy, pampelišky, z nichž některé začaly již vypouštět chmýří svých semen.

Svěží a mírumilovná krajina ztišila Remův nepokoj, když procházel travou skrz řadu osik a dál jehličnatým lesem ke Grigorově chalupě. Nesl si v jedné ruce koště a většinu cesty z Argheziho hradu letěl, ale poslední míli si chtěl vychutnat pěkně v klidu. Do východu měsíce zbývalo méně než půl hodiny, ale nespěchal, i když věděl, že Pětce se nebude líbit, když tam s nimi během proměny ještě nebude. Nebyl to jenom měsíc, ze kterého byl mrzutý, nechtěl narazit na Liszku v lidské podobě, kdy mohli ještě mluvit, a riskovat tak další z hádek, ke kterým mezi nimi docházelo soustavně od doby, kdy zablokoval cestu do Albimare.

Když procházel minulý měsíc jeskyněmi, Vlada tam nepotkal a to mělo jediný důvod. Liszka věděla, že plánuje projít přes teritorium Šestky a tušila, že kdyby ho tam Vlad našel, zabil by ho. A tak se Pětka potulovala kolem hranice svého teritoria a provokovala, což odlákalo Šestku od Removy práce.

Když Vlad po týdnu zjistil, co se stalo, rozlítil se. Liszka teď trvala na tom, že to oni musí zaútočit a vyhnat Šetsku z hor mezi hradem a Petrosnovými jeskyněmi. Ostatní se přikláněli spíše k ní a souhlasili. Fakt, že byla žena, věc trochu komplikoval – nemusela se Removi otevřeně postavit, aby se mohla stát vůdcem. Kdokoliv z alfa páru měl právo udělat rozhodnutí a konečné slovo měl ten, koho smečka uznala za lepšího vůdce.

Remus by okamžitě uznal, že on takovému popisu neodpovídá. Do svých plánů zahrnoval až příliš často lidi. Teritorium Pětky bylo již teď téměř dvakrát větší než oblast, ve které se pohybovala Šestka, a zahrnovalo bohaté louky, ze kterých se dala dobře kontrolovat oblast hor a které byly plné králíků. Bylo by zbytečné i nebezpečné dát se teď do boje… ale jestli budou bojovat, tak bez Bély, rozhodl se.

Když to Liszka slyšela, pohlédla na něj s úžasem i stopami opovržení v očích. Béla byl ve své vlčí podobě stejně velký jako kdokoliv z nich a prokázal své schopnosti té noci, kdy jim Remus chyběl (ten o tom nechtěl slyšet žádné podrobnosti). Odvážila se až tak daleko, že prohlásila, že Vlkodlačí lektvar mu zatemnil mozek, a zcela bez zábran otevřeně řekla, že co se týče štěňat, dělá všechna rozhodnutí vždy matka.

„Je ještě dítě," namítal Remus.

Liszka nevěřícně rozhodila rukama ruce. „To neznamená, že je k ničemu, Lupeni," řekla.

A tak se na dnešní noc nijak zvlášť netěšil. Hlavně bude muset zjistit, jestli ho smečka ještě poslouchá nebo jestli je Liszka rovnou povede na hon Vlada.

Ona nemá pravdu, pomyslel si a otřásl se, když si vzpomněl na ty nepříjemné hádky. Nestyděl se za to, co je, o nic víc než ona. Ona to jenom dávala jinak najevo. Neočekával, že by Grigore něčemu takovému porozuměl, ale Lizska byla dost inteligentní na to, aby chápala, že smír s vesničany je jejich jediná naděje.

Nechtěl, aby jeho rod vymřel. Ale kvůli rozmnožení _nemusejí_ napadat lidi – zatímco dítě dvou vlkodlaků by nepřežilo, potomek vlkodlaka a normálního čaroděje nebo čarodějky je zdravý mladý vlkodlak. Jen málokdo na obou stranách tohle věděl a Remus se vlastně teprve nedávno poprvé setkal s dítětem, které se narodilo s takového svazku. Navzdory všem legendám byla ta dívka hezká a zdravá a vyrovnaná, vyrovnanější než byl on v jejím věku. Jak prosté – a až doteď o tom vůbec nevěděl.

Svazky mezi čaroději a vlkodlaky by prospěly oběma stranám – pomohly by zahnat strach, vlkodlačí populace by byla rozmanitější a zvýšil by se v ní poměr žen. Ale dokud se bude každá z obou skupin snažit tu druhou vybít, bude to nemožné.

Dorazil na místo akorát když se nad obzorem objevil srpeček měsíce. Členové smečky vycházeli z chalupy a hledali si svá místa v trávě mezi stromy. Když si Remus vybral chráněné místo mezi několika břízami, rád, že nemusí s nikým mluvit, už ho začínala bolet hlava. Doufal, že experiment s lektvarem z minulého měsíce nebude mít na dnešní přeměnu již žádný vliv.

Šest členů Pětky se shromáždilo okolo Náměsíčníka, když se vynořil ze svého úkrytu, šťouchali do něj a otírali nosy o jeho čenich. Náhodnému pozorovateli by se to mohlo zdát nebezpečné, tolik zubů tak blízko jeho tlamy a hrdla, ale pro něj byl ten rituál uklidňující. Znamenalo to, že ho uznali za svého vůdce a čekají na rozkazy. Jedním pohledem se ujistil, že s ním Liszka bude spolupracovat, a se vztyčeným ohonem vyrazil přes pole.

Celý večer se pohybovali na severním okraji teritoria, tak daleko od Šestky, jak to bylo možné. Byla tam zátoka, kde bylo po letním suchu málo vody, a pochytali pár ryb. Béla to nikdy dřív nezkoušel a když poprvé ponořil packu do vody a nabral rybu, překvapeně a s polekaným vyštěknutím ji zase upustil.

První náznak, že je něco špatně, přišel s pachem krve.

Celá Pětka ho postřehla najednou a vztyčili čenichy vzhůru a větřili. Nebyla to vlčí krev, ani lidská… spíše nějaké ulovené zvíře, možná králík nebo veverka. Otočili se směrem, odkud pach přicházel, a na břehu řeky spatřili nehybně stojící vlčí smečku.

Byla to Šestka – ale nebyla sama, bylo jich víc než obvykle a další a další přicházeli po břehu. Měli nad Pětkou převahu dva na jednoho a Vlad se chytře postaral o to, aby se před setkáním s nepřítelem všichni najedli. Byla tak menší šance, že se někteří stáhnou z boje kvůli hladu. Ze zakrvácených tlam jim stále ještě visely kousky kořisti a pozorovali Pětku s nepřátelským vrčením.

Ve zlomku vteřiny, kdy se Náměsíčník zarazil, aby si promyslel situaci, kolem něj prolétl bílý záblesk. Liszka se rozeběhla nahoru po břehu a vrhla se na Vlada, narazila do něj a zaryla mu zuby do volné kůže pod krkem.

Náměsíšník jí vyrazil na pomoc, ale s přímým bojem měl jen málo zkušeností a nepředvídal, že ho Šestka napadne zezadu. Když se pokusil zaútočit na Vlada, ucítil ostrou bolest a čísi tesáky se mu zakously do Achillovy šlachy. S chňapnutím se otočil.

Grigore a Béla přiběhli hned za ním. První pomohl Náměsíčníkovi odehnat Šestku (a Čtyřku, která se přidala k Vladovi ve snaze zničit nenáviděného Lupeniho) a Béla se pustil do Vlada zezadu. Nečekaný útok Vlada srazil k zemi, kde mohla Liszka uvolnit svůj stisk a zakousnout se znovu a lépe, přímo do místa vedle krční tepny. Vyrazila ze sebe hluboké zavrčení, které přivolalo Náměsíčníka ze šarvátky se dvěma vychrtlými vlky zpět k ní.

Zopakovala ten zvuk, tentokrát s tázavým tónem – ptala se, jestli může jediným trhnutím svého mohutného krku Vlada zabít. Náměsíčník se rozhlédl po podrápaných a belhajících se následovnících svého nepřítele a Liszku odvolal.

Obstoupili Vlada a hlubokým vrčením mu dali najevo, že příště už nevyvázne tak lehce. Hubený černý vlk se otřepal, sehnal dohromady svou smečku a utekl pryč.

Členové Pětky se posadili, lízali si vzájemně rány a dokončili rybí večeři. Ale sotva se pohodlně usadili, připlížili se jejich soupeři zpět mezi osikami.

Boj pokračoval až do úsvitu. Vlad si všiml Náměsíčníkovy nezkušenosti v přímém boji, ale Náměsíčník se učil rychle a podařilo se mu zakousnout se Vladovi do kolenní šlachy. I když byla Pětka v početní nevýhodě, byla silná a zdravá a pouze zaslepenost nutila Vlada hnát své vyčerpané druhy dál a dál do boje.

Když na nebi začalo svítat, odvedl Náměsíčník Pětku zpět ke Grigorově chalupě. Nechtěl, aby se při proměně poranili, ale Vlad to očividně viděl jinak. Šestka pokračovala ve svých útocích po celou cestu, chňapala jim po nohách a ramenech.

Ale úsvit konečně přišel a Remus se díval na klopýtající a vyčerpanou Šestku, jak mizí mezi stromy. Rychle zkontroloval vlastní smečku a s potěšením si vzpomněl, že celý minulý týden strávil doplňováním zásob bylin a léčivých lektvarů od toho bylinkáře, co bydlel nad Stilpescu.

„Jsou všichni v pořádku?" zeptal se ještě než si prohlédl vlastní zranění.

Ozvalo se sborové „ano". Pětka byla očividně hrdá na své rány, na svůj boj a na své vítězství. Remus šel k polici pro lektvar a pomyslel si, jaké má štěstí, že má za pacienty vlkodlaky. Madame Pomfreyová kdysi občas tvrdila, že je jejím nejoblíbenějším pacientem, protože i když to ráno po úplňku vypadal naprosto příšerně, další den už byl na nohou a běhal okolo jako ostatní.

Někdy přemýšlel, jestli si všimla, jak často se ti tři objevují na ošetřovně vždy ráno po úplňku, a jestli jí napadlo, jak přišli ke všem těm úrazům. Petra občas chytla sova nebo kočka, Sirius byl jednou odvezen do Útulku pro opuštěná a týraná zvířata a Jamese jednou postřelil člověk, kterého od té doby s nenávistí nazývali „lovcem" – a Remus s podivnou směsicí věrnosti a krvežíznivosti děsil všechny lidi a vrhal se před jejich pušky. Zvykl si na fakt, že je téměř nemožné ho zabít, a zalíbilo se mu to.

Bradavická ošetřovatelka musela tuhle zajisté poznat to trolí kousnutí na jeho ruce i ty hluboké škrábance na kotníku od lovcovy ocelové pasti. Ale na nic se neptala a za to jí byl navždy vděčný.

„Kdo potřebuje lektvar?" zeptal se a donesl flakónek s lektvarem ke krbu, kde Liszka zapálila oheň. „No tak, nestyďte se."

Grigore natáhl ruku. „Já, mě pokousali."

„Já taky," přiznala Liszka a sundala si přikrývku, do které byla zachumlaná, z ramene.

Remus se podíval na Bélu. Pospával před krbem a vypadal, že je nezraněný. Možná měla Liszka pravdu – jako zvíře již dorostl plné váhy. Měla pravdu ve spoustě věcech. „Myslíš, že ještě přijdou?" zeptal se a nakapal jí trochu lektvaru na záda a na krk, kde byly stopy od zubů.

„Ne," prohlásila pevně, „nemají na nás."

Trochu sebou škubla, když se lektvar dostal do rány a zamračila se. „Ale nemysli si, že to bylo naposled, co jsme o něm slyšeli. Znám ho od svých deseti let – a celou tu dobu čekám na šanci ho zabít."

V jejím hlase nebyl hněv. Když držela Vlada v zubech, zeptala se Rema na jeho názor a poslechla ho. Přesto její poslední věta zněla tak trochu toužebně a on se sám sebe znovu a znovu musel ptát, jestli udělal správnou věc.

-

Čtyřka dala Vladovi svůj hněv najevo naprosto bez okolků. Peníze, které od něj dostali, byly slabou náplastí za všechny rány, které utržili a kvůli kterým i ti nejsilnější z nich museli zůstat týden v posteli. Neřekl jim o tom, kolik vlků v Pětce je a jak jsou silní, a historky o nebezpečí, které pro všechny vlkodlaky představuje vůdce Pětky, vypadaly náhle jako pomluvy.

Vzali zbylé peníze a odvedli své vážně zraněné k bylinkáři. Každý vlkodlak, kterého potkali, si vyslechl jejich příběh, a vlci z Jedničky, Dvojky a dokonce i Sedmičky se přidali s vlastními historkami o tom, jak se jim kdy podařilo Vlada ponížit. Pro tyto hory už byl starý, bylo mu skoro třicet pět, a všichni souhlasili s tím, že jeho sebestřednost zašla už trochu moc daleko. Už mnohokrát se stalo, že starý vlk ztratil svou ostražitost, a byli přesvědčeni o tom, že Vlad dlouho nevydrží – koneckonců, co může dělat, když je celý jeho rod proti němu?

Vlad mlčky sledoval zbytek své smečky, jak se belhá pryč, a touha po pomstě ho neopustila. Jeho vlci nebyli dost silní, aby porazili Lupeni Alfu s jeho Pětkou. Zbýval mu jen jeden poslední spojenec a Vlad se otřásl, když pomyslel na to, jakou cenu mu bude muset zaplatit.

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek: Disclaimer už znáte. Ano, Remův patron zůstává napůl zahalen tajemstvím, takže použijte vlastní fantasii! Kdo je ten mladý muž ve scéně s Brumbálem – chce někdo hádat?

Výr se anglicky řekne eagle-owl, tedy „orlí sova"


	7. Na schovávanou

Wolfie Twins: Call of the Wild

**_7. Na schovávanou_**

_Přísloví č. 5: Paranoidní lidé nejsou paranoidní proto, že by byli paranoidní, ale protože se neustále se--ou do paranoidních situací.  
Thomas Pynchon, Přísloví pro paranoiky_

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

„Nejde to!"

„Doleva! Ne, doprava! A ještě doleva…vydrž…"

„Nejde mi to! Je to jenom horší a horší!" Chlapec zahodil meč na zem a začal ustupovat do lesa.

Remus se natáhl pro svou hůlku, pak si to rozmyslel, vyrazil vpřed a sebral meč. Otáčel hlavou ze strany na stranu a pozoroval stovky a stovky zelených hadích hlav a kývající se krky Hydry. Zablesklo se a jedna hlava spadla na zem. Na jejím místě okamžitě vyrostly další dvě, ale tentokrát Remus nezaváhal. Vlevo, vpravo, uprostřed, znovu vpravo – až nakonec zůstal jen jeden krk, z něhož vyrůstal svazek několika syčících hlav.

Béla vykoukl zpoza stromu. „Bezhlavá Hékaté! Jaks to udělal?"

Remus se nadechl. „Na Hydru je jeden speciální trik, víš. Mám ji oživit nebo už jsi měl dost?"

„Zab ji," řekl Béla a schoval se, když z hlav vylétly špičaté jazyky jeho směrem.

S jedním posledním úderem se Hydra zřítila na zem, zkroucená a rozpadající se.

Mladý čaroděj vyšel z lesa a ani nevypadal, že by se styděl za to, že před jednou z těch mnoha a mnoha příšer, kterým ho Remus tak rád vystavoval, utekl. „Impové – dobrá, to ještě tak chápu, dávají mi žihadla, když šplhám po sopkách, a jsem rád, že se jich konečně umím zbavit, ale kde tu asi tak kdy natrefím na Hydru?"

„To by ses divil." Remus zavětřil a podíval se sloup kouře stoupající z Grigorovy chalupy. „Vypadá to, že pro nás mají hotovou večeři," usmál se, „máš hlad?"

To byla zbytečná otázka. Béla měl pořád hlad. Teď, když už Pětka ovládala magii dost dobře, aby mohla zapalovat krb a mýt nádobí, bylo v chalupě pořád něco k jídlu, a tak se s radostí připojil ke svému vůdci smečky a společně vykročili nahoru po břehu.

„Boj s Hydrou má víc co do činění s logikou než s magií," vysvětloval Remus. „Ukážu ti, jak funguje Kirbyho a Parisův teorém, podle kterého se dá Hydra zabít konečným počtem úderů, kdy se svazek hlav spojených s tělem jedním krkem nezregeneruje. Teorém se nedá logicky dokázat, ale funguje."

„Ty ses prostě do všech těch svých odporných jedovatých příšer zamiloval," obvinil ho Béla zarputile.

„Jasně. Ty ne?"

Chlapec nedokázal rozpoznat, jestli to měl být vtip.

„Hydry se častěji vyskytují u moře než u řek, takže jich je víc v Británii než v Rumunsku," poučoval ho Remus. „Ale je tu pár bytostí, které ty znáš a které já jsem nikdy před tím, než jsem přišel do Rumunska, neviděl. Třeba Asmodeové."

Béla vypadal potěšeně. Ani trochu se nebál těchto tříhlavých démonů s pavoučíma nohama, kteří dští oheň. „Chytají tu draky, aby na nich mohli létat. V Rumunsku máme ty nejlepší draky."

„Nepochybně… draka jsem tu viděl teprve podruhé ve svém životě," přiznal Remus.

„Vážně?" Bélovy oči se rozšířily.

„Kvůli tomu prvnímu jsem už jednou měl opravdu namále. Propašovali jsme ho na Island a zpátky letěli na košťatech, v příšerném mraze." Usmál se při vzpomínce, jak dokonce i James byl přinucen se svého koštěte opravdu držet, protože v tom mraze nemohl ani otevřít oči. „V Británii jsou draci zakázaní," vysvětlil svému synovi, který se tvářil zmateně.

„Zakázaní?" mladý Rumun se zasmál. „Jak můžeš obrovskou, oheň chrlící nestvůru _zakázat_?" Zavrtěl hlavou při představě země, ve které jsou draci drženi v zoologických zahradách a vlkodlaci zůstávají přes noc v domě. Podíval se na Rema s výrazem _žádný div, že jseš magor_. Removi to nevadilo, už si zvykl na to, že ho ostatní považují za magora. „Víš, jaký dar můžeš obdržet od Asmodea?"

„Jasně, neviditelnost… ale… jéé, mohli bychom to zkusit?"

„Ještě nevím," přiznal Remus, „ale učím se to. Už jsem ti někdy říkal o Neviditelném plášti, který míval můj přítel Dvanácterák?"

Béla zavrtěl hlavou. Miloval historky o třech Zvěromázích víc než cokoliv jiného, ačkoliv podstatu toho kouzla vůbec nechápal. Dokonce tomu i nerad říkal „přeměna", protože to proběhlo v jednom jediném okamžiku a nedoprovázela to žádná bolest. Představoval si to tak, že ta zvířata byla něco jako Patron, na kterém čaroděj, zmenšený do nepatrné velikosti, seděl a řídil ho – nebylo to moc přesné, ale lépe to nedovedl.

„Ano," Remus pohlédl směrem k zapadajícímu slunci a myslel na to, jak se za měsíc na obloze objeví jmenovec jeho starého přítele, aby oznámil příchod parných letních dnů. „Všichni čtyři jsme se pod ním mohli schovat."

Vstoupili do chalupy, kde již sedělo všech pět vlkodlaků nad podnosem s pečeným jehněčím a malými červenými bramborami. Jejich zahradnické schopnosti ještě nebyli perfektní, takže jediné koření, co měli, byl rozmarýn a česnek, ale i tak to vonělo skvěle.

Remus rychle změnil předmět hovoru, aby ho vlkodlaci nemohli dráždit otázkami, proč nikdy nesnědl Dvanácteráka. „Tak, Bélo, budeme muset zajet do Bukurešti do obchodu s hůlkami. Budeš koukat, až dostaneš svoji vlastní – všechna kouzla, která jsme dnes zkoušeli, ti budou připadat jednoduchá."

Chlapec si přitáhl židli, nandal si jídlo a vrhl na Liszku pohled plný pochybnosti. „Půjdeš taky, mami?"

„Já?" Liszka zavrtěla hlavou. „Promiň, Bélo… ale zná mě tam až příliš moc lidí." Zasmála se a Grigore s ní.

„Já tam nikdy nebyl," řekl Béla s plnou pusou.

„Pak si tam uděláme celodenní výlet," odpověděl Remus vesele. „Někdy příští týden." Oběma bylo jasné, že je to proto, že Béla se chová nejlépe, když je měsíc v novu. Chlapec býval totiž často zbrklý a vzteklý, ale Remus neměl tušení, jestli je horší než ostatní dospívající chlapci. Removy vlastní rodiče propadali panice pokaždé, kdykoliv třeba jen zavrčel, takže se naučil své emoce dobře skrývat, ale to po Bélovi nemohl chtít.

Ale dnes se bude muset s Bélou soustředit na studium, protože Alexandru ho chtěl mít již zítra na hradě a nebylo jasné, kdy ho zase propustí. „Takže co máme dnes večer? Věštění z čísel? Vodní démony? Upíry?"

Jeden z vlkodlaků podržel ve vzduchu vidličku s napíchnutým opečeným česnekem. „Nebojíme se upírů," prohlásil a roztíral změklý česnek na kus černého chleba. „A oni zase nemají rádi nás."

„Jedí ovce," připomněl jim Remus a všichni se otřásli při vzpomínce na vysušená jehňata ležící na poli. Žádný vlkodlak by se nedotkl zvířete, na kterém se krmil Nemrtvý, a Remus musel mrtvá těla odstranit kouzlem.

„Ale stejně," řekl někdo, „proč tu prostě tedy všichni lidé nechodí s česnekem okolo krku? I ovce?"

„No," odpověděl Remus suše, „proč jsme my nechodili s omějem okolo krku?"

Všem to připadalo vtipné. Jen Béla vypadal zamyšleně. „Já nevěděl, že je zrovna úplněk, když mě vlkodlak pokousal," řekl po chvíli.

„Já to věděla," řekla Liszka, „ale stalo se to uprostřed města. Měla jsem zakázáno chodit k lesu," opakovala sarkasticky rodičovské varování, „ale Velký zlý vlk na mě čekal v drogerii."

„Já byl zrovna v lese, ale myslel jsem, že to stihnu domů," dodal Grigore.  
Všichni řekli své historky a Remus si uvědomil, že je řada na něm. „Já o vlkodlacích nikdy předtím neslyšel," přiznal.

Všichni se zarazili a se smíchem se otočili na toho bláznivého cizince.

„Já věděl, co jsi zač, když jsi přišel k nám domů s tím lektvarem," řekl Béla na rovinu. „Proto jsem tě kousl."

„Kousat se nemá," řekl Remus stejným tónem jako tenkrát. „Vážně, Bélo, měl by ses naučit krotit své emoce."

„Grrr," řekl Béla a mlaskal při tom.

„Grrr," odpověděli Remus s Liszkou dohromady a Béla sklapl.

„Hlídej si krk, Lupeni," ozvalo se varování. „Má v sobě Alfu."

„Já vím, já vím," povzdechl si Remus a zaznamenal, že Béla se usmívá víc, než když se mu někdy povede nějaké obzvlášť těžké kouzlo. „Je mi jasné, že se z něj stane vůdce, zatímco já budu po městě chodit na vodítku." I tomu se všichni zasmáli. „Takže, Bélo – co že to dnes máme?"

„Mám už dost příšer," zabrblal Béla bez sebemenšího náznaku ironie. „Vodní démoni jsou v pohodě, myslím, ale – hele, nemohl bys mě naučit Průrazové kouzlo, které tě pouští skrz bariéru okolo hradu?"

Remus byl trochu nervózní, že se z toho stalo veřejné tajemství, ale setřásl nakonec své obavy. Komu můžeš věřit, když ne vlčí smečce? „Mohli bychom to zkusit," řekl zamyšleně, „Co víš o planetě Jupiter, Bélo?"

-

Červencový den byl horký, na Transylvánii až neobvykle horký, ale po západu slunce se vzduch ochladil. Vlad se nechal ovívat vánkem, díky kterému teď listy velké osiky tiše ševelily. Ale to byla jediná věc, která se mu líbila, když kulhal po prašné cestě do Catunescu ve tmě při novém měsíci.

Upíři mají nový měsíc rádi, vlkodlaci ne.

Vlad se měl sejít s upírem, a neměl z toho dvakrát radost.

Od chvíle, co Pětka na hlavu porazila jeho Šestku před dvěma týdny o úplňku, si Vlad zoufale přál zbavit se Lupeniho, vůdce Pětky. Z jeho vlastní smečky mu už nikdo nerozuměl a naučili se vyhýbat se tomuto tématu, když se někdy náhodou potkali. Popravdě řečeno, měl dojem, že od úplňku se mu celá Šestka vyhýbá, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Jak měsíc ubýval, hledal po horách upíra, jakéhokoliv upíra. To byla pro vlkodlaka velmi neobvyklá činnost a upír, kterého nakonec našel a vyrušil ze spánku v opuštěné stodole, byl docela překvapený. Překvapení nicméně přerostlo v úžas, když se upír dozvěděl, že Vlad hledá Cuzu, nejobávanějšího a nejmocnějšího upíra v širém okolí.

Setkání bylo prostřednictvím upíra domluveno na místo, kde Vlad poprvé Cuzu potkal, a ještě ke všemu v době, kdy je měsíc v novu. Upíři byli vládci nocí za nového měsíce, byl to jejich oblíbený čas pro lov, zatímco pro vlkodlaka to byla doba, kdy byla jejich zvířecí část nejslabší. Cuza byl ve výhodě, ale Vlad ve své touze po pomstě neměl moc jiných možností.

Kvůli zranění, které se špatně hojilo, a kvůli těm dvaceti mílím, které teď musel ujít pěšky, začal kulhat, až konečně došel na dohled malého kostela v opuštěné vesnici Catunescu. Budova se před ním nejasně rýsovala jako zářící bílý monolit, jako mrtvolná tvář. Vysoká střecha trčela ve vzduchu, a kříž, který se kdysi tyčil na vrcholu, již dávno spadl. Od doby, kdy tudy Vlad prošel, se zhroutila další část budovy, jak zaznamenal, když se blížil k dřevěné bráně. Od setkání s Cuzou se zbořenému kostelu snažil vyhýbat. Teď ho sem dohnalo zoufalství.

Před sedmdesáti měsíci Vlad do budovy vstoupil, aby okradl pocestného, který se do kostela ukryl před bouřkou. Co našel bylo jen mrtvé tělo a stopy upíra. První setkání s Cuzou jen tak tak přežil, ale dnešní noc věděl, že má informace, po kterých starý upír touží – a doufal, že to bude stačit pro obchod. V kapse si nesl dřevěný kolík, pro všechny případy, protože hodlal přežít i toto setkání.

Dveře byly napůl rozpadlé a visely z pantů ven. Vlad je odstrčil na stranu a vkročil do tmy uvnitř. Bezmračná noc poskytovala jen matné světlo hvězd a jeho oči, jakkoliv byly na tmu uvyklé, sotva dokázaly rozeznat dřevěné trosky poházené na podlaze. Hned za dveřmi se zastavil a rozžehnul malou louč ze dřeva a smůly. V kruhu světla ze žlutého dýmajícího plamene se objevila změť polámaných lavic u dveří a hluboké stíny zbořeného oltáře na vzdáleném konci. Držel se blízko dveří a nechtělo se mu jít dál dovnitř.

S náhlým zahučením louč zhasla. Nahlas zaklel a zahodil ji, když už nebyla k ničemu, když tu náhle uslyšel smích a rychlé blížící se kroky. Z černoty se zjevila vysoká tmavá silueta. Poznal ten hlas, ani sedmdesát let by nestačilo, aby zapomněl na ten ocelový protáhlý přízvuk.

„Ale ale, pes se vrátil," řekl upírův hlas. Vlad si představoval tu hubenou tvář, ale neviděl nic kromě obrysu hlavy zhruba ve výšce té jeho.

„Omluv mě, dávám přednost tmě," řekl Cuza a přiblížil se na několik stop k vlkodlakovi, „kromě toho, nechci k tomuto setkání přitahovat zbytečnou pozornost. Určitá individua, jak se zdá, velmi stojí o to mne najít a já netoužím být chycen."

Jak si Vladovy oči přivykly, rozeznal bledý, kostnatý obličej a temné prohlubně s těma strašnýma, prázdnýma očima. Cítil se lépe, když se do těch očí nemusel dívat. Snad právě díky tomu si zachoval trochu odvahy, protože řekl: „Jednoho dne tě chytnou, shnilá mrtvolo."

„Mmmmm, vidím, že tvé způsoby se ani po šesti letech nezměnily," řekl Cuza jemným, téměř příjemným hlasem a začal kroužit okolo vlkodlaka. „Ale i ty máš někoho v patách, ne? Viděl jsem tě, jak kulháš. Že by psí rvačka?"

Vlad neodpověděl, snažil se zachovat klid a pamatovat na důvod, proč přišel.

„Přišel jsi, protože potřebuješ mou pomoc," zašeptal Cuza chraptivě za Vladovými zády, „ale nechci se nechat zatáhnout do vlkodlačích záležitostí. Máš něco, co by mne mohlo zajímat?"

„Mám," odvětil Vlad odměřeně. „Řekl jsi, že chceš vědět, kdo žije na hradě. V té věci bych mohl pomoct."

„Opravdu?" zasmál se upír, dokončil kruh a znovu se ocitl před Vladem. „Věděl jsi něco už tenkrát před šesti lety, nemám pravdu? Až teď ti stojí za to mi to říct. Proč asi?"

„_On_ žije na hradě," začal Vlad, „myslím vlkodlak."

„Vyjadřuj se jasně, pse," vyštěkl Cuza. „Chceš po mě, abych ti uvěřil, že na hradě Arghezi bydlí vlkodlak?"

„Není jako my ostatní," opáčil Vlad. „Je to cizinec, je ze Skotska nebo odkud. Na hradě už žije, hmm, devadesát měsíců."

„Má ten tajemný cizí vlkodlak jméno?"

„Lupeni. Tak mu říkáme," řekl Vlad váhavě, ale pak pokračoval. „Neznám jeho pravé jméno."

„Tvůj soupeř, tenhle Lupeni?" zeptal se upír zvědavě.

„Bastard," ulevil si Vlad. Cuza se jemně usmál a přiblížil se na stopu k vlkodlakovi, který se zachvěl, ale neustoupil.

„Chápu," zamyslel se upír. „A teď, co ještě mi o hradu můžeš říct? Žije jich tam víc, ano?"

„Ano. Dva další čarodějové, myslím. Jeden občas chodí do Stilpescu. Druhého jsem nikdy neviděl."

„Cizinci, jako ten Lupeni?"

„Neřekl bych," Vlad strnule zavrtěl hlavou. „Ten chlap, co chodí dolů do vesnice, mluví jako někdo, kdo je odsud."

„Ale na hradě jsi nikdy nebyl, co?" zeptal se Cuza ostře. „Tvá informace mi moc k ničemu není, pse. Už jsem věděl, že na hradě bydlí několik čarodějů. Proč by mne mělo zajímat, že jedním z nich je takový pes jako jsi ty?"

Upír se na něj zadíval. I v tom matném světle hvězd, které prosvítalo skrz dveře, mohl Vlad vidět výraz odporu na upírově voskové, nemrtvé tváři. Vlkodlak si znepokojeně olízl rty a dotkl se kolíku v kapse.

„Je to lovec upírů," vyrazil ze sebe. „Možná všichni jsou. Grigore ho viděl, jak zabil upíra."

„Á. To mně začíná zajímat. Kdo je ten Grigore, o kterém mluvíš?"

„Vlkodlak," pokračoval Vlad nervózně, „v Lupeniho smečce, ale já s ním občas mluvím. Svěřuje se mi, protože není moc spokojený. S Lupenim. Byl uvnitř na hradě a minulý měsíc byl s ním, když zabil upíra v Petrosnových jeskyních. Díval se, jak spalují tělo."

„Takže proto - " Cuza se rozčíleně zarazil a několika rychlými kroky se dostal za Vlada, který se k němu otočil, spokojený s tím, že ta informace upíra překvapila a snad i měla nějakou cenu.

„Petrosnovy jeskyně, říkáš?" zamumlal upír. „Neřekla mi to, ale právě tohle se muselo stát Emilovi." Upír se vzpamatoval, otočil se zpět k vlkodlakovi a ve všech jeho slovech teď zněl skrytý odstín vzteku.

„Umíš se dostat do hradu?" vyštěkl.

„N-n-ne," zakoktal Vlad. „Grigore říkal, že se tam musí překonat více než jedna bariéra. Naučil se nějaké kouzlo na bráně, ale prý tam bylo kouzel víc a některá neznal ani Lupeni." Vlad se zarazil a tváří v tvář zírajícímu upírovu sebral odvahu: „Podívej, co se tak na začátek zbavit Lupeniho? Loví tvé příbuzné."

„Na začátek, říkáš," odpověděl Cuza zamyšleně. Dlouho mlčel. Vlad se pokoušel zaplašit nervozitu, svíral kolík a počítal, kolik kroků mu stačí ke dveřím.

„Budeš potřebovat mou pomoc, jestli chceš zabít Lupeniho," řekl upír konečně. „Je mi jasné, že jsi se o to pokusil, ale neúspěšně, mizerný pse. Ale já ti pomohu a společně se nám to podaří. To bude dobrý začátek, vskutku."

-

„Alexandru, rád tě vidím," uklonil se stařec, když se k němu dva čarodějové přiblížili. Seděl na nízkém dřevěném plotu, který označoval hranice pozemku malé farmy.

„Vypadáš dobře, Luciane," vrátil mu Alexandru. „Nemohu uvěřit, že už je to skoro šedesát let."

Lucian vypadal, že je stejně starý jako Alexandru, i když v jeho vlasech a vousech již byly náznaky bílých pramenů. Seskočil svižně z plotu, aby objal starého přítele. Remus se držel zpátky a prohlížel si malý statek, stále ještě viditelný v jasném letním večeru, i když slunce již zapadlo. Chtěl jít do Bukurešti, jakmile se měsíc dostal do novu a Béla se trochu uklidní. Ale Alexandru trval na tom, že o novém měsíci musejí vykonat důležitý úkol. Pár dní by snad nemuselo udělat takový rozdíl v Bélově chování.

Dnes večer lovili upíra, který si vybral nový měsíc jako příležitost krmit se na živých tvorech.

„Jsem tak rád, že jsi přišel," řekl Lucian, odstoupil o krok a prohlédl si svého starého přítele. Pak snížil hlas a pokračoval. „Mihail povídal, že bys nám pomohl vyřešit naši potíž."

„Prosím, řekni mi, o co se jedná," řekl Alexandru rovnou. Ukázal na Rema. „Před tímto mužem můžeš mluvit otevřeně. Pomáhá mi."

Starý farmář vzdychl, jako by se mu ulevilo od těžkého břemene. Sevřel ruce a začal: „Můj pravnuk Stefan má tohle léto zřejmě potíže s malárií. Už dvakrát po novém měsíci onemocněl, vždy na den nebo dva, byl slabý a nemohl vstát. Po pár dnech je mu lépe, ale všimli jsme si, že je pokousaný na krku. Ptali jsme se ho, ale neví o ničem, říká, že ho už pokousala spousta věcí."

„Všiml jsi si ty nebo někdo jiný něčeho zvláštního, co bys dělo po nocích?" zeptal se Alexandru zamyšleně.

„Je léto," odpověděl Lucian. „Stefan spí ve stodole."

„Rád bych tvého pravnuka viděl a prohlédl si ty jizvy," řekl Alexandru okamžitě, ale vypadal, že už má jasno v tom, co je způsobilo. Lucian je vedl dolů po špinavé cestě k malému domu, kde bydlel se svým synem, snachou a jejich čtyřmi dětmi. Když viděli, jak je dům malý, neudivilo je, že Stefan spí ve stodole.

„Poměrně nový upír," poznamenal Alexandru směrem k Removi, když mířili dovnitř, „který loví hlavně za nového měsíce, řekl bych."

„Myslíte, že upír na chlapce zaútočí dnes v noci?"

„Plán vypadá jasně," odpověděl. „Myslím, že jsi podobnou situaci ještě nezažil. Musím tě varovat, že jakmile zaútočí, může být… obtížné odtrhnout upíra od jeho oběti."

„Co?" Remus byl zmatený. Jeho předchozí lovy s Alexandrem se omezovaly na probouzení spících upírů. Byla to neobvyklá šance vidět upíra při činu.

„Protože tohle je třetí útok," řekl Alexandru pomalu, jako by byl ztracen ve snu nebo staré vzpomínce, „oběť, tento chlapec Stefan, nám bude odporovat. Dokonce se může snažit upírovi pomoci." Ještě víc ztišil hlas, takže Remus málem jeho slovům nerozuměl. „Na rozdíl od toho, co si myslíš, kousnutí upíra není bolestivé. Bylo mi řečeno, že je… je do jisté míry příjemné…"

A opět se Remus podivil, kde přišel Alexandru k takovým informacím. Ale došli již ke dveřím a nebyl čas na otázky.

Rodina se tísnila v malé kuchyni nad večeří. Oba příchozí byli představeni jako Lucianovi staří přátelé, nic víc. Stefan, vysoký robustní chlapec ve věku šestnácti nebo sedmnácti let, jim vesele potřásl rukama, když na něj došla řada s představováním. Remus si s ním trochu promluvil, zatímco ho Alexandru sledoval a nepochybně si při tom prohlížel jeho krk. Jakmile byli všem představeni, začala rodina sklízet ze stolu. Stefan se omluvil, že má ještě něco na práci, a pak se šel připravit do postele.

Oba lovci upírů šli s Lucianem ven a posadili se na hrubé dřevěné lavice na zápraží statku, na dohled stodoly.

„Takže?" zeptal se starý muž nervózně.

„Udělal jsi správně, že jsi mě zavolal," odvětil Alexandru. „Myslím, že tvého vnuka pokousal upír, jeden, na kterého jsme nějak zapomněli. Na dnešní noc se usadíme ve stodole. Musím požádat tebe i celou rodinu, abyste se drželi dál, ať uslyšíte cokoliv."

Lucian slavnostně přikývl. Remus se neúspěšně snažil představit si i toho nejosamělejšího farmáře v Británii, kterak žádá čaroděje, aby ulovil upíra v jeho stodole. V pustých transylvánských horách nicméně upíry brali vážně, i když jich ubývalo.

Oba čarodějové vešli do stodoly před chlapcem. Prozkoumali přízemí a patro, rychle vykouzlili kouzla neviditelnosti a skryli se v přízemí mezi stohy slámy. Slyšeli Stefana, jak se šplhá po žebříku nahoru a ukládá se do postele za hlasitého vrzání trámů, načež podle zvuku jeho dechu okamžitě upadl do spánku. Remus přemýšlel, jak dlouho budou muset čekat, a prsty probíral předměty, které měli sebou v batohu – kolíky, sluneční kameny, hůlku a svazek česneku.

Nečekali dlouho. Tichý šustot křídel, nejspíše netopýřích, se ozval krátce po tom, co chlapec usnul, a zatřepotal se nahoře v trámoví. Alexandru se napjal a sevřel Removu paži. Oba vytáhli hůlky, ale jako obvykle Remus čekal na to, až mu starý čaroděj dá povel. Ten vzal do jedné ruky česnek, ale zůstal tiše, jako by naslouchal.

Nedlouho poté, co třepotání křídel ustalo, uslyšeli zezhora další šepotání, tentokrát jako by tichý hlas zpíval. Trámy nepatrně zavrzaly, ale z jejich místa dole nebylo nic vidět. Někdo se nad nimi pohyboval, ten, kdo před chvíli zpíval. Chlapec zasténal v odpověď a zavrtěl se. Strach? Radost? Remus si nebyl jistý, zvlášť po tom, co mu Alexandru dříve řekl.

Píseň, neboť i tak se to mohlo nazývat, neměla žádná slova, které by Remus rozeznal. Ale přesto jí rozuměl, nebo si alespoň myslel, že rozumí. Uvolnění, výzva. Brána do jiného místa – temného, tajemného a neznámého. Příslib –

Jeho ruce sevřely sluneční kámen, jako kdyby chtěl od sebe tu píseň beze slov a bez melodie odstrčit. Ubohý chlapec, nebyl o mnoho starší než Béla. Jistě, Bélu by upír nikdy nepokousal, ale o to víc bylo Removi Stefana líto.

Rýpnutí Alexandrovy hůlky ho vrátilo zpět do stodoly. Vyměnili si pohledy a rychle se Přemístili do patra.

Kdo se lekl víc, upír nebo jeho lovci? Chlapec, dosud ležící a napůl v bezvědomí, byl patrně tím jediným, koho náhlé zjevení dvou mužů, Rema u jeho nohou a Alexandra u jeho hlavy, nepřekvapilo. Nad chlapcem se skláněla žena se sklopenou hlavou. Remus neměl být nijak zaražen tím, že upírem byla žena – během posledních osmi let jich pár zabili – ale silueta tajemné ženy krmící se u těla chlapce ho přesto vyděsila.

Zarazila se, její dlouhé hnědé vlasy padaly na chlapcovu nahou hruď jako ledový vodopád a její tvář byla stažená grimasou strachu a nenávisti. Temná prázdnota naplněná vztekem – oči upíra, za kterými nebyla žádná duše, si prohlížely oba cizince. Pak se pohnula, posunula ruce dolů po chlapcově těle a zvedla je a Remus si akorát včas uvědomil, že se chce proměnit v netopýra a uniknout.

„_Helios_," vykřikl rychle a natáhl k ní sluneční kámen. S bolestivým výkřikem se v jasném světle zhroutila na chlapcovo nehybné tělo, ale Alexandru jí hodil svazek česneku kolem krku a pomocí něj ji přitáhl k sobě, takže k němu byla připoutaná a tváří otočená k Removi a chlapci. Zakašlala a zazmítala se, jako by ji česnek pálil. Remus si pomyslel, jestli je to to samé jako stříbrný drát pro vlkodlaka.

Její ruce se natahovaly po Stefanovi, volala jeho jméno znovu a znovu zastřeným hlasem. Chlapec otevřel oči a v nich měl divoký, dezorientovaný výraz člověka, který se zrovna probudil. Neohrabaně se posadil a neviděl nic kromě ní a náhle se vymrštil a natáhl k ní ruce. Remus odhodil svou hůlku a popadl Stefana, který teď nesouvisle křičel, jednou rukou okolo krku. Chlapcovy ruce vyrývaly rýhy do slámy na podlaze, jak ho Remus táhl zpět pryč od upíra, ke kterému se snažil dostat. Navzdory tomu, že byl Remus mnohem silnější (vlkodlaci mají větší sílu než lidé), chlapec zápasil tak divoce, že Remus musel odhodit sluneční kámen na podlahu a chytit oběma rukama jeho paže a zkroutit mu je za záda.

„Nevo, Nevo, Nevo," opakoval chlapec její jméno. Přestal bojovat se svým soupeřem, ale nepřestal se třást a těžce, trhaně dýchal.

„Spi, chlapče," řekl Alexandr studeným hypnotizujícímu hlasem a namířil na Stefana hůlku. Remus cítil, jak chlapec v jeho sevření klesá, a položil ho opatrně na slámu, která tu ležela všude na podlaze. Sebral znovu sluneční kámen, ještě stále otřesený náhlým útokem.

Upírka sebou lehce zmítala, kombinace česneku okolo krku a slunečního kamene se ukázala jako účinná. Dal se tím i odhadnout její věk. Sluneční kameny, stejně jako slunce, působily na mladší upíry mnohem silněji.

„Neva. Tak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se Alexandru ostře a takhle rozčíleného ho ještě Remus na lovu upírů nikdy neviděl. Vždycky byl chladný a rozvážný, i když mluvil o Cuzovi, svém starém nepříteli. Bylo snad na tomhle upírovi něco zvláštního? Znal jí? Ona ho spíše neznala, alespoň podle slabého hlasu, kterým odpověděla.

„Ano. Byls to ty…" Zaváhala. Chvíli asi trvalo, než jí došlo, že tito dva muži jí chtěli přivést ke konečné smrti.

„Ty!" zakřičela divoce a její temné oči se zavrtávaly do Rema. „Tys zabil Emila! I ostatní…"

„Kdo je Emil?" zeptal se Alexandru úsečně.

„On je – byl mým – potkala jsem ho před třemi lety, když jsem ještě byla…"

Člověk. Žijící. Nemohla ta slova vyslovit, ale bylo jasné, že je mladou upírkou a že to Emil je za to zodpovědný. Vypadala vyděšeně, což opět ukazovalo na její mladý věk.

„V Petrosnových jeskyních jsi ho zabil,"dokončila namáhavě.

Alexandru vrhl na Rema vzteklý pohled, který říkal _Jak ses opovážil zabít upíra beze mě_? O tom upírovi, kterého zabil Remus minulý měsíc, již mluvili a Alexandru byl viditelně stále ještě rozčílený, že nedostal šanci se Emila zeptat na Cuzu, kterým byl teď doslova posedlý.

„Znáš jiné upíry?" ptal se Alexandru. „Setkala jsi se s Cuzou?"

„Ano. Jednou," zachvěla se. „Emil ho znal. Je to starý, velmi starý upír. Emil se… ho bál. Mluvili o těch, kteří jsou již mrtví." Znovu se nepatrně zazmítala, když si nově uvědomila, že lovci upírů ji tu drží jako vězně. Rozhodně ale tušila, jaký bude její osud.

„Víš, kde najít Cuzu?" Zeptal se starý lovec upírů stroze, s odstínem hněvu.

„Ne," odpověděla, olízla si rty a vrhla na Rema lákavý pohled. „Ale můžu ho najít, kdybyste chtěli. Když mě necháte jít…"

Alexandru se krátce zasmál, i když ve tváři měl stále hněvivý výraz. Remus si všiml, že vyměnil hůlku ve volné ruce za kolík, který měl nejspíš v kapse.

„Kazíš vše živé," zašeptal Alexandr a jeho vztek se proměnil v mrazivé odhodlání, když zvedl kolík nad hlavou, aniž by si toho upír všiml, „a nezasloužíš si nic jiného než tohle."

Nestihla odpovědět, ani vykřiknout, když jí zarazil kolík do srdce.

Když jí Alexandru pustil, takže se sesypala na podlahu mezi nimi, spatřil Remus, že se chvěje a tápe prsty po svazku česneku, který Alexandru stále držel. Znovu se podivil, co bylo na tomhle upírovi tak zvláštního, že to Alexandra tak rozčílilo.

Našel hůlku a vyvolal na její špičce slabé světlo, takže mohl zhasnout sluneční kámen. Ani on nevydržel jeho drsnou záři příliš dlouho. Zkontroloval chlapce, který spal bezesným, kouzelným spánkem.

I Neva odpočívala, tím posledním spánkem, který upíři celou svou existencí popírali. I Když byl nový měsíc a vlk v něm neměl téměř žádnou sílu, cítil Remus tu píseň Přírody, která mu zpívala o poutu mezi zrozením a smrtí, o Životě, který roste, až je jako vlna v nekonečném moři. Tušil, že nikdy neporozumí upírově hladu, touze vykročit za hranice Přírody a krmit se na živém, aniž by sám byl součástí struktury Života. Možná díky tomu mohl vykonávat svůj úkol a zbavovat hory Nemrtvých.

„Dokončíme to?" zeptal se, i když se mu nechtělo rušit Alexandrovo zamyšlení.

Starý lovec upírů beze slov kývl hlavou. Remus tedy zvedl neživé tělo a čarodějové vyšli ze stodoly a hledali vzdálenější místo, kde by mohli tělo spálit.

Když dokončovali svou práci, vyměnili si sotva pár slov. Když bylo po všem, otočil se Alexandru na svého společníka a vypadal náhle vyčerpaně a o mnoho let starší.

„Musím mluvit s Lucianem a chlapcovými rodiči," zachraptěl. „Probuď ho a přiveď ho do domu. Neměl by spát sám."

Když Remus došel zpátky do stodoly, vykouzlil kruh ze světla a našel chlapce, jak stále pokojně spí. Ten chlapec již teď měl svou budoucnost, takovou, ve které vyroste, zestárne, možná bude mít děti a bude se dívat, jak rostou. Nemohl si pomoci a znovu si vzpomněl na Bélu, na to možná jediné dítě, které kdy bude mít, a přál si, aby i on mohl tohle zažít.

Odehnal ty myšlenky pryč a seslal kouzlo na ukončení spánku. Chlapec ležící na slámě najednou otevřel oči a zíral na čaroděje, skoro jako by ho poznával.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Remus tiše.

„Kde je?" vykřikl chlapec, když se rozhlédl a zjistil, že jsou sami. Rychle se posadil, divoce se rozhlížel a pak chytil Rema za šaty a začal jím třást, jako by z něj chtěl ztracenou upírku vykřesat.

„Kolik si toho pamatuješ?" Remus opatrně, ale pevně uchopil chlapce za zápěstí. V jeho očích se pořád zračil ten nesouvislý snový výraz.

„Byla tak krásná," mumlal chlapec, „přišla… bylo to tajemství. Neprozraď to, říkala, a já tě vezmu tam, kde se vždy… Neva… její jméno… překrásná…"

Stefan začal znovu zápasit, ztracený ve snu. Remus v jeho slovech téměř zaslechl upírovu píseň.

„Neva byla upír," řekl chlapci hlasem, který byl o něco tvrdší a krutější, než zamýšlel. Chlapec místo odpovědi zavrtěl hlavou, ale probral se. „Dnes přišla potřetí. Víš, co to znamená?"

Remus položil chlapci ruce na ramena, ten se pořád svíjel a otáčel hlavou ze strany na stranu, jako by nechtěl věřit ničemu kromě svých vzpomínek.

„Víš, co to znamená?" zopakoval a díval se chlapci přímo do očí, takže mu musel jeho pohled oplatit.

„Byl bych…" nedopověděl to a když ho Remus pustil, schoval obličej do dlaní. Když po chvíli znovu vzhlédl, byl již zcela při vědomí a snový výraz v jeho očích nahradila hrůza z toho, co by se bývalo mohlo stát.

Remus z něj žádné další slovo nedostal, ale přiměl ho, aby snědl kus čokolády, než se oba sešplhali z půdy na zem. V domě zatím byla celá rodina vzhůru a čekali. Shromáždili se okolo chlapce se slzami v očích a nevšimli si, kdy se oba čarodějové vytratili ven na svou cestu zpět do hradu.

„Brandy," zvolal Alexandru hlasitě, jakmile vstoupili do síně a začali odkládat pláště a batohy. Mihail byl vzhůru a přišel je pozdravit, načež si Remus již poněkolikáté pomyslel, jestli zná nějaký způsob, jak pomocí kouzla předpovídat pánova přání.

V krbu ve velké síni ještě stále hořel oheň, když se usadili u stolu. Dokonce i Remus, který i po těch osmi letech s Alexandrem pil velmi málo, dostal chuť na pořádné pití. Lidské zlozvyky vlkodlakům mnoho neříkaly. Chuť alkoholu a tabáku byla pro jejich citlivé smysly příliš ostrá. Naštěstí, protože Pětku bylo již tak těžké ovládat, a jak by to teprve vypadalo, kdyby všichni pili.

Ale při novém měsíci a po lovu upírů ani neodporoval, když mu Mihail nalil trochu jemné brandy. „Takže ten kluk bude v pořádku?" zajímal se.

„Časem se zotaví," vzdychl Alexandru a tekutina v jeho skleničce se ve světle ohně jantarově zaleskla. „S každým dalším kousnutím je oběť… zranitelnější, citlivější na upírovu píseň. Ale, ano, zotaví se."

„Tak strašně moc ji chtěl," zamyslel se Remus. „Nevěřil bych, že oběť bude tolik toužit po…"

„Tak je to vždycky," zavrčel Alexandru, postavil nedopitou brandy prudce zpět na stůl a vstal. „Není možné se tomu postavit. A nakonec nezbývá nic než smrt."

A s tím vyšel z pokoje a zanechal Rema zmateného nad jeho posledními slovy. Mihail sklidil ze stolu skleničky a zadíval se na mladého čaroděje.

„Neměl byste pána rozčilovat vzpomínkami na věci, které jsou již dávno zapomenuty," řekl, úzké rty pevně stisknuté.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Remus, ale jak mluvil, odpověď se náhle zdála jasná. „Už jednou se to nějakému chlapci stalo, jako tomu dnes, nebo ne?"

Mihail se zarazil uprostřed pohybu a ruka svírající sklo zůstala viset ve vzduchu.

„Mircea Arghezi byl… upír?"

„Ne," odvětil sluha a odvrátil se, „měl dost rozumu, aby se zabil dřív, než k tomu došlo."

-

Remus se Bélovi omluvil, že se jejich cesta do města zdržela. Chlapec nevypadal moc rozčíleně a protože ještě měsíc nebyl ani v první čtvrti, myslel si Remus, že o něj nemusí mít žádné obavy. Nervózní byl, ale to se dalo čekat. Kromě dalších věcí měl tohle být jeho dosud nejdelší let na koštěti a Remus s potěšením zjistil, že mu létání jde a neunavuje ho. (Líbil by se Pětce famfrpál? Pochyboval o tom. Dvě nebo čtyři, rádi stáli všema svýma nohama na pevné zemi).

Kvůli Alexandrově mánii, kvůli Pětce i kvůli těm tajemný studentům se Remus nedostal do města tak často, jak by býval chtěl. Naposledy město zběžně navštívil v květnu a pouze si vyzvedl zelenou láhev s Vlkodlačím lektvarem (láhev měl i teď sebou, s nejasnou myšlenkou, že by ji snad mohl nechat znovu naplnit… pro všechny případy). Přesto, ať už byl ve městě často nebo ne, vždy ho zarazilo, jak se divoké hory, domov mnoha divokých zvířat, proměnily najednou v šedivé přeplněné věžáky a nekonečné bloky betonu. Podivoval se nad tím, jestli ten rozdíl mudlové vůbec vidí, když nevidí ani draky a duchy.

Pro Bélu, který ještě nebyl nikdy v žádném městě, byl šok ještě větší. Pořád se rozhlížel kolem, až málem vletěl do telefonního stožáru.

„Pozor!" křikl Remus.

Béla zatočil právě včas, ve vlasech cítil dotek kabelů. „Co tohle bylo?"

„Mudlovský stroj… je v tom… elektřina. Dávej pozor na ty dráty, myslím, že jsou nebezpečné."

„Ale sedí na nich ptáci," řekl Béla.

Na tohle Remus neznal odpověď. Možná by měl Mika požádat, jestli by se u nich nezastavil a nedal jim oběma lekci ve Studiích mudlů. „Pozor na auta, na ty hlučné věci támhle dole. Přejedou tě a ani nezastaví."

„Ale vevnitř sedí lidé, ne?"

„Jasně že sedí, ale… oni, ehm, někdy přestanou dávat pozor, jako teď ty."

„Aha." Béla slétl o něco níž, aby si pořádně prohlédl dopravní zácpu pod nimi. Nakrčil nos. „Dělá to rámus a smrdí to. Vážně jsi bydlel v takovémhle městě?"

„Ne, nikdy v takovémhle," ujistil ho Remus. Mudlovští turisté, kteří jedou do Rumunska, musí tohle všechno vnímat úplně jinak, pomyslel si. Béla nepřestával mluvit, aby zakryl nervozitu. Chtěl po Removi, aby mu vysvětlil, jak se z Prasinek, když se rozprostřely po okolních kopcích, stalo Glasgow. Ptal se, jak najdou čarodějnickou čtvrť a jestli je mudlové vidí – přičemž odpověď na poslední otázku byla ne. Alexandru odebíral několik mudlovských novin, takže měl přehled o tom, co se tu teď dělo. Vypadalo to na nějaké divoké povstání a on a Mihail často hovořili o „diktátorech" a „stalinismu". Ačkoliv Rema noviny nijak zvlášť nezajímaly, pokud tam nebylo něco o vlcích (v Rumunsku jich bylo několik tisíc, a jednou za měsíc skoro dvakrát tolik), varování, aby se držel dál od mudlovských úředníků, bral vážně. Netušil, jestli budou úředníci kvůli tomu povstání nějak zvlášť ostražití, ale ať tak nebo tak, jim nedá žádnou práci zůstat schovaní.

Béla také požadoval, aby mu Remus slovo od slova zopakoval všechno, co jemu před téměř dvaceti lety řekl pan Ollivander, když si kupoval svoji hůlku.

„Vážně, všechno si nepamatuji…," zvolal Remus, jak letěli vzduchem. „Řekl, že budu dobrý ve Formulích, ale ne tak jako ta zrzavá dívka přede mnou. Nic moc jiného asi ani říct nemohl."

„Nic o tom, že budeš mít rád hnusné příšery?"

„Nic o příšerách, ani že je budu mít rád, ani že jednou z nich jsem," řekl Remus zlehka, protože věděl, že přesně to Bélu zajímá, ačkoliv by to chlapec nepřiznal. „Netušil jsem, že budu mít rád příšery, dokud jsem nepřišel sem."

„Ani mi to neříkej, že jsou v Británii vzácné," Béla si odfrkl, „máte tam vůbec něco? Třeba skřety, nebo bludníčky nebo bubáky nebo cokoliv?"

„No, jako prvňák jsem měl bubáka pod postelí. Byla s ním legrace, chtěli jsme spočítat, kolik lidí musí být v pokoji, aby ho to zmátlo. A skřeti hlídají Gringottovy." Trénovaní skřeti, pochopitelně. Dokonce i mozkomoři jsou v Británii ochočení, aby s nimi mohli lidé zacházet, napadlo ho a zachvěl se.

Konečně se dostali do kouzelnické čtvrti. Vypadala ještě menší než před dvěma měsíci, když tu byl Remus naposledy, ale to se mu asi jen zdálo. Po sté ujistil Bélu, že tu není čeho se bát, že zná majitele obchodu (setkal se s ním jednou, když kupoval hůlku pro Grigora) a že on sám byl nervózní, když dostal svou první hůlku, a otevřeli dveře obchodu, načež oba leknutím nadskočili, protože odněkud se ozval skřípavý křik.

Starý moudrý papoušek seděl na okenním parapetu a louskal oříšky. Zaskřehotal pár slov, které moc rumunsky nezněly, a majitel obchodu, malý mužík, který neustále vypadal zaprášeně, vyšel zpoza jedné police. „Návštěvníci!" zachraptěl vysokým hlasem, který naznačoval, že častěji než mluvení s lidmi se věnoval trénování papouška. „Z hor, jak vidím. V posledních dnech sem moc lidí nechodí. Jak vám mohu pomoci?"

O patnáct minut později vyšli z obchodu ven, Béla držel osm palců dlouhou hůlku z ebenové dřeva s žíní z jednorožcovy hřívy a nepřestával s ní mávat, jen aby viděl červené jiskry.

„Slyšel jsi to?" říkal. „Většina hůlek v Rumunsku se vyrábí z blány z dračího srdce, ale nehodí se ke každému čaroději."

„Bude to velký rozdíl, slibuji. Ta, kterou jsi měl předtím, byla jedna z mých starých, vrba a pero z fénixe, pro tebe se vůbec nehodila. Chceš jít do knihkupectví?"

Béla vzrušeně zakýval hlavou a po chvíli prošli ještě zaprášenějšími dveřmi do ještě zaprášenějšího obchodu. Starý Emil je s potěšením přivítal, protože Remus byl pravděpodobně Boghazovým nejlepším zákazníkem, jak si nechal pravidelně do hradu posílat pojednání o Nemrtvých. Přinesl jim čaj cihlově rudé barvy a slunečnicové sušenky a vyprávěl Removi o tom, jak mu jsou obchody.

„Stavrogin dnes otevřel další naši pobočku," řekl tónem, jako by prozrazoval velké tajemství.

„Opravdu?" Remus se usmál při myšlence, že jeho morbidní zájmy o Nemrtvé jsou již veřejně známé a respetované. Už žádné podezřívavé pohledy Madame Pincové nebo školní tresty za to, když se tajně plížil do Zakázané sekce. Jak mohla tenkrát nevědět, co ho zajímalo? Když se teď díval zpět, vypadalo to přece úplně jasně. „Tak, Bélo, klidně se tu podívej a prohlédni si co chceš, za chvilku jsem u tebe." Rychle dopil čaj a nechal Emila, aby ho zavedl ke dveřím za pultem, které vedly k vrzavým starým schodům.

„Pobočka" byl jen lepší název pro suterén, kdysi možná vinný sklep, nyní se zdmi pokrytými usazeninami a černou plísní. Otevřeno bylo jen málokdy, buď protože se Stavroginovi nechtělo, nebo protože Emilovi nedůvěřoval natolik, aby prodával jeho knihy. I když byl Emil již kulhavým starcem, tak o něco srdečnější Stavrogin vypadal, že je ještě o mnoho a mnoho let starší, jako nějaká větrem ošlehaná borovice, stojící tři tisíce let na nějakém osamělém útesu.

Remus ho podezíral, že je na světě o dost déle než těch osmdesát let, jak tvrdil. Možná že byl slovanským upírem, kterému nevadí denní světlo, ale to nebyla Remova věc. Neplánoval do Emilova asistenta zabodnout kolík a kromě toho, tím nejlepším expertem na pět set let staré svazky je nepochybně někdo, kdo tu byl již při jejich vydání.

Brzy se ztratil mezi policemi, ponořen do _Kvantové teorie ďábelských polí, díl 3_. Zrovna když si se zálibou prohlížel prastaré barevné obrázky ďáblíků z hor, vzpomněl si na Asmodeovo kouzlo neviditelnosti a zalevitoval k nejsvrchnější polici, kde byl oddíl „Démoni a polobozi", když tu ho vyrušily zvuky zápasu a jekot. Jenom děti, pomyslel si, dokud však nerozeznal některá ze slov.

„Obludo!"

„Hej, vlkodlak z hor!"

„Jseš vlkodlak, obludo?"

Remus upustil knihu o démonech a šlápl na ní, když přerušil levitaci. Vyběhl po schodech a ven před obchod, kde našel Bélu na chodníku obklopeného chlapci přibližně jeho věku v barevných hábitech a se špičatými klobouky. Ve tvářích byli všichni rudí, jako kdyby zrovna bojovali.

Rumunští Malfoyové, pomyslel si Remus a rozrazil autoritativně dveře. „Co se tu děje?" řekl.

„Kousl mě!" vykřikl jeden z Malfoyů.

„Začal sis," zavrčel Béla.

„Vlkodlaku!"

„TAK DOST," nařídil Remus. Podíval se přes rameno na Emila, který seděl netečně u svého pultu, a ztišil hlas do zřetelného šepotu. „Jestli nepřestanete, co si myslíte, že Stavrogin udělá?"

Zbledli. Očividně Stavrogina znali a měli o něm stejné podezření jako Remus, ačkoliv už nejspíš nevěděli, že slovanští upíři nepijí krev, ale vykrádají hroby. Vrhli na Bélu nenávistné pohledy, otočili se a odkráčeli. Remus tam zůstal stát a nevěděl co má říct.

„Bélo, snad bys ho… totiž, nekousl jsi ho, že ne?"

Béla zavrčel. „On mě uhodil první! A jak sis všimnul," zasyčel hlubokým hlasem, „zjistili to během dvou vteřin!"

„Šš…," zašeptal Remus. „Počkej tu, zaplatím tu knihu, kterou jsem s největší pravděpodobností zničil, a vypadneme odtud."

Během první půlky letu toho moc nenamluvili. Až potom začal Béla ječet všechny nadávky, které ho napadaly, jak Removi přátelé museli být ti nejblbější lidi na světě, když nezjistili, že je vlkodlak, že už nikdy nebude mluvit s žádným člověkem a že jeho nevlastní otec není o nic lepší než… (neodvážil se říct slovo zrádce).

„Abych řekl pravdu, nemyslím si, že to zjistili," pokoušel se říct Remus. „Mysleli to jen jako urážku."

„Co o tom víš?"

„Poznám pitomou urážku, když ji slyším," usmál se.

Béla by se k němu nejradši otočil a pohlédl mu zpříma do očí, ale protože letěli na košťatech, dost dobře to nešlo. „Rozčílí tebe _vůbec někdy_ něco?" zařval nejsilnějším hlasem, kterého byl schopen. „Máš vůbec někdy vztek? Můžu tady sedět a křičet, že jseš blbej… člověk… _zrádce_, a ty jenom klidně odpovíš…"

„…že hloupé urážky mi nevadí," klidně odpověděl Remus.

Bélovy oči se zúžily a zíraly na něj. „Nejsi úplně v pořádku, hafane. Myslím, že ty vlastně vůbec nejsi jako my…. Možná jsi jeden z těch Zvěromágů, co mi o nich pořád vykládáš."

„Vlků v Británii moc není," řekl Remus, „takže Zvěromágové z Británie na sebe nemůžou brát vlčí podobu. Kočky, krysy a psi – nic moc jiného."

„Mohl jsi přijít sem a naučit se to tady, ne?"

„Ne, takhle to nefunguje, protože…"

„DOST! Přestaň vysvětlovat a pořád někoho kruci poučovat! Nesnáším tě!"

„Klid," opakoval Remus a myslel na to, že Bélovi do čaje dnes večer přidá trochu kozlíku lékařského. „Nic to není, zítra na to zapomeneš."

Jenže Béla nezapomněl.

-

„Hej, stůj, ty blbý zvíře," Grigore se hnal po proudu řeky za ovcí, která si myslela, že to sálající horko zažene tak, že se vrhne do vody. Už jednou tak jednu ovci ztratil – potopila se až ke dnu, když jí vlna nasákla vodou a stáhla ji dolů.

Chytil ji za zadní nohy a s nadávkami ji táhl zpět na blátivý břeh. Neměl dnes pást ovce, ale ostatním se pokaždé podařilo se z toho nějak vymluvit.

„Ale ale, ovčácký pes hlídá své ovečky," ozval se mrazivý hlas, na povrchu zdvořilý, ale v hloubce hrozivý.

Grigore nadskočil, pustil kopyta a postrčil ovci k ostatním. Ze stínu osik se vynořila vysoká silueta, ozářená sluncem, které měla za zády. „V-Vlade?" zakoktal, ale věděl, že to není Vlad. Tento muž ve slunečních brýlích a slaměném klobouku měl stejně kostnatou postavu a byl stejné výšky, ale neměl vousy, jeho tvář byla voskově bledá a úsměv odhaloval špičaté zuby.

Ač by se to zdálo zvláštní, že vlkodlaka mohou vyděsit špičaté zuby, Grigora opravdu vyděsily. Nebyl schopen odtrhnout od nich oči, stál strnule jako malý králík, který vidí jestřába.

„Zdá se mi, že tato činnost nepatří mezi tvé oblíbené?" zajímal se vysoký muž s jemným hlasem. Vystoupil na paseku, ale zůstal ve stínech vysokých stromů, které se v pozdním odpoledni rychle protahovaly.

Grigore sebou škubnul a zavrtěl hlavou, zahanben, že ho někdo viděl, jak se máchá v blátě a kleje. „Ovce jsou hloupé," zamumlal.

„Neobvyklé…," poznamenal překvapeným tónem příchozí a natáhl kostnatou ruku směrem k ovčím stájím, kurníkům a zahradě u Grigorovy chalupy. „Netušil jsem, že se tvůj rod zabývá… domestikací."

Grigore nevěděl jistě, jestli to měla být urážka, a vůbec co ten muž chce tady, v jejich teritoriu. Byl to člověk? Vycházela z něj směsice silných pachů, které by odděleně nemusely být nepříjemné, ale dohromady působily podivně a znepokojivě – máta, česnek, skořice a růžový olej. „Náš vůdce je… z jiné země," řekl a napřímil se. Byl hrdý na to, že může svou smečku bránit před drzými zubatými vetřelci. „Jsou tam zvyklí dělat věci jinak."

„A ty s tím souhlasíš, Grigore?" Muž přišel ještě blíž a ovce k němu zvedly své netečné oči.

„Ji - jistě," Beta zakoktal a couvl zpět do klubka ovcí, příliš zmatený, než aby se divil, odkud zná cizinec jeho jméno.

„Lžeš, a asi tak stejně dobře jako umíš pást ovce," nenechal ho cizinec na pokoji a znovu se přiblížil – pak se jeho hlas ztišil a znovu zvlídněl. „Jsi natolik nespokojený, že se scházíš s nepřítelem svého vůdce smečky… a podáváš mu jisté informace, jako třeba kupříkladu fakt, že bariéra chránící hrad se dá porušit jistým Průrazovým kouzlem?

„Ale já jsem ne… já nevím nic o…," Grigore couval, jako by u ovcí hledal oporu.

„Co by tvůj vůdce smečky udělal, kdyby věděl, že jsi ZRÁDCE?" vyštěkl muž.

Grigore se zarazil a tiše zíral do trávy. „Co ode mě chceš?" zakoktal ještě jednou a rozhlížel se v očekávání, že ostatní členové Pětky začnou vylézat z chalupy, aby ho potrestali.

Ale muž se za tmavými skly brýlí usmíval. „Já jenom chci, abys byl šťastný, Grigore. Abys měl úctu, kterou si zasloužíš. Abys nemusel dělat práci, na kterou nejsi zvyklý. Kdybys byl silný… dost silný, aby ses mohl postavit Lupenimu a ne podvádět ho za jeho zády jako zbabělá krysa…"

Grigora nenapadlo se divit, jaktože zná muž jméno jeho vůdce stejně jako jeho vlastní. Slova na něj dopadala a jejich úlisný profesionální tón v něm probudil pýchu, kterou nevěděl, že má, a odhalil jeho malou zradu, kterou opravdu spáchal – prozradil Lupeniho tajemství Vladovi.

Na malou chvíli s tím bojoval a vzpomínal na to, jak mu bylo mizerně, když býval členem Šestky. „Je to můj vůdce a já ho budu bránit," prohlásil třesoucím se hlasem.

„Co dělají vlkodlaci zrádcům?" řekl zamyšleně muž, postoupil o jeden rychlý krok vpřed a chytil Grigora za ruku. „Určitě mi to můžeš říct. Pochybuji, že by to ve Skotsku bylo jiné."

-

Den poté, co se vrátili z města, a celý následující týden se Remus snažil mluvit s Bélou. I s Liszkou, která mu ovšem tím, že neustále prohlašovala, že ano, samozřejmě že kdokoliv z města by Bélu mohl odhalit, proč si sakra myslel, že ona se tam nechtěla vrátit a tak dále a tak dále, moc nepomáhala.

Bylo to tak dlouho, co se s Liszkou naposledy na něčem shodli. Nakonec si řekl, že ona má možná pravdu, a že on je všechny jen mate, když z nich dělá něco, co nejsou, a vystavuje je nebezpečí, když provokuje Vlada.

„Chceš tedy vést smečku?" zeptal se tiše, tři dny před srpnovým úplňkem. Seděli v trávě u zátoky, bosí, opálení a sledovali, jak slunce zapadá. Liszka držela prut s červem, ale ani se nepokoušela rybařit. „Vím, že budeš skvělý vůdce."

„Kdybys mi to nenabídl, bojovala bych s tebou," řekla hrubě a zaklonila se, aby zachytila poslední teplé paprsky vycházející zpoza kopce.

„To není potřeba," Remus se pokusil usmát. „Můžeme se přátelsky dohodnout, nebo ne?"

Liszka se zatvářila překvapeně. „Můžeme se přátelsky dohodnout a bojovat."

Přesně tohle byl důvod, proč z ní bude dobrý vůdce. Jak jejich predátorské instinkty slábly spolu s měsícem, začala většinou spřádat plány – takové, kterých bylo těžké se po proměně držet, ale které jejich nocím vtiskly alespoň nějaký náznak organizace. Neztrácela energii štěkáním a hádáním se, jako to dělali ostatní, nebo potlačováním svých pudů, jako to dělal on. Teď zpětně to vypadalo hloupě a naivně, jak se vždy chvástal tím, že dokáže potlačit své chování tak, aby James ani Sirius nepoznali, v jaké je měsíc fázi, až do okamžiku, když zničehonic opustil třídu při hodině Lektvarů a odešel k Madame Pomfreyové.

Nechtěl s Liszkou bojovat. Vzpomínal na ní, když měla tesáky zabořené ve Vladově hrdle, a myslel na jejího bubáka – šavlozubého tygra z doby ledové, strach, který si neosvojila nějakou zkušeností, ale který byl vtisknutý kdesi hluboko v kolektivní paměti psího rodu. „Ne, to je v pořádku, já se toho klidně vzdám. Postarej se o Bélu, prosím, a já… se pokusím zajistit, aby vám Vlad dal pokoj."

„Cože?" Odhodila rybářský prut. „Vlad? Jen ať ten špinavej vořech přijde a já ho zabiju."

Ne, nechtěl s Liszkou bojovat. „Dělá mi to starosti," řekl opatrně. „Mám strach, že se… že se pokusí udělat něco horšího než jen zaútočit na Pětku."

„Co by asi tak mohl udělat, ten bezzubej prašivec? Umím se o sebe postarat, Lupeni." V očích se jí zaleskl vztek a pýcha. „Nemysli si, že mě musíš ochraňovat…" náhle se zarazila a zamračila se „…nebo že po něm půjdeš sám! Vlad je můj, já ho zabiju."

Vlk v něm nespokojeně zavrčel, ale zatlačil ho zpět. „Fajn, fajn, omlouvám se. Jen nechci, abys musela pykat za chyby, které jsem udělal já."

„Ne všechno, co jsi udělal, byla chyba," řekla mu Liszka upřímně. „Máme jídlo a peníze – a jsme organizovaní."

Zašklebil se, nebyl si jistý, jestli organizovaní vlkodlaci jsou přesně to, co svět potřebuje.

„Ale zašel jsi příliš daleko," pokračovala. „Je to nepřirozené. Chovat ovce je nepřirozené, ale fajn, pomáhá nám to. Neútočit na lidi…" Zavrtěla hlavou s výrazem odporu. „Pořád budeš udržovat ty zatracené bariéry?"

„Samozřejmě," přerušil jí, než se stačila rozčílit. „Fungují na obě strany. My se nemůžeme o úplňku dostat do vesnice a lidé se nemohou dostat do lesa. Mají své území, my máme také své. Je to spravedlivé."

„Lidé jsou nepřátelé," odsekla, nabrala ze země hrst bláta a mrštila jím do řeky. „To je jedno, jestli je to spravedlivé!"

„Teď mluvíš jako oni." Opravdu to musel říct? Opravdu nenáviděl lidi – a pokud ano, proč považoval za své poslání je chránit?

„No a? Když můžou oni, můžeme i my."  
„Ale pak pro ně budeme zrůdy."

„Koho _zajímá_, co si o nás _myslí_?" Vstala a prohrábla trávu a květiny před sebou. „Moc přemýšlíš, to je tvůj problém." Začala hledat boty.

Remus zůstal sedět a pozoroval rybu vyskakující z vody. „Měli bychom přemýšlet, nejsme zvířata," řekl.

Naprosto zmatený výraz, který se po tomto prohlášení objevil v jejích očích, mu znovu připomněl, proč on nikdy nebude úspěšným vůdcem smečky. „Zapomeň na to," zamumlal a také se postavil. „Jsme pořád přátelé, nebo ne? Přijdeš za mnou, když budeš něco potřebovat… když budete mít potíže…?"

„Jistě." Odhodila si z obličeje vlasy, rudé prameny zářící ve světle slunce. Právě dnes jí bylo dvacet pět, což kdysi bývalo na vlkodlaka až moc, ale teď již to bylo normální, zvlášť u Pětky. Nebyl žádný důvod, proč by se měli vrátit k životu plnému hladovění a lidských pušek. Snad se jí podaří zachovat to, co dokázal, aniž by své cíle podřídila nesplnitelným snům, jako to dělal on?

„Slib mi to," řekl Remus.

Znovu se zatvářila rozpačitě. Vlci nepotřebují nic slibovat, protože vlci nelžou. Alespoň tak to říkala tradice. „Slibuji," řekla, aby mu vyhověla.

Takhle přátelsky si nepopovídali už několik měsíců. „Sbohem, Liszko," řekl a stiskl jí ruku. Pak se otočil, aby našel koště k cestě do hradu, protože do chalupy již nechtěl jít. Ne proto, že by se bál, že ho nepřijmou, i když už s nimi nikdy nebude běhat, ale ani Liszčina pýcha neuklidnila jeho obavy z Vlada, a tak chtěl, aby jeho odchod vypadal náhle a přirozeně, jak to jen bylo možné. Jen ať si vůdce Šestky myslí, že Liszka převzala vůdcovství silou, že Rema nenávidí – tak před ním bude možná chvíli v bezpečí.

Kdesi hluboko, kde se styděl si to přiznat, Remus Lupin věděl, že jeho snaha nebyla vedena pouze úmyslem poskytnout Bélovi bezkonfliktní štěněčí dětství nebo ochránit smečku před lidmi a jinými vlkodlaky. Jedním z malých, ale vážných důvodů, proč odcházel, bylo, že to byl jediný způsob, jak se s Liszkou rozejít…. a začínal mít tušení, že je tu ještě jedna žena, taková, která s ním bude chtít mluvit.

Měl snad kvůli tomu cítit nějakou vinu? Jejich vztah trval šest let, a rozešli se jako přátelé. Nechtěla, aby se snažil z ní udělat někoho, jako byl on, zmateného a plného pochybností.

Do mysli se mu vloudila myšlenka, jako když pramínek vody začíná stékat po stěně přehrady. Znovu viděl ty zvláštní, fialkové oči tajemné Lamie. PROČ? vybuchlo v něm cosi, co ho málem při letu přimělo vykřiknout nahlas. Teď, když už se nestyděl na ní myslet, všechny otázky a tajnosti mu najednou znovu naplnily hlavu, jako kdyby přehrada praskla.

Proč Lamie žila jako mudla? Očividně mudla nebyla. Ani moták – znal jich dost z akademie v Hracholuskách, nebo alespoň dost těch, kteří měli k motákům velmi blízko. Motáci měli hodně společného s mudly, věděli o existenci kouzelnického světa, ale vždy si našli nějakou výmluvu, kvůli které pochybovali o tom, že ten svět skutečně je takový, jak to tvrdí čarodějové. Žádný moták by si nebyl tak jistý jako ona, že Emil byl upír… a žádný moták by nebyl schopen odehnat Vlada tu noc o úplňku.

Co by přimělo čarodějku, aby žila jako mudla? A tolik let, protože její knihy vykazovaly opotřebování jako po desítkách let studia. A k tomu bylo i zvláštní, že vypadala sotva na dvacet (i když to bylo možná tím, že si zvykl na vlkodlaky, kteří žili tvrdě a umírali mladí).

„Neměla jsem se vracet"…její slova. Proč?

Jistě, jeho samotného to již tolikrát napadlo, nejsilněji tenkrát, když ztratil svou první práci jako učitel. Žít jako mudla by znamenalo - už žádná podezírání, žádný strach z prozrazení – a snad také žádné lži. Existovala dokonce i taková zaměstnání, ve kterých automaticky dostanete o úplňku dovolenou – mohl být třeba astronomem, a kdo by na to kdy přišel?

Ale přesto, každá věta by byla dvojsmyslem, stejně jako když hovořil s Mikem. Musel by mít „vědecké vysvětlení" pro všechno, aby mohl předstírat, že ty hlučné stroje a páchnoucí benzín potřebuje stejně jako oni. Dvacet devět dní z dvaceti devíti by žil jednu velkou lež – a popřel by tak všechno, na čem mu kdy záleželo, a všechen svůj talent. To nestálo za to.

Možná, že prostě jen nebyla moc dobrá čarodějka, ale Remus se vzdal této myšlenky ve prospěch jiné – která byla spíše nadějí – totiž že ta žena má nějaké tajemství.

S tímto nápadem slezl z koštěte čtvrt míle od hradu a vykročil po kamenité cestě, když tu se náhle ocitl tváří v tvář Vladovi.

Remus nasadil urážlivý tón, neboť věděl, že to zafunguje nejlépe. „Co tu čmucháš okolo?" řekl chladně. „Žádné kosti nezbyly." Nikdy tak docela nezapomněl na tu záležitost s Alíkem.

„Být tebou, nedržel bych ocas tak vysoko, Lupeni," zavrčel Vlad. „Budeš se divit, ale znám způsoby, jak se dostat dovnitř té hromady suti."

Příliš arogantní, než aby udržel tajemství, uvědomil si Remus bleskově. Jako Severus. „Ach, vážně?" Jeho hlas byl až přehnaně klidný. Někdy se schopnost zachovat si klid i těsně před úplňkem mohla vyplatit. „Ty a tvoje Nejvyšší armáda z roku 1602?"

Vypadalo to, že Vlad sebou nic nemá – fotoaparát, batoh, nic, co by Remus mohl prohlédnout nebo mu vzít. Mohl tu být i jen náhodou, i když to bylo vysoce nepravděpodobné. Remova urážka ho rozvzteklila, zablokoval cestu, jako by tím vetřelcem byl Remus, a stáhl zarostlý obličej do té nenávistné grimasy, která kdysi naháněla každému strach a díky které si tak dlouho udržel své vůdcovství.

„Jediný zkušený čaroděj by se dokázal skrz ty prašivé dveře dostat," zavrčel a zamával rukama, jako by se chystal Rema uhodit.

„Což je o jednoho víc, než máš momentálně k dispozici," opáčil Remus a když se po něm Vlad vrhl, udělal krok stranou a klidně sledoval, jak se vlkodlak málem skácel na cestu.

Vlad se zakymácel, pak znovu získal rovnováhu a důstojně odcházel pryč. Předstíral, že si něco brumlá pod vousy, ale očividně se snažil, aby Remus porozuměl každému jeho slovu. „Mám přátele," bručel. „Takové, ke kterým by ses ty ani neodvážil přiblížit. Zabíjíš je, protože se bojíš jejich moci… a oni se zatím krmí těmi mudlovskými studenty, které ochraňuješ."

Takže mluvil s upírem, pomyslel si Remus a snažil se zůstat klidný, ale po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, když si vzpomněl na ten lov před deseti dny. Ale že by Vlad navedl Emila, aby kousl Mika, to bylo snad jen chvástání…

„Z těch mudlů zůstanou po úplňku mrtvoly!" křikl Vlad namísto rozloučení.

Vlad se spolčuje s upíry a chystají se sežrat studenty? Znělo to jen jako další výplod choré mysli neškodného, ale zlého vůdce Šestky.

Ale radši by je měl jít zkontrolovat a dohlédnout, aby během následujících tří nocí nechodili do jeskyní.

Vykročil po cestě a usmál se při myšlence na to, jaké vysvětlení si tentokrát asi Mike vymyslí.

Ale Lamie to pochopí.

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek: Disclaimer už znáte.

WT1: Kirby-Parisův teorém opravdu existuje; Hydra je slavný příklad „neřešitelného problému" v jednom z odvětví matematiky; Kvantová teorie polí je skutečná kniha, jejím autorem je držitel Nobelovy ceny Steven Weinberg.  
WT2: Když je nový měsíc, jsi nesnesitelná. O úplňku tě mám myslím mnohem radši.  
WT1: Uděláme si teď trochu pauzu na přečtení Ohnivého poháru.  
WT2: …ale Volání divočiny bude pokračovat! Musíme psát, protože abstinenční příznaky jsou příšerné, hlavně když se blíží úplněk...  
WT1: Doufám, že nezabije Brumbála...  
Opravená verze z července 2001


	8. Šílenství

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_8. Šílenství_**

_„Člověk jde za poznáním právě tak, jako do boje; ostražitě, se strachem, s respektem i absolutní sebedůvěrou. Jít však za poznáním nebo do boje jiným způsobem je chybou a ten, kdo se jí dopustí, pak bude žít jen proto, aby litoval svých kroků."_

_Carlos Casteñeda, Učení Dona Juana_

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

„Přesně toho jsme potřebovali!" ozval se Mikův hlas ještě než se Remus stačil vůbec přiblížit. „Botanika!"

Remus si povzdychl, skrz vysokou trávu došel až ke studentskému pavilonu a sledoval přitom Mika, jak něco hledá ve svém batohu. Byl netrpělivý, do úplňku zbývaly dva dny a on nechtěl, aby sem Vlad – nebo hůře, Vlad se svým upírským doprovodem – přišli lovit studenty v době, kdy on sám bude naprosto nepoužitelný.

„Podívejte na tohle!" přiběhl k němu Mike a v ruce držel houbu velikou jako grapefruit. Na povrchu byla zelená, na noze se závojem jako s nějakou malinkou minisukní.

S magickými rostlinami si naštěstí rady věděl. _„Amanita phalloides,"_ řekl prostě. „Stačí si jednou kousnout a je po vás."

Mike upustil houbu okamžitě na zem a ruce mu vylétly od těla, jako by se na něj jed mohl přenést z prstů, kterými se houby dotýkal.

„K něčemu se ale hodí," pokračoval Remus, „k odhánění komárů a moskytů. K identifikaci stříbrných předmětů, které při dotyku s houbou zčernají."

„Zčernají?" Mike se tvářil značně skepticky a s odporem houbu nakopl. „Tak to k ničemu nepotřebuji. K odhánění komárů mi stačí repelent. A k rozpoznání stříbra se dají využít i jiné způsoby."

„To ano," řekl Remus, „což mi připomíná… Přišel jsem vás varovat, abyste se od těchto míst drželi během úplňku dál."

Jak předpokládal, Lamie, která seděla opodál, ho zaslechla a teď se zvědavým výrazem přicházela blíž.

„Cože?" nechápal Mike, „o čem to mluvíte?"

„Neslyšeli jste nikdy o tom, že se stříbru říká měsíční kov?" podivil se Remus s předstíraným překvapením. „Ale to je jedno, chtěl jsem vám říct, že tento měsíc bude působit neobvykle silný příliv. Povede to ke zvýšenému výskytu velkých rojů můr, kterými se krmí netopýři před tím, než si vyhledají jeskyni na přespání." Zhluboka se nadechl. Něco z toho, co právě řekl, vycházelo z nepatrně pozměněných faktů, která se dočetl v mudlovských novinách (ještě, že si vždy přečetl alespoň přílohu o zvířatech), ale zbytek byl naprostý výmysl. „Je důležité, aby netopýři nebyli rušeni, potřebují se najíst a najít místo k uhnízdění." To byla ovšem pravda, až na to, že netopýři ve skutečnosti neradi létají v nocích za úplňku, ale to studentům prozrazovat nechtěl.

Mike, který držel své jedovaté ruce natažené před sebou jako by byl náměsíčný, ale nedal pokoj. „Takže když nepolezeme o úplňku do jeskyně, netopýři se najedí a vyspí a všechno bude OK?"

„Tak nějak," Remus věděl, že to zní dost hloupě, a pohledem hledal pomoc u Lamie.

„Jak víte, že to vychází právě na astronomický úplněk?" dožadoval se Mike další odpovědi. „Měsíc může být po několik dnů viditelný z 97 nebo až 99 procent - "

„Já vím," přerušil ho Remus netrpělivě, rozhodně neměl chuť nechat se poučovat nějakým mudlou o Měsíci, o svém nejvíce a zároveň i nejméně oblíbeném nebeské tělese. „Ale…"

„… příliv dosahuje svého maxima právě při astronomickém úplňku," navázala Lamie naprosto přirozeně. „A když je na vrcholu, rojí se nejvíc hmyzu. Vím o tom, budeme muset ochránit přístroje."

„Ano," souhlasil Remus. „Měli byste všechno přikrýt kvůli můrám a netopýřímu trusu… a kromě toho - "

„ – chci se ujistit, že budete v bezpečí před divokými zvířaty, které se tu mohou potulovat," vmísila se dvojsmyslně.

„Já nevím…" Mike se rozhodně nedal lehce přesvědčit. „Nejsme přece blízko oceánu, tak odkud ty hmyzové přilétnou? Jezera a řeky přece nemají příliv."

„Černé moře," řekli Remus s Lamií najednou.

„Vážně? Jsme u Černého moře a tys mi nic neřekla?" Mike by pravděpodobně Lamii přátelsky šťouchnul, kdyby se ovšem nebál svýma rukama čehokoliv se dotknout. „Tak si na jeden den zajdeme na pláž… určitě vypadáš v bikinách skvěle, při té dietě, co držíš."

Remus se v duchu zamračil. Lamie vypadala, že ho v jeho plánu podporuje, což očekával, protože věděla, co se tu v horách za úplňku potuluje. Jenže Mike se jen tak nedal a další dva studenti, kteří seděli jako v transu před počítačem, ani nezvedli hlavu.

„Budete muset ochránit přístroje a… řekl bych, že by bylo dobré strávit tu noc v Rosu, protože… netopýři jsou v noci strašně hluční," vymýšlel si Remus, „díval jsem se a v hostinci mají volný pokoj."

„Ále," řekl Mike pohrdavě, utřel si ruce do košile a rázem se tvářil veseleji, „hluk mi nevadí. Byl jsem jako doktorand v Columbii – jestli mi chceš vykládat něco o hluku, zkus napřed bydlet v Harlemu."

Remus vůbec nepochopil, o čem Mike mluví, ale pokračoval: „A v Rosu se taky koná velký festival. Každoroční Česneková slavnost."

Mike rýpl Lamii do žeber a ta se zatvářila značně podrážděně.

„Dávají tam i nějaké americké filmy," Remus byl zoufalý a pokusil se vzpomenout si na plakát, který viděl na zdi u hostince, když se tam ptal na volné pokoje. „Eastwood něco a ještě nějaké další."

„Drsný Harry!" zvolal náhle chraptivě Taofang a nadšeně zvedl hlavu od počítače. „Pro hrst dolarů! Hodný, zlý a ošklivý!"

Remus nechápal, co to ten čínský student blekotá, ale Mika to zaujalo, otočil se na Lamii a zvolal na ni: „Tak vidíš, udělej mi alespoň jednou radost, no tak!", což u Taofanga vyvolalo idiotský smích. Vijay se tvářil podobně zmateně jako Remus a Lamiina tvář si zachovávala pořád stejně netečný zamračený výraz.

„O čem to vy dva mluvíte?" zeptal se Vijay, když smích utichl.

„Ty vole," vydechl Mike spokojeně. „Clint Eastwood… to budeš čumět, kámo."

-

„Honem, Lamie, slavnost začala!"

Mike ji táhl přes přeplněné náměstí v Rosu jako by byla hadrová panenka. Pochopitelně, že bude slavnost, vždycky tu byla. Lidé pobíhali okolo odění ve směsici „městského" a „horského" oblečení. To první vypadalo nudně a levně, to druhé oslňovalo důmyslnými barevně vyšívanými ornamenty. Jásavé oblečení jí připomnělo dětství v Tirgoviste, na které již velmi dlouho nemyslela. Oblečení lidí z hor se během sedmdesáti let nijak zvlášť nezměnilo.

Ale ten dav. Když bylo někde příliš mnoho lidí na malé prostoru, padla na ni úzkost a chtělo se jí utéct. Mike jí odmítl věřit, že chce odpoledne trávit čtením ve svém pokoji. Možná, že když mu teď vyhoví a bude se chvíli dívat na slavnost, podaří se jí později utéct zpět do pokoje.

„Kluci," zařval Mike, když uviděl zbylé dva studenty, „jen se na ní podívejte, chtěla se teď učit! Kristepane!"

Vijay a Taofang se smáli. Dokonce i ten čínský student, který se jindy tvářil rezervovaně, se dnes bavil a očividně se těšil na slibované kovbojské filmy. Všichni teď stáli na chodníku před městskou radnicí, šedivou panelákovou budovou, která byla pro dnešní příležitost ozdobená barevným transparentem, nataženým přes celou délku domu, jehož nápis přál vše nejlepší komunismu i dnešnímu festivalu. Vedle nových budov, podobných radnici, ale ve městě byly i staré domy. Letitý oprýskaný kostel na náměstí byl obklopen sto let starými, vznosnými kamennými budovami, ale ty moderní betonové příšernosti, jako radnice, rašily okolo jako plevel na zahradě, která byla nechána ladem.

Festival česneku v Rosu doprovázela jako vždycky velká slavnost. Mike ochotně vypravoval o slavnostech z dob jeho dětství v italské komunitě v New Yorku, kde bydleli jeho prarodiče. Lamie vzpomínala na podobné slavnosti, které zažívala jako malá dívka. Byla tenkrát vždy oblečená do bílých šatů s pentlemi ve vlasech, ne v tričku a džínech jako dnes. Raději na to nemyslet, poručila sama sobě. Až příliš se toho změnilo a hlavně, ona už nebyla člověkem.

Místo toho si začala prohlížet lidi, kteří si před nimi vykračovali po ulici – voják, starý shrbený kněz z kostela, tucty školních dětí, dechová kapela s tanečníky v barevných kostýmech – muži měli skvělé bílé kalhoty přehozené tmavou tunikou, ženy vlající sukně s křiklavě vyšívanými pásy. Na krku měli svazky česneku, které vesele chřestili, jak se všichni drželi za ruce a pochodovali.

„Takže co ti ten člověk v hotelu o tom řekl?" křičel Mike, když jim kapela procházela přímo před nosem.

Lamie se strojeně usmála, takže to vypadalo spíš jako škleb a řekla: „Budou tady řemesla, jídlo, soutěže. Jídlo bude plné česneku, což vás určitě všechny potěší." Ostatní se zasmáli, protože věděli, že česnek nesnáší. „Můžete si tu možná někde nechat předpovědět budoucnost. Všude se bude tančit." Ukázala na brunátné tváře mladých mužů a žen, kteří pochodovali před nimi. „Mladí muži si své manželky tradičně vybírají podle toho, jak umějí tančit. Docela jednoduché, co?"

„Jo," zatvářil se Mike vševědoucně, „a protože má každá na krku česnek, může si být chlap jistý, že si za ženu nebere upíra." Všichni kromě Lamie se zasmáli. Z nějakého důvodu jí to nepřipadalo vtipné.

Lamie za sebou zabouchla těžké dveře jejich pokoje v hostinci a opřela se o ně, ráda, že se jí podařilo uniknout z davu. Pokoj měl atmosféru přelomu století a připomínal jí pokoj její babičky (ano, opravdu měla rumunskou babičku) v domě jejích rodičů v Tirgoviste. Přes okna visely krajkové záclony, lemované těžkými vyšívanými závěsy. V pokoji stály kusy těžkého, tmavého nábytku – vysoká almara a ještě vyšší skříň, malý psací stůl a noční stolek s keramickým džbánem a umyvadlem. Uprostřed stála velká postel s nebesy. Vedle bylo i kanape, na kterém dobrovolně spala.

V hostinci byl volný jen jeden pokoj a to ten nejlepší, který si zdejší lidé zřejmě nemohli dovolit. Cena pro ně byla směšná, studenti ze západu byli v porovnání s obyvateli Rumunska opravdu bohatí. Majitele hostince obzvlášť potěšilo, že za pokoj dostal zaplaceno v tvrdé měně – v lirách namísto v rumunských leu, což byla měna místní.

Zavřela okna a zatáhla těžké závěsy, ale nedokázala zastavit kakofonii hudby a zvuků přicházejících zvenčí. Ani ten všudypřítomný pach česneku nešel zastavit. Venku lidé měli okolo krku uvázané náhrdelníky z česneku a nosili si jídla, která byla toho svinstva plná. Česnek byl jednou z mála věcí, na kterých se tři studenti dokázali shodnout, když už spolu zřídka souhlasili ve věcech týkajících se fyziky nebo čehokoliv jiného. Ačkoliv pocházeli každý z jiné kultury, Mike, Vijay a Taofang hrozně rádi při vaření používali česnek. Když byli v táboře, namísto oběda ležela většinou ve svém stanu. Nepotřebovala jíst a pach jakéhokoliv jídla, které vařili, ji dráždil a dělalo se jí z něj mdlo.

Podrážděně se cítila i teď, jak přecházela po pokoji. Zkusila si číst, napřed učebnici, pak časopis. Ze stěny z velmi špatně provedeného obrazu (který na zdech zřejmě visel povinně) se na ní pochmurně usmíval Ceaucescu, vůdce této země. Čirou náhodou se na ní šklebil i ze stránek jejího časopisu _The Economist._

Kdysi přemýšlela, že by mohla vystudovat i ekonomiku, ale předplatné ekonomického časopisu bylo to jediné, co jí z toho nápadu zůstalo. Nešlo jí to, nejspíš proto, že až příliš mnoho času na Londýnské ekonomické škole strávila touláním se po nočních ulicích a pitím krve. To bylo ještě předtím, než si uvědomila, že jestli bude chtít opravdu něco pořádně studovat, bude se muset lidské krve vzdát.

Z časopisu (a podle toho portrétu na zdi) se dovtípila, že této zemi stále vládne komunismus svou železnou rukou, dokonce ještě v létě 1989, a zdálo se, že jeho panování přetrvá i v dalším století. Ale to všechno pro ni téměř nic neznamenalo. Nikdy jí nezajímala rumunská politika. Hrad, na kterém bydlela třicet let, byl příliš izolovaný. Když ho nadobro opustila, snažila se na svou rodnou zemi zapomenout a velmi rychle zjistila, že Západ skýtá téměř nekonečné možnosti pro upíra, který se snaží nalézt své lepší já.

Všechno, po čem momentálně toužila, bylo dokončit studium a získat zaměstnání ve výzkumu – Švýcarsko nebo Kalifornie by pro ni bylo akorát. Dokázala se cele odvrátit od světa politiky a čarodějů a upírů ve prospěch království fyzikálních částic.

A to ji přivedlo zpět k obavám, které ji právě teď nutily popocházet nepokojně po místnosti. Na provedení výpočtů z dat získaných v jeskyních nezbytně potřebovala ničím nerušené léto. Profesor Gamberi, vedoucí jejího výzkumu na universitě, jí moc nevěřil a dal jí jasně najevo, že bude muset dělat dvakrát tolik jako ostatní, bude-li chtít studium úspěšně dokončit. Možná že nedůvěřoval ženám, možná že jen nedůvěřoval tomu až okatě kladnému doporučení od profesora Mannheima ze Stuttgartu (který se jí chtěl jenom zbavit dřív, než si s ní ušije pořádný skandál). Nemohli si dovolit práci teď v létě přerušovat a pokud budou někteří ze studentů zraněni nebo bude poškozeno jejich vybavení, mohl by celý projekt být zastaven.

Ten anglický čaroděj Lupeni věděl, že se dnešní noc bude něco v jeskyních dít, a rozhodně se to nebude týkat ani můr ani netopýrů. Podle toho, jak okamžitě poznal, co zaútočilo na Mika tenkrát v květnu, usoudila, že o úplňku budou zřejmě vlkodlaci volně pobíhat po celém táboře. Odjakživa se bála těch obludných psů, k čemuž ji pravděpodobně přivedlo těch třicet let na hradě, kdy každý úplněk byla nucena naslouchat hrozivě hlasitému vytí. Sama sebe překvapila, když odehnala ty dva vlky, kteří útočili na Mika. A věřila si, že by to mohla dokázat znovu, pokud jich tam nebude moc. Otřásla se ale, když si uvědomila, že vlkodlaci v těchto horách většinou běhají ve smečkách.

Něco jí napadlo. Na odhánění vlkodlaků existují kouzla a ona stále má svou hůlku. Několik let ji sice nepoužívala, ale narazila na ni náhodou, když hledala tu knihu o zoologii, o kterou požádal Mike. S hůlkou by mohla…

Na co to proboha myslí? Chce jít snad zpátky do tábora?

Vypadalo to, že je to jediná cesta, jak ochránit přístroje. Představa hordy vlkodlaků prohánějících se po jeskyni jí najednou rozčílila. Proč by to dělali, netušila. Nemají rozum, jsou to jenom divoká zvířata. Vzpomněla si na vytí, které o úplňku obklopovalo celý hrad a které zahánělo mladší upíry do úkrytů, zatímco ve starších vzbuzovalo záchvaty pohrdavého smíchu. Kdopak by hledal v chování hordy divokých psů nějaký smysl?

Ještě než se vědomě rozhodla, věděla, že půjde zpátky. Rychle prohrabala ostatním batohy a hledala klíčky od džípu, ale marně. Mike, který trpěl dojmem, že jako Američan má nezpochybnitelné právo vždy řídit, je zřejmě měl stále u sebe. Ale netopýrovi nebude cesta z Rosu zpět do tábora trvat příliš dlouho, i když bude únavná, protože slunce ještě nezapadlo. Hůlku sice několik let nepoužila, ale bylo tu pár věcí, které si stále trénovala. Létání v podobě netopýra bylo příliš užitečné, než aby se ho jen tak vzdala.

Setká se s Lupenim, když se teď vrátí? pomyslela si, když hledala tužku a papír pro napsání vzkazu. Zůstával pro ní záhadou – nebyl to žádný hippie ani botanik a už vůbec ne cizí čaroděj na prázdninách. Proč tu je? Proč zabíjí upíry? Chladnokrevnost, se kterou se zbavil Emila, napovídala, že už jich předtím zabil víc.

Odvážný křižák z Anglie, který si chce vydobýt slávu zabíjením upírů? To ne. Zlatovlas – pokud to bylo jeho pravé jméno – byl perfektním příkladem toho, jak lidé usilují získat uznání právě tímto způsobem. Ale Lupeni byl až příliš chytrý, až příliš inteligentní, než aby tu byl jen kvůli slávě.

Žije tu v exilu? Spáchal nějaký zločin? To asi ne, i když cosi podobného se kolem něj vznášelo ve vzduchu. Vycítila z něj křehkost; pod maskou ocelového klidu schovával temné tajemství.

Když už jsme u toho, i ona měla co schovávat…

Posadila se na kraj postele s tužkou a papírem v ruce, ale nenapadl jí jediný rozumný vzkaz. Místo toho myslela – zabíjí upíry, a kdyby věděl, kým jsi, budeš další na řadě.

Legrační bylo, že by jí vůbec nevadilo, kdyby Lupeni odehnal z hor jiné upíry, jako třeba Cuzu, například. Zachvěla se při vzpomínce na jejich poslední setkání. Nechtěla s nimi mít nic společného, chtěla utéct pryč z hor, které až příliš dobře znala, pryč od své minulosti.

Rozuměl by tomu Lupeni? Uvěřil by, že upír se může postavit proti své přirozenosti? Ne. Jistě že neuvěřil.

Zaklela. Psaní vzkazu začínalo být trochu moc dlouhé a jeden z ostatních studentů by se mohl každou chvíli vrátit, aby ji zkontroloval. Soustředila se a dokončila vzkaz, ve kterém vysvětlila, že nechala v táboře jeden ze svých notebooků a objevila někoho, kdo ji nahoru sveze. Vrátí se ráno. Pokud si bude pamatovat pár ochranných kouzel, možná se vrátí i dříve. Ostatní nejspíš stejně zjistí, že je pryč, až když už bude tma.

Jestli v táboře potká Lupeniho, nějak to s ním vyřídí. Je čaroděj, měl by chápat, že je schopná se před vlkodlaky ochránit.

Kdy naposledy vlastně mluvila s živým čarodějem? Bylo to opravdu těch padesát let? Když tenkrát opustila hory, bála se přiblížit k jakémukoliv čaroději nebo čarodějce v obavě, že by objevili její tajemství.

A Lupeni zabíjel upíry.

Snažila se na to nemyslet a místo toho vzpomínala na to, když přišel ošetřit Mikovi ruku, nebo na tu váhavou konverzaci o řecké poezii a všech těch dalších věcech. On byl zvláštní, ale ne úplně jako Odysseus; neměl v sobě tu tvrdost a nevypočitatelnost muže z Ithaky.

Ale možná Lupeni nebyl úplně vedle, když jí přirovnal ke Kalypsó, nymfě, která Odyssea z lásky věznila a chtěla ho učinit nesmrtelným, aby s ní mohl zůstat navždy. Stejně dobře by tak mohl popsat i upíra. Ale upíři nikdy nemilují nikoho kromě své příští oběti.

Lamie se postavila, položila vzkaz na postel a pokusila se soustředit na úkol, který ji čekal. Přístroje v jeskyni vyžadovaly ochranu a to byl přesně účel její cesty.

„Fakt jsi přišla o pár skvělých věcí," vybuchl Mike, který náhle rozrazil dveře. V šeru, které panovalo uvnitř pokoje, zakopl o jeden z batohů, ale nepřestával cosi drmolit, dokud nenašel svůj vlastní a nezačal se v něm přehrabovat.

„Ta stará ženská nám předpověděla budoucnost a vypadá to, že Vijay dostane Nobelovku nebo tak něco. A poslouchej tohle – budu mít problémy s vysokým, tmavým cizincem. Věřila bys tomu? Pokaždé vyprávějí úplně stejné historky. To myslela asi profesora Luku, když se mě snažil vyhodit ze zkoušky z kvantové teorie polí."

Mike si sundal velmi zablácenou košili a za neustálého mluvení se snažil nasoukat se do čisté.

„A mají tam tu soutěž v chytání ovcí. Přihlásil jsem se, protože Taofang tvrdil, že bych to neuměl. Vypadalo to jednoduše – stály v malé ohradě – ale, ty vole…asi jsem trochu přebral. Já nevim, ale ty svině běhaj pěkně rychle. Pastýř by ze mě asi nebyl. Napálil jsem to rovnou do bláta, když jsem tu pitomou ovci…"

Celou dobu mluvil s prázdným pokojem, a teď konečně si to uvědomil.

„Lamie? Jsi tu?" Mike prošel celý pokoj, jako by se Lamie mohla schovávat za nábytkem nebo za těmi závěsy na oknech. Když si všiml, že je koupelna zavřená (byl to nejlepší pokoj v hostinci s vlastní koupelnou), zaklepal na dveře a zakřičel: „Hej, jsi v pořádku?"

Když jeho bušení a křik nepřinesly žádnou odpověď, popadl kliku a vrazil do dveří, které však byly nezamčené.

„Co tady sakra…," Mike strnul beze slova uprostřed pohybu. V malé, prázdné koupelně se nedalo nikam schovat. Zvuky slavnosti sem doléhaly skrz malé okénko nad staromódní vanou na nožičkách ve tvaru pařátů.

No, oknem asi nevyletěla. Se zaklením se Mike vypotácel zpátky do pokoje a hrubě roztáhl závěsy. Ničemu nerozuměl a to ho přivádělo k šílenství.

Vzkaz od Lamie, který našel později, ho nijak neuklidnil.

„Je praštěná," zamumlal, když papír zmačkal a odhodil přes celý pokoj. „Vlci, pavouci, netopýři. Bláznivá země." Zazvonil v kapse klíči od džípu.

„Vypadá to, že jí budu muset zachránit…"

-

Jedním rychlým pohledem na západ a druhým na východ Remus zjistil, že mu zbývá ani ne dvacet minut lidské podoby. Ráno sledoval mudlovské studenty, jak odjíždějí ve svém autě, a věděl, že mají ve městě rezervovaný pokoj, ale přesto se rozhodl, že se okolo tábora ještě naposledy proletí, aby se ujistil, že je prázdný.

Byl si tak jistý tím, že tam nikdo nebude, že si jí nevšiml, dokud se nepohnula. Zastavit koště najednou v letu je ovšem nemožné, a tak zavířil ve vzduchu a vrhl se k zemi v manévru, který by jistě býval ohromil i samotného Jamese. Zahrabal koště do hromady listí pro případ, že by tu byli mudlové, a spěchal do tábora.

„Lamie!" zavolal a doběhl k ní, když zrovna seděla u jednoho z počítačů v pavilónu. Ostatní stroje byly stále zabalené v igelitu, ale tenhle byl cele vybalený a ona u něj seděla s velkým notebookem a hromadou tužek a propisek a očividně se chystala strávit tu noc.

„Lupeni," odpověděla klidně, aniž zvedla hlavu.

„Ale tos neměla… není to bezpečné…"

„Jsou tu vlkodlaci, že?" Vypadala potěšeně, když sebou trhnul, a ukázala mu sedm palců dlouhou hůlku z cesmíny a dračí blány, ležící na hromadě mezi ostatními pomůckami. „Vyrostla jsem tady v kopcích. Opravdu nepotřebuji, aby mě anglický čaroděj poučoval o těch zrůdách."

„Ale," neměl čas na vysvětlování. „Jsem tu na stopě vlkodlaka," vydechl namáhavě. „Ví, že po něm jdu, a pohrozil, že zaútočí na studenty u jeskyní. Když je člověk, není moc dobrý čaroděj, ale jako vlk…"

„Řekla bych, že se o místní příšery staráš trochu moc," odpověděla Lamie studeně. „V Rumunsku žijí upíři a vlkodlaci již tisíce let, a ty, čaroděj z ciziny, ses rozhodl nás jich zbavit?"

„Ne, to vůbec není takhle," zvolal Remus, jakékoliv složitější věty v tuto chvíli byly už mimo jeho schopnosti. „Opravdu, buď opatrná! Musím už jít," dokončil, otočil se a běžel ke svému koštěti, protože už začínal cítit známou bolest v kostech, která signalizovala blížící se proměnu.

Když Remus zmizel, kdesi opodál zašustilo listí a ozval se čísi dušený hlas. Dvě postavy celou scénu s velkým zájmem pozorovaly. Cuza přitiskl ruku Vladovi na ústa, když viděl, že Lamie zvedá hlavu a poslouchá, a vytáhl z kapsy dýku a vtiskl ji vlkodlakovi do ruky.

Vlad vypadal zmateně, ale rychle pochopil, když Cuza ukázal na sedící studentku. Rychlým skokem se jí dostal za záda a přitiskl jí nůž na krk.

Lamie zaječela.

Remus, který se ještě nestačil vzdálit ani na deset yardů, provedl další ze sestupných manévrů hodných Chytače, ovšem tentokrát při tom zavadil nohou o větev stromu a dopadl na hlavu. Má ještě jít zpátky? Vlkodlak na ní určitě zaútočit nemohl, protože on sám byl ještě v lidské podobě. Možná upír. Tato poslední myšlenka ho přiměla jednat. Přísahala mu, že ví, jak zahánět vlkodlaky, ale jestli to je upír, Náměsíčník může pomoci.

Jak se otočil a vyrazil zpět k táboru, zachytilo Rema světlo vycházejícího Měsíce dřív, než si stačil sundat oblečení.

Pět velkých skoků stačilo šedému vlkovi k tomu, aby se dostal do tábora, a první věc, kterou uviděl, byl Vlad.

Náměsíčník se schoval za trsem vysoké trávy a pozoroval svého nepřítele. Rozum ho již opustil a on se nedivil, co mohlo způsobit ten křik před pár minutami, ale nad Vladovým chováním se mu zježila srst. Černý vlk obcházel okolo Lamie, vrčel, ovšem neútočil, i když nedržela hůlku. Čelisti měl pootevřené a občas se olízl ve výrazu odporu či dokonce strachu.

Tady nepůsobil oměj – Náměsíčník mnohokrát učil Siria i Jamese, jak ho s tou rostlinou odehnat. Jeho instinkty ho teď nutily na člověka zaútočit, ale opatrnost ho držela zpátky – na Vlada muselo působit mocné kouzlo, když se choval takto.

Na svou otázku nedostal žádnou odpověď. Jak ležel s tichým vrčením schovaný v podrostu, zaskřípěly pneumatiky, zaúpěly brzdy a do tábora se vřítilo mudlovské auto. Muž, který z něj vyskočil, vypadal vskutku chutně, a Náměsíčník s Vladem, poté, co se na vteřinu zastavili, aby na sebe zavrčeli, se na něj společně vrhli.

„Pomoc!" zaburácel Mike a tiskl se k mříži motoru, když do něj Vlad strčil ohromnou tlapou. „Lamie! Proč jsi sem chodila?" křičel vyčítavě a jen tak tak se vyhnul klapajícím čelistem.

Lamie rychle přemýšlela, popadla hůlku s natáhla ji před sebe. Bylo to strašně dávno, kdy musela naposledy odhánět vlkodlaky, kteří útočili na lidi. I když vlkodlaci dokázali zabít upíra a často k tomu i docházelo, Nemrtví nepatřili zrovna k jejich oblíbené kořisti, a stačilo je jen vyděsit nebo poranit, a vlkodlaci většinou z boje ustoupili. Přimět je upustit od záměru napadnout živého člověka bylo ovšem mnohem složitější.

Nakonec se vzdala myšlenky na nějaké speciální kouzlo a začala vrhat koule zeleného ohně. První střela zasáhla černého vlka do zadku, dřepl si na zadní, načež se svalil do trávy a kňučel.

Šedý byl chytřejší. V jeho očích se blýskala chladně kalkulující inteligence, jak uhýbal před každou střelou a ustupoval při tom, až se dostal za Mika a povalil Američana na zem.

Naštěstí jí v té chvíli pomohl druhý vlk. Když překonal prvotní šok z bolesti a ohně, skočil černý vlk na šedého a zakousl se mu tesáky do krku. V té chvíli mohla Lamie poslat plamenné střely na oba najednou, spálila černému čenich a šedému vousy. Zakvičeli, tlapami si otírali hlavy a čenichy ryli do země. Řekla si, že tentokrát jí už snad dají pokoj, a chtěla zkontrolovat Mika, když tu se vlci – napůl oslepení ohněm a ve snaze najít chlad a stín – v honičce vrhli do jeskyně se všemi přístroji. Tohle byl přesně ten důvod, proč se sem dnešní noc vrátila. Nechala svého přítele, krvácejícího a možná i pokousaného, ležet v prachu, a s připravenou hůlkou vběhla do jeskyně, kde zmizela zvířata.

Vlkodlaci už nemohli způsobit větší škodu, ani kdyby se o to snažili – a oni se možná opravdu snažili. Neznala myšlenkové pochody vlkodlaků a stále byla ohromená inteligencí toho velkého šedohnědého zvířete, které uskakovalo před jejími střelami, jako by to byla nějaká zvláštní hra na babu. Rychle začala kontrolovat vybavení – nejvíce poškozené byly gumové kabely od nádrží s argonem, z prokousaných děr teď do vzduchu unikal plyn. Sensory nedostatku kyslíku v celé jeskyni zvonily, žádný div, že před tím pronikavým zvukem vlci utekli.

Argon je neškodný, inertní plyn kromě situace, kdy začne nahrazovat kyslík v uzavřeném prostoru. Lidé ani zvířata nedostatek kyslíku nepociťují, pokud ho nedoprovází přemíra kysličníku uhličitého, a tak mohou dýchat čistý argon, aniž by to doprovázely potíže s dýcháním nebo bolesti, až najednou upadnou do bezvědomí a zemřou. Kvůli tomu musely být v jeskyni kyslíkové sensory, pro případ, že by hladina argonu dosáhla kritické hranice. Všichni byli poučeni, že v takové situaci mají okamžitě z jeskyně vyběhnout a nevracet se, dokud sensory nepřestanou pípat. Naštěstí, Lamie nebyla živá. Ostré zvonění sensorů ji silně rozčilovalo, ale nemohla je vypnout, protože nevěděla, jak by jinak mohla zjistit, že je prostředí jeskyně již bezpečné pro další dýchající tvory.

Nacpala si do uší vatové tampóny a vrhla se do práce – vypnula plynové nádrže, našla rozkousané kabely a hrabala se v dosud nerozdělaných lepenkových krabicích, roztahaných po jeskyni, kde byly uloženy náhradní. Vlkodlaka snad nedostatek kyslíku zabije? pomyslela si matně, když jí do uší skrz vatu pronikaly i hlubší zvuky vlčího vytí. Se zacpanýma ušima jen těžko odhadovala jeho směr, zvířata se mohla nenávratně ztratit hluboko v nezmapovaných prostorách jeskyně. Anebo možná se argon tak daleko skrz malé průchody ani nedostane – a vzhledem k tomu, že kyslík již padesát let nepotřebovala, vyzkoušet to nemohla.

Lupeni na mě bude pyšný, jestli ti vlkodlaci chcípnou, napadlo ji náhle, ale pak se rychle vrátila k práci. Nahradit plynové kabely bylo snadné, ale pak musela nastartovat všechny počítače, které byly během jejich výletu do vesnice vypnuté, aby mohla zkontrolovat tlak argonu ve všech šest krát tři krát tři stopy velkých nádržích, shromážděných uprostřed jeskyně. Nevěděla jistě, ze kterých nádrží, pokud vůbec, se ztratil plyn, a musela nalézt všechna místa úniku argonu, nejen díry v kabelech.

Jestli se vrátí z vesnice a najdou ji tady se spuštěným alarmem… no, možná lepší se přiznat, že je upír, než být znovu vyhozena ze školy. Tohle byl již její čtvrtý pokus získat PhD, a musela by se vrátit až na samý začátek prvního ročníku na universitě, aby si získala v oboru respekt a mohla se znovu přihlásit do programu. Ostatní doktorandi fyziky ji přijali, což je mnohem víc, než se dalo říct o jejím prvním roce mezi psychology.

I když „přijali" bylo až příliš silné slovo. Doktorandi tiše tolerovali její přítomnost na seminářích, kde nikdo nepromluvil jinak než v rovnicích, kde se nic nejedlo a za největší výkon se považovalo nazvat svého kolegu blbcem a nerozčílit se, pokud to samé udělal on vám.

Skvělé studijní prostředí pro upíra.

Ale také důvod, kvůli kterému se „tvrdé" vědě tak dlouho vyhýbala – bála se definitivního zjištění, že jí už nezbývá nic z člověka. Poté co zavrhla chladnou, nemilosrdnou a pomlouvačnou společnost Nemrtvých, doufala, že sama v sobě nalezne něco, co jí znovu přivede k lidem, co jí vrátí schopnost cítit, co jí vrátí teplo. Nenašla to v psychologii, kde o ní její studentští kolegové vedli nekonečné diskuse – Anorexie? Deprese? Disociativní osobnost? – ani v sociologii nebo v ekonomii, kdy propadla zoufalství z nedostatku inspirace a znovu podlehla vábení lidské krve. Ať v tom byl nějaký skandál nebo prostá nuda, pokaždé odešla a našla si jinou školu, ve které mohla vždy ukázat jen své poslední diplomy, aby zakryla, že její vlastní minulost se táhne mnohá desetiletí nazpět.

Mike, Vijay a Taofang se jí nikdy neptali, proč nejí. Byli ohromení nedostatkem emocí, který vykazovala dokonce i když profesoři odmítli přijmout její práce, a příliš zahanbeni jejími znalostmi devíti jazyků, než aby se vyptávali, kde k nim přišla. Dokud si věděla rady s Maxwellovou rovnicí a dokázala spájet rozdrcený elektrický obvod, byla jejich člověk.

A tak se teď chtěla konečně předvést. Argonové nádrže byly brzy utěsněné a znovu naplněné, vykazovaly stabilizovaný tlak a poslušně registrovaly rozsah kmitání neutrin. Jen zaznamenávání údajů probíhalo až moc hlučně – že by vlci protrhli i kryt?

Odhrnula stranou zbytky igelitu, který tam natáhli jako ochranu před „netopýřím trusem" a zkontrolovala kovové pláty obklopující plynové nádrže. A našla co hledala - některé pláty byly uvolněné a chvíli s nimi zápasila – jejich váha a velikost vyžadovaly paže dvou i tří lidí a jí trvalo pár hodin, než je dala zpět na místo, kam patřily.

Ještě jednou si prohlédla všechny kabely s plynem, elektrické kabely, všechno, o co by zvíře mohlo zavadit nebo co by mohlo prokousat. Kabely jednoho z osciloskopů byly odpojené, to zvládla lehce… Když potom všechny přístroje zapnula, aby se ujistila, že vše funguje, pronikavý pískot kyslíkových sensorů v okamžiku utichl.

Vydechla si a vyndala si z uší vatu. Teď už se nemusela bát, že někdo přijde, a všechno, co dokázala odzkoušet, perfektně fungovalo.

Ale potom zaslechla jiný zvuk; vzdálené zavytí a skřípot drápů hrabajících kamenitou zem. Takže vlkodlaci ještě žili, minimálně jeden z nich – a pohledem z jeskyně zjistila, že měsíc se již blíží k obzoru.

Z jedné z úzkých chodeb jeskyně se vynořil ten černý, se spáleným zadkem a s krví odkapávající z čelistí a z tlap. Namířila na něj hůlkou a zablokovala mu cestu ven dřív, než se mohl přiblížit k přístrojům. Nechtěla, aby se rozeběhl, musel jí pomalu následovat přes dráty až k východu…

Znovu si s velkou úlevou oddechla, protože plyn proudil v nádržích jak měl a osciloskopy blikaly, a jen matně si uvědomovala děsivě vítězoslavného zavytí, po kterém následoval zvuk kroků v listí. Lidských kroků, takže vlk se již proměnil. Teprve když podruhé a potřetí zkontrolovala všechny kabely, vzpomněla si náhle na Mika.

Byl její kolega celou noc venku? Jestli ho pokousali vlkodlaci, nevadilo to – mudlové na vlkodlačí kousnutí umírají. Ale i tak ho tam nemohla nechat jen tak ležet. Opatrně opustila jeskyni a ve slabém světle zapadajícího Měsíce spatřila Mikovo bledé tělo, ležící bezvládně stále vedle džípu.

Něco tu nebylo v pořádku. Měsíc byl ještě na obloze, takže vlk ještě svou lidskou podobu nabýt nemohl, ale jak se mohl člověk, jehož kroky šustící v listí zaslechla, přiblížit tak blízko k vlkodlakovi, aniž by byl býval napaden? A proč by zvíře ignorovalo člověka, naprosto jedlého, i kdyby byl mrtvý?

Mike nebyl mrtvý, jak zjistila, když se k němu přiblížila a vzala do ruky jeho paži, studenou a pokrytou krví. Kousl ho upír. Zase.

-

Hluboko v Petrosnových jeskyních, v místě zborceného stropu, Náměsíčník vztekle zavrčel, když zaslechl Vladovo triumfální zvolání, oznamující vládu nad teritoriem. Honili se a bojovali celou noc, ale protože Náměsíčník tu byl jen jednou – a to jen v jedné z chodeb a pod vlivem Vlkodlačího lektvaru – vyšel z toho mnohem hůř. Byl ztracen ve spleti nerovných chodeb a neměl ani tušení, jak se dostat ven, kromě toho, že by se prohrabal závalem, který sám způsobil před dvěma měsíci. Pohmožděné a potrhané svaly protestovaly při sebemenším pohybu a vysílaly neustálé signály bolesti, která předčila tu, jež přicházela s úsvitem.

Poté, co se proměnil, ležel Remus dlouhou dobu bez pohnutí. Bez drápů se mu špatně hrabalo a jako zvíře byl větší a silnější. A co víc – jeho lidské já začalo propadat panice, kterou zvíře neznalo – jak dlouho tu přežije, ztracený v jeskyni bez vody? Zná alespoň směr, kterým se dostat ven?

Vzpomněl si, co tu našel minule – kostru, lidskou kostru. Omylem se ve tmě vplazil rovnou na ní, cítil pod rukama oblouk žeber, vyčnívající čelisti, zbytky hnijícího masa.

Byl Sirius už mrtev? Odevzdali už jeho kosti vlnám daleko od skotského pobřeží … nebo jeho tělo jen spálili, jako se pálila těla lůzy z obavy před rozšířením nemocí? Removi byla náhle zima, příliš zima, než aby se mohl pohnout, jeho prsty se proměnily v led, slzy v očích zamrzly na řasách do ledových kuliček. Napadlo ho, jestli by mu kostra nejlepšího přítele připadala povědomá a známá, nebo jestli je to jen obyčejná kupa kostí.

Jako odpověď na jeho myšlenky se z temnoty vynořila tvář, zírající do té jeho. Zbývalo na ní ještě dost masa, aby vypadala jako živá, ale ostře vystupující kosti a šlachy jí dodaly příliš odpudivý vzhled, než aby v ní bylo možno rozeznat podobu smějícího se chlapce, který býval Siriem Blackem. „Skoro jsem je dostal oba," zasyčelo to hlubokým hlasem. Oči byly vpadlé, skrývající nekonečnou hlubinu, jako oči upíra. „Severus – pořád za mnou slídil – tušil jsem, že bude jednou nebezpečný. Byl dost krutý a měl v sobě dost zloby, ale odmítl se k nám přidat. A Potter…" Tvář se zkroutila do nenávistného šklebu. „Perfektní Prefekt Potter. Nechtěl jsem ho zabít, to ne – ale kdyby ho načapali při proměně…" Mávl rukou kamsi do dálky, jako by tam bylo filmové plátno.

Remus tam spatřil Jamese, kterak zahanbeně, se skloněnou hlavou, když jeho hůlka byla rozlomena vedví, odchází pryč a snaží se zadržovat slzy, protože je teprve třetím studentem za padesát let, který byl vyloučen z Bradavic.

-

Nahoře v jeskyni Mike pokojně odpočíval Lamii u nohou, zatímco sbírala a analyzovala údaje. Už se neodvážila pustit ho z očí, protože myšlenka na upíra Mika – i když jako mudla by se stal tím druhem upírů, kteří se bojí slunce, neumí létat a jsou hodní akorát soucitu – nebyla nijak příjemná. Alespoň to vypadalo, že ho nepokousali vlkodlaci, i když hlubokých škrábanců měl dostatek. Možná ten pach čerstvé krve přilákal upíra, který napřed olizoval čerstvé rány, než mu sám jednu způsobil, na opačné straně, než to udělal ten první upír, který se na nešťastném americkém fyzikovi krmil.

Pokud, pomyslela si znepokojeně, tu ten upír nebyl celou noc, aby tu na něco čekal nebo něco hlídal, a z Mika si udělal jen příjemnou půlnoční svačinku. Kroky, které slyšela těsně předtím, než měsíc zapadl, musely patřit tomuto upírovi, což vysvětlovalo, proč na něj nezaútočil vlkodlak… a ona znala jediného upíra, který se odvážil lovit za úplňku. Byl to ten stejný upír, který tu již jednou byl a který se jen tak lehce nevzdá myšlenky, že ji dostane zpátky. Který dokáže klesnout i tak hluboko, že se spolčuje se psy, jen aby dosáhl svého.

Cuza.

Tok jejích myšlenek se náhle zastavil, když mdlé zvuky vytí a kňučení vycházející z jeskyně najednou plynule přešly do zřetelných anglických slov. Napřed si myslela, že je to Vijay – to by jí ještě chybělo, dva pokousaní mudlové během jedné noci – ale přízvuk k němu úplně neseděl, a po pár větách měla jasno.

„Ne!" volal hlas, plný bolesti, která byla nepochopitelná pro někoho, kdo padesát let téměř necítil žádné emoce. „Neudělal to schválně… Neudělal to…"

Lamiina tvář zdrsněla. Takže Lupeni se během honu na vlkodlaka ztratil v jeskyních. Proto se ven dostal jen jeden. Nenáviděla Cuzu a bála se ho, stejně jako se bála vlkodlaků, ale myšlenka na potrhlého Angličana, číhajícího na svou kořist jako nějaká čarodějnická forma kapitána Ahaba, jí znepokojovala ještě víc. Snažil se uniknout vlastní temné minulosti tím, že lovil příšery? To už by bylo trochu moc.

Měla dobrý důvod, aby ho tam nechala umřít, ale výkřiky byly stále naléhavější a cuchaly jí nervy, když už nemohly působit na její srdce. Jestliže jsou přístroje v pořádku a Mike vypadá klidně, mohla by se jen podívat kousek dál za vchod, co se tam děje.

-

„Náměsíčníku, kamaráde." Slova patřila Siriovi, ale ten tvrdý zlý hlas ne, a ruka, která se vynořila, aby chytla Rema za rameno, byla jen kostnatým pařátem.

Remus byl ochromený chladem, takže ji necítil, stejně jako necítil mrazivé slzy stékající mu po obličeji, pokud se nedotkly spálenin, způsobených Lamiinými ohnivými střelami.

„I kdybys řekl, že se k nám nepřidáš, neutečeš tomu, co jseš," pokračoval démon – Sirius a jeho ruka se natahovala, jako by byla z gumy, jak se Remus snažil odtáhnout. „Patříš k temné straně, starouši, a chtěl jsi zabít Severa ještě víc než já. Já věděl, že se mi jednou budeš hodit."

Tady to zmlklo a zvrátilo to se smíchem hlavu dozadu, takže byly vidět žlutavé zuby. „Nemyslel sis snad, blázne, že jsem tvůj _přítel_?"

Remus si přitiskl ruce na oči, ale obraz před nimi zůstával dál a jeho výkřik „Ne!" mu ze rtů vyšel jen jako šepot.

Dotek, který potom ucítil na tváři, byl teplý a něžný jako tlapka kotěte.

„Tohle místo je plné mozkomorů, Lupeni," informovala ho stroze Lamie. „Nemůžu je odehnat, ale tebe můžu vytáhnout ven."

Slova mu nedávala moc smysl, ale nebránil se, když ho uchopila za zápěstí a začala ho tahat ven úzkým průchodem. Jeho zamlžený rozum nechápal, jestli je ona jen pokračováním jeho vize, jestli je Patronem nebo skutečnou osobou, nevěděl ani, jestli se opravdu hýbe, nebo jestli ještě pořád leží v jeskyni a čeká na smrt.

Když dosáhli hlavní jeskyně, Lamie ho pustila a on se zhroutil na zem. Rozhlédla se a viděla jen Mika v bezvědomí (tentokrát bude nepoužitelný několik dnů).

Strávil Lupeni noc v jeskyni? Napadli ho vlkodlaci? Idiot, zamumlala, když ho chytla v podpaží a přinutila ho vstát. „Nemůžeš tu takhle sedět, za chvíli se všichni vrátí. Běž tudy – a nezakopni o kabely. Trvalo mi celou noc, než jsem je dala do pořádku, když se sem předtím dostali ti vlkodlaci. Měla jsem tě nechat, ať je zabiješ…"

Když mu jednu ruku obtočila kolem pasu a vedla ho mezi hromadami přístrojů k východu z jeskyně, cosi ji přinutilo zarazit se uprostřed věty. Krev z hlubokých bodných ran jí smáčela košili – jeho krev, a nebyla tak docela lidská.

Když se vypotáceli ven do husté mlhy, která zřejmě padla za úsvitu, jak se na horách stávalo často, vkradlo se jí do mysli poznání. Lupeni nebyl napaden vlkodlaky. On byl vlkodlak, ten šedý, ten s inteligentní jiskrou ve žlutých očích.

Věděl toho tolik o vlkodlacích, protože byl jedním z nich. Tohle uvědomění ji zmátlo ještě víc a náhle pocítila bláznivé nutkání k smíchu. Vlkodlaci patřili k nejnižší třídě Temných tvorů – smrtelní, nevzdělaní, nevypočitatelní a divocí, se zvířecí plachostí před lidmi kromě jediné noci v měsíci, kdy je trhali na kusy. Těch pár setkání s „psy", které prodělala, se ovšem nedalo s tímhle sebevědomým, vzdělaným anglickým čarodějem srovnávat.

Byl na lovu, hádala. Možná že lovil vlkodlaky stejně jako zabíjel upíry. Určitě se s nimi nespolčoval, protože před nimi přišel studenty varovat, což byla vůči jeho příbuzným jasná zrada. To by vysvětlovalo, proč se nemohl vrátit do své rodné země, jedna taková neopatrná noc ho vyhnala do exilu.

Nesouvisle mumlal, něco o tom že to myslí vážně, a trhal sebou jako by zápasil s neviditelným protivníkem. Popohnala sebe i jeho dolů po cestě a dál skrz mlhu.

„Dělej," naléhala a nebyla si vůbec jistá, proč zachraňuje někoho, kdo by měl být jejím nepřítelem. Vysoko nad jejich hlavami se mezi protrhávajícími se oblaky míhaly sluneční paprsky a poslední červeň úsvitu bledla. Kolem nich ale mezi stromy vířila hustá mlha a odhalovala jen nejbližší části cesty.

Nepárala se s ním, nutila ho k chůzi, i když to vypadalo, že je příliš slabý, než aby šel dál, a skoro ji nevnímal. Pod mrazivě studenou kůží její prsty cítily život, byl živý jako kterýkoliv lidský tvor. Ale v jeho žilách proudila vlkodlačí krev. Záleželo na tom? Lidské krve se přece už vzdala.

Lamie zápasila sama se sebou. Prastarý strach z vlkodlaků, neustálá blízkost lidské krve a touha uniknout vlastní minulosti se tu střetly a zanechaly ji zmatenou a dezorientovanou, jako by se lidské krve znovu napila. Umyje ho, obleče a pošle pryč, než se to celé ještě víc zkomplikuje.

Když dorazili do tábora, dotáhla ho k dřevěné nádrži se zelenou hadicí, která ležela svinutá vedle. Otevřela kohoutek naplno a pustila na něj plný proud studené vody, takže smyla všechnu krev a špínu a dlouhý šrám na jeho prsou začal znovu krvácet. Stál tam a nevydal žádný zvuk, a když se dostala k obličeji, byla o něco šetrnější, zeslabila proud vody a prsty jemně odstranila vrstvu bahna a slz.

„Kde máš šaty? Hůlku? Koště?" zeptala se a namířila hadici nahoru, aby mu propláchla vlasy.

Zavrtěl hlavou na znamení, že si to nepamatuje, nebo že možná ani nerozumí, co mu říká.

Lamie si povzdychla a popuzeně se na něj podívala. Nahý, krvácející muž by přece měl být splněním všech upírčiných přání, ale jeho krev byla asi tak lákavá jako konzerva psího žrádla.

„Dělej," řekla hrubě. „Můžeš zůstat u mě ve stanu, než se vzpamatuješ. Nechci tohle vysvětlovat mudlům."

Znovu ho donutila k pohybu a nechala ho před vchodem do stanu, kde zůstal stát, kymácel se a nekontrolovaně se třásl. Když položila přes podlahu igelit, aby tam všechno nepotřísnil krví, vtáhla ho dovnitř a slíbila, že mu půjčí nějaké oblečení od Vijaye.

Remus drkotal zuby a mluvení ho stálo veliké úsilí. „Kdybys měla… nějakou čokoládu," povedlo se mu říct, „mozkomoři…"

„Ach tak, tak to je ten problém?" zvolala překvapeně. „Já zapomněla…"

Aniž tu myšlenku dokončila, zmizela a vrátila se o pět minut později s nějakými šaty, dekou, obvazy a tyčinkou hořké čokolády Cadbury z Taofangova stanu. Čínský student měl utajovanou vášeň pro západní zboží včetně čokoládových tyčinek, které mu posílal bratranec z Kanady.

Remus seděl strnule sám ve stanu a třásl se. Z cesty od jeskyně si nepamatoval skoro nic. Pod útokem divokého mozkomora se jeho mysl ztratila ve vzdálené a děsuplné krajině, mučená Siriovým známým smíchem.

Někdo ho stáhl zpět a přinutil jít ve chvíli, kdy věděl, že už k tomu nemá sílu. Kdosi ho vedl dolů po cestě a silnýma rukama chránil před pádem. Venku před jeskyní na něj dopadla mlha, stejná jako v místě, kde se rozléhal Siriův drsný a krutý smích a kde téměř slyšel Voldemortův křik.

S každým krokem se odtamtud vzdaloval. V okamžiku, kdy vyšel z lesa, již věděl, kde je. Z mlhy se vynořily stany studentů jako součást něčeho, co již pokládal za reálný svět. Znal toho, kdo ho držel, kdo ho vytáhl z jeskyně, než se stačil v přítomnosti mozkomorů ponořit do šílenství.

Lamie. Musí to být mocná čarodějka, když zahnala ty strašné tvory bez duše.

Když se vymanil ze studeného stisku mozkomorů, rozlila se mu po těle bolest jako přílivová vlna, podmanila si jeho vědomí, sotva ho znovu nabyl, a téměř ho přemohla. Bolest rostla s každým krokem a zasáhla ho jako střela z čistého ledu, když na něj Lamie potom pustila studenou vodu. Když ho pak dotlačila ke stanu, začal se divoce třást. Prosba o čokoládu byla jedinou rozumnou větou, kterou byl schopen ze sebe vypravit, a i ta z něj vysála ještě víc síly, než se mu zdálo, že ještě má.

Ve stanu si přitáhl kolena k sobě, objal je pevně rukama a pokusil se nalézt v tom všem nějaký smysl. Zápasil s Vladem v jeskyni, tím si byl jist. (A jen doufal, že ten druhý vlkodlak trpí tohle ráno stejně jako on). Když zapadl měsíc, napadli ho mozkomorové a zachránila ho záhadná čarodějka, která předstírala, že je mudla.

Část jeho mysli si zoufale přála pochopit, co se vlastně přesně stalo. Rozhlédl se po stanu, jako by se chtěl chytit nějaké opory ve fyzickém světě. Nad hlavou mu visela klenba z nějaké červené mudlovské látky. Ta trocha světla, pronikající sem zvenku, dávala tomu místu jakýsi kalný, podvodní nádech. Stan byl zřejmě dělaný pro minimálně dva lidi. Bez překvapení okolo sebe zaznamenal hromady knih a cítil se mezi nimi uvězněn. Pomalu začaly fungovat i další jeho smysly. Cítil její zvláštní silný parfém a pod tím, v ústraní, cosi nevábně sladkého a povědomého.

Upír.

Nechtěl tomu věřit – jeho smysly mu říkaly, že v jejím stanu byl upír. Teď si vzpomněl, že se minulou noc bál, že na ni upír zaútočí. Náměsíčník s Vladem jednoho viděli, i tím si byl jistý. Ale Lamie by určitě neměla sílu vytáhnout ho z jeskyně, kdyby byla pokousaná od upíra. Současně s tou myšlenkou pocítil úlevu, ale zmatek nad tím, co se tam stalo, zůstával.

Uslyšel blížící se kroky. Mumlala si něco k sobě tím zvláštním, téměř bezhlasým způsobem, který byl pro Rema současně známý i nepřátelský. Ve chvíli, kdy již byla uvnitř stanu a balila ho do deky, věděl.

Věděl, kým ona je, ale tím se ještě vůbec nic nevysvětlovalo.

„Tady," řekla krátce a podávala mu kus čokolády.

Se zavřenýma očima ji snědl a cítil, jak se mu do rukou, nohou i do pomalého mozku vkrádá teplo. Když se na ní podíval, zjistil, že na něj zírá těma svýma očima, fialkovýma, sytě ametystovýma, ne prázdnýma temnýma očima upíra. Kdesi blízko za nimi, nicméně, cosi číhalo, připravené vyrazit….

Chtěl se jí zeptat na tisíc věcí, ale jediné, co dokázal vyrazit skrz drkotající zuby, bylo „Proč?"

„Proč jsem tady?" řekla nevzrušeným tónem, když před sebe položila čtverce gázy a hlasitě trhala náplast na stejně dlouhé kusy. „Abych ochránila cenné přístroje před zuřivými vlkodlaky, pochopitelně."

„Ne," Remus zavrtěl hlavou a nemohl zastavit chvění, které začínalo v ramenou a přesouvalo se do celého těla. „Proč jsi mě zachránila?"

„Proč jsi mi lhal?" zasyčela skrz sevřené zuby. „Jsi vlkodlak! Nechtěl jsi chránit ani jednoho z nás. Chtěl jsi se jen honit po jeskyni s tou svou odpornou smečkou divokých psů!"

Její vztek ho udeřil do zmateného mozku a nečekaně mu vrátil schopnost jasného uvažování a soustředění. „Vlad není… nepatří ke mně," řekl rozhodně. „Ano, šel jsem po něm. Minulý měsíc zaútočil na moji smečku, a jeho vlastní ho opustila."

To ji ani v nejmenším neuklidnilo. „Tvoji smečku?" zavrčela a její hlas zněl snad ještě víc zhnuseně než Alexandrův.

„Největší a nejlépe organizovanou ve zdejších horách," odpověděl klidně. „Ty jsi nebyla o nic poctivější, Lamie," dodal a do jeho tónu se vloudilo něco jako nádech vzteku, možná zrady, možná překvapení. „Jsi upír."

„A ty jsi lovec upírů, nemám pravdu?" zazněla její odpověď a rychle se od něj odtáhla. „Emil nebyl tvojí první obětí, je to tak? Proč to děláš – jenom tvůj zatracený instinkt, potřebuješ zabíjet?"

Remus by se býval rozčílil, ale způsob, jakým začala couvat, když se jen nepatrně zamračil, ho odradil. Čekala, že se bude chovat jako zvíře – tak, ukáže jí, že tady je jeden pes, který dokáže svoje emoce držet na uzdě za všech okolností. „Mohla jsi mě tam v jeskyni nechat umřít," prohlásil věcně, a nedokázal proniknout tou směsí emocí, které zněly v jejím hlase a zračily se jí ve tváři. „Mohla jsi mě zabít, kdykoliv. Ale nezabila. Proč, Lamie?"

Neodpověděla, obrátila pozornost ke gáze a náplastím, které rozložila před něj na igelitové plátno.

„Tady," řekla, vzala jeden obvaz , hrubě mu stáhla ruce dolů a odhalila jeho hruď. „Dám ti sem obvaz. Je to nejhorší rána." Uhladila kus gázy a přilepila ji kusem náplasti. Sklonila hlavu, aby se vyhnula jeho pohledu.

„Proč?" opakoval a v té otázce se skrývalo vše, co ho na ní znepokojovalo.

Najednou vstala a bez odpovědi se mu přesunula za záda. Slyšel jí, jak se přehrabuje v oblečení, pak nastalo úplné ticho. Mohla se klidně připravovat, že ho uškrtí, ale tomu nevěřil. Křehká zeď, kterou okolo sebe postavila, něco skrývala, cosi v temnotě zápasilo a toužilo po svobodě, a on to poznával.

„Kdo jsi?" vydechl do nehybného vzduchu stanu, ve své mysli zachytil na chvíli její odraz a lekl se, že jakýkoliv hlasitý zvuk by ji mohl odehnat.

„Nevím, teď už ne," odpověděla pomalu a opatrně po dlouhé chvíli, během které vzdálenost mezi nimi vyplňoval jen jeho dech.

Lamie mlčela ještě dalších pár minut, zírala na jeho záda a svírala špinavou, krví prosáklou košili, kterou si právě sundala. Kým byla? Proč se vrátila? Ještě před hodinou, snad před deseti minutami by možná věděla odpovědi na všechny otázky, nebo si myslela, že ví. Kdo byl on? Myslela si, že ví alespoň tohle, ale i to se pomalu měnilo. Jestli měl smečku, znamenalo to, že se zdržuje ve společnosti dalších vlkodlaků, a on sám byl pravděpodobně vlkodlakem delší dobu, než by si bývala myslela. Náhle a bolestně si uvědomila, že když pochopí, kým je on, nalezne snad znovu sama sebe.

Ale to bylo směšné.

Vyhodila špinavou košili ven ze stanu, navlékla si čistou a když si ji přetahovala přes vlasy, zachytila ji o sponu, těžký zlatý šperk, který před lety dostala od jednoho starého cikána v Bukurešti.

„Já jsem byla… jsem upír, to je pravda," řekla chraptivým hlasem, vstala a vrátila se k Lupenimu, zachumlanému do deky, který si ji prohlížel s tou samou bystrou inteligencí, kterou viděla minulou noc v očích šedého vlka. „Ale já nechci – nepřišla jsem kvůli tomu… chtěla jsem pro sebe něco jiného -"

Zmlkla, neschopná podívat se mu do očí, a poklekla, aby sebrala zbytky náplasti a papírových obalů, zmuchlala je v jedné ruce s hlasitým šustěním do tvrdého klubka a odhodila ho stranou. Vzala Vijayovo oblečení a netečně mu je podávala.

„Radši bys měl jít," řekla a zoufale se snažila dodat svému hlasu odstín konečného rozhodnutí. Bála se, bála se toho, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby zůstal.

„Jistě," zamumlal s pokusil se vstát. Jeho hlava se otřela o strop stanu, jak se nejistě kymácel, a svíral v ruce oblečení, jako by v něm hledal oporu. Málem upadl, ale ona rychle vstala, chytila ho za ruce a stáhla ho znovu k sobě dolů. Nebránil se, ale nepřestával se na ní dívat, a zacuchané a zamotané vlasy mu padaly do obličeje.

Najednou jí připadal jako divoké zvíře, a potřebovala, aby vypadal více lidsky. Jemně mu odhrnula zcuchané vlasy z obličeje, sebrala všechny prameny a nechala mu je na chvíli viset přes jedno rameno, zatímco si rozepnula sponu. Její ruce se spojily vzadu na jeho krku, když mu zlatý šperk vpletla do vlasů. A jeho šedé oči, čekající, byly po celou dobu upřené do těch jejích.

Remus zvedl třesoucí se ruku a pohladil ji po tváři. Byla hladká a chladná. Čekal, že bude? Když ji o chvíli později políbil, s překvapením zjistil, že její rty jsou teplé. Přitiskli se k sobě a o všechno teplo, které jen v sobě dokázali najít, se rozdělili.

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek: Platí to samé jako vždy a my se skláníme před velikostí J.K.Rowlingové... brzy, brzy.

WT2: Já vím, říkaly jsme, že si dáme pauzu, ale… tohle je prostě posedlost.  
WT1: Jo, posedlost tím milým upírem. Opravdu ho musíme nutit, aby měl rád „upíra"?  
WT2: Upír se zalíbil hlavně té intelektuální části jeho osobnosti…  
WT1: Ale… fuj, vždyť je to hnusný….  
WT2: …a jeho lidskému já.  
WT1: Liszka se mi líbila víc.  
WT2: Je moc nudná… a nevzdělaná.  
WT1: Liszka!  
WT2: Lamie!  
WT1: Grrr...  
WT2: Hej, co děláš s tím kolíkem? Dej ho pryč!  
Opravená verze z července 2001

Pozn. překl. Toto je překlad verze na Pro zájemce je na internetu na adrese http/tadmuck.home. k dispozici alternativní prodloužená 8. kapitola (pravá), jejíž konec po úvaze přeložený (a zde zveřejněný) nebude.

Pro vysvětlení: Jedná se o detaily opatřenou a rozvedenou milostnou scénu mezi Remem a Lamií. Byla dopsaná až dodatečně jednou z autorek a nebyla určena ke zveřejnění na velkých serverech jako (a špatný překlad by ji uškodil mnohem víc než ostatnímu textu)


	9. Zrada

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_9. Zrada_**

_There is a bomb on the table between us,  
Next to the wine bottle, and between the tips of our forks._

_I stare at the beautiful depth of your eyes  
and listen to you describe  
accurately and simply  
with your sensual, resonant voice,  
all the ways that we are the same.  
You and I,  
in some other lifetime, twins  
striving alone in this lifetime  
naked only to each other  
cowering away from our essential natures  
but leaning toward each other's uniqueness  
caressing that strangeness  
tasting that strangeness_

_The bomb is ticking in time with my pulse._

_We cannot be together, even if  
we were born to be together  
There are a million reasons why it cannot work,  
and each is a spear in my heart  
Together our hands clasp over the table  
I know I will love you forever,  
but how I feel doesn't make any difference._

_I know the explosion is coming  
I close my eyes  
you disappear._

_pirategirl_

_„Milujeme se, a to je pravda, ať už to znamená cokoliv, ale neumíme to; pro některé je to věc talentu, pro jiné pouze závislost."  
Margaret Atwood_

„Bélo, ovládej se."

Chlapec si otcova chladného odměřeného tónu nevšímal a dál civěl na starého čaroděje, promoklého a umazaného od bláta, který se přívětivě usmíval, jako by hrabání se v bahně byla jeho oblíbená každodenní činnost.

„Vidím, že bych se měl omluvit i za svého syna," řekl Remus poměrně vlídně, ačkoliv v jeho hlase byla znatelná stopa podráždění. „Tohle je Béla, ten mladý čaroděj, o kterém jsem vám vyprávěl, řediteli."

„Úžasné!" zahlaholil Brumbál a jiskru v jeho očích nedokázalo skrýt šero ani déšť. „Je mi potěšením poznat čaroděje, o jehož schopnostech mi Remus tolik vyprávěl!"

Tváří v tvář této nečekané oslavné řeči a zejména poté, co ho Remus nazval čarodějem navzdory faktu, že už čtyřicet měsíců tvrdohlavě odmítal dělat domácí úkoly, Béla již nedokázal déle předstírat mrzutost. Nepatrně zvědavým hlasem se zeptal: „Vy jste z té čarodějnické školy kam chodil tá – Lupeni." Rychle se natáhl a spěšně potřásl řediteli rukou.

Déšť nepřestával padat a doprovázel je celou dobu při práci, když třídili zuhelnatělé trosky. Zborcený zbytek Grigorovy chalupy připomínal leviatana vrženého na pobřeží, s kusy hnijícího masa ještě přichyceného k mohutným kostem. Dlouhé, silné trámy byly skryté pod zbytky střechy. Jeden z rohových sloupů, částečně spálený, trčel v podivném úhlu ven z trosek. Jen kamenný komín, vykukující zpod hromady šindelů, vypadal neporušeně.

Chlapec si náhle uvědomil, jak ho déšť za tu chvíli, co tu stál, promočil, a vytáhl svou pláštěnku z bláta, kam ji před chvíli ve vzteku odhodil. Ani když ji zvedal a vyklepával, nepřestával pozorovat předmět v Brumbálově ruce.

Ačkoliv byl zčernalý, na první pohled bylo poznat, že je to velký zdobený kříž. Kov byl vytepaný do podoby hrubého dřeva omotaného olivovými ratolestmi. V lalokovitých okvětních lístcích na každém ze tří konců byla zasazena trojice kamenů, ze kterých se, když je starý čaroděj pořádně otřel, vyklubaly rubíny, zářící pod zamračenou oblohou krvavou červení. Články řetězu, polámané a zablácené, se houpaly v dešti.

I Remus se na ten kříž díval a myslel při tom na scénu, která se odehrála před deseti měsíci ve Stilpescu. Napětí rostlo, jak se kolem něj tehdy shromáždil dav a mrtvola muže se svalila do špíny. Šepot se změnil v drmolení, které bylo stále naléhavější, až přerostlo v rozčílené otázky. On sám byl připraven na ně odpovědět, ale nedostal k tomu příležitost. Z davu se ozval hukot, přerušený náhlým výkřikem nějaké ženy a nad hlavami lidí začal putovat třpytivý stříbrný kříž, až skončil v ochablé ruce ležícího těla. Jak se kov dotkl dlaně, mrtvé prsty se ohnuly v křeči a po voskově bílé kůži se začaly šířit syčící, bledé popáleniny.

„Je to vlkodlak!" zvolal čísi hlas a dav ten výkřik začal okamžitě opakovat – a Remus náhle nebyl vrahem, ale hrdinným lovcem nestvůr. Schopným dokonce i zabít vlkodlaka jednoduchou kletbou (šeptalo se), a přesto natolik na úrovni, že se nepotřeboval chlubit tím, kým ten mrtvý muž byl.

Jeho snaha o protest se utopila v najednou přátelském zástupu lidí, kteří si nedokázali představit, že by jejich milovaný Lupeni byl schopen vraždy. A on sám tam stál zmatený, jediný účastník celé scény, který nechápal, kde se tu najednou vzal ten stříbrný kříž a zradil tajemství mrtvého muže.

Až teď pochopil, co se tenkrát stalo.

„Béla s tím křížem uměl telepaticky pohybovat," poznamenal Remus a kývl směrem ke kříži, „na určitou vzdálenost. Pozoruhodné, že vlkodlak dokáže kontrolovat stříbrný předmět tak dobře. Ani já nevím, jestli bych to dokázal."

„Ach, ano. Se stříbrem je určitý problém, že?" zamyslel se ředitel.

„Myslím, že jsem prostě jen nevěděl, že by s tím nějaký problém měl být," řekl Béla, když se mu podařilo přehodit si pláštěnku přes ramena. Zatřásl hlavou ve snaze vypadat úplně v pohodě, vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji na kříž. „Je to docela jednoduché."

Kříž se vznesl do vzduchu, napřed poskakoval, ale pak letěl lehce. Jako nějaký pták se z výšky v elegantních kruzích snesl nad jejich hlavy. Samolibý a lehce lišácký výraz na Bélově tváři napovídal, že se očividně rád předvádí.

„Pěkné, Bélo," poznamenal Remus suše. „Ačkoliv, a to především, neměl jsi tam vůbec co dělat. Neměl jsi být ve vesnici, kde tě mohli poznat a…"

Tmavý předmět dopadl na zem a s plesknutím se jim u nohou zaryl do bláta. Béla se zlostně podíval na svého otce, sevřel hůlku a hledal slova, která by v té chvíli vyjádřila jeho vztek.

„Já se jich nebojím," zavrčel, „byls to ty, kdo se snažil nechat se zabít."

Brumbál vypadal, že si ničeho nevšiml, sehnul se k zemi pro kříž a zastrčil si ho do vnitřní kapsy svého pláště.

„Teď není čas se o tom bavit," řekl Remus krátce. „Uklidíme tady ty zbytky. Země je příliš rozmočená a dneska s těmi trámy nepohneme, ale můžeme si alespoň všechno připravit."

Remus několika dlouhými kroky zmizel ve zčernalé změti, která bývala interiérem malé chalupy, zatímco Béla dopáleně schovával svou hůlku. Brumbál zůstal na svém místě a přívětivě si chlapce prohlížel skrze své půlměsícové brýle, které vypadaly, že jsou očarované proti dešti.

„Předpokládám, že v tomhle dešti se bude dařit chapadlorošům," poznamenal Brumbál bystře. „Sbíráš choroše, viď – nejmenují se v těchto horách ciudara?"

„Jo, jasně," odvětil Béla překvapeně. „Máme je tu. Vypadají jako houby, ale ve skutečnosti jsou to chapadloroši."

„Ano, ty mám na mysli. Rumunští chapadloroši dokáží měnit tvar dřevěných předmětů, pokud si dobře pamatuji," řekl Brumbál tázavě a se zájmem, když oba začali znovu probírat trosky.

Chlapec poklekl a vytáhl něco, co vypadalo jako příbory, a odhodil to na hromadu dalších předmětů, zatímco Brumbál přinutil šindele pomocí hůlky vzlétnout do vzduchu a poskládat se úhledně nedaleko na hromadu.

„Správně," Béla pohlédl na Brumbála a ožil, „jednou jsem jednoho choval, ale musel jsem ho pustit, když začal kousat nábytek. Ale do té doby byl fakt užitečný. Vyráběl pro mě spoustu věcí, ale po čase jsem už neměl dost dubových semenáčků, abych ho nakrmil – dubové semenáčky mají nejraději – a snědl všechno dřevo, které jsem mu přikázal přeměnit, a později i židle a stoly."

Remus, který zaslechl chlapcův projev, potřásl pobaveně hlavou, když si vzpomněl na chundelaté zeleno hnědé stvoření, které dovolil svému synovi chovat. Chapadloroš, velký asi jako kočka, měl tucet chlupatých nohou a malá jiskrná očka ukrytá pod zacuchanou srstí. Byl to jeden z Bélových domácích mazlíčků, všude za chlapcem chodil, vydával funivé zvuky a slídil po třískách. Béla sbíral celkem užitečné tvory a bavil se triky a kouzly, která zvířátka předváděla.

Zatímco pokračovali v odklízení trosek ze střešních trámů, Brumbál se chlapce nepřestával ptát na další magické tvory, zaujatý jejich popisy. Remus sundaval menší kusy střechy z velkého kamenného krbu a posílal hůlkou kusy zvlhlého dřeva vedle na rostoucí hromadu, když tu se náhle několik balvanů pohnulo a velká část komína se s ohromným rachotem sesula na zem. Malta, která držela komín pohromadě, viditelně nevydržela nápor ledu a sněhu z poslední zimy.

Když se Remus opatrně doslova brodil změtí dřeva a kamene, jeho oči zachytily záblesk něčeho zlatého a stříbrného. Překvapeně odhrabal suť a v hloubce našel hromádku mincí, mudlovských i čarodějnických, a klenotů, které musely být schovaná někde v komíně.

„U zatracených Seleniných šípů," zaklel, ale pak se ovládl, když uslyšel přibližující se kroky.

„Tyjo. Koukni na to. Jak myslíš, že se to sem dostalo?" zeptal se Béla zvědavě, když přišel k Removi.

„Zradou," odvětil ten stroze, neboť se mu nechtělo nic vysvětlovat, ačkoliv mu v tuto chvíli bylo naprosto jasné, jak se poklad dostal do komína staré chalupy jeho smečky.

„Chceš říct, že to sem někdo schoval? Po požáru?"

„Ne," řekl Remus, otočil se k hromadě suti zády, prošel okolo zmateného mladíka a zamířil ven ze zborcené chalupy. Neměl zájem dívat se na tu sbírku ukradených věcí o nic déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, kvůli bolestným vzpomínkám, které to v něm vyvolávalo.

„Bývalý majitel," začal Remus, neschopen vyslovit ani jeho jméno, „poslední žijící osoba, která v této chalupě bydlela, je za to zodpovědná." Povzdechl si, neboť tušil, že dřív nebo později bude muset celý příběh vypovědět tak jako tak. Béla ho celý neznal, protože během posledních pár let spolu téměř nemluvili.

„Ale jak..." Béla vyšel za Remam ven z chalupy, „totiž, máma říkávala, že Grigore byl tak trochu srab, ale..." Zarazil se, snad když viděl kamenný výraz na tváři svého otce. Máchl rukou zpět k ruině a zeptal se: „Co s tím budeš dělat?"

„Ať si to vezmou straky," štěkl Remus vztekle, ale pak svých slov zalitoval a dodal, „co není ničí, mělo by být darováno. Vezmu to všechno do vesnice, do kostela."

Brumbál byl během celé scény ticho. Jak moc starý čaroděj uhádl? pomyslel si Remus. Příběh to byl hořký a Remus neměl chuť ho vyprávět. Jeho úsudek se možná neprokázal jako nejlepší, ale ti, na kterých ležela vina za všechny obludné hříchy, byli alespoň umlčeni navždy. Dá se tomu říkat spravedlnost? Remus nevěděl.

„No, myslím, že jsme dnes docela pokročili," řekl Bélovi, jako by se nechumelilo, když se shromáždili venku před chalupou. „Až země vyschne, ty a já s těmi trámy už pohneme."

„Jo… hm… dík za pomoc," zamumlal Béla.

„Trocha čaje a pár teplých ponožek by mi neuškodily," vmísil se Brumbál vlídně. „A Béla by mi možná mohl vyprávět o tom stádu ptákorohů, co prý jednou viděl."

„Nevím, jestli..." Béla a Remus promluvili naráz, oba rozpačitě, i když každý trochu z jiného důvodu.

Ale Brumbál dělal, že si toho nevšiml, a pokračoval: „Hagrid by byl určitě šťastný, kdyby pár těch potvor dostal. Bude totiž příští rok učit Péči o magické tvory."

„Ach tak," zamyslel se Remus a cítil se poněkud zaskočeně, když si vzpomněl na obrovitého bradavického hajného. Rozpomněl se i na ptákorohy, zvířata s jelení hlavou a nohama a tělem ptáka. „Doufám, že jsou na to studenti připraveni. Ptákorozi mohou být docela nebezpeční."

„Hagrid to zvládne," odpověděl Brumbál měkce, „Řekl mi, že by rád pro začátek školního roku získal nějaká létající zvířata."

„Takže ptákorozi, říkáš?" otočil se Remus na Bélu. „A tvrdíš, žes jich tu viděl celé hejno? Tak o tom bych si také rád poslechl."

A tak bylo rozhodnuto, že je Béla doprovodí zpět na hrad na šálek čaje.

Brumbálova těžká turistická obuv hlasitě čvachtala na kamenné podlaze velké síně. Removy sandály vydávaly klapavý zvuk, který se rozléhal i ve vzdálených koutech, a Bélovy kožené boty se ozývaly tupými, téměř váhavými kroky. Sundali si pláště u velkého krbu a rozložili je na podlaze k uschnutí. Remus vykouzlil oheň, který brzy začal vesele praskat a kreslit v troskách síně zajímavé stíny, zatímco světlo zvenku s přicházejícím večerem sláblo.

Starý čaroděj se posadil na střešní trám, sundal si boty a ponožky a s úlevou si promnul palce u nohou. Když pověsil promočené ponožky na krbovou římsu, přivolal si z pokoje suché. Ponožky přilétly ke spokojenému Brumbálovi přes celou síň.

Béla stál nedaleko a nervózně se rozhlížel po zborcené místnosti. Když Remus naléval vodu do konvice, napadlo ho, jestli byl dobrý nápad sem chlapce přivést. Trosky velké síně určitě přivolaly zpět nepříjemné vzpomínky. Béla tu naposledy byl před padesáti úplňky a směr jeho života se tu nenávratně otočil, a těžko říci, jestli k lepšímu.

„Ponožek není na cestách nikdy dost," prohlásil Brumbál soustředěně, když si nasadil první z nich. V palci té druhé bylo ale něco zamotané a Brumbál se zatvářil nanejvýš zmateně, když natáhl ruku a držel v ní tmavý kus čehosi, velký asi jako pecka broskve.

„To mě podržte," řekl a podával to Bélovi, zatímco si nasazoval zbylou ponožku, „jak se tohle dostalo do mé ponožky?"

Už už se zdálo, že to chlapec odhodí pryč, když tu se mu dostalo nemilého překvapení. Z onoho kusu čehosi vyrašila dvě klepeta a zahryzla se mu bolestivě do dlaně.

„Hej!" vykřikl Béla a zatřásl rukou ve snaze zbavit se té věci, která pořád vypadala jen jako tmavě hnědý kus čehosi, ale tentokrát s klepety. „Co je to za věc?"

„Hmmm?" zabroukal si k sobě Brumbál, aniž by vzhlédl, a urovnával si ponožky. „Á, to je maxikoule. Neviděl jsem ji od konce školního roku. Netuším, jak se dostala do mojí ponožky."

„Co to dělá?" zeptal se Béla spěšně, když se maxikoule s rašícími křídli pustila jeho ruky, začala mu bzučet okolo hlavy a tahala ho za vlasy.

„Mění se," odvětil starý čaroděj prostě. Remus se také otočil od krbu a sledoval předmět s křídli a klepety, jak se vznesl nahoru k díře ve stropě a pak spadl přímo na Bélovu hlavu a odskočil, jako by se stačil změnit v kus gumy.

„Ale no tak, řediteli," řekl s téměř kritickým tónem, „nemáte v úmyslu toho kluka zkoušet?"

„Zkoušet? Tohle je zkouška?" Béla uhnul, když věc, ze které najednou začalo sálat teplo, zamířila na jeho obličej.

„Používá se při NKÚ při zkoušce Přeměňování v Bradavicích," odpověděl Brumbál, „musel jsem ji omylem odložit do ponožky na konci roku, protože ji budeme potřebovat až zase příští rok." Starý čaroděj vyskočil, aby uhnul z cesty předmětu, který se s rostoucí rychlostí odrazil od zdi za jeho zády a namířil si to přímo na Bélu. „Vypadá to, že se jí líbíš. Nejlepší je, chápeš, přeměnit ji na něco, ehm, neškodného, než se změní v něco opravdu nepříjemného."

Béla vytáhl hůlku a poškrábal se, když z maxikoule začaly vylétat zářivé kovové jehličky.

_„Florisalcum_!" zvolal a namířil hůlku na přibližující se předmět. Několik jehel se změnilo v květiny, což doprovázela série drobných výbuchů, ale koule se nepřestala přibližovat. Uhnul, věc mu prosvištěla okolo ucha a obloukem se vracela zpět jeho směrem.

_„Papilus_!" Z maxikoule jako na povel vyrašila oranžovo černá křidélka, na okamžik ji zpomalila, a věc zůstala viset nad chlapcovou hlavou a vesele křidélky třepotala. Když to ale nabralo rychlost pro další sestupný manévr, Béla zavřel pevně oči, namířil hůlku a zvolal: _„Primus_!"

S měkkým klapnutím maxikoule dopadla jako kámen na zem ve svém původním tvaru a dvakrát poskočila, než se klidně usadila v Brumbálově dlani.

„Samozřejmě," usmál se profesor, který ji vzal a strčil si ji do kapsy, „nejlepší je přinutit ji, aby na sebe vzala svou původní podobu, pokud toho lze dosáhnout."

Remus se zasmál navzdory vší snaze zůstat vážný, což Bélu poněkud znepokojilo a díval se z jednoho čaroděje na druhého. Remus mu položil ruku na rameno a řekl lehce: „Skvěle, Bélo. Přišel jsi na to dřív, než ti to nadělalo nějakou škodu, což je mnohem víc, než se dá říct o většině bradavických studentech." Brumbála ale oslovil o něco vážnějším tónem: „Nechcete snad... neměl jste v úmyslu...?"

„Ovšemže ne," ohradil se jeho bývalý učitel laskavě. „Je příliš starý, než aby začínal od začátku." Upřel pomněnkové oči na Bélu a pochválil ho: „Výborná práce, mladý muži. Musím povědět profesorce McGonagallové o těch motýlích křídlech, něco takového určitě již několik let neviděla."

Remus, pořád s úsměvem na rtech, potřásl hlavou a na plotně nalil čaj do keramických hrnků. Albus Brumbál si ještě uchoval schopnost překvapit a potěšit ho ve chvíli, kdy on sám již myslel, že těchto emocí není schopen. A víc, než si byl ochoten připustit, byl rád i tomu, že navzdory veškeré své hořkosti a ztrátám, jež ho postihly, se jeho nevlastní syn nevzdal magie.

Obrovitá dešťová kapka spadla přímo do Bélova hrnku s čajem a pocákala ho. „Není to tu o nic lepší než ve staré chalupě," zahuhlal a poprvé se podíval vzhůru na díry ve stropě. „Ale ty trámy..." dodal se špatně skrývanou touhou, když mu pohled padl na opracované dřevo, „kdybys je nespotřeboval všechny..."

„Ano, dám ti vědět," slíbil Remus. „Mám v úmyslu to opravit ještě před zimou."

Béla moudře pokýval hlavou, zažil víc alpínských zim než Remus. „To jsme ale nebyli my... viď, tu noc... kdo strhl strop... nebo jo?" zeptal se zničehonic se zaváháním.

„Ne," odpověděl Remus dutým hlasem a pohledem zalétl k Brumbálovi. „To bylo až další den... když přišli upíři."

„Pozoruhodné," poznamenal ředitel. „Jak se mohli upíři dostat do hradu přes všechny Alexandrovy bariéry?"

„Kombinace Matky přírody, smůly...a zrady," Remus se významně podíval na Bélu.

Béla se pohrdavě zašklebil, jako by ho chtěl otec tím posledním slovem zastrašit. „Ale no tak, Grigore se nespolčoval s upíry."

„Bohužel ano," opravil ho Remus, „i po tom všem, co se stalo – Alexandrova smrt, tvé poranění...," Béla sebou škubl a Remus zalitoval, že to řekl, „ - se spolčoval s upíry, s tím nejhorším upírem z nich všech, kradl, přepadával lidi a zabíjel." Zhluboka se nadechl a přemýšlel, jestli se to napětí mezi ním a Bélou nezhoršilo právě po té vraždě. Jak máte vysvětlit takovou věc svému synovi? „To, co jsem udělal ve vesnici... neberu to na lehkou váhu."

„Ale neudělal bys to, kdyby byl člověk," odvětil Béla a jeho hlas zhořknul.

„Jistě že bych to udělal," namítl Remus. „Řekl jsem vesničanům, že to byl člověk. Byl jsem připraven jeho zradu vysvětlit při soudu."

„No jistě," odfrkl Béla, „předstírej jak jsi ušlechtilý, jak trpíš, ale neříkej mi, že bys ho býval zabil, kdyby byl člověkem." Tvář se mu zatáhla vztekem, práskl hrnkem od čaje do stolu a podíval se na louži dešťové vody. „Chtěl jsi po nás, abychom byli někým, kým prostě nejsme."

„Co, lidmi?" zeptal se Remus zvědavě.

„Víc než lidmi," zasyčel Béla pohrdavě a bouchl pěstí do stolu na znamení, že tu nehodlá vést filosofickou diskusi, nicméně že právě tady je nejhlubší původ jeho vzteku a nesouhlasu s Remem.

Brumbál využil příhodného okamžiku a zeptal se, kde by mohl najít kus pergamenu a pero, a s omluvou se vzdálil. Když odešel, Remus ho zaslechl říkat něco v soví řeči, načež se zatřepotala křídla.

Dva vlkodlaci se na sebe dlouhou chvíli dívali, oba chyceni v pasti protichůdných pocitů. Od doby, kdy s ním Remus naposledy pořádně mluvil, chlapec překvapivě vyspěl, a nebylo již třeba nic před ním skrývat.

„Myslíš si, že jsem toho po Grigorovi chtěl moc?" otázal se nakonec Remus tiše.

„Podívej." Béla sevřel obě ruce v pěst. „Příslušníci našeho druhu předstírají, že jsou věrní, čestní a že nikdy nelžou – každý kromě tebe ovšem ví, že je to hloupost. Dvanáct hodin v měsíci si můžeš být jistý, jestli jsme nebo nejsme věrní, ale zbytek času nevíš nic – a nemůžeš věřit nikomu."

„Ale... člověka to dělá lepším, když ví, že mu někdo důvěřuje," přemítal Remus, „věřím tobě, věřím Liszce a profesoru Brumbálovi. Profesor Brumbál věří mě... a vždy mi věřil, a to pro mě znamenalo hrozně moc."

Bélu tu na okamžik zaujalo, ale pak se znovu zamračil. „Ale věděl jsi, jaký Grigore Beta je. Nemůžeš jen tak zabít někoho kvůli tomu, že je hloupý a zbabělý."

Ten chlapec začínal znít podezřele jako jeho vlastní svědomí. „Byla tu spousta věcí, se kterými se mi mohl svěřit a které by zabránily katastrofě. I když ho upír vydíral, on měl příležitost zabít ho a spálit – a selhal."

„Znal jsi někdy nějakého člověka – zrádce?" zeptal se Béla najednou.

Ta slova Rema zaskočila, vrhla ho do dalšího víru pocitů a on pocítil bolest staré rány, která se nedávno znovu otevřela. Vyskočil na nohy, až přitom převrátil židli, a rozeběhl se na opačný konec síně, kde zůstal zírat na zborcené kameny a padající déšť a zápasil s náhlým zármutkem a vztekem, který mu nedovolil odpovědět.

Pak se otočil na Bélu a popadl ho běs, když viděl, jak se Béla vychytrale usmívá nad tím, jak se mu konečně toho věčně chladnokrevného Lupeniho podařilo rozčílit. V chlapcově sarkastickém obličeji se odrážela jeho vlastní mladická nerozvážnost a on se náhle bál, že Béla jednou bude jako on.

„Ano, znal," řekl konečně a poprvé se nepokusil skrývat své emoce.

To Bélu rozesmálo ještě víc, po všech těch letech, kdy musel slýchat ono nekonečné „Bélo, ovládej se."

„A zabils ho?"

„Ne," řekl Remus. „Protože je ve vězení. Ale kdyby stál přede mnou a přiznal se k tomu, co udělal, bez lítosti, a svou chybu by omlouval svou slabostí – pak, možná, bych ho zabil." Udělal by Sirius někdy něco ke slabosti? Setkal se v Lordu Voldemortovi s někým, na koho nestačil? „Doufám, že k tomu nikdy nedojde," dodal tiše, „zabít svého bývalého přítele je něco, co jsem doufal, že nikdy nebudu muset udělat, ale když jsem slyšel ty lži..."

„Ztratil jsi rozum," zachichotal se Béla chápavě. „I já bych to možná udělal, kdybych věděl, že má na svědomí... tu noc," dokončil. Byla to usmiřující slova, a byla míněná upřímně, a i když mladík pořád cítil vztek, jeho rozhořčení už se netýkalo ani tak Rema, jako spíš událostí oné zmiňované noci.

„Grigore za to mohl," řekl Remus tiše, „a já mám důkaz. Ne jen jeho vlastní přiznání, ale i ty ukradené šaty, které nosil, peníze, co měl v kapse dokazují jeho spojení s upírem, o kterém jsem si myslel, že je mrtvý – s upírem, který zabil Alexandra a zničil hrad." A mnohem víc, pomyslel si – ale to nebyl příběh, který by Béla potřeboval teď slyšet.

„A dostals toho upíra?" zeptal se Béla, pořád trochu skepticky.

„Našel jsem ho v chalupě, další důkaz zrady," zamračil se Remus.

„Takže jsi ho zabil a spálil i s chalupou," Béla jen zakroutil očima. „Mohl jsi ho alespoň vytáhnout ven a spálit ho venku. Já jsem tu chalupu chtěl, chtěl jsem tam bydlet s mámou napořád."

„Kvůli tomu přece chalupa neshořela...," zarazilo ho, že to Béla neví. Žádný div, že byl na Rema naštvaný, když si myslel, že má na svědomí tolik násilí a nezodpovědných činů. „Ten upír byl velmi silný čaroděj, jak jistě víš, nehodlal se nechat zabít bez boje."

Béla se překvapěně zašklebil. „Ty jsi zápasil s upírem?" očividně to pokládal za naprosto super věc. „Tyjo... a já myslel, že jsi jen ze vzteku metal střely do zdí."

„Proč bych to asi dělal?"

Béla pokrčil rameny. „Já to někdy dělám. Mohl by ses zkusit rozčílit častěji. Dělá ti to dobře."

Brumbál, který nejspíš zaslechl, že se oba hlasy vrátily na normální hlasitost, vešel rázně do pokoje se starou plesnivou knihou a kusem pergamenu. „Rozčílit?" opakoval a ukázal jim dlouhý škrábanec na ruce. „Tedy musím vám říct, ta vaše sova..."

„Proto jsem ti nikdy nic za těch čtyřicet měsíců neposlal," řekl Béla a předstíral hněv. „Nesnáším toho ptáka."

„Na polici je Obvaz na ptačí klofnutí," řekl rychle Remus. „Tady, hned to..."

Ale Béla již spěchal k almaře, kde Mihail nechal několik starých třecích misek a krabičku ve tvaru rakve na sušení kořene mandragory. Poprvé si teď Brumbál všiml, že chlapec trochu kulhá.

Ta zrada je stála až příliš mnoho, pomyslel si Remus – Alexandra život, Bélu možnost vést někdy smečku... a jeho stála ženu, kterou miloval. A společně s její ztrátou přicházely i ty, které byly méně hmatatelné – Remus pochyboval, že bude ještě někdy vůbec schopen sdílet sám sebe s někým jiným, bez těch nekonečných pochybností, aby jeho nebo její temné nitro nezničilo ta křehká pouta, která si mezi sebou vytvořili.

Byla člověkem nebo zrůdou? A nebo, tohle uvažování je možná chybné a neměl by se jím trápit – byla chybujícím tvorem, jedním z nejlepších jejího druhu, který definitivně prohrál svůj zápas, ale který vedle zla vykonal i mnoho dobrého. Jeho vzpomínky budou již napořád sladké i hořké zároveň, a ona mu již navždy bude chybět...

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

Remus přistál půl míle od studentského tábora, opřel koště o strom a vyrazil k pavilonu, tichou a opatrnou chůzí jako divoké zvíře. Vyhnout se Lamii nebylo snadné, ale když se mu povede najít ty ostatní a předat jim lektvar pro Mika, mohlo by se mu podařit vyklouznout, aniž by s ním mluvila.

Když nebyli spolu, nemohl myslet na nic a na nikoho jiného – její chlad, tajemná minulost, o které nic netušil, a to tajemné pouto, které spolu sdíleli a které bylo současně rozumové i slovy nevysvětlitelné. Když se potkali, vždy mezi nimi zůstávalo jakési napětí. I když vypadala o deset mladší než on, byla ve skutečnosti starší o mnoho let, snad i století, a bylo těžké pamatovat neustále na to, jak moc její zkušenost a moudrost přesahovala tu jeho.

Horší než být považován za dítě, pomyslel si, je být považován za zvíře. A jakkoliv bylo do jisté míry občas zábavné podléhat upírovi, po většinu času ho to otravovalo. Liszka mu nadávala, když se nechoval jako zvíře, Lamie mu nadávala, když se tak choval – těžko si vybrat.

A ještě ke všemu připustila, že zná Cuzu.

Jen dvě slova – „Znám ho" – ale dost na to, aby Remus pocítil vinu, že mu Alexandru stále plně důvěřuje. Řekla sice, že by ji potěšilo, kdyby byl Cuza mrtev, ale její doznání ho naplnilo pochybnostmi nad tím, kým byla za svého života.

Mělo nějakou váhu, když, jak tvrdila, se vzdala lidské krve? Desetiletí strávila životem mezi mudly a studovala věci, o kterých ani netušil, že existují, a popírala vše, čím byla sama pro sebe i pro celý čarodějnický svět...

Jak na to myslel, znovu ho to začalo fascinovat, zrychlil chůzi a vběhl do tábora a jeho kroky byly slyšet daleko i prostým lidským sluchem.

Čekala na něj venku před stanem, stínila si slunečníkem a měla sluneční brýle a slaměný klobouk.

Pokusil se získat zpět svůj klid. „Přinesl jsem Mikovi druhou dávku lektvaru," řekl a podával jí zelenou láhev. Nový bylinkář v Stilpescu mu pokládal míň otázek než Mihail a nelekal se, když ho Remus požádal o další dva litry Lektvaru na psí kousnutí s omějem.

„Jistě," mdle se usmála. Nevypadalo to, že by jí vadilo, že její mudlovský kolega je s železnou pravidelností vysáván upírem nebo poškrábán vlkodlakem nebo obojí najednou. „Pojď na chvíli dovnitř. Vrátím ti tvou knihu."

Věděl dobře, že by do stanu neměl chodit, ale nemohl si pomoct a následoval ji. Postavil láhev na zem a výměnou za ni dostal _Sedm století vztahů mezi mudly a čaroději_.

„Dočetla jsi to?" podivil se, „za dva dny?"

„Ano... O třináctém století je tam sotva malá zmínka, co myslíš?" Sundala si klobouk a brýle a zatřásla hlavou, aby uvolnila dlouhé, tmavé vlasy, a stan se naplnil jejím parfémem. Elegantně se usadila na podlahu a on si sedl naproti. Byli blízko u sebe a ostražitě si jeden druhého prohlíželi, zatímco mezi nimi na podlaze ležela kniha.

„No, záznamů tam není moc..." začal, ale pak se zarazil a napadlo ho, jestli upíři mezi sebou vůbec mluví o tak vzdálené minulosti. Vzpomněl si na knihkupce Stavrogina a slíbil si, že příště se ho již nebude bát zeptat.

„A tenhle pozitivní závěr byl víc než zjednodušující," pokračovala, „Nesouhlasím s tím, že nejlepší řešení bylo přinutit je, aby v nás přestali věřit."

„Lepší, než aby se nás snažili upalovat, nebo ne?"

„Sobecký úhel pohledu," Lamie se zamračila, „který čaroděje ukazuje jako ne zrovna moc přívětivé lidi. Nechceme, aby věděli, že existujeme, protože by nás neustále žádali o pomoc? No, proč by neměli?"

„Oni nechtějí," namítal. „Mají byrokracii, jako my máme svoji. Mají lidi, kteří se jen zajímají o vlastní bohatství, jako mnoho našich čistokrevných rodin." Chvíli přemýšlel a hledal příklad. „Před časem se odehrávalo něco jako „ropná krize"", řekl opatrně, „a Ministerstvo dostalo dokonce varování, aby se nepokoušelo nabízet pomoc. Nevím jistě, co to přesně znamená..."

„Já ano," řekla Lamie a vysvětlila to. „Většina hrůz, které v téhle zemi vidíš, pochází z výroby elektřiny. Hnědý vzduch, znečištěné řeky... mohli bychom to změnit, ale neuděláme to."

„Ale oni jsou..." hledal vhodný výraz, „netolerantní. Nepřijmou nikoho, kdo není jako oni."

„Jsme my snad jiní?" zasmála se hořce a pak se na něj zadívala těma znepokojivýma, nepřirozenýma očima (věděl už, že se tomu říká kontaktní čočky). Zahlédl v nich snad něco jako lítost? Nebyl si jistý.

„Neřekneš mi proč jsi opustil Anglii, ale hádám, že víš něco o _tolerantních_ čarodějích."

Těžce polknul a vzpomněl si na znamení na nebi, které mělo přinést smrt všem, jejichž jediným zločinem byl fakt, že se nenarodili jako čistokrevní čarodějové – a myslel na to, jak on sám musel odejít, jak museli odejít obři a draci, které znával a kteří byli unavení z neustálého opovrhování, kterého se jim v čarodějnickém světě dostávalo.

„Máme i zlé čaroděje, občas, ale nenecháváme je žít mezi námi," namítl, ovšem nepříliš razantně. Věděl dobře, že teď zní jako mladý, nerozumný idealista; ale byl to právě jeho idealismus, díky kterému dokázal tak dlouho bojovat proti Voldemortovi. Nikdy neměl chuť přidat se k Temné straně na rozdíl od jiných, zaslepených, kteří se tím vyloučili z běžného světa.

A přesto poslední britské obry zabili bystrozorové. Remus to považoval za špatnost, ale neřekl proti tomu tenkrát nic. Protože i dobrá strana, když získá příliš velkou moc a sebevědomí...

Snad to bylo těmi dvěma setkáními s divokými mozkomory, nebo diskusemi s Lamií, nebo jednoduše zkušeností – ale poprvé teď pocítil nepatrné bodnutí pochybnosti ohledně Siriovy neviny.

Lamie odstrčila knihu stranou a natáhla se pro jednu svojí, a když jí na podlaze mezi nimi otevřela, dotkla se při tom svým ramenem jeho. Kniha se očividně týkala mudlovských válek v polovině dvacátého století.

„Podívej na tohle. Mudlové ve svých naivních válkách zabili miliony lidí. Mohli jsme tomu zabránit..." Ukázala na pár hrozivých obrázků a mluvila dál o válce, kterou sama zažila (neřekla, jestli jako živá či mrtvá, a Remus to nevěděl). Nebyl ochoten připustit analogii mezi Hitlerem a Lordem Voldemortem, snad protože rozsah mudlovských válek byl o mnoho větší a mudlovské metody byly tak monstrózně kruté.

Na druhou stranu, Avada Kedavra je sice čistá kletba, ale může zabít stejné množství lidí.

Přidal se Sirius k Temné straně ze stejných důvodů jako ostatní? Doufal, že mu poskytne moc a vliv, aniž by ho zničila?

„Spolupráce, skutečná spolupráce, by rozšířila naše obzory," trvala na svém Lamie. „Už žádná Paměťová kouzla. Už žádné – jak tomu říkáte v Británii – Ústředí pro výmaz paměti?"

„Ale ty jim musíš lhát, jestli chceš, aby tě přijali mezi sebe," protestoval Remus a potřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil nepříjemných myšlenek, „musíš zapínat generátor. Předstírat, že jsi na dietě. A..."

„A že chovám králíky," dodala laškovně, vzala mezi prsty jeden osamělý pramen jeho vlasů a šimrala ho na krku.

„Králíky?" zvedl obočí. „Živíš se králíky?"

„Domácími králíky doma, divokými králíky v divočině, většinou."

„Vážně, tvoje lži fungují jen díky tomu, že ti mudlové okolo tebe jsou beznadějně přihlouplí."

Její jemný smích zazněl vyzývavým tónem. Remus zapomněl na své rozčílení, když mu její prsty vklouzly do vlasů a přitáhly ho blíž. Čistě intelektuálská diskuse začala ztrácet své kouzlo.

„HEJ!" zaburácel hlas a ve stanu se objevila hlava, následovaná zbytkem rozložitého Mikova těla. „Lamie, já..." Strnul na místě a věnoval Removi pohrdavý pohled. Ten botanik se tu v poslední době motá nějak moc často, většinu času v Lamiině stanu a Mike nechápal, co ona vidí na nějakém praštěném hipíkovi, co ani není vědec.

Remus měl příliš melancholickou náladu z myšlenek na Voldemorta, jinak by jistě řekl „právě jsme mluvili o tobě."

„Tady máš další lektvar na ty drápance. NE, NEOTEVÍREJ TU LÁHEV TADY!" zvolal, když Mike otočil zátkou.

„Proč?" Mike se zhluboka nadechl toxických fialových plynů, zatímco Remus vyskočil a vypadl okamžitě ze stanu. „Vůbec nijak to nesmrdí..." Vyšel za Remem ven a díval se na něj, jak si protírá oči a kýchá.

„Je v tom spousta oměje, je to vysoce jedovaté," řekl Remus a rozhodl se vyzkoušet Lamiinu teorii vzájemné důvěry. „A vadí mi to, protože jsem vlkodlak."

Mike se zasmál. „No jasně... jeden z těch, co mě dostali před pár dny?"

„Jo, ten šedivý."

„No jistě, brácho..." Mike si znovu čuchl k lektvaru, jako by v něm chtěl najít něco škodlivého a zadíval se na Rema. „Tak proto se ti líbí, Lamie?"

„Ne," řekla měkce, když se vynořila ze stanu a nasadila si brýle a klobouk. „upíři nemají rádi vlkodlaky. Což mi připomíná... kde máš česnek?"

„Co já vím. Asi ve stanu."

„Co jsem ti řekla?" zvolala, tentokrát už vážně. „Nebudeš se už nikdy po Rumunsku procházet bez česneku! A nebudeš vycházet ze stanu po západu slunce. MYSLÍM TO VÁŽNĚ!" dodala, když se Mike usmíval.

Podíval se na Rema a zakroutil očima v jakémsi gestu, které mělo být zřejmě srozumitelné jen mužům, ale které Remus nepochopil. „No slyšels to? Teď se ani nemůžu dívat v noci na hvězdy."

„Úplněk se blíží, ani by to teď nešlo," opáčil Remus a vzpomněl si, jak příjemné bylo, když jim profesorka Sinistrová dala vždy za úplňku týden volna.

„Aha, jenže někdy je úplněk nejlepší pro noční pozorování nebe," vrátil mu Mike neohroženě.

„To bohužel nedokážu říct," řekl Remus.

Mike se zašklebil. „Vsadím se, že nevíš, co přijde příští měsíc?"

„Úplněk na podzimní rovnodennost?" hádal Remus.

„Nejen to." Zářivě se podíval na Lamii, která také nevěděla. „O příštím úplňku bude okultace Jupiteru a Měsíce, ne dlouho po západu slunce. Úplná okultace viditelná z celé severovýchodní Evropy. Máme štěstí, že jsme tady, kde se to dá pozorovat. Můžeš se vsadit, že nezůstanu ve stanu zabalený do česneku!"

„Tak si alespoň vezmi nějaký sebou," doporučil mu Remus vlídně.

„Zkusím to," otřásl se Mike a vypadal, že chce ještě něco dodat, ale zarazil se, když si všiml znepokojeného výrazu na Lamiině tváři. Nechtěl, aby ho znovu seřvala.

Ale ona se nedívala na Mika – spatřila netopýra, až příliš brzy před soumrakem a až příliš daleko od jeskyní, než aby to byl jen jeden z nevinných hmyzožravých savců rodu Chiroptera. Nedokázala rozeznat upíry v jejich netopýří podobě, ale měla své podezření.

Remus si všiml jejího znepokojení. „Co je to?" zeptal se a přistoupil k ní.

Odstrčila ho a bojovala s něčím, o čem věděla jen ona sama.

„Nic," řekla nakonec, „měl bys už jít."

-

„Jednoduchý plán, jistě. Jednoduché plány ale mají jeden háček..." Cuzův hlas se hrozivě ztišil, když se upír přiblížil k muži tisknoucímu se k vlhké stěně jeskyně. „...MOHOU SELHAT!" zahřměl hlasem, který byl hlasitý i přesto, že nebyl nesen žádným dechem.

„Ale, ale..." Vlad se nervózně poškrábal rukou ve vousech. Byl bledý, pokrytý zaschlým potem a lapal po dechu. „Skoro se mi to povedlo... skoro jsem ho zabil..."

Odpověď jeho trýznitele přišla znovu jako tiché zasyčení, příliš tiché dokonce i pro uši vlkodlaka. „_Skoro_ zabil? Takže náš skotský lovec upírů je teď _trošku mrtvý_?"

Vladovi nepřišla taková podivná odpověď od upíra nijak zvláštní. Jediné, co chtěl, bylo zmizet odtud bez další zkušenosti s kletbou Cruciatus.

Myslel si, že Cuzův požadavek, aby se sešli v jeskyni nedaleko tábora mudlů, nemá žádný skrytý úmysl. Nenapadlo ho, že tady, hluboko v podzemí, ho Nemrtvý čaroděj může mučit, aniž by tím přilákal nechtěnou pozornost.

Bolest by musela být opravdu silná, aby přinutila i vlkodlaka křičet a prosit o milost, ale Cuza dal jasně najevo, že svůj repertoár ještě nevyčerpal. „Nechci už nic slyšet o tvých plánech," sykl, „nestačí mi zabít toho cizího psa. Chci hrad Arghezi – a k tomu budu potřebovat tvojí pomoc. Tvojí tichou, poslušnou pomoc," dodal a nakopl Vlada jako by ten skutečně byl jen psem.

Vlad již začínal nenávidět upíry o mnoho, mnoho víc než jejich lovce. Zbytky cti, které v něm zůstaly, mu říkaly jasně, že za svou zradu by si zasloužil trpět. Jestli Šestka zjistí, že chodí za Cuzou, udělá mu to, co dělá smečka každému krutému vůdci – roztrhá ho na kusy.

Byl už starý vlkodlak, a sám sobě již musel přiznat, že nebyl zrovna nejlepší vůdce. Snad už přišel čas se vším skoncovat. S jistou odvahou zvedl nebojácně bradu a vyzkoušel upíra: „Nebudu s tebou pracovat. Zabij mě. Je mi to jedno."

„Aha," Cuza se usmál a jeho špičáky byly v jeskyním světle žlutavé. „Ale já nemám zájem tě zabít. Jsi mi užitečný." Zvedl hůlku elegantním, pomalým pohybem a téměř něžným hlasem zašeptal: „_Crucio_."

Do Vladových očí se zasekly horké jehly a nepřestávaly bodat. Kořeny jeho zubů jako by začaly tlačit do skloviny a vystřelovaly paprsky bolesti, kterou křik jen zhoršoval, vzhůru po jeho tváři. „Dost..." zašeptal, padl k zemi a po tom slově mu čelist vzplála dalším plamenem.

Cuza čekal pět vteřin, pak deset. Pak sklonil hůlku.

„Jsi připraven mě poslouchat, vzpurný pse?" zasyčel a křivý úsměv znovu odhalil jeho špičáky.

Vladovi byla náhle zima a špatně a když se konečně odvážil zvednout oči ke Cuzovi, spatřil, že Cuza si přivedl další dva tvory. Stály vedle něj, ještě vyšší než upír, vyzařující podivné světlo, šediví, strupovití, s tvářemi zakrytými černými kápěmi.

Věděl, že je zrádce, a že by nepřežil příští úplněk – ale chyběla mu vůle k odporu. „Co ode mě chceš?" zamumlal slábnoucím hlasem, když se mu před očima odehrávaly scény z jeho života. Jeho kruté vůdcovství, kdy vzbuzoval více strachu než respektu. Dětství ve vesnici, jeho otec sápající se po něm se stříbrnou dýkou týden poté, co byl pokousán. Jeho matka, která otevřela okno právě včas, aby mohl zmizet do lesa. Liszka, kterou ponižoval, protože jiný způsob komunikace neznal.

„Za tři týdny," řekl upír tiše, že nebyl přes bublající dech těch netvorů téměř slyšet, „za noci, při které jsi nejužitečnější, půjdeme do hradu společně. Když všechno půjde podle plánu, o této zvláštní noci budeš ty schopen vejít do hradu v místě, kde já ne." Naklonil se k Vladovi a vycenil zuby. „Ty jsi mi nepomohl zjistit, jak se dostat do hradu. To díky tvému malému příteli to bude možné. Toho nebylo tak těžké přesvědčit."

„Ale... jak... to... Grigore... věděl," vyrazil Vlad skrz drkotající zuby, stále napůl ztracený v nočních můrách přivolaných mozkomory.

Jediným lusknutím prstů Cuza odvolal stvůry pryč a do Vladových končetin se navrátilo trochu tepla, i když zůstal ležet na zemi.

„Není to žádný mocný čaroděj," opáčil Cuza s ostrým zasmáním, „ale věděl dost o Jupiterových bariérách... a mě se dostalo pomoci z nejméně očekávaného zdroje."

Vlad se třásl zimou i strachem, ale podařilo se mu vstát, aniž by znovu spadl.

„Můžeš jít, pse," řekl upír triumfálně. „Najdu si tě za soumraku příštího úplňku, o podzimní rovnodennosti. Nebudeš mě muset hledat."

-

Voskový měsíc slabě zářil mezi stromy a číhal, až slunce zapadne, aby získal vládu nad nocí. Lamie se dívala, jak odchází, vznáší se na koštěti, přelétává přes měsíc a mizí někam do místa, kde žije. Legrační, že jí neřekl, kde to je, a ona se nezeptala.

Během tří týdnů ho znala lépe, než kdy znala kteréhokoliv ze svých milenců za posledních padesát let (snad s výjimkou jednoho), ale přesto před sebou spoustu věcí tajili. Ona neprozradila, odkud přesně pochází a nezmínila se o svém třicetiletém pobytu na hradě. A on neřekl, kde žije, ani proč přišel do této země.

Záleželo na tom? Všechno, na čem teď záleželo, bylo dotýkat se ho a cítit jeho dotek.

Lamie se loudavě vracela mezi stromy zpět do tábora a nepřestávala myslet na Lupeniho. Jeho prsty byly drsné, hrubé, a zároveň tak něžné, když jí hladily. Ale jeho prsty již držely kolík; jeho ruce již poslaly na poslední cestu několik upírů a mohly ji zabít stejně lehce. Když se jí dotkl, cítila rozkoš, drsnou a mocnou, ale i vzdálenou ozvěnu něčeho dalšího, sladké a lákavé nicoty. Mohl jí dát obojí.

Co by si vybrala?

Když slunce zapadlo, z jeskyní se vynořila hejna netopýrů, kteří vzrušeně pískali v očekávání večerního lovu. Vzhlédla vzhůru skrz listnatý závoj a viděla, jak se srocují na noční obloze. Od doby, co byla malou dívkou, se netopýrů nebála. V poslední době jí ale pohled na ně připomínal Cuzu. Nemluvila s ním už přes měsíc, ale byla si teď jistá, že ten netopýr, kterého vídala téměř každé odpoledne, byl on, a že jí sleduje.

Zvláštní, že se tak dlouho schovával. To mu nebylo podobné.

S Cuzou by se vypořádala, tím si byla jistá. Ale Lupeni… touha po něm se usadila uvnitř, stále přítomná, nikdy úplně umlčená. Bezvěká píseň hladu a uspokojení. Píseň upíra.

Toho, koho miluješ, ovládni navždy – tohle nutilo upíry kousnout jednou, podruhé i potřetí. Myslela na své bývalé milence – Ioncu, Stephen, Christoph. Učinila je svými již navždy, nebo si to myslela. Ale nikdy to tak úplně nefungovalo. Začali se spolu nudit, nebo hůře, jako v případě ubohého Christopha, po proměně v upíra zešíleli.

Snad to bylo lepší, že nemohla Lupeniho vlastnit. Vlkodlačí krev způsobuje šílenství. Kromě toho to bylo přes pět let, kdy naposledy ochutnala lidskou krev, a chtěla, aby to tak i zůstalo.

„Lamie? Slyšela jsi, co jsem teď říkal?" podrážděný hlas, ne tak klidný jako obvykle, ji vytrhl ze snění. Ani si nevšimla, že již dokráčela zpět do tábora. Rozčílený Vijay teď stál před ní a snažil se upoutat její pozornost.

„Cože?" zamumlala. „Cos říkal?"

„Připomeň mi, abych se nikdy nezamiloval," odfrkl si pohrdavě, ale pak si zřejmě vzpomněl na svůj vlastní smysl života a dodal: „Říkala jsi, že mi pomůžeš nastavit pokus na dnešní noc, pamatuješ?"

„Ano. Nechci, abys byl nahoře v jeskyni sám," odpověděla o něco klidněji.

„Jak si přeješ," zamračil se, očividně se mu, na rozdíl od Mika, nechtělo uvěřit, že se v Transylvánii potuluje nějaké nebezpečí. „Ale nemohli bychom začít v nějakém rozumném časovém horizontu – v rámci minut, ne století?"

„Jistě," řekla úsečně. „jen si vezmu věci." Vijay vesele odkráčel zpět k pavilonu, když na něj ještě zavolala: „Ale počkej na mě, než půjdeš nahoru!"

Nejdříve by ale měla zkontrolovat Mika, jestli je ve stanu s česnekem. Při pomyšlení na amerického studenta fyziky, ze kterého se stává upír, se jí neudělalo nejlépe. Byl by ještě otravnější, tím si byla jistá, a jeho vtipy by nebyly o nic vtipnější.

„Miku? Jsi tam?" zavolala dovnitř. Pach česneku byl silný a nutil ji zůstat venku.

„Ano mami," přišla Mikova veselá odpověď, když vystrčil hlavu ze stanu. „Přišla jsi mě sem zavřít? Dát mi pusu na dobrou noc?"

Ať chtěla nebo ne, musela se zasmát. Mike neztratil smysl pro humor ani po tom všem, co se mu stalo. Obdivovala ho.

„Půjčil jsem si pár knih z tvého stanu, trochu čtení před spaním, když mě nepustíš vůbec ven."

„Další astronomické učebnice?" řekla, poněkud naštvaná, že jí Mike prohledával stan. „nevěděla jsem, že jich mám tolik o astronomii."

„Ale ne. Našel jsem pár botanických knih. Fakt jsem netušil, že ty kytky jsou tak komplikované." Zašklebil se a pokračoval. „A nemusíš chodit do černých transylvánských jeskyní, abys je mohla studovat."

Lamie mu s úsměvem popřála dobrou noc a zamířila do svého stanu. Chtěla si vzít hůlku – navykla si teď brát ji sebou pokaždé, když šla do jeskyní. Uvnitř po celém stanu byly rozházené knihy, známka Mikovy půjčovací expedice. Našla hůlku a poskládala knihy tak, aby o ně později nezakopla. _Donburské povstání a Čarodějnický pakt z roku 1578_, poslední kniha, kterou přinesl Lupeni, ležela na vrchu hromady. Napadlo ji, jestli Mike nahlédl i do téhle.

S Lupenim teď neustále probírali mudlovsko čarodějnické vztahy a tahle kniha byla poslední z celé série, kterou jí půjčil. I když se chvílemi hádali dost ostře, jejich diskuse byly vždy podnětné. Za posledních padesát let o čarodějnických dějinách nepřemýšlela tolik jako teď.

Pamatovala si, že před několika desetiletími, kdy se čerstvě stala upírem, vedla podobné debaty s jedním nebo dvěma dalšími na hradě, které taková diskuse zajímala. Tehdy se ještě cítila ke kouzelnickému světu více připoutaná. Kam se poděli, ti Nemrtví, které okolo sebe shromáždil Cuza? Emil byl mrtvý, jak věděla. A co ostatní?

Zachvěla se při vzpomínce na Slabu, mladého upíra, který udělal tu chybu, že kousl vlkodlaka. Jeho kvílení se po hradě rozléhalo ještě několik týdnů poté, byl zamčený ve věži, ale před zvuky jeho šílenství nešlo uniknout. Nepřežil dlouho, ve své pomatenosti odmítal jíst i spát. Ke konci již nad ním žádný z upíru necítil lítost, jen úlevu, že měli konečně klid.

Ale Slaba byl velmi mladý a slabý upír. Mohl by to jiný upír přežít? Neměla žádný důkaz, protože nikdo ze starých upírů nikdy neudělal takovou bláhovou věc. Ani ona by neměla.

Lamie rychle vstala, vyšla ze stanu a snažila se setřást vzpomínky. Brzy zjistila, že Vijay už není v pavilonu, byl tam jen Taofang, usazený mezi svazky česneku omotanými kolem stanové konstrukce jako nějaké slavnostní zdobení.

„Kde je Vijay?" zeptala se ostře.

„On nečekat. Jít nahoru do jeskyně," ozvalo se staccato od studenta, který se ani neobtěžoval, aby zvedl hlavu od počítačového monitoru.

Lamie okamžitě opustila tábor a toužila vylít si na někom zlost. Navigace ve ztemnělém lese jí nečinila problémy, po třech měsících v horách již cestu znala nazpaměť. Když vstoupila do jeskyně, zachytila siluetu Vijaye u hlavního počítače a oddechla si. Úleva ale netrvala dlouho. Když se přiblížila, spatřila, že bezvládně leží na stole, s rukama a hlavou položenými na klávesnici.

Opatrně šla blíž a prohlédla mu krk, ale nenašla žádné bodné ranky. Vypadal, že jen hluboce spí. Byl unavený nebo tu někoho vyrušila?

„Ukaž se," nařídila, otočila se a netrpělivě se rozhlížela po jeskyni.

„Á, tak jsi přišla," ozval se sametový hlas, když se Cuza vynořil zpoza jedné z černých kovových věží neutrinových detektorů. „Čekal jsem na tebe. Teď můžeme začít."

„Co jsi mu udělal? Varovala jsem tě, ať je necháš na pokoji!" vyštěkla na něj.

„Co jsem mu udělal?" odvětil Cuza, přešel jeskyni, zůstal stát za tělem studenta a díval se na ni. „Pouhé Uspávací kouzlo. Chtěl se o něj s tebou podělit… jak jsme to dělali za starých časů. Proto jsem čekal."

Koutky jeho úst se zkřivily v úsměvu a špičáky se v podivném světle přístrojů zaleskly. Už to bylo dlouho, kdy se spolu naposledy dělili a zlověstně se usmívali jeden na druhého nad tělem své oběti. Mirceu si pamatovala naprosto jasně. Takový krásný mladý chlapec.

„Už jsem řekla," řekla pevně. „Nebudu… už nikdy tohle nebudu dělat."

„Jak myslíš," odpověděl a jeho hlas zdrsněl. „Ale je to nepřirozené. Ne, je to šílené. A teď si jako milence držíš toho zrádce, toho vraha!"

Jen zřídka viděla Lamie Cuzu tak rozčíleného, a ještě nikdy v jeho hlase neslyšela odstín strachu.

„Vím, co dělám," řekla pomalu a vyrovnaně. „Nepotřebuji, abys mě ochraňoval."

„Ale ano, potřebuješ," odpověděl upír a v jeho tónu byla znát znovu nabytá jistota. „Nepatříš k těmhle mudlům ani k tomu psu, patříš ke svému rodu. Získáme zpět náš hrad, hmmm? Tentokrát budeme jen ty a já, nikdo jiný."

„Hrad?" skoro se přitom slově začala dusit. „Ať se klidně rozpadne na prach! Nechci ho už nikdy vidět."

Uvědomila si, že svírá okraj počítačového stolu, který se teď začal třást. Cuza na ní přemýšlivě hleděl, jako by svá další slova pečlivě vážil.

„Na hradě zase bydlí _Arghezi_," zasyčel, „copak ho nechceš ještě jednou vidět?"

„Alexandru? Na hradě?"

„Á, tak tys to nevěděla…," řekl Cuza zpěvavým hlasem. „I já jsem to zjistil teprve nedávno. Dlouhá léta žil v Anglii, ale vrátil se, aby nás lovil a aby našel tebe. Jsem si jistý."

„Je to jeho hrad," řekla Lamie rozhodně. „Můžeš se s ním o něj poprat, jestli po něm tolik toužíš. A teď odsud vypadni!"

„Děláš chybu, drahá," přišla trpělivá odpověď, „jestli si myslíš, že můžeš všechno nechat za sebou." Cuza pohladil spícího studenta po krku a ten se nepatrně zachvěl. „Jsi, čím jsi – nemůžeš uniknout. Proč se bránit tomu, čím jsi? Pojď, napij se se mnou."

Fascinovaně – skoro proti své vůli – sledovala jeho dlouhé špičáky dotýkající se Vijayovy hladké, tmavé kůže. Bojovala se vzpomínkami na všechny další oběti a snažila se zapomenout ten pomalý, živočišný tanec, který vždy skončil až…

„VYPADNI!" zařvala, sama neschopná utéct. Namísto odpovědi pokračoval v těch hypnotizujících dotycích a zíral na ni s intensitou, jaké je schopen jen upír nebo dravý pták.

„Možná si myslíš, že tě zachrání ten anglický vlkodlak?" zavrčel Cuza. „Bude příčinou tvojí smrti, drahá."

„Loví upíry. Vím to," pohlédla na něj, „a doufám, že zabije tebe!"

„Hmm, ale víš, kde bydlí? Víš, komu slouží?"

Ta otázka ji zarazila. Samozřejmě, že nevěděla, kde bydlí. Co na tom? Zmátlo jí to a nemohla ze sebe dostat žádnou odpověď, a tak Cuza pokračoval: „Žije na hradě. Arghezi si ho přivezl z Anglie. Jako loveckého psa…"

„Ne. Mýlíš se," řekla rychle a ve zmatku ustupovala ne ven z jeskyně, ale k jedné z kovových věží. Narazila do ní zády a zírala na něj v hrůze z toho, co jí právě řekl.

„Lžeš," zavrčela hlubokým hlasem. Ale jak začala mluvit, věděla, že má Cuza pravdu. Odkud by jinak Lupeni sehnal všechny ty knihy, když ne z hradu? Byly jí tak povědomé, jako kdyby je všechny před desítkami let četla…

Cuza viděl, jak se na její tváři objevilo náhlé poznání, a lákavě se na ní usmál. Ani jeden z upírů se po několik dalších minut nepohnul, až pak se Cuza naklonil nad Vijayovo bezvládné tělo a pomalu se k němu přitiskl.

Věděla, jaké to je, jak to chutná, začíná to jako dlouhý polibek, nejprve chuť kůže a pak se ponoří, ponoří do masa, zatímco krev začíná proudit…

Dívat se jí působilo utrpení, odvrátila se a opřela si čelo o chladný a neživý kov. Ať si vezme Vijaye, ona se toho nezúčastní.

Ale Lupeni… Kdo to je? Zrůda? Něco jako nastrčené dítě? Dokázal by být tak krutý jako Alexandru z dob, kdy si ho pamatovala, ten, který nenáviděl je všechny a jí obzvlášť, který přísahal, že je všechny zbaví života? Myslela si, že jí miluje – vycítila to ve způsobu, jakým se jí dotýkal a díval se na ní během těch nekonečných odpolední, strávených v jejím stanu. A co cítila ona? Hlad, touhu, možná i něco víc…

A to všechno se teď zhroutilo, rozpadlá hromada vzpomínek, které už nedávaly žádný smysl. Měla by jít dřív, než se Cuza na tom mudlovi nasytí. Celá se třásla, ale přinutila se k chůzi a odtrhla se od kovové stěny.

Ale v cestě jí náhle stál Cuza, ani ne šest palců od ní. Smyslně se usmál a všimla si krve třpytící se na jeho zubech. A ten pach jí ovládl. Chtěla utéct, ale stála jako zkamenělá. S hrůzou se jen dívala, jak zvedá ruku, na prstech má krev – _ne, ne, prosím, to ne_ – a lehce se dotýká jejích rtů.

Krev na jejích rtech zapůsobila jako elektrický šok v živém těle a Lamie ztuhla v náhlé křeči. V jediném okamžiku už to nebyla jen pouhá chuť nebo vůně, byla to síla, která nutila každou buňku jejího těla křičet. Políbil ji a ona ochutnala ještě víc a to jen zvýšilo její divokost. Proč s tím kdysi přestala? Proč sama sebe –

Slova jí zradila, když se od ní odtáhl a s úsměvem ji vedl přes jeskyni.

„Opravdu jsem se chtěl rozdělit, drahá," zašeptal a postrčil ji k tělu, i když ona by ho ve tmě našla sama, její hlad byl teď tak silný.

Lamiin celý svět se ve chvíli scvrknul do teplého těla, které leželo před ní. Dychtivě pila a rázem nebylo nic, chuť, vůně, zvuky. Smysly ji opustily, nebylo žádné vědomí, které by přijímalo informace. Jasná horká rozkoš se jí rozlila ve všech buňkách, tělo jako by explodovalo, mozek přestal pracovat. Čas se zastavil. Naplnění mohla dosáhnout jedině tím, že zapomene, cosi ji…

…stáhlo zpět. Držel ji a mluvil na ni, ale nerozuměla. Proč přestala? Chtěla víc. Proč nemůže mít víc? Slova začala dávat smysl, zasténala a on znovu promluvil.

„Vrátila ses ke mně…," řekl jemně, hladil ji po tváři a něžně líbal. „Máš ještě hlad, hmmm? Pojď se mnou, drahá…"

-

„Najednou zničehonic všichni tvrdí, že o něm nikdy neslyšeli," dumal Alexandru a prohlížel si skopový guláš temným pohledem, který dával tušit, že starý čaroděj každou chvíli vybuchne.

„Hmmm?" zeptal se Remus bezstarostně, zatímco jedl a listoval časopisem _Jeskyní člověk dnes_. „Když všichni upíři Cuzu znají, je to dobře, když to popírají, je to špatně?"

„To je jeho metoda," odvětil Alexandru tak příkře, že Remus časopis upustil. „Terorizuje slabé, vytváří si okruh služebníků, které zaváže k mlčenlivosti." Jeho tón si zachoval ocelovou tvrdost, ale projel jím slabý třas, kterého si sluha nemohl nevšimnout. „Děkuji, Mihaile," zamumlal Alexandru, když mu sluha dolil víno. Jedním douškem vypil polovičku a přiškrceným hlasem dodal: „Můj bratr… a má žena… Ona tu možná pořád někde je a já ji nepřestanu hledat…"

„Anna Maria byla…" Remus údivem vykulil oči a ignoroval Mihaila, který stál za Alexandrovými zády a zuřivě vrtěl hlavou. Už dávno zapomněl na ten vyřezávaný rám se zuhelnatělými zbytky plátna v obrazové galerii. A druhý muž o Anně Marii Arghezi, Alexandrově nevěstě před šedesáti lety, nikdy nemluvil. Rema najednou napadlo, jak asi vypadala. „A to jste ji chtěl… chtěl zabít?" vyletělo z něj nekontrolovaně.

„Zemřela ve chvíli, kdy ji upír kousl potřetí," prohlásil starý čaroděj, dopil sklenku do dna a podal ji sluhovi, aby mu dolil.

Remus si vzal krajíc chleba, o který Alexandru nejevil zájem, natřel ho čerstvým sladkým máslem a ponořil do hustého guláše. Nikdy nerozuměl tomu, proč lidé přestávají jíst, když jsou rozčílení. „Ale nemyslíte si…" začal, když polknul jedno sousto, „že je možné, aby upír... změnil svou přirozenost? Aby se vzdal lidské krve?"

Mihail ze sebe vydal zvuk podobný výkřiku a Alexandru se chraptivě zasmál. „Nemůžou se vzdát krve tak jako my se vzdáváme alkoholu nebo kouření dýmky," řekl tónem, který měl nepochybně blízko k vzteku. „Upír cítí touhu, ale ne jako my lidé… vše, co miluje, si chce přivlastnit. Nemysli si, mladý příteli, že když jsi imunní vůči jejich kousnutí, dokážeš také odolat jejich písni."

Starý čaroděj se namáhavě za Mihailovy asistence zvedl ze židle a starý sluha po celou dobu, co pomáhal svému pánu odejít do postele, nepřestával po Removi vrhat vzteklé pohledy.

Remus si toho nevšiml, protože se mezitím zase vrátil ke čtení o proměnách neupírských čarodějů a ke svému jídlu. Nebyl ani nijak zvlášť znepokojený – Lamie kvůli němu určitě nebude riskovat „vzteklinu". Sama řekla, že chce Cuzu vidět mrtvého.

Vzhlédl až ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel zaskřípání dřeva na kamenné podlaze, a zjistil, že zírá do Mihailových černých vodnatých očí. Sluha čekal asi minutu, možná dvě a začal se mračit, když na Removi nebyli patrné žádné známky netrpělivosti.

„To byla slova, která vyslovila _Paní_," řekl hořce stařec. „Ona věřila, že člověk, zrůda, že se může změnit… věřila, že on jen touží být s ní a ne že ji chce pohltit jako vy jíte vařenou bramboru!"

Poslední slova vyslovil štěkavým staccatem a Remus překvapeně vyplivl bramboru, kterou zrovna žvýkal.

„Děje se to zevnitř," Mihail byl zamyšlený, pohledem již nehledal Removy oči, ale soustředěně hleděl někam do dálky. „Všechny bariéry kouzelnického světa před tím nedokážou ochránit. _Paní Arghezi_ byla jednou z nejmocnějších čarodějek v zemi… obávám se, že i pro mého pána je již pozdě. A pro vás jakbysmet."

Konečně docílil toho, že Remus ztratil chuť, i když na mladém anglickém čaroději žádná emoce vidět nebyla. Když sluha odešel s podnosem s brandy a lahví horké vody pro Alexandra, Remus vyklouzl přes bránu u stájí se svým koštětem a vyrazil na cestu směrem k Petrosnovýn jeskyním. Neuškodí to tam zkontrolovat.

Úplněk měl nastat za dva dny a les byl ozářen stříbřivým světlem. Než potkal Lamii, Remus jen zřídka vycházel ven v lidské podobě a vždy ho překvapilo, jak temné a tiché hory jsou. Jen s velkým úsilím se mu podařilo spatřit pár nočních lovců, když okolo nich proletěl – protáhlé uši se štětinkou a dlouhý ocas rysa, oranžovo zelená světla, která mohla patřit jedině vlkovi, a velkou sovu, která očima fixovala stejnou kořist, jakou si již pro sebe vybrala kočka. Je Lamie také venku, na lovu králíků?

V lesním tichu se znepokojený, anglicky mluvící hlas ozval až příliš hlasitě. Removi ten hlas nebyl nijak povědomý. Napřed si myslel, že je to rumunský přízvuk, ale pak si uvědomil, že ne. Byl italský.

Vyběhl po cestě, málem si při tom zapomněl schovat koště, a našel tábor vzhůru nohama. Všude se válely ohromné krabice, kovové krychle a kontejnery a záhadné mudlovské přístroje byly naházené mezi nimi. Remus poznal jen Taofanga, čínského studenta, zbylí tři byli cizinci a všichni ječeli.

„Čtyřicet gigabytů v háji!" burácel Ital, malý vousatý muž v pytlovitých kraťasech a tričku s nápisem „Fyzikové to dělaj s modelkama." To musí být ten vedoucí výzkumu z university, o kterém mluvila Lamie, domyslel si Remus. Na tak mocného mudlu se tedy neoblékal nijak zvlášť dobře. „Když tu zůstanete ještě dva týdny, možná budete mít dost dat k sepsání práce. Neutrinové reakce se již skoro dají dokázat."

Ale dokonce ani Taofanga, který byl jindy tak zabraný do své práce, nepřesvědčil. „Já ne. Odcházím před úplňkem."

Ital a jeho dva mladší kolegové rozhodili ruce v gestu odporu. Jeden řekl něco italsky, čemu ani Remus, ani viditelně Taofang, nerozuměli.

„To je pravda," opravil se starší muž a přepnul tón z přátelského do nebezpečně vzteklého. „Jestli tenhle experiment opustíte, nikdy nedostanete PhD. Ne ode mě. A takových, kteří by vás najali, je opravdu jen nepatrná hrstka. A víc než to, postarám se o to, že se už nikdy nedostanete na žádnou jinou školu, ne na téhle planetě! A končíte kvůli čemu – věříte v upíry?"

„Mike kousnutý," řekl Taofang. „Vijay kousnutý."

Po té poslední větě si Remus konečně prorazil cestu mezi krabicemi a postavil se před Taofanga. „O co tu jde?" zeptal se. „Kdo je pokousaný čím?"

Ale student nespustil oči ze staršího muže, který byl zřejmě někým, kdo měl v mudlovském vědeckém světě moc nad smrtí i nad životem, a Rema naprosto ignoroval.

„Pavouk," vyštěkl italský profesor pohrdavě. „Pobíháte tu jako malé děti kvůli pavoučímu kousnutí."

„Ne pavouk," Taofang zavrtěl hlavou. „Mike velmi nemocný, tři dny, jako vzteklina."

Remus cítil, jak se mu žaludek zhoupnul. Snad Mika upír nekousl potřetí? Vzdal se pokusu přerušit tuto nepřerušitelnou konverzaci a sám začal prohledávat tábor. Stany byly zabalené, i pavilon byl skoro stržený, jen na jednom prázdném stole svítila lampa.

„Lamie!" zavolal Remus, věděl, že pokud je někde poblíž, musí ho slyšet. „LAMIE!" zkusil znovu o něco hlasitěji.

Ale z jeskyně ho přišel pozdravit Mike. „Aha," usmál se, „přišel upír botanik."

„Vlkodlak," opravil ho Remus netrpělivě. „Kde je Lamie? Kouslo tě něco?" Jak se Mike přiblížil, spatřil Remus, že je od uší po palce u nohou zabalený v česneku.

„Mě ne." Vypadalo to, že se tím baví, možná proto, že už není sám, kdo má problémy. „Já jsem pokojně spal ve stanu zabalený v česneku, jak mi tvoje přítelkyně nakázala."

Remus si zhluboka oddechl. „Takže Vijay?" zeptal se.

„Ta samá věc, co kousla mě, člověče. Byl zrovna v jeskyních jako já. Naposled jsem byl v limbu celé tři dny. Tři dny! Ani když jsem tenkrát spadnul z motorky, když jsem jel sto dvacet, neležel jsem tak dlouho. A v téhle díře, co se jí říká třetí svět, nemůžeš ani dostat transfúzi."

„Ehm… aha," zamumlal Remus a přemýšlel, co přesně znamená „transfúze" a jestli by mudlovi pomohl Erythrocytový lektvar. „Je Vijay… má teď u sebe česnek?"

Mike se pohrdavě zasmál, i když měl na sobě česneku tolik, že by to stačilo odehnat upíry z celé Transylvánie. „Víc než já," přiznal. „Celého jsem ho posypal… chceš se mrknout?"

„Ano, to je dobrý nápad," souhlasil Remus, rád, že i když je Mike protivný, poslechne, co mu kdo říká – a konečně přišel na to, že Remus není žádný botanik. „A Lamie?" zeptal se, když se vymotávali z hromady krabic.

Ale Mike byl přerušen vzteklým Italem, kterému se již mezitím podařilo Taofanga přivést skoro k slzám.

„Řekni mu, že ne pavouk!" prosil Taofang. „Řekni mu že nebezpečný…"

„Ty vole." Mike se otočil a ocitl se tváří v tvář svému nadřízenému, ale i jemu se v té chvíli, když oslovil rozčíleného fyzika, z hlasu vytratila část ironie. Odhrnul si límec trička, aby ukázal upíří kousnutí. „Ne pavouk," prohlásil rozhodně.

Dva pomocníci ukázali na hlavičky česneku v Mikově kapse, na celý svazek omotaný okolo Mikova čela a začali se smát.

„Směšné!" supěl vedoucí. „Nevídané! Přijdete do Transylvánie a máte hlavu plnou Hollywoodu! Riskujete to svoji kariéru kvůli pohádkám!"

„Radši než riskovat život," odvětil Mike neohroženě.

Jeden z mladších návštěvníků poprvé promluvil anglicky. „Tím si nejsem jist," řekl a pohrdlivě se smál.

„Jseš mrtvej pro fyziku, Miku," dodal druhý.

Oba byli hubení a neskutečně vychrtlí, s kruhy od očima – skoro by si je člověk spletl s upírem, pomyslel si Remus. Možná Lamie nebyla na universitě jediná.

Mike se díval z jednoho na druhého. „Fajn," prohlásil. „Vezměte si ty data."

„To je tvoje práce," řekl ten první. „My už máme diplom, my jenom analyzujeme."

„Až budeš mít diplom, budeš jako my," přidal se druhý.

Mike se na ně ještě jednou podíval, pak si strhnul svazek česneku z hlavy a mrštil s ním po nich. „Kriste Pane, ani za nic," řekl. „Ze mě bude botanik."

Jak ustupoval, aby zvýšil efekt svého vystoupení, narazil málem do Rema, který se pokoušel po jeho posledních slovech zadržovat smích.

„Ukaž mi Vijaye, prosím," řekl potom už tiše, „chci si být jistý."

„Jasně," souhlasil Mike. „Myslel jsem, že ti to Lamie řekne."

Remus nevědomky znepokojeně zpomalil. „Lamii jsem neviděl několik dní," přiznal. „Řekla, že mě půjde hledat?"

„Ne," Mike jen pokrčil rameny. „Zmizela tu noc, co byl Vijay pokousaný. Mysleli jsme si, že si jde od vás vyzvednout nějaké bylinky, ale už se nevrátila."

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorů: Zvláštní dík patří Amy za zkomponování úvodní básně. Rozumí duším upíra i vlkodlaka tak, jak to nedokážou ani WolfieTwins.

Okultace v tomto příběhu je pouze smyšlená a není založená na žádném skutečném jevu, který by se v Evropě v ten čas odehrával. Nicméně okultace Jupiteru při úplňku za podzimní rovnodennosti se vyskytují, jedna taková proběhla v roce 1998 a byla viditelná z velké části Jižní polokoule.

Opravená verze z července 2001

Pozn. překl. Okultace je astronomický jev, při kterém při pohledu ze Země jedno nebeské těleso zakryje jiné (zde se to týká Měsíce a Jupiteru). Úplněk, který je nejblíže podzimní rovnodennosti, se anglicky řekne Harvest moon, čeština na to nemá přímý překlad.

Na žádost autorek zůstává úvodní báseň nepřeložená, v angličtině. Ale abychom udržely zvyk, přidaly jsme k ní ještě jeden citát, tentokrát přeložený.


	10. Noc vlkodlaků

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_10. Noc vlkodlaků_**

_Mráček zlatoskvoucí na prsou  
mohutné nocoval skále,  
ráno probuzen pak, cestu svou  
modrým nebem konal dále;  
ale vlažná po něm ve skulině  
šedé skály známka pozůstala.  
Skála – stařena se zadumala,  
stojící samotná… i neveselo  
zachmuřivši svoje drsné čelo  
ona tiše pláče v pustině…_

_M.J. Lermontov, (překlad Al. Durdík) _

Rumunsko, Rok osmý 

Ještě nikdy ji neviděl na hradě a na koštěti si ji pamatoval všehovšudy jen dvakrát. Ale poznal ji už zdálky, podle rudohnědých vlasů vlajících ve větru a krátké letní tuniky z nebarvené vlny. Letěla přímo a rychle – muselo to být jedno z Bélových košťat, možná dokonce jeho drahocenný ruský závodní model, Padajušaja Zvezda. Jeho syn byl jediným vlkodlakem, kterého Remus znal, který rád létal a který trávil dlouhé hodiny stříháním vlasů a listováním Příručkou péče o košťata - Udělej si sám, kterou mu Remus přinesl z města.

Přistála za vnější zdí a zmizela mu z dohledu, ale Remus věděl, že do hradu jí zbývá ještě čtvrt míle cesty po kamenité pěšině, a tak se na chvíli vrátil ke své práci na zahradě. V tomto časném podzimním odpoledni se již ozývalo první pípání _bernacae_ a Remus byl zrovna ve skleníku kontrolovat, jestli se již mohou sklidit. Zelené olistěné lusky, přichycené ke kmeni malými zobáčky, by zemřely, kdyby dopadly na suchou zem. Když ale spadnou do vody, rozevřou se a vyplavou z nich malí ptáčci s černýma nohama a plovacími blánami. _Bernacae_ jsou kouzelní poslové, stejně jako sovy, ale dokáží komunikovat s vodními živočichy, rybami, velrybami a jezerními lidmi.

Zdálo se, že lusky ještě chvíli vydrží, ale pro jistotu naplnil vědro vodou z potůčku, který protékal celým skleníkem, a postavil ho pod strom. Potom opustil hrad vedlejší branou u stájí a šel pozdravit vůdkyni Pětky.

Opálená, bosá mladá žena mu běžela naproti po cestě a koště svírala v ruce jako kopí.

„Ahoj, Liszko," přivítal ji zdvořile, „dlouho jsme se neviděli, rád tě vidím."

Zakroutila očima v gestu odporu nad jeho trapnými zdvořilostmi a dala mu pusu na nos, jako kdyby stále byli spolu. Zapomněl už, jak krásně voní.

„Nepřišla jsem si povídat, Lupeni," řekla nervózně, „musím ti něco říct. Šestka se zbavila Vlada."

„Ale to je dobře, nebo ne?" odpověděl Remus s nepatrným překvapením.

„Vyhnali ho, ne zabili," upřesnila a v jejím hlase se ozvala zlost, „než odešel, vyhrožoval, a to tak vážně, že jejich nový vůdce kvůli tomu přišel za mnou."

„Dobrá," odpověděl Remus klidně. „Pojď dovnitř, dáme si čaj a povíš mi, co řekl." Věděl, že den před úplňkem bude určitě hladová, a trochu jídla by jí možná mohlo uklidnit.

Liszka se ušklíbla, podrážděná, že ji nebere vážně, ale stála klidně, zatímco Remus odstraňoval bariéry, a potom se nechala odvést přes starou kuchyň do velké síně.

Mihail mu věnoval jeden ze svých pohledů, které měl v zásobě pro situace, kdy si Remus do hradu vodil další vlkodlaky, ale poslušně jim na stůl před krbem naservíroval čaj a masové koláčky. Vypadalo to, že má z Liszky trochu strach, a ona se od něj odtahovala a dusila v sobě smích, když potom řekl: „Bude to všechno, pane Lupine?"

Když jim donesl jídlo, zmizel zase do svého pokoje, kde se mohl v klidu zahrabat do hromady česneku a oměje.

Jak předpokládal, Liszka opravdu měla hlad, jedla s chutí a zeširoka přitom vyprávěla příběh o Vladovi, kterak se spolčuje s pradávnými upíry. Jejich plánem prý bylo prorazit příští noc do hradu a zabít Rema a další čaroděje, kteří tu žijí. Zdvořile jí naslouchal, ale představoval si přitom nového vůdce Šestky – musí to být nějaký mladíček, kterému nemůže být víc jak sedmnáct a kterého Vlad určitě soustavně ponižoval od chvíle, kdy se objevil v horách. On sám tenkrát nakonec sebral odvahu postavit se Vladovi čelem, jen s pomocí zubů a drápů, ale nikdy by neřekl, že se Vlad Alfa bude snažit prodlužovat svou vládu nad ostatními pomocí nafouknutých, stěží uvěřitelných lží.

Ale přesto - mohlo na těch výhružkách být něco pravdy? Minulý měsíc vyhrožoval mudlům u jeskyně, ale objevil se tam nakonec sám, aby se s Remem pokusil bojovat běžným vlčím způsobem. Pravda, v tu dobu tam byl také upír, který podruhé kousl Mika, ale tyto události spolu jen stěží mohly souviset. Za ty tři týdny, co znal Lamii, se dozvěděl dost o tom, co si upíři myslí o vlkodlacích, a nedokázal si představit, jaký užitek by z Vlada mohl nějaký upír mít, a ještě ke všemu o úplňku.

„A co asi hodlají upíři s Vladem ve vlčí podobě dělat?" přemýšlel nahlas a chtě nechtě se usmál.

Liszka zavrčela, nalila si hrnek mléka a v mžiku ho celý vypila. Pětka nechovala žádné krávy a Liszka si viditelně užívala péče, které se jí tu dostávalo. „Ty mi nevěříš," obvinila ho, „nepřišla bych sem kvůli hloupým fámám."

„Tak tak," usmál se Remus, „náš rod má přece jen trochu tendenci k přehánění, nemyslíš?"

„Přehánění," zavrčela beze stopy ironie v hlase. „Věřil bys snad radši upírovi?" Jelikož nebyl schopen jí na to vůbec nic odpovědět, Liszka zavrčela znovu a řekla: „Jsi jen hloupé štěně, Lupeni."

„To není tak, že bych ti nevěřil," pokusil se ji ujistit a doufal, že neuhádla nic ohledně upírů, nebo vlastně ohledně jednoho konkrétního upíra. „Kdo to vůbec je, ten nový vůdce Šestky? A který upír – čaroděj by pobíhal venku o úplňku s vlkodlakem za zády?"

Na to neměla žádnou odpověď, ale ji i nového vůdce Šestky znepokojovalo, kolik podrobných detailů věděl Vlad nejen o hradu, ale i o tom upírovi, o kterém tvrdil, že je jeho spojencem. Věděl například, že je pro upíry těžké dostat se dovnitř, zmínil se dokonce o nějakých „pastích" – jako kdyby odposlouchával rozhovory, které mezi sebou vedli členové Pětky, strachovala se Liszka. Ale ani ji, samozřejmě, nenapadlo podezřívat někoho z vlastní smečky.

„Ten upír by mohl vědět o způsobu, jak dovnitř do hradu dostat vlkodlaka, když už se sem nemůže dostat sám," řekla váhavě a rozhlédla se, jako by čekala, že magické bariéry budou viditelné. Kromě všudypřítomných hlaviček česneku a pár strategicky rozmístěných zrcadel, která mohla kdysi ve šťastnějších časech sloužit tančícím párům ke cvičení tanečních kroků, nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by na hradě byly nějaké bariéry proti Nemrtvým.

Rema konečně přepadly obavy. Studenti z tábora odešli bez Lamie a nechali mu jen kus papíru se spoustou čísel, která jí zřejmě nějakým mudlovským způsobem měla naznačit, jak by je později mohla najít. Slíbil jim, že se po ní podívá, a myslel to upřímněji, než studenti mohli tušit, ale za celý týden nenašel žádnou stopu. Ten jediný upír, kterého s Alexandrem během toho týdne obklíčili a zabili, popřel, že by znal jakékoliv jiné upíry.

Ta nejhorší možná varianta, která mohla nastat, spočívala v tom, kdyby upíři přiznali, že ji znají. Znamenalo by to tu jedinou věc, které se Remus celou dobu obával, totiž že žena, kterou miloval, podlehla temné straně své osobnosti. Což bylo něco, o čem oba přísahali sobě samým i sobě navzájem, že se to nikdy nestane.

Na druhou stranu fakt, že nemá vůbec žádné zprávy, ho začínal poněkud tížit. Unesli ji? Zabili? Zabil ji snad Alexandru a Removi to ze strachu neřekl? V posledních pár dnech si představoval všelijaké hrůzy, ale ani jedna nebyla tak strašná jako možnost, že by se Lamie, očarovaná kouzlem mocného upíra, mohla s jeho pomocí dostat do hradu.

Ale jak a proč by se Vlad chtěl dostat dovnitř? Vlkodlaci jsou magická stejně stvoření jako čarodějové a nemohou se dostat skrz bariéry, a i kdyby se jim to podařilo, Remus nevěděl o ničem, co by jim mohlo pomoci otevřít zevnitř bránu upírům.

A přesto – Mike byl pokousaný dvakrát. Byla tu Lamie. „Mocní čarodějové" – to je množné číslo. I když Lamie nikdy nepřiznala, že zná hrad – a jak by asi mohla – sama byla silnou čarodějkou a její schopnosti by z ní mohly učinit lákavého spojence pro upíry i pro obávaného Cuzu.

„O zítřejší noci budu naprosto nepoužitelný," řekl Remus zamyšleně, ale beze strachu, „ale snad bych mohl před západem slunce alespoň stát venku před hradem."

„My přijdeme," prohlásila Liszka.

Bývalý vůdce smečky, pokud se za své vlády choval krutě, často bývá zabit nebo vyhnán, tak jako se to stalo Vladovi. Respektovaný bývalý vůdce smečky může být v určitých případech tolerován, jako prarodič, který si ještě občas zaslouží nějakou tu odpolední nedělní návštěvu. Ale pokud smečka vyrazí na pomoc bývalému Alfa samci, znamená to, že ho považuje za neobvykle moudrého a laskavého. Řekla to naprosto bez emocí, ale byl to ten největší kompliment, jaký mu mohla věnovat.

I když, možná si prostě jen chtěla vyšlápnout na Vlada, ale Rema to i tak dojalo.

„Jestli se Vlad pokusí dostat se do hradu, všich- ostatní čarodějové ho zabijí…," začal, ale hned se zarazil.

Oba se zamračili, když se jim v hlavě objevila stejná myšlenka. Jestli se Vlad dostane dovnitř, může se to podařit i jim a Alexandru nemusí Rema rozeznat, až se bude snažit hrad bránit. A, samozřejmě, pokud Remus dostane příležitost, na Alexandra zaútočí.

„Máte tu nějaké zbraně, které nám mohou ublížit?" zeptala se Liszka a jako by se v tom útulném pokoji, který se náhle stal lovcovým doupětem, zmenšila.

Žádná kletba, ani dokonce Voldemortova, by vlkodlaka ve vlčí podobě nezabila, ale Remus si byl jistý, že Alexandru má někde zásobu stříbrných nábojů. Přemýšlel o tom, jestli by bylo správné, kdyby je našel a ještě před zítřejší nocí vyhodil – ale o tom už s Liszkou diskutovat nechtěl, protože její názor znal. „Dopadne to dobře," ujistil ji, „postarám se o to."

Když odešla, stačilo mu jen pár minut k tomu, aby učinil rozhodnutí. Liszka měla v úmyslu riskovat vlastní život, aby mu pomohla – i život Bélův, a Remus si nemohl pomoct, aby nepomyslel na toho chlapce, který byl podle jeho názoru na všechny ty nebezpečné eskapády, které smečka prováděla, ještě příliš mladý. Alexandru již v minulosti vlkodlaka zabil, a jelikož jeho hlas, když o tom mluvil, nezněl zrovna kajícně, rozhodl se Remus, že nemá žádné právo vystavovat Pětku nebezpečí.

Mihail byl stále zamčený ve svém pokoji a zřejmě tam hodlal ještě pár hodin zůstat. Alexandru byl venku ve vesnici, nebo možná na jednom ze svých osamělých lovů po stopách Cuzy. Remus ve spěchu, než se čaroděj vrátí, prohledal celý hrad kromě sluhova pokoje.

Ovládat kouzlem těžké stříbrné objekty bylo těžké, ale najít je uměl snadno. Po kouzlu Aura Aurea, které dokázalo lokalizovat drahé kovy, jeho hůlka začala vydávat červenou zář a s pomocí jejího světla prohlížel ložnice a šuplíky plné zlatých klenotů, potom se vydal okolo pozlacené sochy ve velké síni. Když ze síně vešel do knihovny, červená záře se změnila v modrou a hůlka ho začala pálit v ruce, jen co se přiblížil k Alexandrově stolu z masivního dubu. Ve svrchním šuplíku byla jediná krabička se stříbrnými náboji, zpola prázdná. Rema popadl vztek a důkladně prohlédl všechny pokoje v celém hradu včetně poschodí, kde byl stále cítit pach upíra (z nějakého důvodu již na to nebyl tak citlivý). Po špičkách přešel vrzající schody, a doufal přitom, že Mihail neuslyší jeho kroky – a také doufal, že starý sluha kromě hrnků plných oměje nevlastní nějakou tu sbírku zbraní.

Kromě pár lžic, jednoho poháru a několika šperků byla krabička s náboji jediné stříbro, které našel, a po chvilce uvažování se rozhodl, že tyto ostatní předměty jsou neškodné.

S nepříjemným pocitem, že na něco zapomněl, vzal poloprázdnou krabičku a pustil ji dolu z útesu. Potom šel do svého pokoje a pokusil se usnout. Zítra ho čekal dlouhý den.

-

Věž se tyčila nad skalním masivem jako vyhaslý maják proti odpolednímu nebi. Lákala ji domů, nebo odháněla pryč?

Lamie ze svého úkrytu za nízkým útesem zbytek hradu neviděla, ale ty části, které byly skryté, si vybavila ve vzpomínkách: vysoká zeď ze žulových kvádrů, tisknoucí se k ostré skále jako tuhý lišejník ke kameni, za kterým seděla, pečlivě vydlážděné vnitřní nádvoří, pevná klenutá střecha, vysoká úzká okna rámující knihovnu a Velkou síň, a věž natažená k nebi jako svalnatá ruka. Viděla všechno tak jasně, jako by letěla okolo, protože přesně tím způsobem se dříve do hradu dostávala. Už brzy, slíbil jí Cuza, do hradu poletí znovu.

Její ruka začala hladit ostrůvky lišejníku – šedou, tuhou, ale živou hmotu, napodobující šedý, studený kámen. Bledé, téměř bílé prsty se dotýkaly jejího hrubého povrchu … počínaly si jemně, něžně, ale s nádechem moci, stejně jako by se dotýkaly hrdla oběti… nemrtvá hmota napodobující život.

Ohromná dřevěná brána na ni s hrozbou shlíží, vypadá jako obrovský medvěd, připravený ji pohltit. Když se náhle rozevře a odhalí vnitřní nádvoří a samotný hrad z žulových kvádrů, necítí uspokojení. Muž jí vezme pod paží, provádí ji branou a pyšně šeptá: „To bude teď tvůj domov."

Lamie ztuhla. Vzpomínka, _lidská_ vzpomínka ovládla její mozek a přinutila ho oživit věci, o kterých se domnívala, že jsou dávno mrtvé. Nedokázala sama vědomě přivolat vzpomínky z dob, kdy ještě nepatřila k Nemrtvým, ale ve chvílích jako byla tato, kdy byl její mozek zmatený, se vzpomínky často vynořovaly samy a bez pomoci.

Už nebyla lidskou bytostí a zcela jasně si to uvědomila, když se znovu vydala na lov s Cuzou. Každou další noc si našli novou oběť, až se jí konečně podařilo dosáhnout stavu, ve kterém nic necítila, obavy ani starost. Už několik dní – kolik přesně? - víc než týden, protože úplněk se blížil – se živila na lidech, šílená po jediné věci, kterou si po pět let odpírala.

Proč se jí tenkrát vzdala? Najednou si nemohla vzpomenout. Jak se mohla obejít bez toho pocitu mámivé rozkoše, když každá buňka jejího těla toužila chutnat-cítit-dotýkat se lidské krve? Sex byl v porovnání s tou zkušeností ničím, jako malátný odraz oslepujícího bílého světla v poškrábaném a zaprášeném zrcadle.

Proč se jí tenkrát vzdala? Všechny ty roky se snažila zapomenout na ten pocit a podařilo se jí obelstít vlastní paměť a přimět svou mysl, aby tělu lhala. Ale na mysli teď nezáleželo. Teď se její ruce, nohy a prsty s každou další minutou nepřestávaly třást.

Upíři, ač za jistých okolností dokáží cítit, ztratili dávno schopnost prožívat lidské emoce a když se podívají na duhu, vidí jen červený, oranžový, žlutý, zelený, modrý a fialový pruh a ne všech těch tisíc barevných odstínů mezi nimi. Lidská krev – horká a nepopsatelně lákavá – dokáže spolu s rozkoší, kterou přináší, některé z těchto pocitů oživit. A tak se její tělo ještě pořád chvělo písní jejích posledních obětí – cítila obavy staré ženy, strach a vášeň dívky, zlost a touhu mladého muže. A všechny ty sladké i děsivé pocity se slily v jeden a ona v sobě znovu pocítila život.

Ale i tato exploze pocitů a barev začínala pomalu blednout. Dnes se již její chladná mysl začala znovu hlásit ke slovu, protože předešlého večera Cuza trval na tom, že zůstanou bez jídla, se slovy, že budou mít dnes za úplňku spoustu práce. Rozzlobila se, ale slíbil jí, že dostane víc, až se jim podaří zmocnit se hradu.

Cuza. Tvrdý, ambiciózní jako tenkrát. A i po té dlouhé odmlce po ní toužil, což se jí líbilo. Pod jeho dotyky a něžnými slovy se cítila bezpečně, jako dívka, která propadla jeho kouzlu před více jak půl stoletím.

Hrála s tím temně přitažlivým cizincem v knihovně šachy. Naslouchá jí, špičatou bradu opřenou o složené ruce. Sděluje mu svá tajná přání a ta se všechna vpíjejí do jeho lesklých černých očí. Sluha, který přináší čaj, se jí klaní, ale ona předstírá, že ho nevidí, tolik je omámená pozorností, které se jí dostává.

Cuza ji samozřejmě stále pokládal za své vlastnictví, škodolibě se usmíval pokaždé, když se jí dotkl, a nedokázal z ní spustit oči. Ani ta jeho krutost, kterou pamatovala, nezmizela. Polibek nebo urážka – v každé minutě od něj mohlo přijít cokoliv, a někdy se k tomu přidaly i výčitky, jak jen mohla opustit svůj rod a zaplést se s anglickým vlkodlakem.

Lupeni. Neznala jeho pravé jméno, ani důvody, proč jí lhal. Usilovně se snažila na něj nemyslet a doufala, že všechny své vzpomínky utopí v krvi, kterou si dopřávala, že sladká krev postaví zeď mezi ní a vlka, který ji miloval. Což byla pravděpodobně také jen další lež.

Lamie znovu zaměřila pozornost na vysokou věž, aby nemusela myslet na nic jiného. Slunce zvolna padalo k horizontu a občas vyklouzlo zpod oblačného příkrovu. V těch okamžicích byla věž ponořená do jeho ubývajícího světla, teď ještě žlutého, ale poslední paprsky ji zcela jistě zabarví do krvava.

V klíně držela malou lahvičku, kterou na pokyn Cuzy očarovala jednoduchým Kouzlem nadvlády. Očividně to kouzlo potřeboval na nějaký velký objekt, ale neřekl, jí na jaký. Flakón visel na těžkém zlatém řetězu, ale ani to jí nevysvětlil. Cuzova chorobná touha mít vše pod kontrolou se vůbec nezměnila. Měl plán, jak se dostat do hradu, to bylo víc než jisté, a jí ho prozradí, až bude čas. Než se tak stane, ponořila se znovu do blažených vzpomínek, které se dosud rozlévaly jejím tělem, a snažila se nemyslet na ty, kteří žijí za zdmi hradu, ani za jako dlouho se s nimi setká.

Nepatrný zvuk, náhlá změna v proudu vzduchu znamenala, že se někdo v její blízkosti Přemísťuje. V okamžiku se před ní objevil Cuza a další muž. Upír toho cizince držel jednou rukou za krkem a v druhé táhl obrovskou železnou klec. Zpoza mříží na ni s nepříjemně zlým výrazem zíral černý havran.

Cizinec byl stejně vysoký a vychrtlý jako Cuza, ale tam veškerá podobnost končila. Kolem hlavy mu vlála změť temných, mastných vlasů a zplstnatělých vousů, které mu dodávaly vhled divokého zvířete. A jako zvíře se i choval. Kňučel, když ho Cuza přitáhl za límec potrhané košile a shodil ho hrubě na zem.

Lamie se probrala ze zamlžených myšlenek a zadívala se na muže, který teď po očku sledoval Cuzu se stopami nenávisti a děsu ve tváři. Ten nebohý tvor měl nepochybně nějakou souvislost s plánem jak se dostat do hradu, i když nechápala jakou. A pak ho náhle poznala a konečně jí došla pointa celého vtipu.

„Vlkodlak?" Nemohla se už déle udržet a začala se hystericky smát. Jak se opovážil poučovat ji o nebezpečí vlkodlaků? „Jsi domluvený s vlkodlakem, ty bastarde!"

„Tiše," zasyčel upír mrazivě, „tenhle je jen nástroj…žádný domácí mazlíček." Zjevně mu ona humorná pointa unikla.

„Byl jedním z těch v jeskyni," řekla, seskočila z kamenného schodu a prošla okolo zhrouceného vlkodlaka. „Minulý měsíc se mě pokusil zabít… na tvůj rozkaz, jestli tomu dobře rozumím."

„Ne zabít, ne," odvětil Cuza. „Měl zabít toho druhého, ty jsi byla jen návnada, drahoušku. Ale nedokázal splnit ani tenhle malý úkol. Dnes večer pro něj mám ještě jeden, jednodušší, a jsem si jistý, že tentokrát mě nezklame."

„Co…," chtěl vlkodlak promluvit, ale Cuza ho kopl do kolene, takže jen bolestivě vyjekl.

„Budeš mluvit, až tě o to požádám," řekl zvolna a důrazně a napřáhl se k dalšímu kopnutí. „Máme jen pár minut do východu měsíce. Svlékni se."

Když vlkodlak poslechl, Cuza se natáhl, chytl ho za vlasy a přinutil ho vstát, nahého a choulícího se.

„Připravila jsi tu lahvičku?" zeptal se jí. Místo odpovědi mu podala malý, nenápadně vyhlížející flakónek, připevněný ke zlatému řetězu. Uchopil řetěz a chvíli lahvičkou pomalu, téměř uspávajícím způsobem pohupoval.

„Až přijde čas, náš malý vlček nám to pronese do hradu." Postrčil vlkodlaka směrem dolů po cestě vedoucí k bráně u stájí. „Je v ní schované malé překvapení, které hradem trochu… zatřese. A potom proletíme až dovnitř, slibuji…"

-

Během posledního měsíce vyměnily kopce nad Stilpescu tmavou letní zeleň za směsici fialové, oranžové a zlaté. V rudých paprscích mizícího slunce teď barvy a prodlužující se stíny nevypadaly krásně, ale naopak zlověstně, jako kdyby se mezi alpínské vrchy vplížily krvavé prsty a natahovaly se po lesích a loukách.

Jestli to byla instinktivní zvířecí myšlenka, nebo myšlenka stále více znepokojeného lidského tvora, nedokázal Remus rozhodnout, ale na krvavé prsty pomyslel, když pohlédl směrem k horizontu, kde pořád ještě nebyla ani stopa po vycházejícím měsíci.

S povzdechem se posadil na kámen a přitáhl si plášť k tělu, aby zahnal podzimní chlad. Rovnodennost proběhla před pár dny a to znamenalo, že příštích šest měsíců budou jeho vlčí noci delší než lidské dny. Alexandru ho dnes večer vypustil z hradu brzy, snad protože oba byli neklidní a starý čaroděj se chtěl ujistit, že všechny bariéry jsou na svém místě, dřív, než se objeví první vlkodlak. Z nějakého zvláštního důvodu se Remus na setkání s Vladem ve vlčí podobě těšil – mluvit s ním by stejně bylo k ničemu, o tom nebylo pochyb, a neměl u sebe hůlku, aby se mohl bránit, kdyby se náhodou Vlad stihl objevit ještě v lidské podobě. Alexandru ho přesvědčil, aby nechal hůlku na hradě, protože zapomenout ji někde venku, kde by mohla být ukradena, by je přivedlo ještě do většího nebezpečí. Kategoricky odmítl Remův návrh, aby po východu měsíce na chvíli odstranil bariéry a Remusovu hůlku si přivolal zpět.

Remus starému čaroději řekl téměř vše, zopakoval Liszčino varování a převyprávěl události z minulého měsíce, jak se odehrály u jeskyní. Ani jeden z nich nebral Vladovo vychloubání vážně, ale Alexandru byl přesvědčen, což mohlo souviset s jeho upírskou mánií nebo čímkoliv jiným, o čem Remus nevěděl, že jen jediný upír na světě je schopen vyjít na lov za úplňku v doprovodu vlkodlaka. Cuza.

Již se schylovalo k odpoledni, když začal Remus vypravovat celý příběh, protože Alexandru byl předešlé noci venku a snídani si ráno poručil do postele. Na zesílení bariér tak zbývalo jen pár hodin – a Remus poprvé podrobně viděl, jak pečlivě byl každý pokoj zabezpečen proti upírům, kdyby se jim náhodou podařilo překonat bránu.

_Allios_, neboli Česnekové kouzlo, bránilo všem Nemrtvým v přístupu dveřmi nebo okny. Škoda, že toto složité a těžké kouzlo nešlo použít na celý hrad. Pramen ve skleníku nesloužil jen k zalévání květin, z jeho zdroje byl napájen vodní příkop, který byl další překážkou pro upíry, kteří nemohou překročit proudící vodu. Zrcadla ve Velké síni se dala naklonit tak, že odrážela všechny čtyři stěny, takže tvor, lapený mezi kterýmkoliv párem zrcadel, ve kterých nevidí svůj odraz, nahlédne v té chvíli do nekonečna a zemře. Svazky česneku visely na každém rohu a hořčicová semínka byla rozházena po podlaze.

„To je mýtus, že upíři nesnášejí hořčici," vysvětloval Alexandru sám od sebe a navzdory situaci znovu upadl do role profesora. „Ale semínka je na chvíli zastaví, protože jakmile je uvidí, musí je spočítat. Upíři ovšem počítají rychle, jen co je pravda," dodal.

Když byly přípravy hotové, šel Alexandru do tiché kamenné místnosti, která se nacházela v základech věže a která se svými těžkými dveřmi a zamřížovanými okny vypadala jako vězení, a zatáhl za několik železných pák. Se skřípěním zaprotestovaly.

„Mudlovský stroj?" zeptal se Remus překvapeně.

„Přesně tak." Alexandru uchopil téměř metrovou páku a marně se pokoušel s ní pohnout, až konečně po několika minutách požádal o pomoc. Společně se jim podařilo otočit pákou v kruhu a Remus v mezeře ve zdi viděl kabely, jak mizí někam ho hlubiny.

„Nemrtvý se dá poranit, rozdrtit nebo rozsekat na kusy stejně jako já nebo ty," vysvětlil Alexandru celkem zbytečně, jako by Remus neměl s upíry sám dost zkušeností. „Nezabije je to, samozřejmě, ale zastaví je to. Nejjednodušší metoda je někdy i ta nejúčinnější. Tyhle pasti jsem vybudoval, když jsem lovil medvědodlaky, a poradil mi je lovec, mudla, který lovil ty o něco obyčejnější medvědy."

Tenhle člověk je normální vrah, pomyslel si Remus, překvapen návalem zlosti, která ho náhle popadla – emocí, která pravděpodobně měla kořeny v pocitu viny z toho, že on sám je vrahem a lovcem nestvůr. Alexandru nedělal rozdíl mezi nemrtvou a živou obětí a Remus byl velmi rád, že se zbavil stříbrných nábojů. Nevěřil, že by Alexandru ušetřil život i třeba jediného vlkodlaka, který by se dostal do hradu, nebo dokonce že by je dokázal rozeznat, navzdory pečlivému popisu, který měl. Liszku bylo snadné rozeznat, protože byla čistě bílá s modrýma očima, ale Béla vypadal skoro stejně jako Vlad (což nebylo až zase takové překvapení, protože to byl Vlad, kdo ho kousl) a Remus by Alexandrovi nikdy neodpustil, kdyby zabil jeho adoptovaného syna.

Trvalo mu několik minut, než svůj vztek ovládl natolik, že se mohl klidně zeptat, k čemu ta velká páka slouží nebo ve kterých místech se pasti nacházejí.

Alexandru se zlověstně usmál. „Jsou všude. Před skleníkem, v podlaze Velké síně, jedna je ve vstupní síni. Radím ti, abys našlapoval zlehka, i když kameny, které po sebou skrývají past, budou teď vydávat fialovou záři. Upíři jsou noční tvorové, jak jistě víš," dodal s určitou pýchou, „a nedokáží vnímat modrou nebo fialovou."

To Rema zaujalo a napadlo ho, jak asi fialovou záři uvidí vlk. Prostě jen jako světlo, jistě, což by jako varování mělo stačit, možná že dokonce uvidí i lehce modravé světlo. Sirius s Jamesem se jednou neúspěšně pokusili na Rema použít kouzlo _Cave Canem_, které má zahánět psy, a skoro ho při tom těsně před úsvitem zabili. Výsledkem bylo, že Remus prospal celé následující tři dny a zbytek měsíce musel přetrpět s vlčími tesáky a žlutýma očima, které svítily ve tmě. Ve třídě se cítil trapně (nosil sluneční brýle a tvrdil, že jde o magicky způsobený zánět spojivek), ale dokázal si alespoň napůl vzpomenout na to, jak té noci ve své vlčí podobě vnímal pohyb, barvy a další věci. Vlci vidí barevně, i když většinou jsou to jen mlhavé odstíny modré a žluté. Mohl by pasti najít a označit je tak, aby je později našli, pokud by získal dojem, že fialová záře nebude stačit.

Máš zbytečný strach, okřikl v duchu sám sebe. Do hradu se žádní vlkodlaci nedostanou. Planetární bariéry fungují tak, jako fungovaly zatím po celou dobu. Ačkoliv hlavní z nich byla o úplňku oslabená, protože byla zaměřená proti upírům, spolu s Jupiterovou bariérou by měla odolat každému čaroději.

Ale v mysli se mu usadil neklid. Možná kvůli Lamii, protože svému učiteli o ní neřekl ani slovo.

Jak tu teď seděl, čekal na východ měsíce a nimral se v čokoládě, dohnal ho zase ten starý známý pocit viny. Čokoláda chutnala divně, buď protože byl nervózní nebo protože čokoláda nebyla dobrá pro psy (jak tvrdil James, když Siriovi i Removi kradl kousky čokolády, kterou měli vždy připravenou u postele). Znovu ji zabalil s strčil si ji do zadní kapsy, vzal si místo ní jablko, které sice nechutnalo o nic líp, ale nakonec ho snědl.

Nebyla to snad žádná fatální chyba, když Alexandrovi neřekl o mudlovském studentovi, který ve skutečnosti mudla vůbec nebyl? Rumunská čarodějka z bůhví jakého století, nemrtvá neznámý počet let. Jaký ta by mohla mít zájem o hrad? Ledaže by existovala nějaká tajná upírská společnost, o které nevěděl a jejíž členové pracovali v týmu. Podle toho, co mu o těch přelétavých, upovídaných netopýrech vyprávěla, byla taková možnost dost nepravděpodobná.

Zadíval se k východnímu nebi a trpělivě čekal na nebeský úkaz, který se dnes večer poněkud zpozdil, jako kdyby se Selenině vozu zlomilo kolo. Obloha tmavla a na jihovýchodě se objevila jasná žlutě zářící hvězda. Ne, žádná hvězda, uvědomil si potom, to je Jupiter – a ta myšlenka, i když netušil proč, přivolala vzpomínky na mudlovské studenty.

Proč Lamie zmizela? Aniž by cokoliv řekla Removi, svým kolegům nebo svému zaměstnavateli?

Dozví se to někdy? Přemýšlel a hleděl přitom na zářící planetu, ale nevzpomněl si, co mu říkal Mike více než před měsícem. Remus nikdy neviděl, jak měsíc v úplňku putuje po obloze, a tak, když se jeho rudý srpeček objevil na horizontu, nenapadlo ho, že jeho horní polovina přejde na jihovýchodní straně nebe přes Jupiter.

Ale Mike to tenkrát neřekl jen Removi. Lamie u toho byla také, stejně jako nezvaný host v podobě drobného okřídleného savce. Možná, kdyby tenkrát věděl, že je Cuza sleduje, nebo kdyby věnoval pozornost Mikovým sebevědomým přednáškám o astronomických úkazech, nebo možná kdyby z vazby Atlasu magických bariér a příbuzných kouzel nevypadla kapitola „Okultace" a neztratila se, dokázal by si teď Remus uvědomit souvislost mezi upírem – čarodějem, okultací Jupitera a otázkou, proč má útok připadnout právě na dnešní noc.

Namísto jistoty se mu ale do mysli vkradly jen další pochyby, až byl proud jeho myšlenek přerušen východem měsíce. Když přeměna začala, byl si skoro jist, že odněkud uslyšel výkřiky jiného příslušníka svého druhu, a nebylo to nijak daleko.

Jako vždy, když cítil lidský pach, opřel se Náměsíčník o bránu a snažil se najít nějaký otvor pro tlapu nebo zuby. Když zaslechl vlčí nářek, seskočil na všechny čtyři a otočil se. Zvuk se ozval podruhé, zavrčení zpoza balvanů nakupených okolo hradních zdí. Opatrně se vydal po cestě vedoucí od hradu. Ucítil Vlada. A potom do něj něco s řevem narazilo, když hromadu kamení obcházel, a srazilo ho to k zemi.

Už nebyl schopen přemýšlet, jestli je obětí spiknutí, a jediné, co chtěl, byl boj. Stáhl se z dosahu čelistí černého zvířete a s vrčením ustoupil. Nezbyl mu už ale čas na útok a než se nadál, ucítil, že se mu okolo krku stáhl drát.

Byl stříbrný a Náměsíčník vztekle a bolestivě a zařval. Od dob Chroptící Chýše nebyl nikdy zavřený a nikdo ho nikdy nenutil chodit na vodítku jako domestikovaného psa. I když měl na krku hustou hřívu chlupů, kov ho pálil a on se divoce točil v kruzích v marném pokusu uniknout.

Jeho zuřivé vytí jen zesílilo, když druhý konec drátu vlétl do ruky mrtvoly, která ho k sobě začala přitahovat. Zápach hniloby mu zaplnil čenich, dělalo se mu špatně a instinkt mu velel zabořit upírovi zadní nohy do žaludku a rozmetat jeho shnilé vnitřnosti po okolí.

Po cestě se blížily další kroky. Náměsíčník se teď musel spolehnout jen na své uši, protože měl nos ucpaný pachem upíra, a vlci jsou strašně krátkozrací. „Co s nimi hodláš dělat?" zeptal se ženský hlas.

Hlas zněl sice přátelsky, ale neklidně a vlk byl znepokojen, když mu jeho zmatené smysly řekly, že ona, také, je mrtvá. Sklopil uši a vystrašeně kňučel. Nezdálo se, že by se ho bála, a když se přiblížila, natáhl ještě jednou její pach, aby si potvrdil svůj první dojem.

Kňoural jako malé štěně a ani si nevšiml, že ho Cuza táhne dál, ani kam směřují.

„Nechceš je snad…?" ozval se znovu ženský hlas.

„Zabít?" Tón jeho hlasu byl plný oné typicky lidské radosti z utrpení jiných a Náměsíčníkovi se zježila srst na hřbetě, jako by byl jen nějaký bígl a ne dvousetlibrový vlkodlak, který většinu svých časů trávil jako kvalifikovaný čaroděj. „Rozhodně ne. Budou užiteční, ale až později." Jak mluvil, pohlédl upír směrem k jasné planetě, která Removi vůbec nic neříkala, a na kotouč měsíce, který plul jejím směrem. „A nechtěli bychom, aby ten blázen na hradě slyšel naše štěňátka, jak si hrají, co?"

Lusknutím prstů vytvořil upír prohlubeň v písčité půdě, do které vlkodlaky trhnutím drátu shodil. Smyčka se z jejich krků sama uvolnila a natáhla se po obvodu prohlubně jako nízký plot, který zvířata nedokázala přeskočit.

Chyceni v pasti, kde mohli dělat jedinou věc, totiž prát se, Náměsíčník s Vladem udělali přesně to. Znali se už tak dobře, že si nezpůsobili žádná vážnější zranění a jen po sobě střídavě chňapali a vzápětí ustupovali, a jejich tanec začal připomínat boxerské utkání.

Oba diváci na bojovníky povzbudivě pokřikovali, krmili se při tom králíky a plánovali společný vstup do hradu. Na provaze za sebou Vlad táhl několik zajíců, které Lamii podal pokaždé, když se začala příliš třást nebo si trochu moc stěžovat.

„Měsíční bariéra je za úplňku nejslabší," vysvětloval Cuza a stáhl svými zuby z krku králíka kus kůže, než se do něj zakousl. „Jupiterova bariéra bude na jednu hodinu porušená, protože měsíc zakryje planetu ve velké okultaci, kterou si jistě tvůj mudlovský přítel užije."

„Když budeme mít tyhle bariéry z cesty, živoucí magická zvířata – jako třeba tady Štaflík a Špagetka -" s chladným uspokojením ukázal na zakrvácené a vrčící vlkodlaky, „se budou moci dostat dovnitř. Ale tebe budu dnes potřebovat kvůli něčemu jinému."

Upír přestal na chvíli mluvit a hodil vysušeného králíka do díry. Pohnul jím pomocí hůlky, takže vypadal jako živý, a chechtal se, jak se vlci po sobě vrhli ve snaze ukořistit ho pro sebe. Jejich znechucený řev, když zjistili, že v králíkovi nezbyla jediná kapka krve, ho rozesmál ještě víc.

„S pomocí havrana a Saturnu dokáže silný čaroděj odstranit Jupiterovu bariéru Kronovou kletbou. Bohužel, musí to být čaroděj ještě silnější než já. Společně bychom měli bariéru překonat. A proto, má opilá přítelkyně, tě dnes večer potřebuji se všemi tvými vědomostmi a vtipem. Jen jedna poslední noc – a pak můžeš slavit, jak jsi ještě nikdy neslavila, navždy. Slibuji ti," zastavil se na chvíli, když se k němu Lamie se zájmem naklonila. „slibuji ti krev samotného Alexandra Arghezi!"

_Oheň v krbu tančí před jejíma očima, rozjasňuje je žlutými a oranžovými odlesky. Její manžel vypráví vtip, směje se a ona se také musí smát. I chlapec se směje. Je tak krásný, jeho jemné rysy jsou tolik nepodobné ostrému obličeji jeho staršího bratra. Chlapec – je teď můj bratr, připomněla sama sobě – se na ní podívá tmavýma, plachýma očima. _

Lamiino vědomí se vyjasnilo, takže mohla zapřemýšlet. S nízkou hladinou krve teď netoužila po ničem jiném než jen a jen po další krvi, aby unikla bolestným vzpomínkám a fyzické nevolnosti, a většinu večera strávila tím, že prosila Cuzu, aby ji nechal jít lovit. Podívala se na své dva milence – na toho prastarého, který znal jen hrozby a sliby – i nového, který teď byl jen divokým zvířetem v zakrvavené díře v zemi.

„Co si teď myslíš o svém anglickém čaroději?" sykl Cuza, jako by jí četl myšlenky.

Byla to snad jej její fantasie, která vykouzlila odraz inteligence v očích šedivého vlka minulý měsíc? Morda pokrytá maskou z krve, pěny a slin. Nebyl ničím jiným než bestií. Jak jí to mohl udělat?

Se smíchem stejně krutým jako byl ten Cuzův – nebo možná ještě krutějším, protože byl chtěný – hodila do prohlubně jednoho ze svých králíků a přinutila vlky k dalšímu útoku. Byli už unavení, ohony u země, jazyky jim visely z tlam.

„Mají radši lidskou krev," usmál se Cuza, „jako my."

Lamie vzhlédla s nadějí, že je někde nějaká k dispozici – jen trochu – aby utišila touhu, zaplašila pocit prázdnoty.

Ale on zavrtěl hlavou. „Zítra, zítra," opakoval, „a zítra se už blíží, plíživým krokem mezi dvěma dny, a odráží se od poslední slabiky času, kterou člověk ještě dokáže zaznamenat…"

„Mluvíš jako idiot, krásně, ale o ničem," vyštěkla Lamie. Cuza nikdy nebyl inteligentní ani vzdělaný, dokázal se ale chovat jako gentleman a znal spoustu dojemných citátů. Na rozdíl od Lupeniho… ale ne.

Cílená urážka jen u Cuzy vzbudila úsměv. „Samozřejmě, Kronova kletba nás nedostane bezpečně až do hradu," pokračoval a znovu zalétl pohledem k měsíci. „Arghezi dal na brány Česnekové kouzlo – ucítil jsem ho zvenku – zajisté to samé udělal i pro okna a ostatní dveře. Myslím, že si pamatuješ, že Allios nás dovnitř nepustí. Což znamená, že až padnou bariéry, dostanou se dovnitř tihle psi, ale mi ještě ne."

„Arghezi uvnitř určitě rozmístil pár pastí, které budeme muset odstranit," mluvil dál a vytahoval z kapsy různé předměty a kladl je před sebe na zem, ozářenou teď světlem měsíce jako ve dne. „Jednoduchý Pouštní démon se hezky postará o tekoucí vodu." Tvor byl uvězněn v malé skleněné krabičce a vztekle kopal a tlačil do jejích stěn. „Česnek poslouží jako materiál pro stavbu hnízda." V jeho ruce se objevilo vejce s papírovitou špinavě bílou skořápkou. Potom ukázal na zlatý řetěz okolo jejího krku a na lahvičku z tmavě modrého, téměř černého skla. Pokynul jí, aby lahvičku odzátkovala.

Kouzlo nadvlády dokázalo všechny tyto předměty stlačit a zadržet ve flakónu, ale pokud se sklo rozbije nebo se uvolní zátka, vše začne okamžitě působit. Podržela lahvičku, zatímco do ní Cuza přenesl démona a potom hůlkou poklepal na všechny ostatní předměty, takže se vznesly a vlétly dovnitř.

„Ale i když tohle všechno bude fungovat," řekla pomalu, protože jí mozek úplně neposlouchal, „nedostaneme se přes žádná okna ani dveře, je to tak?"

Jeho rty se stáhly do tichého úsměvu a ze záhybů svého pláště vytáhl kožený batoh. Namířil na něj hůlkou a druhou rukou jej otevřel. Na jeho výkřik „Exoterica" z hůlky vylétl zelený oblak a setkal se s hejnem malých tvorů podobných nějakému hmyzu, kteří z batohu vylétli jen co ho otevřel. Oblak hmyz obklopil, bylo tam víc než sto brouků, kteří se pohybovali tak rychle, že je Lamie sotva postřehla. Hůlkou nasměroval pulsující mračno do flakónu a Lamie ho rychle uzavřela.

„A to bylo co a jak nám to pomůže do hradu?" přemýšlela zmateně.

„Cedroví brouci. Trochu jsem je urychlil s použitím _Rapidectus_, takže by během osmi hodin měli být schopni pochutnat si na středně velkém stromu."

„Ale tady okolo není…" začala, ale pak ztuhla, když si náhle uvědomila, že obrovité trámy, které tvořily konstrukci střechy knihovny a Velké síně, jsou vyrobeny z kusů cedru. Usmála se na něho a konečně ocenila jeho podivné nápady.

Zaznamenal její úsměv a odpověděl se samozřejmou pýchou. „Tenhle drahocenný kus skla jistě na krku divokého zvířete nevydrží dlouho, zejména při rvačce. Když se rozbije, uvolní sílu, která bude stačit na to, aby Argheziho ochranné prostředky zničila. A všechny pasti objeví a spustí, jak doufám, naši vlčí přátelé."

„Lupeni… má zemřít?" zachvěla se Lamie a její emoce se zachvěly někde na rozhraní zlomyslného veselí a zoufalé beznaděje. Potřebovala buď okamžitě krev, nebo dva týdny fyziky a králíků.

„Ne dřív, než zabije Argheziho, doufám," usmál se prastarý upír. „Je tu jeden důvod, proč jsem vybral zrovna tyhle bestie, aby donesly náš dárek do hradu, a ne ovce nebo kozy. Ber to prostě jen jako další z náhod, které doprovázejí okultaci při úplňku. Zabijí tvého bývalého manžela, tvého prvního milence, Anno Marie…" vyslovil to jméno s nádechem ironie a při tom tónu se zachvěla. „Nebo zabije on je, pokud se nenechá vyrušit tím, že mu kolem hlavy budou padat střešní trámy."

„Ale… ale…" Nebyl schopná najít jediný protiargument, který by nezahrnoval nějaké city k Alexandrovi nebo Lupenimu, k těm, se kterými se snažila bojovat.

„Pojď," řekl Cuza, dal si lahvičku do kapsy a pohledem zkontroloval pozvolný, ale neustálý pohyb měsíce ke svému setkání s Jupiterem, „vyzvedneme psi. Legrace právě začíná."

-

Liszka měla být původně u hradu při východu měsíce, ale věci ten den nefungovaly tak, jak by chtěla.

Když seděli před chalupou a užívali se zářijového slunce a chroupali kuřecí kosti, zbytky z oběda, řekla Pětce o Vladových hrozbách, o nebezpečí, které hrozilo Lupenimu a čarodějům z hradu.

„Pff, štěká, ale nekouše," prohlásil jednoduše Vanu. Stef, který seděl vedle a který nikdy moc nemluvil, jen přikývl.

Ti dva nebyli v Šestce, když ji tenkrát vedl Vlad, ještě než se proti němu postavil Lupeni a vytvořil tak vlastní pětičlennou smečku. Liszka, která pamatovala časy pod Vladem a zažila od něj hodně krutostí, věděla dobře, kdy jenom blafuje. A teď, když ho Šestka odehnala, byl příliš zoufalý, než aby si vymýšlel. Uvědomila si, že pomsta je to jediné, co teď Vlada drží při životě.

„Grigore," řekla a natáhla paličku směrem k nejmenšímu členovi smečky, který se věnoval svému obědu a ničemu jinému, „ty znáš Vlada stejně jako já. Co myslíš, blafuje?"

Jeho temné oči na ní na vteřinu pohlédly a potom se zaostřily na hromadu kostí, které ležely před ním. „Nevím," zahuhlal. „V poslední době se chová trochu legračně. Možná senilní nebo tak něco."

„Každopádně se na něco chystá," zavrčela, „přišel čas, abychom se ho zbavili jednou provždy." Vstala s setřásla si kousky masa z tuniky. „Bude nám trvat čtyři hodiny, než se tam dostaneme bez košťat, takže uklidíme a vyrazíme na cestu."

Zašla do chalupy a Béla, který jako jediný ze smečky vypadal, že se na její výlet těší, ji následoval. Chlapec potkal Vlada, vlkodlaka, který ho kousl, když mu bylo osm let, od té doby jen několikrát. Kousnutí vlkodlaka většinou mělo ten účinek, že pokousaný cítil k tomu, který ho vlkodlakem učinil, respekt, ale Vladovo chování velmi rychle způsobilo, že se Bélův respekt změnil v nenávist.

Vlad Bélu ponižoval a dobíral si ho kvůli jeho mládí, kvůli tomu, že se připojil k Pětce a že se přátelil s tím bláznem Lupenim. Urážky nicméně skončily při jejich posledním setkání, kdy na něj Béla, ve svých patnácti letech skoro stejně velký jako Vlad, zaútočil. Stáhl Vlada na zem a prali se tak dlouho, dokud je ostatní z Pětky od sebe neodtrhli. Liszka mu přede všemi vynadala, ale ve skrytu duše byla na svého syna pyšná.

Bélovi se myšlenka na to, že se Vlad znovu pokusí Lupenimu ublížit, vůbec nelíbila. I když neznal všechny podrobnosti, věděl, že Vlad jeho otce minulý měsíc při úplňku zranil a že by to udělal znovu, kdyby dostal příležitost. Souhlasil se svou matkou, která se chtěla bývalému vůdci smečky vydat na pomoc, a doufal, že jí bude moci doprovodit. Lupeni opravdu potřeboval jejich pomoc, i když by to asi nepřiznal.

Ale brzy se objevily první problém. Napřed se zjistilo, že ovce a husy utekly a ztratily se. Když na to Béla, který dostal za úkol seslat na ohradu kouzlo proti vlkům, přišel, byly už husy daleko v kopcích. Trvalo jim několik hodin, než našli poslední z nich. Liszka se vztekala a vrčela na celou smečku, dokud nebyla ohrada znovu bezpečná a pevně uzavřená.

Když se stíny začaly prodlužovat, byla Pětka připravená k odchodu, ale tentokrát je zdržel Sasha, vůdce Šestky. Nový alfa samec chtěl se svými sousedy udržovat přátelské vztahy, a tak jim přišel říct o zraněném jelenu, postřeleném hloupými lidmi, který se toho odpoledne objevil v jejich teritoriu. Pozval smečku ke společnému honu se Šestkou.

Vanu a Stef pozvání velmi rádi přijali. Liszka je nechala. Koneckonců, oni si Vlada nepamatovali a tohle nebyl jejich boj. „Jen běžte, vy dva," řekla nevrle, „ukažte jim, jak Pětka umí lovit."

Oba muži měli radost a požádali o košťata. Myšlenka na čerstvé maso je zřejmě zbavila strachu z létání. Grigore se za nimi hladově podíval a potom vrhl na svou vůdkyni úpěnlivý pohled.

„A co já?" zakňučel.

„Ty zůstaneš se mnou," vyštěkla, „máme večer spoustu práce."

Liszka neměla v úmyslu nechat vychytralého Grigora bez dozoru. Neuměl se Vladovi postavit, měl tendenci ho omlouvat a Vlad o tom moc dobře věděl. Nedávno začala Grigora znovu podezřívat, že se s Vladem tajně setkává, a to po dlouhých měsících, kdy si myslela, že je klid. Liszka potřebovala, aby jí Grigore dokázal svou věrnost, a dnes pro to byla ta nejlepší příležitost.

Jak očekávala, podvolil se. Ale ani jedinkrát se jí nepodíval do očí, když spolu čekali na západ slunce a on nervózně popocházel před chalupou, zatímco se obloha barvila z oranžové na růžovou a fialovou. Naproti tomu Liszka s Bélou seděli tiše a trpělivě a beze slov očekávali proměnu.

Liszka se potom protáhla a začala se svlékat, aby se připravila, a pomyslela si při tom, že ve vlčí podobě, až se rozeběhnou údolím a pak nahoru po kamenitých kopcích, se budou mít zase na chvíli o něco lépe. Zadoufala jen, že nepřijdou příliš pozdě.

S radostným zavytím se potom proměnila a podobné myšlenky se jí vypařily z hlavy. Pamatovala si jen, že jejich cíl je na jednom místě v horách, kde na jejich pomoc čeká bývalý člen smečky. S tou myšlenkou všichni tři vyskočili a bok po boku vyrazili směrem k ostrým útesům na západě, ponořených do skomírajícího světla soumraku.

-

Alexandru Arghezi strávil tu noc jako obvykle, vzal si pozdní večeři do Velké síně a potom se posadil do hlubokého vyřezávaného křesla před krb, četl si a rozjímal. Namísto tradiční skleničky červeného vína si ale poručil šálek hodně silného černého čaje a jeho pohled těkal od starého a poničeného Atlasu magických bariér a příbuzných kouzel k průhledu, který vykouzlil ve zdi hradu. Průhled se pomalu přesouval po celé stěně hradu mezi kuchyní a branou u stáje a při svém pohybu měnil žulu ve skleněnou čočku, která zvětšovala obraz okolí hlavní brány až do vzdálenosti několika yardů. Bylo to těžké kouzlo a s postupem noci cítil, jak mu vysává energii. Okolo krku měl pověšený svazek česneku, protože upíři mají nejraději krk, a po kapsách, akorát v úrovni vlčích čenichů, snítky oměje.

Poprvé si pořádně prohlédl detaily Removy proměny, zaznamenal, jak si vlkodlak napřed svlékl oblečení a poskládal ho úhledně vedle sebe na kámen, a všiml si dokonce, že Remus nespouští oči z východního obzoru. Je to nějaké vyznání úcty k měsíční bohyni, přemýšlel starý čaroděj, nebo snad něco jiného?

Náměsíčník byl jednoduše tím největším vlkodlakem, jakého bývalý ministerský lovec kdy viděl. V Bradavicích ho krmili víc než dobře, pomyslel si beze stopy vzrušení, když obrovité zvíře položilo přední tlapu na svítící bod na bráně. Vypadalo to, že si dokáže poradit s všelijakými ohradami, bránami, klikami … a dokonce že si pamatuje i magickou bariéru. Vlk velmi rychle zjistil, že do hradu se nedostane, otočil se a odkráčel dolů po cestě, směrem od Stilpescu.

Bylo to již mnoho let, co byl ve vesnici naposledy někdo pokousán. Měsíční bariéry fungovaly perfektně a Alexandru Removi věřil, že je podle potřeby bude udržovat a nastavovat. A ten se svého úkolu zhostil nadšeně a ochotně a vztyčil bariéry dokonce i v místech, kam by se běžný člověk nikdy nevydal, třeba okolo jeskyní u Albimare. Ještě před deseti lety by Alexandru nevěřil, že takový tvor – takový člověk – jako Remus může existovat, ale teď mu důvěřoval více než komukoliv jinému. Včerejší varování mu připadala zbytečná, ale chtěl alespoň ukázat, že je bdělý a že nebere žádnou zmínku o Cuzovi na lehkou váhu.

Zavřel oči a na chvilku si zdříml, když začalo být udržování průhledu příliš náročné. Když tenkrát poprvé přísahal, že zabije Cuzu, byl ještě mladý, hrdý, silný… a zbrklý. Teď byl starý a unavený, ale také, doufal, moudřejší. Pro upíra to nemuselo znamenat vůbec nic. Pokud se potkají, poznají se? Dokáže upír porozumět stáří, a dokáže Alexandrova mysl přijmout pohled na tvář, která se za půl století nezměnila?

Cosi ho probudilo ze snění, ale nevěděl, co. Nebyl to zvuk, protože průhled přenášel jen obraz. Kouzelná skleněná čočka začínala slábnout a temnět, poklepal na ní ještě jednou hůlkou a přitáhl si židli blíž, s očima upřenýma na kamenitou cestu a vedlejší branku.

„Ještě čaj, Mihaile, prosím," řekl napjatým hlasem, aniž by otočil hlavu.

Sluha za ním za rachotu nádobí vstal a přešel k plotně. Alexandru se ho pokusil přesvědčit, aby na noc odešel z hradu pryč, ale Mihail trval na tom, že zůstane, a na zápěstí, krk a kotníky si pověsil každý stříbrný šperk, který dokázal najít. S růženci, hodinkami, snubními prstýnky a náhrdelníky, kotníkovými náramky i broží z minulého století, spolu s hrstmi purpurových květin, které mu padaly z kapes a které si zapletl do vlasů, vypadal jako nějaká nevěsta z dávných časů.

Přinesl čaj, chvíli cinkal nádobím a Alexandru se zase utišil. Až potom jeho pozornost upoutal náhlý pohyb – někdo přicházel po cestě.

Byl to bílý vlk, zářící ve světle měsíce – samice, všiml si, a ne moc velká. Za ní dva další, ale ona byla nepochybně jejich vůdce. Remus se o nich zmínil kdysi a Alexandru si na to teď matně vzpomínal. Nenapadlo ho vzpomenout si na jejich jména, ale uklidnilo ho, že se dosud neděje nic neobvyklého. Protáhlé končetiny a huňatý krk druhého vlka naznačovaly, že je ještě velmi mladý. Třetí vlk byl obyčejný šedý, jako Remus, ale bez hnědých skvrn na obličeji.

Bílý vlk je vedl na kamenitou vyvýšeninu, kde se posadili, natáhli čenichy nahoru, poslouchali, rozhlíželi se a větřili. Na rozdíl od domácích psů byli obezřetní a pozorní a signály, kterými komunikovali, se dali dobře přečíst. Neštěkali, nemávali ocasem a nevystrkovali jazyk z tlamy, ale když se všichni tři s lehce odhalenými špičáky napjali, Alexandru znervózněl a zadíval se tam, kam směřovaly i jejich pohledy.

Šedý vlk, který se objevil tentokrát, byl Remus, ale sotva ho poznal. Před pár hodinami hrdé, silné zvíře, teď poškrábaný, zakrvácený a kulhající, a nahoru po cestě ho táhl…

Nebylo již sebemenších pochyb o tom, jestli si ten obličej pamatuje. Nezměněný, se stopami krutosti a zvrácenosti, které k němu patřily stejně jako temné kouzlo, které mu propůjčilo rysy Nemrtvých.

Alexandru vstal ze židle a pomalu odložil šálek na plotnu. „Mihaile," pravil napjatě, „Lupinovo varování bylo pravdivé. On se vrátil."

Sluhův výkřik zanikl v chřestění šperků a suchých květin a Alexandru ho musel donutit, aby se přiblížil k průhledu a mohl tak uvěřit.

Mihail se tam rychle podíval a pak se zaječením ustoupil. „On má… má…"

„Vlkodlaky, ano. Neposlouchají ho dobrovolně. Vidíš, že mají na krku stříbrné řetězy. Co s nimi chce dělat, netuším."

Mihail se jako v transu dotýkal svých stříbrných šperků a nesouvisle šeptal: „Ale já… to ne… ale jeden z nich je…"

„Jeden z nich je Lupin, ano. Jestli se dostane dovnitř… a to se nesmí stát… ušetříme ho. Ostatní můžeme zabít."

Ale tohle očividně Mihail neměl na mysli. „Ne vlci," koktal a natahoval prst ke skleněné čočce jako cizinec, když si v pekařství objednává rohlík.

Alexandru k němu přistoupil a prohlédl si ještě jednou celou scénu, potom náhle zavřel oči. Když promluvil, v jeho hlase zazněl vztek, bezmoc, ale nikoliv překvapení. „Anna Marie," pravil. Koutky úst zkroutil do suchého úsměvu, když viděl, jak jeho nevěsta chystá hůlkou vyhodit vedlejší bránu u stájí do vzduchu. To jí ale zdaleka ke vstupu do hradu, jejího domova, stačit nebude.

„Anna Marie… a, a on!" mumlal nesouvisle sluha. „To znamená… to znamená…"

„Že opět loví spolu," odvětil Alexandru chladně. „Že jí k němu pořád váže… i po padesáti letech… cosi, čemu říkávala láska."

„Ne on, ON!" Mihail vypadal, že v příštím okamžiku buď omdlí, nebo vybuchne vztekem, mohli jste si vybrat. „Lupin!" křičel, což bylo první jméno, které se zřejmě v té chvíli nebál vyslovit.

„Lupin? Je to jejich vězeň."

„Říkal, že upíři mohou změnit svou přirozenost… že se mohou vzdát krve… to byla slova… to byla slova Paní!"

„Mihaile!" obořil se na něj Alexandru a přiskočil ke sluhovi, jako by se ho chystal uhodit. „Lupin je můj společník a já mu věřím. Zakazuji ti, abys ho obviňoval, že se znal s Annou Marií. Kdyby nebylo jeho varování, nebyli bychom připraveni, a ty i já mu zítra ráno budeme vděční za pomoc!" Jeho tvář ztvrdla. „Teď je to na nás. V knihovně, v horním šuplíku nalevo je puška a sada stříbrných nábojů. Přines je, ale říkám ti, Lupina ušetříme."

Nový úkol Mihaila zřejmě probral z šoku. Kymácivě se otočil a vykročil směrem ke knihovně, když tu jim v uších zaduněl ohlušující výbuch a ohromná ohnivá koule dopadla z nebe přímo do země u brány.

Průhled se zamlžil, a oni ještě stačili zahlédnout ohromného černého ptáka, jak prolétává skrz rozbitou bránu, a Mihailovy výkřiky se ztratily ve skřípotu a kvikotu, který začal vycházet ze samotných kamenných zdí.

Z Alexandrovy tváře se vytratily poslední zbytky barvy. „Bariéra byla porušena," zašeptal sám k sobě, protože spuštěný alarm učinil jakoukoliv konverzaci nemožnou. „Jupiterova bariéra." Mávl hůlkou, aby kvičení alarmu trochu ztišil, ale zdi nepřestávaly kvílet, jako by byly živé. „Už chápu, proč potřebují vlky. Zatím jsme v bezpečí před upíry, ale živým kouzelným tvorům už ve vstupu nic nebrání."

Jako v odpověď se u zdí, z vnitřního hradu, ozval vlčí koncert.

Alexandru pozorně naslouchal. „Jestli se dovnitř dostane všech pět, budeme mít problém," řekl, a mrazivý tón hlasu byl překryt falešným uklidňujícím odstínem. „Dones ty náboje, Mihaile… ale ušetříme Lupina."

„Přivedl je sem!" křičel sluha, ale nebyl příliš slyšet, otočil se a přinutil ztuhlé nohy k pohybu napříč kamennou podlahu do knihovny.

Puška byla na svém místě a Mihail si ji téměř s pláčem přitiskl k hrudi. Ale kde jsou náboje? Neměly by být u pušky? Začal panikařit, vytahoval jeden šuplík za druhým, kopal do stolu a při tom okolo sebe sypal purpurové květy.

Pak se ozval rachot a řinčení skla. Těžké dveře vedoucí do skleníku se rozletěly pod vahou téměř dvousetlibrového zvířete a starý sluha se podruhé ve svém životě ocitl tváří v tvář vlkodlakovi. Nevěděl, a ani se o to nestaral, jestli je to Lupin. Byla to příšera, potřísněná krví, lhostejná k úlomkům skla v srsti a v tlapách, a prohlížela si lidského tvora před sebou s výrazem hladového člověka zírajícího na misku kaše. Když zavyla, obrátil se na útěk, zakopl ale o jeden ze svých kotníkových náramků a padl tváří k zemi.

Vlkodlak se přibližoval, pak ale natáhl pach oměje a vyběhl zpět ven do skleníku. Byl to opravdu Náměsíčník. Znal hrad dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že skleník je nejjednodušší cesta ze dvora dovnitř a jak se odtud dostat do knihovny. Nehodlal ale šlapat na snítky oměje, a tak se vrátil do skleníku, kde nalezl Liszku, kterak honí Vlada okolo lidožravé rosnatky, a Bélu, procházejícího se potokem a snažícího se proklestit si cestu mezi pohybujícími se vrbami a několika _bernacae_.

Následovalo klapnutí a jekot a Náměsíčník se opatrně vydal za zdrojem hluku a nespouštěl při tom oči z obrovské rosnatky, která také ukrývala past. Ale tentokrát to byla mudlovská past, do které se Vlad zachytil jednou zadní nohou a právě se snažil ji vykroutit a zabořil špinavé zuby do vlastního masa. Kámen pod ním stále vydával modravou záři a v Náměsíčníkově paměti se zatřepotala lidská vzpomínka.

Liszka mu ale zavrčela do ucha a on ustoupil. Ona byla vůdcem a bezmocný Vlad byl její kořistí. Náměsíčník nezůstal, aby zhlédl krutou podívanou, místo toho pomohl Bélovi ven z bazénku a společně se rozeběhli skrze další dveře, vedoucí do starých kuchyní, a klopili uši, když zaslechli smrtelné skřeky ozývající se ze skleníku.

Přidal se k nim i vyděšený Grigore. Tentokrát to tedy byli všichni tři vlkodlaci, kdo otevřel zázvoru na dalších dveřích, a současně vstoupili do posledního pokoje před Velkou síní. Už cítili Alexandra, jeho pach se jen lehce mísil s omějem, a neváhali. Dveře vedoucí z kuchyně byly zamčené, ale Náměsíčník nezapomněl ještě všechny své staré triky, které se naučil v Bradavicích, postavil se na zadní, strčil do velké klíčové dírky zahnuté drápy a poslouchal, až se uvolní západka.

Ocitli se ve Velké síni. Mihail, blábolící a třesoucí se, mezitím zmizel ve svém pokoji, a nechal Alexandra čelit třem vlkodlakům jen s pomocí své hůlky.

Ten seslal nejsilnější kletbu na Grigora, který se zapotácel a padl jako medvěd v zimě do okamžitého, i když jen dočasného spánku. Kouzlo dalo Náměsíčníkovi i Bélovi čas k útoku a Alexandru se sotva stačil vznést a o vlas unikl jejich klapajícím čelistem. Vyběhl z hradu za pomocí zvláštního polo-letu polo-běhu, kdy se dlouhými skoky odrážel od země, kličkoval po králičím způsobu a vedl vlky k modře světélkujícím kamenům.

Kombinace mlhavých vzpomínek a Alexandrova podivného hopkavého tance stačila na to, aby se Náměsíčník rozhodl vyhýbat se zářícím kamenům. To ho zpomalilo. Začal pociťovat únavu z předchozího boje, který podstoupil večer s Vladem, a se svým těžkým tělem a dlouhýma nohama nedokázal měnit směr tak rychle. Alexandru se vzdaloval, Náměsíčník o něj ztratil zájem a nechal Bélu, aby ho předběhl.

Vzadu ve skleníku zatím ležel mrtvý Vlad. Liszka byla vzteklá, když zjistila, že jeho krk je chráněn širokým zlatým řetězem. Roztrhla ho a odhodila na stranu a její nepřítel, paralyzovaný bolestí v zadní noze, se vzdal jakéhokoliv boje. Když své dílo dokončila, ohrnula nad ním s odporem čenich, prchla z dohledu a následovala pach vlastní smečky skrz dveře do kuchyní a Velké síně. Slabý rachot rozbíjejícího se skla ji nedostihl, jakožto ani další zvuky, které nechala za sebou – vzdálené bzučení, klokotání a syčení vody měnící se v páru a potom šustění listů a zvuk káceného stromu řítícího se k zemi.

Grigore se zrovna probíral ze spánku uprostřed síně. Liszka mu pomáhala, pošťuchovala ho čumákem a potom se posadila vedle a vyrazila ze sebe triumfální vytí na znamení vítězství.

Ztuhla ale, když se najednou ozvalo bolestivé zakňučení. Ani vlkodlak nevidí rád svého potomka trpět, a tenhle hlas patřil Bélovi. Liszka se rozeběhla tam, kde cítila Náměsíčníka, a Grigore ji váhavě následoval. Našla ho ve vstupní hale.

Béla byl chycen v pasti, jako Vlad, a Alexandru se k němu blížil. Liszka s Grigorem na čaroděje vyskočili, ne aby ho napadli, ale aby jednoduše ochránili své štěně, a nevnímali nebezpečí, které jim hrozilo.

Náměsíčník dostal jiný nápad. Ty modravé kameny mu něco připomínaly. Opatrně si našel cestu do vězeňské místnosti, kde už ten den jednou byl, čichal svůj vlastní lidský pach a uvědomoval si, že se ho nemusí bát, a snažil se vzpomenout si, co má dělat.

Byl tam tucet pák a klik, ale jen na některých utkvěly stopy nedávného dotyku. Náměsíčník se do nich opíral oběma předníma nohama, ale mechanismus byl příliš složitý. Točení kolem a tahání za páky byly nepřirozené pohyby a tak chvíli vztekle zkoušel pohnout vším, co šlo, až se nakonec jedna páka konečně pohnula a hradem se rozlehl skřípot.

Pasti vyjely na povrch. Opustil vězení, aby se podíval, co ten hluk znamená, a našel Bélu ležet bezvědomí, očarovaného Alexandrovým kouzlem. Čaroději se dařilo udržet Liszku a Grigora ze svého dosahu, a když se Náměsíčník přiblížil, pohnul na dálku Bélovým tělem, aby přitáhl jejich pozornost.

Všichni tři vlci v hrůze sledovali, jak Alexandru zvedl na pohled mrtvého vlka, nejmladšího z Pětky, jediné štěně, které měli za posledních sedm let, a mrštil s ním pryč. Jeho tělo se zaduněním dopadlo na podlahu vězeňské místnosti a když se tam jeho rodiče rozeběhli, dveře se za nimi prudce zabouchly a zamkly.

Beze známky jakýchkoliv emocí, jako kdyby vypouštěl kočku na noc ven, zajistil Alexandru dveře ocelovou závorou (neměl po ruce stříbrnou) a vykročil směrem k Mihailově ložnici. Sluha seděl strnule na posteli, v rukou svíral česnek a purpurové květy a pohyboval rty, jako kdyby vzýval jakousi neznámou sílu. Pokud vydával nějaké zvuky, byly přehlušeny neustávajícím skřípotem porušených bariér. Ale alespoň že ti vlci už ztichli.

„Jste… jste… v pořádku, pane Arghezi?" zakoktal Mihail, věrný sluha až do konce.

„Pro tuto chvíli, ano," odpověděl zachmuřeně Alexandru. „Ale teď musíme odpočívat, dokud můžeme. Upírů jsme se ještě nezbavili."

Nedal to nikterak najevo, ale byl vyčerpaný. Ve své ložnici padl okamžitě do bezesného spánku, a tiché kvílení kamenných zdí na něj působilo jako ukolébavka. Nenápadné praskání v poničeném skleníku a chroupání tisíců cedrových brouků pokračovalo, aniž by si ho kdokoliv všiml. Půlnoc přešla do úsvitu, úsvit přešel ve východ slunce.

-

Lehké a přízrakům podobné mraky se přehnaly přes kotouč měsíce přímo nad jejich hlavami, ale nedokázaly ztlumit jeho ostré bílé světlo, které ozařovalo vysoké kamenné zdi a pod kterým tváře upírů zářily jako voskové svíce. Lamie stála bez pohnutí a čekala, až se z hradu ozve další slabé zavytí. Vlci byli naživu, ale nevěděla, kolik z nich. Skrz probořenou bránu, proměněnou teď v podivnou sochu z dřevěných trosek a železa, spatřila měsíční světlo třpytící se na úlomcích skla. Z hromady skla náhle začali vylétávat tišší ptáci a odnášeli sebou jednotlivé hlavičky i celé svazky česneku. Ptáci byli bílí a kamenné kvádry šedivé. Tu noc se ze země vytratila veškerá barva.

Kolik vlků přežilo, přemýšlela, a kolik čarodějů?

_„Podívej, co jsem ti přinesl," řekl její manžel s nadšením a z rozbitého kufru začal vytahovat knihu po knize. Jeho obličej, jindy ostrý jako hrany žulových bloků, náhle zjemněl, když začal vyprávět o skvělých knihách, které našel v obchůdku v Sofii. Usměje se a vezme ho za ruku, potěšená z jeho návratu, ale on si toho stěží všimne a otevírá další atlas a radostně jí ukazuje jeho stránky. Přestává se usmívat, a ví, že on si toho nikdy nevšimne. _

Po nějakém čase se zdálo, že šumění a šustot křídel je jediným zvukem, který z hradu vychází. Pořád sebou nepohnula, čekala na něco, na znamení, i když nevěděla jaké. Bude mít radost, když zjistí, že Lupeni zůstal naživu? Dal jí toho tolik, po čem toužila, a potřeboval ji, tak jako ona jeho. Jenomže to je přece lež, ozval se hlas uvnitř hlavy, ne nepodobný Cuzovi. Nikdy o tebe nestál, chtěl jen další trofej pro svého pána.

Možná měl Cuza pravdu. Možná celá ta léta měl pravdu – patřila jemu, a ten mámivý výbuch pocitů, které jí proletěly tělem kdykoliv mohla pít krev, bylo vše, co potřebovala.

Ach, Lupeni, povzdychla si sama k sobě, myslela jsem, že jsi na naší straně.

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorů: Nechápete? Pak si prohlédněte mapy na adrese verze z července 2001


	11. Den upírů

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_11. Den upírů_**

_What is this wild storm I have swallowed  
that sends me spinning  
invoking gods and goddesses  
howling one beautiful name to the Moon and to Mars  
then flinging my body to the dusty ground  
from slug into butterfly  
from sandstone to diamond  
i am transformed from the cellular level  
each moment a blistering agony  
and the most delicious elation  
Anyone with eyes can see the power of yearning  
anyone with heart could be its next victim._

_pirategirl_

_Člověk je divný tvor – nikdy mu nestačí  
být, jaký vskutku je, a chce být jinačí.  
Rozumná střízlivost ho vždycky nějak tísní,  
a radši přehání: co není, to si vysní,  
někdy vynáší i nejsvětější věc  
tak přehnaně, že spíš ji znectí nakonec._

_Moliére, Tartuffe (překl. František Vrba, 1966)_

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

Život se na studeném, šedém úpatí Karpat, které bylo domovem hradu Arghezi, začal probírat dlouho před úsvitem. Ze zdí vycházelo tiché sténání, pozůstatek alarmu, který upozorňoval, že Jupiterova bariéra, kouzlo na ochranu hradu před magickými tvory, byla prolomena. Porušená bariéra dovolila pěti vlkodlakům za svitu úplňku vstoupit do hradu a zvuky ozývající se ze zdí znamenaly, že bariéru ještě nikdo neopravil.

Z lidských tvorů byl vzhůru jen jeden, druhý spal, a čtveřice vlkodlaků byla vzhůru jen napůl – všichni byli napůl v bezvědomí a žádný z nich nezůstal bez zranění. Pátý vlkodlak nebyl vzhůru ani nespal – jeho bezduché tělo leželo mezi úlomky skla v troskách kdysi impozantního skleníku, zhroucené kmeny stromů byly zahaleny závojem hnědého listí, pokroucené, holé větve vinné révy visely k zemi jako přízračné prsty duchů a všude se povalovaly hromady hnědožlutých listů, které se zvedaly ve větru, jako by zima už byla nablízku.

Lidé a polo-lidé nebyli ale jedinými živými tvory na hradě. U vysokého stropu velké síně a knihovny se třepotalo pár malých, krémově bílých ptáků, tiše a hbitě poletovali místností mezi dveřmi a okny a cosi hledali. Čas od času některý z nich našel, co potřeboval, prosvištěl knihovnou s nažloutlým břemenem ve spárech a skrz díru ve skle rozbité stěny skleníku, přistavěného u knihovny, vyletěl potom ven do mrazivého ranního vzduchu. Vysoko nad policemi s knihami s neustávajícím hladem, nikým neviděná a neslyšená, hlodala a žvýkala jiná živá hmota. Tisíce hnědých broučků se nerušeně živily na cedrových trámech, které tvořily konstrukci střechy. Hodovali celou noc a své oblíbené potravy měly dostatek ještě ráno, když se přiblížil úsvit.

Venku ve stájích, stojících ve stínu vnější zdi, se k sobě tiskli ovce spolu s nespokojenou krávou, která už dlouho čekala, až ji někdo přijde podojit. Z hloučku ovcí se ozývalo jen slabé bečení, občas doprovázené hlubokým kravským zabučením. Za zdí víc živých tvorů nebylo, ale přímo pod vnější hradbou postávaly dvě postavy zahalené v černém. Před nimi zel široký otvor v rozbité bráně, jejíž pokroucené dřevěné zbytky ležely po obou stranách portálu.

Ti dva mohli stejně dobře být i sochami, vytesanými ze silného, lesklého mramoru. Vysoký, štíhlý muž s ostrou, špičatou tváří, tmavými vlasy a s očima temnějšíma než peklo stál vedle hubené, ale přesto elegantní ženy, menší než byl on sám, jejíž černé vlasy jí spadaly volně po zádech. Źádný z nich se nepohnul, když světlo začalo mizet z východního obzoru, jako by na oblohu kdosi vylil vědro temně modré vody. Nepohnuli se, když jim ptáci barvy vybělených kostí poletovali tiše nad hlavou s hlavičkami česneku v drápech. Nepohnuli se ani když kulatý, zářivý měsíc políbil vrcholky hor na západním horizontu.

Až pohyb ve skleníku, způsobený nikoliv dalším ptákem, ale člověkem, přinutil muže promluvit.

„Žije," sykl směrem ke své společnici, „ale ještě nepřišel čas vstoupit do hradu. Musíme jít, než nás uvidí."

Žena mu dovolila, aby ji odvedl od brány, aniž by naznačila, jestli mu porozuměla nebo jestli ho vůbec slyšela. Zapotácela se a muž ji zachytil do náručí, aby neupadla, jistou rukou ji objal okolo pasu a druhou jí přejel po tváři a hrdle.

„Už brzy," zašeptal a zahleděl se do inkoustové černi jejích očí. „Už brzy se stane naší kořistí ... on a všichni ostatní, kteří na hradě zůstali."

Zachvěla se jako někdo, kdo byl příliš dlouho v ledové vodě, i když sama zimu vnímat nemohla. Více jak padesát let byla mrtvá.

„A ti ostatní...?" vyrazila skrz drkotající zuby. „Jestli je někdo z nich naživu..."

„Zabijeme je, pochopitelně," odvětil jemně a zesílil svůj stisk. „Vlkodlaci odvedli svůj díl práce, už jsou k ničemu."

Pomalu přikývla a vyhnula se jeho pohledu. Chuť a vůně lidské krve ji konečně přemohla, právě protože neměla žádnou, zraňovala ji nejvíc v této chvíli, kdy po ní tolik toužila a kdy jí byla odpírána. Už brzy přestanu myslet … na cokoliv, pomyslela si. Zbavím se bolesti.

Propustil ji s pokřiveně zálibným úsměvem na úzkých, bezkrevných rtech. V jediném okamžiku obě postavy zmizely, nad hradbou se zatřepotali dva netopýři a odletěli směrem ke čtyřpodlažní věži na východní straně hradu. Ta strana věže, která vycházela vstříc úsvitu, byla nyní překrásně ozářená prvními ostrými paprsky slunce. Netopýři se jim vyhnuli a usadili se na okenním parapetu na západní straně, která ležela ve stínu. Stanoviště jim poskytovalo výborný výhled na klenutou dřevěnou střechu, podpíranou zespodu cedrovými trámy.

-

Alexandru Arghezi překročil velké kusy skla jak nejopatrněji dovedl, ale pod nohama mu křupaly malé úlomky, kterým se nedokázal vyhnout. Prohlídka hradu, kterou provedl ještě nad ránem, odhalila překvapivě málo škody, když vzal v úvahu fakt, že se tu nějakou dobu volně pohybovala smečka vlkodlaků. V síni a knihovně byl zpřeházený nábytek, ale vlci neměli moc času zničit něco jiného, než je vlákal do vězeňské místnosti.

Až na skleník. Jak mohli vlci, i když to byli vlkodlaci, způsobit takovou spoušť? Ve vnější skleněné stěně zel otvor o průměru skoro šest stop, některé kusy skla zůstaly chvějivě viset ve vzduchu, jako by se chystaly každou chvíli zřítit k zemi, a zakroucené pruhy olova, které předtím spojovaly tabule skla k sobě, trčely z ulámaných střepů a připomínaly zčernalé prsty spálených mrtvých těl. Uvnitř byly rozbité poházené stoly, shozené rozdrcené květináče se válely všude okolo na kamenné podlaze. Tělo černého vlkodlaka, průměrně vzrostlého samce a jednoho z těch, které držel Cuza jako zajatce, bylo natažené na zemi a kmen jednoho stromu mu ležel napříč přes zadní nohy. Zaschlé strupy krve v okolí široké rány na krku napovídaly, jak bestie zemřela.

Zabíjejí sami sebe, stejně jako zabíjejí lidi, pomyslel si hněvivě Alexandru, nadzvedl pomocí hůlky tělo do vzduchu a poslal ho ven skrz díru, která svou velikostí odpovídala právě velikosti vlka. Venku nechal tělo s těžkým zaduněním spadnout na zem. Nepřál si vidět blížící se přeměnu, ze které se mu už předem dělalo špatně a která měla černého mrtvého vlka proměnit zpět v cosi s lidskou podobou. Ten blázen a snílek Lupin o nich mluvil, jako by jim byla vlastní nějaká zvířecí čest, ale Alexandru se tomu zdráhal uvěřit, obzvlášť po tom, co viděl minulou noc.

Když měl zvíře pryč z dohledu, uvědomil si Alexandru, že škoda ve skleníku byla příliš velká a nezvyklá, než aby ji mohli způsobit jen samotní vlkodlaci. Všechny rostlinky (kterých byly ve skleníku stovky, některé v květináčích na stole a na podlaze, některé zavěšené u zdi na železných hácích) byly mrtvé. Obří rosnatka ležela na zemi, a nezbylo v ní víc života než ve vlkodlakovi, její listy zčernaly a na okrajích se zkroutily. Neživé listí – hnědé, žluté a nezdravě zelené – se mísilo s úlomky skla na zemi a viselo na zbytcích rostlin, které nepoznával. Pramen, který by dokázal upíry zastavit, vyschl a jen pár mrtvých ryb a bernacae připomínaly místo, kde ještě před časem proudila voda.

Ještě víc než vlkodlaci byl za celou zkázu zodpovědný Cuza. Ve skleníku zajisté zaúřadoval pouštní démon a Alexandru nepochyboval, že v tuto chvíli již vyschla veškerá voda v celém hradě. Když prohlížel trosky, narazil na bělavou skořápku vejce, dvakrát větší než jeho pěst. Zbyla z ní více jak polovina. Ptáci rodu Allium, vzpomněl si, stavějí svá hnízda z česnekových slupek. Když jich z magického vejce vypustíte dost, ukradnou všechen česnek a odnesou si ho do hnízda.

Alexandru pocítil současně odpor i obdiv k děsivé inteligenci svého protivníka, odhodil skořápku a rozšlápl ji na tvrdých kamenech a její úlomky se na zemi spolu s kusy skla a mrtvými listy poskládaly do mozaiky zkázy. Dva vlkodlaci, které Cuza chytil, museli všechny tyto věci do hradu donést nějakým způsobem, který Alexandru ještě potřeboval zjistit. Přinesli jenom tohle? Byla nezbytná ještě další, pečlivější prohlídka hradu.

Ze všeho nejdříve se Alexandru ujistil, že Česnekové kouzlo na stěnách skleníku je neporušené. Toto mocné kouzlo, které odpuzuje Nemrtvé, vyžaduje srdce mrtvého upíra (kterých si Alexandru na svých honech opařil dostatek), pokud mělo ochránit dveře a okna. Ale protože zrovna ostatní nezbytné ingredience neměl po ruce, ulevilo se mu, že skleník je ještě pod ochranou, stejně jako ostatní dveře a okna.

Upír v této chvíli nemohl projít žádnými dveřmi, netopýr nemohl prolétnout žádným oknem. Ale Cuza si opatrně připravoval cestu, jako by znal ještě nějaký další způsob, jak se dovnitř dostat. Starého čaroděje to poněkud znervóznilo, i když by to sám nepřiznal. Ve skleníku se najednou cítil příliš na očích a zvolna zašel zpět do knihovny.

Krátce se v místnosti zastavil a pohlédl na vysoké police, které dosahovaly až k střešním trámům. Knihy byly naskládány až skoro úplně ke stropu, protože čarodějové nepotřebují žebříky, aby dosáhli i na ty nejvýše uložené svazky. Napadlo ho, že by si měl udělat čas a pokusit se zjistit, jaké prostředky by Cuza mohl použít k proniknutí do hradu. Když zvedal pár povalených židlí, našel na podlaze několik mrtvých brouků, malých a jemu neznámých. Snad je sem zanesli vlkodlaci, kteří se sem dostali skrz skleník. Zahodil je a opustil knihovnu. Další prohlídku si chtěl nechat na později. V tuto chvíli měl za to, že se Cuza dovnitř nemůže dostat jinak než hrubou silou.

Přicházel úsvit, poznal to podle zabarvujících se vrcholků hor, viditelných na sever od hradu skrz porušená okna skleníku. Musí probudit Mihaila i vlkodlaky. Až upíři zaútočí, bude potřebovat každého spojence.

Když přecházel velkou síň, zaznamenal svůj odraz mezi dvěma zrcadly a znovu se tak ujistil, že ne všechny ochrany proti upírům jsou porušené. Hlavičky a stružky česneku, které ještě minulou noc visely na všech zdech, nicméně zmizely do posledního kousku. V duchu se mu před očima zjevil Cuza, vysoký, arogantní, se stejným výrazem, jaký si Alexandru pamatoval ještě z jejich posledního setkání před více jak padesáti lety. O minulé noci stál nenáviděný upír sebevědomě venku u vnější zdi a držel na vodítku dva vlkodlaky, jako by to byli psi. To starého čaroděje nepřekvapilo, ze své zkušenosti věděl dost o tom, jak jsou vlkodlaci vydáni stříbrným předmětům na milost.

Ani pohled na Annu Marii ho nepřekvapil. I když za celých osm let, během kterých lovil upíry v horách, o své nevěstě nezaslechl jediné slovo, věděl dobře, že se jednou vrátí, i s Cuzou.

Alexandru jen zřídka podléhal lítosti, ale čeho litoval zcela jistě a byl ochoten to i přiznat, bylo, že vůbec kdy toho cizince uhlazených způsobů vpustil do hradu, před jehož bránu kdysi před pěti desítkami let přišel. Tenkrát se představil jako starý přítel jeho otce a všichni mu uvěřili. Protože kdo by si pomyslel, že upír – jeden z těch netvorů Temna, kteří vycházejí jen v noci – se jen tak zničehonic objeví u dveří a nechá se pozvat dál?

Byl blázen, že si nevšiml varovných příznaků. Pobyt usměvavého cizince se prodlužoval a Alexandru byl rád, že jeho osamělá manželka a plachý bratr mají společnost, a zabýval se jen výstavbou knihovny a odborným studiem. Ale byl mladý, sotva pár let po škole a s upírem se setkal leda v učebnicích nebo příbězích svého mrtvého otce. Nevšiml si rakoviny, která rozežírala hrad, až když bylo pozdě – příliš pozdě pro Mirceu a Annu Marii.

Posmívala se mu. Chladným hlasem se mu tenkrát vyznala ze své oddanosti k cizinci, o kterém již dnes věděl, že to byl upír. Miluje mě a potřebuje, prohlásila, a to je víc, než ty jsi kdy pro mě udělal. Ta slova mu nic neříkala, byl zaplaven vědomím zrady a blízkosti smrti. Její temné prázdné oči (jaktože si tenkrát neuvědomil, že se proměnila?) prozrazovaly vše, co potřeboval vědět – jeho manželka byla mrtvá, nahradila ji hrozivě dokonalá kopie, nápodoba života, stvůra.

Ke konci byl nucen z hradu uprchnout. Proti ní a Cuzovi neměl šanci. A teď se zdálo, že brzy dostane příležitost se s nimi znovu setkat, ale už na to nebude sám. S těmito myšlenkami pospíchal probudit ostatní a začít přípravy.

„Mihaile," ozval se ode dveří sluhova pokoje, „je ráno."

Stařec spal vsedě, jednou rukou svíral svazek oměje a držel ho před sebou jako ochranu proti domnělým fantomům. Měl na sobě všechny stříbrné šperky kromě těžké brože, se kterou se viditelně spát nedalo a která ležela u jeho postele. Na pánovo zavolání se jeho oči náhle otevřely.

„Od vlkodlaků už ti nic nehrozí," informoval ho Alexandru poněkud nezúčastněně. „Dokonce nám budou muset pomoci proti horším věcem."

Když to Mihail slyšel, jeho ruka vystřelila ke krku, aby se dotkla česnekového náhrdelníku – ten byl pryč.

„Allium," řekl Alexandru temně. „Na hradě nezbyl žádný česnek, žádná voda. Nesmíme ztrácet čas. Potřebuji, abys uvařil lektvar."

-

Úsvit většinou zastihuje vlkodlaky nepřipravené. Když slunce ustoupí před úplňkem, představují si, že jsou vlky odjakživa a že jimi budou navždy, a žijí svých dvanáct hodin jako by to byl celý jejich život, a s každým dalším vlčím dobrodružstvím jsou stále víc neschopní poznat, jestli uběhlo deset minut nebo čtyři hodiny. Zamčení ve vězeňské místnosti hradu Arghezi, za vysokou zdí, která se nastavovala východnímu obzoru, Remus, Liszka, Béla a Grigore nečekali, že věčná noc někdy skončí.

Žádný z nich nespal, všichni se věnovali svým zraněním a zraněním svých druhů. Grigore byl jediný nezraněný a poslušně lízal rány na Liszčině krku a rameni, které utržila při boji s Vladem. Byla ale netrpělivá, brzy ho setřásla a pečovala o Bélu s pozorností, která byla zcela mateřská.

Mladý vlk nebyl při vědomí, když ho Alexandru upustil na kamennou zem vězení. Protože se pádu nijak nebránil, dopadl ve špatném úhlu, vykloubil si rameno a zlomil několik žeber. Alespoň páteř byla v pořádku, jak Liszka zjistila, když ho čumákem překulila na stranu a spoléhala na svůj instinkt, který dokáře rozeznat bezvědomí a ochrnutí.

Horší následky než samotný pád měla Alexandrova past, konstruovaná na medvědodlaky o velikosti afrického lva, která vážně poranila Bélovu zadní packu v oblasti kotníku. Celá noha byla pokrytá krví a Liszka, kterou nezdržovaly žádné lidské zábrany nebo lítost, strávila celou noc tím, že mu ránu čistila a snažila se zastavit krvácení. Temná magie, díky které vlkodlaci odolávají střelám z litého olova a smrtícím kletbám, způsobuje, že se jejich zranění hojí velmi rychle, ale i tak jsou to smrtelní tvorové – mohou se zadusit, zlámat si kosti nebo vykrvácet. Jakékoliv zranění, které se do úsvitu neošetří, je v potom v lidské podobě mnohem bolestivější, protože vlkodlak v lidské podobě se nehojí o moc rychleji než normální člověk.

Když už Liszka nemohla, pomohl jí Náměsíčník, ale většinu času jen popocházel okolo a zkoumal mudlovské páky a ozubená kola, jako by v nich hledal odpověď na otázku, co dělat. A poprvé v životě jeho vlčí já pocítilo vinu. Liszka přivedla Pětku na jeho obranu a její štěně utrpělo zranění, způsobené lidmi. Ve svém postoji s hlavou u země a ocasem mezi nohama velký šedý vlk odmítl jakékoliv výmluvy a přiznal svou chybu.

Když se rozbřesklo, strčil čenichem do vyčerpané Liszky, překvapený, že ho beze vzteku přijala. Položila svou bílou zakrvavenou hlavu na jeho rameno v gestu únavy, ale i přátelství. Pak se oba položili na bok, aby se proměnili a tiše snášeli novou bolest, která se přidala k jiným.

Bodavá bolest vlkodlačích kousnutí a pálení způsobené stříbrným drátem byla jako nic v porovnání s pocitem viny a odpovědnosti, který ho v lidské podobě nebolel o nic méně. „Omlouvám se," byla první věc, kterou dokázal říct, vděčný, že v šeru nevidí zranění ostatních vlkodlaků.

Liszka neodpověděla, vzala Bélovu hlavu něžně do náruče a měla strach podívat se na jeho nohu, kterou celou noc olizovala. Chlapec byl napůl v bezvědomí, což bylo možná dobře.

Napůl instinkt a napůl inteligence Removi napověděly, že Béla ztratil hodně krve a potřebuje se napít. Prostě, protože to bylo velmi snadné kouzlo, zašeptal „aquosus", aby si přivolal vodu z pramene ve skleníku, a nastavil v očekávání ruce.

Zamračil se, když se žádná voda neobjevila, přinutil zamlženou mysl se soustředit a zkusil to ještě jednou. Je to s ním horší než si myslí, když už nezvládne ani tohle kouzlo. Namáhavě se zvedl, přistoupil k nehybným kamenným dveřím a snažil se přivolat svou hůlku. Brzy ji ucítil a ruce se mu začaly chvět, jako by se jimi dotýkal fénixe, z jehož pera byla hůlka vyrobena.

Ani s hůlkou se mu nepodařilo vykouzlit vodu, dokonce ji nedokázal lokalizovat, jako by snad na hradě žádná nezbyla. Posílil snad Alexandru nějakým způsobem ochranná kouzla? To se nezdálo pravděpodobné, protože šaty a přikrývky se mu bez problému podařilo z pokoje přivolat. Opatrně, aby nevyprovokoval jejich zjitřené emoce, přistoupil k Liszce a podal jí polštář a přikrývku pro Bélu a nějaké šaty pro ní. Grigore se krčil v koutě, cítil se mizerně, byla mu zima a plášť si vzal s bezeslovným gestem poděkování.

Liszka si přes hlavu přetáhla uniformu Akademie v Hracholuskách, chvěla se v mrazivé tmě a pomohla svému synovi lehnout si pohodlněji, než byla ta sfinze podobná pozice, ve které se ocitl po proměně. Čelo měl studené a suché, ale Removi se stále nedařilo opatřit vodu, ať se snažil sebevíc. S pomocí hůlky alespoň mohl zahojit mladíkova zranění a srovnat a nechat srůst zlomené kosti, a ulevilo se mu, když slyšel, že chlapcův dech byl se zahojenými žebry o poznání hlubší.

Remus by pravděpodobně byl schopen jednoduchým kouzlem otevřít dveře, ale ani kdyby teď začal pobíhat po hradě, vodu by našel jen těžko, obzvlášť ve stavu, v jakém se teď nacházel. Nakonec ho napadlo, že se přestane soustředit na pramen ve skleníku a pokusí se přivolat nějakou tekutinu z kuchyně. Jako první přilétla láhev vína, což nebylo pro zraněného, dehydrovaného vlkodlaka zrovna to nejlepší, ale na druhý pokus přivolal dva litry jablečného moštu bylinkáře Lászla.

Pití se Bélovi zdálo jako zázrak. Ještě stále sténal bolestí, ale jeho oči se rozjasnily a podařilo se mu promluvit pár slov. Když potom upadl do klidného spánku, Remus s ostatními vlkodlaky dopili zbytek moštu a ulehli k odpočinku. Když nad hradbami vykoukly první sluneční paprsky a prolétly skrz malé zamřížovaní okno až do vězeňské místnosti, všichni ještě hluboce spali.

Remus si napřed nebyl jistý, co ho probudilo. Sluneční světlo tančilo na podlaze a osvětlovalo tři vlkodlaky, kteří mu po více než osm měsíců bez jakýchkoliv pochyb projevovali svou věrnost. A teď, když už nebyl jejich vůdce, přišli mu bez zvaní na pomoc. Grigore spal hlasitě na boku a jeho vychrtlé tělo bylo zabalené v dekách a plášti proti rannímu chladu. Liszka s Bélou byli vzhůru a seděli opodál, matka šeptala do ucha svého syna uklidňující slova. Béla vypadal unaveně, ale již bez bolestí. Ty teď nahradil tíživý strach, aby nezůstal na celý život chromý.

Přes veškeré své pocity viny byl Remus na Bélu, který se tak rychle vyléčil a byl tak statečný, pyšný. Našel kdysi toho chlapce opuštěného v lese, když mu bylo devět let, protože to se stávalo všem dětem, které pokousali vlkodlaci, a vesničané se zachovali pokaždé stejně. Díky své chytrosti, síle a faktu, že si nikdy na nic nestěžoval, se rychle stal právoplatným členem smečky a byl z něj i šikovný čarodějnický učedník. Snad jako jediný rumunský vlkodlak měl svou vlastní hůlku, a i když nesdílel Removu zálibu v Temných tvorech, byl skvělý hlavně v Přeměňování a už se stačil naučit i Přemísťování.

Pětka považovala Rema, svého vůdce, za mladíkova otce, což byla role, které se nevzdal ani po odchodu z pozice alfa samce a která mu kromě pýchy přinesla i mnoho starostí. Dny, které trávil jako lovec upírů, byly příliš chaotické a nemohl být vždy s Bélou, když ten ho zrovna potřeboval, a měl obavu, že je příliš nezodpovědný a konfliktní, než aby někomu jinému mohl nabízet rodičovské rady. Dal Bélovi učebnice a hodnotil mu úkoly, občas mu dal i nějaký ten rodičovský pohlavek, ale vlastně nikdy chlapce opravdu nepoznal. Nedokázal ani rozpoznat, jak moc byla jeho osobnost, její pozitivní i negativní stránky, ovlivněná Vladovým kousnutím.

Bylo správné cítit pýchu nad synovou statečností, nebo to snad bylo něco, co se dalo očekávat od každého vlkodlaka? Remus sám sebe nikdy nepovažoval za statečného, obzvlášť ne dnes, kdy sám sebe v duchu nazýval zbabělcem a zrádcem. Šestka mu říkala „šílený pes", ale Vladova stará přezdívka „Alík" v sobě měla víc pravdy. Neustále se zaobíral lidmi a svou vlastní smečku tak vystavoval nebezpečí, což byl vlastně jeden z důvodů, proč se vzdal vůdcovství.

Liszka s Bélou ho sem nepřišli chránit proto, aby je potom znovu opustil. Představoval si, že každý z nich má budoucnost, dokonce i Grigore – ale jakou, to netušil. Ani teď po letech nevěděl, jestli má vlkodlačí rod žít ve městě, nebo dokonce jestli se mají jeho příslušníci považovat za lidi. Co byla větší lež – léta v Bradavicích nebo stejně dlouhý čas, který strávil jako alfa Lupeni v transylvánských Alpách?

Posadil se na svou přikrývku blízko k Liszce, která ho před tím ve spánku kopla (přemýšlel, jestli tenhle problém mají všechny páry). „Jak je ti?" zeptal se Bély a sám sebe za tu idiotskou otázku nenáviděl. V situaci, kdy byl někdo zraněný nebo nemocný, mu připadala nanejvýš trapná. Vždycky nesnášel, když okolo něj Madame Pomfreyová poskakovala a zírala mu do očí a do nosu jako by tam chtěla vypátrat jeho duši.

Chlapec cosi více méně přátelsky zamumlal a když konečně otočil svou zarudlou, hořečnatou tvář na Rema, dal najevo jedinou emoci, které byl v té chvíli schopen. „Zab ho," zavrčel.

Remus se lekl, ale když Liszka souhlasně zamručela, uvědomil si, že je to její nápad.

„Varoval jsi ho," vyrazila vztekle, což ho nepřekvapilo, „řekl jsi mu kdo jsme, dal jsi mu náš opis, a pokusil se nás zabít."

Nebyla u toho, když Alexandrovi udával popisy vlkodlaků, a fakt, že mu tenkrát bezmezně věřila, jen pochopitelně umocnil jeho pocit viny, i když pravdou bylo, že se snažil, jak nejlépe mohl, dát Alexandrovi najevo, co pro něj bílý vlk a jeho mladší společník znamenají. Ve skutečnosti byl zděšen tím, že se Alexandrovi nepodařilo se vlkodlaků zbavit, aniž by je při tom poranil, a byl si jistý, že se jim starý čaroděj omluví. Něco se muselo stát, co Alexandru nepředpokládal, cosi mu zřejmě uniklo nebo něco jednoduše zapomněl. S největší pravděpodobností si prostě spletl Bélu s Vladem.

Remus si zrovna v duchu skládal slova pro odpověď na Liszčino obvinění, když se od dveří vězení ozvalo hlasité skřípění kovu a hlas vyvolávající tiše kouzlo. Liszka si Rema a Bélu přitáhla k sobě, Grigore se probral, přiskočil k Removi z druhé strany a v jeho unavených mžikajících očích se zračil strach.

Alexandru vešel do místnosti a opatrně se vyhnul kaluži Bélovy krve. „Tak, vidím, že z vás přežili všichni kromě jediného," prohlásil skoro vesele. „To je dobře. Mihail teď pro mě vaří léčivý lektvar, abyste byli ve formě, až upíři dorazí. Budete se mi hodit."

Ve zlomku vteřiny se veškerá Remova víra v tohoto člověka rozpadla na kusy. Viděl krev, viděl, že Béla se sotva dokáže posadit, v jejich očích musel vidět smutek i bolest – a „budete se mi hodit?" „Všichni kromě jednoho," jako by snad Vlad patřil k jejich smečce?

Removi se z tváře vytratila všechna barva. A co bylo ještě horší, nenacházel v tu chvíli slova, kterými by vyjádřil své pouto a vztah k Liszce a Bélovi. Kdyby obvinil Alexandra z toho, že způsobil zranění jeho manželky a syna, nedávalo by to starému čaroději žádný smysl, protože podle lidských zákonů oni ničím takovým nebyli. Jeho vlčí družka a štěně? To bylo ještě horší, protože jestli ho dokázalo něco spolehlivě rozčílit, byla to situace, když s ním lidé jednali jako se zvířetem.

A potom se Alexandru klidně přesunul směrem k pákám a natáhl se, aby znovu spustil pasti.

Remus dokázal říct jedinou věc, a to bylo hluboké, varovné zavrčení, které by každého posluchače přimělo se zamyslet, jestli se náhodou neproměnil zpět. A jeho zavrčení nebylo jediné a zaniklo v tichém sborovém hlase celé smečky, a vedle něj se Liszka napjala, jako by se chystala ke skoku.

„Nesahej na to." Remus položil ruku na svou hůlku a věděl dobře, za koho se má postavit, pokud Alexandru na Liszku zaútočí. „Ani se neopovažuj."

Starý čaroděj se pomalu otočil a přehlédl vlkodlačí smečku kamenným pohledem, který neprozrazoval vůbec nic. Ale sundal ruku z páky, vycouval z místnosti a kouzlem ji za sebou uzamkl.

„Vidíš?" naléhala Liszka. „Zab ho."

Remus vyskočil a chtěl Alexandra následovat, ale téměř se zhroutil k zemi z bolesti, která mu náhle vystřelovala po celém těle od kotníků až po krk, což byly suvenýry, které si odnesl ze střetnutí s Vladem a s upíry a ze kterých si teď nepamatoval nic víc než pár zvuků a pachů. Podrobnosti jeho vlčích vzpomínek se schovávaly kdesi hluboko v limbickém systému a jen občas některá z nich vyskočila na povrch, když prožíval silnou emoci nebo častěji, když ucítil známý pach. Každý člověk má své vůně, které v něm vyvolávají živé vzpomínky nebo silné emoce – maminčin parfém, vůně karafiátů na tatínkově pohřbu, vůně jasmínu z první cesty k moři. Pro Rema byly tyto vjemy tisíckrát silnější a vyvolávaly v něm obrazy úplně jiného světa, který byl jeho součástí a ve kterém se zároveň cítil jako cizinec.

Potkal minulou noc Cuzu? Nemohl ani hádat, jakékoliv pokusy vyvolat nějakou vzpomínku ji většinou zatlačily ještě hlouběji. Vykročil z místnosti, opatrně se snažil do pohybu nezapojovat víc kloubů nebo svalů než bylo nezbytně nutné, a přemýšlel o tom, jestli se mu podaří překlenout náhlou propast mezi ním a Alexandrem, aby s ním mohl alespoň promluvit.

Znal starého čaroděje velmi dobře a byl by schopen mu hodně odpustit. Stejně jako Remus i Alexandru většinou reagoval na ohrožení kamennou tváří a chladnokrevným chováním a Remus po něm teď chtěl jediné, aby se omluvil Liszce a Bélovi, aby uznal jejich statečnost, aby uznal, že to on jim způsobil zranění, ale že je přesto s plným respektem žádá o pomoc.

Nechci nic jiného než respekt, řekl si sám k sobě. Nemohl vystát, když někdo druhými jedná jako se svými podřízenými a zajatci ve chvíli, kdy se mu nemohou nijak bránit.

Našel Alexandra ve Velké síni. Stál tam a nahlížel přes rameno Mihailovi, který zrovna do lektvaru na psí kousnutí přidával špetku sušeného psího vína místo oměje, protože vlkodlaci nepotřebují ani nechtějí protijed působící proti jim samým. Psí víno vyléčí kousance a škrábance a současně zažene horečku. Rumunskému sluhovi se jako obvykle při výběru a vaření lektvaru dařilo stejně jako kterémukoliv Zmijozelanovi.

Jen pohled na bublající lektvar způsobil, že se Remus začal cítit o něco lépe, i když stále ještě zápasil s vyčerpáním, bolestí a vztekem. Teď poprvé spatřil i Mihailův luxusní obleček, nebo si alespoň nepamatoval, že by jej viděl před tím v noci, a pohled na flitrové plesové šaty ověšené zrcadélky po poněkud zarazil.

Ale teď nebyl čas přemýšlet o tajích transvestitismu. „Řekl bych, že dlužíte Liszce a Bélovi omluvu," pravil studeně a odhadoval, kdo z nich toho chladného pošmourného podzimního rána dříve ztratí nervy.

Zmatený výraz, který se na okamžik objevil na Alexandrově tváři – očividně zapomněl jejich jména – rozčílil Remuse natolik, že skoro nevnímal odpověď. „Udělal jsem, co jsem musel," řekl Alexandru. „Lituji, ale byl jsem v nebezpečí…"  
„My jsme nebyli pro nikoho nebezpeční ," sykl Remus. „Mohl jste si vzít oměj a schovat se do svého pokoje až do rána, a ne si zahrávat s vlastním životem a s životy mé rodiny."

Mohl se sice jen dohadovat, co Alexandru té noci udělal, ale jeho odhad byl nejspíš správný, protože lovec nestvůr sebou trhnul. „Já nejsem z těch, co se schovávají ve svém pokoji," odvětil a snad poprvé se jeho sebekontrola tváří tvář Removi zachvěla. „A neudělám to ani dnes, až se vrátí Cuza… a neuděláš to ani ty."

Dává mi rozkazy, pomyslel si Remus překvapeně. Bylo to skoro legrační. „Udělám co bude potřeba pro ty, které mám rád, ale neměl byste si být tak jistý, že budu riskovat krk pro vraha," řekl a chrapot z proměny a žízně změnil jeho hlas v tiché zavrčení.

Mihail tiše vykřikl a upustil paličku do lektvaru a jeho náhlý pohyb se odrážel ve všech zrcadlech, co měl na sobě navěšené.

„Najal jsem tě, abys zabíjel bestie, ne aby ses s nimi přátelil!" Alexandrův ledový hlas pod tíhou vzteku roztál a starý čaroděj téměř křičel.

Remus zůstal v klidu. Bylo to vždy snazší, když cítil, že vyhrává. „Jednoho dne se zeptáte sám sebe, kdo je ta stvůra," odpověděl prostě.

Alexandru namísto odpovědi přejel Remuse pohrdavým pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Vlkodlak se ani nepohnul, byl si vědom toho, že je pokrytý špínou a krví, že má v obličeji hluboké stíny z probdělé noci a z působení temné magie, která řídila proměnu. Chtěl, aby si Alexandru naplno uvědomil rozdíl mezi nimi, a podařilo se mu jeho pohled opětovat.

„Že bys to byl ty?" řekl Alexandru ledově. „Kdo zabíjel lovce, kteří přicházeli do hor?"

„Zabíjel? Ne." Remus se temně usmál. „Strašil, to ano."

Alexandru se uhodil pěstí do dlaně druhé ruky a vykřikl. „Kalman Kovacs byl zabit minulý rok, když přišel lovit lišky… ve dne, během první čtvrti!"

„Kdože?" zeptal se Remus s předstíranou nevinností a znovu se pohrdavě usmál, protože jeho afektovaný tón očividně Alexandra rozčílil o to víc. „Lituji. Udělal jsem jen, co jsem musel," zopakoval a nepovažoval přitom za důležité vysvětlovat, jaká byla jeho role v celé události – ve skutečnosti totiž souhlasil s tím, že Liszce nebude klást otázky ohledně mrtvých lovců nalezených na území Pětky. Remus už nebyl mladý – bylo mu třicet dva let – a nehodlal si dát od starého čaroděje poroučet nebo se nechat ponižovat, a především, a to hlavně, neměl v plánu se omlouvat za to, co je. „Možná byste měl brát v úvahu i jiné než lidské úhly pohledu, a zamyslet se nad tím, jak vás vidí ostatní," pravil, „ale to se nestane až do chvíle, kdy zemřete."

„Což velmi pravděpodobně nastane dnes ráno," odvětil starý čaroděj tiše. Když toto prohlášení Rema na chvíli umlčelo, pokračoval vyprávěním o česneku, vyschlém skleníku a o tom, jak viděl Cuzu stát za stájemi. Jupiterovu bariéru bude možné obnovit až po západu slunce, kdy se planeta znovu objeví, a ani Alexandru si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu podaří přemoci Kronovu kletbu. „V žádném upírovi není kus dobra," řekl a nabyl zpět svůj chladný, profesionální tón. „Je tu, aby mě zabil, a tebe taky, domnívám se, a já netuším, kolik dalších spojenců si přivedl sebou."

Rema to nepřesvědčilo. „Cuza je možná na straně zla," souhlasil, „ale co kdybych vám řekl o upírovi, který žil v mudlovském světě více jak deset let? Který se vzdal lidské krve a žil jen… rozvíjením svého ducha, životem své mysli?"

„Odpověděl bych ti, že to nemůže trvat navždy," odvětil Alexandru.

„A v tom se mýlíte," vrátil mu Remus a teď naopak vztek ovládl jeho. „Jste jenom fanatik."

Čaroděj nedostal příležitost odpovědět, protože se za nimi ozvaly kroky a šustění látky. Stará uniforma z Hracholusk byla Liszce příliš velká, a tak se snažila omotat si volné záhyby kolem pasu. Podívala se na Rema a ten po šesti letech, během kterých byl jejím druhem a spolu-vůdcem smečky, její pohled moc dobře znal – Zab toho člověka, hloupej pudle, přečetl v něm.

Alexandru ale Liszku samozřejmě neznal. „Vy si nemyslíte, že jsem fanatik, nebo stvůra, nebo snad ano, mladá dámo?" zeptal se a povýšený tón v jeho hlase způsobil, že Remus dostal chuť vyškrábat mu oči.

Ale Liszka nebyla na verbální souboje. „Stvůra? Ne – vy jste člověk," řekla poněkud plaše, ale netušila, že pro Alexandra to byla poklona – či alespoň ne urážka.

„Chce říct, že vaše chování je zvrácenější a sprostší než chování kteréhokoliv zvířete," přeložil mu Remus.

Liszka zavrčela na souhlas a nebylo jasné, jak se Alexandru zachová. Vůdkyně Pětky se k němu v pomalých kruzích přibližovala a nespouštěla z něj oči, ze strachu, že ovládá nějakou magii, která by ji mohla zabít. Ona také ovládala pár kouzel – Remus viděl, když několikrát bez hůlky porazila kouzelná zvířata dvakrát tak velká jako byla ona sama – ale neměla šanci proti silnému čaroději s hůlkou.

Blížící se střet s čarodějem byl ale přerušen náhlým rachotem z knihovny.

Nikdo, kdo se v té chvíli nacházel ve velké síni, nevěnoval pozornost sílícímu praskání a skřípotu, který předcházel konečnému zhroucení střechy. Mohutné cedrové trámy, které střechu podpíraly, ještě nějakou dobu pružily, ale neodvratně slábly, jak se hladový hmyz neúnavně prokousával skrz. Zvuky, které celý proces provázely, zůstaly během hádky neslyšené.

Potom již jeden z trámů nevydržel další ohýbání a praskl. Ostré lupnutí se rozlehlo celým hradem, probudilo Bélu a vyděsilo Grigora ve vězeňské místnosti a rázem umlčelo vražedný spor v síni. Hlasitá rána jako by spustila lavinu, když se vysoké police začaly pod náporem dřevěné střechy hroutit jako domečky z karet a do toho všeho vzduchem poletovaly knihy. Pár z nich vylétlo z knihovny až do síně a zastavilo se Alexandrovi u nohou. Ten v tu chvíli zapomněl na vlkodlaky a běžel otevřít dveře.

Prach, který se v místnostech usadil během celých několika století, se zvedl a dočasně zakryl výhled. Ostatní ho slyšeli, jak kašle, a když ho potom zahlédli znovu, naskytl se jim pohled na celou zkázu. Remus pospíchal za ním a jak běžel, zaslechl za sebou, jak začíná praskat i střecha velké síně, a napadlo ho, že je všechny možná teď čeká osud knih.

„Tam," zamumlal Alexandru a vzhlédl k otvoru, který se teď nad nimi otevíral na místě střechy. „Jsou dva, jak jsem odhadoval."

Remus se podíval vzhůru a zachytil siluetu černých křídel na pozadí bílých oblaků a modrého nebe, jak mizí někde ve tmě mezi staletými trámy.

„Upíři vstoupili do hradu," řekl ponuře. „Máte tušení, jak?"

Mihail jim za zády náhle zakvičel a začal rychle a nesouvisle cosi huhlat. Alexandru starého sluhu ignoroval a přemítal nad odpovědí. Jeho tvář neprozrazovala žádné vzrušení, jako obvykle, ale Remus tušil, že teď v sobě zadržuje celou lavinu emocí. Tihle dva upíři, kteří si obstarali neuvěřitelný arzenál kouzelných zbraní a trpělivě čekali na správnou nebeskou konstelaci, si nepřišli jen pro lidskou krev. Oni a Alexandru musejí být staří nepřátelé, ale podstatu a důvod toho nepřátelství, který znal jen několik úlomků historie rodu Arghezi, Remus plně nechápal.

Beze spěchu se Alexandru sklonil k zemi u dveří a rukou prohrábl nános prachu, který pokrýval podlahu. Pak se napřímil, natáhl ruku k mladšímu muži a ukázal mu hrst zaprášených brouků, z nich se někteří ještě stále vrtěli a lezli v jeho dlani jeden přes druhého.

„Tihle za to nejspíš můžou," odpověděl přemýšlivě, „stačilo jen správné kouzlo, a pustili se do střešních trámů. Co se týče toho, jak se sem dostali, myslím si, že je sem minulou noc museli nějakým způsobem donést vlkodlaci."

Remus zaznamenal Alexandrův naprosto neutrální tón a opatrnou volbu slov. I když to nebyla omluva, znělo to alespoň tak, že vlkodlakům nedává vinu za to, co se stalo.

A to bylo tak nějak horší – když jim nedává vinu, proč není schopen chovat se k nim se stejnou úctou, jakou prokazuje Removi?

Znovu a znovu musel sám sobě opakovat, že se napřed musí vypořádat s Cuzou, a Alexandru přijde na řadu později.

„Dva upíři," prohlásil starý lovec o něco hlasitěji, otočil se pryč od dveří do knihovny a pohlédl na vyděšeného Mihaila, který se krčil vedle kotle u plotny. Liszka postávala opodál a nervózně se snažila v Remově výrazu najít nějaké vodítko.

„Musíme se připravit jak nejlépe to půjde," řekl pevně, odhodil brouky a vytáhl hůlku. S narůstajícím vzrušením pozvedl ruku a vyvolal kouzlo, které odhalilo posledních pár ohromných zrcadel, každé z nich na dvacet stop širokých a čtyřicet stop vysokých. Na všech čtyřech zdech teď visela zrcadla, která by dokázala zabít každého nemrtvého tvora, který by se ocitl mezi dvěma z nich, protože by nesnesl pohled do věčnosti.

Remus si z pokoje přivolal sluneční kámen. Malý kámen ne větší než pěst mu v boji proti upírům, které chytil v jeskyních nebo stodolách, často dobře posloužil, ale nevěděl, jestli bude k něčemu ve velké, otevřené hale. Museli použít každou zbraň, která byla po ruce.

Přiskočil rychle k Liszce a zašeptal jí do ucha: „Vezmi ten lektvar Bélovi a Grigorovi a ujisti se, že jsou v bezpečí."

Pohlédla na něj pochybovačně, ale pak otočila hlavu směrem k vězení a vyrazila dlouhé zavytí, varovné a tázavé, a přeložila odpověď Removi, jako by snad nebyl jedním z nich. „Jsou v pořádku," řekla, „zamknou se. Zůstanu s tebou, Lupeni, když už jsem došla až sem."

„Ale… to jsou upíři." Mnohokrát s ním byla na lovu různých bestií, ale s upírem se určitě nikdy nesetkala, alespoň s takovým, který byl ještě ke všemu čaroděj. „Silní upíři."

„Upíří?" zachvěla se. „Jen ať mě kousnou."

Rozhodnutý ji chránit a dokázat Alexandrovi, že by se k ním měl začít chovat s respektem, podal jí Remus sluneční kámen a prozradil, jak funguje. Tím si uvolnil obě ruce a mohl dávat pozor na odzbrojující kouzlo, která by protivníci mohli seslat..

Mihail nepřestával cosi blábolit. Rozhodný výraz na ponuré tváři jeho pána a Liszčin způsob komunikace způsobily, že ztratil poslední zbytky rozumu a v panice se někam ztratil. Vyběhl ze síně tak rychle, jak mu to staré klouby a rozevláté plesové šaty dovolovaly. Nekřičel, ale nesouvisle a nezastavitelně mluvil sám k sobě, a z několika málo srozumitelných slov, která dolétla zpět k Removým uším, bylo možné poznat, že se mu oživily vzpomínky na hrůzu, ve které hrál také roli upír a která se tu odehrávala před více jak půl stoletím.

Starý sluha si našel útočiště v jediném místě, které znal, ve své ložnici, která byla ještě do minulé noci chráněna proti několika formám černé magie. Česnek ale teď tajemně zmizel, oměj seschl a on mohl udělat jediné, zamknout dveře a zablokovat je tím nejsilnějším kouzlem, které znal, proti násilnému vstupu. Doufal, že to bude stačit.

Nedokázal se ale jen tak schovat pod přikrývky a čekat na smrt. Místo toho se vzpřímeně posadil na postel. Nemusel čekat dlouho. Brzy, jak se obával, se pode dveřmi objevil oblak šedavé mlhy, který klouzal po podlaze, zvětšoval se a formoval se do siluety – kterou poznával. Přestal náhle drmolit a vyrazil ze sebe jediná dvě slova ve chvíli, kdy na sebe silueta vzala podobu, kterou nikdy nedokázal zapomenout. „Anna Marie."

A byla to ona, hluboká prázdnota jejích nemrtvých očí přidávala cosi navíc k její přízračné kráse. Rozevřela rty a přes tvář jí přeběhl náznak úsměvu, který odhalil jemně zářící, špičaté zuby. Když se ozvala její píseň, zapomněl Mihail, že se kdy něčeho bál. Začala píseň, kterou kdysi zaslechl právě v tomto hradě a která ho od té doby nepřestávala pronásledovat ve snech.

„Pojď ke mně," zpívala, a on poslechl.

Ve velké síni mezitím jeden netopýr usedl na okenní parapet naproti zrcadlům. Alexandru, Liszka a Remus byli připraveni.

„_Hellios!_" vykřikla Liszka, když její citlivé uši zachytily nepatrný zvuk.

Ale oslepující světlo bylo vrženo zpět proti jejich očím a museli si zakrýt tváře. V místnosti se najednou zvedla hustá mlha a její drobné kapky lámaly paprsky vrhané slunečním kamenem do tisíce duhových barev. Krása celé scény by působila téměř hypnotizující silou, kdyby nebylo Cuzova krutého smíchu, který se v ozvěně rozlehl kamennou síní.

„Jak se to vypíná?" zamumlala Liszka a mhouřila oči.

Remus zamumlal „_vesper_" a dotkl se kamene prstem. Když světlo zmizelo, mlha už je neoslepovala, ale na oplátku jim teď zhoršila výhled.

Alexandru držel hůlku v natažené ruce, točil se kolem dokola a snažil se svého nepřítele najít podle stínu nebo zvuku. Liszka tiše zavrčela a Remus pochopil, co chtěla říct – teď by potřebovali prodloužené uši. Ale možná ani to by nepomohlo, možná že ani upírův hlas by nedokázal prozradit, kde se Cuza zrovna nachází. Ozvěna jeho hlasu zaznívala střídavě od stropu, od krbu a zpět od dveří do vstupní haly. Tak rychle by se Přemístit nedokázal.

„Kdepak jsem?" dráždil svého starého nepřítele. „Tady? Nebo tady? … Nebo snad vedle tebe?"

Alexandru nadskočil, když se mu hlas ozval přímo za zády, ale potom znovu zmizel.

„Tolik pastí," ozval se hlas a objevil se paprsek světla a zvuk tříštěného skla. Lovci upírů neviděli, co se stalo, ale pochopili, že Cuza rozbíjí zrcadla pod ochranou mlhy. „Tolik bariér." Další úder.

Remus s Alexandrem konečně dostali nápad.

„_Ventus!_" vykřikl starý čaroděj a síní začal vát silný vítr, rozevlál sice závoje mlhy, ale zničit ji nedokázal, a zároveň…

„_Ardere!_" zvolal Remus, zdi začaly žhnout a mlha se zkondenzovala do podoby jemného deště, který jim spadal k nohám.

Konečně spatřili upíra, kterak se k nim blíží přes velkou síň, ve které už nezbyl ani česnek, ani zrcadla.

„_Expelliarmus!_" vykřikli Remus a Alexandru současně – ale zarazili se uprostřed pohybu jako prvňáčci, protože kouzlo, i když zdvojené, nemělo žádný efekt.

„Ale chlapci, chlapci," zavrněl Cuza a otočil k nim pohled plný bezhlavé nenávisti. „Tohle byste měli vědět."

Remus si s Alexandrem vyměnili rychlý pohled. Ani jeden z nich nikdy neslyšel, že by toto kouzlo nefungovalo proti upírům.

Proti Voldemortovi ale funguje, pomyslel si zmateně anglický čaroděj.

Liszka znovu rozsvítila sluneční kámen, ale Cuza okamžitě ve vzduchu opsal hůlkou složitý obrazec, který světlo zastavil a odrazil ho zpět soustředěné do jednoho úzkého paprsku, a Liszka vykřikla, když jí zapálil vlasy. Upustila zářivý kámen jako horký brambor, ten dopadl s ostrým zaduněním na zem a dokutálel se ke Cuzovi. Ten na něj neuspěchaně namířil hůlkou, zašeptal tiché „_Disintegere_" a žhnoucí kámen zmizel v obláčku dýmu.

„Tak je to lepší," zašklebil se Cuza ponuře, „konečně se cítím jako doma. Když jsem tě navštívil naposledy, choval ses ke svým hostům mnohem lépe, Arghezi."

Alexandru se napřímil, teď byl dokonce o něco vyšší než upír, který stál nějakých dvacet stop před ním, a vyštěkl jediné slovo: „Vypadni." Pán hradu zvedl hůlku, připraven vyslovit kletbu, ale upír se ani nepohnul.

„Že jeho pohostinnost nestojí za nic?" protáhl upír a zadíval se přes hlavy svých tří soupeřů ke dveřím, „co na to říkáš, drahá?"

Jasný, krutý smích přiměl tři postavy k ohlédnutí.

Lamie tam stála téměř stejně vysoká jako Cuza, stejně hubená, ale s narůžovělými tvářemi, a opile se potácela. Ze zašpičatělých zubů jí stékaly dvě stružky krve po bradě dolů a do bílých důlků klíčních kostí. Když mluvila, přejela si jazykem rty, aby nepřišla ani o jedinou kapku.

„Lamie!" vykřikl Remus, a v jeho hlase neznělo obvinění, ale čistý, divoký stesk. Sklonil hůlku, neschopen na ni zamířit. Ještě před chvíli ji bránil, nejen protože ji miloval, ale protože ona představovala všechno, čemu se tak zoufale snažil věřit, že temnota nemusí zničit tvora, který žije část svého života pod její kontrolou.

Alexandru by patrně jeho gesto a tón jeho hlasu nezaznamenal, nebýt Liszčiny reakce. Nežárlila, ani se nerozčilovala – ale bylo jí naprosto jasné, jaký je vztah vztah mezi Remem a Lamií, a zareagovala podobně jako divoká vlčice, která vidí svého druha klusat po chodníku s obojkem a v psím oblečku. Přátelit se s Lamií bylo jen o něco málo horší než žít s Alexandrem na hradě – ale _spát_ s ní… „Ztratil jsi rozum, pse," zavrčela a těžce přešlápla na místě. „Nevím, proč jsem ti sem přišla zachraňovat kožich."

Alexandru na ní rychle pohlédl a obsah jejího prohlášení ho ani zdaleka nezaujal tolik jako její sálající oči a zrudlá tvář. „TY!" zahřměl a přestal se ovládat, konečně a tentokrát už úplně, a mával divoce hůlkou v marné snaze mít pod kontrolou současně oba vlkodlaky i upíry. „A Anna Marie!"

Remus zíral na svou tajemnou milenku, která se nepřestávala potácet a z brady jí stále skapávala krev. Zvedl hůlku – a zaváhal, chycen mezi Liszkou a Lamií, dvěma tvory, kteří jen dělali, co pro ně bylo přirozené, dokud se neobjevil on, bláznivý Alík, lovec nestvůr, a nepokusil se jim v tom zabránit. Jaké měl právo?

Ve vteřině, kdy zaváhal, Lamie popadla svou vlastní hůlku a vrhla na Liszku kletbu.

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

„Nedokázal jsem to," přiznal Remus před Brumbálem a Bélou, když seděli na hradě a přečkávali letní bouřku.

Ředitel celou dobu pozorně naslouchal, masíroval si přitom škrábanec od Alexandrovy vzteklé sovy speciálním lektvarem, a vstřebával všechny detaily posledních několika hodin života Alexandra Argheziho, jak mu je teď vyprávěl jeho bývalý student. Brumbál s Arghezim bývali dobří přátelé a pro každého, kdo ho znal, by bylo překvapení dozvědět se, že nakonec zemřel rukou tvorů, které celý život lovil.

I Bélu vyprávění naprosto zaujalo, ale kousal se do rtu a výraz v jeho tváři prozrazoval bolest. Tenkrát byl přece tam, za jednou zdí, ve vězení, napůl v bezvědomí, ze kterého se vždy probral jen na pár chvil, strachoval se o život svých rodičů a o svou vlastní budoucnost. Až doteď se neodvážil nikdy Rema požádat, aby mu celý příběh odvyprávěl. Pamatoval si Liszku, jak na něj volala, vzpomínal si, jak s Grigorovou pomocí magicky uzavíral dveře – ale zvuky, které slyšel potom, vždy považoval jen za výplody horečnatých snů.

„Máma tu kletbu zastavila, ne?" zeptal se. Nestyděl se ukázat, že je na Liszku pyšný. Vždyť dokázala kouzlit bez toho, aby v sobě potlačovala svou vlčí část.

„To víš že jo," usmál se Remus. „To upíry zaskočilo a dalo Alexandrovi a mě čas se trochu sebrat. A potom… potom už to byl souboj dvou proti dvěma, ani nevím jak trval dlouho – možná hodinu, možná víc. Když se Cuza proměnil v netopýra a Alexandru strhl střechu, jak se ho snažil zastavit kletbou, schylovalo se už k poledni."

Počkal, než jim Béla na tři talíře rozdělí náznak oběda. Mladík se snažil ukázat, že se přeci jenom dokáže chovat slušně, když zrovna nestojí v dešti a není nucen bránit svého otce před obviněním z vraždy.

„Netopýrovi se pochopitelně nelíbilo na slunci," pokračoval Remus, „a musel se proměnit zpět. Tvoje máma – Liszka – už na něj čekala se zrcadlem a Alexandru se ho snažil obklíčit zezadu."

Béla přinesl tác s pečenou dýní, česnek a bochník chleba, a Remus udělal další čaj.

„My… ehm… nejíme v týdnu, kdy je nový měsíc, moc masa," vysvětloval Béla, na první pohled fascinovaný, že Brumbál není ani trochu vlkodlak. „Je to taková tradice. Doufám, že máte dost," dodal zdvořile.

„Opravdu?" ředitel se se zájmem otočil na Rema, a teď se pro změnu zase on tvářil zaskočeně.

Remus potlačil touhu se zasmát, když pomyslel na to, jak často ve svém životě hrál prostředníka mezi dvěma světy. Od role usmiřovatele v hádkách mezi Petrem a Siriem, Jamesem a Severem se dostal až k roli otce malého vlkodlaka a milence upírky. Na nedostatek vzrušení si stěžovat opravdu nemohl.

„Tak povídej," zahuhlal Béla, žvýkající kus chleba – protože mluvení s plnou pusou se mezi vlkodlaky vůbec nepovažuje za neslušné. „Zabils toho upíra?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a při té vzpomínce najednou ztratil chuť na jídlo i na vtipkování. „Tenkrát ještě ne. Alexandrovo kouzlo uhodilo do kamenného sloupu, skoro celý ho zničilo a část střechy se na něj zřítila."

Rumunsko, Rok Osmý

Hala se pojednou začala plnit hustým, černým dýmem. Nebyl to následek žádného kouzla, mohl za to jednoduše oheň. Závěsy na stěnách, bohaté tapisérie, které měly kdysi za úkol zútulnit kamennou místnost, vzplály, jak kolem nich divoce vybuchovaly shluky magické energie, vypuštěné čtyřmi silnými čaroději. Plameny brzy dosáhly i na dřevěné trámy.

Oheň ale nebylo to, čeho se Remus obával, když nad sebou zaslechl znepokojující praskot. Byl to hrůzný i fascinující pohled zároveň, když se napřed jeden a po něm i druhý z dřevěných sloupů podpírajících střechu, oba vyrobené z masivních kmenů letitých stromů, uvolnily a zlověstně naklonily k zemi. Ve zlomku zastaveného času Remus sledoval jejich zpomalený, nezadržitelný pád, po kterém následovalo zhroucení dalších kusů střechy.

Alexandru, který se zrovna chystal poslat kouzlo do zad svého protivníka, si zkázy, která se k němu blížila shora, nevšiml. Remus se chraptivě pokusil překřičet burácení plamenů a padající střechy. V jediné vteřině se najednou odehrálo několik věcí, kterým v té chvíli ještě nemohl zcela jasně rozumět; až za několik měsíců, během kterých se nepřestával mučit myšlenkami na to, co se vlastně stalo, si spojil pád střechy s tím, co následovalo po něm.

Jeho výkřik přiměl Liszku upustit velký úlomek zrcadla, který držela před sebou proti blížícímu se upírovi. Cuza se otočil na Alexandra a v jeho tváři se zračila prastará, šílená nenávist i náznak jakési touhy – Remus si nikdy nebyl jistý, jestli upírovi může připisovat lidské emoce. Ve chvíli, kdy se Liszka rozeběhla k Removi, vyslal Alexandru konečně kletbu, která upíra zasáhla naplno a odhodila napříč přes celou podlahu.

Remus neměl čas se divit, jaké kouzlo starý čaroděj použil. Avada Kedavra nedokáže Nemrtvého zabít, ale možná to alespoň zkusil. Mnohem víc ho znepokojovalo nebezpečí, které Alexandrovi hrozilo zezhora, a potom již nedostal šanci se zeptat.

Kdyby se mu nějak podařilo zastavit padající masu dřeva, Alexandru by býval zkáze snad unikl. Ale on byl k Removu křiku hluchý, zajímal ho jen souboj s Cuzou a pohled na jeho ležící tělo.

Remus si zoufale pomyslel, že společně s Liszkou by snad starého čaroděje mohli uchránit. Už několikrát spolu při lovu nestvůr hýbaly celými hromadami dřeva, i když nikdy ne tak rychle a nikdy v takovém množství.

„Liszko!" zakřičel v panice, ukázal hůlkou vzhůru a pokusil se vyvolat dostatečně silné kouzlo. Jedinou odpovědí mu ale bylo zavytí – nepotřebovala slova, aby mu dala najevo, že člověku, který se pokusil zabít jejího syna, ona nepomůže.

A potom se střecha konečně zřítila. Čas se znovu rozeběhl naplno, když se trámy a fošny dotkly s ohlušujícím zaduněním kamene. Příliš mnoho zvuků se slilo do jednoho hřmotu, než aby si kdokoliv mohl všimnout praskotu kostí drcených dřevem. Stačilo jen několik úderů srdce, hluk pomalu slábl a Remus uslyšel zoufalé výkřiky a spatřil bolestivě staženou tvář bývalého učitele a přítele. Starý čaroděj ležel uvězněn pod jedním z trámů, který se po dlouhém pádu, který jako by trval hodiny, ač to byly jen sekundy, už přestal chvět.

„Liszko," poprosil ji, už ne tak hlasitě, ale přesto naléhavě, „pomoz mi to zvednout."

Tentokrát souhlasila, ale nijak nespěchala, jako lovec lišek, když snímá past z nohy své kořisti. Společně se jim podařilo pohnout ohromnou kládou natolik, že se Alexandru mohl pohnout. Remus poklekl vedle čaroděje, prozkoumal rozsah jeho zranění a přemýšlel, jestli by se mu podařilo je vyléčit.

„Blázen," zamumlal Alexandru, a jeho tvář, tvrdší, než obvykle, ze které se vytratila všechna krev, vypadala jako nápodoba lidského obličeje vytesaná z mramoru. Liszka ze sebe kdesi vzadu vyrazila tiché zavrčení, ale Remus nevstal, nedokázal teď na konci všeho opustit muže, který mu v posledních osmi letech dal domov a vzdělání, i přes tu ohromnou propast, která se teď mezi nimi rozevírala.

„Reme, byl jsem blázen," zašeptal stařec a slabě stiskl ruku mladšího muže, „že jsem ti o ní neřekl… kéž bych to byl udělal."

„Tiše, šetřte sílu," odpověděl Remus. Starcův namáhavý dech ho plnil děsem. S hořkostí, která jeho samotného překvapila, pokračoval: „Byl jsem ještě větší blázen, že jsem uvěřil jejím lžím… Tady, pomůžu vám se posadit a postarám se…"

„Ne!" zvolal Alexandru ostře. „Teď mě poslouchej… nemám už moc času. I já jsem kdysi podlehl upírovi, ale byl jsem příliš pyšný, než abych to před tebou přiznal. Nedokázal jsem přiznat, že jsem kdysi do hradu vpustil upíra, že za mými zády mu podlehla má žena, můj bratr i všichni ostatní, zatímco jsem se slepě hnal za svými ambicemi. Měl jsi být připraven na to, co se může stát, když tě upír zavolá…"

„Nic by mě nemohlo připravit," odvětil Remus tvrdě.

„Je to tvoje prokletí," promluvil starý muž o něco jemněji, ale Remus při těch slovech couvl, neboť věděl, co bude následovat, „že dokážeš vidět člověka v každém, i v bestii."

Příliš otřesen, než aby mohl mluvit, Remus zíral na svého umírajícího přítele, jehož tvář zešedla a jeho dech se zkrátil.

„Naučil jsi mě toho spoustu," šeptal Alexandru, jeho hlas změkl a slova přestávala být zřetelná, jako kdyby ho větší část duše již opustila. „Omluv se za mě… své rodině. Mýlil jsem se v nich, jako jsem se mýlil v tobě."

Remus objal starého muže kolem kdysi silných ramen a nedokázal ho pustit.

„Konec," bylo vše, co Alexandru dokázal vydechnout, než Remus ucítil, že z něj život nadobro unikl a zanechal v jeho náručí pouhou skořápku někoho, kdo pro něj znamenal víc, než si kdy uvědomil.

Položil hlavu mrtvého muže jemně na podlahu a přál si, aby měl víc času na rozloučení, a současně doufal, že Alexandrovo poslední sbohem nedalo upírům moc velký náskok.

Když vstal, byla jeho tvář jen zachmuřenou maskou. „Vidělas je?" řekl Liszce.

„Myslím, že je to zasypalo," odpověděla chraptivě a ukázala na hromadu dřevěných trosek, která se vršila až do výšky šesti stop a pod nimiž nebylo vůbec nic vidět,

Dým začal houstnout a klesal k zemi z výšky, kde hořely tapisérie. Remus doufal, že se oheň přes střechu nerozšířil až do západního křídla. Béla s Grigorem byli ve věži před ohněm v bezpečí, ale kouř by je mohl zabít. A někde v západním křídle byl i Mihail a nejspíš nebyl při vědomí. Ale na to všechno myslel až ve druhé řadě, především ho teď zajímali upíři.

Nemusel čekat dlouho, než se nad trosky vznesli dva netopýři a třepotavě poletovali v prachu a kouři sem a tam. Remus neztrácel čas přemýšlením, jestli Avada Kedavra upíry zabije nebo ne, natáhl obě paže před sebe a vykřikl kouzlo, smrtící kletbu, kterou ve svém životě zatím použil jen jedinkrát, když zachraňoval Bélu před rozzuřenou Chimérou.

Paprsek oslepujícího zeleného světla proťal dým a zdálo se, že ho na okamžik i rozehnal. Zasáhl oba netopýry, jeden dopadl na podlahu pár kroků od Rema a druhý s námahou odlétl pryč, pravděpodobně zraněný, a zmizel ve dveřích vedoucích do vstupní haly.

Alespoň jeden, pomyslel si Remus s úlevou. Netušil, na jak dlouho dokáže kletba upíra omráčit. Neztrácel čas a vyrval ze zborceného kusu střechy několik zašpičatělých kusů dřeva a sotva vnímal bolest, jak se mu třísky zabodávaly do dlaní.

„Běž pro Bélu a Grigora," nařídil Liszce. „Nemůžeme tu zůstat."

Pohlédla na něj s pýchou, spokojená, že má konečně zpátky Alfu, o kterém si myslela, že už nenávratně zmizel, a rychle odběhla. Remus se otočil k upírovi, který ležel na podlaze zkroucený do klubíčka. Napřed neviděl nic než záhyby zaprášeného černého pláště a nepoznal Cuzu, dokud se k němu nepřiblížil a nestoupl si nad něj. Přepadl do podivný pocit úlevy. Nemusí se ještě setkat s ní.

Svižně poklekl na zem a otočil tělo na záda. S klidem zkušeného lovce upírů do jeho srdce zabodl jeden z hrubých kolíků, dokud neucítil, že jeho konec narazil na kámen. To by mělo dorazit jakéhokoliv upíra, ale po tom všem, co slyšel o Cuzovi, se nad tím musel zamyslet. Nebude mít klid, dokud se tělo nespálí.

Ale než se Alexandrova největšího nepřítele zbaví navždy, bude muset ještě najít jeho bývalou ženu.

S hůlkou v jedné ruce a kolíkem ve druhé Remus opustil velkou síň a vydal se hledat upírku, kterou miloval. Možná se mýlil, když věřil, že se v ní stále skrývalo něco lidského, že to, čeho se kdysi dotýkal, byla lidská bytost. Kdo ví? Byla jako dým, který teď plnil místnosti, když jimi procházel, stále přítomná, stále po jeho boku, a nezachytitelná na víc než jen krátký okamžik. Neměl představu, co jí má říct nebo co má udělat, až ji najde, ale cítil touhu být s ní, ať už je čekal jakýkoliv konec.

Našel ji v galerii. S rukou přitisknutou ke zdi pomalu kráčela podél stěny a její prsty se dotýkaly zdobených rámů. Kulhala. Široká chodba bez oken, která tvořila vlastní galerii, se topila v hlubokém stínu a u stropu se vznášel kouřový opar. Když pomalu vykročil chodbou za ní, vzpomněl si najednou na o mnoho mladšího muže, opilého příliš silným vínem a poznáním, jak se potácí tou samou chodbou a zírá na ty samé portréty.

Zastavila se téměř na konci chodby a její pozornost upoutala série posledních obrazů. Remus je velmi dobře znal a věděl, proč se zastavila právě u nich.

Potom jako by se ještě víc setmělo a on pojednou zvedl hůlku a tiše zvolal „_Incendio_", aby rozsvítil svíce na zdech. Ozvalo se zaprskání, nad knoty zazářilo světlo a v kouřové temnotě začaly poskakovat syčící plamínky.

Při tom zvuku se otočila a její ruka s hůlkou se zvedla, připravená se bránit. Z bledé tváře, jejíž jedna polovina zůstala ve stínu a druhou polovinu osvětlovalo třepotající se žlutavé světlo, na něj zíraly netečné, a přesto pronikavé oči. Poprvé pohlédl do jejich čirých hlubin, protože tentokrát už je neskrývaly ty podivné kontaktní čočky, které kdysi nosila.

„Cuza je po smrti," řekl Remus, když se přiblížil, „a Alexandru také."

Jeho ruce netečně visely podél těla. Jaktože není schopen namířit na ní hůlku, ani teď, když už ví, kým je?

„Ty," zavrčela vztekle, trochu se zapotácela a musela se opřít o zeď, „kdo jsi? Nic než jedna velká lež! Myslela jsem, že…" Zarazila se, hůlka v její ruce se zachvěla, ale nepřestávala mířit na něj. Zastavil se nějakých šest stop před ní. Mohla ho zabít. Kdykoliv. Možná si to zasloužil, za to, jaký byl blázen.

„Lhal jsem o mnoha věcech," odpověděl přísně, „ale ne v tom, co jsem k tobě cítil. Co jsem? Chybující člověk…? Chybující zvíře…?" V tom okamžiku přestal rozumět sám sobě, tak, jako už dávno nerozuměl jí. Pokračoval jemnějším hlasem, skoro jako by mluvil sám k sobě. „A domníval jsem se, že se můžeš změnit. Co se stalo, Lamie?"

Odsekla a její ruce sebou škubly. „Neříkej mi tak! Nejsem… už nikdy nebudu. A ty… mi… tak… nesmíš… říkat…"

Poslední slova ze sebe vysoukala pomalu, s námahou, skrz zaťaté zuby. Vedla svůj vnitřní zápas sama se sebou, bylo to vidět na chvění, které ovládlo celé její tělo, a její křehká silueta se ve tmě třásla jako porcelán při zemětřesení.

Odvrátila se, přitiskla obličej ke zdi a tiše vydechla pár slov směrem k něčemu, co viděla jen ona, a na vše ostatní zapomněla. Její hůlka dopadla neškodně na zem. Remus popošel pár kroků a spatřil, že na obraze sourozenců Arghezi jsou teď dvě tváře, ta známá mladá, kamenná Alexandrova a druhá, která musela patřit jeho bratru, Mirceovi.

Tiše šeptala jeho jméno, ale Remus, i když stál vedle ní, nerozuměl.

„Myslíš, že mi odpustil?" zamumlala po pár okamžicích a dala najevo, že vnímá Removu přítomnost, i když nespouštěla oči z portrétu.

Podíval se na chlapce ve věku asi osmnácti let, plaše se usmívajícího. Z portrétu se na ně dívaly ty stejné hluboké, temné oči, jako měl Alexandru, ale tvář byla jemnější, téměř krásná, s ostrými lícními kostmi a ušlechtilým úsměvem.

Remus věděl, že portréty, i ty kouzelné, jsou pouhým odrazem bývalého já a nejsou schopny takových aktů jako odpuštění, ale odpověděl: „Ano. Myslím, že ti odpustil."

Lamie se k němu otočila a v jejích očích zakmitalo cosi jako náznak citu, téměř lidského, až to Rema zabolelo. Zašeptal: „I já ti odpouštím."

Natáhla se po jeho hůlce, vyrazila mu ji z ruky a odhodila na podlahu. Nechal ji.

„Řekni mi své jméno. Pravé jméno," řekla a její oči byly opět nečitelné.

„Remus Lupin."

„Milovala jsem tě, Reme Lupine," prohlásila s tichým ujištěním, ne které on už nikdy nezapomene. „A jestli jsi i ty miloval mne, je tu něco… co bys pro mě mohl udělat."

Porozuměl, co tím míní, když se natáhla a uchopila jeho ruku, tu, která držela kolík a která krvácela z nesčetných šrámů.

„Ne," pokusil se říct a do jeho hlasu se vkradla veškerá hrůza, lítost a zapření a přiměla ho hlasitě vykřiknout: „Ne! Nechtěj po mě…"

Vypadalo to, že ho neslyší, hladila jeho ruku, sklonila hlavu a olízla jeho rány a ochutnala ho tak, jak si to po celou dobu před tím odpírala.

„Brzy zešílím," zamumlala s náznakem svého starého smyslu pro humor. Napřímila se, pohlédla mu do očí a řekla: „Zkusila jsem žít ve dvou různých světech. Zklamala jsem. Teď už chci jenom spát. To je dar, který mi můžeš dát…"

Pomalu přikývl, rozuměl její žádosti, ale váhal. Sám dobře věděl, jaké to je, pohybovat se na ostré hraně mezi člověkem a vlkem. Byl jeho zápas alespoň trochu podobný tomu jejímu? Celých osm let věřil tomu, že Nemrtví se nesmí nechat parazitovat na životě a mají se vzdát svého falešného života ve prospěch věčného spánku. Bude schopen jí tento dar dát?

Hledal její pohled a našel v něm odstín bolesti, trosky a kusy lidských emocí, které měl upír již dávno zanechat za sebou. Mohl by ji od té bolesti osvobodit. Ano…

Grigore ho našel, jak klečí na zemi a sklání se nad nehybným tělem, trhavé světlo svíček vrhalo na podlahu a zdi obludné stíny.

„Lupeni," řekl váhavě, „Liszka alfa mě požádala, abych tě našel. Říká, že bychom měli jít."

Remus chvíli nedokázal najít žádnou odpověď a Grigore začal nervózně přešlapovat. Potom, aniž by vzhlédl, řekl zastřeným hlasem: „Napřed musíme udělat několik věcí."

Zvedl hlavu a prohlédl si betu začervenalýma očima, ale jeho hlas se projasnil, když řekl: „Najdi toho druhého upíra ve velké síni. Vezmi ho ven na dvůr a spal ho."

Pomalu a se zaváháním Grigore přikývl a oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou.

„Bež," řekl Remus. „Nekousne tě. Přijdu hned."

Navzdory jeho slovům to trvalo mnohem déle, než se vypotácel z hradu, s jejím tělem v náručí, připraven ještě jednou, naposledy, splnit svou povinnost vůči Životu.

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Béla poslouchal, rýpal se při tom v jídle a čas od času Rema přerušoval otázkami nebo výkřiky vzteku a překvapení. Remus už zapomněl, jak citlivý chlapec někdy býval, a po čtyřech letech samoty to ně něj zapůsobilo osvěžujícím způsobem. Snad si teď konečně dokáží vzájemně si prominout.

Oba, ředitel i Béla, v tomto už bodě uhádli, že Grigore svůj úkol nesplnil.

„Copak ho nechal až do západu slunce?" vydechl zaraženě Béla. „Jak mohl…?"

„Dokážu si představit, že s Cuzou ještě ani zdaleka nebyl konec," broukal si pro sebe Brumbál a nalil si čaj.

„Nejsem si jistý, jak moc se dá Grigorově historce věřit," zamyslel se Remus. „Jistě vím jen to, že ten upír se po několika letech od oné noci vrátil a začal lovit lidi z vesnice."

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorů:  
Z celého srdce, více než dokážeme vyjádřit slovy, děkujeme Amy za úvodní báseň. Při jejím čtení na nás padá opravdový smutek, stejně jako při čtení všeho, čím musí naši hrdinové procházet.

Opravená verze z července 2001

Pozn. překl. Úvodní báseň je opět na žádost ponechána nepřeložená. A opět byl po dohodě dodán jeden citát, tentokrát přeložený, navíc, který v anglických verzích povídky nenajdete.


	12. Poslední střípky

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_12. Poslední střípky_**

_As lightning to the children eased  
With explanation kind  
The truth must dazzle gradually  
Or every man be blind_

_Sděl celou pravdu, ale oklikou  
jak dítěti něžné povídání  
oči všem stihne oslepit  
když vzplane náhle, bez zeptání._

_Emily Dickinson, báseň #1129_

Rumunsko, Rok osmý

Byl to starý a známý pocit, probouzet se v zaprášeném, rozpadlém pokoji s tělem pokrytým stopami od vlkodlačích zubů. Kdyby si chtěl prohlédnout rány, které bolely nejvíc, musel by Remus kroutit krkem víc, než se mu v té chvíli zrovna chtělo. (Vlci útočí na plece, anebo taky na hlavu, a Remus měl dost rozumu, aby svůj nos i krční tepnu držel v dosahu od Vladových zubů).

Když vytáhl ruku zpod pokrývky, aby prozkoumal hluboký škrábanec s rudými a zčernalými okraji, stočily se jeho vzpomínky z nějakého důvodu k mudlovským studentům. Mika během jeho krátkého pobytu v Transylvánii opakovaně pokousalo nebo poškrábalo množství tvorů, v jejichž existenci odmítal věřit. Ke konci byl již určitým zvláštním způsobem schopen pochopit, že Remus je součástí tohoto mýtického světa, ale možná, až bude zpět na jednom z těch míst, o kterých čarodějové nic netuší – v New Yorku nebo Kalifornii, vymyslí si nějaké „vědecké vysvětlení" všech událostí, kterých byl svědkem.

Byl to Lektvar na psí nebo vlkodlačí kousnutí, co mu Mihail vždy připravoval? A ta kniha… jak se jmenovala… něco s mandragorou? Každopádně nejspíš lehla popelem. Od Mihaila nemohl čekat pomoc, ten muž měl za sebou upíří kousnutí, otravu kouřem a – Remus se chtě nechtě musel suše usmát – nervy měl doslova a do písmene v tahu. Čekal, že stařec dostane infarkt, když mu navrhl, aby šel do Grigorovy chalupy s Bélou a Liszkou, aby nemusel spát na hradě v sýpce plné myší. Jen zkuste někomu navrhnout, ať sám sebe předhodí vlkům.

Česnek, zázvor, ženšen, pavučina, mandragora, blín… plulo Removým napůl zatmělým vědomím. To byl Lektvar na psí kousnutí, se kterým mu Mihail před lety pomáhal pro…

Když si vzpomněl na Bélu, zabořil Remus obličej do potrhané pokrývky, kterou měl místo polštáře, a ze strachu se mu udělalo špatně. Chtěl zapomenout na smrtelně nemocného chlapce, kterému se Vlad pokusil rozervat krk a který si později stěžoval, že Remův lektvar byl až příliš dobře udělaný, protože kdo mu teď uvěří, že je vlkodlak, když nemá ani jizvu?

Ještě s větším úsilím se pokusil zahnat obrazy z minulé noci, obraz mladého vlka a mladého muže, který přežil požár hradu Arghezi. Ani čarodějům nenaroste ztracená nebo poškozená končetina zpět, ale existují poměrně jednoduchá kouzla, která jim mohou pomoci vyrovnat se třeba i se ztrátou celé nohy. Remus se během svých častých pobytů v ošetřovně naučil mnoho, dost na to, aby si Madam Pomfreyová mohla občas dovolit žertovat, že mu jednou své místo přenechá.

Ano, v lidské podobě to Bélovi neublíží. Ale co ve vlčí? Vlkodlaci si po proměně neponechávají nic z magických výhod, jež mohou užívat jako lidé, a Remus věděl, že chlapec se jednoho dne chce stát vůdcem smečky. Nesouhlasil s tím, ale nikdy by to neřekl nahlas a Béla měl právo zařídit si život podle svého. Co s ním bude teď?

Začal litovat, že se nenaučil víc podrobností o kouzlech, kterými Madame Pomfreyová pomáhala zraněným studentům. Dala dohromady třeba Daveyho Gudgeona, kterému chyběl téměř celý obličej a který byl podle Rema najisto slepý, ale jaké kouzlo to na něj tenkrát použila? Remus si nemohl vzpomenout…

Jeho myšlenky byly zastřené a chvílemi upadal do polospánku. Když si to uvědomil, přinutil se vstát a vymotat z hromady přikrývek na podlaze sýpky. Měl by napřed zkontrolovat Mihaila a hrad, a potom až se strachovat o Bélu. Možná bylo sobecké myslet v té chvíli jen sám na sebe, ale jestli si neošetří vlastní rány, onemocní a nebude už k užitku vůbec nikomu.

Ráno bylo chladné a mrazivý vzduch Removi konečně pročistil hlavu. Posadil se a začal si plánovat činnost. Oči ho pálily od kouře a když se zkusil zhluboka nadechnout, nutilo ho to ke kašli. Nakonec se mu podařilo vstát a rozhlédl se po sýpce, což byla jediná budova, které se ohnivý zápas nijak nedotkl. Mihail spal mezi dvěma pytli se žitnou moukou, s tváří zsinalou po upířím kousnutí, ale s pravidelným dechem.

Když na něj Remus zavolal, neprobral se, tak mu položil ruku na rameno a jemně zatřásl.

„Jen klid," řekl Remus a potlačil nutkání dodat „já nekoušu" (jak mohl v takovém ránu myslet na vtipy?) „Ne – nebojte se." Ani v roli „otce" tahle slova nikdy nepotřeboval. „Pokousal vás upír, slyšíte? Jen jednou, nehrozí vám nebezpečí, ale říkal jsem si – mohl bych vám udělat lektvar, pro obnovení krve, rychleji byste se uzdravil."

„Lektvar… Žádný lektvar… Pít…" Mihaila těch pár slov úplně vyčerpalo.

Rema napadlo, že ztráta krve je pro staré lidi možná závažnější, a začal se strachovat, jestli nemá osmdesátiletý muž slabé srdce. Zajde za Lászlem, když bude třeba. „Chcete pít?"

„Ne… krev. Pít!"

„Chcete se napít krve?" Ne zrovna delikatesa, pomyslel si, ačkoliv musel uznat, že to je ten nejpřirozenější lék. „A jaké…?

„Kuře," zamumlal Mihail a zavřel znovu oči.

Naplnit sklenici krví z kuřete bude snazší než uvařit složitý lektvar, ale Remus se na ten úkol nijak netěšil, když vyšel ze sýpky a zamířil ke stájím.

První věc, kterou spatřil, když vyšel z kamenné budovy, byl zničený skleník. Okraje širokého otvoru v jeho stěně už nebyly ostré, ale zkroucené a roztavené sálajícím horkem. Když Pouštní démon dokončil svou práci, vysušené listy a kmeny s výbuchem vzplály od jediné jiskry, která přilétla z místa čarodějnického souboje, a proměnily to tu v burácející peklo, zatímco byl Remus venku a pálil mrtvé tělo.

Oheň se rychle rozšířil do knihovny, kde díky stohům suchých svitků a dostatku vzduchu ve vysoké místnosti plameny a žár dále zesílily. Olověné pruhy spojující skleněné tabule změkly, sklo se uvolnilo a roztříštilo o kamennou podlahu a jeho úlomky se na horkých kamenech roztavily. Celou zem pokrývaly skleněné a kovové střepy, ztvrdlé mrazem do podivných jazyků a koulí. Panely, které vydržely, měly v sobě ohromné praskliny roztodivných tvarů a visely z olověných pruhů bezvládně k zemi. Ta scenérie byla krásná stejným způsobem jako trosky stromů a pustá černá pole v okolí Vesuvu. Remus zběžně prohledával trosky, hledal stopy Vlada a Grigora a litoval ztráty všech ještě nedávno rašících, šveholících a chňapajících rostlin.

Vlad byl najisto mrtvý, ale zbývalo najít Grigora a myšlenka na Cuzu ho tížila. Nemohl snad upír uniknout? Proklel sám sebe za to, že tak důležitý úkol svěřil někomu z Beta, a ještě víc za to emocionální loučení s Lamií, které ho zdrželo od záchrany ostatních a hašení plamenů.

Kdekoliv objevil plameny, mrštil po nich Mrazícím kouzlem, ale to nebylo proti ohni s teplotou vyšší, než jaká vzniká při pálení dřeva, nijak extra účinné. Když pomáhal Bélovi a Lizsce na koště, aby se dostali zpět do Grigorovy chalupy, a Mihailovi do sýpky, z každého pokoje ještě stoupal kouř. I když se věnoval naplno jen požáru, trvalo přes hodinu, než uhasil nebo zamrazil všechno, co v hradu ještě doutnalo, a nedostatek vody mu to nijak neulehčoval.

Dveře ze skleníku do kuchyně byly otevřené a na podlaze ležela hrouda spáleného dřeva a listí ve tvaru šipky. To byla jediná škoda, kterou tu napáchal oheň, protože podlaha byla ve většině z kamene, ale po jeho včerejším pokusu o obnovení Jupiterovy bariéry zůstaly ve střeše velké díry.

Remus se ujistil, že hrnky s přísadami do lektvaru jsou neporušené. Většina z nich byla v pořádku a všechny bylinky, kromě čerstvých, měl k dispozici, ale pochopitelně chyběl česnek. Naplnil si kapsy hábitu psím vínem, zázvorem a blínem a sebral z police malý hmoždíř. Potom zamířil ven ke stájím a přejel rukou po něčem, co se jevilo jako prázdný prostor.

Bylo to pevné jako zeď z kamenů a pod jeho dotekem to spokojeně zavrnělo jako kočka. Úplně sám, bez Alexandrovy knihovny, která zanikla v plamenech, Remus včera obnovil Jupiterovu bariéru, ne dlouho po východu měsíce.

Obě planety, Jupiter i Saturn, byly dobře viditelné, když obloha ztemněla a objevil se téměř plný měsíc. Po Remově prvním pokusu zrušit Kronovu kletbu se ozval skřek podobný havranímu a neviditelné pařáty mu vyrazily hůlku z ruky. Potom dlouho stál a zíral do nebe a usilovně přemýšlel. Jupiter byl na obloze asi čtyřicet stupňů vpravo od Měsíce a Saturn kousek vlevo od něj, utopený v jeho rudém světle, ale v žádném případě ne zakrytý.

Mohl by vytvořit měsíční bariéru a s její pomocí odrazit Saturn, a přivolat mezitím sílu Jupitera? Selena neměla žádné přirozené sklony bojovat se svým strýcem, ale Remus dobře znal její sílu a těšil se, že trochu prověří její věrnost, jako to ostatně udělala i ona jemu. Stačilo málo a porušil by rovnováhu sil, protože Jupiter je silnější než Kronos.

Začal s tou nejjednodušší bariérou, kterou stavěl na každé cestičce ke každé vesnici v okruhu dvaceti mil. Potom si připomněl všechny okamžiky, kdy vstupoval nebo odcházel z hradu, namířil hůlkou na bránu u stájí a přivolal Jupitera.

Napřed se nic nedělo, kouzlo se odrazilo jako předtím a brzy sbíral hůlku ze spálené země. Když ale bránu opustil, aby zesílil bariéru i z opačné strany, ozval se havraní skřek znovu, tentokrát s doprovodem blesků a koňského ržání.

Začala bitva tří stran, ve které byl spíš divákem než účastníkem. Blesk uhodil do střechy před ním a skřehotání dravých ptáků se mísilo z dusotem kopyt, rachotem kovu a praskáním dřeva, skutečného i toho kouzelného.

Remus později netušil, jak dlouho to celé trvalo, ani jak moc přispěl tento zápas k celkové destrukci hradu Arghezi. Nespouštěl oči z vrat u stájí, oběma rukama pevně svíral hůlku a vší silou se snažil koncentrovat a udržet se na Diově straně. Trvalo mu dlouho, než si uvědomil, že ticho, které nahradilo předchozí chaos, bylo hlubší a klidnější než to, které tu bylo před dvaceti čtyřmi hodinami.

Kouzelné alarmy se postupně ztišily. Když se Remus pokusil projít branou, narazil na odpor, i když viděl skrz na hvězdy a les.

Vítězství ho rozesmutnilo, protože mu připomnělo jeho učitele, který ho tolik večerů učil vše o bariérách. Alexandru by byl pyšný, stejně jako by měl nepochybně stovky připomínek ohledně toho, jak se to dalo udělat jinak a lépe. Naštěstí byl mladý čaroděj příliš vyčerpaný, než aby si svůj žal naplno uvědomoval, a pomalu, za světla podzimního měsíce, se vydal do sýpky.

A pak už nic, třetí dějství se nekonalo. On a Mihail spali celou noc – podle slunce mohlo být skoro poledne, když se probudili – a trocha magie tu díru ve střeše přece spraví.

Zbývalo jen pár věcí. Nevěděl nic o Grigorovi.

O Grigorovi a – Cuzovi.

Remus se odvrátil od Jupiterovy bariéry, kterou kontroloval, a spatřil stopy krve vedoucí do stáje. Zatajil dech a s rukou na hůlce na opasku se přiblížil.

Možná Grigore svůj úkol, zabít jejich společného nepřítele, nesplnil, a upír se vrátil za tmy, aby se nakrmil na zvířatech a obnovil své ztracené síly?

Dveře od stáje byly pootevřené a když je otevřel naplno, uslyšel klapání drápů a čenichání.

Byl to doslova masakr. Všechny ovce byly mrtvé, většina z nich odtažená pryč. Z hus zbylo jen peří. Kráva ležela na boku, se šrámy na zádech a roztrženým hrdlem. Břicho měla otevřené a vyvržené, aby se usnadnil přístup k těm nejchutnějším částem.

Remus uvolnil hůlku v ruce a začal by se smát, kdyby se nebál, že tím vystraší cokoliv, co ho pozorovalo z kouta.

Tak přece dějství třetí, pomyslel si, zvířata.

Ve svém úsilí ovládnout nebeské síly dočista zapomněl rozestavit tu pár kmenů nebo balvanů, aby zabránil i nemagickým tvorům, kteří se toulali po kopcích, v přístupu do hradu.

I když se události nakonec otočily tak, že ani on ani Mihail neměli co jíst a bude možná hodně těžké sehnat kuřecí krev, Rema to pobavilo. Pobavilo ho, že to nebyl Cuza se svou zásobou kouzelných triků, kdo ho takhle přechytračil, ale jeho vlastní příbuzní. Protože jen jediný zvířecí druh mohl krávu zabít tímto způsobem.

Posadil se na podlahu, aby zbytečně neimponoval svou výškou, a tiše, přátelsky zamručel. Byl to jeden z nejjednodušších vlčích zvuků, které lze v lidské podobě vyloudit. Zaúčinkoval jako kouzlo. Šedá vlčice, velmi malá (i když jeho standardy byly možná posunuté), se připlížila zpoza převrácené police a pozorně ho sledovala žlutýma moudrýma očima.

Podle bílých chlupů okolo čumáku a poněkud strnulých zadních nohou poznal, že už je stará – možná vůdkyně dalších, kteří zůstali schovaní. Určitě jeho rod zná, uvažoval, a podal ji ruku k očichání. Neměl ohon, kterým by zamával, ale vydal ze sebe ještě jeden tichý zvuk a vycouval ze stáje, ponechávaje vlky jejich hostině.

„Pozdravuj vnoučátka, dámo," zamumlal na odchodu a doufal, že nějaké má.

Našel v kuchyni útržek pergamenu a usedl na okraj kamenné cisterny, aby sepsal dopis Liszce. Ptal se, jak se jim daří, jestli už viděli Grigora, a poprosil ji, aby přinesla kuře.

Sova odletěla a když se otočil, spatřil za sebou vlčici, kterak pozoruje jeho počínání, téměř schovaná za dveřmi do stájí. Jeho pohled ji nijak neznepokojoval, vyklouzla ven a otáčeje hlavou opatrně ze strany na stranu zamířila k bráně. Na okamžik se zastavila pod kamenným obloukem a pohlédla na Rema s náznakem jakéhosi respektu, načež s jediným mávnutím ocasu zmizela. Pocítil nenápadnou, ale znatelnou radost nad tím, že si získal respekt vlka. Všechny ostatní vztahy v jeho životě byly v porovnání s tímto o notný kus komplikovanější.

S povzdechem vstal a zadíval se k sýpce, vědom si toho, že pro Mihaila nic nesehnal. Zarazil se ale, když ho napadlo, jestli Pouštní démon dokázal vysušit i všechny podzemní zásoby vody pod kamennou studní. Pramen tekl hluboko pod hradem, příliš hluboko na to, aby mohl vodu přivolat bez hůlky. Zadoufal, že právě to je ten případ, a zvolal „aquosus." Ani nestačil ruku s hůlkou sklonit a objevila se masa vody, na kratičký okamžik mu visela nad hlavou, načež spadla k zemi a promočila mu staré potrhané šaty.

Zasmál se nad absurditou celé své situace, ale jako odpověď se ze sýpky ozval výkřik. Rozeběhl se, aby to prozkoumal. Mihail se už stačil posadit, v bledé tváři strach, a pohled na zmáčeného, šklebícího se Rema ho očividně nijak neuklidnil.

Asi si myslí, že jsem se zbláznil, pomyslel si Remus a pokoušel se potlačit úsměv (jednou se neudržel a vybuchl smíchem přímo na Petrově pohřbu). Blázen nebo ne, musí se postarat o ně oba. Alespoň měli vodu na pití a na přípravu lektvarů. Posadil se u starcovy postele a šeptal ty neuklidňující věty, které ho napadaly, a čekal na sovu od Liszky.

Později odpoledne uvařil pod Mihailovým odborným dohledem Lektvar na psí kousnutí. Mihail byl přísný jako kterýkoliv bradavický profesor. Remus vytáhl z Velké haly, která byla ohněm méně postižená než knihovna, pár židlí a železnou trojnožku na kotlík. Pod kotlem se vesele rozhořel malý kouzelný plamínek a odehnal podzimní chlad.

Kuře od Liszky (přinesl ho Vanu, drobný Beta, který o Grigorovi neměl ani tušení) vrátilo Mihailovi trochu síly i barvy. Udělalo se mu dokonce tak dobře, že zvládl napomínat Rema, když ten nestihl lektvar dobře zamíchat nebo zapomněl v pravý čas přidat správnou přísadu. Upřímně řečeno, starý sluha začal být až nezvykle hovorný. Něco z událostí předešlého dne ho zřejmě zbavilo strachu a nedůvěry, kterou předtím k anglickému vlkodlakovi cítil.

„Přidal jsi psí víno?" zeptal se a snažil se z bezpečí svého lůžka nakouknout přes okraj kotlíku. Byl zabalený do pokrývek jako mumie a ze záhybů vykukovaly jen starostlivé oči a začouzené tváře.

„Před pár minutami," odpověděl Remus mírně.

„Dobře," kývl Mihail, „vypadá, že to má správnou konsistenci. Ještě několik minut." Chvilku mladšího muže pozoroval, než se zeptal: „Kousnutí od jiného vlkodlaka… znamená to… tedy, je to jiné než…"

„Ano. Bolí to víc než kousnutí vlka nebo psa." Tichošlápek Rema pokousal několikrát a rány se pokaždé zhojily během proměny zpět do lidské podoby.

„Pro člověka… je to asi ještě bolestivější," řekl stařec opatrně. Remus nepatrně přikývl, protože nechtěl poskytnout více podrobností, než sluha žádal. On sám si na to první pokousání nevzpomínal. I Béla, který byl v té době mnohem starší, si pamatoval jen, že byl tu noc venku, a další vzpomínky měl až z chvíle, kdy mu Remus přinesl lektvar. Amnesie byla možná jedním z vedlejších příznaků, anebo byla mysl příliš zaměstnaná přeměnou – prostě si nevzpomínal. Nikdy se nezamyslel nad tím, co v takové chvíli běží něčí hlavou, dokonce ho ani nenapadlo přemýšlet, kým by se stal, nebýt kousnutí (nechutným šprtem, říkával Sirius).

„Moje máma," promluvil Mihail vzdáleným hlasem, „křičela prý několik dnů, než…"

„Ale vy jste u toho nebyl?" zeptal se Remus s upřímným zájmem. Žádné dítě by nemělo protrpět takovou zkušenost.

Stařec zavrtěl hlavou, ztracený pořád v daleké zemi vzpomínek. „Poslali mě do hradu, abych tu počkal u svého kmotra, starého pána… otce pána Argheziho." Při vyslovení jeho jména se zachvěl a pokračoval: „Už nikdy jsem matku neviděl."

„Je mi to líto," zamumlal Remus v odpověď a napadlo ho, jestli třeba Mihail také neunikl jen tak tak kousnutí, ale neodvážil se zeptat. „Muselo to pro vás být moc těžké."

„Přijali mě tu dobře," Mihail sklonil hlavu a snažil se setřást nános bolestivých vzpomínek, „a já jsem pánovi věrně sloužil."

Zmínka o Alexandrovi je oba na chvíli umlčela, ozývalo se jen praskání ohně pod kotlíkem a škrabání dřevěné lžíce po jeho okrajích. Alexandrova přítomnost byla stále patrná, jako kdyby v hradu zůstal jeho duch, ačkoliv tu Remus ještě nikdy žádného nepotkal. Po Alexandrovi zůstalo příliš mnoho věcí, kterým Remus nikdy neporozumí, příliš mnoho věcí, na které by se ho chtěl zeptat. Ale bylo pozdě.

Stařec se vztyčil, dovlekl se ke kotlíku a cvičeným okem pohlédl do bublající, husté hmoty.

„Hotovo," řekl prostě a znovu těžce dosedl na židli.

Remus přestal míchat a začal tekutinu lít do připravených lahví, které přinesl z kuchyně. Při práci myslel na to, jak to na hradě asi vypadalo za Mihailova a Alexandrova mládí. Nikdo nemohl tušit, že to všechno dopadne takhle, že čtyři sta let stará budova podlehne zkáze. Ale všechno začalo už tenkrát, před mnoha lety, alespoň tak tomu Remus rozuměl.

„Já – ehm, půjdu s tím lektvarem vedle," řekl Remus s nepříjemným pocitem, protože tušil, že Mihailovi by se nelíbil pohled na jeho mnohačetné rány a škrábance. „Půjdu jen do kuchyně, nebude to trvat dlouho, zvládnete to tady?"

Stařec mávl nepřítomně rukou jeho směrem, ztracený zase ve vzpomínání. Alespoň se nebojí, že se z něj stane krmení pro příšery, což už se koneckonců několikrát mohlo stát, jelikož ho v posledních pár dnech honili vlkodlaci a kousnul upír.

Lektvar nezmírnil pálení a svědění, ale Remus cítil, že bolest se zmenšuje, opustila přední místo v jeho vědomí, kde ovládala všechny smysly, a usadila se kdesi v pozadí. I myšlenky se mu pročistily a ustalo nutkání neustále se hihňat. Vyšel z kuchyně znatelně lehčím krokem. Nezdálo se, že by se Mihail mezitím pohnul ze své židle, byl stále zabalený do přikrývek jako invalida.

Remus zhasl kouzelný plamen pod kotlíkem, přivolal hůlkou trochu vody a nechal ji skapat dovnitř. Začal sám seškrabovat z jeho stěn uschlé zbytky lektvaru. Zatímco pracoval, sluha si něco pro sebe šeptal a nevěnoval mu pozornost.

„Varoval jsem ho, ano, ale nezachránil," ozval se Mihail dostatečně zřetelně, aby mu Remus rozuměl.

„Zachránil koho?" zeptal se tiše, i když předem tušil odpověď. Zaslechl v hlase starého muže hněv a když zvedl hlavu od mytí kotlíku, viděl, že se Mihail choulí ve svém křesle, ruce pevně obtočené okolo vlastního těla. „Nemá cenu se takhle mučit," pokusil se mu pomoci, „nemohl jste předvídat útok."

„Ne, ne teď," odpověděl starý sluha a hlas se mu chvěl vzrušením, „ale tehdy ano. Byl jsem mladý a nikdo mi nevěřil. Ani jeden z nich mi nevěřil."

„Cože?" podivil se Remus, otřel si ruce do hábitu a posadil se vedle třesoucího se Mihaila. „Věděl jste, že je Cuza upír, už když poprvé přišel k hradu?"

Mihail několikrát rychle zavrtěl hlavou a jeho prudké pohyby přerostly v neovladatelný třes celého těla. Události dávno minulé zřejmě už ovládly nejen jeho ducha, ale i tělo. Jako by přímo před ním stál mozkomor a oživoval ty nejhorší vzpomínky.

Remus zvedl sklenici vody, která stála u židle, a podržel ji u třesoucích se rtů, až se Mihail konečně napil. Po chvíli se zklidnil natolik, že dokázal promluvit.

„Zbyl jsem už poslední," prohlásil bezbarvě, protáhlým a slavnostním tónem, „kdo ví, co se tenkrát stalo, a brzy už…"

V okamžiku se zarazil a vypadalo to, že ho znovu popadne záchvat. Remus mu položil ruku na rameno – potěšený, že stařec neucukl – a řekl: „Řeknete mi, co se stalo? Možná spolu dáme ten příběh dohromady…"

Mihail na mladšího muže vrhl krátký, ostrý pohled a několik vteřin návrh zvažoval. Pomalu přikývl sám k sobě a natáhl se pro skleničku s vodou. Dlouze se napil a když začal povídat, otáčel nervózně sklenici v obou rukách a nepřestával si prohlížet oválné tělo cínového kotlíku.

„Rodina Arghezi tu žila celých tři sta dvacet let," řekl odměřeným, dutým hlasem, „a jejich linie je teď u konce. Pán Arghezi byl posledním z nich."

„Měl jen jednoho bratra?" zeptal se Remus váhavě, protože nevěděl, jak se Mihailovi bude zamlouvat rozhovor o Mirceovi. Ale Mihail odpověděl okamžitě, zřejmě rád, že se bude moci zbavit svého břemene, a když začal mluvit, znělo to, jako by přednášel z knihy.

„Starý pán, můj kmotr, byl hrdý muž, který chtěl pro své děti jen to nejlepší, ale věci se nedařily tak, jak si naplánoval. Oženil se s nádhernou, ale křehkou čarodějkou, která mu dala dva syny. Pana Alexandra a jeho o pět let mladšího bratra Mirceu. Přišel jsem do hradu krátce po jeho narození. Matka pana Alexandra zůstávala po druhém porodu většinu času na lůžku. Ani poté, co zemřela, jsme se nedozvěděli, jakou nemocí trpěla, a jestli vůbec byla nemocná. Když ji pán Arghezi odvezl do Anglie, aby na chvíli unikli rušnému provozu hradu, ani tamější odborníci nezjistili, co ohrožuje její zdraví. Moc ji ale miloval a vždycky se snažil s ní zacházet, jak nejlépe mohl."

„Pro lásku k Seleně," řekl Remus, jak nejmírněji dovedl, protože ho už šroubovaná, formální mluva, kterou se Mihail většinou vyjadřoval, začala unavovat, „už mu nemusíte říkat pán, stačí Alexandru. Byl vaším přítelem, stejně jako mým." Lidská a vlčí společenství mají podobnou hierarchii, zvláštní, že spolu nedokáží vyjít.

Stařec si otřel slzy, kývl hlavou a pokračoval. „Kvůli křehkému zdraví své ženy starý pán nechtěl, aby pá- Alexandru chodil daleko do školy, i když měl za to, že by jeho děti měly dostat dobré vzdělání. Alexandru proto začal navštěvovat školu v Bukurešti, místní akademii. Jeho mladší bratr po své matce zdědil něco z její povahy i zdraví. Nechtěl docházet do daleké školy, ale zůstal doma, kde ho vzdělával jeho otce a později i Alexandru."

„A vy," zastavil ho Remus, „jste se tam naučil výrobu lektvarů a další věci?"

„Učil mě i starý pán, až do své smrti. Když byl Alexandru v posledním ročníku studia, starý pán náhle zemřel, nikdy jsme se pořádně nedozvěděli jak a proč. Ve Stilpescu se začalo povídat o nějakém souboji, ale nikdy se vlastně nenašly důkazy ani pro, ani proti tomu. Někdo říkal, že se starý pán začal zabývat černou magií a odešel hledat temné tvory. Já o tom nic nevím. Byl jsem mladý a nevěděl jsem věci, které vím dnes." Vyrazil ze sebe tiché, smutné zasténání, které snad nejvíc vypovídalo o všem, čím si musel ve službách Alexandra Arghezi projít.

„Když p- Alexandru dokončil školu, chtěl víc poznat svět. Tenkrát, než začaly všechny ty mudlovské války, se cestovalo snadno. Jeho matka chtěla, aby zůstal doma, ale Alexandru se své touhy nedokázal úplně vzdát. Začal trávit mnoho času stavbou nové knihovny a často objížděl Bukurešť a další města a pátral po různých odborných a vzácných knihách. Na spoustě takových výletů jsem ho doprovázel, i když jsem jeho knihám vůbec nerozuměl (kromě těch o lektvarech a bylinkářství), ale cestování jsem měl rád. Alexandru buď pořádal výlety za knihami nebo s místními vesničany řešil jejich spory, a na hradě se vlastně ani moc nezdržoval."

Mihail se ještě jednou napil a podal prázdnou sklenici Removi, aby mu ji naplnil. Nechtělo se mu pokračovat, dokud nedostal čerstvou vodu, a i potom si ještě nějakou dobu tekutinu prohlížel, než začal znovu mluvit. „Obzvláště často navštěvoval knihkupectví pana Liliescu v Tirgoviste, až ho dokonce kupec začal zvát na večeři kdykoliv měl přijít do města. Tam Alexandru potkal jeho dceru, Annu Marii."

Stařec se pozorně zadíval na Rema a čekal, jaká bude jeho reakce na jméno. Mihail sice nebyl u včerejšího děsuplného odhalení, když se Remus setkal znovu s Lamií (nebo Annou Marií, jenže na to jméno si Remus nedokázal zvyknout), ale podezříval je, že se znají. Ale Remus měl dlouholeté zkušenosti ve skrývání svých pocitů. Téměř neznatelně přikývl, aby stařec pokračoval. Cítil ale, jak se mu zrychlil tep.

„Bylo jí sedmnáct, když se potkali, byla tichá – ale v žádném případě stydlivá – a velmi dovedná čarodějka, zběhlá v magii i v mnoha jiných oblastech, historii, astronomii a dalších. Okouzlila ho a on se jí také líbil. Vzali se rok po tom, co se setkali, a tak přišla do hradu."

„Anna Maria vycházela s Alexandrovou matkou dobře, zdálo se, že soucítí s jejími zdravotními problémy a rozumí jejím náladám. Mircea ji zbožňoval, chodil za ní pořád skoro jako pejsek. Učila ho, i když byli oba skoro stejně staří, a někdy spolu v knihovně nebo v síni hrávali šachy. Alexandru nepřestával cestovat. Myslím, že byl rád, že má jeho bratr společnost." Mihail se napil a chraptivě dodal: „Moc důvěřivý."

„Kdykoliv se vrátil z jedné ze svých cest, pomáhala mu třídit nové svazky a dlouho do noci spolu hovořili o věcech, které v nich našli. Když se na to dívám zpětně, myslím, že byl Alexandru naivní, když se domníval, že si ji může přivést na hrad a pokračovat dál ve svém starém potulném způsobu života. Nestěžovala si, ale já jsem si všiml prvních známek."

„Čeho?" zeptal se Remus ostře. Nedokázal si dost dobře představit Lamii, když byla ještě mladá. Vypadala pořád mladě, pravděpodobně pořád stejně jako když přišla poprvé do hradu, ale chovala se jako… kdokoliv, jen ne mladá dívka.

„Plakala, když myslela, že ji nikdo nevidí. Řekly mi to služky. Zůstávala ve svém pokoji, někdy i celý den a odmítala jídlo. Možná proto jsme si později, když se stala… když se proměnila, ničeho nevšimli, protože se takhle chovala odjakživa."

Rema ovládla touha vědět, jaká Anna Maria byla. Pokusil se představit si Lamii jako člověka, pokusil se představit si dívku, která přišla před téměř šedesáti lety na hrad, ale nešlo to. Uvnitř jeho mysli spolu zápasily obrazy a zvuky – její chraptivý smích, když se včera objevila v síni s pramínkem krve stékajícím po bradě, se mísil s bezeslovnými výkřiky, se kterými se k němu tiskla, když se milovali v jejím stanu. Co z těch dvou byla pravda a co byla lež?

Možná, že odraz pravé Anny Marie zachytil v galerii – osamělá, vyděšená dívka, obklopená chladnými, nepřívětivými kameny hradu Arghezi. Na ústech ještě cítil snový dotek jejích rtů… ale už se vzdalovala, jako rychlovlak, když vyjíždí ze stanice. Zoufale se snažil podržet si alespoň ten poslední polibek, upnul se k naději, že na konci všeho byla lidskou bytostí.

Stařec si odkašlal a Remus, který nepřítomně zíral do prázdna, se probral.

Sluha pohlédl na mladšího čaroděj, zavrtěl hlavou a mluvil dál. „Asi rok po svatbě se objevil Cuza, přišel na hrad a představil se jako starý přítel Alexandrova otce. Nikdo z nás o něm nikdy neslyšel, ale věděl toho spoustu o starém pánovi a měl i několik předmětů, které člověk daruje jen svému nejdražšímu příteli. Opravdu nevím, jestli byl Cuza přítelem starého pána nebo čarodějem zodpovědným za jeho smrt. Když jsme později museli z hradu odejít, Alexandru se tou otázkou nepřestával mučit, ale odpověď se nikdy nedozvěděl."

„Rodina si Cuzovu společnost oblíbila, byl velmi okouzlující. Poprvé na hradě zůstal celý týden a Anna Maria potom onemocněla. Nikdo si ty dvě věci nedokázal spojit dohromady. Alexandru a já jsme se potom vydali na cestu do Prahy a zůstali jsme tam celý měsíc. Než jsme odjeli, ujistil se ještě Alexandru, že se Anna Maria už vyléčila. Kdybych si už tenkrát uvědomil, o co jde!"

Mihailovy ruce se začaly třást a v jeho hlase bylo znát rozrušení. Remus si uvědomil, že sám nevědomky rukama svírá opěradla židle, v očekávání toho, jak bude příběh starého muže pokračovat.

„Když jsme byli pryč, vloudil se Cuza na hrad pod jakousi záminkou, omotal si celou rodinu okolo prstu a zůstal skoro celý měsíc. Odešel těsně před tím, než jsme se vrátili. Anna Maria byla během naší nepřítomnosti znovu nemocná, ale když jsme ji viděli, zdála se už být v pořádku, jen trochu pobledlá. Alexandru se staral hlavně o knihy, které objevil v Praze, a ona mu začala pomáhat s katalogizováním."

„A v tu dobu… už byla upír, je to tak?" Remus jen nerad položil otázku, na kterou nechtěl znát odpověď.

„Téměř jistě. Jak si mohl můj pán nevšimnout, že je jeho žena upír?" Mihail zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou. „Samozřejmě úplně ztratila chuť k jídlu a často žádala, aby jí pokrmy přinesli do pokoje, jenže to dělala už předtím. Možná Alexandru doufal, že čeká dítě, což jistě napadlo jako první jeho matku. Mohl jsem všechny ty náznaky přečíst lépe a varovat je? Už se to asi nikdy nedozvím, ale nepřestanu se na to ptát."

„Netrapte se tím," přerušil ho Remus a mluvil přitom napůl ke starému muži, napůl i k sobě.

Stařec si povzdechl a znovu si chvíli prohlížel skleničku ve svých rukou, než pokračoval. „Stejná nemoc, jaká se objevovala u ní, teď postihla i část služebnictva. I Mircea v tu dobu onemocněl. Řekl bych, že se Cuza musel několikrát tajně dostat za Annou Marií do hradu. Hrad neměl tak silná ochranná kouzla, jako má dnes."

Řekl si o další vodu a jeho natažená ruka se třásla tolik, že půlka vody, kterou Remus přivolal, nespadla do sklenice, ale rozstříkla se hlučně po podlaze.

„Jako epidemie, jako rakovina se to šířilo celým hradem," pokračoval, když se zhluboka napil, „Alexandru ani jeho matka si toho snad nevšimli, ale já ty změny viděl… Trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem to dokázal pojmenovat, a ještě déle, než jsem to dokázal říct. Měl jsem- měl jsem je varovat dřív!"

„Ale věřil by vám Alexandru?" napadlo Rema. Odpověď nepřišla a oba muži nějakou dobu seděli mlčky. Zbytek příběhu už na ně číhal a tížil jejich mysl jako spící drak, ležící stočený do klubíčka mimo dohled, ale připravený kdykoliv ukázat se a zaútočit.

„Povězte mi, co se dělo dál," zašeptal Remus.

„Přišel podzim roku 1953," začal Mihail pomalu a jeho hlas se začal trochu lámat, „a Alexandru se chtěl ještě jednou před zimou vydat do Bukurešti, než bude hrad zasypán sněhem. Matka ho, snad ještě víc než to dělávala jindy, prosila, aby nechodil. Sice skoro nevycházela ze svého pokoje, ale možná tušila, že se děje něco špatného? Já jsem odmítl jít, protože i mě se něco nezdálo, a měl jsem strach opustit hrad, a z dobrého důvodu. Jen co byl Alexandru pryč, přišel na hrad Cuza a Anna Maria ho uvítala jako hosta. Mohl jsem je oba pozorovat zblízka, když byli spolu, a začal jsem tušit, kým Cuza je… a čím se stala ona."

„A začal jsem se strachovat o mladého pána, o Mirceu. Když byl Alexandru naposledy na cestách, byl Mircea znovu nemocný a Anna Maria se o něj starala, dokud se neuzdravil. Měl jsem opravdu velké obavy a rozházel jsem mu kolem postele česnek. Někdo ho ale neustále odstraňoval."

„Jsem si jistý, že i vy jste se chránil česnekem," řekl Remus. Představa mladého Mihaila, už tenkrát zabaleného v česneku, možná s přídavkem dostatečného množství oměje, mu na tváři vykouzlila jemný úsměv, i když věděl, že příběh má tragický konec.

„Věděl jsem, že jsou na hradě, a chránil jsem se před nimi. Slyšel jsem… jak zpívají," odpověděl a úzkost v jeho hlase rostla. „O některých nocích jsem ani nemohl dělat víc, než se zavřít ve svém pokoji, když mě volali. Bylo to stejné jako včera, když přišla…"

„Vím. I já ji slyšel," přerušil ho Remus rychle. Ach, Lamie, jak jsi mohla?

Mihail se natáhl a Remus sebou trhnul, když mu stařec sevřel předloktí. Dotek zřejmě Mihaila uklidnil, ačkoliv rány na Remově ruce se rozkřičely bolestí, a stařec znovu promluvil, tentokrát už odměřeně, skoro kousavě. „Alexandrův návrat z Bukureště zdržela neočekávaná sněhová bouře. Vrátil se pozdě jednoho večera, vyčerpaný po těžké cestě do kopce ve sněhu, zrovna když se celý hrad chystal ke spánku. Anna Maria i Mircea byli hned u něj, i když každý z jiného důvodu, jak vím teď. Mircea byl pořád velmi bledý a hubený. Něco ho znepokojovalo. Slyšel jsem, že šeptá svému bratrovi cosi o tom, že měl během své nemoci těžké horečnaté sny a že ho pořád tíží noční můry."

„Mircea musel nějak tušit, že ho dvakrát kousl upír," přemítal Remus. „Oběti to většinou nevědí, ale možná měl opravdu jen noční můry."

„Nebo mu něco připomněl pohled na Annu Marii," dodal Mihail. „Nikdy jsme se nedozvěděli, jestli to byla ona nebo Cuza, kdo ho kousl první. Podílela se na tom, to vím jistě. Alexandru o tom často mluvil. Nedokázal uvěřit, že by to byla ona…" Stařec se zašklebil odporem. „Navzdory všem těm hrozným věcem, které už jako upír udělala, si myslím, že ji nikdy tak úplně nepřestal milovat."

„Je snad těžké to pochopit?" řekl Remus tiše. Vysloužil si za to od Mihaila ostrý, tázavý pohled.

„I já jsem ji znal," mluvil dál a stařec se na něj nepřestával dívat s výrazem „já to říkal" v zachmuřených očích. „Nejdříve jsem netušil, čím je… nebo kým je. Nikdy se nezmínila o hradu ani… o ničem jiném." Remus se zarazil, když stařec sundal ruku z jeho paže, a v ranách zapulsovala čerstvá bolest.

„Dokážu pochopit, co Alexandru cítil. Ona byla…" Co? Jak vyjádřit tu směs touhy a frustrací, která se pokaždé vynořila ze změti jeho vzpomínek? Snažit se jí porozumět bylo jako snažit se obejmout dým, a přesto po tom toužil. Po pár minutách vnitřního zápasu se vzdal. Porozumí jí někdy vůbec, porozumí někdy sám sobě?

„Co se stalo té noci?" zeptal se Remus ve snaze osvobodit sama sebe ze sevření vzpomínek.

Mihail se na něj díval podezřívavě, ale poslechl. „Celou rodinu vzbudil křik z chodby ze druhého patra v západním křídle. Hlas byl Mirceův, slova nesrozumitelná. Vyrazil jsem z pokoje a spatřil ho, jak sbíhá ze schodů. Byl sám a křičel na někoho, aby ho nechal být. Nikoho jsem neviděl (ačkoliv ho téměř jistě sledovali dva netopýři, kterých jsem si nevšiml). Alexandru na mě křikl, ať se postarám o jeho matku, a následoval svého bratra skrz vstupní síň a po schodech nahoru do věže. Mysleli jsme, že se vrátila jeho nemoc, ale to pochopitelně nebyla pravda.

„Chlapec měl být pokousán po třetí za sebou, je to tak? A vzbudil se dřív, než bylo dílo dokončeno." Remus zamyšleně zavrtěl hlavou a vzpomněl si na ubohého Stefana, kterého s Alexandrem před třetím kousnutím zachránili. Teď už plně chápal bolest, kterou musel starý lovec upírů cítit, když slyšel chlapcovy výkřiky.

„Víte, co se stalo ve věži?" zeptal se Remus a předem se bál toho, co uslyší, a přesto to chtěl slyšet.

„Později, až o mnoho let později, a teprve když měl za sebou pár pohárů, se mi Alexandru svěřil, co se tu noc stalo na vrcholu věže," odpověděl Mihail těžce. „Když tam doběhl, našel Cuzu, jak se snaží Mirceu ovládnout svým kouzlem. Když chlapec Alexandra uviděl, kouzlo se zlomilo, alespoň dočasně, a Mircea svého bratra začal prosit o odpuštění. Cuza se pokusil ho přitáhnout k sobě, i když se už k němu Alexandru blížil. Pustili se do souboje a upír Alexandra zaklel a srazil ho k zemi. Potom se otočil k Mirceovi a ten… spadl… nebo skočil z věže na útesy pod ní."

„Nevíš, jak to přesně bylo?" ozval se Remus ostře a znovu pocítil záchvěv hrůzy z představy toho skoku.

Mihail prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Pá- Alexandru měl vždy za to, že jeho bratr skočil sám, když si myslel, že upír vyhrál. Moc o tom nemluvil, jen když se napil té nejsilnější brandy."

„Jaký byl Mircea?" zeptal se Remus jemně. Nechtěl jitřit starcovu bolest, ale černé oči a úsměv, které spatřil na obraze, ho nepřestávaly pronásledovat.

„Hodný chlapec," odvětil starý sluha bez zaváhání, „přání ostatních pro něj byla přednější než jeho vlastní touhy. Miloval svou matku a obdivoval svého staršího bratra. Ale neměl dost síly, aby mohl…"

„Dostal se do neřešitelné situace," uzavřel Remus tiše, zatímco stařec hlasitě vzlykal a utíral si slzy do přikrývky. „Na konci našel dost síly, aby zvládl těžkou volbu, aby si vybral tu těžší cestu… dost síly, aby odolal."

„Alexandru jeho smrti tolik litoval," zavzlykal Mihail a přikyvoval, „a vinil Cuzu. Byl na svého bratra moc pyšný."

„A Cuza unikl?"

„Ano, a my jsme tušili, že problémy teprve začínají. Když sešel dolů z věže, řekl mi Alexandru, abych jeho matku ještě v noci odvedl z hradu bezpečně do vesnice. Odešel jsem se zbytkem služebnictva, totiž s těmi, co ještě žili. Alexandru zůstal, aby se střetl s Annou Marií. Řekl jsem mu o všem, co jsem viděl, a zdálo se, že je ochotný mi uvěřit. Našel ji nad úsvitem ve skleníku. Nevím, co si mezi sebou řekli, ale Alexandru se rozčílil. Pokusil se na ni seslat kletbu, ale ona byla silná čarodějka, a o své schopnosti nepřišla, ani když se stala upírem. Vzdorovala mu a potom se objevil Cuza. Propadl se k nim skrz sklo. Alexandru nemohl bojovat proti oběma najednou. Měl štěstí, že se z hradu dostal živý."

„A potom jste odešli do Británie?"

„Alexandrovi se už té zimy ani na jaře nepodařilo získat hrad zpět. Upíři, které kolem sebe Cuza shromáždil, byli pro jednoho čaroděje příliš silní. Nedokázal ani sehnat pomoc od okolních čarodějů, aby upíry vyhnali společně. Kromě toho, celý incident hodně rozrušil jeho matku, která nikdy neměla pevné zdraví. Měla pár příbuzných v Anglii, kteří nás k sobě pozvali. Odešli jsme tedy, ale Alexandru vždy počítal s tím, že se jednou vrátí, až se jeho matka v Anglii usadí. Jenomže ona ho potřebovala. Během několika let vypukla v Evropě velká mudlovská válka a Ministerstvo kouzel bylo zaměstnáno zápasem s Grindewaldem. Alexandru byl velký čaroděj a anglické Ministerstvo se bez něj nechtělo obejít."

„A tam poznal Jonathana Hermana?" zeptal se Remus a pomyslel na malého muže, kolegu z akademie v Hracholuskách, a vzpomínal na důvody, kvůli kterým sem před osmy lety vlastně přišel.

„Ano, pan Herman byl mnoho let Alexandrovým dobrým přítelem. Možná jediným, kterého Alexandru po návratu do Rumunska postrádal," zamyslel se stařec. Hořkým tónem potom dodal: „Proč se jenom vracel?"

Lamie sama sobě pokládala úplně stejnou otázku. Opravdu, proč? Buď žádná odpověď neexistovala, nebo byla tak příšerně složitá, že by trvalo dlouhá léta, než by ji někdo objevil. Remus ještě netušil, jak se z toho všeho vymotat.

Mihail nahlas zívl, což mladšímu muži připomnělo, že vzadu za věží na ně vykukuje měsíc, a jeho výška nad obzorem naznačuje, že je po deváté hodině. Padla noc, aniž by si toho oba všimli, a měla být jasná a chladná.

„Jdeme," řekl Remus ospale, „pojďte spát."

Pomohl staršímu čaroději na nohy, podpíral ho a společně došli přes osvětlenou dlažbu k sýpce. Když byli vevnitř, zapálil na hůlce světlo a všiml si pokrývek a pytlů s moukou, které tvořily dočasná lůžka. Klekl si vedle Mihaila, uložil ho tak, aby mu bylo co nejpohodlněji, a zabalil do několika dek.

„Viděl jsem ho včera v galerii," zašeptal omámeně. Stařec otevřel okamžitě oči a sevřel Removu ruku.

„Smál se na nás," řekl nepřítomně, když Mihailovu ruku uchopil a vsunul ji zpět pod deku, „a ona ho poprosila o odpuštění."

-

Béla na Remových několik sov vůbec neodpověděl a Remus, kterého zcela pohltila Alexandrova smrt, Grigorovo zmizení, spoušť na hradě a starost o Mihaila, kterého se rozhodl poslat do Anglie do péče Jonathana Hermana, neviděl Pětku skoro celý měsíc. Mechanika pohybu nebeských těles nicméně dobu, po kterou se otec se synem mohli vzájemně sobě vyhýbat, omezovala – a Rema nenapadlo, že setkání se vzteklým a rozhořčeným Bélou odpoledne před úplňkem je nedobrý nápad.

Podzim se chýlil ke konci a slunce zapadalo brzy, ale na divokou hádku měli času dost. Béla ležel v posteli, odmítal vstát a proměnit se spolu s celou smečkou. Na Removu nabídku, že ho vezme do Bukurešti pro kouzelnou, na míru ušitou botu, zareagoval proudem nadávek, jakou musí mít Remus radost z toho, že on, Béla, už nikdy nebude pravým vlkem, a jak jím Remus musí opovrhovat, když nepočká ani jeden měsíc, než začne znovu vytahovat město.

Remus byl jako obvykle spíš tichý a zamyšlený, než rozčílený, seděl na okraji postele, jako by chlapci četl pohádku, jako to ostatně dělal až do doby, kdy mu bylo třináct let. Bélova krutost dále rostla. Prohlásil, že Remus pro Pětku neudělal nikdy vůbec nic a všechny jeho snahy propojit život vlkodlaků a vesničanů vyústily v to, že vesničané je teď dobře znali a mohli je snáze zabíjet.

„V Anglii jsi mohl přežít jen díky jediné věci – protože jsi to _držel v tajnosti_!" křičel Béla, zatímco zbytek smečky odešel ven, aby si to spolu mohli vyříkat. „Tak to tady nefunguje. Podívej se na sebe, žiješ na tom prašivým hradě, necháváš se obsluhovat (to se musel dozvědět od Liszky) a chováš se jako – polštářovej pes toho vraha…"

„Alexandru nebyl vrah," přerušil ho ohromeně Remus. „Omluvil se nám – mě, tobě, Liszce, ve chvíli, kdy… kdy umíral."

Béla nad tím projevem citu jen opovržlivě ohrnul nos. „Jasně že se může omluvit když už je PO NĚM! A kolik z nás vlastně zabil?"

Remus si vzpomněl nad příběhy z Ministerstva a na zpoloviny vyprázdněnou krabičku stříbrných nábojů, a neodpověděl. „Máš vztek a strach, to je pochopitelné," řekl a ptal se sám sebe, jak se z něj mohl stát takový pedant. „Ale vesničané vás znají a respektují vás, nemůžeš popřít…"

Béla ze sebe vydal ohavný zvuk, něco mezi výkřikem a zavytím, a znělo tak nepřirozeně, že Remus vyskočil a z okna se podíval po slunci, i když na vlastním těle ještě žádné známky východu měsíce nepociťoval. „Ani jedno z toho," vyrazil Béla tiché, výhružné zavrčení. „Chodím do vesnice dvakrát za měsíc, snažím se skrývat obličej a nikomu neprozrazovat své jméno. Chodím na jejich pole a zabíjím nestvůry. Kdyby uhádli, kde bydlím, nebo kdybych řekl pár slov – možná by mě zabili, nebo možná by si prostě mysleli, že takhle to má být. Zrůdy zabíjejí jiné zrůdy. Nesnáším zrůdy! Jen jedinou věc pod sluncem a měsícem nenávidím víc než zrůdy!"

Remus znal odpovědět, ale přesto se zeptal: „A to je?"

„_Lovce_ zrůd."

Bylo už příliš pozdě vrátit se do hradu, a tak Remus zůstal, aby se proměnil se smečkou, navzdory pocitu viny a vědomí, že tu není vítán. Naštěstí si vlk Béla neponechal nic z lidských pocitů a běžel se smečkou jako vždycky. I na třech nohách byl docela rychlý a Remus s Liszkou si po zvířecím způsobu pomysleli: „Bude v pořádku, ale Alfou se stane Stef."

Občas se museli zastavit a počkat na něj, ale Bélovi to nevadilo. Snad by je všechny napadlo, oč jsou věci ve zvířecím světě jednodušší - kdyby dokázali myslet. Namísto toho měli plnou hlavu úžasného králičího pachu, který se linul z nové králičí kolonie za kopcem, a po cestě zahnali rysa, který zachytil stejný pach jako oni.

Příští ráno Remus odešel brzy. Řekl si, že se vrátí vyřídit si to s Bélou za dva týdny, až budou oba klidnější, ale nějak k tomu nedošlo.

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Hořkost a neústupnost se už z jejich slov dávno vytratily, když spolu otec a syn za letního deště stoupali po kamenité cestě od Lászla nahoru ke hradu. Remus poněkolikáté zaznamenal, jak dobře se Béla po obtížné cestě pohybuje, i navzdory zranění. Nechal Rema, aby pro něj vyrobil očarovanou botu – a k Remově překvapení se mu to docela podařilo – ale kromě této příležitosti spolu za poslední čtyři roky téměř nepromluvili.

Brumbál byl stále ještě na hradě a nemohli ho tu dost dobře držet jen na pečeném česneku, vydali se tedy do údolí pro zásoby. Remus zjistil, že se netěší na ředitelův odchod, což byl v porovnání s přivítáním, jaké Brumbálovi připravil před týdnem, obrat o sto osmdesát stupňů. Ale školní rok měl začít za týden a ředitel oznámil, že zítra bude muset odejít.

A čekal na Removu odpověď.

„Myslím," řekl Béla váhavě a Remus mu při tom neviděl do tváře, protože byl chlapec o krok před ním, „že to byla moje chyba, že jsme spolu nemluvili."

„To neříkej," pokusil se Remus o vtip, „jako bych slyšel sám sebe."

Zasmáli se. Béla se zastavil, posadil se na balvan a podal ruku Removi, který se zrovna protahoval zúženým místem s jedním velkým pytlem mouky a s druhým plným jablek.

„To je všechno hezké, že necháš jídlo levitovat," řekl Remus suše, „ale bariéry tě zastaví zhruba někde… tady."

Jak to řekl, Bélovy věci se v ten okamžik zřítily z výšky k zemi, jen tak tak že chlapec stačil chytit vejce. Přehodil si pytle přes záda jako Remus, a pokračoval dál po cestě. „To je pravda, ty máš pořád dojem, že je všechno tvoje vina," zamyslel se Béla a v jeho tónu zaznělo něco jako obvinění. „Proč?"

„Daří se mi kazit úplně všechno," vyklouzlo Removi dřív, než sám sebe zastavil, „ani pořádně nevím, kdo vlastně jsem."

Bélovi se líbilo, když jeho otec dával najevo emoce. „Já vím co jsem," řekl přemýšlivě. „Ale to mi nestačí… jestli to dává nějaký smysl."

„Dává, jistěže. Ty víš, že pro náš rod chci víc než jenom…"

„Ale já nechci být jen jedním z našeho rodu," přerušil ho nespokojeně Béla, „Já prostě chci, sakra… já nevím."

„Šanci stát se výborným čarodějem," dodal Remus tiše. Bélův netrpělivý, podrážděný tón hlasu a dlouhé černé vlasy mu až příliš připomínaly Siria. I on se, skoro, stal skvělým čarodějem.

Celý týden ho všechny jeho smysly mučily vzpomínkami na jeho přítele: Siriův úsměv, Tichošlápkův veselý štěkot, pach jeho vlhké srsti a dotek tesáků na Remově hrdle, když se ho snažil odlákat od nerozumných obyvatel Prasinek, kteří se z nějakého důvodu rozhodli procházet se za úplňku po Zapovězeném lese. Zvířecí vzpomínky, více instinktivní a emotivní, bolely ze všeho nejvíc, a musel si na pomoc přivolat celých dvanáct let svého lidského rozumu, během kterých pochopil, že i když byl Sirius vinen, hodnotu přátelství, které spolu kdysi sdíleli, to nijak neumenšovalo.

Pokud se nepokusí ublížit Harrymu. Dokud bude Remus schopen udržet hůlku, žádný Voldemortův služebník nezkřiví Jamesovu synovi ani vlásek.

Ze vzpomínání ho vytrhla překvapivá otázka. „Brumbál chce, abys šel zpátky do Bradavic, viď?" Nebyla to samotná otázka, co ho překvapilo, ale fakt, že ji Béla vyslovil v angličtině.

Kdysi spolu anglicky mluvili, ale to už bylo dlouho a Remus se pokusil skrýt svou radost, protože věděl, že by to Bélu jen znovu odradilo. Za mými zády dělal domácí úkoly, pomyslel si s úsměvem. „Chce, ano," odpověděl konečně. „Ale já ještě nevím…"

„A proč tě chce?"

„Jako učitele do Bradavic. Abych učil o příšerách," dodal.

„No jo, příšery." Béla se stále živil tím, že vyháněl démony, ale nikdy si je nedokázal oblíbit.

„Neodejdu, pokud nebudu vědět jistě, že si tu poradíš," řekl Remus a dodal o něco veseleji:

„A kromě toho, co když tam někoho pokoušu?"

Béla se zasmál. „Tak budou v Anglii dva vlkodlaci."

Remus poslouchal jen napůl ucha, tolik ho zaujala lehkost, s jakou Béla ovládal jeho jazyk. Byl opravdu pozoruhodně bystrý. Byla by radost být jeho učitelem – mnohem větší, než snažit se být jeho rodičem. „A ty bys nechtěl…?"

„Co?" řekl Béla výhružně.

„No… jít do Británie, kdybych já…"

„Ani náhodou." Béla zavrtěl hlavou. „Nedokázal bych to. Nedokázal bych lhát, předstírat… nemožné."

„Myslel jsem si to." Remus si povzdechl a zastavil se před branou, aby si Béla mohl procvičit ochranná kouzla.

Chlapec si zasloužil svou vlastní budoucnost. Jak jen to udělat?

Pronesli pytle a tašky přes bránu, skrz dočasný otvor v mocné Jupiterově bariéře. Béla se tolik soustředil na její zamykání, že si nevšiml Brumbála, který stál přímo za ním. Vyskočil, když na něj ředitel promluvil ve chvíli, kdy skláněl hůlku – protože na něj ředitel promluvil anglicky.

„Pozoruhodné kouzlo," řekl ředitel a ukázal na kamennou zeď, nebo spíš na neviditelnou magickou bariéru, která hrad chránila mnohem víc.

„Které může za tyhle díry ve střeše nad kuchyní," odvětil Remus suše, když procházeli starou kuchyní a nechali za sebou levitovat nakoupené zásoby, takže vypadali jako pouštní karavana s velbloudy.

„Vážně?" podivil se Béla a pohlédl vzhůru, jako by dokázal rozeznat díry, které způsobil Alexandru, od těch, které měl na svědomí Zeus. „A jak…?"

„Proběhl tu malý spor se Saturnem. Což mi připomíná, že bych ti jednou měl celý ten příběh vyprávět. Vlastně," vzpomněl si ještě Remus, „bariéra se letos musí resetovat… Možná bys mohl – ale já už nemám tu knihu," zarazil se. „A není pravděpodobné, že by v těhle ruinách ještě někdy někdo chtěl bydlet."

Brumbál to samozřejmě pochopil jako znamení, že se už Remus vzdává, a jeho soustavné brumlání, když pomáhal s přenášením zásob do velké síně, začínalo být protivné. Měl vlastní způsoby a při dosahování svých, někdy dost absurdních, cílů dokázal být velmi tvrdohlavý.

Snape jako učitel, kupříkladu. Snape jako profesor. Removi bylo jasné, že i vlkodlak za úplňku je lépe naladěný než Snape ve svých nejlepších dnech.

Když všechny zásoby dosedly na podlahu velké síně, začal je Brumbál pomocí kouzel otevírat, mouku posílal do sýpky a potraviny podléhající zkáze konzervoval Chladícím kouzlem. „Vlastně jsem s tebou o hradu chtěl mluvit," poznamenal nevzrušeně, „vím o někom, kdo by ho chtěl obývat, pokud se tu tedy do zimy podaří udělat pár oprav."

Remus se opřel o krbovou římsu se založenýma rukama a zvědavě si starého čaroděje prohlížel. Béla se usadil ke stolu a nespouštěl z Brumbála oči. Pro plnění běžných úkolů Brumbál vůbec nepotřeboval hůlku, což z něj činilo čaroděje o třídu výš, než byli ostatní, a mladý Rumun pozoroval jeho ruce, jako by z nich ono tajemství chtěl vyčíst.

Poznal z nich jen to, že ředitel poslal nebo obdržel dopis, protože na nich měl stále obvaz na ptačí klofnutí. Ani to, že ovládal ptačí řeč, ho neuchránilo před zlobou Alexandrova víra.

„Sami víte, že jsem do Rumunska původně přišel, abych se poradil s Madam Verdezovou," řekl Brumbál a zapálil oheň v krbu, aby se promoklí cestovatelé mohli ohřát, a rozpálil chlebovou pec. „Dlouho byla ředitelkou Ateneulské akademie v Bukurešti."

„Dobře, já vím…" začal Béla, ale zastavil se, když si uvědomil, že se chová neslušně. „Promiňte, profesore," dodal ve snaze působit vychovaně.

Nemá vůbec žádné způsoby, pomyslel si Remus. Ale aťsi, žádný z mých studentů je nikdy neměl.

Ale Brumbála to zaujalo. „Ty znáš Marinu?" zeptal se překvapeně.

Béla zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jistěže ne, ale moje – máma tam chodila," řekl, zmatený z toho, že musí mluvit cizím jazykem, i z toho, že si nebyl jistý, jak by měl nazývat své rodiče. „Musela skončit dřív, než školu dokončila, kvůli komunistům." Zapomněl, že se má cítit trapně, a zašklebil se. „Oficiálně byli komunisti „ateisti", to znamená, že na nás oficiálně nevěřili, ale za vlády Ceausescua zemřelo 2,4 krát víc čarodějů než v časech čarodějnických procesů na konci 18. století."

„A mezi nimi mnoho mých přátel a kolegů," poznamenal Brumbál smutně a posadil se naproti chlapci.

„Když zemře člověk, je to tragédie, když jich zemře milion, je to statistika," zacitoval Béla.

„To zní jako hláška lorda Voldemorta," řekl na to Remus.

„Josif Stalin," odpověděl Béla. „Mudlovský Voldemort."

„Dobré srovnání," uznal Brumbál. „Takže, jak jsem říkal, Madam Verdeza bývala hodně let ředitelkou rumunské čarodějnické školy, ale teď, když je škola zavřená, zůstali lidé z tvé generace bez vzdělání. Její pra-pravnuk Radu by si přál obnovit naše tradice… ale ve městě se mu to nepodaří."

„Takže zbývá hrad," hádal Remus a jako naschvál mu ze stropu přímo do oka spadla kapka vody, což ho přimělo vzdát se teplého místa u krbu a sednout si na židli u stolu. „Hm… jak moc se tenhle Radu vyzná v architektuře?"

„Je velmi dobrý čaroděj, má talent pro spoustu věcí," oznámil Brumbál. „Nenechte se zmást faktem, že je pra pravnuk. Ve skutečnosti je z Minerviny generace, se kterou před lety pracoval na Oddělení mezinárodní kouzelnické spolupráce."

„Opravdu?" Rema to překvapilo. „Minerva McGonagallová," vysvětlil Bélovi. „Ta kočka."

Zajímavé bylo, že kromě Brumbála byli všichni britští čarodějové, které Béla znal, zvěromágové.

„Ano," Brumbál se na Bélu usmál. „Ta kočka. Radu se neumí měnit v kočku, ale opravit pár střešních trámů by mu nemělo činit potíže. Potřebuje jen učedníka."

Béla s Remem nevinně čekali na konec příběhu a ani jednoho z nich nenapadlo, co to má všechno s nimi společného.

„A protože ty jsi ten nejvzdělanější mladý čaroděj, jakého jsem na svých cestách Rumunskem potkal…" Brumbál se na okamžik zastavil a na tváři se mu objevil úsměv, který Rema přenesl o dvacet pět let zpátky, do jeho prvních dnů v Bradavicích. Jeho srdce se zachvělo něčím, co musela být naděje – teď už věděl, co nevěděl, když mu bylo jedenáct, totiž že když na nic jiného, tak na spravedlnost a poctivost, se kterou se setkal u Brumbála, se může spolehnout vždycky. Opravdu ředitel pro Remova adoptovaného rumunského syna něco přichystal?

Ale Bélovi to pořád ještě nedocházelo. „Mám vzdělání jenom protože „Remus Lupin z Nebelvíru" byl tak laskav, že všechny své knihy zapomněl v našem domě," poznamenal s nádechem sarkasmu a nesouhlasně se zavrtěl. „Nevím o nikom, kdo by mohl dělat učedníka."

Brumbál významně mlčel, díval se přes stůl přímo na chlapce a jeho modré oči se leskly. „A tobě by se taková práce nelíbila?"

Béla nebyl z těch, co skrývají své emoce, když to na ně přijde, a svraštil obočí a pohlédl na Rema. _To je další z těch tvých anglických blbečků, co nepoznají vlkodlaka, ani když stojí před nimi_? říkal jeho pohled.

„Dcero Hyperionova, on přece ví, co jsi zač," zaklel Remus netrpělivě.

Brumbál sebou při tom zaklení trhnul. „Ach, ano… jistě, a nevidím v tom žádný problém…"

Béla uhodil pěstí do stolu a vstal. „O tomhle jsme mluvili na cestě sem." Mluvil rumunsky. „A všichni víme, že to není možné. A teď, jestli mě omluvíte…" Otočil se, jako by se chystal zmizet.

Ale Remus vstal také a chytil syna za límec, nijak hrubě, ale dost silně, aby k sobě chlapce otočil. „Proč ti dělá takové potíže chovat se alespoň trochu slušně a poslouchat, když ti někdo něco povídá?" vyjel vztekle. Nejhorší důsledek, který přineslo rozhodnutí Pětky nikoho nekousat, pomyslel si Remus, je, že se z Bély stal ten nejrozmazlenější jedináček na světě. „Sedni a chovej se civilizovaně."

Béla poslechl, řekl „omlouvám se," ale netvářil se nijak zvlášť kajícně. „Chápete…" podíval se na Brumbála a hledal vhodná slova. „Tady to není stejně jako u vás. My… nedokážeme spolupracovat. Není to tu zavedené."

„Ach ano, tenhle konzervativismus mladých," zamyslel se Brumál a s nostalgickým povzdechem propletl prsty obou rukou. „Až tu budeš několik století, naučíš se vybírat si tradice a zvyky, které se ti hodí."

„To není tak, že bych si myslel, že různé… druhy spolu nemají spolupracovat, nebo tak." Béla se zdál být trochu zaražený, ale ředitele oslovoval slušně. Očividně si myslel, že ho Brumbál pokládá za dítě nebo za prosťáčka. „Chci jen říct, že co funguje v Británii, nemusí fungovat tady. Nedokážu lhát, a nešlo by to, ani kdybych to zkusil. Jakmile poprvé zmizím… nebo se zapomenu hlídat a místo roků začnu počítat v měsících…"

„Kdo tu mluví o lhaní?" Brumbál se usmál svým lstivým úsměvem pavouka, kterému jeho kořist právě sama vkráčela až do sítě, což ostatně u něj nebylo nijak neobvyklé.

Tentokrát to překvapilo i Rema. „Radu se od vás dozvěděl o Bélovi?" zamyslel se a pohled mu padl na obvaz na ředitelově ruce. „No jistě. Už před pár dny, když jsme spolu mluvili poprvé," uvědomil si náhle.

Béla byl ještě stále rozzlobený, ale naštěstí se spokojil jen s civěním na starého čaroděje a odpustil si poznámky o své vlastní vyspělosti, inteligenci, nebo o svých blechách. „Já věděl, že ta vaše maxikoule je jenom zkouška," zavrčel.

„Marina je moje stará a dobrá přítelkyně." Brumbálův hlas působil hypnoticky, v dobrém slova smyslu. „Důvěřuji jejímu pra pravnukovi stejně jako věřím jí. Bude se chovat slušně, a to samé očekávám od tebe."

Béla se zašklebil. Jeho nálady se měnily jako… no, jako příliv a odliv. „O mě se bát nemusíte. Já se naučil už všechno o tom, jak jsou předsudky špatné, nebo ne, Reme Lupine z Nebelvíru? Jsi dobrý učitel," dodal polohlasně. „To se musí nechat."

„Ale už toho není moc, co bych tě mohl ještě naučit," přemítal anglický čaroděj. Náhle objevené řešení Bélova problému mu připadalo současně zázračné i samozřejmé. „Za Raduova dohledu se z tebe stane dobrý čaroděj, a já…"

„Ty můžeš učit Harryho," řekl Brumbál a jeho oči se zatřpytily.

„Kdo je Harry?"

Jelikož Harry nebyl žádné zvíře, zbývala jediná možná odpověď. „Dvanácterákův syn."

„Takže se _vrátíš_!" vydechl Béla překvapeně a jeho nevlastnímu otci neušly stopy smutku v jeho hlase.

Remus těžce vstal od stolu a popošel ke krbu. Otočil se ke dvěma svým společníkům zády, pohrával si s uhlíky a myslel na to, jak správně upéct chleba, a jakoukoliv vzdálenější budoucnost ještě pouštěl z hlavy.

„Zítra se dočkáte odpovědi, řediteli."

_WolfieTwins_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pozn. autorek:  
WT1: Tak, doufáme, že se vám zatím poslední kapitola Volání divočiny líbila. Zůstaňte poblíž, protože…  
WT2 (tlumeně): Hej! Pusť mě ven!  
WT1: Ehm, ahoj, promiň, že jsem tě zamkla na záchodě, já, ehm, jsem tu měla nějakou důležitou práci a…  
WT2: Jakou práci? Nepověsila jsi dvanáctou kapitolu, že ne? Snad ne tu verzi s…  
WT1: …se šťastným koncem? No, nemůžeme přece vždycky končit tragédií.  
WT2: Áááááá! Proč ne?  
WT1: Necháme čtenáře po tom požáru trochu vydechnout. Nějaká ta smrt i zrada nás přece ještě čekají.  
WT2: To máš vlastně pravdu! Muahahaha!

Opravená verze z července 2001


	13. Život jde dál

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_13. Život jde dál_**

_The Half Moon_

_Half bitterness we know, we know half sweetness;  
This world is all on wax, on wane:  
When shall completeness round time's incompleteness,  
Fulfilling joy, fulfilling pain?-  
Lo, while we ask, life rolls on in fleetness  
To finished loss or finished gain_

_Christina Rossetti_

Rumunsko, Rok Dvanáctý

„Pro lásku k Seleně, kdyby sis už konečně přiznal, že…"

„Na to klení budeš muset dávat pozor, Bélo, až budeš mezi studenty," přerušil ho Remus ospale. Byla to ta samá hádka, ze stejného důvodu, jako už tolikrát. Kde Béla kulhal v logice, doháněl to prudkostí. Měl schopnost udržet Rema v diskusi déle než jen rozumnou hodinku.

Což byl přesně ten důvod, proč stále ještě oba seděli ve velké síni, se zbytky čaje v šálcích, a nebyli schopni dobrat se řešení problémů, které je oba rozdělovaly. Remus podvědomě zaznamenal, že obloha změnila barvu, a uvědomil si, že se prohádali nocí až k úsvitu.

Příchod Albuse Brumbála, tvářícího se jako pavouk, kterému se do sítě podařilo chytit ne jednu, ale hned dvě mouchy, zabrzdil Remův další pokus o protiargument. Starý čaroděj byl oblečen do cestovního, v prostém hnědém hábitu a tmavě zeleném plášti, a jeho oblečení ani trochu nepřipomínalo ten výstavní hábit, který si měl obléci ani ne za týden na bradavickou hostinu. Za ním, jako ochočený papoušek, se ve vzduchu místo doprovodu vznášel velký fialový kufr.

„Vstali jste pěkně brzy," rozzářil se Brumbál. „Nezbyl ještě nějaký čaj?"

Remus těžce vstal a zamumlal: „Ještě nějaký udělám, pane řediteli."

Když se natahoval pro další hrnek a vyklepával studené lístky z prázdné čajové konvice, připadal si nějak zpomaleně. Snad to způsobil nedostatek spánku, anebo možná neochota rozloučit se s Brumbálem.

„Potřebuji tvou odpověď, Reme," připomněl ředitel prostě.

Stále zády k oběma svým společníkům Remus naplnil konvici novými čajovými lístky a přivedl vodu k varu. Když konvici znovu naplnil, otočil se a zadíval se na scénu před sebou, na starého čaroděje, který klidně, se založenýma rukama stál a očekával odpověď, a na svého syna, který seděl u stolu a znuděně si pohrával s prameny vlasů padajících mu na ramena.

Béla vrhl rychlý pohled na Rema a pak se otočil k Brumbálovi. „Jasně, že tu práci vezme, profesore!" Doprovodil větu hlasitým smíchem, ve kterém zazněl odstín sadistického triumfu, neboť svého otce konečně dostal na kolena.

„Musím…" Remus s těžkým zaduněním postavil konvici na stůl a zarazil se. Už se nemusí omlouvat za synovo chování. Bude si muset sám razit svou cestu životem, jak bylo ostatně také nevyvratitelným závěrem jejich celou noc trvající diskuse.

„Ano," prohlásil, „velmi rád tu práci přijmu."

Brumbál jeho odpověď určitě už dávno předpověděl (se vší pravděpodobností před několika dny), přesto si ale zamnul ruce, jeho tvář se rozzářila v širokém úsměvu a legendární modré oči se vesele zablýskaly.

„Ačkoliv," pokračoval Remus vážným tónem a pohlédl dolů na Bélův šklebící se obličej, „nedovedu si představit, jak budu učit, když za mě tenhle nebude mluvit."

Na vteřinku se zašklebil zpět na Bélu, který jen zamumlal „bláznivej čokle," a hlasitě se rozesmál, možná až moc hlasitě, jenomže oba teď byli nedostatkem spánku tak trochu opilí. Byl to skvělý pocit zavtipkovat si znovu se svým synem, zejména po všech těch ostrých slovech, která během jejich celonočních rozhovorů padala.

Minulou noc, poté co umyl a uklidil nádobí po večeři, kterou bylo pečené kuře plněné česnekem, se Brumbál ihned odebral do postele. Béla ale nevykazoval žádné známky únavy. Naopak, zaútočil hned, jak se s Remem ocitl o samotě, kroužil při tom okolo krbu, zatímco jeho otec skládal čisté nádobí na stůl.

„Snad nechceš jít zpátky? Já vždycky věděl, že nejsi normální, ale…"

„Zvažuji to," odpověděl Remus zamyšleně, mnohem vážnějším hlasem. „Už si nejsem vůbec jistý, co vlastně… nevím, jestli tě tu ještě vůbec můžu něco naučit."

„Tak to bezesporu," odfrknul mladík štiplavě, „dal sis opravdu záležet na tom, aby mě všechny nestvůry a démoni, co kdy na světě existovaly, pořádně prohnaly."

Remus posměšky ignoroval (v opačném případě by nastoupil jistou cestu k otevřené bitvě) a navázal: „S Raduem dostaneš příležitost stát se dobrým čarodějem a můžeš mu pomoct navrátit do země čarodějnické školy."

„To zní dost vznešeně, fajn, pokud tedy jako učedníka přijme vlkodlaka. Jo, a jestli studenti téhle školy přijmou vlkodlaka za učitele." Béla ustal v popocházení se a podíval se zpříma na Rema, jako by ho vyzýval k odpovědi.

Co na to říct? Jeho syn vyslovil některé z jeho vlastních obav, pro které ještě nenašel řešení. Vytáhl židli, posadil se ke stolu a nepřítomně přejížděl prstem přes rýhu v dubovém dřevě.

„A co tvoji studenti?" vyštěkl posměšně Béla. „Říkáš, že školní rok začíná za týden? Co třeba začít takhle – Třído, sejdeme se za soumraku na okraji lesa."

„Přestaň být laskavě protivný," řekl Remus, který ovšem přemýšlel úplně o stejné věci. Prvního září naštěstí připadne na večer po úplňku, což Béla nevěděl, protože vlkodlaci jen zřídkakdy využívají kalendáře a „prvního v měsíci" znamená vždy ten jeden speciální den.

„Jak budeš učit Obranu proti černé magii, aniž by ses musel zmínit o _nás?_" chtěl dál vědět Béla a hodil tak na stůl téma, o kterém už se jednou hádali.

Role Remova svědomí se Bélovi líbila, ale ve výsledku si anglický čaroděj užil pocitů viny natolik, že o moc víc už nemohl snést. „Vezmeš takovou učebnici, kde jsme až v poslední kapitole, a zkrátka se k ní vůbec nedostaneš," řekl se smíchem, který velmi připomínal Siria.

Bélovi to nepřišlo vtipné. „A to svinstvo… to růžový kouřící svinstvo, co jsi posledně pil… opravdu způsobilo, že jsi po proměně myslel jako člověk?"

Nad tím se Remus musel zamyslet. Od jeho poslední a jediné zkušenosti s Vlkodlačím lektvarem už uplynuly čtyři roky, a nedalo se zrovna říct, že by jeho myšlení, naplněné vjemy z vlčích smyslů, bylo plně lidské. „Vím alespoň to, že jsem neměl chuť nikoho kousnout," řekl a vzpomněl si, jak ho to tenkrát samotného překvapilo.

„No dobře," navrhoval dál Béla, „sejdeš se s třídou u lesa a ukážeš jim, že jsi neškodný. Nauč je, že se můžou bránit i jinak, než zabitím."

Ta představa Rema současně potěšila i vyděsila. Vyděsila, protože věděl, že by se toho neodvážil, neboť lhát bylo snazší, a on věděl, že lhát umí. Potěšila ho proto, že mu ukázala, že Béla je ještě větší idealista než on sám. „Jednoho dne možná seberu odvahu a zkusím to," odpověděl tiše.

„Je snad lepší, aby tedy nevěděli vůbec nic? Což jim takhle rovnou říct, že máme špičatý uši a měníme se v upíry, když už budeš u toho?"

Neměl jsem _Černou magii: Tváře zla_ vůbec nosit do chalupy, pomyslel si Remus, jenomže je v ní skvělá kapitola o Hydrách. „Ne, to neudělám," prohlásil. „To, co jsem dělal jako student, úplně stačí." Tentokrát se zasmáli oba. „Vážně, Bélo, učit v Británii lidi o vlkodlacích nemá moc cenu. Většina z mých studentů nikdy žádného nepotká…" Už už se chtěl opravit a dodat „žádného proměněného", ale Bélův výbuch štiplavého smíchu ho přerušil.

„Já to věděl!" vykřikl mladík vítězně. „Myslíš si, že nejsi jedním z nás, viď, pse? Myslíš si, že jsi prostě člověk, kromě té jedné jediné noci." Nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou.

„To není pravda," řekl Remus tiše a s takovým citem, že se mladý Rumun přestal chechtat a začal poslouchat. „Moji přátelé – mí _mrtví_ přátelé – mě přijali nejen jako člověka, ale naučili se i rozumět tomu, co se té noci děje. Zažívali jsme stejně úžasná dobrodružství jako naše smečka. To díky nim jsem uvěřil, že porozumění je možné, a v jejich jméně se chci vrátit a pokračovat v jejich boji."

Remus zatřásl hlavou, odhodlaný nepouštět se hlouběji do vzpomínání, vstal a zamumlal něco o čaji. Když opatrně lžičkou nabíral čaj do konvice (což bylo velmi nezvyklé, protože většinou ho tam prostě nasypal rovnou z plechovky), řekl rozhodně: „Jestli budu moci zabránit Voldemortovi v návratu a tvoji generaci ušetřit osudu, který potkal mě… tak v tom případě budu ochoten žít život ve lži, protože některé věci jsou prostě důležitější."

Otočil se i s konvicí, která teď byla plná vařící vody a kouřilo se z ní, a zjistil, že si ho Béla podezíravě prohlíží, očividně neschopen uvěřit tomu, co slyší. Remus se posadil zpět ke stolu a skrz páru stoupající z konvice se na Rumuna zadíval.

„Neradím ti, abys jednal tak jako já kdysi," řekl váhavě po několika minutách ticha, „ve spoustě věcech jsi lepší než já – rozhodně jsi lepší vlk."

Béla se odvrátil. „Jenže, jakmile budeš pryč, Pětka začne znovu napadat lidi. Máma je… pořád je ti věrná, a to je jediný důvod, proč mě ještě nepožádala, abych odstranil bariéry."

To byla věc, na kterou Remus nechtěl myslet. „A odstraníš je?" zeptal se neutrálním tónem.

„Nevím." Béla se na něj podíval a tušil, že to není dostatečná odpověď. „Ne okolo Stilpescu. Nemůžu přece sežrat své vlastní studenty." Poslední slova vyslovil s dávkou kousavého sarkasmu. „Ale směrem na západ… My _potřebujeme_ kousat lidi. Ty to chápeš! Jsem druhý nejmladší ze smečky, a jsem starý!"

Jedním z důvodů, proč Béla nedokázal myslet do budoucnosti, uvědomil si Remus, bylo, že pocházel z kultury, kde nikdo neočekával, že se dožije více jak třiceti let. Remus byl nyní ve svých třiceti šesti letech o rok starší než byl Vlad v době své smrti – byl nejstarším vlkodlakem v Alpách, který sám sebe stále ještě považoval za nezodpovědného Záškodníka. Nikoliv dost moudrého na to, aby stačil na výchovu dospívajícího mladíka, a už vůbec ne na to, aby si mohl dovolit sedět u jednoho stolu v Bradavicích s Brumbálem a McGonagallovou nebo se snažit studenty odradit od procházek v Zapovězeném lese. „Ne, my nepotřebujeme kousat, a ty to víš. Mohl by sis najít nějakou milou čarodějku…"

„Titán mě poraž!" Béla zoufale rozhodil rukama a uhodil do stolu. „A co?" zeptal se prudce. „Řekni oženit se a přísahám, že začnu výt."

„Tak špatné to se mnou ještě není," usmál se Remus mdle a pokusil se představit si Liszku, jak by při podobné zmínce zareagovala. Ukousla by mu nos, co jiného.

Béla zakoulel očima tak, že mu byla vidět jen bělma, i když mu Remus opakoval, ať to nedělá, protože by se mu oči nemusely vrátit zpátky. „Jak může někdo takový jako jsi ty vůbec existovat?"

„No…," Remus se otřásl a donutil se k smíchu. „I čivava patří do rodu Canis Lupus."

„Prima, jenže já nejsem čivava – a jak myslíš, že budu o tomhle moct mluvit s Raduem? Protože já lhát nebudu a nebudu předstírat, že věřím, že spolupráce znamená buď přijmout lidská pravidla nebo se nechat zabít. Buď se se mnou dohodne nebo se vrátí do města se staženým ocasem, pokud tedy nějaký má," dodal Béla pohrdavě, jako kdyby mu lidi znemožňovali už i používat vlkodlačí přirovnání. „A žáci? Nebudu jim radit, aby si za úplňku hráli v lese, ale řeknu jim, že jsem šťastnější než jsem byl kdykoliv předtím, když jsem ještě žil ve vesnici."

„Opravdu?" Remus se podivil a pocítil radost, ačkoliv to zřejmě vůbec nebyla jeho zásluha. A přesto… cítil naději, že jeho neobratná snaha být dobrým rodičem poskytla chlapci alespoň pár šťastných vzpomínek.

„Jo, jasně…," Béla si všiml Remova úsměvu, zavrčel a odmítl říct cokoliv bližšího. „A přivedu je k nám do teritoria, aby si s námi popovídali…"

„To je skvělý nápad," prohlásil Remus pyšně.

„Jenže NEBUDE FUNGOVAT!" připomněl Béla se zaťatými zuby. „O vás, pane Čivavo, si lidi alespoň mohou říct 'Jistě, je to vlkodlak, ale chodil do té nejlepší čarodějnické školy na světě.' Jenže ve mně Radu uvidí jenom divokýho psa, který studenty jen zkazí a pokouše – a v jistém smyslu bude mít pravdu. A ty máš Brumbála, který za tebou stojí," dodal tišeji, neboť si v posledních dnech všiml, jak dokáže čistá důvěra rozptýlit všechna podezření.

„A jestli odejdu, nebudeš mít nikoho, kdo by se postavil za tebe," hádal Remus. „Je to tak?"

„Já to zvládnu," zavrčel Béla. „Myslíš, že ne?"

„Nemůžeš jít na věci moc rychle, nebo začít nenávidět lidi za to, že si na nás za jednu noc nestihnou zvyknout," odvětil jeho otce suše. Vzpomněl si, že dokonce i Jamesovi trvalo pár měsíců, než se odvážil vyjít z Chroptící Chýše. „Ale ty máš ohromný talent a Radu to pozná stejně dobře jako to poznal Brumbál. Už teď máš za sebou lepší trénink než mnozí absolventi Bradavic – a víc už tě naučit ani nemůžu. Každý kompetentní čaroděj by poznal, kolik toho už umíš a jak jsi dobrý."

Béla, znovu plný vzteku, se zastavil přímo před ohromným krbem. Jasně žlutavé plameny za ním mihotavě tančily, vrhaly mu na obličej stíny a vykreslovaly na něm téměř groteskní krajinu emocí. V jednom strašném okamžiku měl Remus dojem, že svého syna nepoznává a v třepotavém světle uviděl pokřivený a nenávistný Vladův obličej. Ne, to se nesmí stát, pomyslel si ze zachvěním.

Potom zamrkal a spatřil jen vyděšeného chlapce, zápasícího s náhlou odpovědností a neuvyklého na chválu. S hořkostí si Remus uvědomil, jaké břemeno na Bélu položil, když od něj začal očekávat, že bude lepší než lidé jen proto, že je vlk.

Najednou si vzpomněl na Grigora, na dalšího z těch, po kterých toho chtěl až moc. Grigore nebyl dost silný, aby to břemeno unesl, teď již Remus rozuměl, ale zároveň si byl jistý, že Bélovi se to podaří. Ale copak to je nějaké ospravedlnění?

Remus už nepochyboval, že z transylvánských hor odejde, byl přesvědčen, že jeho další pobyt by Bélu jen znervózňoval a bránil mu ve vývoji. Jak se noc krátila a čaj vychládal, pokusil se o tom Bélu přesvědčit, ale už nikdy potom si nebyl jistý, zda se mu to povedlo nebo ne.

Než nastalo ráno, jejich rozhovor se mnohokrát otočil v kruhu. Teď, když tu seděl s horkým šálkem čaje v dlaních poté, co přijal nabídku učit v Bradavicích, pocítil Remus jakousi ospalou úlevu. Bélu (i sebe) vyslal na cestu, jejíž konec byl nejistý a nepředvídatelný. Lítost musela jít stranou, protože ta cesta je volala.

„Možná byste se měl jít připravit, řediteli," řekl, vstal a protáhl se. „Já s Bélou vás doprovodíme dolů z hor, musíme ve vesnici vyřídit pár věcí."

„My?" Remova poznámka zastihla Bélu nepřipraveného, naráz se posadil a vylil na sebe čaj.

„Ano. Jestli je to ještě možné, musíme vrátit věci, které jsme našli v chalupě, jejich majitelům." Remus položil zlehka ruku mladíkovi na rameno a pokračoval: „A musím si promluvit s Madam Viteazulovou."

„K tomu mě nepotřebuješ," zaprotestoval Béla.

Remus zesílil nepatrně svůj stisk a řekl: „Měli bychom ji informovat o tom, že tam Radu chce založit novou školu. Představím tě, jí i dětem."

Béla vyskočil, setřásl Removu ruku a rozčíleně se k němu otočil. „Tak to ne, to neuděláš. Ani nevíš, jestli… jestli se tam ten Radu ukáže. Proč na něj napřed nepočkáme?"

„Marina mě v dopise ujistila, že Radu se vydá na cestu hned, jak dostane mou odpověď. Kterou jsem, právě teď, odeslal," vložil se do toho nenápadně Brumbál. Zvedl ruku, aby ukázal, malou čerstvou ranku. „Myslím, že se mi tentokrát podařilo zdárně se vašemu výrovi vyhnout a uniknout vážnějšímu zranění. Poradil jsem Marině, aby ti Radu odpověděl obratem, hned po úplňku."

Béla vrhl na Rema zoufalý, prosebný pohled, ale ten jen pokrčil rameny.

„Počkáš tu alespoň do Prvního, ne? Je to jen jeden týden," řekl Béla a snažil se, aby to znělo tak, že je mu celé úplně jedno.

„Zůstanu ještě na úplněk," odpověděl Remus opatrně a nechtěl se nechat zmást odlišným počítáním času, „ale budu muset jít hned, jak měsíc zapadne. Hned ten samý večer budu muset být v Bradavicích."

Béla se na něj udiveně podíval, ale bylo jasné, že svého nevlastního otce i jeho tvrdohlavost, jakmile se pro něco rozhodne, dobře zná.

„Ano," Brumbál se potěšeně usmál. „Budeme tě čekat na hostině večer prvního září." S tím vyšli všichni z hradu, aby Brumbála naposledy doprovodili dolů z hor.

Žádný déšť je na klikaté stezce, kterou se vydali, nedoprovázel a bouře, která tak dlouho hory sužovala, byla pryč a zanechala jejich vrcholy zahalené v oblacích. Hovořili jen málo, každý se v mlze soustředil na hledání cesty. Ticho dalo Removi spoustu času, aby se nad svým rozhodnutím, které právě na hradě oznámil, pořádně zamyslel. Když se zahleděl zpět na uplynulý týden, nedokázal přijít na to, co ho přimělo své původní přesvědčení změnit, ani kdy se to vlastně stalo. Teď to vypadalo, že už byl na cestu zpátky domů, pokud se tomu tak dá říkat, připravený celé ty dny.

A jaké přivítání ho tam čeká?

Když nikdo jiný, alespoň Minerva McGonagallová ho ráda uvidí. Ano, snad i Hagrid a Madame Pomfreyová. Snape asi potěšený nebude, zejména když ho Brumbál hodlá požádat, aby každý měsíc připravoval Vlkodlačí lektvar. Žádosti, kterou přednese Albus Brumbál, se odolává jen těžko, ale jestli se Snape za posledních dvanáct let nějak zásadně nezměnil, bude mít Remus štěstí, když neskončí s otravou.

Kousek po cestě dolů se vynořili zpod mraků a byli pozdraveni komíhajícími se břízami a osikami, které zahalovaly úpatí kopců do zelené s občasným nádechem žluté, podzimní barvy, která tu byla dosud jen na návštěvě, utopená v letním koberci. Onen náhlý výbuch žlutých barev, do kterých tu listy do měsíce zestárnou, mu bude chybět. Zapovězený les a jeho vysoké duby a borovice mu ukáží zase svou barvu. Bude mu to muset stačit.

Ačkoliv, neočekával, že bude mít šanci potulovat se v Zapovězeném lese. Ty dny byly dávno pryč, stejně jako jeho přátelé. Kromě jednoho. Sirius Black utekl z Azkabanu, uslyšel v hlavě Brumbálův hlas.

Ta zpráva ještě stále bolela, po týdnu naplněném sny a vzpomínáním, dobrovolným i nedobrovolným. Pořád nebyl schopen myslet na Tichošlápka a záškodnická dobrodružství bez tíhy, kterou způsobovalo vědomí Siriovy zrady. Jako by ho někdo požádal, aby smísil led s ohněm – ty dva elementy jednoduše nemohly existovat vedle sebe. Když se je snažil propojit ve své mysli, ocital se v bludných spirálách zmatku. Jakmile se oheň dotkl ledu, ozvalo se jen prázdné zasyčení páry a pak – nic.

Se vší pravděpodobností Siria chytí a pošlou zpět do Azkabanu ještě než začne školní rok, pomyslel si Remus a i teď, stejně jako celý týden, se místo na hrátky ve sněhu s Tichošlápkem nutil myslet na plačící Petrovu matku a osiřelého malého Harryho.

I když už se dávno vyšli z mlhy, zůstávali tři čarodějové neobvykle tišší. Brumbál občas cosi poznamenal o nějakém zvířeti nebo rostlině, co spatřil po cestě, ale zbylí dva se ani nesnažili odpovídat. Slunce prosvítalo skrz mraky a náhodně osvětlovalo louky a vrchy. Brzy dorazili k horním ovčím pastvinám blízko vesnice, odkud byla vidět jednotlivá zvířata, roztroušená po alpinské pastvině jako obláčky za příjemného letního dne.

Pastevci na ně vesele mávali, protože Lupeni byl v okolí Stilpescu známý a oblíbený. Když sešli ještě níž, prošli okolo farmy bylinkáře Lászla. Pěšina se teď změnila ve vozovou cestu, z obou stran doprovázenou nízkým plotem, za kterým se začaly objevovat drobné dřevěné chalupy, s pozdně letními zahrádkami plnými rajčat a bohatých květů. Úplně nakonec se ve výhledu objevily kuželovité červené střechy kostela a jeho vysokých věží.

„Opravdu příjemná procházka," poznamenal Brumbál, když překročili potok, který protékal vesnicí Stilpescu, „ale teď už se nemůžu dál zdržovat. Moc rád bych strávil ještě pár dní procházkami tady v těch krásných horách, ale zbývá mi ještě před začátkem školního roku zařídit spoustu věcí."

Starý čaroděj se zastavil uprostřed cesty, na jeho půlměsícových brýlích se třpytilo slunce, upřel na své dva společníky vřelý pohled a vytáhl z kufru tlustý svazek jízdních řádů a map. Na okamžik do nich zabořil nos a po chvíli vzhlédl.

„V Budapešti nasednu na letadlo a tobě bych radil, abys udělal totéž," oslovil Rema a papíry mu hodil. „Doprava z Bukurešti mi nepřijde zrovna dvakrát spolehlivá, rozumíš. Do Budapešti je to kus cesty, ale možná zrovna ten nejzajímavější."

Béla fascinovaně sledoval Rema, když rozevřel leteckou mapu východní Evropy. Vybranou cestu označovaly mávající a svítící orientační body, voda v řekách proudila a dokonce bylo možné zapnout zvláštní funkci, která letce varovala před blížícími se mudlovskými letadly. Otočením malé figurky na koštěti doleva začala postavička stoupat, otočením doprava klesala, čímž se příslušně měnila perspektiva pohledu a způsob zobrazení jednotlivých prvků. Podobných map se v bradavických ložnicích válely spousty a teprve při pohledu na upřímný zájem mladého divokého Rumuna si Remus uvědomil, jak mu její navigační prvky mohou být užitečné. Dosud se ani jednou nezamyslel nad tím, jak se za jeden jediný týden přesune do Bradavic, a v myšlenkách se stále vracel k věcem, které bude třeba ještě zařídit zde, v horách.

„Až přistaneš na letišti Heathrow, budeš mít dost času dostat se do Bradavic mudlovským způsobem, pokud by ses na koště cítil moc unavený," dodal ředitel vesele, aniž by se naplno zmiňoval o tom, že Remus bude cestovat v den po úplňku. Z hluboké kapsy cestovního pláště vytáhl svazek bankovek.

„Tady máš nějaké mudlovské peníze na letadlo. Je to německá měna a jak jsem zjistil, většina mudlů ji bez problému přijme."

Podal peníze Removi, který si je založil vedle k jízdním řádům, zatímco Béla nepřestával zkoumat mapu. To byla další věc, na kterou vůbec nepomyslel – mudlové používají spoustu různých měn (namísto pohodlných čarodějnických galeonů). Neměl ani jediný galeon, ani jediný srpek, a vůbec ho nenapadlo přemýšlet nad tím, jak si zaplatí dopravu přes Evropu. Ředitel měl rozhodně pravdu v tom, že letět na koštěti necelých 2000 mil z Karpat do Bradavic den po úplňku by mu činilo velké potíže.

Brumbál se na chvíli zatvářil nezvykle vážně a vypadal, že váhá, jestli má nebo nemá promluvit. S povzdechem se rozhodl a obrátil se přímo k Removi.

„Měl bych ti sdělit ještě jednu věc, ale určitě ti neudělá radost."

„Prosím, řediteli," odvětil Remus bez zaváhání, „jestli vás něco tíží, řekněte mi, jak vám můžu pomoct."

„Aha, jak můžeš pomoct. To je opravdu dobrá otázka," odpověděl Brumbál zamyšleně a v očích mu zajiskřilo. „Říkal jsem ti, že Sirius Black uprchl z Azkabanu." Béla polekaně vydechl, protože se zřejmě domníval, že buď on nebo Remus omylem prozradili, že Sirius je Tichošlápek. Remův starý přítel byl pro ně pro oba pes, tak si to Béla alespoň pamatoval, a snadno mohli oba zapomenout, že je to třeba držet v tajnosti.

Ale starý čaroděj neméně vážně pokračoval. „Ministerstvo má informace o tom, že Sirius již před útěkem plánoval cestu do Bradavic, a domnívají se proto, že chce ublížit Harrymu."

Remus zůstal jako opařený a neodpověděl. Ztratil svou lásku, učitele a rumunského přítele v jedné noci, zrazen hned dvakrát těmi, o nichž se domníval, že takového činu nejsou schopni – ženou, jíž věřil, že se mu podobá víc než kdokoliv jiný, a vlkem, druhem ze smečky, který sotva dokázal vyslovit slovo „zrádce."

Teď již rozuměl, že Vodlemort mohl Siria nějakým způsobem svést, snad mu slíbil tučnou odměnu (i když ho ještě nenapadlo, co by to mohlo být) za to, když své přátele Temnému pánu zradí. Alespoň jedna jeho část tomu věřila.

Ale ani po dvanácti letech v divočině, během kterých zažil a viděl víc krutosti a podvodů než si kdy mohl jako naivní absolvent Bradavic představit, nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že by Sirius usiloval vykonat pomstu na nevinném dítěti.

„Ne," zamumlal nejdřív sám k sobě a potom, když si zpříma prohlédl Brumbálovu tvář, silněji: „Ne. Nevěřím, že by něco takového chtěl Sirius udělat."

„Uznávám, že ani mě se tomu nechce věřit," vzdychl čaroděj, „ale Ministerstvo tomu věří. Popletal, současný ministr, hodlá do Bradavic na začátek roku přivést mozkomory. Mluvil o tom, že je chce umístit na nádraží a snad dokonce i do vlaku."

Jak mluvil, zaslechl Remus v jeho hlase narůstající hněv a viděl, jak mu oči temně zasvítily. „Nedovolím jim vstoupit na školní pozemky. Ale nemůžu zaručit, že se mi podaří zabránit jim ve vstupu do vlaku ještě než se dostane do Prasinek." Smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „My všichni máme pochopitelně obavy o Harryho bezpečnost, ale vystavovat žáky přítomnosti mozkomorů bez dohledu dospělé osoby je nezodpovědné a krátkozraké."

„Chcete říct, že by ve vlaku měl být učitel?"

„Nebývá to zvykem, vím," odpověděl Brumbál opatrně, „protože jízda většinou probíhá bez problémů. Dokážu si nanejvýš představit ty hromady cukrovinek a sem tam nějakou tu hádku."

„…ale ne Temné tvory," dokončil za něj Remus. „Budu se snažit, abych to do vlaku stihnul."

Brumbál jen pokýval hlavou a když odpověděl, zdálo se, že se mu vrátila obvyklá veselost. „Děkuji, Reme."

Otočil se k Bélovi, natáhl k němu ruku a prohodil. „Bélo, milý chlapče, bylo mi opravdu ctí, že jsem tě mohl poznat. Těším se, že uslyším o každém tvém úspěchu. Nezapomeň Rema o všem informovat."

Mladík si s ředitelem potřásl rukou, poté, co ho jeho nevlastní otec trochu popostrčil. Asi si nikdy nezvykne na lidské zdvořilosti, ale naučit se je snad může. Remus přemýšlel, jestli tím od mladého vlkodlaka nežádá trochu moc. I on podal Brumbálovi ruku se slibem, že dorazí do Bradavic včas na hostinu.

Brumbál vytáhl ze zavazadla, které muselo být uvnitř mnohem větší, než zvenku vypadalo, své koště a vzápětí fialový kufr zakouzlil do velikosti jablka. Vstrčil si ho do kapsy, uchopil koště a s rozmarným zamáváním se vznesl nad koruny stromů. Oba muži zůstali tiše stát a pozorovali malou tečku na obloze, jak se pomalu zmenšuje, až nakonec zmizela, pohlcená nikoliv kouzlem, ale časem a vzdáleností.

„Musíme jít." Remus přerušil ticho a poplácal Bélu po rameni. Mladší čaroděj se dal do kroku, i když trochu váhavě, možná ze smutku, možná z náhlé neochoty dokončit úkol, který měl před sebou. Po Brumbálově odchodu se najednou necítil dobře, snad proto, že teď měl sám čelit budoucnosti, kterou mu Remus vnutil, nebo proto, že jeho jistota, že se v přítomnosti mocného čaroděje všechno vyřeší samo od sebe, byla ta tam. Nervózně pokukoval směrem k vesnici, jako by byla obydlená draky a chimérami namísto čarodějů a čarodějek.

Remus, zabraný do úvah o možných způsobech dopravy, si jeho změny nálady nevšiml. Sveze se tedy bradavickým expresem, a to znamená, že se bude muset do Británie dostat nejpozději ráno po úplňku. Na nádraží King's Cross by se měl dostat snadno. Mohl by se Přemístit z Heathrow rovnou na nástupiště 9 a 3/4, koneckonců už to párkrát udělal, a ani ne dlouho poté, co dostal povolení k Přemísťování. Potká se ve vlaku s Harrym?

Ráno už bylo za dveřmi, když konečně vstoupili do Stilpescu. Lidé, které potkávali, Rema uctivě zdravili. Většina znala Lupeniho od pohledu nebo o něm alespoň slyšeli, i když s nimi lovec nestvůr promluvil jen zřídkakdy. Remus vedl Bélu okolo malého kostela s trojitou kuželovitou střechou a podlouhlými, úzkými vitrážovými okny. Vzadu našli Otce Floresca, kterak zrovna pečuje o květinovou zahradu. Baculatý, plešatý drobný muž byl obklopen vysokými růžovými proskurníky, které se nad ním tyčily jako věže. Jeho kulatá, snědá hlava ze všeho nejvíc připomínala vlašský ořech, zvláště teď, když se při pohledu na Rema usmál a v jeho starém, větrem ošlehaném obličeji se objevily svazky vrásek.

„Lupeni," rozzářil se, „jak rád vás zase vidím!" Starý muž zvědavě zabloudil očima směrem k Bélovi, který si nejistě prohlížel okraj zahrady a váhavě nasával vůni barevných květin, a zase zpět k Removi. Když lovec nestvůr neodpověděl, odložil kněz svůj rýč na obrubu malé studny stojící uprostřed kvetoucí zahrady a vyšel jim rychle vstříc.

„Doufám, že se nic nestalo?" povídal zmateně. „Tohle není hodina, kdy většinou chodíte učit."

Kde začít? Remus se ptal sám sebe a zvedl těžký batoh, který sebou přitáhl z hor. Nechal ho se zaduněním spadnout na zem a sehnul se, aby ho otevřel.

„Nepřišel jsem učit, ne," začal Remus a pohlédl vzhůru do knězova zachmuřeného obličeje. „Pamatujete si na všechny ty krádeže, co jste tu měli až… do loňska? Pár lidí zabili a okradli tady ve Stilpescu i v okolních vesnicích." Nechtělo se mu s pravdou hned ven a neměl chuť zmiňovat se o tom, že se na krádežích podíleli vlkodlaci s upírem, ale ani nemusel, neboť starý muž to udělal za něj.

„To ten vlkodlak, že?" Kněz mlaskl jazykem a zavrtěl hlavou. „To je strašné, opravdu strašné… a k tomu ti upíři."

Jeho slova Rema nijak neznepokojila a bez valného zájmu zaznamenal, že se mu Béla snaží schovat za záda.

„No dobře," řekl spěšně. „Trochu jsme, ehm, vyklízeli chalupu po tom zloději a tohle jsme tam." Otevřel pytel a uvnitř se zatřpytil kov. „Asi to patří těm okradeným. Myslel jsem, jestli byste nezařídil, aby to ti lidé dostali zpátky, a aby se peníze použili k dobrému účelu. Je jich tam dost."

Kněz si klekl vedle Rema, začal opatrně zkoumat obsah batohu, probíral se hromadou kovových předmětů a občas při tom tiše zavzdychal.

S upřímným smutkem potom prohlásil: „Ukradli tolik věcí. Jistě, některé věci poznávám, ale okradení byli i lidé z jiných vesnic, je to tak? Mohu si o tom promluvit i s Otcem Petruem z Albimare…," zarazil se, když spatřil něco, co ho zaujalo. Po chvíli ticha vyndal z batohu malý předmět a když natáhl dlaň, ležel na ní široký zlatý prsten s dubovými listy vyrytými dp jeho okrajů.

„Poznávám ho," řekl stařec ztěžka, „oddával jsem je před dvěma lety." S pohledem upřeným na prsten zavrtěl smutně hlavou a potom pohlédl zpříma na Rema. „Nikita Viteazul. Jemu patřil."

Remus mu prsten vzal z ruky a potěžkal ho. Jednou z posledních obětí krádeží ve vesnici byl mladý muž, jehož snem bylo založit ve Stilpescu školu pro nevzdělané děti. Vdova, která po něm zůstala, jeho úkol převzala. Brzy přijde i o Lupeniho lekce, ale v horách snad co nevidět vznikne nová škola, ještě lepší.

„Vezměte si to, Otče, prosím," řekl Remus a vstal tak rychle, že se kněz vylekal. Sevřel prsten pevně v ruce a řekl: „S Madam Viteazulovou musím mluvit ještě teď ráno. Vrátím jí to."

„Ale jistě. Myslím, že už je dole." Kněz si Bélu ještě jednou zvědavě prohlédl, ne snad nepřátelsky, ale s jistou lítostí, jako by ho považoval za retardované nebo postižené dítě, kterému lovec nestvůr dovolil dělat mu doprovod.

Remus musel Bélu po schodech dolů téměř strkat, aniž to vůbec nějak vnímal, protože ho ovládal děs z nadcházejícího loučení s Madam Viteazulovou, a s prstenem se cítil ještě o to hůř. Sklepení kostela sloužilo jako učebna pro děti z celé vesnice, zde se učili číst a psát, i něco málo kouzel. Učitelka seděla za malým stolkem, s tmavou hlavou skloněnou nad svazkem papírů. Paprsky slunečního světla vnikajícího dovnitř malým oknem akorát na úrovni očí osvěcovaly desku stolu a roztahovaly se po podlaze. Při zvuku kroků, které se na schodech ozvaly, zvedla hlavu a její tvář se rozzářila úsměvem, který ovšem plynule přešel v zamračení.

„Lupeni! To je ale překvapení. Doufám, že se nic nestalo?"

„Madam Viteazulová, potřeboval bych si s vámi o něčem promluvit," odpověděl zdvořilým, ale profesionálním tónem učitele. „Nejprve bych vám rád někoho představil." Dobře věděl, že tím jen odkládá onu špatnou zprávu, ale přesvědčil sám sebe, že je dobrým zvykem představit nejdříve svého společníka.

„Tohle je Béla…" naznačil mladíkovi, který se schovával za ním a opíral se o rám dveří, aby postoupil dopředu, zatímco učitelka vstala, obešla stůl a přiblížila se k nim.

„Ráda tě poznávám," řekla dostatečně příjemně, ačkoliv jí při tom přes tvář přeběhl podivný výraz – snad záblesk poznání. Pohlédla chlapci do očí a chtěla si s ním potřást rukou.

„Pravou," připomněl mu Remus.

Béla k učitelce beze slov natáhl napřed jednu a pak i druhou ruku. Ucukl, když ucítil její dotek, a stáhl se rychle zpět, aniž by opětoval její pohled. S tichým, ale nezaměnitelným hrdelním zvukem ustupoval vzad, až narazil do zdi.

Naprosto běžné chování nervózního vlkodlaka, a Rema by také nijak neznepokojilo, kdyby se odehrálo v Liszčině chalupě, ale uvědomoval si, jak podezřele to musí vypadat před vesničankou. Podvědomě se už dávno naučil přestupovat mezi oběma světy tak lehce jako přecházel z angličtiny do rumunštiny, a z nějakého důvodu čekal, že tento chlapec, který s lidmi přestal komunikovat ve věku devíti let, to zvládne také. Přemýšlel, co asi Bélu tolik vyděsilo – poznal snad Madam Viteazulovou? Nebo si prostě pamatoval, jak se tu k němu posledně vesničané chovali? Remus nevěděl, co se tenkrát stalo a proč se Bélovy rodiče chlapce zřekli, ani jestli se na tom nějak vesničané podíleli, a proklel se za svou nevědomost.

Madam Viteazulová chlapce, který se teď krčil vedle dveří s pohledem zabořeným do podlahy, nepřestávala sledovat a očividně došla ke stejnému závěru jako předtím kněz.

„Omluvte mého nevlastního syna," řekl Remus prostě. „Je to docela schopný čaroděj, jen velmi stydlivý."

Mladá učitelka se tvářila pochybovačně, všichni dohromady se cítili trapně a přáli si ukončit celou konverzaci tak rychle, jak to jim to zdvořilost dovolí. „Co se stalo, Lupeni, ten starý muž…?"

„Jen odešel," odvětil a zachvěl se, když spatřil, jak se na její tváři objevila radostná úleva. Až se dozví, že chce starého muže brzy následovat, už ji to tolik nepotěší. Na řadě je ale nejdříve jiná nepříjemná zpráva. Zhluboka se nadechl, natáhl k ní dlaň a ukázal prsten. Nemusel jí nic říkat, zalapala po dechu a nejistě, jako by se bála, že ji kov spálí, zvedla ruku, aby se ho dotkla.

„Kde jsi to… našel?" vzlykla, chňapla po prstenu, pevně ho stiskla a zvedla k Removi zvlhlé oči.

„Našel jsem některé z těch věcí, co tenkrát ukradl ten zloděj. Ursulo…," to je přece její jméno, vzpomněl si náhle, i když ji tak nikdy předtím neoslovil, „je mi strašně moc líto."

Rázně zavrtěla hlavou, zamrkala a pokusila se potlačit slzy. Odvrátila se a po chvíli tiše, ale pevně řekla: „Prosím, Lupeni, ze všech lidí jsi to ty, kdo se nemá proč omlouvat. Jsem šťastná, že ho mám zpět, že mám alespoň něco…"

Pomalu uvolnila zaťatou pěst a několik okamžiků si prsten prohlížela. Ticho uprostřed sklepení začalo Rema tížit. Chytit toho, kdo byl za krádeže zodpovědný, mu připadalo jako dostatečný trest, ale teď před ním s pláčem stála jedna z obětí. Pocítil velkou úlevu, když konečně promluvila a vysvobodila je z napjatého mlčení.

„Děkuji," řekla plačtivě a ukryla prsten do kapsy své sukně. Hřbetem ruky si otřela slzy a když se její oči setkaly s Removým starostlivým pohledem, pokusila se o úsměv. „Co jsi mi chtěl říct?"

Tak opatrně, jak jen byl schopen, jí sdělil svou novinu, že do týdne opustí Transylvánii a odjede do Skotska. Ursulino zklamání bylo něčím mnohem víc než jen profesionálním zklamáním učitele, ale ráda se nechala ujistit slibem, že na hradě brzy vznikne nová škola. Slyšela o Marině Verdezzové, tak jako všichni, a zmínka o Raduovi ji potěšila.

„Takže škola pro lovce nestvůr?" zajímala se a zalétla pohledem k postavě stojící v rohu.

„Ehm – ne," opravil ji Remus, „škola pro výuku všech druhů magie. Radu je dokonce expert na Přeměňování, je to kolega mého bývalého profesora." Který bude za týden zase mým kolegou, pomyslel si překvapeně. Ale jak dokáže opustit Bélu?

Madam Viteazulová si povzdychla a zamumlala blouznivě něco o tom, jak moc jí bude Lupeni chybět, až se Remus začal červenat. „I dětem budeš chybět. S tebou se tu všechno změnilo, mohly si tu beze strachu hrát," vzpomínala. „Předtím byly hory spoustu let plné nebezpečí. Doufám, že Radu se svými studenty…," ještě jednou pohlédla na Bélu, „budou pokračovat v zabíjení upírů a vlkodlaků, jak jsi to dělal ty."

Béla znovu zavrčel, tentokrát docela hlasitě a vyrazil z pokoje nahoru po schodech a ven z budovy. Remus běžel za ním a venku zjistil, že jeho syn už je na půli cesty do kopce k Lászlovi, a kněz za ním nepřestával zmateně pokřikovat, dokud ho Remus neujistil, že podivný mladík na něj ani na Madam Viteazulovou nezaútočil ani je žádným jiným způsobem neobtěžoval. V jednu chvíli měl v úmyslu se za Bélou Přemístit, ale pak se rozhodl jinak, otočil se a vrátil se do třídy. Vyměnil si s Madam Viteazulovou rychlý pohled, vypadala nervózně a neuvědomovala si, jak její slova mohla způsobit útěk chlapce-zvířete.

Remus věděl, že jestli teď neřekne pravdu, nebude se už nikdy moci podívat svému synovi do očí. „Já nelovím vlkodlaky," řekl rozhodně a sledoval, jak se jí rozšířily zorničky, jako by zapomněla, že by se předtím o vlkodlacích vůbec zmiňovala. „Jsou to lidé, jako ty a já." Pozvedl ruku, aby zadržel její námitky.

„Grigore… ten… muž, kterého jsem zabil," řekl namáhavě, „ten je zodpovědný za smrt vašeho manžela. Ne proto, že byl vlkodlak, ale protože to byl špatný člověk." Zhluboka se nadechl. „Zasloužíš si vědět, jak to celé bylo…"

Rumunsko, Rok jedenáctý

Obloha začínala měnit barvu z černé na temně modrou, když Remus vzdal další pátrání po upírech a vykročil po klikaté horské stezce vedoucí od východních jeskyní směrem ke Stilpescu. Byl to plodný večer, zbýval mu už jen jediný kolík a u opasku si zavěšené ve vaku nesl čerstvé upíří srdce. S jeho pomocí zacelí poslední otvor v plášti hradu Česnekovým kouzlem.

Hrad Arghezi byl nyní chráněn stejně dobře jako kdykoliv předtím. Po tři roky, které následovaly po požáru, Remus nepřestával udržovat a opravovat ochranné bariéry. Činil to zčásti na památku bývalého mistra, zčásti proto, aby dal nějakou náplň svým dlouhým a osamělým dnům.

Avšak nebylo to jen čistě intelektuálské cvičení. V oblasti se nadále potulovali nebezpeční upíři-čarodějové, včetně jednoho, který své oběti poté, co se napil jejich krve, okrádal o peníze a o šaty. Tento upír se nikdy nekrmil dvakrát na stejném člověku, což zužovalo rozsah možných vodítek, které mohly Removi naznačit, kde začít s pátráním. Na lov se vydával v noci v naději, že viníka chytí při činu, i ve dne, kdy doufal, že se mu podaří vzbudit upíra ze spánku. Obojí bez úspěchu.

Jedné noci byla oběť upíra nalezena až daleko na jihu u Albimare, o týden později bylo jiné tělo objeveno v horách u Rosu a o posledním novu upír prošel v blízkosti Stilpescu a zavraždil mladého muže, Nikitu Viteazul, který se nedlouho předtím oženil a zůstal ten večer venku, aby položil střechu na starý dům, který opravoval pro sebe a svou manželku. Mladík byl čaroděj a měl svou vlastní hůlku a stopy po ohni v domě i na jeho těle naznačovaly, že s upírem bojoval, a prohrál.

Zabíjení a okrádání nebylo zrovna obvyklým rysem chování upírů, a tak Remus provedl pečlivý průzkum, aby zjistil, jestli nemá náhodou co do činění s jedním z oněch cizích Nemrtvých – třeba s bulharským _krvoijacorem_ nebo albánským _sampirem_, což byly druhy, které jeho i Alexandra kdysi překvapili svou odolností vůči česneku a slunečnímu světlu. Potulný upír bez domova by mohl mít důvod krást peníze, kdyby si chtěl pořídit pozemek nebo dům, kde by mohl nerušeně spát. Krádeže šatů a šperků se už nedaly vysvětlit tak snadno, pokud je upír neměl třeba v úmyslu prodat… nebo pokud neměl lidského společníka.

Najednou kdesi nad sebou zachytil pohyb a ztuhl. Opatrně, aby nešustil v podrostu, vyšel z cesty, skryl se za strom a čekal.

Po dlouhou chvíli se neobjevil žádný další zvuk ani pohyb, což znamenalo, že objektem Remova zájmu je něco obratnějšího, než člověk. Mohl to být stejně dobře i rys nebo jelen, nejen upír, ale přesto dál trpělivě čekal.

Když se silueta znovu pohnula, stála viditelně na dvou nohách, což dokáže jen jediné neopeřené zvíře. Něco si zastrčila do kapsy pláště, jednou se ohlédla přes rameno a vykročila směrem ke Stilpescu.

Remus ji následoval a občas uhýbal z jejího dohledu ve chvílích, když se muž otáčel. Pohyboval se až příliš rychle a ostražitě, aby to byl jen obyčejný člověk, ale byl-li to upír, proč se neproměnil v netopýra, jestliže měl dojem, že ho někdo sleduje?

Když se Remus přiblížil k místu, kde si postavy poprvé všiml, našel na okraji cesty v hromadě špíny ukryté tělo. Oběť byla uškrcená a byla z ní vysátá všechna krev, měla vyprázdněné kapsy a byla polonahá, protože jí někdo vzal i košili a kabát. Od hrdla přes holou hruď stékal pramínek krve, na konci rozmazaný dotekem upírova jazyku.

S bušícím srdcem Remus vyrazil za rychlým stínem, obezřetně a tiše jako vůdce smečky. Když se dostali k okraji vesnice, dal se muž do běhu. V ten okamžik už nebylo pochyb, že o Removi ví, a tak se čaroděj rozhodl, že nebude marnit čas snahou doběhnout ho, a přes riziko hluku se přímo před něj Přemístil.

Ozbrojen všemi potřebnými pomůckami si Remus v slabém světle přicházejícího úsvitu podivného cizince prohlédl – a ztuhl uprostřed pohybu, ohromen tak, že skoro upustil na zem svou hůlku a česnek. Tu tvář znal, tak jako znal desítky dalších v Rumunsku, a nepatřila upírovi.

„Grigore," zašeptal, neschopen namířit hůlku na někoho, kdo býval jeho přítelem, neschopen uvěřit navzdory všemu, co mu jeho smysly říkaly. „Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý."

Starý Beta, tři roky pohřešovaný, mu pohled oplatil s výrazem čiré hrůzy v očích. „Ne- nezabíjej mě," zakoktal a zvedl ruce jako v mudlovském filmu.

Podle těch slov Remus poznal, že se nemýlil. Jak nebe začínalo blednout, všiml si navíc, jakou košili a kabát má jeho bývalý druh na sobě – obojí ve spěchu zapnuté, o pár čísel větší, u krku potřísněné několika kapkami krve.

Vzpomněl si na to ráno, kdy se poprvé potkali, bylo to ráno po jeho prvním úplňku v Rumunsku, kdy zůstal v mrazu sám a ztracený. Grigore dlouho trpěl hladem, Vladovým zacházením a hrůzou z lidí, ale přesto se s tímhle bláznivým cizincem jménem Remus podělil o všechno, co měl. Jak se ten chlapec mohl změnit, jak mohl začít krást a zabíjet kvůli věcem?

Postoupil o krok vpřed a dotkl se zakrváceného místa na Grigorově límci. „Někde se tu pohybuje upír," řekl klidně, i když se mu srdce téměř zastavilo, když si uvědomil, kdo musí být oním upírem. „Krmí se na svých obětech, potom je uškrtí. Co o tom víš?"

„N-nic…" koktal Grigore. Pak se mu obličej rozjasnil, jak ho něco napadlo. „Našel jsem toho člověka na cestě, tak si říkám – no ne? Už byl prostě mrtvej."

„A minulý týden?" vyštěkl Remus. „To jsi byl kde?" Nepatrně pozvedl hůlku. „Ukaž mi, Grigore, prosím, kapsy."

Vyděšený vlkodlak otevřel pusu, jako by chtěl něco namítat, ale při pohledu na Removu hůlku poslechl.

Remus předstíral, že si se zájmem prohlíží mince a šperky, ač ve skutečnosti žádné z nich nepoznával. Hrál ale svou hru dál a doufal, že Beta projeví dostatečnou zbabělost a naivitu a skočí mu na to.

„Tenhle upír už mi nějaký čas uniká," prohlásil chladně, zvedl zlaté hodinky a pokusil se tvářit, jako že je poznává. „Stejně, jako to dělal jiný upír před mnoha měsíci… před třiceti, možná, Grigore? Nebo snad třiceti dvěma? Zhruba ve stejné době, kdy jsi… zmizel."

Ve vesnici byli lidé už s úsvitem dávno vzhůru a dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Aniž by si toho některý ze dvou účastníků hádky všiml, začali se okolo nich vesničané pomalu shromažďovat a pozorovali je. Napřed nejmenší chlapci, kteří rychle donesli zprávu svým rodičům, a ti rychle přispěchali na kopec, aby byli svědky střetu lovce nestvůr vybaveného česnekem, hůlkou a kolíkem, a muže krčícího se ve svahu.

„Tak to… nebyla to… není to moje vina," blekotal Grigore. „Hrozil, že mě zabije… přinutil mě k tomu…"

Remus se poškrábal na hlavě a předstíral, že přemýšlí. A možná že to ani nepředstíral – spousta podrobností mu ještě chyběla, i když už nepochyboval o tom, že jeho bývalý přítel je vinen. „Takže si to shrneme," řekl klidně. „Cuza tě využívá a ty mu pomáháš krást a zabíjet lidi. On tobě dává peníze a ty jemu…?"

Grigore sebou cukl, když zaslechl jméno svého trýznitele. „To není tak…"

„Ne? V každém případě tu je jeden problém." Remus vyhodil do vzduchu pár mincí a sledoval, jak se Beta přikrčil. „Jen drobný detail." Snížil hlas do nejtiššího šepotu. „A totiž, že já jsem Cuzu _zabil_!"

„Ale… ne… ty nerozumíš." Grigore si z tváře odhrnul pramen vlasů nasáklých potem. Remus zaznamenal, že už není tak hubený, jako býval kdysi, když se teď živil z upírových peněz. „On… on si to vytáhl!"

„Ten kolík?" Remus zvedl obočí. „Hmmm… tak o tom jsem ještě neslyšel," prohlásil s předstíraným zájmem učence. „Nebo… možná jsi ho vytáhl _ty_, Grigore?"

Byl to výstřel naslepo, ale z Grigorovy reakce Remus poznal, že má pravdu. Za současného kašlání a vzlykání potom Grigore řekl něco, co Remus považoval za tu nejpitomější lež, jakou kdy v životě slyšel. „Já… chtěl jsem jen vidět, co by se stalo," prohlásil.

„Nepovídej," řekl Remus. „Ten nejmocnější, nejzákeřnější upír v horách, a ty jsi mu vytáhl kolík ze srdce, jenom abys viděl, co se stane? No… tak dobře… co se tedy stalo?"

Grigorovy oči se rozšířily a plácl sebou těžce na zem. Remus na něj hleděl podezřívavě, dokud nezjistil, že Grigore celou událost pantomimicky předvádí – nebo alespoň svou vlastní verzi. Pomalu se posadil s rukama přitisknutýma na srdce. „On… se… posadil! A podíval se na mě těma očima… ve kterých není bělmo, ani zorničky… a…"

Rozhlédl se. Remus si nevšiml narůstajícího davu, ale Grigorovi to neuniklo a usmál se při myšlence, že před tolika svědky je v bezpečí. „… a pohrozil mi smrtí, jestliže mu nepomůžu," dokončil nepříliš nápaditě.

„Když jsem tě viděl naposledy, netvářil jsi se jako snadná kořist," řekl Remus suše, „a neměl ses nechat zastrašovat jako králík. Poslal jsi pro mě? Křičel jsi? Vyl? Byl jsem tam, blízko," pokračoval, „zabíjel jsem upíry."

„Chtěl jsem…," vydechl Grigore, ale Remus ho přerušil.

„Ne, neposlal jsi pro mě… protože ty jsi nevytáhl ten kolík proto, abys viděl, co se stane. Udělals to, protože jsi dokonce už dlouho před požárem PRACOVAL PRO CUZU!"

Grigore se znovu při zvuku toho jména otřásl, ale tentokrát se v jeho tváři namísto strachu objevila výčitka, když ukázal na Removu hůlku. „Chceš mě zabít! Říkal mi, že mě budeš chtít zabít! Měl pravdu!"

„Cuza ti už před požárem řekl, že tě budu chtít zabít?" divil se Remus a Grigore kývl. „A to proč?"

„Protože… řekl, že jsem…," Grigore to slovo zašeptal, „zrádce. Protože jsem prozradil nějaké věci Vladovi, něco o hradu, já ale nechtěl… o tom kouzle na bráně…"

„Jupiterova bariéra," vzdychl Remus, „ano, to jsem uhádl. Opravdu jsi věřil, že tě kvůli tomu zabiju?"

Grigore vypadal, že se mu právě opravdu ulevilo. „A ne…?"

„Jenomže tam pořád něco nesedí," zamýšlel se Remus. „Pohrozí ti, že prý tě zabiju kvůli tvé neposlušnosti. Možná tě i přinutí, abys mu dal nějaké informace? Já ho pak zabiju… a ty ho přivedeš zpět k životu?" Zatřásl hlavou. „Ne, to nedává žádný smysl. Nejen, že ti vyhrožoval, co, Grigore? Něco ti musel i slíbit… co to bylo?"

„Moji… moji vlastní smečku," přiznal Grigore – a podíval se na Rema se směsicí nenávisti a strachu. „Daleko od tebe a tvých bariér. To ty jsi ten zrádce! Žít na hradě… chránit lidi…"

„Zrádce? Snad," odpověděl Remus mírně. „Ale co přinutilo tebe, aby ses spolčoval se Smrtí? Kde je tvoje smečka? Určitě teď právě nekrade a nepáchá další masakry ve společnosti upíra."

„No a, tak co, jsou to jen lidi," Grigore pokrčil rameny. „Nepřátelé."

„Nikita Viteazul byl učitel," řekl Remus. „Ničí nepřítel. On a jeho žena založili jedinou školu ve vesnici, aby zdejší děti měli před sebou alespoň nějakou budoucnost. I ty jsi člověk, Grigore." Když spatřil, jaký nevěřícný pohled jeho zmínka vyvolala, musel se zamračit. „Anebo jsi byl, než jsi potkal Cuzu. Kde je?" vyjel najednou. „Kde se schovává?"

Doufal, že rozkazovačný tón probudí v Grigorovi jeho starý instinkt podřídit se silnějšímu, ale nefungovalo to. Odhodlaně na Rema pohlédl. „Neřeknu," zahuhlal.

„Víš to, nebo mi lžeš?" zvolal Remus a všiml si stínu zlomyslnosti, který přeběhl přes Grigorovu tvář. „Řekni to! U všech bohů, toho upíra dostanu!"

„Nedostaneš," dráždil ho Grigore. „Budu ho varovat a znovu ti uteče, stejně jako tenkrát…"

Otočil se na útěk a Remus, než si stačil uvědomit, co dělá, zvedl hůlku a vyslal za ním kletbu.

Všechny lekce o tom, jak rozeznávat a zabít vlkodlaka, všechny eseje, co kdy napsal, knihy, které přečetl, i vzteklé přednášky, kterými častoval své přátele – a nikdy ho nenapadlo, že to bude tak lehké jako jedna jediná prostá kletba. Snad k tomu přispělo to, že byl nový měsíc, nebo že Grigore nebyl žádný velký čaroděj, nebo prostě protože byl Remus opravdu rozzuřený – ale tělo, které dopadlo na zem, už nikdy nemělo znovu vstát. Zíral na mrtvolu svého prvního rumunského přítele a myšlenka na Cuzu potlačila prozatím jakýkoliv pocit viny. Grigora zabil Cuza, přesvědčoval Remus sama sebe, stejným způsobem, jako kdyby z něj býval udělal upíra.

Ale než se mohl sebrat a jít, musel si to vyřídit s vyděšeným davem. Zdálo se, že se sešla celá vesnice Stilpescu, aby sledovala svého oblíbeného lovce nestvůr, jak zabíjí neozbrojeného muže.

Remus se k tělu obrátil zády a oslovil shromáždění hlubokým, mdlým hlasem. „Byl to člověk, společník upíra, který tu v okolí několika mil zabíjel lidi," začal. Ozval se šepot, ale nedalo se rozeznat, zda jsou na jeho straně nebo ne. Bylo mu to jedno. „Zatkněte mě, dejte mě do vězení… ale toho upíra musíte najít a zabít. Upíra jménem Cuza. Před třemi lety zabil Alexandra Argheziho, a minulý měsíc byl jeho obětí Nikita Viteazul."

V davu se ozvaly ohromené výkřiky. Nikitu znají, domyslel si Remus, a nezúčastněně začal vysvětlovat Cuzův příběh, a nevšímal si, kam se lidé dívají a na koho ukazují. Koutkem oka zaznamenal nějaký předmět plout ve vzduchu, chvílemi to klesalo k zemi, a lidé zvedali hlavu, když jim to zavadilo o vlasy – ale ignoroval to, když to zmizelo kdesi za jeho zády. Nevšímal si ani syčivých zvuků, které se mu ozvaly u nohou, všiml si jen toho, že dav jeho vysvětlování přestal poslouchat. Když posluchači náhle umlkli, Remus udělal to samé a snažil se zjistit, jakým směrem se dívají.

Náhle se kdesi od mrtvoly zazněl výkřik. „Je to vlkodlak!" – výkřik, který se brzy odevšad začal ozývat jako ozvěna.

Remus se pomalu otočil, nedávaje na sobě znát žádnou emoci. Nebyl si jistý, kterého z nich dvou mají vesničané na mysli, a upřímně se o to ani nestaral. Když se k němu dav přiblížil, neustoupil – a po chvíli si uvědomil, že ho plácají po zádech a usmívají se.

Sledoval směr jejich ukazováčků dolů ke Grigorovu tělu a spatřil v jeho pravé ruce velký, lesklý předmět – kříž, posázený rubíny. Stříbro se i po smrti propalovalo do kůže, a prsty, jak se kůže okolo svrašťovala a šlachy se stahovaly, samy od sebe kříž sevřely.

„Stříbro, vidíte?" zašeptal kdosi někomu.

„To udělal Lupeni, viďte?" chtěl vědět jiný.  
„Chytré, kamaráde," nějaký muž ho poplácal tak, až se zapotácel. „Nechtěl jsi nám to říkat, viď?"  
„To už je let, co jsem naposledy viděl vlkodlaka," přidal se čtvrtý hlas. „Ne od té doby, co…"  
Nějaká žena k sobě přitiskla své děti. „Tak to máme o jednu zrůdu míň."

Remus se pokusil protestovat, chtěl říct, že stříbro přece nic nedokazuje (jenomže tak naivní vesničané nebyli), dokonce je chtěl přesvědčit, že byl Grigore upír. Nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost a když začali mluvit o oslavě, rozhodl se Remus, že už toho má dost. Zvedl ze země Grigorovo tělo – když nemohl být člověkem za života, věnuje mu Remus alespoň lidský pohřeb – a Přemístil se.

Čas na řádný pohřeb u chaty ale neměl, dokonce ani na smutek, protože první věc, kterou spatřil, když rozrazil dveře, byl spící Cuza.

Jako pořádný lovec upírů byl na všechno připraven. I s česnekem okolo krku, s kolíkem v ruce a slunečním kamenem (novým, ne tak silným jako ten první) v kapse ale pro prastarého čaroděje nebyl těžkým soupeřem. Pomocí čerstvého upířího srdce vykouzlil na dveře Česnekové kouzlo, takže Cuza nemohl uletět v netopýří podobě, ale sám sebe tím vystavil mnohem většímu nebezpečí – Remus teď věděl, že musí souboj vyhrát, nebo zemřít.

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

„Jen jedinkrát v životě jsem se utkal s čarodějem, který by měl takovou moc," prozradil Madam Viteazulové. „…a to bylo v legraci." Mluvit o Siriovi s touhle Rumunkou, které to bylo téměř lhostejné a pro kterou Azkaban a Voldemort představovaly jen obrázky v učebnicích, do kterých občas nakoukla při přípravě kvízu, pomohlo trochu Removi zmírnit jeho bolest. Vyprávěl jí o několika Siriových hrdinských kouscích i o jeho útěku z pevnosti, ze které se utéct nedá. „On je… jedním z důvodů, proč se musím vrátit do Británie," vysvětloval a zatřásl hlavou, aby si připomněl, že chtěl vlastně mluvit o něčem jiném. „Netuším, jak Cuza k takové moci přišel. Nepodařilo se mi zjistit, kým byl za svého života, ani ve kterém století se narodil."

Madam Vitazulovou to uspokojilo jen napůl, jako někoho, kdo si v drahé francouzské restauraci mohl dát jen malý předkrm. Mohl jen hádat, co se jí honí hlavou, když se posadila před něj na židli, prohlížela si manželův svatební prsten a po chvíli k němu tázavě vzhlédla. „Proč?" řekla konečně a navzdory úsilí jí po tváří stékalo pár slz. „Proč Nikita? Proč ho _zabili_? Myslela jsem, že upíři jen…"

„Upíři většinou nezabíjejí," začal vysvětlovat Remus, který měl při setkání se zármutkem tendenci ukazovat svou pedantskou, školometskou část. „Ale Cuza se chtěl za každou cenu vyhnout tomu, aby ho někdo poznal… Nebyl to jen upír, ale i Temný čaroděj. Bohužel, víc už ti říct nemůžu. Myslím si, že ani Alexandru Arghezi nevěděl o mnoho víc…" Jeho tvář se zatáhla. „Ale to se nikdy nedozvím, protože i jeho zabil Cuza, s Grigorovou pomocí. Oba se stali jeho obětí." Stejně jako Lamie, pomyslel si, a představil si Lamii, Grigora, Alexandra, Siria a Petra v jednom kruhu jako duchy, kterak se spolu hádají.

Ostrá otázka ho ze snění vytrhla. „A čekal bys od vlkodlaka vůbec něco jiného? Jsme rádi, že jsi ho zabil, mohl nás taky pokousat… nebo někoho zabít, jako ten upír."

Removy mozek byl zmatený z nedostatku spánku, ze žalu z nových i starých ztrát, i z množství obav o osud příští rumunské a britské čarodějnické generace, takže sotva slyšel vlastní slova, když odpovídal. „Ano, čekal jsem od Grigora víc," řekl tiše.

„Tys ho _znal_?" zalapala po dechu, jako by si právě teď poprvé uvědomila, že si Remus s onou příšerou tykal.

„Poměrně dobře," doznal Remus. Díky letům praxe v lhaní mu ihned naskočilo několik možných odpovědí: Už dlouho jsem po něm šel, Znal jsem ho už předtím… Ale žádná lež z něj nevyšla, všechny je odsunul hněv a rozčílení nad způsobem, s jakým se zachází s vlkodlaky v této zemi, kde s lidmi žili tak dlouho pohromadě, a přesto se vždy setkávali jen se strachem a neporozuměním. „Pamatuješ si, když do města poprvé přišel Lászlo, jak byla tenkrát řeka plná tůňoďavů a bludníčků? A já se svými… přáteli jsme je přišli odehnat?"

S narůstající zlobou se pomalu postavila. „Jeden z nich byl _vlkodlak_?"

Remus se musel usmát, protože prostě… ano, přesně tak to bylo – jeden z nich byl vlkodlak. Stejně jako všichni ostatní.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že by ses dával dohromady s…," její hlas se zlomil a oči se zaostřily do místa, kde se předtím v koutě krčil Béla. Zalapala po dechu, těžce dosedla zpět na židli a rukou se držela za hrdlo. „Ten chlapec… tady ten chlapec… právě teď… to bys neudělal. Jsou tu děti!" vykřikla, ačkoliv ve třídě ten den žádní žáci nebyli.

Ještě další minutu nepřestávala sípat a ječet a Remus měl zprvu v úmyslu nechat ji z toho vykřičet, ale po chvíli se pro to začal zlobit sám na sebe. „Našel jsem Bélu, když mu bylo devět let, ztraceného v lese," vyrazil ze sebe, když jeho rozhořčení konečně vyhrálo nad zdravým rozumem. Nemusí se snad jen zmiňovat o tom, v jako podobě ho poprvé viděl. „Jeho rodiče… lidé z tvojí vesnice… ho vypustili ven do hor, aby se o sebe postaral sám … A to je správně? Dokážeš si představit, jaké to pro dítě musí být?"

Bélův příběh ji ale nijak neznepokojil. „Jeho rodiče mu tím nechtěli ublížit. Tyhle kopce… tyhle lesy… jsou plné jemu podobných." Zachvěla se. „Našli by ho a… všichni by někde spolu žili, asi někde v jeskyni nebo kde. Jako divoši. Moc toho o nich nevím," přiznala, „nikdo se neodváží chodit do lesa."

„Ani já jsem o nich moc nevěděl, když jsem poprvé přišel," odvětil Remus klidně, a dodal o něco hlasitěji: „ale vychoval jsem Bélu jako vlastního syna, dohlížel jsem, aby měl jídlo a střechu nad hlavou, a učil jsem ho tak, jak nejlépe jsem dovedl."

To ale Madam Viteazulovou ještě víc zatvrdilo. „A vidíš!" zakřičela. „Je to pořád jenom… přes všechno tvoje úsilí…," snížila hlas, jako by je mladý vlkodlak mohl slyšet, „pořád jenom zvíře."

Remus se přinutil ke klidu, ale promluvil napjatě, v sekaných slovech. „Prostě se bojí. Ví, jak lidi ve vesnici vlkodlaky nenávidí, jak se jich bojí. Je to čaroděj, a dobrý čaroděj…"

Pátral po vhodných slovech, když tu se zvenku ozval zvuk zápasu a vysoký, vousatý muž, farmář jménem Andrei nebo Artur (Remus si nemohl vzpomenout) přitáhl po schodech dolů velmi mrzutě se tvářícího Bélu.

„Otec Florescu vzkazuje, že vám posílá vašeho chlapce," prohlásil muž vítězně. „Chtěl vám utéct, co?"

Remus i Madam Viteazuová překvapením vyskočili, i když každý z jiného důvodu. Remus se natáhl a farmáři poděkoval, a ten odešel poněkud váhavě a s výrazem neukojené zvědavosti, načež ho zaslechli, jak nahoře na zahradě hovoří s knězem.

Potom položil Remus ruku Bélovi na rameno, odhodlaný Ursule ukázat, jak spolu umějí normálně komunikovat. „Zapomněl sis hůlku, co?" zeptal se. „Myslel jsem, že ses odtud Přemístil."

„Nechal jsem ji na hradě," zahuhlal Béla a vystrašeně se rozhlédl kolem sebe a po učitelce.

Remus o krok ustoupil a postavil se mezi chlapce a ženu. „Výtečně," řekl s radostí, kterou vůbec necítil. „Byl bych moc rád, kdybyste se vy dva trochu více poznali. Nemusíte být přáteli, nemusíte si svěřovat tajemství, ale… Ursulo, Béla je ten nejtalentovanější čaroděj v širokém okolí a stane se Raduovým učněm." Ignoroval její dramatické sípání. „A Bélo, Ursula s tebou možná bude v budoucnu ráda spolupracovat, když jí dáš tu možnost."

Měl dojem, že se mu ta malá úvodní řeč docela povedla, a chystal se navrhnout setkání v jiný den, když tu se Madam Viteazulová přestala ovládat a začala ječet.

„Ne!" vyjekla a zamávala Removi před očima pěstí, ve které svírala manželův prsten. „V těhle horách jsem vyrostla! Dětství jsem strávila zavřená v domě, chráněná kouzly a omějem, vyděšená při každém úplňku. Když už jsme si začínali myslet, že se všechno zlepšuje, udělala ze mě jedna bestie vdovu! Tomu Angličan jako ty nebude nikdy rozumět…"

Béla začal zkoumat vstupní dveře, jestli tam ještě stojí ten vesničan a jestli by se mu podařilo utéct.

S každým metrem, se kterým se od sebe vzdalovali, Remus cítil, jak se jeho role usmiřovatele rozpadá. „Poslouchejte mě," vykřikl, „oba dva…"

Béla zavrčel. Ursula zavřískla.

„Nebudu spolupracovat se zrůdou!" ječela. „Ani nebudu zrůdě vystavovat své studenty!"

Remus zřetelně zaslechl kněze, jak se přibližuje ke sklepnímu oknu, zvědavý, co se uvnitř asi odehrává. „Ursulo," řekl tiše, „děláš to už celé čtyři roky. Proč myslíš, že do Stilpescu chodím vždycky, když je měsíc v novu?"

Veškerý zvuk a pohyb okamžitě ustaly. Ursula Viteazulová na něj zůstala zírat, s rukama bezvládně visícíma podél těla, v jednom z oněch momentů, kdy si člověk uvědomí, že všechno je úplně jinak, v jednom z oněch momentů, které dokáží život člověka úplně změnit, i když ne vždycky k lepšímu.

Když počáteční šok poněkud odezněl, Remus s úlevou zaznamenal, že se Béla otočil ode dveří a se zájmem zůstal stát a čekal, aby si vyslechl zpověď velkého lháře. Remus měl vztek sám na sebe za to, že svého syna neposlouchal, když mu ten tvrdil, že nemůže donekonečna skrývat svou identitu. Proč mu nevěřil? Vzpomněl si na jejich jediný společný výlet do Bukureště, kde Béla kohosi pokousal, ale Remus u toho nebyl přítomen a měl tenkrát za to, že vina byla na obou stranách. Bude mít ještě někdy šanci se Bélovi omluvit a přiznat, že se zachoval nespravedlivě?

Zrovna teď ale musel nějak vyřešit tu nešťastnou situaci, ve které se ocitl. Klidným, ale neústupným hlasem zbavil Madam Viteazulovou její pošetilé představy, že ho vlkodlak určitě pokousal teprve nedávno při jednom z jeho hrdinských vlkodlačích lovů. „Vlkodlak jsem odjakživa, kam až sahá moje paměť," řekl a nehnul se ze svého místa uprostřed pokoje, jako by chtěl zkrátit vzdálenost mezi chlapcem a učitelkou, kteří se tiskli ke zdi každý na opačném konci místnosti. Bylo to směšné postavení, ale nebylo to poprvé, kdy se v něm ocitl. „V Británii je nás tak málo, že jsem mohl většinu času prožít jako normální osoba…," slovo osoba použil Remus záměrně, „ale odjel jsem, když už těch předsudků a lhostejnosti začínalo být moc. A také protože… jsem se nikdy nepotkal s nikým mého druhu. Takže jsem se vydal do hor, abych žil mezi, jak říkáš… mezi divochy."

„Nejsme divoši," vpadl do toho Béla.

„Dobře," pochválil ho Remus a zadoufal, že jeho syn prokáže, že je schopen mluvit i v celých větách. Bylo to stejně těžké jako učit motáka ubránit se bubákovi, ale při pomyšlení na místo bradavického učitele se Removi vrátily všechny profesionální instinkty. „Výborně," řekl, jako by přemlouval stydlivého studenta, „jen pokračuj."

Bélovi to trvalo několik minut, během kterých se na sebe s Madam Viteazulovou nedokázali ani podívat, ale nakonec to dokázal. „No, my žijeme v domech. A většina z nás nikdy nikoho nepokousala."

„Pamatuješ si, jak jsem přišel do vesnice říct vám o měsíčních bariérách?" zeptal se Remus a čekal, až mu dá Madam Viteazulová kývnutím najevo, že si pamatuje. „Já je postavil, a fungují."

„To ano," přisvědčila. „Už neslýcháme vytí a nikdo nebyl pokousán, od doby…" Její oči se znovu zaostřily na Bélu, ale tentokrát neuhnuly, až se v nich objevil záblesk poznání. „Ty jsi… ty jsi ten malý chlapec Muscaturových, nemám pravdu?"

Béla na ní pohlédl přivřenýma očima, ale Remus mu dal kývnutím na srozuměnou, že je to tak v pořádku, jakkoliv měl ještě jisté pochyby. Čím si musel Béla projít během roku od chvíle, kdy byl ho Vlad kousl, do okamžiku, kdy se ocitl samotný v lese? Pamatoval si Ursulu, slyšel ji někdy o něm mluvit, když se možná přela s jeho rodiči…? Byl to svět, kterému Remus nerozuměl. Všechny jeho snahy o spolupráci s lidmi byly založeny jen na zkušenostech, které získal v Británii, ve světě, kde musel lhát, schovávat se a polykat vlastní emoce jako jed. Neměl žádné právo nařizovat Bélovi, jak se má chovat, ani neměl právo ho soudit.

„Ano," přikývl Béla po chvíli, „… byl jsem."

„A ty…," Ursula se podívala na Rema a její obličej se zaplnil hrůzou z té jediné věci, na kterou byla schopná teď myslet. „Takže ty nejsi ten, kdo… kdo…"

„Kdo ho kousnul?" Remus se bez námahy usmál. „Ne. Ale našel jsem ho v lese a…"

„… a slíbil, že mě nesežere, když budu dělat domácí úkoly," dokončil Béla suše.

Učitelka se zatvářila zmateně, jako kdyby vtipkování bylo tím posledním, co by očekávala od nestvůry.

„Béla bude udržovat bariéry, až budu pryč," řekl Remus a přemýšlel, jestli snaha udržovat oba jejich rody co nejdále od sebe něčemu vůbec přispěla, ačkoliv ho momentálně nenapadalo jiné řešení.

„Ale," učitelka chtěla přijít s další námitkou a Remus přemýšlel, jestli tu celou dobu jen nehučel do nepřístupné, beznadějně uzavřené mysli. Ale ne, řekl si v duchu, i Mihail se na konci začal chovat přátelsky. Čas od času mu dokonce poslal sovu. „Ale proč?" dořekla konečně Madam Viteazulová.

„Proč jsem stavěl bariéry? Mírové gesto, řekl bych, i když jsem to ze zbabělosti nikomu neřekl. Neměli bychom žít úplně odděleně, a už vůbec ne v nepřátelství," dodal Remus, a ačkoliv to byl mudlovský citát, všichni ho poznali. Před vlkodlaky jsem si hrál na Gorbačeva, pomyslel si. „A i když se Béla momentálně chová jako fracek, musíš mi věřit, když říkám, že je to ten nejlepší mladý čaroděj široko daleko."

Jeho drobná provokace přiměla Bélu vystoupit z rohu, ale Madam Viteazulová na oplátku ještě víc couvla. „Ty _tomu_ věříš…že…"

Rema přestalo bavit stát v prostředku místnosti, šel a objal Bélu okolo ramen. „Samozřejmě že mu věřím. Je to můj syn." Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se sebrat všechnu svou jistotu – a k jeho vlastnímu překvapení se to podařilo. „Znáš mě a víš, co jsem všechno udělal. Změnilo se v poslední půlhodině něco z toho?"

Madam Viteazulová se i nadále tvářila skepticky, nemluvě o jejím viditelném strachu. „Ale ty jsi jiný…," zašeptala slabě. „Jsi z jiné země…"

„Ale patřím k temným tvorům," připomněl Remus s nepatrným úsměvem.

„On je ta nejroztomilejší temná stvůra, jakou kdy ve svém životě potkáte," odfrknul Béla a vymanil se z Remova objetí.

Remus se vrátil na své místo doprostřed sklepení – do věčné role usmiřovatele, chyceného mezi dvěma mlýnskými kameny, který si nikdy není jistý, co od něj jedna nebo druhá strana očekává. Mluvil dál, i když měl dojem, že už toho řekl víc než dost. „Je mi líto, že musím odejít dřív, než se škola postaví, než dorazí Radu, ale chápete snad okolnosti, kvůli kterým se musím vrátit. Žádám vás – vás oba – abyste udělali první krok ke spolupráci."

Béla se vzdálil o jeden krok od stěny.

Madam Viteazulová udělala jeden krok, ale zůstala schovaná za stolem.

Je to začátek, pomyslel si Remus a vyvedl Bélu ven z kostela na cestu do hradu.

-

Psi nevnímají čas, a tak Náměsíčník strávil poslední noc v horách Transylvánie s tím stejným pocitem, že jeden okamžik znamená věčnost, jaký zažíval o noci první i o těch více jako sto padesáti nocích mezitím. Bylo ještě léto a všechna noční zvířata si užívala venku teplého počasí. Pětka se zúčastnila lovu na jelena, který nakonec vyšel naprázdno – jednoroční jelen byl velmi obratný a vlci nebyli dostatečně hladoví, aby riskovali kopnutí nebo bodnutí parohy, kdyby se dostali příliš blízko. Když unavili sebe i jelena, vrhli se do potoka, aby se vykoupali. V Transylvánii sice potoky nevedly k magickým pramenům, jako se to často stávalo v Zapovězeném lese, ale Náměsíčník přesto miloval koupání. Rozpomínal se na obrazy a pachy a zvuky ze svých kouzelných dobrodružství, které jeho lidskému vědomí zůstanou navždy skryté, a šťouchal do Liszky a Bély, tahal je pod vodu a posílal je pro plovoucí předměty stejně jako to dělal s Tichošlápkem.

(Co byl Tichošlápek? Novofunlanďan, labrador, vtělení Smrtonoše? Remus a Sirius to kdysi dlouho a neúnavně probírali, aniž se kdy dostali k nějakého závěru. Ohromná černá psovitá šelma byla prostě jen pes, slavný Nejlepší přítel člověka, kterého zrovna tento rok mudlovští vědci přesunuli do rodové kategorie k vlkům.)

Ale mluvit o mudlovských vědcích nelze bez zmínky o tom jednom určitém, který několikrát dokonce zasáhl i do Náměsíčníkova života. Příliš zaměstnaní hrátkami ve vodě, užívající si svou vzájemnou blízkost, s žaludky plnými Liszčiných věhlasných jehněčích kousků na česneku, si vlkodlaci nevšimli nepřátelského pachu, který se nad vodou objevil, kdykoliv zavál vítr. Nikoliv lovec, ale vědec (či spíše budoucí vědec), kdo tentokrát vlky vystopoval.

Mike, bývalý fyzik, byl chytrý chlapík, takže věděl, že se musí ke zvířatům, které právě studoval pro svoji diplomovou práci, držet proti větru. Pro fyziku už dávno mrtvý, poté, co se ocitl na černé listině, když vzdal experiment v Rumunsku, začal studovat zoologii. Měl za sebou už dva a půl roku a k dokončení mu zbývaly ještě čtyři další. Teď už věděl, že na člověka vlci nikdy neútočí – ale držel se v úkrytu, aby ta nevinná zvířata nevystrašil.

Na straně 92 své diplomové práce, nazvané _Způsob lovu a sociální interakce velkých rumunských masožravých šelem_, přiřadil útoky u jeskyní hladovým zvířatům, která se předtím omylem otrávila rulíkem a která byla vystrašena vysokofrekvenčním zvukem, který vydávaly přístroje. Na stranách 137-139 vysvětloval, jaké zvláštnosti ve zvířecím chování a chyby při jejich pozorování mohou vyvolat zdání, že je v Rumunsku o každém úplňku dvakrát více vlků než jindy.

Ta část ale byla moc nudná a plná rovnic, takže ji nikdo nečetl.

Čtenáři naopak místo toho přeskakovali až na stranu 394, kde byla nádherná černo bílá fotografie divokého transylvánského vlka. Tenhle ohromný samec byl Mikův nejoblíbenější a zoolog se už nikdy nedozvěděl, co se s ním stalo. Jednoho dne prostě zmizel a zanechal Mikovi jedinou svou památku – obrázek vlka vyhlížejícího v paprscích měsíčního světla zpoza stromu. Mike tento obrázek používal k ilustraci drobných anatomických rozdílů mezi vlkem a německým ovčákem – přičemž největší rozdíl byl v čenichu.

Naštěstí, rychlost vlčího běhu pohybující se okolo třiceti mil za hodinu byla pro nadějného vědce přece jen nedostižitelná, jinak by byl vystaven pohledu na pět zvířat, kterak mizí v podrostu, a vzápětí se o chvíli později objevují v podobě špinavých, poškrábaných nahých lidských postav.

Remus viděl, jak za chatou, kterou si smečka postavila na nejsevernějším okraji svého teritoria, vychází slunce, a díval se na Liszku a Stefa, jak pomáhají Bélovi dovnitř. Všichni si po posledním úplňku tohoto léta vychutnávali dotek větru na nahé kůži. Všiml si dlouhé bílé jizvy na Liszčině boku a vzpomněl si, jak přes ni kdysi přejížděl prstem a nedokázal při tom uvěřit tomu, že ta silná a krásná žena s ním sdílí něco, co po dlouhá léta považoval za vlastní ostudné tajemství.

Jeho rod. Opravdu byli ze stejného rodu? Ne tak docela. On sám byl čímsi prapodivným, křížencem, třebaže i na to už si stačil zvyknout… jediný přežívající jedinec onoho podivného druhu, Canis hogwartis.

Ale ne. Z toho rodu tu ještě jeden člověk zbyl… a byl tím důvodem, proč se musí vrátit zpět.

Remus zívl, neschopen déle uvažovat nad tím, jak se dostane přes celou Evropu do jedenácti hodin britského času, a zamířil do chaty, aby se porozhlédl po věcech, které si včera večer přinesl z hradu. Myslel si, že bude snazší, když si věci roztřídí a zabalí až ráno, ale jako obvykle nepočítal s únavou, která doprovázela proměnu. Na to snad musí být nějaký lék, pomyslel si. Ne Vlkodlačí lektvar, protože ten to dokonce ještě zhoršuje, ale něco jiného…

Když vstoupil dovnitř, nahý, zívající a se zahloubaným výrazem ve tváři, přivítal ho smích. Liszka už mu vytáhla kufr a podávala mu hábit, který si od ní vzal, ale neoblékl. Jakmile si ho obleče, to divoké zvíře zmizí a na jeho místě se objeví… bradavický profesor, a tak se tu poslední proměnu snažil ještě o pár posledních minut prodloužit. Něžně se jí dotkl na krku, v místě, kde bývaly svaly každé ráno po proměně napjaté a bolestivé, a ona tiše, přátelsky zavrněla.

Pak se dal rovnou do balení a všem přitom říkal, že ho mohou jet navštívit, jakkoliv věděl, že nikdo z nich – dokonce ani Béla – o tom nebude nikdy ani uvažovat.

Na podlaze, vykukující zpod prostěradla, do kterého včera všechno harampádí zabalil, ležela zpřeházená hromada knih, šatů a jiných předmětů. Na to, že tu žil dvanáct let, byla sbírka pozoruhodně malá, ale o hodně věcí přišel při požáru.

Napřed knihy. Béla si je odmítl nechat se slovy, že je Remus bude potřebovat při vyučování, a kromě toho se tu měl brzy objevit nový učitel, který třeba bude vyžadovat jiné učební texty. Knihy byly napůl rozbité a osahané od dospívajícího rumunského vlkodlaka, ale daly se číst. Do několika z nich byly vložené různé předměty – slisované květiny a byliny v učebnici bylinkářství, útržky papíru popsané Bélovým roztahaným, neupraveným škrabopisem v učebnici astronomie, a kus čehosi v _Rumunských nemrtvých_ (což byla jediná kniha, která zbyla z Alexandrovy knihovny). Remus si dřepl na zem vedle hromady, zatřásl knihou a vypadl zapletený provázek. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že je z vlčí srsti. Udělal ho snad Béla? Když Remus v prstech šedo-bílý pletenec otočil, s úsměvem ho najednou poznal. To Liszka ho kdysi udělala (před deseti lety? jedenácti?), spletla jejich vylínanou srst do náramků, jeden pro sebe, jeden pro něj.

Teď stála vedle krbu, ospale se hádala se Stefem o tom, kudy povedou odvodňovací strouhu, a míchala přitom ovesnou kaši. Neznal na světě osobu, která by byla méně sentimentální než Liszka, a neočekával, že by ji náramek ještě nějak zajímal. Nepřestal se usmívat a vložil ho zpět mezi stránky.

Kufr, do kterého začal vkládat knihy, byl rozedraný stejně jako jednotlivé svazky, jak ho sebou Béla tahal sebou při průzkumných expedicích. Překvapivě, zlatá písmena na jeho kraji byla ještě čitelná. _Profesor R. J. Lupin_. Zakrátko se tou osobou skutečně stane. Studenti ho budou oslovovat „profesore Lupine" štěkavými britskými přízvuky, namísto „Lupeni" jemným rumunským akcentem, kterému za dvanáct let přivykl. S výjimkou posledních dvou týdnů angličtinu už čtyři roky nepoužíval ani neslyšel, ne od onoho léta, jehož dopad na svůj život ještě stále neuměl plně pochopit, ne od doby, kdy se ponořil do cizího světa, v němž se mudlovská věda mísila s temnými tvory, ne od chvíle, kdy mu řekla sbohem.

Ne. To nebyla tak úplně pravda, protože její poslední slova k němu byla v rumunštině, v jazyce jejího dětství. _Miluji tě_, řekla, _a Smrt na tom nic nezmění_.

Odstrčil plný kufr stranou a začal v hromadě věcí něco hledat, v rychlosti obracel naruby rukavice z dračí kůže, otáčel kameny a kosti, dokud nespatřil zlatavý záblesk. Jeho prsty se sevřely okolo známého tvaru velké, zdobené spony do vlasů. Dárek od Lamie… i když v té době, kdy mu ho dala, netušil, že zůstane jedinou viditelnou památkou po rumunské upírce.

A přesto ho její přítomnost nikdy docela neopouštěla, snad protože nikdy plně neporozuměl, kým byla a kým bylo on v okamžiku, kdy byli spolu. Miloval ji – tím si byl jistý – a postupně se jeho bolest otupila natolik, že si byl ochoten to i přiznat.

Jemné šťouchnutí do zad ho vytrhlo ze staré, prošlapané cesty vzpomínek. Liszka na něj shlížela a její tvář byla zkroucená do výrazu, který měla v zásobě jako reakci na jeho šílené chování, jako třeba když pil Vlkodlačí lektvar, bydlel na hradě nebo spal s upírem.

„Jez," zamručela a podávala mu misku. Ve spěchu hodil sponu do kufru a vstal, aby si od ní vzal kouřící kaší. Nedočkavě se do ní pustil a Liszka se pozvolna usmála. Nikdy se na něj nevydržela zlobit dlouho.

„Zbaleno?" zeptala se už ne tak přísně a rýpla palcem do vzdouvajícího se kufru.

„Mmm," spolkl poslední sousto a vrátil jí misku. Zhodnotil stav opotřebovaného zavazadla a řekl: „Nemáš nůž a kus provazu?" Věděl, že si provaz v chatě schovává a používá ho k přivazování fazolí v zeleninové zahradě.

„Víte jistě, že potřebujete všechny ty knihy, profesore?" zvolal Béla ironicky. Poté, co se oblékl a nazul si boty, začal popocházet po místnosti a nahlížel do hromádek věcí, sbalených i nesbalených. Umytý, oholený a s úšklebkem na rtech Béla nevypadal o nic víc vyčerpaný než kterýkoliv teenager po běžné probdělé noci. Remus se nikdy nepřestával podivovat, jak to ten kluk dělá.

„Sežeň mu ty věci," řekla Liszka krátce. Béla byl hned zpátky s malým klubkem provazu a dlouhým kuchyňským nožem, který Liszka používala ke krájení cibule a porcování jehněčího.

Remus uřízl pár delších kusů, klekl si a položil nůž opatrně vedle sebe. Několikrát kufr provazy omotal a všechny konce pečlivě zauzloval. Zavazadlo mělo před sebou dlouhou cestu a Remus chtěl mít jistotu, že dorazí v jednom kuse. Knihy i další předměty zabalené uvnitř měly svou hodnotu, některé větší a některé menší, ale samotný kufr byl dárkem od Siria, který od něj kdysi dávno dostal. Z nějakého důvodu se ho nechtěl vzdát, což byla další ukázka jeho závislosti na ztracených případech.

Když kufr vypadal k jeho spokojenosti dostatečně zabezpečený, postavil se a podal provaz nazpět Bélovi. Ponechal si nůž, potěžkával ho v jedné ruce a prohlížel si ho. Měl by se už obléknout, ale zbývalo zařídit ještě jednu věc.

Podržel si vlasy vzadu za krkem, zvedl ostrý nůž a rychle je odřízl. Okraje vlasů ho lechtaly na krku a na ramenou a jeho hlava mu připadala podivně lehká, jako kdyby měla brzy někam odletět, zbavená vlasů jako nějaké kotvy.

„Co…?" vyštěkl Béla ohromeně. „Proč jsi to udělal?"

Liszka se k němu otočila a pouze s úsměvem zavrtěla hlavou – Lupeniho bláznivé nápady ji nikdy nezklamaly. „To si necháš?" zeptala se a ukázala na chomáč vlasů, které držel v jedné dlani. Když naznačil, že ne, vzala si je. „Hmpf. Bude se mi to hodit na zahradu. Odpuzuje to jeleny."

Remus se hlasitě rozesmál. Neznal na světě osobu, která by byla méně sentimentální než Liszka, ale pro to ji nemiloval o nic míň.

Už zbývalo jen se obléct – košile a kalhoty, hábit (čerstvě vyspravený) a cestovní plášť. Se svým novým účesem vypadal jako strašák (a Béla se mu nepřestával posmívat), ale než dorazí do školy, ještě se jednou ostříhá. Uchopil kufr do jedné a koště do druhé ruky a těžce vykročil ze dveří a ven, do ranního světla.

Nad hlavou mu zápasily sytá šedá a modrá barva a občasnými mezerami mezi nimi unikly paprsky ranního slunce a popadaly až na zem. Chata ještě stála ve stínu, ale blízké kopce již zářily barvami. Remus si několik minut prohlížel svahy a vrcholky okolních hor a snažil se vtisknout si scenérii do paměti, pro případ, že by se už nikdy neměl vrátit.

Zbylí členové Pětky mezitím vyšli z chaty, aby mu dali sbohem. Remus položil svá zavazadla na zem a popořadě každého z nich objal. Nikdo nepromluvil, snad protože bylo zrovna ráno po proměně, nebo protože nebylo nic, čím by slova mohla prospět.

Malý Egon, ve svých šestnácti letech nejmladší člen smečky, ho objal nerozhodně a krátce. Stefův stisk ho téměř rozdrtil, ale Stef se trochu podobal Hagridovi v tom, že nedokázal odhadnout vlastní sílu. Béla se zašklebil, natáhl se a rázně Removi potřásl rukou, načež mu hodil obě paže okolo krku a pevně ho objal. Liszka se ho hravě dotkla nosem a ruce mu ovinula okolo pasu. Schoval tvář do jejích vlasů, políbil ji na krk a doufal, že si navždy zapamatuje vůni její kůže.

Když vsednul na koště, poté, co kufr zmenšil do rozumné velikosti a na rozumnou váhu, všechny si je prohlédl. Měl pocit, že by měl něco říct, a odkašlal si. Nikdy ale nedostal šanci zjistit, co by v té chvíli tenkrát opravdu řekl, protože Liszka náhle zvrátila hlavu nazad a zavyla.

Remus se zachvěl, když zaslechl ozvěnu jejího vytí odrážet se od okolních vrchů, a zbytek Pětky se k ní bez váhání přidal. Rychle se odrazil od země a vylétl do vzduchu a hlas nářku jeho smečky se v horských údolích pod ním ještě umocňoval. Zdálo se mu, že ozvěnu jejich vytí slyší ještě dlouho poté, co mu chata již dávno zmizela z dohledu.

_WolfieTwins_


	14. Epilog: Bradavický expres

WolfieTwins: Call of the Wild

**_Epilog:  
Bradavický expres_**

Británie, Rok dvanáctý

Z dálky vypadala scéna na nástupišti 9 a 1/4 stejně jako před dvaceti lety – ohromná červená lokomotiva, která trpělivě stála a čekala jako dřímající bestie, vyfukující páru, klubka studentů okolo svých o poznání vyšších rodičů, srážky vozíků, houkání podrážděných sov. Držel se stranou, na okraji davu blízko místa, které si uchovával v paměti, a Přemístil se.

Nikdo si nevšímal čaroděje v ošuntělém hábitu, s cestovním pláštěm přehozeným přes jednu ruku a s otlučeným kufrem v ruce druhé. Nikdo nezaznamenal, že on jediný, na rozdíl od všech ostatních dospělých, tu nemá ani jediné dítě, že nerozdává na poslední chvíli rady ani peníze na cukrovinky. Ani že nepatrně vrávorá vyčerpáním, pomyslel si, když si razil cestu davem.

Ještě ráno stál uprostřed opuštěných rumunských hor, napřed na čtyřech, potom na dvou nohách, když slunce zrovna vycházelo. Zde v Londýně bylo díky dvouhodinovému časovému posunu také ještě ráno, ale vypadalo, že je od toho prvního vzdálené deset tisíc mil a sto let, díky těžkému vzduchu a kakofonii zvuků na nástupišti. Kdyby byl méně unavený, možná by teď byl nervózní nebo natěšený, ale momentálně byl ve stavu, kdy stěží udržel otevřené oči. Přemístění z letiště mu vzalo poslední zbytky sil.

Dvacet tři let se náhle smrsklo do jediného bodu, když spatřil, jak dovnitř skrze bariéru nenuceně, jako by nic, vpadl Artur Weasley a mladý James Potter. Na okamžik byl Remus přesvědčen, že i jemu je znovu třináct let, a napůl očekával, že se za Jamesem vyvalí jeho výjimečná rodina.

Namísto toho se objevily další, jemu neznámí, Weasleyovic děti, vzrušením sotva popadaly dech, jeden z nich s prefektským odznakem, a také dívka, ne starší než dvanáctiletá, která musela být nejmladší Weasleyovic dcerou. A samozřejmě že to nebyl James. První rozdíl, kterého si Remus všiml, bylo zvíře, veliká sněhobílá sova, úplně jiná než Jamesův hnědý Barney. Když chlapec zvedl hlavu, poznal Remus, že se Brumbál nemýlil: měl oči po Lily.

K nim se přidali další Weasleyové, včetně energické Molly, která se, stejně jako Artur, od chvíle, kdy sem přišla doprovodit svého prvního potomka, vůbec nezměnila. Poslední přicházela dívka s hustými vlasy – ihned ji identifikoval jako onu studentku s mudlovskými rodiči, nejlepší žákyni, jakou Bradavice měly v posledních deseti letech, dceru zubařů, která si v koši vezla velikánskou zrzavou kočku.

Remus šel v uctivé vzdálenosti za nimi a následoval tři nejlepší kamarády, když procházeli bradavickým vlakem. Nechali zavazadla a zvířata v nejvzdálenějším kupé a na okamžik ještě vystoupili a připojili se k Arturovi a Molly na nástupišti. S úsměvem se na ně díval a potom vklouzl do jejich kupé a vyzvedl svůj kufr nahoru. Už brzy bude mít příležitost se s Harrym setkat osobně, pomyslel si, když se posadil k oknu - kdyby se mu jen podařilo zůstat vzhůru.

K O N E C

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_Pozn.  
Pro ujasnění, úplněk proběhl 1. září 1993, ne 31. srpna 1993, jak bylo napsáno zde. JKR tento fakt ve Vězni, zdá se, ignorovala (jinak by profesor Lupin mohl ochutnat své studenty na bradavické hostině), ostatně stejně jako my. Je to ale jen o kousek…  
Volání divočiny vzniklo ze spolupráce Moon (WolfieTwin1) a CLS (WolfieTwin2). Někteří z vás už na to možná během čtení přišli, vzhledem k přítomnosti několika charakteristických vtípků a všech těch zákeřných, Temných čarodějů.  
Příběh jsme formálně začaly psát 23 května 2000 (nebo tak nějak), jako krátkou povídku (ha!) o tom, jak mohl Lupin získat takovou jistotu a zkušenosti jako Učitel Obrany. Řekly jsme si, že musel mít nějakou praxi. A existuje pro to nějaké lepší místo než hory Transylvánie? Bez vědomé snahy příběh sám od sebe téměř organicky rostl, až do sebe vcucnul upíry, vlkodlaky a mudlovské studenty fyziky. Většinu z toho jsme nijak neplánovaly, ale všechno krásně zapadalo.  
WolfieTwins udržovaly stabilní tempo v psaní, k čemuž jim zřejmě pomohlo i lehce obsesivní zaujetí tématem. V průběhu času se nám dostávalo skvělé podpory několika úžasných čtenářů a recenzentů. Jsme si vědomy toho, že číst kapitoly o délce 10.000 slov není zrovna hračka, a jsme rády, že jste to s námi vydrželi. Díky všem, kteří jste četli, a hlavně všem, kteří jste komentovali!  
Mnoho díků patří členům LIR, kteří byli našimi nadšenými čtenáři a kteří nás neúnavně podporovali. Vy víte, kdo jste, a víte, že vás všechny máme rádi!  
WT2 by chtěla poděkovat skutečným a zkušeným čtenářům Amy, Billovi, Bruceovi, Daveovi, Mio a Virginii. Amy složila pár nádherných básní a poskytla důležité rady ohledně duše upíra._

_WolfieTwins, 23 květen až 14 srpen 2000  
Opravená verze z července 2001_

_Překladatelka děkuje autorkám, zejména WT2, a upozorňuje čtenáře, že tento překlad nepovažuje za ideální možný, zejména co se posledních kapitol týče, a že ho pravděpodobně bude i nadále průběžně stylisticky upravovat. Zájemce dále upozorňuje na španělský překlad, který vzniká na pod taktovkou Ariel B. Black. _

_THANK YOU, WOLFIETWINS!_


End file.
